La gema sangrienta: libro 3- El Reinado de la Desolación
by parca333
Summary: La pequeña Lúthien a crecido, estando cerca de ser una yegua madura, cada una de las princesas de Equestria ah formado una familia, parecería que todo seria perfecto en sus vidas, sin embargo los 10 años que Carnage dijo están cerca a cumplirse, pronto el regresara y provocara una verdadera masacre no solo entre ponis, si no también entre las demás razas de Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

SAGA

La Gema Sangrienta

* * *

Libro 3

El reinado de la desolación.

* * *

Capítulo 1. Relación de hermanas.

Llega el amanecer en Ponyville, luego de una noche de tormenta que azoto con fuerza el pequeño poblado, las nubes de tormenta se desvanecen, dejando que el sol resplandezca y bañando a toda Equestria con sus cálidos rayos, las aves cantan y los ponis despiertan de sus letargos y placidos sueños, entre ellos una joven princesa que pronto cumpliría los 14 años de edad, los primeros rayos del sol iluminan su cara, y esta lentamente abre sus ojos contemplando el nuevo amanecer.

-valla tormenta jejeje, pero aun así dormí como un tronco- dice la joven princesa con un tono burlón mientras se estiraba en la cama, esta da un suspiro y de su boca sale una nube de su aliento, dado al frio que estaba haciendo, pero a esta no parecía importarle.

La pequeña y tierna Lúthien ahora era una joven princesa, esta ha crecido bastante los últimos años y de echo en un par de años más estará a punto de dejar su pequeña e inocente forma de potrilla y convertirse en una hermosa yegua madura, por lo pronto sigue siendo una niña, pero no por mucho se mantendrá así. La joven princesa avienta las cobijas y se para en sus tres patas con gran energía.

-veamos…. Hay… donde la deje- dice la princesa mientras mira en dirección a una silla, en la cual solo se encontraba una manta colgada.

-qué raro…. ¿no lo deje en esa silla?- dice Lùthien extrañada. Esta buscaba bajo la cama algo pero no encuentra nada más que unas pantuflas.

-hay no….juraría que lo deje en esa silla…. ¿cómo se me puede perder algo tan grande?- dice ella mientras se dirige a un sofá y mueve un puñado de peluches y ropa de invierno, sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-tengo que encontrarlo antes de que la chismosa de mi hermana entre a mi cuarto sin permiso como siempre- dice ella con fastidio mientras seguía buscando por una mesa.

-¡aquí esta!- dice ella mientras sacaba de entre debajo de un montón de libros una gran pata de palo tallada, con articulaciones bien precisas y naturales, y que terminaba con algunas correas al final.

-¿que hacías hay escondido? juraría que antes de dormir te deje en la silla- dice la alicornio blanca un tanto pensativa.

-bueno... como sea...- dice ella.

La potrilla se coloca con cuidado las correas en donde debería estar su cuarta pata, esta fue mutilada hacia tantos años, una por una acomodo y amarro las correas, sujetándola fuertemente a lo que quedaba de su brazo, usando su magia y los dientes esta podía preparar su pata de palo sin problemas y sin ayuda de nadie, una vez terminado esta se pone de pie y comienza a flexionar la pata de palo.

Meses después de que esta saliera del hospital, al serle muy difícil caminar en solo tres patas y con muletas, su madre y su padre buscaron otros medios, se le preparo una pata de palo especial una con todas las articulaciones que debería tener una pierna normal, siendo capaz de moverse con normalidad, haciendo que pueda hacer cosas simples como caminar o incluso más complicadas como correr y saltar, al principio los primeros modelos que se le dieron lastimaban su ya de por si lastimada pata, por lo que con el paso del tiempo esta se fue mejorando para que fuera un artefacto funcional y seguro para ella, sin embargo con su crecimiento se han visto en la necesidad de hacerle una nueva pata de palo cada mes o incluso cada semana, ya que con que esta le falte un solo centímetro la joven princesa podría tropezar con suma facilidad.

-veamos….- dice ella mientras flexionaba la pierna de madera repetidas veces, esta pierna aparte de que estaba cuidadosamente echa para ella justamente a su medida también estaba encantada con un hechizo especial que le permitía a esta conectarse con el sistema nervioso de Lúthien, permitiéndole mover la pierna de madera a voluntad como si se tratara de una pierna normal, o al menos eso intenta aparentar, pues por mejor echa que este, nunca igualara la pierna que perdió cuando era una potrilla.

-mmmm, creo que está un poco floja- dice Lúthien mientras toma una de las correas con los dientes y la jalaba solo un poco- creo que ya está- dice ella mientras suelta las correas y comienza a caminar por la habitación en círculos para probar su caminado con la pierna de madera.

-creo que está bien- dice ella mientras se dirige al baño y comienza a revisarse los parpados de uno por uno.

-veamos… parpados normales, no se han rasgado- dice ella mientras toma unas gotas y las aplica sobre su ojo, luego abre la boca y revisa su lengua- la garganta no está inflamada ni la lengua con un color extraño- dice ella mientras toma un termómetro y lo coloca en su boca, al pasar unos minutos esta saca el termómetro de su boca y ve lo que este marca- temperatura normal-

Finalmente para terminar con su revisión diaria, toma una serie de medicamentos y los toma de uno por uno, con cuidado de no sobrepasar la dosis de cada uno y pasándoselos con un poco de agua.

Esta toma un cepillo y se mira al espejo, notando todo el desastre estético que tenía.

-jeje, si la tía Rarity me viera ahora supongo que le daría un ataque- dice ella con un tono burlón mientras con el cepillo empezaba a deshacer los nudos que tenía a lo largo de toda su cabellera, levitando el cepillo con su magia y dejando que esta hiciera el trabajo mientras se lavaba la cara.

-¡HORA DE DESAYUNAR!- se escucha fuertemente desde abajo, era Spike.

-¡martes de Waffles!- dice ella súbitamente sacando el rostro del agua.

-¡Waffles, Waffles!- se escucha una multitud, pasar por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras, se trataba de un grupo de niñas.

-¡demonios Starlight invito a sus amigas a dormir anoche!- dice ella entre dientes- ¡los Waffles se terminaran! ¡NOOOOOOO!- dice ella saliendo súbitamente del baño y dirigiéndose a la salida de su habitación, esta gira la perilla pero la puerta estaba atascada.

-¡pero que!- dice ella mientras intentaba girar la perilla, pero esta no respondía, estaba completamente atascada.

-¡que rico Waffles!- se escucha desde abajo.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- dice ella mientras giraba fuertemente la perilla con desespero, pero esta seguía atascada, no se daba cuenta que desde el otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la puerta atascada con un destornillador que impedía que esta pudiera abrir.

-¡Starlight! ¡Me las vas a pagar cuando baje!- dice Lúthien entre dientes, mientras forzaba la perilla.

-demonios… demonios…. ¡por qué tenías que invitar a tus amigas hoy! ¡EN MARTES DE WAFFLES!- dice esta mientras se azotaba con fuerza contra la puerta- ¡me las pagaras, me las pagaras todas jovencita!- dice Lúthien dándole una patada a la puerta y yendo hasta su ventana, esta sale por la ventana y rápidamente baja al suelo, pero se encuentra con la sorpresa de que la puerta principal también estaba cerrada desde adentro.

-¡Nooooooo!- grita ella- Ábreme Spike.

Por más que esta imploraba nadie le habría, estaba afuera, inconsciente de el frio que estaba haciendo, Lúthien desesperada emprende el vuelo y sobrevuela el castillo buscando una entrada, encuentra una por la sala de observatorio que se encontraba hasta la planta alta, esta entra, pero se encuentra con la desagradable sorpresa de que la puerta que llevaba adentro también estaba cerrada con llave.

\- STARLIGHT TE VOY A MATAR MALDITA MOCOSA- dice Lúthien con cólera, de repente se escucha algo.

-¿alguien me hablaba?, que raro…. me pareció que alguien tocaba la puerta- se escucha era Spike que dado a los anteriores toquidos de Lúthien fue a ver que era, pero no se encontró con nadie.

-¡SPIKE ESPERA!- Grita Lúthien abriendo sus alas y saliendo por la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera llegar Spike cierra la puerta en su cara, sin percatarse de ella.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡SPIKE ÁBREME!- grita Lúthien con un tono colérico y dando de golpes a la puerta, finalmente entre tantos golpes y escándalo Spike abre la puerta, sin embargo Lúthien no previó esto y al estar recargada a la puerta callo de súbito.

-¡Lúthy! ¿Estás bien?- dice Spike ayudándola a levantarse- ¡¿Qué haces afuera con este frio?!- dice con un tono severo.

-WAFFLES- dice ella corriendo adentro y dirigiéndose a la cocina, llegando al gran comedor el cual estaba repleto, con un alrededor de 12 niñas de entr años de edad todas comiendo waffles recién hechos y la mayoría a punto de terminar.

-Waffles, Waffles- dice ella mientras se acerca a la mesa y divisa uno dentro de la sartén- ¡Aun queda uno! ¡Ese es mío!- dice ella mientras acelera el paso yendo hasta la sartén.

-¡oh miren aún hay uno!- se escucha y antes de que Lúthien pudiera hacer algo para tomarlo una capa de magia envuelve el Waffle y es levitado fuera de alcance de ella y parando sobre el plato de una pequeña alicornio amarilla y esta inmediatamente le da un mordisco al Waffle, Lúthien se queda inmóvil y completamente fuera de sí.

-que sabroso- dice la potrilla con satisfacción.

-¡estas muerta!- dice Lúthien con cólera saltando hasta donde estaba la potrilla.

-¡SPIKE!- grita la potrilla mientras salía corriendo.

-¡no hullas cobardeeeeeeee! ¡te comiste mi Waffle!- dice Lúthien con cólera.

-¡se volvió loca!-

-mami tenia razón sobre ella-

-con razón mis padres no querían dejarme venir a dormir-

-¡que alguien la ayude!- dicen las potrillas que presenciaban la persecución.

La pequeña alicornio corre debajo de la mesa y Lúthien la sigue provocando que se manifieste un caos tumbando varios de los platos, es entonces que barias de las niñas empiezan a gritar.

-¡ven aquí mocosa!- dice Lúthien con cólera- ¡me encierras en mi habitación, me dejas fuera de la casa y ahora te comes el ultimo Waffle! ¡te matare!- dice Lúthien con cólera.

-¡ayudame Spikeeeeeeeeeee!- implora la potrilla.

Es entonces que Spike llega y la pequeña potrilla se oculta tras de él.

-¡¿pero qué está pasando aquí?!- dice Spike con severidad.

-¡mi hermana se volvió loca!- dice Starlight con inocencia- dijo que quería matarme- dice esta entre lágrimas.

-¡a quien llamas loca!- dice Lúthien con severidad.

-¡Ayudameeeeee Spikeeee!- dice Starlight entre lágrimas.

-¡Lúthien Sparkle!- dice Spike con severidad y Lúthien se detiene y se encoje en hombros.

-¡ella quiere matarme!- dice Starlight con un fingido tono de tristeza.

-me consta, nosotras estábamos aquí desayunando tranquilamente cuando de repente llega la poni de tres patas y amenaza de muerte a su propia hermana-

-pero que miedo me da-

-Me alegra de que mi hermana no sea como ella-

-esa poni da miedo-

-¡como alguien como ella puede ser una princesa!-

-Spike… yo…- dice Lúthien apenada.

-a tu habitación- dice Spike con severidad.

-¡pero si ella!- dice Lúthien exaltada

-ve a tu habitación- dice Spike con seriedad- no me obligues a mandarle un pergamino a tu madre-

Lúthien se queda callada y en eso mira a la pequeña potrilla oculta tras de Spike, mirándola con una mirada que reflejaba satisfacción y malicia.

\- Lúthien sube ahora- dice Spike con severidad.

-está bien…- dice ella suspirando y avanzando lentamente hasta las escaleras, por unos instantes esta voltea y ve a su hermana intentando contener las ganas de reírse.

-un día de estos me las pagaras todas juntas Starlight- piensa Lúthien mientras subía las escaleras lentamente, con la mirada contra el suelo.

Lúthien llega hasta la puerta de su habitación y se encuentra con un destornillador atascado en la perilla de su puerta, esta lo toma con su casco y nota como este estaba bien atascada.

-lo atoro con fuerza…. ¿pero desde cuando una niña de 7 años tiene tanta fuerza?- dice esta entre dientes mientras intentaba quitar el destornillador pero no podía hacerlo, es entonces que con su magia toma el destornillador y tira con gran fuerza, provocando que la perilla se zafe, haciendo que la puerta se habrá, pero ahora es incapaz de volverla a cerrar.

-¡me las pagaras Starlight!- dice Lúthien con cólera, esta entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta con un fuerte puertazo, pero la puerta se abre aun así. Lúthien se recuesta sobre su cama dando un suspiro de frustración.

-un día de estos me las pagaras todas juntas- dice ella con frustración y cólera.

Lúthien se quedó encerrada todo el día, sin siquiera bajar a desayunar o comer, mientras tanto escuchaba como las potrillas se divertían abajo, ella solo se alegraba de que ninguna la moleste, con excepción de una que buscaba el baño y confundió la puerta de su habitación con la del baño, la potrilla se le quedo mirando con algo de miedo, y no era de extrañarse, pues últimamente se han hecho muchos rumores sobre ella, fuera de eso, ella estuvo sola todo el día.

Más tarde ese día Spike entra a la habitación de Lúthien.

-¿puedo pasar?…. ¿pero qué le hiciste a tu puerta?- dice Spike entrando.

-así estaba cuando desperté- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

\- Las amigas de Starlight ya se fueron a sus casas- dice Spike.

-aja- dice Lúthien inexpresiva.

-termine de limpiar el desastre de la cocina- dice Spike.

-me hubieras dicho y hubiera bajado a ayudarte- dice Lúthien inexpresiva.

\- Lúthy…. Sabes que no puedo…. Yo estoy a cargo… no quería ser duro pero….- dice Spike.

-no te excuses…. Lo entiendo- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-tu madre regresa mañana… y no quiero decirle que se la pasaron peleando desde que se fue- dice Spike suspirando- son hermanas-

-MEDIAS hermanas- recalca Lúthien.

-bueno…. Como sea…. No pueden seguir peleando…. Tú en especial… estas por cumplir los 14 y ella solo tiene 7 años- dice Spike.

-¿y que tiene que ver las edades?- dice Lúthien.

-que…. Bueno… tú ya estas grande…. Y ella aun es pequeña…- dice Spike.

-y solo por eso ella se tiene que salir con la suya- dice Lúthien entre dientes.

-recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que ustedes dos pelearon…. La noticia se esparció por toda Equestria…. Solo porque no dejaban de pelear por un simple helado de chocolate-

-era mi helado de chocolate- dice Lúthien- ella se comió el suyo y me quito el mío-

-solo por un helado de chocolate tuvieron un duelo de espadas- dice Spike frunciendo una ceja.

-creo que no debimos haber ido al museo de armas del renacimiento- dice Lúthien.

-yo también pienso lo mismo, pero esa pelea…. ¡Había fotógrafos que solo vinieron a ver la exposición y se encontraron con dos princesas alicornio teniendo un duelo de espadas!- dice Spike alterado- les tomaron muchas fotos… y llegaron a los periódicos de Equestria…. No sabes qué vergüenza le generaron a su madre ese día….-

-nadie salió herido- dice Lúthien con indiferencia.

-no, ¡solo destrozaron una sala entera del museo!- dice Spike con severidad.

-pero nadie salió herido- dice Lúthien.

-¿a no? Y qué me dices de esa cicatriz que tienes en el muslo- dice Spike.

-no la sentí- dice Lúthien- además ella me empujo contra ese estante-

-por un helado de chocolate…. Destrozaron una sala entera, tuvieron un duelo de espadas de él que toda Equestria se enteró Y NOS HICIERON PASAR POR TANTO A SUS PADRES Y A MÍ- dice Spike.

-fue su culpa- termina de decir Lúthien con indiferencia.

-todo esto comenzó desde que Starlight cumplió los 4 años, exactamente después de que tu enterraras su cara contra el pastel de cumpleaños- dice Spike- si alguien aquí empezó algo fuiste tú-

-estaba jugando, era una niña de 11 años- dice Lúthien- además me disculpe después de eso-

-desde ese día no dejan de pelear por cualquier cosa- dice Spike.

-era una niña, no esperaba que se lo tomara tan mal- dice Lúthien con indiferencia.

Ella también es una niña, una niña de 7 años, tú eres la adulta aquí- dice Spike y Lúthien se muestra indiferente ante esto.

\- ahora ve, ve el camino que ambas se forjaron, no pueden estar ustedes solas ni por un minuto, INCLUSO CREO QUE SI ESO LLEGARA A PASAR SE MATARÍAN- dice Spike con severidad- ¡son princesas actúen como tal!-

-aja- dice con indiferencia.

-antes de esa fiesta de cumpleaños…. Tú eras muy cariñosa con ella- dice Spike.

-eso es porque ella antes era tierna e inocente- dice Lúthien.

-¡el problema con ustedes es que ambas son tercas como mulas y muy vengativas!- dice Spike- ¡quizás no lo admitan, pero ambas son idénticas!-

-aja- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad- ¿ya me puedes dejar sola?-

\- LÚTHIEN SPARKLE, ambas son hermanas y es momento de que actúen como tal, no tolerare más peleas de parte de ustedes- dice Spike con severidad- solo quiero verlas convivir sin que esto signifique que tendré que cavar la tumba de alguna de ustedes- dice él entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?- dice Lúthien.

-¡no me gusta verlas así…. ¡ las quiero a ambas…. No tolero verlas pelear….- dice Spike entre lágrimas.

-hollé Spike… por favor… no me gusta verte así- dice Lúthien.

-¡y cómo quieres que este! ¡Yo cuide a ambas cuando solo eran solo unas bebés junto a su madre! ¡Les cambie los pañales, las alimente y las lleve al médico cuando estaban enfermas!- dice Spike con cólera- yo soy como su hermano mayor… no me gusta verlas así…-

-Spike… - dice Lúthien abrasándolo.

-no pueden seguir así….- dice Spike.

-Starlight no entiende… ella es muy…- dice Lúthien.

-lo se…. Es muy inmadura e impulsiva… pero sé que tu si entiendes… por favor… ya no peleen- dice Spike.

-de…. De acuerdo- dice Lúthien- lo... lo intentare...- dice con inseguridad.

-ven a cenar...- dice Spike- te hice unos Waffles-

Spike se seca las lágrimas y sale de la habitación de Lúthien, es entonces, cuando este abre por completo la puerta, que ella ve a su hermana menor medio asomándose por la puerta. Ambas hermanas, se quedan mirando fijamente con seriedad a los ojos.

-no me gusta ver a Spike así- dice Starlight dándose la media vuelta y yéndose.

-a mí tampoco- dice Lúthien mientras ve a su hermana retirándose.


	2. Chapter 2

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 2. Decisiones de los padres.

Era de noche, y en el castillo de la amistad se encontraban en el gran comedor Lúthien, Spike, la pequeña Starlight y Bast Bloodstream (el padre de Starlight y esposo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle) en una cena familiar. Desde aquella conversación con Spike las dos hermanas se han mostrado muy serias la una de la otra, no por estar enojadas si no para evitar pelear, pues ya era costumbre para ellas pelear por cualquier cosa, sin embargo obviamente esto en ocasiones ha ido muy lejos, cosa que preocupaba a sus padres.

-papi… mami... em. .. ¿no dijiste que regresaba hoy?- dice Starlight.

-ella dijo que regresaría hoy…. Quizás se le presento algo- dice Bast Bloodstream.

-la extraño mucho- dice Starlight.

-no te preocupes cariño, estoy seguro que pronto regresara- dice Bast con una sonrisa.

-de hecho no hace mucho me llego un pergamino donde decía que llegaría un poco tarde, quizás llegue cuando estés dormida- dice Spike.

-¡SIIIII! ¡Ya quiero que llegue mami! - dice Starlight con gran alegría-¡me quedare despierta toda la noche si es necesario para verla llegar!-

-disculpa Lúthien…. Esta mañana me encontré a tu amigo, Blu… dijo que no te a encontrado últimamente y que Spike le dijo que estabas enferma...- dice Bast.

-ayer no tuve un buen día "padre" no tuve ganas de salir – dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-creo que es muy bueno que tengas a un amigo que se preocupe mucho por ti…. ¿No crees cariño?- dice Bast.

-aja… si… él es muy atento con migo- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-¡huy tienes novio!- dice Starlight con un tono burlón.

-¡no es cierto es solo mi amigo!- dice Lúthien irritada y molesta.

-jajaja, si es tu novio- dice Starlight.

-¡que no es mi novio! ¡Cierra la boca o te voy a…..!- dice Lúthien pero esta se calla de repente al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Spike.

-ya no tengo hambre….- dice Lúthien levantándose y yendo a su habitación.

-jeje, está molesta, eso significa que si es su novio- dice Starlight.

-cariño… ¿Por qué dices que es su novio?- dice Bast intrigado.

-es bastante obvio, la forma en que lo niega y le molesta, además de que es el único "amigo que tiene" y pasa mucho tiempo con él, algunas de mis amigas dicen que así es una yegua cuando tiene novio y no lo acepta, muchas de mis amigas tienen hermanas mayores- dice Starlight.

-su novio ¿eh?- dice Bast.

-hay papá eres muy despistado ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?- dice Starlight.

-jeje, supongo que el trabajo me hace muy despistado jeje- dice Bast y ambos empiezan a reír.

Es entonces que se escucha como se abre la puerta.

-¡cariño…. Ya llegue!- se escucha.

-¡mami llego!- dice Starlight al reconocer la voz, e inmediatamente corre hasta la entrada y brinca a los cascos de la cansada yegua.

-mi cielo…. Aun estas despierta…- dice Twilight.

-¡hola mami!- dice Starlight con gran alegría y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su madre y esta se lo corresponde.

-sí... yo también te extrañe cariño...- dice Twilight.

-¿Cómo te fue en el imperio de Cristal?- dice Blu mirando a Twilight con algo de seriedad y Twilight lo mira con una actitud un tanto seria.

Más tarde esa noche Lúthien se encontraba recostada en su cama ya a punto de dormirse cuando en eso se habré la puerta, esta inmediatamente se levanta y voltea a ver a la puerta.

-disculpa…. La puerta estaba abierta…- dice Twilight notando que la perilla estaba rota.

-hola madre- dice Lúthien.

-disculpa no quería despertarte…- dice Twilight con un tono sumiso.

-no estaba dormida de todas formas- responde Lúthien.

-cariño…- dice Twilight un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa madre?- dice Lúthien arqueando una ceja.

-hija…. Tenemos que hablar de algo seriamente- dice Twilight con seriedad.

Era de noche y una tormenta empezaba a manifestarse, los cielos rujían y destellaban fuertes relámpagos que atronaban con fuerza, una tormenta aún más fuerte y agresiva se manifiesta poco a poco, azotando con fuerza a un, alguna vez tranquilo y pacifico bosque, los ríos se desbordan, todo empieza a inundarse, arrastrando todo haciendo que se impacte con fuerza contra las rocas y los árboles, pequeños árboles, arbustos, rocas e incluso animales son azotados con fuerza, siendo llevados a tierras más bajas por la fuerza de la corriente.

Entre los atronadores relámpagos y fuertes ventiscas se escuchaba el grito de un pequeño potrillo, atrapado entre la corriente, siendo arrastrado contra su voluntad.

-¡AYÚDENME! ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!- decía el potrillo mientras intentaba emerger, pero pronto la corriente lo sumergiría y lo azotaría con fuerza, siendo imposible que este pueda escapar o siquiera sujetarse de algo.

-¡AUXILIO!- dice el potrillo antes de ser sumergido y terminando hasta el fondo del rio, perdiéndose en la oscuridad eterna, cercana su muerte.

De repente de súbito un potro de entre 12 y 13 años de edad, despierta súbitamente, sudando en frio, este mira por la ventana y escucha un atronador relámpago, el potro enciende la luz rebelando que se trataba de un unicornio azul de crin azul oscuro con mechones blancos, este camina hasta la ventana y mira la tormenta, el cómo cientos y cientos de gotas golpeaban contra su ventana con gran fuerza.

-pero que sueño…. Más extraño…- dice con confusión.

-¿Blu?- se escucha junto a unos pasos acercándose por un viejo piso y rechinante de madera, el potrillo mira en dirección a la puerta y ve a una pegaso amarillo de crin rozada, larga y abundante- ¿estás bien cariño?- dice la pegaso amarillo, esta era Fluttershy.

-si madre- dice Blu con un suspiro mientras seguía mirando en dirección a la ventana.

-¿otra pesadilla?- dice Fluttershy con un tono un tanto preocupado.

-es raro…. Desde que comenzaron los tiempos de tormenta… hace tres días…. tengo este sueño- dice el potrillo mientras mira en dirección a la ventana, observando la tormenta que se manifestaba afuera.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa en ese sueño?- dice Fluttershy.

-no lo sé mami….. Es…. No lo sé…. No distingo nada… solo veo agua y nubes de tormenta azotando- dice este con un tono preocupante, Fluttershy se le acerca lentamente.

-es… es solo un sueño… ¿verdad?- dice el potrillo con un tono inexpresivo.

-em…. Si…. Solo un sueño… no puede lastimarte- dice Fluttershy- no tienes por qué temerle-

-si…. Lo suponía…- dice el potrillo con un tono inexpresivo.

Pese a que aún era de noche Blu se quedó despierto el resto de la noche, pensando en sus sueños, los cuales lo inquietaban mucho, esto era tal que incluso al llegar el amanecer y pasar el dìa este seguía en su habitación. Blu intentaba descifrar estos sueños en su mente, pero por más que se esforzara en recordar esto solo significaba un martirio para él, pues además de solo mostrar imágenes al azar del mismo atrapado en la tormenta, esto le provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza que casi lo obliga a pasar toda el día en cama.

-¿Cómo sigues?- se escucha, y nuevamente entra Fluttershy con una charola con sopa caliente y un té de hierba buena.

-solo me duele la cabeza…- dice Blu suspirando.

-llevas aquí toda la mañana….- dice Fluttershy preocupada- ya casi es tarde….-

-si… perdona…. Solo necesitaba… un tiempo….- dice Blu suspirando.

-no te ves muy bien cariño…. ¿quieres que te lleve al médico?- dice Fluttershy preocupada.

-estoy bien madre….- dice Blu con voz cortante.

-bu… bueno…. em… te traje la comida…. Puedes comerla aquí si quieres…. Más tarde regresare por el plato- dice Fluttershy un poco triste.

-madre…. Lo siento…. No quise….- dice Blu un poco avergonzado.

-no te preocupes…- dice Fluttershy con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿y tú ya comiste?- dice Blu.

-mande…- dice Fluttershy.

-em… ¿ya comiste madre?- dice Blu.

-oh…. Em… aun no….- dice Fluttershy.

-bueno…. Em… mejor em…- dice Blu levitando con su magia el plato con sopa- mejor bajemos y comamos juntos en el comedor… no quisiera ensuciar- dice Blu.

-oh… no… si no te sientes bien está bien…. Más tarde regresare por el plato- dice Fluttershy.

-jeje… no me siento tan mal madre… enserio- dice Blu, y ambos bajan al comedor.

Más tarde ese día.

Blu se encontraba paseando por los alrededores, usando una capucha en la espalda dado a las frías ventiscas que se encontraban azotando dado a la época del clima, pese al frio que este sentía, no parecía importarle mucho, de echo la manta que el usaba para cubrirse la espalda es muy ligera y solo la usa porque su madre le pidió que si iba a salir que se abrigara por lo menos la espalda, sin embargo a este no le importaba el frio, pues dado a su condición de lobo, es un ser el cual regula su temperatura con facilidad y tiene mucho aguante ante el frio.

Este sigue caminando para poder despejar un poco su mente, cuando en eso este divisa a lo lejos a una solitaria yegua, posada en una colina, Blu se acerca más hacia la yegua al reconocer de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Lúthien…?- dice Blu al ver a la joven yegua muy solitaria, sin embargo esta no se voltea y en su lugar sigue mirando en dirección a un mercado que se encontraba en la parte inferior, a lo lejos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí sola? Sin un abrigo….- dice Blu.

-no tengo frio- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-no tienes…. ¿o no sientes?- dice Blu- ve tu cuerpo… estas muy pálida... te enfermaras- dice Blu quitándose la capucha y cubriendo a Lúthien con este- Spike me dijo que estabas enferma… esto te ara mucho daño….-

-gracias…- dice Lúthien mientras se cubría con la manta que Blu le entregaba, esta miraba inexpresivamente en dirección al suelo, desviando toda mirada con Blu.

\- Lúthien ¿te pasa algo?- dice Blu preocupado- no te vi ayer en todo el día… ya estaba a punto de ir a tu casa… ¿te paso algo?-

-no…. Estoy bien…. Pero… mi madre regreso anoche de su viaje al imperio de Cristal- Dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-si… había escuchado algo de eso ¿a que fue a el imperio de Cristal?- dice Blu un tanto curioso, pero Lúthien se muestra muy seria e inexpresiva ante esto, manteniéndose callada por un largo rato.

-en un par de días se festejara la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos… estamos todos invitados- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad, rompiendo su silencio.

-una fiesta en el imperio de Cristal, jeje, creo que será divertido- dice Blu con una sonrisa.

-si…. Será divertido- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

\- Lúthien… ¿te pasa algo?- dice Blu un poco preocupado.

-no- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

\- Lúthien- dice Blu arqueando una ceja.

-estas dos semanas que mi madre estuvo fuera, fueron un poco difíciles, Bast solo está en casa en las noches, tiene todo el turno diurno, sale desde temprano así que Spike está a cargo- dice Lúthien- tuve que a aguantar a mi hermana yo sola, aunque se calmó un poco los últimos días….-

-bueno… el trabajo de tu padre es muy demandante… y tu hermana aun es una niña- dice Blu.

-no es mi padre- dice Lúthien con un tono cortante y severo- solo es el poni con el que se acuesta mi madre, y esa niña es solo mi media hermana-

-bueno…. Según tengo entendido… tu padre… el….- dice Blu.

-murió- termina de decir la yegua con indiferencia.

-bueno…. No quise…- dice Blu apenado.

-como sea nunca lo conocí, y además... según se, , fui un accidente de todos modos- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-no digas eso…- dice Blu.-no crees que… estas siendo muy dura… tienes quienes te amen…. En si… tienes todo lo que un poni podría pedir… eres una princesa- dice Blu con un tono sumiso.

-si…. Lo que digas Blu- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

\- Lúthien… sé qué te pasa algo… dime por favor... Puedes confiar en mí- dice Blu.

-no me pasa nada- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

\- Lúthien…. Puedes decírmelo….- dice Blu colocando su casco contra su hombro.

-mi hermana…- dice suspirando.

-¿sigue molestándote?- dice Blu y Lúthien asiente con la cabeza.

-Spike dice que nos peleamos demasiado…. por solo insignificancias…. Quizás tena razón- dice Lúthien.

-bueno…. Em…- dice Blu- mejor no digo nada- piensa este.

-desde que cumplió los cuatro años no podemos tolerarnos la una sobre la otra- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad -abecés me pregunto cómo una niña de 7 años de edad puede ser tan inteligente-

-bueno... según escuche… tú también eras muy inteligente de potrilla- dice Blu.

-jeje, sí, pero yo no usaba mi inteligencia para el mal- dice Lúthien con una ligera risita y ambos potros ríen.

-tu hermana es muy lista, y tú también- dice Blu.

-si… gracias- dice Lúthien.

Blu se sienta junto a ella y juntos miran hasta el mercado.

-Blu… escuchaste… de la academia de magia que abrió mi tía Cadance hace poco- dice Lúthien.

-em…. Si… es en el imperio de Cristal… según escuche es solo para niños prodigio, una escuela muy similar a la de Canterlot, pero bajo la supervisión de la princesa Cadance- dice Blu.

-este año abrió sus puertas- dice Lúthien.

-si…. Lo se…- dice Blu- por…. Ejem… ¿Por qué lo mencionas?-

-Por nada…. – dice Lúthien suspirando mientras se mordía los labios.

-mi hermana…. Anoche invito a todas sus amigas- dice Lúthien.

-¿si…?- dice Blu algo extrañado por el repentino cambio de tema, era evidente que hay más en los pensamientos de ella de lo que de verdad le dice, había cosas que Lúthien no le contaba, y pese a los esfuerzos de Blu por usar su habilidad de leer mentes, por alguna extraña razón que él nunca pudo entender, en ocasiones no es capaz de leer los pensamientos de ella, mas precisamente cuando esta está enojada o triste.

-eran más de una docena… y según ella, no vinieron como cuatro de sus amigas- dice Lúthien.

-em…¿ si…?- dice Blu sin saber a dónde iba el asunto.

-ella tiene tantas amigas…. Y solo tiene 7 años…. Y yo…. En 14 años… solo te tengo a ti- dice Lúthien.

-em… perdón….- dice Blu apenado.

-no…. Perdona… no me mal entiendas…. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos…. Y aprecio mucho eso… Nunca he tenido suerte con relacionarme con otros ponis de mi edad- dice Lúthien.

-je pues ellos se lo pierden, tu eres una de las ponis más dulces e inteligentes que conozco, no entiendo como alguien no quisiera ser tu amigo- dice Blu con un tono comprensivo.

-pues la realidad es otra Blu- dice Lúthien- estoy sola-

-no lo estás...- dice Blu con un tono suave.

-cuando era niña... yo solo quería tener más amigos…. Creo que….- dice Lúthien.

-¿quieres ir a el imperio de Cristal verdad?- dice Blu con una ligera sonrisa.

-Blu…. No quiero… hacer que te sientas mal pero….- dice Lúthien con un tono inseguro y al mismo tiempo triste.

-no…. Te entiendo…. – dice Blu interrumpiéndola.

-no, no me entiendes….- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-claro que te entiendo….- dice Blu con una ligera sonrisa.

\- mira Blu…. con todas las peleas que he tenido con mi hermana últimamente... mis padres… - dice Lúthien con un nudo a la garganta.

-¿crees que tus padres no te dejaran ir por eso? je, yo creo que si te dejaran ir… pero... significa que vivirás halla ¿verdad?- dice Blu con un tono un tanto triste.

-si… me temo que serían pocas las veces que estaría aquí- dice Lúthien.

-si eso es lo que quieres yo no tengo ningún problema….- dice Blu poniéndose de pie- de echo… creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad para que hagas nuevos amigos-

-Blu….- dice Lúthien, tomándolo por el casco y mirándolo a los ojos, de poder hacerlo quizás ahora misma los ojos de ella estarían inundados de lágrimas, al ser incapaz de llorar sus ojos estaban checos y difícilmente reflejaban la tristeza que está en verdad seria en ese momento.

-eres tu… por el que yo… no quiero irme…. No quiero que nuestra amistad termine- dice Lúthien.

-has lo que creas correcto, después de todo…. Nuestra amistad siempre perdurara- dice Blu un tanto apenado y triste, mientras intentaba simularlo todo con una ligera sonrisa- si esta es tu oportunidad… no la dejes ir-

-pero es que no quiero irme- dice Lúthien con una vos melancólica.

-¿Qué?- dice Blu sorprendido.

-mis padres dicen que peleamos demasiado…. han decidido... que lo mejor será... que...- dice Lúthien- ese duelo de espadas fue la gota que derramo el vaso para ellos- dice Lúthien con pesar.

-ellos te... están obligando... eso… significa…- dice Blu.

De repente Lúthien se le abalanza contra Blu, dándole un profundo y largo beso, esta dura varios segundos, los cuales para ambos fue mucho más largo de lo que realmente fueron, no segundos, quizás minutos, horas o días, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos y cuando finalmente sus labios se separaron, el tiempo los alcanzo.

Blu estaba muy sorprendido y sonrojado a la vez, estaba impactado, paralizado y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz, apenado y triste por lo que esto significaba.

-quiere decir que este será nuestro adiós- dice Lúthien con pesar.


	3. Chapter 3

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 3. separación.

En el castillo de la armonía se encontraban Lúthien y Blu, preparando las cosas que Lúthien se llevaría a el imperio de Cristal.

Lúthien era la que se encargaba de guardar toda su ropa de invierno en una maleta mientras Blu se encontraba guardando y acomodando una serie de libros en una caja que Twilight le entrego.

-disculpa…. Este libro ya no cupo en la caja… ¿Dónde lo guardo?- dice Blu sosteniendo lo que a primera vista parecía un libro de cuentos.

-oh ese es el de un viaje inesperado- dice Lúthien tomándolo y revisando la contra portada- jeje, ¿sabías que el autor murió hace 175 años?-

-em… no- dice Blu.

-este libro es muy antiguo…. Pero sigue manteniéndose…. No es como otras historias que son aburridas porque ya paso su tiempo y nadie les entiende… este libro se sigue manteniendo igual de fresco e interesante que antes- dice Lúthien con nostalgia.

-se ve interesante…. ¿de qué trata?- pregunta Blu un tanto curioso.

-trata sobre un pequeño poni el cual se encamina a un viaje a lo largo de una antigua Equestria para llegar al tesoro de un dragón…. - dice Lúthien con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro- Es muy divertido y pese a ser un libro para niños…. Es más que eso… es una lectura de aventura muy completa, con personajes memorables y situaciones no tan infantiles y emocionantes-

-se ve que es muy bueno…- dice Blu con una ligera sonrisa.

-lo es…. Es uno de mis favoritos- dice Lúthien- sabes que…. Toma…- dice ella entregándole el libro a Blu.

-¿Qué haces?- dice Blu intrigado.

-te lo regalo….- dice Lúthien.

-pe… pero… no dijiste que era uno de tus libros favoritos- dice Blu.

-por eso quiero dártelo- dice Lúthien dándole un beso en la mejilla- sé que lo cuidaras bien-

-si….- dice Blu, este se queda mirando la portada, la cual era el dibujo de un inmenso dragón durmiendo sobre un vasto tesoro como cama y frente a él se encontraba un pequeño poni terrestre.

Pasan algunas horas y finalmente terminan de empacar.

-creo que terminamos…. ¿falta otra cosa?- dice Blu.

-creo que no…- dice Lúthien inexpresiva.

-¿Lúthien?- dice Blu, de repente ella lo abrasa fuertemente.

-no quiero irme…- dice ella con un tono melancólico.

-pero… ¿ya hablaste de eso con tus padres?- dice Blu.

-si….no entienden…. Ellos insisten que me valla…. Dicen que solo así dejare de meterme en problemas….- dice ella con melancolía.

-no te preocupes….. Estoy seguro que no será por siempre….- dice Blu con un tono comprensivo.

-aun así… no quiero irme- dice ella con un tono melancólico- te extrañare mucho….- dice ella con melancolía.

-yo también…- dice Blu acariciando su crin.

-¡lo sabía, sabía que eran novios!- se escucha, los ponis voltean y ven a Starlight asomándose por la puerta.

-¡cállate Starlight!- dice Lúthien con cólera.

-jaja, solo vine a avisarles que la cena esta lista- dice Starlight yéndose.

-mi hermana es una idiota- dice ella con cólera y fastidio- creo que le alegra que me valla-

-no es verdad….- dice Blu.

-¡claro que sí! ¡si no fuera la consentida de Spike y mi madre! No sé qué es lo que le haría- dice ella con rabia, el tono con el que ella lo dijo fue tan cebero y aterrador que incluso Blu sintió miedo de ella.

-bueno…. Em….- dice Blu incómodo y un poco asustado, mientras este se encogía en hombros y retrocedía lentamente, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿no quieres quedarte a cenar?- dice Lúthien casi de inmediato.

-por favor….- ruega Lúthien.

-mi madre me esperaba pronto….. Pues se ve que se avecina una tormenta…- dice Blu.

-por favor…. Spike hará chocolate caliente y galletas- ruega Lúthien.

-está bien- dice Blu con una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, era de noche en el imperio de Cristal, y en una pequeña casa de las tantas que hay, un padre estaba recostando a su hijo de 4 años.

-buenas noches hijo- dice el poni de cristal a su hijo, el niño se mostraba muy temeroso.

-¿pasa algo?- dice el padre un tanto preocupado.

-papi…. No quiero estar solo…. ¿puedo dormir con tigo esta noche?- dice el potrillo con algo de miedo.

-pero…. ¿Qué es lo que pasa mi cielo?- dice el padre frunciendo una ceja.

-creo…. Que hay un monstruo bajo mi cama- dice el potrillo medio cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-pero que dices- dice el padre un tanto incrédulo.

-por… por favor… no quiero estar solo…- dice el potrillo con miedo, el padre para que su hijo se calme decide ver debajo de la cama, y tal y como se lo esperaba no había nada.

-no hay nada…. Descansa hijo, mañana empiezas la escuela- dice el poni suspirando.

-pe…. Pero….- dice el potrillo con miedo.

-tienes que aprender a dormir en tu propia habitación hijo- dice el padre.

-¡si pero!...- dice el potrillo un tanto alterado.

-tienes que dormir en tu propio cuarto…. Ya no tienes 2 años…. Si quieres ser un niño grande tienes que aprender a dormir en tu propio cuarto- dice el poni con seriedad- tu madre está enferma, no podemos molestarla-

-¡papi es que….!- dice el potrillo alterado.

-entiende que ya no puedes dormir más en mi cama- dice el padre con severidad y ya a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¡es que papi esa cosa me va a comer si estoy solo!- dice el potrillo ya empezando a llorar.

-está bien…. Te dejare dormir con migo esta noche… pero por favor…. Que se la última vez- dice el padre suspirando.

-gra…. Gracias papi…- dice el potrillo con una ligera sonrisa de alivio.

Ambos ponis se van a la habitación del padre y se recuestan en la cama junto a una yegua embarazada la cual se veía en un estado muy decadente, sudando a montón y la piel pálida, esta temblaba como si tuviera mucho frio, pese a que estaba tapada con al menos 7 cobijas bien abrigadoras y aun así esta tenia frio.

El potrillo brinca hasta la cama y se queda mirando a la yegua dormida.

-mami no se siente bien ¿verdad?- dice el potrillo un tanto preocupado.

-se pondrá mejor… no te preocupes- dice el semental con seriedad, mientras tocaba la frente de la yegua.

-tiene mucha fiebre…. El doctor me dijo que solo era un resfriado…. Pero las medicinas que le doy no hacen ningún efecto- piensa el semental mientras acariciaba la crin de su esposa.

La yegua medio abre los ojos y ve a su esposo y su hijo frente a ella.

-ca…. Cariño….- dice la yegua con dificultad.

-mami…- dice el potrillo preocupado.

-vienes a acompañarnos esta noche ¿verdad?- dice la yegua con dificultad y dando una ligera sonrisa.

-si….- dice el potrillo con una ligera sonrisa.

-ven…. Ven cariño….. - dice la yegua haciendo espacio en la cama, el potrillo se recuesta junto a ella y la yegua la abrasa con su casco, el semental se recuesta junto a ellos, dejando a su hijo en medio de ambos.

-buenas noches hijo- dice el poni suspirando, dándole un beso en la mejilla al potrillo- descansa cariño- dice este pero la yegua en lugar de responder solo da exhalaciones con dificultad.

-bu… buenas noches papi…. Buenas noches mami….- dice el potrillo cerrando los ojos.

-descansen- dice el semental con preocupación.

Pasan un par de horas, el potrillo se durmió casi de inmediato, y la yegua seguía respirando con dificultad.

-después de dejarte en la escuela llevare a tu madre al médico otra vez…. Esto me preocupa mucho- pensaba el semental mientras veía su esposa e hijo dormir.

Este mira por un reloj, notando que se trataban de las 12: 34 de la noche.

-creo que el ya no despertara- piensa el semental mientras se levanta de la cama y toma al potrillo entre sus cascos, este estaba profundamente dormido por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que su padre estaba haciendo.

-cariño…. ¿Qué haces?- dice la yegua, quien a diferencia del potrillo esta no estaba del todo dormida, y se despertó cuando le quitaron a su hijo de entre sus cascos.

-tiene que aprender a dormir solo en su habitación- dice el semental con seriedad.

-pero…. No crees…- dice la yegua algo insegura.

-créeme… no es bueno consentirlos mucho a esta edad- dice el semental retirándose con el potrillo en cascos, este lo regresa a su cuarto, lo cobija con suma delicadeza.

-descansa- dice el semental acariciando la crin de su hijo con cuidado y luego regresa a su habitación con su esposa, la cual aparentemente se había vuelto a dormir.

-en definitiva tengo que llevarte al médico mañana temprano- dice el semental con seriedad y ´preocupación. Este se recuesta junto a su esposa y vuelve a dormir.

Pasan algunas horas, toda la familia estaba durmiendo cuando en eso, el padre de familia empieza a despertarse al escuchar una serie de ruidos extraños.

-¿Qué es eso?- dice este dando un bostezo, se empieza a escuchar un sonido que al principio no identifico, pero posteriormente empezó a reconocerlo, cosa que lo confundió bastante, este sonido era como si algo se estuviera amamantando, era exactamente el mismo sonido que se escuchaba cuando su hijo era un bebe y se alimentaba del pecho de su madre.

El padre se levanta de la cama y mira en todas direcciones, intentando ubicar ese ruido, este al principio creyó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero este sonido cada vez se hacía más claro, es entonces que ubica el ruido, este estaba no solo en la misma habitación donde él se encontraba, y no solo eso, si no también, según parecía, en la cama donde él estaba recostado, este inmediatamente voltea a ver a su esposa, la cual estaba debajo de muchas cobijas que la cubrían totalmente.

-ca…. Cariño….- dice el poni con un nudo a la garganta, este estaba a punto de quitarle las cobijas a su esposa y ver si había algo más debajo, este sentía un frio recorrerle la garganta, ya estaba a punto de jalar de golpe las cobijas cuando de repente, se escucha un fuerte y desgarrador grito, el cual el inmediatamente reconoció.

El semental salta de la cama y corre en dirección a la habitación de su hijo, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¡abre la puerta! ¡Ábreme!- dice el semental con exaltación y miedo.

-¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ!- se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El semental empuja la puerta, y sigue dándole de golpes y empujones hasta que finalmente logra derribar la puerta por completo, al abrir la puerta este se encuentra con la habitación de su hijo destrozada, con muchos muebles aventados, un desastre total y su hijo en el suelo, con su rostro inundado en lágrimas.

\- ¡papá, papá, eso quería comerme, eso quería comerme!- dice el potrillo entre lágrimas y sollozos, el padre inmediatamente va a auxiliar a su hijo sin percatarse de que una larga marca de garra a en la parte inferior de la cama del potrillo.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree, una tormenta azotaba los alrededores, los animales huyen a resguardase de la lluvia en sitios más elevados, todo se ocultan en sus cuevas y nidos e intentan mantenerse secos de esta, muchos otros intentan evitar que entre agua a sus nidos, usando rocas y fango como brechas para impedir el paso del agua.

Entre todo esto, solo había un ser que no se preocupaba por mojarse en la lluvia, un lobo azul el cual recorría los caminos inundados con suma facilidad y sin importarle que este termine empapándose totalmente, recorriendo los caminos inundados, escalando los montes y montañas entre largos brincos y con sumo cuidado, yendo a toda velocidad sin detenerse y sin parecer ir a un sitio en específico, pues daba bastantes vueltas, recorriendo casi el mismo camino, durante toda la tormenta.

Finalmente el lobo resbala cuando iba corriendo por un peñasco, este resbala apenas logrando sostenerse de la tierra para evitar una larga y dura caída entre un montón de arbustos y rocas, el lobo da un largo brinco y se aferra con fuerza contra un árbol para lograr recuperar el equilibrio antes de volver a tropezar.

El lobo da un largo suspiro y busca un sitio algo estable para poder descansar, este se posa en lo alto de una montaña y se queda observando en dirección a Ponyville, más precisamente en el castillo de la armonía, que desde tan lejos era visible para el lobo azul.

El lobo se queda observando el castillo entre la lluvia, pese a los estruendosos relámpagos que resonaban con fuerza en momentos, el lobo no despega su mirada de aquel castillo que se encontraba a lo lejos. El lobo empieza a emitir sonidos de tristeza y es entonces que el lobo empieza a encogerse y toma la forma de un unicornio azul, este no era ningún otro más que Blu. El poni se queda sentado manteniéndose en la misma posición que el lobo tenia, mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba el castillo de la armonía. Mirando el castillo con nostalgia y tristeza, intentando ubicar a lo lejos entre las tantas ventanas del castillo, el buscaba una que daba al cuarto de una poni en específico.

\- Lúthien….- dice Blu con un tono melancólico mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba.

Flashback.

Regresando a aquel momento en el que Lúthien y Blu se besaron, Blu estaba confundido, pero al mismo tiempo feliz y apenado, pues aunque el aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que era el sentimiento del amor, ahora más que nunca se le aclareció en su mente, se sentía bien, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía terrible, pues sabía lo que significaba.

-eso significa que este será nuestro adiós- dice Lúthien con pesar.

Blu se quedó paralizado ante esto, él no podía creerlo, no quería, que esto se fuera así de simple.

-adiós Blu…. Me iré a casa…. Tengo que empezar a empacar….- dice Lúthien dándose la media vuelta.

-¡espera!- dice Blu tomándola por el casco.

-en una semana empiezan las clases…. Tengo que preparar mis cosas- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-pe… pero….- dice Blu con un nudo a la garganta.

-aquella fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos…. ese día…. Después de la fiesta…. Todos regresaran a Ponyville…. Pero yo me quedare- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-pero… no puedes….- dice Blu en negación.

-mis padres tomaron la decisión…. Ya está hecho…. Lo siento en verdad- dice ella.

-pero…. Te iras a estudiar a el imperio de Cristal….- dice Blu.

-si…. Es una academia especial de magia- dice Lúthien.

-¡entonces iré con tigo!- dice Blu apresuradamente.

-no creo que sea posible- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Soy un unicornio! ¡Yo también puedo usar magia!- dice Blu.

-es una escuela de magia avanzada…. Tu nivel es muy bajo- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca has visto lo que soy capaz?- dice Blu alterado.

-je…. Blu…. Aunque aprobaras el examen…. De todos modos no estaríamos juntos- dice Lúthien.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- dice Blu.

-primero…. Es muy costosa la admisión….. En esta escuela trabajan muchos de los mejores maestros de Equestria, será muy demandante para ti- dice Lúthien.

-¡no me importa!- dice Blu.

-y tercero…. No tienes la edad- dice Lúthien.

-¿Qué?- dice Blu.

-para entrar debes tener al menos 14 años…. Yo los cumpliré muy pronto…. Pero tu…. Tu apenas estas por los 12- dice Lúthien- eres muy joven- la única forma en que te admitan…. Es que seas el unicornio más talentoso de todo Ponyville- dice Lúthien- solo así pasarían por alto tu edad-

-pe… pero….- dice Blu.

-Blu… de cualquier manera…. Eres muy joven para mi…. Tienes 12- dice Lúthien.

-solo eres mayor que yo por año y medio- dice Blu- cuando tengas 20 yo tendré 18-

-nos estamos adelantando demasiado Blu….- dice Lúthien.

-no lo creo…. Conozco gente que se lleva 5 años de diferencia y están casados- dice Blu.

-seguimos siendo muy jóvenes de todos modos- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa- Blu… aun somos muy jóvenes…. Espero algún día volver a verte- dice Lúthien dándole un beso en la nariz.

-solo prométeme que algún día nos volveremos a ver- dice Blu.

-algún día…- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa.

Fin del Flashback.

Blu se encontraba posado en lo alto de una colina, completamente inmóvil bajo la lluvia, siendo bañado por esta completamente, pese al frio que debería estar sintiendo a este no le importaba en lo más mínimo, cada suspiro de Blu se veía claramente como una nube blanca de vapor.

Pese a que ese día no fue la última vez que la vería, para ellos esa fue su despedida, dado a que fue la única ocasión desde ese día que estuvieron solos como tal, los siguientes días Lúthien se la paso encerrada en su habitación, preparando sus cosas, y aunque Blu fue a visitarla esos días, siempre estaba alguien presente, ya sean sus padres o la hermana menor de Lúthien.

Blu empezó a recordar aquellos momentos que ambos pasaron juntos, los muchos juegos, situaciones y experiencias, una larga amistad que duro 7 años, y aunque ellos se habían prometido que se volverían a ver, esto para Blu aun así era muy difícil para él, quien sabe cuánto tiempo pase para que se vuelvan a ver.

Blu se queda posado en la colina durante toda la noche, hasta que finalmente la lluvia se calma y poco a poco empieza a cesar, escuchándose apenas pequeños golpecitos que daban algunas gotas al caer, todo parecía ser pacífico y tranquilo, aún estaba oscuro, pero faltaba poco para el amanecer.

-llego el momento- dice Blu poniéndose de pie, mirando en dirección al pueblo con gran seriedad.

-es hora- dice el, dando un largo brinco y antes de llegar al suelo ya estaba en su transformación de lobo espectral, inmediatamente empieza a correr a toda velocidad, pasando por el fango, pisando los charcos de agua, este corría tan rápido que no se preocupaba con lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues provoco el levantamiento de mucho fango y termino embarrándoselo a los hogares de muchos animales e incluso a algunos los baño con esto mismo, animales que apenas empezaban a asomarse por sus hogares para asegurarse de que la lluvia halla parado de repente eran bañados por un puñado de fango cuando el lobo azul pasaba a toda velocidad cercas de sus casas.

Finalmente este sale del bosque Everfree, llegando a Ponyville, muy cerca de su casa, fuera se encontraba Fluttershy con un paraguas.

-Blu…. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte…. ¿Dónde estabas?- dice Fluttershy preocupada.

-necesitaba aire….. Perdona madre…. No quería preocuparte…. Creí que estabas dormida- dice Blu con inexpresividad.

-Blu…. Estas empapado….- dice Fluttershy- y muy sucio-

-si lo se…. Perdona….- dice Blu tomando una manguera cercana con su magia y comienza a bañarse rápidamente con este.

-oh my….- dice Fluttershy.

-ya no tengo fango…..- dice Blu inexpresivo.

-Blu…. Be a ducharte… con agua caliente…. Te hará daño….- dice Fluttershy preocupada.

-estoy bien madre…. Ya no tengo fango, solo necesito secarme- dice Blu.

-Blu… ve a ducharte ahora mismo- dice Fluttershy con un tono severo- por favor…- dice más calmada y con un tono tímido.

-está bien madre- dice Blu con una ligera sonrisa.

-cuando bajes estará listo el desayuno…. Apúrate oh se nos hará tarde para tomar el tren a el imperio de Cristal- dice Fluttershy.

-si madre….- dice Blu inexpresivo.

-hoy iremos a la fiesta de los gemelos de Cadance… y nos despediremos de Lúthien- dice Fluttershy suspirando.

-si…. Lo sé- dice Blu con seriedad.


	4. Chapter 4

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 4. La última noche en familia.

En el imperio de Cristal, se encontraba la princesa Cadance, recostada en su cama, junto a un potrillo bien cobijado en sus cascos. En eso se escucha un toquido a la puerta, Cadance se levanta procurando evitar el más mínimo ruido y abre la puerta, encontrándose con un guardia real.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice ella con un tono de vos muy bajo.

-disculpe…. Tengo la correspondencia… y un reporte de un incidente- dice el guardia.

-démelo y luego lo revisare, no ve que mi hijo aún está durmiendo- dice la princesa con seriedad.

-Disculpe – dice el guardia apenado, Cadance cierra la puerta y se dirige a la chimenea, la cual de la nada se enciende sola.

-primero veamos la correspondencia…. mmmmmmm... En su mayoría son confirmaciones de la fiesta de hoy- dice Cadance, en eso esta toma un pergamino el cual era el reporte de él que el guardia le había platicado.

-hubo una especie de ataque…. extraños avistamientos…. Una yegua enferma- dice ella con desinterés una vez que leyó la carta, esta avienta la carta contra la chimenea y regresa a la cama en donde se encontraba el potrillo durmiendo.

-parece que tú y tu hermana tuvieron una larga noche ¿verdad?- dice Cadance acariciando la pequeña criatura cobijada entre las sabanas.

Mientras tanto una llovizna cae sobre Ponyville, lentamente pequeñas gotas de lluvia caen poco a poco, el cielo esta nublado y un poco gris, sin embargo algunos rayos del sol empiezan a sobresalir poco a poco, iluminando las tierras pacíficas y prosperas.

En la estación de trenes se encontraban tres de las mane six, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity, todas traían consigo un abrigo, dado a la época helada que traen las lluvias, Rainbow Dash traía consigo un viejo abrigo azul oscuro y unas orejeras negras, mientras que Pinkie Pie tenía un abrigo bien acolchonado y abultado color azul cielo con decoraciones amarillas, también una bufanda rosa, un gorrito y unas orejeras bien acolchadas.

-Pinkie no sé cómo puedes traer eso puesto, esa bufanda no combina para nada con tu abrigo, y esas orejeras contradicen todo sentido de la moda- dice Rarity con repudio mientras esta titilaba del frio y se tapaba a con su abrigo- y tu Rainbow…. ¿enserio? Vas a usar esa ropa vieja para una fiesta en el imperio de Cristal- dice esta.

-mmm, será vieja esta ropa, pero al menos es muy caliente- dice Rainbow Dash.

-también la mía- dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

¿Acaso huele a palomitas?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡oh sí! Casi las olvidaba- dice Pinkie Pie abriendo el cierre de su abrigo y sacando de este una bolsa de palomitas recién orneada, está la abre y comienza a comérselas- oh perdonen ¿quieren?-

-si- dice Rainbow Dash tomando algunas con su casco.

-¿Por qué tenías una bolsa de palomitas guardada en tu abrigo?- dice Rarity frunciendo una ceja.

-¡porque son calientitas!- dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa- ¡¿quieres?!-

-uf…. No gracias…- dice Rarity suspirando y volteándose a otro lado mientras seguía titilando del frio.

-¡el tren ya está por partir! ¿Dónde están las demás?- dice Pinkie Pie un tanto inquieta mientras al mismo tiempo mascaba un puñado de palomitas.

-¡Pinkie! No es nada educado hablar con la boca llena- dice Rarity con fastidio.

-bueno….- dice ella tragando- ¿no creen que ya se tardaron mucho las demás?-

-es verdad…. ¿Dónde está Twilight y las demás?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no creo que tarden mucho, Spike me envió un pergamino hace poco diciendo que ya iban de salida- dice Rarity mientras leía una revista.

-¡ya no puedo esperar! ¡Tengo todo preparado para la mega- duper- súper fiesta doble de cumpleaños de los gemelos!- dice Pinkie Pie sacando un exageradamente diminuto maletín amarillo con una calcomanía de unos globos de un lado.

-abecés me pregunto cómo es que le hace- piensa Rainbow Dash mientras miraba el maletín de Pinkie Pie.

-¡hay viene Twilight!- dice Pinkie Pie señalando hacia la dirección por donde ella venia junto a su familia, y además también venía con ella Fluttershy y Blu, este último venia junto a Lúthien la cual se mostraba bastante seria e inexpresiva.

-perdonen la tardanza, es que antes fuimos a la granja de Applejack- dice Bast.

-¡¿y donde esta Applejack y sus dos hijos?!- dice Pinkie Pie extrañada al no verla con ellos.

-su bebé está enfermo…. Estos tiempos de lluvia son cuando más abundan las enfermedades respiratorias- dice Fluttershy con pesar, mientras al mismo tiempo volteaba a ver a su hijo Blu, recordando como esa misma mañana a este se le ocurrió dar un paseo bajo la lluvia- uno tiene que cuidarse mucho en esta época- dice ella con seriedad.

-bueno…. Supongo que ya es hora de irnos ¿no?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡si! ¡Ya quiero llegar a la fiesta! ¡Esperen a que los potrillos vean lo que su tía Pinkie les tiene preparado!- dice está emocionada.

-vamos Lúthien- dice Blu tomándola de los hombros.

-vamos…- dice ella con inexpresividad.

Todas suben al tren y se encaminan directo al imperio de Cristal, la mayoría estaban emocionadas por la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos, olvidándose completamente del otro motivo por el que se dirigen halla.

La mayoría se la pasaron charlando de innumerables cosas, ya sea de cosas que les pasaron recientemente, como cuando Pinkie Pie conoció sin saberlo a uno de los galanes de equestria mas anhelados por las jóvenes del momento, o cuando Rainbow Dash tubo por fin una cita con Soarin, o como le estaba yendo en la escuela a la pequeña Starlight.

Todas estaban aparentemente alegres y ansiosas por llegar al imperio de Cristal, con excepción de una yegua que se encontraba hasta los asientos de atrás, alejada de todos, en una esquina, con las luces apagadas, esta no era ninguna otra más que Lúthien, la cual desde que se le dio la noticia de que ahora estudiara en el imperio de Cristal se ha mostrado fría, cortante e irritable con casi todos.

Lúthien miraba a los demás, con ojos de recelo y rabia, una sombría mirada la predominaba, siendo como una señal de advertencia así como el cascabel de una serpiente venenosa. En su interior se desataba un infierno, una pelea de sentimientos encontrados, ira, tristeza, melancolía, eran solo algunos de ellos.

Mientras Lúthien miraba a las demás, esta enfocaba su mirada ante su madre y su hermana, las cuales estaban riendo por una anécdota que les conto Pinkie Pie hace poco, mientras las miraba esta recordaba aquella noche en que su madre la princesa Twilight Sparkle y su esposo le dieron la noticia.

Flashback.

Recién su madre había llegado de su viaje al imperio de Cristal, y esta entro a su habitación para contarle algo importante.

-lamento despertarte…- dice Twilight.

-no estaba dormida de todos modos madre…. No te preocupes….- dice Lúthien.

-hija…. Hay algo que quiero platicar con tigo….- dice Twilight mordiéndose el labio.

-dime madre…- dice Lúthien un poco intrigada.

-tu padre y yo…. Lo hemos discutido….- dice Twilight suspirando.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Lúthien.

-tú y tu hermana…. Pelean demasiado…- dice Twilight.

-aja…. Tal vez si no la consintieran demasiado- dice ella en voz baja.

\- perdona ¿qué dijiste?- dice Twilight.

-nada….- dice ella con una falsa sonrisa.

-mira Lúthien….. Ese duelo de espadas que tuvieron el mes pasado…- dice Twilight.

-fue hace un mes…. Vas a continuar con eso madre- dice ella con fastidio- ya me diste un sermón de varias horas…. Y ahora cada vez que lo recuerdas no dejas de recalcármelo- dice la joven princesa un tanto irritada.

-cariño…. Esa "pequeña" pelea que tuvieron…. Fue demasiado….- dice Twilight.

-¡ya madre! ¡ya deja ese tema en paz!- dice irritada.

-¡esa pelea…. Toda Equestria se enteró de ella!- dice Twilight.

-¡y eso que! ¡Qué tiene de malo! ¡Nadie salió lastimado! ¡La única que salió lastimada ese día fui yo, y no me importo!- dice Lúthien indiferente.

-¡LÚTHIEN SPARKLE! ¡Esto es mucho más serio y complicado de lo que te imaginas!- dice Twilight con severidad.

-una pelea entre dos ponis, ¡gran cosa! ¡eh leído cosas peores en los periódicos!- dice Lúthien a la defensiva.

-¡el problema es que ustedes no son ponis comunes! ¡Ambas son princesas! ¡peor tantito, son hermanas!- dice Twilight alterada.

-¡y eso que tiene que ver! ¿Eh? ¡Qué tiene de malo que dos hermanas se peleen!- dice Lúthien alterada.

-¡PRIMERA PLANA!- dice Twilight sacando un puñado de periódicos y entregándoselos a su hija.

-este periódico es de Ponyville… y es del mes pasado- dice Lúthien mientras lee el artículo que decía:

Dos jóvenes Princesas tienen un duelo de espadas en el museo del renacimiento.

Ambas princesas son las hijas de la conocida princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, cosa que es bastante irónico, muchos nos preguntamos qué clase de educación tienen estas jóvenes princesas para actuar así de violentamente entre sí mismas ¿este es el futuro que nos depara a nuestro reino?

El helado de la discordia.

Según testigos del lugar aseguran que todo fue por un helado de chocolate. Ambas hermanas empezaron a pelear a causa de este helado, según parece a las princesas no les gusta compartir.

Según testimonios de una poni rosa de crin alborotada y esponjada que apareció de repente ante nuestro investigador, dice que si a ella le hubieran hecho lo mismo habría actuado igual dado a que estos helados son los más sabrosos de toda Equestria, nuestro investigados se abstuvo de preguntarle más detalles a esta poni dado a que solo decía lo delicioso que estos helados son. ¿Acaso estos helados son tan deliciosos como para causar que dos hermanas peleen de esta forma?

-tu sabes que estos no son más que exageraciones- dice Lúthien sin importancia.

-¿así? Puede ser pero….- dice Twilight levitando los periódicos con su magia.

-¡ustedes no solo aparecieron en la primera plana del periódico de Ponyville!- dice mostrándole barias planas de periódicos de toda Equestria, y cada uno de los periódicos aparecían con alguna de las fotografías que les tomaron ese día.

-¡incluso el reno de los grifos se enteraron de eso!- dice Twilight con cólera.

Dos princesas pelean por un helado.

Justo cuando creímos que el reinado de las princesas ponis no podría caer más bajo, nos enteramos de que dos de sus crías pelean entre sí, teniendo un duelo a muerte con espadas, regresando a los tiempos del renacimiento en donde los primitivos ponis peleaban solo por posesión de tierras, ahora pelean por la posesión de un helado.

Según testimonios, una de las princesas fue herida de muerte y está actualmente en estado crítico de coma, se piensa que no se salvara.

Ahora como era de esperarse la hermana mayor fue la vencedora, pues una niña de solo 4 años no tendría oportunidad contra una yegua de 18. Un sentido pésame para aquella valiente potrilla que está en peligro de perder su vida en cascos de su propia hermana mayor, y lo peor del caso es que esta no es la primera vez que algo como esto pasa, no olvidemos que hace 1000 años paso algo muy similar con las princesas Luna y Celestia.

-¡eso es mentira! ¡Para empezar yo fui la que termino herida! ¡Enserio dijeron eso de Starlight! ¡Ella tiene 7 años y yo 14! ¡el que sea una princesa hace que crezca más rápido!- dice Lúthien alterada.

-esto ha llegado muy lejos Lúthien- dice Twilight con severidad.

-solo son chismes... ¡tú sabes bien que Starlight no sufrió ni el más mínimo daño!- dice ella alterada- todo esto es mentira-

-lo sé pero... Muchos no están conformes con esto, se convocó una reunión del consejo de todas las naciones y rasas, en la que solo discutimos este tema, y aunque tus tías y yo te defendimos, el resto de los gobernantes no están nada contentos con esto, algunos incluso quisieron quitarnos el rango de princesa a todas las que te defendimos- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-¡debes estar bromeando!- dice Lúthien incrédula y alterada.

-¡No! ¡Esto ya es demasiado!- dice Twilight.

-¡ustedes son las máximas gobernantes de Equestria, se supone que ustedes tienen el control sobre todo!- dice Lúthien.

-¡solo por eso conservaras tus alas y cuerno!- dice Twilight- ¡el consejo quería quitarte tu cargo de princesa, y todo lo que ello significa! ¡Tus alas, tu cuerno! ¡Incluso querían desterrarte!-

-¡pero que exagerados son esos ancianos!- dice Lúthien.

-el consejo quizás no tiene poder sobre nosotras, pero si tiene influencias sobre el pueblo, todas las princesas estamos en vigilancia, si algo como lo de aquel día se repite…. No habrá de otra, la princesa Celestia está obligada a quitarnos el cargo- dice Twilight con severidad.

-¡¿no puedes hacer nada?!- dice Lúthien.

-¡pero claro que sí! ¡Y es solo por eso que te iras!- dice Twilight.

-¡que!- dice Lúthien- me... me... me desterraras...-

-ambas tienen que separarse, pero también tienen que ser supervisadas por un miembro del consejo- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-¿¡a donde se supone que iré!?- dice Lúthien.

-tu tía Cédanse esta por abrir una academia de magia avanzada, iras con ella, y te quedaras hay- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-¡me tengo que ir al imperio de cristal! por... por... ¿por qué?- dice Lúthien.

-alguien del consejo te tiene que vigilar, tu tía Cadance es parte de el- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-pe…. Pero….- dice Lúthien.

\- Lúthien, si no vas con tu tía Cadance, te enviaran al imperio de los grifos, y serás vigilada por el rey- dice Twilight con severidad.

-pe… pero….- dice Lúthien- ¿Por qué?-

-por qué solo ellos se ofrecieron a hacerse cargo de ti- dice Twilight- ¡y no quiero que ese salvaje se quede con mi hija, he escuchado cosas muy desagradables sobre la atracción que algunos grifos sienten ante los de nuestra especie!

-pero….. ¿No puedo ir con mi tía Celestia o Luna? En….. En… ¿canterlot?- dice Lúthien.

-Starlight se quedará con ellas- dice Twilight- dado a que aún es muy joven, se quedara con ellas-

-¿y que pasara con tigo?- dice Lúthien.

-yo….. Se me sanciono…. La princesa Celestia convenció al consejo de que a ninguna de nosotras nos quitaran nuestro cargo de princesa, pero mi voto ya no es válido….. Ya no soy parte del consejo…. Por eso ninguna de ustedes se puede quedar con migo…. – dice Twilight con cólera.

-madre….- dice Lúthien ya sintiéndose culpable.

-ambas se separaran de mi lado…. No le digas a Starlight…. No quiero…. Le diremos que se quedara con sus tías por un tiempo… ella las quiere mucho…. No veo necesidad de contarle lo sucedido para que se quede….- dice Twilight.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?- dice Lúthien.

-el consejo nos dio dos semanas como máximo para que ambas estén con sus respectivos tutores….- dice Twilight- la princesa Celestia los convenció de dejarlas unos días con migo antes de….- dice Twilight con cólera.

Lúthien se queda callada ante estas palabras, ella no sabía cómo responder ante esto, sentía gran cólera y tristeza, Twilight se le queda mirando, notando el infierno que se desataba dentro de ella.

-se me permitirá hacer visitas mensuales…- dice Twilight con pesar.

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?- dice Lúthien.

-porque estamos a prueba…. Si las cosas se calma… la princesa Celestia me dijo que podríamos ampliarlo a una visita a la semana… tus visitas por otro lado… por el momento no podrás regresar a Ponyville…..- dice Twilight.

Lúthien maldecía en su mente a los miembros del consejo con cada palabra que esta decía, explicándole sobre como estaría el asunto.

-lo siento….- dice Twilight levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- Lúthien…. Se lo que piensas del consejo…. Pero toma esto en cuenta…. De no ser por ellos… ahora mismo estaríamos en guerra con los grifos y en conflicto con los perros diamante- dice Twilight.

Fin del Flashback.

Lúthien se la pasó casi todo el camino sentada, en completo silencio y seriedad, y pese a que Blu se le acercó para hablar con ella eh intentar animarla, Lúthien no le prestó atención, perdida entre sus pensamientos, exhorta en su propio mundo, sin dejar de mirar en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermana, platicando con su madre y las demás portadoras, es entonces que Lúthien recuerda lo que su madre le dijo a su hermana para convencerla.

Flashback.

Un par de días antes, Lúthien se encontraba con Spike preparando la cena, una vez que ellos han terminado Spike le pide a Lúthien que fuera por su madre y su hermana, esta se dirige a la habitación de su hermana, y se encuentra con la puerta entreabierta, ella ya estaba por entrar cuando.

-¡muy bien hija, tu lectura a progresado!- dice Twilight.

-¡gracias mami!- dice Starlight con una sonrisa.

-em hija….. Puedo hablar con tigo- dice Twilight, ese último dialogo hizo que Lúthien no abriera la puerta, pero esta se quedó junto a la puerta para escuchar cómo le contaba que ya no estaría más en casa, pues Lúthien sabía que su madre no estaba muy segura de como contarle o decirle esto, y hora, ya a tan solo dos días de que se separarían, era momento de explicarle.

-dime mami….- dice Starlight un tanto extrañada.

-hija… ¿no te gustaría ir a visitar a tu tía Celestia?- le dice Twilight a su hija menor.

-¡con mi tía Celestia! ¡siiiii! ¡Me gusta mucho jugar con Tara y su hermanito!- dice Starlight con emoción- jeje, es muy divertido jugar con sus poderes del caos-

-¿no te gustaría pasar un tiempo con ellos?- dice Twilight.

-¡seria grandioso!- dice Starlight.

-¿Qué te parece si después de esta fiesta de cumpleaños tú te vas con tu tía Celestia?- dice Twilight.

-jeje, sería muy divertido quedarme con ellos- dice Starlight.

-y qué opinas si…. ¿Dejo que te quedes a estudiar en la primaria donde yo estudie?- dice Twilight.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo….- dice Starlight un tanto confundida.

-em…. Como te explico…. ¿no quieres?... estudiar en donde yo estudie… hay aprenderás muchas cosas… y estarás en la misma escuela donde esta Tara- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta y una falsa sonrisa.

-bueno….. Pero…. Mis amigos…..- dicen Starlight un tanto insegura.

-estoy segura que hay aras muchos más amigas…. Y pasaras mucho tiempo con tu prima favorita- dice Twilight, era más que evidente que intentaba convencerla.

-bueno….. no lo sé….- dice la potrilla insegura.

-estoy segura que te divertirás mucho…. Estarás con tu prima favorita todo el tiempo…. – dice Twilight.

-bueno…. Es… está bien- dice Starlight algo confundida.

-bien hija….- dice Twilight con un tono melancólico.

-mami…. ¿te pasa algo?- dice Starlight un poco preocupada, pues Twilight no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos de cólera y tristeza que significaba el separarse de sus dos hijas. Es entonces que Lúthien decide entrar al percatarse de esto.

-madre… Starlight, es hora de cenar Spike las espera abajo…. Hizo galletas con chocolate caliente- dice Lúthien para poder romper la tención que se estaba generando sobre su madre.

-¡galletas!- dice Starlight saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a Lúthien y Twilight solas.

-madre….- dice Lúthien.

Es entonces que Twilight se abalanza contra ella abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡no quiero! ¡No quiero separarme de ustedes! ¡ustedes son mis niñas…. son mis bebés!- dice esta con cólera y tristeza.

-lo siento….- dice Lúthien mientras la abrasaba ella también.

Fin del segundo Flashback.

Luego de un largo viaje, por fin llegan al imperio de cristal donde casi de inmediato las mane six fueron recibidas por los guardias de la princesa Cadance y llevadas ante ella, todas se dirigen al castillo en donde se encontrarían con la princesa Celestia, Discord y sus dos hijos, una era la pequeña Tara Solaris (la cual ya conocemos del fanfic anterior) de 8 años, siendo solo un año mayor que Starlight, y su hermano era un potrillo de apenas 4 años de edad, de nombre Luck el cual a simple vista era un potrillo gris claro de crin blanca y negra y ojos azules, sin embargo mirándolo más de cerca se podía distinguir que su cuerno era en realidad azul claro y que algunas de las plumas de sus alas eran cafés oscuro, una variante de color poco común, de echo la pequeña tara también tenía esta particularidad con su cuerno, siendo también azul claro, pero dado a su color de piel blanco, este casi no se notaba.

-¡hola princesa Celestia!- dicen todas al llegar.

-jeje, hola- dice Celestia con una sonrisa.

-hola Discord… niños- dice Fluttershy llegando con ellos.

-¡HOLAAAAAAA!- dice Pinkie Pie con un gran grito que aturdió a todos.

-jeje, hola- dice Discord, abrasando a su hijo menor para cargarlo.

-¡hay han crecido mucho!- dice Fluttershy con ternura.

-hola Fluttershy- dice el pequeño potrillo con su inocente vos.

-¡hay pero que cosita!- dicen Pinkie y Fluttershy con ternura.

-qué bueno que vinieron- dice Celestia.

-si… solo Applejack no pudo venir porque su hijo menor se enfermó- dice Twilight.

-entiendo- dice Celestia.

-¿Dónde está Luna? Creí que iba a venir- dice Twilight.

-oh ella… bueno… ella esta con su novio- dice Celestia frunciendo el ceño.

-¿tiene novio?- dice Twilight extrañada.

-si… desde hace tres semanas…. Yo tampoco lo creí…. Digo… la vi salir con el pero…. Creí que sería como sus otras citas… que solo estaría con él un par de ocasiones y ya…- dice Celestia.

-¡la princesa Luna tiene novio!- dice Pinkie Pie a los 4 vientos.

-¡Pinkie!- dice Twilight con severidad.

-ups… perdón…- dice Pinkie Pie.

-la verdad…. Creo que debería alegrarme…. Digo…. Después de tanto… solo ella faltaba…- dice Celestia.

-¡y quien es su novio!- dice Pinkie Pie curiosa.

-¡Pinkie!- le dicen Fluttershy y Twilight con severidad.

-¿que dije ahora?- dice Pinkie Pie extrañada.

-jeje…. Es un guardia que recién entro el año pasado, parece buen tipo, tiene una hermana que esta de uf- dice Discord con un aligera sonrisa.

-¡Discord!- dice Celestia con severidad.

-jeje, solo bromeo, jeje tu sabes que eres la única yegua para mí- dice Discord con su tono romántico, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-papi, tengo hambre- dice el pequeño Luck con timidez.

-oh claro….- dice Discord sacando de la nada un recipiente con papilla de plátano, el potrillo se muestra bastante ansioso ante esto.

-¡papilla de plátano con leche!- dice el potrillo con baba en la boca.

-eres igual que tu madre, adora las bananas- dice Discord entregándole el recipiente abierto a su hijo con una cuchara, de repente Celestia le da un leve pisotón a Discord.

-¡¿Qué dije?! Yo me refería al puré– dice Discord exaltado.

-¡Hola Tara!- dice la pequeña Starlight llegado con ellos.

-¡Holaaaaa Starlight!- dice la otra con gran energía, dándole un fuerte abraso.

-¡mami dijo que me quedare con ustedes! ¿Es verdad?- dice la potrilla curiosa.

-tener que cuidar de una más…- dice Discord inexpresivo y en eso Celestia le da un codazo, Discord voltea a verla y ve como Celestia la mira con una cara que decía- ¡no hables de más y sígueme la corriente!-

-¡oh si ya recordé! ¡Claro! Em….. Si… si…- dice Discord nervioso.

-claro mi cielo, a partir de mañana tu estarás con nosotros- dice Celestia con una sonrisa.

-¡genial!- dice la potrilla- aunque…. Creo que extrañare a mis amigas….- dice está cambiando su actitud de alegre a un tanto triste.

-no te preocupes…. Podrás escribirles- dice Tara con una sonrisa.

-¡y podremos jugar tu y yo todo el día!- dice Starlight ansiosa.

-jeje, claro que si- dice la potrilla con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está la princesa Cadance y los cumpleañeros?- dice Pinkie pie sacando su cañón de fiesta.

\- es verdad ¿Dónde están los cumpleañeros?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-je, la niña está jugando en el trampolín de haya- dice Discord apuntando a un trampolín que se encontraba en los jardines del castillo- y el niño y su madre… bueno digamos que su madre le está dando su lechita- dice este y no tardo en recibir otro pisotón de parte de Celestia.

-¡ahora que dije!- dice Discord.

-¿todavía le está dando pecho?... pero… ¿qué no ya tiene 6 años?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-lo mismo dije- dice Discord y en eso Celestia le da otro pisotón.

-yo ya no tomo leche de mami, ¡ya soy niño grande!- dice el pequeño Luck con inocencia.

-jeje, si con lo que estoy muy agradecido ahora hay más para mí- dice Discord con un tono picaron mientras acariciaba la crin de su hijo, y Celestia lo vuelve a patear.

-¡hay, ahora que!- dice este irritado.

-hay niños presentes- dice Celestia con severidad.

-como sea…. 6 años y seguir recibiendo pecho… creo que es extraño- dice Rainbow Dash.

\- bueno…. Creo que no es tan extraño….- dice Fluttershy mientras pensaba- mi madre no dejo de darme pecho hasta que cumplí los 7…. Y es porque me metieron a la academia de vuelo- piensa ella mordiéndose los labios.

La princesa Twilight sale por el balcón dejando que los niños se diviertan y los demás platiquen, Twilight se mostraba muy destrozada, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, dentro de si ella estaba desmoronándose.

-mis niñas….- dice esta con cólera.

-no te preocupes…. Están en buenos cascos….- se escucha, era Celestia.

-pase todo este tiempo…. Criándolas… cuidándolas…. Para que se me sean arrebatadas….- dice ella con cólera y ya a punto de llorar.

-regresaran a ti… te lo prometo- dice Celestia.

-pero cuando….- dice ella con cólera.

-debes entender que esto es muy difícil…. Sé que ellas estaban jugando… pero esto no es algo bien visto en una princesa…. Dale tiempo a los del concejo…. Hablare con ellos… para que las regresen a ti….- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-si….- dice Twilight con cólera.

-cuidare bien de tu hija…. Y Lúthien…. Está en los mejores cascos…- dice Celestia.

-ella me odia…- dice Twilight con tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dice Celestia.

-mi hija…. No ha tenido una vida muy fácil…. Desde que era niña… ha sido muy delicada… y en sus 14 años… solo logro obtener un solo amigo…. O quizás algo más que eso… y yo se lo arrebate- dice Twilight con culpa y tristeza.

-no…. No te culpes…. Nadie tiene la culpa….- dice Celestia, Twilight no lo resiste más y comienza a caer en llanto, es entonces que Celestia va con ella y le da un largo abraso para calmarla.

-tranquila…. No te preocupes por tus hijas…. Estarán bien… y algún día… regresaran a ti… te lo prometo- dice Celestia con un tono suave.

Más tarde baja la princesa Cadance con su hijo en su lomo, el potrillo era un alicornio rojo oscuro de crin verde oscuro y con algunos mechones negros, este se veía bastante tímido e inocente al punto de que no quería separarse de su madre ante la presencia de tantos ponis.

-bueno…. Wes… saluda- dice Cadance.

-ho… hola…- dice el potrillo con timidez.

-¡payasoooooooooo!- se escucha y de repente una potrilla rosa de crin roja y negra se abalanza contra Pinkie Pie, esta era la otra hija de Cadance.

-¡hola Penny!- dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-¡hola payaso, te extrañe mucho, mucho, mucho!- dice la potrilla con alegría.

-no, no, no mi nombre es Pinkie, yo soy tu tía Pinkie Pie- dice la poni rosa.

-¡payaso!- dice Penny con alegría.

-Pinkie- dice ella.

-¡payaso!-

-Pinkie-

-¡payaso!-

-Pinkie-

-¡payaso!-

-Pinkie-

-¡payaso!-

-¡Pinkie!-

-¡payaso!-

-P-I-N-K-I-E-

-P-A-Y-A-S-O-

-MI NOMBRE ES PINKIE PIEEEE-

-¡PAYASOOOOOOOOOO!- grita la potrilla manteniendo la actitud alegre, el grito fue tan agudo que ensordeció a todos y lastimo los agudos y sensibles oídos de Blu.

-¡hay pero como grita esta niña!- piensa el potrillo azul mientras se sobaba los oídos, de echo faltaba poco para que le sangraran.

-¿estás bien hijo?- dice Fluttershy preocupada.

-si…. Si… estoy bien…- dice Blu con una ligera sonrisa.

\- mi nombre es….- dice Pinkie Pie sacando un alta voz, esta toma mucho aire y estaba a punto de gritar su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, pero de repente el altavoz se convierte en un plátano y una manzana aparece de la nada y tapa la boca de Pinkie Pie cual marrano rostizado.

-Discord- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-no me mires a mí- dice Discord.

-no me gusta que griten muy fuerte- dice el pequeño Luck con seriedad.

Todos menos Pinkie Pie ríen, y es entonces que comienza la fiesta, los nombres completos de ambos potrillos eran Wes Cruger y Penny Wise, y esta era su fiesta de cumpleaños número 6, a primera vista parecían potrillos normales exceptuando el hecho de que eran alicornios, sin embargo un oscuro secreto se guarda en ellos desde el día en que fueron concebidos.

Los potrillos empiezan a jugar, sin embargo el pequeño Wes no quería separarse de su madre, este se mostraba muy incómodo ante la presencia de tantos ponis.

-mmmm ¿no crees que tu hijo es demasiado…..?- le dice Discord a Cadance, este se acerca al potrillo y este último se oculta tras su madre.

-solo es así cuando está en un sitio con mucha gente- dice Cadance.

-mmmmm aun así….- dice Discord.

-¡mira mami! ¡Estoy volando y no estoy usando mis alas!- se escucha, todos voltean y ven a la pequeña Peny aferrada ante un gran número de globos, flotando en el aire.

-¡estoy Flotando! ¡Flotando!- dice la potrilla rosa con gran alegría.

Discord y los demás estaban un tanto extrañados, no solo por las personalidades opuestas de los gemelos, sino también por el desinterés por la seguridad de la potrilla por parte de Cadance, cualquier otro padre en su posición correría apresuradamente para evitar que su hija se lastimara, pero Cadance estaba muy calmada, quizás demasiado.

-¡WIIIIIIIIIIII ESTOY FLOTANDO!- dice la potrilla con alegría.

-si, hija, te estoy viendo- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-¡hay no! ¡Ten cuidado!- dice Fluttershy tomando un cojín y colocándose debajo de la potrilla en caso de que caiga.

-¿no harás nada?- dice Celestia un poco extrañada y preocupada por la seguridad de la niña.

-la estoy viendo, además ella ya sabe volar- dice Cadance.

-pero…. Cadance…. ¡Ni Discord es así de despreocupado!- dice Celestia indignada- ¿Qué no te preocupas por la seguridad de tu hija?-

-jeje, oh Celestia, no te preocupes, sé que no le pasara nada, ella estará bien- dice Cadance con desinterés.

-pe… pero…- dice Celestia.

La potrilla se suelta de repente y cae sobre Fluttershy, esta última queda un tanto aturdida, pero da un suspiro de alivio al ver a la potrilla a salvo.

-¡otra, otra, otra!- dice Penny con alegría.

-no hija, mejor ve a jugar con los demás niños- dice Cadance.

-oh... ¡está bien!- dice la potrilla yendo con Tara y Starlight.

-es su cumpleaños, dejen que se divierta- dice Cadance relajada- mira Celestia, ella es mi hija, y yo sé lo que es mejor para ella-

La fiesta prosiguió, todos se divirtieron un montón, jugando, conviviendo, comiendo pastel y helado, las mane six pese a su actitud ellas también eran conscientes de lo que pasaría después de esta fiesta, la separación de una familia, pero ellas lo que querían era hacer que este último día, se la pasaran alegres, que por un momento se olvidaran de sus penas, un último día de diversión para una madre y sus hijas que no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo.

El atardecer llega inevitablemente, la fiesta tenía que terminar, y dado a que el camino del imperio de Cristal a Ponyville o Canterlot era muy largo y todas se encontraban exhaustas por la anterior fiesta, todas son escoltadas hasta una serie de habitaciones, en donde pasarían la noche y mañana temprano regresar a sus hogares en un tren o carrosa.

Cadance le hiso el favor a Twilight de darle una habitación con una cama extra grande en donde ella dormiría no solo con su esposo si no también con sus dos hijas, una última noche en que pasarían juntas, Twilight hacia un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, por aparentar alegría, y pese a que le trae una inmensa alegría el estar una última noche con sus hijas durmiendo a su lado, la pena y el dolor que sentiría cuando llegara el momento la corroía y no le permitía disfrutar de esta última noche.

-papi…. ¿no dormirás con nosotras?- dice Starlight notando como su padre se acomodaba en un sofá.

-no…. No… yo dormiré aquí esta noche- dice Bast.

-pero…. Hay suficiente espacio para todos…- dice Starlight.

-no te preocupes… ustedes tres duerman…. Yo estoy a gusto aquí- dice Bast con una ligera sonrisa.

-bueno….- dice la potrilla un tanto confundida, la verdad era que Bast prefería que esta noche con sus hijas fuera solo para Twilight, el que ella estuviera rodeada solo de sus hijas, después de todo, pese a que ella no se atreve a decirlo como tal, esta vendría siendo su despedida.

-yo estaré bien, ustedes descansen- dice Bast con una ligera sonrisa.

-buenas noches papá…- dice ella aun extrañada -buenas noches mami…- dice Starlight acurrucándose en los cascos de su madre, está la abrasa fuertemente.

-buenas noches hijas….- dice Twilight dándoles a ambas un beso en la mejilla antes de apagar las luces y para ya dormir.

-buenas noches madre- dice Lúthien haciendo algo que Twilight no se esperaba, esta se levanta y les da un beso de buenas noches a ambas, a su madre y su hermana menor, y posteriormente esta con su magia levita las cobijas y cobija a ambas con delicadeza y cariño.

-descansen…..- dice Lúthien acercándose a su madre y acurrucándose junto a ella.

Twilight usando sus alas abrasa a su hija mayor mientras que con sus cascos abrasaba a su hija menor, acurrucándose totalmente la una sobre la otra.

\- los extrañare mucho madre….- dice Lúthien en vos baja antes de cerrar los ojos para ya dormirse.


	5. Chapter 5

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 5. La despedida.

Ha llegado el amanecer en el imperio de cristal, la inevitable partida y separación de una familia ha llegado, sin embargo algo de lo que nadie se percató ese día es que esta noche fue la más larga de todas, y no precisamente por accidente, este fue un pequeño y discreto regalo por parte de las princesas Luna y Celestia que previamente se habían puesto de acuerdo, al saber que esta sería la última noche de Twilight con sus hijas.

Después del desayuno todas, incluidos las princesas Celestia y Cadance fueron junto a su familia para la despedida final.

De todos los presentes, los únicos que no sabían o no entendía lo que pasaba eran los más jóvenes, los niños, los pequeños potrillos que acompañaban a sus madres, incluida la pequeña Starlight, que era inconsciente de que ahora estaría lejos no solo de su hermana, si no de sus padres por un largo e indefinido tiempo, en su mente solo pensaba que pasaría a lo mucho un par de meces con su prima favorita, pese a que ya se le dijo que de ahora en adelante estudiaría en la escuela de Canterlot, aun así ella ignoraba lo que esto significaba.

Se intentó que la despedida fuera lo más normal posible, para evitar que la pequeña Starlight sospéchese lo que estaba pasando.

-bueno… hija…. Espero que te portes bien…. Con…. Con tus tías…. Y tus primos…. – dice Twilight con una falsa sonrisa.

-si mami….- dice Starlight con una sonrisa- pero… mami…. ¿Por qué estas triste?-

-no…. No estoy triste…. Es… solo una basura en mi ojo… si… solo eso- dice Twilight mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su casco.

-está bien…. Mami….- dice Starlight y de repente esta le da un fuerte abraso- te extrañare mucho- dice con una sonrisa.

-yo…. Yo…. Yo también mi pequeñita- dice Twilight correspondiéndole el abraso a su hija, ya a punto de caer en llanto.

-ejem…..- se escucha y de repente aparece Discord en medio de ambas separándolas justo antes de que la pequeña Starlight notara que su madre estaba llorando.

-espera a que llegues a Canterlot, mi esposa y yo teníamos pensado en preparar una habitación para ti sola, pero es entonces que mi pequeña Tara dijo que lo mejor sería que ustedes dos compartieran habitación , yo le dije que si eso no la molestaba en su privacidad, ella dijo que para nada, je, es una niña de ocho años, estoy seguro que en un par de años más ella exigirá su propia habitación , pero que importa, al final decidimos que lo mejor sería que tu decidieras- dice Discord con un tono de vos tan rápido que pareciera que no se tomó ni un segundo para respirar, de echo a todos por un momento les pareció que él se había comido a Pinkie Pie o algo así.

Mientras Discord se llevaba a la pequeña Starlight por los hombros, Twilight se dio rápidamente la media vuelta para limpiarse las lágrimas, ella no quería que su hija menor la viera en este estado. Pese a los intentos de Twilight por retomar la compostura y calmarse un poco.

\- ¡por favor Twilight, retoma la compostura!-dice Rainbow Dash.

-todo estará bien…. Cálmate Twilight- dice Fluttershy- respira onda, respira-

\- tranquila...- dice Rarity.

Le decían sus amigas mientras Discord y Pinkie Pie distraían a Starlight.

-¡y es así como se fundó el imperio de Cristal!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie…. Creo que me estabas contando ¿Cuándo hubo una invasión en Canterlot? ¿no?- dice Starlight un poco confundida, pues Pinkie Pie parecía hablar de un tema al azar, diciendo una serie de frases que no parecían tener relación.

-¡oh, esa es una gran historia! ¡Pero eres muy joven para oírla! Quizás en cuando cumplas los 8 te cuente como es que encontré ese pedazo de marfil debajo de mi almohada, esa es una gran historia no tanto como la de la boda en canterlot jeje ¡hollé quieres que te cuente lo que paso en la boda en Canterlot!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-em…. Si…- dice Starlight.

-cuando seas mayor- dice Pinkie Pie dándole de palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿estas mejor cariño?- le dice Bast a Twilight.

-si…. Si…- dice Twilight entre sollozos y dando un largo respiro.

-¿quieres que nos vallamos a casa ahora?- dice Bast.

-¡No! No…. Quiero hablar con mis hijas antes- dice Twilight tomando un pañuelo y secándose la nariz.

-está bien….- dice Bast con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lúthien, Starlight… hijas- dice Twilight yendo con ellas, y ambas hermanas prestan atención ante su madre.

-las cosas no han salido como esperaba…. Pero quiero que sepan…. Que sin importar lo que pase… sin importar si estamos separadas…. Yo las amare… por siempre… siempre estarán en mi corazón hijas mías… ustedes son mi mayor tesoro, y espero que algún día…. Ustedes dos vuelvan a estar juntas y se lleven bien…. Como verdaderas hermanas- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-madre…..- dice Starlight algo inquieta, pues pese a ya no haber lágrimas en los ojos de Twilight, estos estaban rojos, inyectados en sangre por la irritación causada por su cólera y dolor, señalando y delatando su estado emocional, y por unos instantes, Starlight pareció comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Las quiero mis niñas- dice Twilight abrasando a sus dos hijas fuertemente, el abraso que esta les dio era tan fuerte que ninguna de las dos hermanas era capaz de zafarse pese a sentir algo de asfíctica, pero ninguna de las dos hermanas hizo algo por decirle, pues ambas sentían ahora cólera y tristeza, y al igual que Twilight, no querían separarse de ella.

-ejem…. No es por ser grosero… pero nos falta un largo camino por recorrer….- dice Discord.

-cierra la boca o no tendrás S-E-X-O por los siguientes 10 años- dice Celestia con severidad.

-bueno me callo… que mala eres con migo- dice Discord con sumisión.

-S- e ¿Qué seguía?- dice Luck con inocencia- ¿Qué es eso?-

-el juego favorito de papi- dice Celestia con severidad.

-sigo sin entender- dice Luck.

-¡yo si entiendo! ¡Yo si entendí! ¡Yo si entendí! S-E-X-O- S-E-X-O- S-E-X-O-¡Es justo como mami me trajo a este mundo! ¡siiiiiiiiiiii! - dice Penny de repente con gran alegría, todas se le quedan viendo un tanto extrañadas a la potrilla, pues supuestamente su corta edad indicaría su inocencia.

-ejem, hija- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-¿si mami?- dice Penny con una sonrisa.

-Shhhhhhhhh- dice Cadance.

-Shhhhhhhhh- repite Penny- jajajaja Shhhhhhhhh- dice la potrilla aplaudiendo.

-y se supone que esta niña tiene 6 años apenas, je, ¿pero qué clase de educación tiene esta niña?- piensa Discord con seriedad.

-mami… s-e-x-o ¿no es cuándo?- dice el pequeño Wes con inocencia y un tono poco audible.

-¡hijo bebe tu leche!- dice Cadance de repente colocando el rostro del potrillo contra su pecho.

-y el otro está igual de dañado…. No puedo creer que Celestia me diga que soy un padre muy irresponsable y descuidado, cuando es evidente que no soy el peor- piensa Discord con disgusto.

-aun así…. Dejando de lado ese tema, ahora me siento mal por Twilight- piensa Discord mientras voltea a ver a Twilight aun abrasando a sus hijas, este avanza hacía con ellas mientras no despegaba su mirada de ellas, las cuales parecía que no querían separarse nunca.

-¿A dónde vas Discord?- dice Celestia con un tono de voz muy bajo pero al mismo tiempo un tanto severo.

-espérame tantito cariño- dice Discord poniéndose frente a ellas- ejem…. Disculpen, no quiero molestarlas, solo quiero entregarte algo Twilight-

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Twilight con sus ojos nuevamente inundados en lágrimas.

-toma- dice Discord entregándole un pequeño paquete envuelto.

-¿Qué es?- dice Twilight extrañada.

-no lo abras hasta que llegues a casa- dice Discord guiñándole el ojo.

-¡ey se suponía que era mi cumpleaños y Discord no me regalo nada! ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!- dice Penny mostrándose por primera vez ante todos molesta.

-Penny- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-¿SI?- dice la niña con un tono más severo y apretando los dientes.

-es un libro de matemáticas y algebra avanzada- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-oh, que aburrido, bueno, no importa, jajajaja iré por un pastelillo- dice la potrilla retirándose con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro y cual Pinkie Pie sale a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí un resplandor rosa.

-¡pastel!- dice Pinkie Pie a punto de ir tras de la niña.

-¡tú te quedas! Ya casi nos vamos- dice Rainbow Dash sosteniéndola de la cola con sus dientes, Pinkie Pie empezó a patinar en la tierra y empezó a escarbar en el suelo hasta quedar medio enterrada.

-pero mami… a mí me gustan las matemáticas y el álgebra avanzada- dice Wes con timidez- y él tampoco me regalo nada, y también era mi cumpleaños- dice con timidez y encogiéndose en hombros.

-ese libro ya lo tienes cariño, es el de ciencia de la forma y las figuras volumen 4- dice Cadance con inexpresividad y dando un suspiro.

-¡oh si, ese ya lo tengo tres veces, es mi favorito!- dice el potrillo mostrándose por primera vez ante todos con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero este al percatarse de esto y del como todos lo miraban con extrañeza, se le fue el aliento por unos instantes y se escondió tras de su madre como si hubiera visto un monstruo.

-disculpen…. No quise….- dice el potrillo ocultando su rostro contra el pecho de su madre.

-¿pero qué le pasa a este niño?- dice Discord extrañado mientras le echaba un reojo al potrillo que se aferraba con fuerza ante los cascos de su madre.

-adiós mis niñas, pronto nos volveremos a ver- dice Twilight con una falsa sonrisa.

-adiós madre…- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-bueno cariño…. Es hora de irnos- dice Celestia llendo con Starlight.

-adiós mami…. – dice la potrilla mientras iba hasta el carruaje de Celestia y al pasar junto a su hermana mayor se detiene por unos instantes, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-adiós hermana- dice la potrilla con inexpresividad y corre de vuelta as carruaje de su tía.

-lo siento… pero ya se nos hizo tarde y necesitamos regresar a Canterlot- dice Celestia con pena.

-entiendo….- dice Twilight con inexpresividad mientras miraba a su hija correr hasta el carruaje y sentándose junto a su prima, la pequeña Starlight se notaba un tanto triste, pareciera que poco a poco estaba comprendiendo lo que pasaba y esto la apenaba mucho, siendo ella de alguna forma culpable de esto.

-no te preocupes…. Regresaran a ti algún día- dice Celestia en voz baja antes de subir al carruaje.

-pero mientras ese día no sea mi presente, para mi es lo mismo- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

Los pegasos que tiraban del carruaje de Celestia empiezan a correr y emprenden el vuelo, llevándose con sigo a Celestia, su familia y la hija menor de Twilight, esta última se queda inmóvil, viendo como poco a poco el carruaje donde iba su hija desaparecía tras el resplandor de los rayos del sol en lo alto.

-Twilight…. Em… el tren debió partir hace una hora- dice Rainbow Dash.

-si lo se…. Perdonen….- dice Twilight llendo hasta el tren y subiéndose en este.

-¡madre!- Dice Lúthien llegando con ella y deteniéndola por el casco.

-lo…. Lo siento…- dice ella con sumisión.

-no hay nada por que disculparse…. Si alguien tiene la culpa de algo soy yo… por ser mala madre- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-no…. No lo eres…- dice Lúthien con un nudo a la garganta mientras ve a su madre subir al tren, siendo ella la primera en entrar y tras de ella le siguieron las demás, siendo Blu el ultimo.

-te espero adentro- dice Fluttershy subiendo al tren.

-no me dijiste que…. Ambas se irían- le dice Blu a Lúthien.

-acordamos que no hablaríamos de eso… - dice ella con un tono cortante.

-oh… entiendo….- dice Blu apenado.

-además, estaba tan enojada, que no me puse a pensar en lo que estaba pasando mi madre en este momento- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad, intentando ocultar toda la culpa y cólera que sentía en ese momento.

-eso…. Em….- dice Blu.

-soy…. una idiota- dice Lúthien dándole la espalda a Blu.

-no… no lo eres…. Entiendo… es duro por lo que estás pasando- dice Blu.

-no lo entiendes verdad, ¡todo esto fue mi culpa!- dice ella con cólera y mordiéndose los labios con tal fuerza que le empiezan a sangrar.

\- Lúthien… ¡Lúthien, deja de morderte los labios!- dice Blu tomándola por los hombros.

Lúthien mira al suelo un pequeño charco de sangre que ella misma se provocó.

-no me dolió- dice ella inexpresiva mientras se limpiaba con su casco.

-sé que no te duele…. Pero…- dice Blu levitando un pañuelo y ayudándola a limpiarse- de todos modos, no está bien que hagas eso-

-Blu- dice ella quitándose el pañuelo de encima- estoy bien- dice ella sonriéndole y tomándolo por el casco, los dos se miran a los ojos, por unos instantes perdidos en su mundo, y lentamente ambos acercaron sus labios una vez más, poco a poco, sus corazones empezaron a latir agitadamente, hasta que finalmente sucedió, ambos labios, rosando los unos contra los otros suavemente hasta que finalmente se unieron. Por unos breves momentos, separados de lo que pasa a su alrededor, solos, en su propio mundo sin percatarse los estaban observando desde el tren. Finalmente son interrumpidos por un sonido estridente y aturdidor, se escucha, se trataba de un fuerte silbato, era el tren a punto de partir.

-creo que es momento de que te vayas- dice ella separándose de él lentamente.

-si… adiós- dice Blu un poco sonrojado y triste.

-nos volveremos a ver- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa.

-si…. Adios…. – dice Blu apenado mientras se subía al tren dando pasos lentos, este se sienta junto a su madre, del lado de la ventana, el tren avanza y lentamente se aleja del imperio de Cristal, Blu seguía mirando por la ventana viendo en primera instancia como se apartaba de Lúthien y posterior mente del imperio de Cristal, Blu siguió mirando en dirección a la ventana hasta que finalmente el imperio de Cristal ya no era visible.

Blu baja la mirada dando un suspiro y luego mirando al frente, notando las muchas miradas que tenía sobre él, la mayor parte de las mane six .

-em…. ¿pasa algo?- dice Blu apenado y nervioso.

-nop nada- dice Spike.

-jeje, no creas que no los vimos- dice Rainbow Dash con un tono picaron.

-hay no- dice Blu encogiéndose en hombros.

-no creas que dejare que mi hija salga con alguien como tú- dice Bast con un tono serio y en eso todas se echan a reír, todas menos Twilight quien se mantenía con una porte inexpresiva.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal.

La joven princesa Lúthien Sparkle, se encontraba sentada en la estación de trenes, y al igual que Blu, ella está observando como el tren se alejaba poco a poco del imperio de Cristal.

\- Lúthien…. Ya es tarde….- dice Cadance llegando con ella- ven… tengo que mostrarte tu habitación.

-si…- dice la joven princesa levantándose y yendo con Cadance.

-esta semana te quedaras en mi castillo- dice Cadance.

-¿esta semana?- dice Lúthien un tanto extrañada.

-si…. Bueno, la escuela que estoy por abrir está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, a las afueras de la ciudad, hay tendrás tu propio dormitorio- dice Cadance.

-¿Por qué es tan lejos?- dice Lúthien.

-es que construí un nuevo edificio, en donde se impartirán las clases, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que te acomodaras hay con gran facilidad, tendrás maestros de todo tipo… aprenderás muchas cosas, y estoy segura que harás nuevos amigos- dice Cadance.

-aja- dice Lúthien inexpresiva.

-a esta escuela entraran potros de toda Equestria, estoy segura que te llevaras bien con ellos dice Cadance.

-si… como digas- dice Lúthien.

Dentro del imperio de Cristal Cadance le muestra a Lúthien, el camino a la que por el momento seria su habitación.

Las dos princesas entran al gran balcón y estaban por subir las escaleras, cuando en eso Lúthien, nota al pequeño Wes aun aferrado al lomo de su madre.

-mmmm ¿Dónde está Penny? La última vez que la vi estaba en la estación de trenes… no cree que…- dice Lúthien.

-oh, no te preocupes, ella sabe el camino de regreso, además…. Dijo que irira por una rebanada de pastel, seguramente regreso al castillo y ahora misma debe estar dormida por ahí- dice Cadance con una sonrisa que denotaba desinterés.

-¿no cree que le pueda pasar algo? Digo… solo tiene 6 años- dice Lúthien.

-jeje, no le pasara nada, lo sé- dice Cadance.

Mientras ellas subían las escaleras no se percataban que en lo alto, sobre un candil, se encontraba la pequeña potrilla con el rostro embarrado por betún de chocolate y durmiendo pacíficamente, mientras el candil se tambaleaba ligeramente, sin el más mínimo cuidado o preocupación que significaba, no solo dormir en una superficie poco estable, sino que además la caída que le esperaba en caso de que algo salga mal era de más de 30 metros.

-quiero más chocolate- balbucea la potrilla entre ronquidos mientras giraba levemente para acurrucarse y acomodarse mejor, a solo centímetros de una larga caída mortal para cualquiera.

-gatitos…. Gatitos… - balbucea la potrilla dando una ligera sonrisa- gatitos en llamas- dice ella bostezando y chupándose el casco.

Finalmente luego de una larga caminata, llegan a la actual habitación de Lúthien.

-espero te guste- dice Cadance abriendo la puerta, rebelando una amplia y bien decorada habitación.

-está bien…- dice Lúthien inexpresiva.

-¿no te gusta?- dice Cadance.

-es 5 veces más grande que mi habitación en casa… supongo que está bien- dice Lúthien suspirando.

-hollé, hollé, tranquila- dice Cadance tomándola de los hombros, con un tono de voz muy maternal- sé que extrañas a tu familia, jeje, y está bien, es normal, pero te prometo- dice Cadance con tono maternal y acercándose a su oído y diciéndole en un tono poco audible y con una sonrisa- que pronto dejaras de pensar en ellos-

-¿Qué?- dice Lúthien extrañada, de repente se escucha un fuerte impacto, similar a como si arrojaran un costal de arena contra una larga caída.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dice Lúthien extrañada.

-le dije que no se durmiera hay otra vez, esa niña no hace caso- dice Cadance con fastidio.

-¿Qué? ¿le paso algo a Penny?- dice Lúthien.

-no- dice Cadance inexpresiva.

-¡mami, mami!- se escucha, y rápidamente, antes de que Lúthien o Cadance salieran de la habitación aparece la pequeña Penny con la boca sangrándole.

-¡mira mami, se me callo otro diente!- dice la potrilla con gran alegría, y antes de que pudiera mostrarle el diente Cadance inmediatamente la toma.

-hay hija, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te duermas hay- dice Cadance con fastidio.

-jeje, es que me gusta cómo me mese- dice la potrilla entre risitas.

-ven vamos a limpiarte- dice Cadance llevándose a la potrilla.

-¿estás bien Penny?- dice Lúthien preocupada mientras ve como Cadance se la llevaba.

-ella está bien, siempre le pasa, ella se mueve mucho cuando se duerme y abecés se cae- dice Wes con inexpresividad y suspirando.

-valla…. Creí… que no hablabas con nadie- dice Lúthien un poco sorprendida, pues el potrillo nunca se mostraba tan calmadamente como ahora.

-no me gusta estar en lugares con muchos ponis….- dice el potrillo encogiéndose en hombros.

-¿Por qué?- dice Lúthien.

-em…. Te veré en la cena- dice el potrillo, saliendo corriendo de repente.

-¿pero qué le pasa?- dice Lúthien extrañada.

Lúthien se queda recostada en la cama por un rato, y luego se dirige a la ventana y mira por esta, sin dejar de pensar en su familia, en lo culpable que se sentía por causar la separación de su madre y ellas, y también en el hecho de que estará lejos de todos aquellos que ella en verdad ama.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Penny.

-bien hija, creo que ya está, mmm, parece que no tienes ningún otro daño, además de ese chipote- dice Cadance suspirando- toma este algodón- dice entregándole un algodón bañado en desinfectante, pero en esto está de repente lo aleja de su hija.

-prométeme que no te lo volverás a comer- dice ella con seriedad.

-jeje, nop- dice ella.

-bueno….- entregándoselo.

-¡mi diente! Mami ¡mi diente!- dice la potrilla un tanto ansiosa.

-si, aquí lo tengo- dice Cadance sacando un largo colmillo de serpiente, de unos 5 centímetros de largo.

-es el tercero en este mes, haber déjame ver- dice Cadance y su hija abre la boca.

-aja, ahí están los otros dos, ya te están saliendo, a partir de ahora se te caerán los dientes de leche y te crecerán los nuevos- dice Cadance.

-jeje, leche, me gusta la leche, no tanto como a Wes- dice la potrilla.

-¿no te duele cariño?- dice Cadance.

-me gusta cómo se siente- dice la potrilla con una sonrisa- no sé cómo explicarlo… es, es jeje, no lo se-

-aja, veamos, dejare tu diente debajo de tu almohada y dejaremos que el ratoncito venga a traerte un regalo- dice Cadance acomodando el largo colmillo de serpiente y cubriéndolo con la almohada.

-yo me conformo con que venga el ratoncito y se quede a jugar con migo- dice la potrilla haciéndosele agua en la boca.

-me gustan los ratones- dice ella con baba en la boca.

-sí, sí, si te portas bien te regalare una docena la semana que viene- dice Cadance.

-¡¿sabes que me gusta más que los ratones?!- dice la potrilla.

-¿Qué mi cielo?- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-el miedo, ejeje, me gusta el miedo, como huele, jejeje es muy divertido ver a otros tener miedo- dice Penny.

-si, si, solo prométeme que no jugaras con nuestra invitada- dice Cadance.

-jeje, papi, ya se te adelanto mami- dice Penny con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- dice Cadance extrañada, de repente tras de la potrilla sale una serpiente roja.

-llego esta tarde, dice que no juegue con Lúthien- dice la potrilla con una sonrisa.

-y tu padre…. ¿no te dijo cuándo regresaría?- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-mmmm no le eh preguntado… ¿sabes cuándo regresa papi?- le dice Penny a la serpiente, esta le gruñe.

-dice que en tres años más, y que te extraña mucho- dice Penny.

-en… enserio- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-sip…. Ella dice que papi ahora mismo está ocupado preparándose, pero que pronto volverá con nosotras- dice Penny.

-si… ya quiero verlo- dice Cadance con una sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lúthien esta se encontraba con su mirada contra la ventana, admirando el atardecer, y al mismo tiempo, pensando en todo aquello que la trajo a este punto, el como ahora estará lejos de todos aquellos que le importan, y sin dejar de pensar en que el culpable de esto es su hermana.

Lúthien empieza a recordar aquellas peleas, las múltiples peleas que ella y su hermana menor tuvieron sin parar, los gritos y jalones de greñas que se daban la una contra la otra, y el como la mayoría de las veces Starlight se salía con la suya.

Lúthien da un largo suspiro.

-No soporto ni un grito más soy mayor que tú, y me puedo expresar , detesto las peleas y los llantos que me haces, desesperar solo eso, mamá te apoya para no verte llorar solo la chantajeas sin que yo este, yo detesto mi vida hasta el final.

Ahora lejos estaremos, no solo la una de la otra, ya no volveremos a estar con nuestra familia, tu sin tus amigas y yo sin él, mientras nuestra madre se quedara sola. Odio las peleas, no sabría lo lejos que estas irían hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, y solo puedo pensar en que ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

Pero ahora todo termino, separadas estaremos, de todos aquellos que nos importan, lejos de Ponyville estaremos, tú en canterlot y yo en el imperio, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo quisiera arreglar todo esto, no quiero estar lejos de él ni tampoco dejar sola a mamá, nuestra culpa es, y ahora nuestro castigo a llegado, el fin de nuestra hermandad y posible reconciliación, lejos la una de la otra, solo odio podremos impartir, un resentimiento que solo puede ir creciendo.

¡No! No puedo pensar así, a nuestra madre no le gustaría, pero no puedo evitar odiarte, recordar aquellos tiempos antes de ti, me traen una sonrisa de lado a lado, al punto de que abecés quisiera que no hubieras nacido.

Nuestras peleas culminaron, pues ahora estamos solas, lejos de todos los que nos importan, es tu culpa lo sé, pero... también mía es... yo debí ser más madura, soy la mayor y tú la menor, yo debo ser la que te proteja, pero en lugar de eso, peleas y nada más, una sobre la otra sin fin aparente.

Pero….. al recordar el día de tu nacimiento, y la expresión de nuestra madre al verte…¿Pero que nos pasó? Antes éramos amigas, yo cuidaba de ti todos los días, pero algo en nosotras cambio, dos hermanas unidas terminaron enemistadas, al punto de que no podemos estar solas sin que algo grabe pase.

¿Pero que nos pasó? esto... No podemos continuar así, si un día hemos de reunirnos me asegurare de que todo sea diferente, ahora solas estaremos, bajo una primera de estar todos reunidos otra vez, y ese día por mamá, nuestras peleas deben de llegar a su fin, buenas hermanas hemos de ser, es lo que ella quiere ver, solo así regresaremos a su lado-

La despedida llego, pero algún día regresaremos- dice Lúthien suspirando.

-Disculpa…- se escucha una voz tímida e inocente, Lúthien voltea y ve a el pequeño Wes asomándose por su puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Lúthien.

-em…. Disculpa… es hora de cenar- dice el potrillo con timidez.

-oh… iré en seguida…- dice Lúthien suspirando.

-si….- dice el potrillo- me gusto.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Lúthien.

-como cantas, me gusta mucho tu voz- dice el potrillo con una ligera sonrisa y timidez.

Finalmente luego de un largo viaje del imperio de Cristal a Ponyville, las mane six, han llegado a casa, algunas se quedaron platicando, sin embargo, Twilight se escabullo y fue directo a su castillo en donde se encerró. Más tarde ese día, su esposo Bast fue con ella.

-disculpa…. Twilight- dice el entrando- ¿estas dormida?-

-no- dice ella con inexpresividad.

-cariño…. Se lo que estás pasando… pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento- dice Bast.

-las consentías mucho- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-¿Qué?- dice Bast confundido, Twilight lo mira con seriedad.

-nada- dice ella con un tono cortante.

-cariño…. Ellas regresaran… pronto estaremos juntos- dice Bast.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Tú no eres miembro del consejo! ¡¿Qué has de saber?! ¡solo eres un soldado, sin voto ni influencia en ese grupo de ancianos! ¡ni siquiera sabes cómo son esos infelices! ¡son un montón de viejos que creen que hacen lo mejor por todos los pueblos! Je, vivimos separados, nunca se lograra la igualdad entre ponis y grifos, así como la igualdad entre perros diamante y dragones- dice Twilight con cólera.

-creo entender…. Por… porque lo hicieron…. Una princesa no se puede comportar así- dice Bast.

\- ¡TÚ HERAS SU PADRE! ¡De ambas! ¡Nunca las reprendías, solo te quedabas hay! ¡Nunca hiciste algo parecido a un regaño! ¡Nunca les levantaste la palabra ni una vez! ¡Las consentías demasiado!- dice Twilight con cólera- ¡POR TU CULPA NUESTRAS HIJAS SON ASÍ DE MALCRIADAS!- dice ella con gran cólera y todo se estremece por unos instantes.

-cariño…. Yo…. i… iré a dormir al sofá- dice Bast con un tono derrotado y temeroso, ya a solo un insulto más de dejarse llevar y caer en llanto ante las duras palabras de su mujer.

-Bast…. Lo siento… no quise…. Espera- dice Twilight- no quise desquitarme con tigo.

-tú crees que no me duele estar lejos de mis hijas… se lo que tu sientes cariño….- dice Bast a punto de llorar- también son mis niñas… mis… mis bebés…-

-Bast…. – dice Twilight apenada, y ambos se dan un fuerte abraso- perdóname.

-no… está bien… te…. Te entiendo- dice Bast.

-lo siento es solo que….- dice Twilight dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¡la sola idea de no tener a mis bebés! ¡QUIERO A MIS BEBÉS! ¡QUIERO A MIS NIÑAS!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas mientras ocultaba su rostro contra el pecho de Bast.

-volveremos a ser una familia, veras…. Que el día de mañana ellas regresaran a nosotros, estaremos juntos de nuevo- dice Bast acariciando su crin con delicadeza.

-si…. Las princesas Luna y Celestia se encargaran de eso…. ¿verdad?- dice Twilight.

-claro que si- dice Bast con un tono suave y tranquilizador.

Ambos se recuestan en la cama, quedando en silencio por unos momentos, y aunque ninguno sabía lo que pensaba el otro, ambos solo pensaban en una cosa, en estar juntos de nuevo, con sus hijas, tenerlas entre sus cascos así como el día en que estas nacieron y eran criaturas delicadas y tiernas, que apenas podían moverse, mirándolos a los ojos y sonriéndoles con su tierna sonrisa de bebés.

Entre todos estos recuerdos, ambos no pudieron evitar dar una ligera sonrisa de ternura seguida de una ligera lágrima de felicidad.

Twilight se levanta y se sienta en la cama para limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo, Bast hace lo mimos, solo que este al levantarse nota algo en el buro.

-acaso… ¿eso es el paquete que te entrego Discord?- dice Bast mirando el paquete.

-creo que si…. Se me olvido que lo traía…- dice Twilight.

-¿quieres abrirlo?- dice Bast.

-je, adelante cariño, ábrelo tú, sé que quieres- dice Twilight suspirando.

Bast usa su magia para levitar el paquete hasta con él, y empieza a desenvolver el paquete, exponiendo un marco.

-cariño…. ¡cariño!- dice Bast- mira.

Twilight mira el marco y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran, pero ahora de lágrimas de felicidad al ver el cuadro, un sentimiento de calidez y felicitada la inunda al verlo, este era una especie de fotografía familiar de ellos, sin embargo este no era un cuadro común, las figuras que estaban dentro, de ellos mismos con sus hijas parecían tener vida, eran ellos, reunidos con sus hijas y Spike, riendo, jugando, parecía como si esto fuera real, tan real que podrían tocarlo, pero al intentar hacerlo sus cascos solo impactaban contra un cristal.

-mis niñas…- dice Twilight con alegría.

-si… nuestras niñas- dice Bast sosteniendo el cuadro, ambos se le quedan mirando, y en eso Twilight usando sus alas de alicornio abrasa a Bast, este último se sonroja un poco ante esta acción y aún más cuando esta le da un beso en la mejilla.

-son nuestras niñas- dice Twilight.

-nuestros bebés- dice el dándole un beso en la nariz a su esposa.


	6. Chapter 6

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 6. El regreso.

En las profundidades de lo que alguna vez fue un laberinto de túneles debajo del imperio de Cristal, inundados por un mar de lava ahora endurecido y petrificado, dentro de una de las pocas cuevas que logro salvarse a la inundación se encontraba una poni encapuchada esperando, esta no era ninguna otra más que la princesa Cadance.

-es hoy…. Hoy es el día- dice ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-hoy finalmente culmina mi espera…. Penny dijo que te esperara aquí- dice ella un tanto impaciente y ansiosa.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio las siguientes horas, sin embargo Cadance se mantenía en el mismo sitio aun esperando.

Es entonces que una serie de serpientes rojas y negras empiezan a salir de entre una serie de pequeñas cuevas y comienzan a rodearla a ella, las serpientes empiezan a cubrir el suelo como si fuera alfombra, pese a estar bajo tierra una fuerte ventisca empieza a azotar fuertemente, haciendo que la crin de Cadance se mueva sin control, las serpientes empiezan a sisear fuertemente

De repente una pequeña esfera negra que despedía un tenue resplandor rojo, se materializa a solo un par de metros de donde se encontraba Cadance, flotando por unos instantes en el aire sin moverse si quiera un poco.

-¿Carny…..?- dice ella mientras intentaba apartar algunos de los cabellos de su crin que le estorbaban la vista. Es entonces que la esfera se expande hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una casa, un temblor se siente y de repente el poder de la esfera se desvanece rebelando un cráter y dentro de este se encontraban 3 ponis y un grifo.

-¡Carny!- dice Cadance corriendo hasta el poni más alto de los tres y abrasándolo fuertemente.

-¡te extrañe mucho!- dice besándolo en la mejilla- mi vida-

-yo también- dice un alicornio blanco de crin negra- no sabes cuánto- dice el besándola apasionadamente en la boca.

-¡10 años! Creí que no podría soportar tanto tiempo sin verte- dice Cadance.

-pero nuestros hijos estuvieron con tigo en todo momento- dice Carnage.

-si…. Pero… me hubiera gustado que tú estuvieras con nosotros- dice Cadance.

-no te preocupes- dice Carnage besándola nuevamente- te prometo que cuando esto termine, tú y nuestros hijos estaremos juntos toda la eternidad.

-Carny….- dice Cadance.

Carnage da unos pasos, pero luego se desploma, pero Cadance alcanza a tomarlo.

-¡pero qué te pasa mi cielo!- dice Cadance preocupada.

\- 10 años…. Use todos mis poderes en el entrenamiento…. Estoy muy débil…. Y no he podido recuperar mis fuerzas- dice Carnage jadeando- me es difícil mantener mi nivel-

-¿Por qué cariño?- dice Cadance.

-no estoy completo, aun, además en todo momento estoy usando mucho de mi poder para mantener….- dice Carnage quedándose serio.

-¿en qué utilizas tanto poder mi cielo?- dice Cadance, Carnage mas sin embargo se queda serio y en su lugar solo mira a uno de los ponis que lo acompañaron, el más pequeño del grupo, el cual tenía puestas unas cadenas muy gruesas en sus patas y cuello, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje.

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- dice Cadance preocupada, sin prestarle atención al poni encadenado.

-quizás…. Pero no ahora me temo que tendremos que esperar de todos modos- dice Carnage con una ligera sonrisa.

-Carny…- dice ella abrasándolo fuertemente.

-no te preocupes, se cómo arreglar mi problema pero….. por el momento hay que hacer otras cosas- dice Carnage.

-si cariño- dice Cadance con sumisión.

-¿Qué es lo que hare con este infeliz?- dice el grifo de gran tamaño, este era Claws Killer (asesino a sueldo, primera aparición en el fanfic Lazos de Sangre), el Grifo tiraba de las cadenas del pequeño semental como si se tratara de un perro rabioso.

-ese infeliz nunca aprenderá- dice Carnage con seriedad levantándose y yendo con el poni encadenado, mirándolo con una mirada fría e inmisericorde.

-por 10 años fuiste un dolor de cabeza para mí, pero llego el momento de que sepas, quien es tu amo, Kira- dice Carnage con un tono siniestro.

El poni encadenado no hacía más que mirarlo con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, reflejando toda la rabia contenida que el tenia hacia Carnage.

-llévatelo a la cueva sur, pondré un hechizo de protección y no será capaz de escapar, no con todas esas cadenas enzima- dice Carnage con seriedad.

-si mi señor- dice Claws Killer tirando de las cadenas del pequeño semental.

-por 10 años, no hice más que intentar entrenar a este vástago, pero es muy rebelde el malnacido, y no me permite entrar en su mente para poder controlarlo, pero creo que hay una forma….- piensa Carnage con seriedad mientras ve como Claws Killer y la yegua encapuchada (que también vino con Carnage) se llevaban arrastrando al pequeño poni.

-¿por el estás tan cansado?- dice Cadance preocupada.

-así es mi vida- dice Carnage suspirando.

-por qué….- dice Cadance.

-por más que me duela admitirlo, por el momento no puedo deshacerme de él…. Lo necesito- dice Carnage mientras al mismo tiempo piensa- es la mejor carta que tengo.

-cariño….- dice Cadance colocando su casco sobre el hombro de Carnage, está la toma y le sonríe.

-no te preocupes, creo saber cómo hacer que me obedezca- le dice Carnage con una sonrisa- necesitare de tu ayuda.

-si cariño…- dice Cadance perdiéndose en los ojos de Carnage.

-quiero que me traigas a un par de yeguas en especifico, estoy seguro que si las usamos, el obedecerá- dice Carnage con suavidad.

-claro cariño- dice Cadance- solo dime quienes son y las traeré-

-jeje, eres maravillosa mi cielo- dice Carnage dándole un ligero beso en los labios y luego apartándose de ella.

-ven…. Vamos arriba… quiero que conozcas a nuestros hijos- dice Cadance tomándolo del casco.

-jeje, cariño, nunca los abandone, siempre estuve con ellos y con tigo, siempre los estuve observando- dice Carnage con un tono suave.

-¿entonces no quieres verlos?- dice Cadance.

-jeje, yo nunca dije eso, vamos cariño, llévame con mis hijos- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

-¡si ven mi vida!- dice Cadance llegándolo por un pasaje y subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a los pasillos del castillo, en donde ambos se adentraron muy cautelosamente para no ser vistos por algún guardia nocturno.

-jeje, veo que no has hecho muchos cambios en las decoración de este lugar- dice Carnage burlonamente.

-je, no hay mucho que pueda hacer en un castillo echo de cristal- dice Cadance.

-yo no diría eso jeje- dice Carnage.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Cadance.

-jeje, que me gusta mucho el color rojo- responde Carnage con una sonrisa.

Cadance y Carnage estaban por subir las escaleras cuando en eso se encuentran con una pareja de guardias reales.

-demonios…- piensa Cadance.

-princesa… ¿Qué hace aquí?- dicen los guardias confundidos, pues a tales horas todos están en cama.

-bueno….- dice Cadance y en eso nota que Carnage ya no estaba a su lado.

-¿pasa algo princesa?- dice uno de los guardias.

-no…. Solo…. No tenía mucho sueño y decidí dar una pequeña caminata- responde Cadance.

-muy bien…. Disculpe Princesa- dicen los guardias dejándola pasar, Cadance avanza solo unos cuantos pasos y se detiene, mira tras de ella notando como los guardias se alejaban, esta suspira y regresa la mirada al frente, es entonces que se encuentra con Carnage frente a ella, Cadance da un sobresalto.

-hay….- dice Carnage tomándola del casco, pues esta estaba a poco de caer por las escaleras- lo siento…. Solo que no quería que ellos me vieran- dice Carnage apenado.

-jeje, lo entiendo- dice Cadance sonrojada mientras prestaba su atención a su casco que estaba siendo sostenido por Carnage.

Cadance lleva a Carnage a las habitaciones de sus hijos, pasando por la primera, la cual seria la habitación de la pequeña Penny, la cual estaba roncando, con un charco de baba en su boca.

-esa niña… cuando duerme parece como si tuviera pulgas, siempre se mueve- dice Cadance yendo con la potrilla y levantándola, pues estaba al borde de la cama y a solo centímetros de caerse.

-es muy hermosa, se parece mucho a ti- dice Carnage con un tono suave, Cadance le da una ligera sonrisa.

-gracias…- dice Cadance.

-¿me permites?- dice Carnage, es entonces que Cadance le entrega a su hija, Carnage la toma entre sus cascos.

-jeje, en verdad es muy hermosa- dice Carnage cerrándole la boca a la potrilla roncante.

Luego de verla dormir por algunos minutos, Carnage la recuesta de nuevo en su cama y la cobija con delicadeza.

Ambos ponis estaban por salir de la habitación y entrar a al cuarto de Wes, pero antes de salir lo ven medio asomándose por la puerta.

-¡hijo! Ve….. el…. Él es tu padre- dice Cadance yendo con el potrillo.

-pa… padre….- dice el potrillo con timidez.

-ven hijo- dice Carnage acercándose al potrillo y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, este da un ligero alarido y sale corriendo a toda prisa y se encierra en su habitación.

-es muy tímido…. Discúlpalo- dice Carnage apenada.

-jeje, no importa mi vida, lo entiendo, entiendo por qué me teme- dice Carnage con una sonrisa en su rostro y por unos instantes un ligero brillo dorado brota de sus ojos.

-es un gusto verlos sanos y salvos, se ven que has cuidado bien de ellos cariño- dice Carnage.

-bueno…. No fue fácil… pero hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance- dice Cadance un poco tímida.

-jeje, no te pongas así, cuidaste de ellos bien- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

-gracias cariño- dice Cadance.

-hoye ¿Dónde está Lúthien?- dice Carnage un tanto interesado.

-¿ella?- dice Cadance.

-si, según se, tú la tienes ¿no?- dice Carnage.

\- Em…. si... A estas horas debe estar en los dormitorios de la escuela que funde- dice Cadance un tanto extrañada por la pregunta.

-perfecto jeje- dice Carnage con una siniestra sonrisa.

-¿pasa algo cariño?- dice Cadance.

-creo que es momento de comenzar, pero antes, necesito que hagas algo por mí- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cariño? Lo que quieras, dime- dice Cadance.

Más tarde esa noche, no muy lejos de ahí, en un edificio de dormitorios estudiantiles, entre una de sus tantas habitaciones, se encontraba una yegua dormida sobre un montón de libros, esta era Lúthien, quien hasta hace poco estaba estudiando para un examen que tendrá en la mañana, la joven princesa estaba dormida, cansada y exhausta por semejantes jornadas de estudio sin descanso.

Sin embargo, sin que ella se percatara, algo intentaba entrar a su habitación, de repente se escucha un clik y se abre su ventana, una helada ventisca entra, y la somnolienta yegua, no presenta ninguna reacción ante esto, pues era incapaz de sentir el frio.

Es entonces que por su ventana entran no una sino docenas de serpientes rojas y negras, las cuales lentamente se acercaban a la yegua inconsciente de lo que la asechaba.

Era de noche, en la cima de una montaña, localizada en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, lejos de un pequeño y muy colorido pueblo. En la sima de la montaña se encontraba una pequeña y vieja cabaña, y no muy lejos de ahí, sobre el borde de la colina una pequeña familia de unicornios se encontraban contemplando el cielo nocturno.

-mami tengo sueño- dice un potrillo azul de crin azul con mechones blancos y ojos morados, dando un largo bostezo.

-oh Night espera un poco más- dice su madre tomando al potrillo entre sus cascos, rosando con el vientre de la yegua, era evidente que tenía al menos 4 meces de embarazo.

-pero tengo sueño- dice el potrillo dando un fuerte bostezo.

-solo espera un poco más, además…. Dudo que te sea fácil dormir- dice ella en voz baja.

-cariño ¿está segura que es hoy?- dice un semental blanco.

-claro que sí, quizás tú ya hayas perdido la noción del tiempo y de no ser porque tenemos a nuestro hijo aquí no sabrías que han pasado 3 años desde nuestra llegada a esta cabaña- dice la yegua un tanto seria con el semental.

-creo que me arrepentiré por esto pero…. ¿cómo sabes qué día es hoy?- dice el semental.

-mira las estrellas idiota- dice la yegua con seriedad, el semental ingenuamente obedece.

-no es del todo preciso, pero si sabes leerlas bien sabrás que fecha es, obviamente se necesita un telescopio para esto, pero mi vista ha mejorado mucho desde hace algunos años- dice la yegua de mala gana.

-¿las estrellas?- dice el semental un tanto incrédulo.

-si- dice la yegua un tanto seria mientras abrazaba al somnoliento potrillo entre sus cascos.

-cariño, por favor no te duermas todavía- dice la yegua moviendo un poco al pequeño potrillo azul, pasa el rato, las cosas en el cielo no parecían cambiar, el potrillo estaba a punto de dormirse mientras que el semental se estaba impacientando un poco.

-ya es de noche, y no pasa nada, creo que es hora de dormir cariño- dice el semental.

-no, espera- dice ella.

-cariño…. Estas embarazada- dice el semental.

-¿y eso que?- dice la yegua.

-que…. Bueno…. Debes cuidarte…- dice el semental.

-je, si lo que digas, ¿lo dices por la ventisca? Je, como si eso fuera a hacerme algo- dice la yegua un tanto orgullosa.

-bueno... em...- dice el semental encogiéndose en hombros.

-jeje, me gusta que te preocupes por mí- dice ella dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla al semental- pero una ligera ventisca no nos ara nada- dice la yegua con un tono suave.

-bueno…. Al menos déjame traer una manta- dice el semental.

De repente se escucha un estruendo, el potrillo que estaba medio dormido se despierta de golpe y brinca exaltado de los cascos de su madre transformándose en un pequeño cachorro azul, este inmediatamente se esconde detrás de su madre, bastante alterado y asustado.

-Night, te dije que no te durmieras- dice la yegua con un tono un poco divertido.

-¡que fue eso!- dice el lobito retomando su forma poni.

-cariño… mira al cielo- dice la yegua, el potrillo obedece y en eso lo ve, una serie de luces que iban descendiendo lentamente, estas luces eran como pequeñas flamas que se encontraba en lo alto del cielo y poco a poco se apagaban.

-¿Qué es eso?- dice el potrillo ya un poco más calmado y atraído por esas luces, es entonces que se ven dos espirales de fuego de colores ascender rápidamente al cielo y antes de que el potrillo pudiera pensar o decir algo más estas explotan y se expanden, provocando un atronador sonido que en un principio exaltaban al pequeño poni, pero al ver las luces este se calmaba y de echo llego a sonreír ante ellas.

-son fuegos artificiales cariño, ven, no temas, no hacen nada- dice la yegua tomando al potrillo entre sus cascos.

-¿fuegos artificiales?- dice el potrillo un tanto intrigado mientras al mismo tiempo se tapaba sus oídos con sus cascos.

-si jeje ¿no te gustan?- dice la yegua con una sonrisa.

-si pero…..(es interrumpido por otro mas) son muy ruidosos ¿no crees?- dice el potrillo, y todos empiezan a reír ante esto.

-jeje, si quizás tengas razón- dice el semental.

-bueno, a mí siempre me han gustado, desde que era pequeña- dice la yegua con nostalgia.

-sí, me lo suponía- dice el semental con una ligera sonrisa.

-son de muchos colores- dice el potrillo ilusionado con las luces.

La familia de ponis se queda contemplando por un rato el pequeño espectáculo de fuegos artificiales a lo lejos, donde se encontraba aquel lejano pueblo, es entonces que la yegua se levanta y le entrega el potrillo a su marido.

-¿Qué haces?- dice el semental un poco extrañado.

-jeje, creo que no lo resisto más- dice la yegua haciendo brillar su cuerno y de este empiezan a brotar chispas azules y blancas.

-creo que todavía puedo….- dice ella mordiéndose los labios- solo estoy un poco oxidada-

-mami… ¿Qué haces?- dice el potrillo.

De repente del cuerno de la yegua brota una pequeña esfera de luz que rápidamente es disparada contra el cielo nocturno y es entonces que pasa, la esfera al igual que los fuegos artificiales explota y expande sus luces iluminando el cielo nocturno.

-¡sí! ¡todavía lo tengo!- dice ella y es entonces que rápidamente dispara otra, y tal como si fuera una danza comienza a disparar una tras otra, iluminando el cielo por encima de ellos con una serie de luces blancas y azules mientras ella comenzaba a danzar, siendo bañada con pequeñas chispas de colores que caían a su alrededor, dejándose llevar por el momento, mientras al mismo tiempo ella reviva aquellos lejanos años de cuando era una potrilla, finalmente esta tropieza y cae de espaldas pero su marido alcanza a tomarla.

-te dije que tuvieras cuidado- dice el semental con una ligera sonrisa.

-mientras estés tú a mi lado, estoy a salvo de todo peligro- dice ella besándolo en la boca apasionadamente.

Mientras tanto a unos metros de ellos, sentado sobre el césped se encontraba el pequeño e inocente potrillo mirándolos con algo de curiosidad, es entonces que este lentamente gira la cabeza y mira en dirección al cielo donde aún se encontraban las luces en el cielo.

De repente se escucha un fuerte y molesto sonido, todo se oscurece y desvanece lentamente, es entonces que un unicornio azul de 15 años despierta en su cama, este mira a su alrededor dando un largo bostezo, este no era ningún otro más que Blu.

-otra vez…. Esos sueños- dice el suspirando mientras apagaba una alarma que tenía cerca de su cama con un ligero golpe.

Intentando recordar aquel sueño, sin embargo, por más que este se esfuerce, al pasar solo unos minutos luego de su despertar, aquel sueño que tubo se desvanece, siendo que apenas y si logra reconocer y concretar algunas cuantas imágenes.

-no importa…. Cuanto me esfuerce por recordarlos…. Siempre se borran en mi mente…. Solo imágenes y nada más…. Logro concretar- se dice Blu a si mismo mientras intentaba hacer un esfuerzo por mantener en su mente el sueño que acabo de tener.

-siempre me pasa…. Y cada vez…. Son con más frecuencia….- piensa Blu con seriedad- y eso me intriga bastante- piensa este mientras se levanta de la cama y comienza a estirarse un poco mientras daba otro bostezo.

El que alguna vez fue un pequeño semental delgado y escuálido, ahora era casi por completo un semental maduro, pese a su aun corta edad, el potro había alcanzado casi su madures completa, siendo que ahora (sin que él lo supiera) posee un cuerpo muy similar al de su padre.

-desde hace algún tiempo, en ocasiones tengo estos sueños, pero….- se dice a si mismo mientras se mira al espejo con seriedad.

-no es ningún secreto que mi madre me adopto…. Hace tanto tiempo en esa tormenta en la que todo se inundó….- piensa Blu mientras inspecciona su cuerpo y ubica algunas ligeras cicatrices provocadas aquella noche.

-acaso…. ¿Estos sueños intentan decirme algo….?- piensa Blu mientras se mira detenidamente a los ojos por medio del espejo.

Este piensa un poco en el sueño, mas sin embargo, luego de darle mil vueltas al asunto decide no prestarle mucha atención, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy. Luego de hacer sus necesidades en el baño, este baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina, en donde se pone a preparar el desayuno, preparando algunos huevos y un poco de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, usando su magia para exprimir las naranjas mientras él se encontraba en la estufa preparando los huevos.

-¡esos sueños pueden esperar! veamos… ¡son las 6:15! se me hace un poco tarde tengo que estar Sweet Apple Acres a las 7:00, tengo que apresurarme en desayunar- dice Blu mientras colocaba los huevos en un plato limpio.

-¿hijo?- se escucha por las escaleras y al poco tiempo por la cocina entra Fluttershy.

-buenos días madre…. ¿te desperté?- dice Blu apenado.

-el olor de tus huevos llega hasta mi cuarto y sin mencionar que también alborotas a muchos de los animales que quieren entrar a desayunar jeje- dice Fluttershy bostezando.

-jeje, lo siento, es que me tengo que ir a trabajar- dice Blu.

-¿tan temprano? Creí que entrabas a las 10:00- dice Fluttershy.

-lo que pasa es que hay un pequeño problema con las manzanas (de lo que se me prohibió hablar jeje) así que tengo que ir temprano- dice Blu- je, se me pagaran algunos Bits extras así que….-

-jeje, entiendo- dice Fluttershy con una falsa sonrisa- entonces… ¿llegaras a la misma hora aun así?-

-Quizás un par de horas más tarde, no sé, es mucho trabajo- dice Blu- de echo creo que hoy faltare a mi clase de magia avanzada con la princesa Twilight.

-entiendo…. Bueno…. Dejare lista la cena para cuando llegues- dice Fluttershy.

-ten….- dice Blu entregándole el primer plato con huevos fritos ya listos.

-oh no…. Come tu cariño- dice Fluttershy.

-no te preocupes, ya puse otro par- dice Blu.

-¿a qué horas tienes que estar en Sweet Apple Acres ?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-mmmmm como en media hora- responde Blu.

-¡entonces come que se te ara tarde!- dice Fluttershy entregándole el plato para que el comiera.

-en menos de 10 minutos estaré ahí, aun esta oscuro- dice Blu.

-¿acaso piensas usar?- dice Fluttershy con seriedad.

-em… si…- dice Blu apenado.

-hijo… hemos hablado sobre usar esos poderes…- dice Fluttershy con un tono reprobatorio.

-pero madre…. Nadie me vera… a estas horas todos están en cama- dice Blu.

-pero de todos modos….- dice Fluttershy.

-no me transformare… te lo prometo- dice Blu con un tono suplicante.

-está bien…. Pero de todos modos…. No me gusta que uses tus poderes fuera de casa- dice Fluttershy.

-tampoco los puedo usar dentro de casa- dice Blu en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dice Fluttershy.

-nada… mi desayuno ya está jeje- dice Blu sirviéndose la comida en otro plato.

-come entonces… que se te ara tarde- dice Fluttershy suspirando.

-si…. Mami… ¿no vas a comer lo que te hice?- dice Blu mientras se metía un gran trozo de pan en la boca.

-em… si…- dice ella mientras tomaba una cuchara y un tenedor para comenzar.

-sabes…. No sé si lo recuerdes…. Pero mañana es tu cumpleaños- dice Fluttershy.

-aja…- dice Blu mientras al mismo tiempo piensa- solo es la fecha en que me encontraste, pero no es mi verdadero cumpleaños, ni siquiera sabemos si la edad que tengo es la correcta.

-bueno…. Pinkie Pie dijo que te haría una fiesta- dice Fluttershy.

-je, ella cuando no quiere hacer fiestas- dice Blu con un tono burlón mientras bebía un poco de jugo de naranja.

-bueno si… pero….- dice Fluttershy.

-¿Qué pasa madre?- dice Blu extrañado.

-Quería ver si mañana podías faltar al trabajo- dice Fluttershy.

-oh madre…. No creo que pueda…. En estas fechas estoy muy ocupado con mis labores en la granja de los Apple- dice Blu.

-entiendo… pero es tu cumpleaños… trabajas todos los días en esa granja- dice Fluttershy.

-tengo que ahorrar mucho- dice Blu.

-aun eres un niño…. No puedes….- dice Fluttershy.

-cumpliere 16, en dos años más….. Tengo que estar listo, necesito ahorrar mucho- dice Blu.

-si pero…. Pasar estos últimos años como di no vivieras aquí… trabajas de mañana a tarde y el supuesto tiempo de descanso que te dan lo tomas para estudiar con Twilight, luego regresas otras 3 horas a esa granja- dice Fluttershy.

-tengo que juntar mucho dinero, lo sabes- dice Blu con seriedad.

-¿no te gusta vivir con migo?- dice Fluttershy.

-no es eso…. Y lo sabes- dice Blu con seriedad- madre ya hablamos de esto- dice el suspirando.

-lo sé pero…. Creses muy rápido, ya te quieres apartar de mi- dice Fluttershy un tanto melancólica.

-madre…. Por favor… sabes que te quiero- dice Blu dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué harás cuando tengas la cantidad que necesitas?- dice Fluttershy.

-ya lo sabes… comprare una casa- dice Blu.

-pero…. ¿Qué harás? ¿Vivirás solo?- dice Fluttershy.

-buscare un trabajo, uno cerca del castillo, no se…. quizás un trabajo de guardia real, no lo sé…. no me importa en realidad- dice Blu.

-todavía eres un niño- dice Fluttershy.

-en dos años seré un adulto- dice Blu levantándose de su asiento y llevando los platos al fregadero.

-dos años…- dice Fluttershy con un nudo a la garganta.

-según escuche, tú y la tía Rainbow se fueron a esa edad de cloudsdale y vinieron aquí- dice Blu mientras lavaba los trastes sin mirar a su madre la cual se denotaba bastante triste.

-si…. Lo se… pero…. Yo no deje cloudsdale por un chico…- dice Fluttershy con un tono melancólico.

-madre…. Lo siento….. Em…. Yo te amo…. Pero la amo más a ella- dice Blu.

-si…. Lo se…. Entiendo…. Pero….- dice Fluttershy con un nudo a la garganta- pero aun eres mi niño-

-si…. Aun lo soy- y siempre lo seré- dice Blu abrasándola-

-prométeme que al menos estarás aquí para comer tu pastel, mañana en la noche con todas nosotras- dice Fluttershy.

-claro madre- dice Blu con una sonrisa- ¡ahí se me hace tarde! ¡lo siento pero tengo que correr adiós!- dice Blu saliendo de la casa a toda prisa.

-si…. Adiós- dice Fluttershy mirando su plato a medio comer.

Blu sale de la casa y aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, este respira hondo y desaparece entre las sombras de la escasa noche, pues faltaba poco para el amanecer, usando este factor se desliza rápidamente entre las sombras hasta finalmente llegar a la entrada de Sweet Apple Acres.

-¡llegue! Apenas…. Un minuto más tarde y el sol me habría derribado de mi camino de sombras- dice Blu jadeando, este rápidamente corre hasta el granero en donde se encuentra a Applejack, Big Macinthosh y Caramel preparándose con unos canastos.

-¡hola Blu!- dice Caramel un poco agitado.

-Hola- dice Blu con una sonrisa.

-¡los saludos se darán luego! Ayer no terminamos ¡pero hoy tenemos que terminar de recoger todas las manzanas antes de que esa plaga de gusanos termine con la mayor parte de la cosecha!- dice Applejack un poco alterada mientras le aventaba una canasta.

-¡rápido!- dice Applejack y todos salen rápidamente del granero y se adentran al bosque en donde comenzarían a recoger todas las manzanas caídas, Blu fue de gran ayuda gracias a su magia, él podía levantar un gran número de manzanas, pero aun así el trabajo era muy duro para todos, recoger, tirar, almacenar, cargar, arrastrar, eran muchas las cosas que tenían que hacer tan rápido como todos podían, a final de cuenta, todos terminaron cansándose muy rápido y con la llegada del sol ardiente las cosas no podía más que empeorar para los cansados y trabajadores ponis.

-¡Rápido, no podemos perder el tiempo!- dice Applejack mientras llegaba con una carretilla que acababa de vaciar, ninguno de los presentes se molestó en levantarle la palabra a Applejack, pues todos le tenían miedo cuando estaba así de alterada.

-¿esa carretilla ya está Blu?- dice Applejack.

-em bueno….- dice Blu, y ni bien termino de responderle Applejack da una fuerte patada en el árbol que estaba por encima de la carretilla que estaba a medio llenar, y es entonces que caen docenas de manzanas sobre esta, llenándola por completo.

-¡ahora lo está!- dice Applejack alterada mientras se ponía las correas para llevarse la carreta llena.

-cariño… no crees que es demasiado para ti…- dice Caramel.

-tonterías- dice ella.

-déjame ayudarte- dice Caramel.

-¿crees poder llevártela tu solo hasta el almacén que está a 5 kilómetros de aquí?- dice Applejack.

-en no me refería a eso…- dice Caramel.

-¡Bien adelante! ¡Blu sigue cosechando! ¡Mientras yo iré por otra carretilla vacía para transportar todas estas manzanas!- dice Applejack, es entonces que se escucha un llanto a lo lejos.

-hay no Apple Core despertó- dice Applejack- ¿Dónde está Apple Tree? Se supone que debe cuidar a sus hermanitos cuando estoy trabajando-

-se fue a la casa de un amigo ayer- dice Caramel mientras intentaba dar un empujón a la carreta para que esta se moviera.

-¡y quien le dio permiso!- dice Applejack alterada.

En ese instante Caramel se mordió los labios con fuerza al ver la expresión descontrolada y alterada de Applejack, al recordar que la noche anterior el fue el que le dio permiso a su hijo que se fuera a una pijamada con sus amigos.

-¡iré a ver como siguen los niños! ¡no me tardo!- dice Applejack saliendo corriendo apresuradamente.

-¡si cariño! Yo…. Estaré aquí…. Intentando mover esto un centímetro más- dice Caramel mientras respira hondo y da un empujón con todas sus fuerzas contra la carreta.

-¿muy pesada?- dice Blu.

-si…. No se cómo ella puede con esta cosa- dice Caramel con dificultad.

-em… que tal si cambiamos de lugar- dice Blu.

-¿crees poder tu solo con esta cosa?- dice Caramel extrañado.

-quizás si uso mi magia pueda moverlo- dice Blu mientras va hacia la carreta.

-okei…. ¿tú estabas recolectando manzanas cierto?- dice Caramel.

-si…- dice Blu- ¿se encuentra bien?-

-si… solo…. Solo necesito descansar un poco…. - dice Caramel jadeando desplomándose en el suelo y suspirando.

-em… okei…- dice Blu a punto de tomar la carreta para llevarla al almacén.

-¿no quieres descansar con migo? Es que… me siento mal, solo yo aquí descansando jeje- dice Caramel con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sacaba una bolsa con fruta picada.

-em… está bien… sí, creo que a mí también me hace falta un descanso- dice Blu yendo con él y sentándose en un árbol cercano.

-¿quieres? Es de esta mañana- dice Caramel ofreciéndole la fruta a Blu.

-si…- dice Blu tomando un poco.

-me hacía falta- dice Caramel suspirando y acomodándose mejor contra el árbol para reposar mejor.

-si… creo que a mí también me hacía falta- dice Blu mientras flexionaba sus brazos y observaba como sobresalían sus músculos.

-jeje, cualquiera diría que eres mayor, no puedo creer que solo tengas 15- dice Caramel.

-mañana cumpliré 16- corrige Blu.

-bueno si… pero ese no es el cuerpo de un chico de 16, te ves más grande, jeje de echo creo que estas más alto que yo- dice Caramel burlonamente.

-¿Eso cree?- dice Blu.

-ahora tienes 16, je, según tengo entendido uno deja de crecer a los 21- dice Caramel dando una risita-no se… quizás en unos años seas del tamaño de Big Mac-

-¿tanto así?- dice Blu incrédulo.

-apenas empieza tu crecimiento como tal, faltan 5 años, quien sabe cuánto más crezcas en unos años- dice Caramel.

-je, si lo que diga- dice Blu.

-sabes algo, eres afortunado, a tu edad, muchos de nosotros harían lo que fuera por tener un cuerpo así, a las yeguas les gustan los sementales altos y fornidos, seguro que hay muchas tras de ti- dice Caramel.

-si algunas- dice Blu con una sonrisa, recordando cómo lo ven algunas jóvenes yeguas cuando está en el mercado- pero solo me interesa una- piensa él.

-¡ustedes dos! ¡Por que están hay recostados!- se escucha y frente a ellos aparece Applejack con una pequeña potrilla de 8 meses en cascos.

-¡fue su idea! ¡Yo solo lo seguí!- dice Caramel apuntando hacia con Blu.

-¡yo!- dice Blu alterado.

-¡los dos trabajen!- dice Applejack con severidad.

Luego de una larga hornada de trabajo, finalmente terminaron de recolectar todas las manzanas de la zona afectada por la plaga de gusanos, ahora Blu regresa a casa, arrastrando los pies, con un fuerte dolor en los cascos y la espalda, con la esperanza de solo llegar a casa para cenar y dormir.

-por fin….- dice Blu suspirando mientras abría la puerta y entrando con la mirada baja.

-jeje, por fin llegaste- se escucha.

Blu se paraliza ante estas palabras, no por lo que le dijeron si no por quien fue el que se lo dijo al reconocer la voz casi al instante.

Blu lentamente levanta la vista empezando con unos cascos blancos como la nieve y lentamente subiendo mirando una delicada y bella figura, hasta donde comenzaba una larga cabellera negra que pertenecían a una hermosa princesa alicornio de ojos morados.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí afuera o vas a entrar?- dice la hermosa yegua con un tono juguetón, que se encontraba frente al petrificado poni azul.

Blu tenía la mirada perdida en ella y de su boca apenas pudieron salir las siguientes palabras- Lu…Lu… Lúthien-


	7. Chapter 7

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 7. Regreso a casa.

Blu estaba paralizado, exhorto en las curvas y los ojos de la yegua que estaba frente a él, aquel cuerpo celestial, (en su mente) era el de una verdadera diosa que había bajado del cielo y posado frente a él, dado a que Blu estaba en plena pubertad, no pudo evitar tener uno que otro pensamiento indecoroso, pero este hacia todo lo posible por contenerse y distraerse con otra cosa.

-Lu…Lúthien….ho…hola- dice el semental nervioso.

-hijo ya llegaste-se escucha y tras de Lúthien aparece Fluttershy- Lúthien acabo de llegar-

-jeje, si, recién acabo de pasar los exámenes de la escuela, estoy exhausta, así que mi tía Cadance, me permitió venir aquí- dice la joven princesa con una ligera sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio.

-¿entonces te quedaras en Ponyville?- dice Fluttershy.

-jeje supongo que solo un par de días... Recuerden que aun esta esa estúpida orden de restricción, así que no podre quedarme por mucho tiempo -dice Lúthien con un tono de repente más serio.

-en... entiendo- dice Fluttershy.

-¿y cómo te ha ido Blu, en el trabajo?- dice Lúthien volteando a ver a unicornio azul.

-yo…. Bueno…- dice Blu nervioso.

-jeje, no deja de pensar en ti-dice Fluttershy.

-¡mamá!-dice Blu alterado y las dos yeguas ríen.

-jeje ¿Dónde está Cadance? ¿No había venido con tigo?- dice Fluttershy.

-ella me dejo aquí….dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas- dice Lúthien.

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- dice Fluttershy.

-mmmm, no lo sé-dice Lúthien un poco pensativa -bueno, me dio un gusto verlos de nuevo, pero me tengo que ir-dice Lúthien.

-¡te vas tan pronto! ¡Por que!- dice Blu alterado, y por fin reaccionando luego de haber estado inmóvil y callado por un largo rato.

-¿no quieres quedarte a cenar?- dice Fluttershy con amabilidad.

-no…. No…..em…. no quisiera molestar- dice Lúthien apenada.

-no es ninguna molestia- dice Fluttershy- estaba a punto de servir la cena, hay suficiente para todos nosotros-

-bueno….solo vine a saludarlos…. tenía pensado en ir al castillo de la armonía…. Quiero ver cómo sigue mi madre- dice Lúthien.

-oh, entiendo-dice Fluttershy.

-pero….si quiere…. Puedo quedarme a tomar un poco de te-dice Lúthien.

-no…. Bueno…. Si quieres ve a ver cómo sigue tu madre….-dice Fluttershy- estoy segura que se alegrara mucho de verte-

-si…. No la he visto desde la última vez que visito el imperio de Cristal hace como un mes, y solo la vi por poco tiempo porque me quede en la escuela estudiando-dice Lúthien apenada.

-si…. Tienes muchos deberes en esa escuela ¿verdad?-dice Fluttershy.

-demasiados diría yo, son muy exigentes, apenas logro ponerme al corriente con las 15 materias que se me imparten- dice Lúthien dando un suspiro.

-¡15 materias!- dice Blu sorprendido y nervioso, pues aún tenía la idea de ir a estudiar hay.

.pe... pero supongo que has aprendido muchas cosas ¿no?- dice Fluttershy.

-jeje, sí, he aprendido barios hechizos y mucha historia y geografía de Equestria- dice Lúthien-quizás un día de estos les haga una demostración de lo que he aprendido-

-nos encantaría-dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-si...- dice Blu con timidez.

-bueno…. Es tarde, y quiero llegar al castillo antes de que mi madre y Spike se queden dormidos, no quisiera despertarlos-dice Lúthien.

-adiós Lúthien- dice Fluttershy-buenas noches-

-a…adiós-dice Blu.

-adiós….nos veremos mañana-dice Lúthien retirándose, caminando por el sendero de camino a donde estaba el castillo de su madre.

Blu se queda parado en la puerta, viendo como la joven princesa se retiraba, perdido en suave el movimiento de sus cadera al caminar por el sendero que llevaba al pueblo.

-Blu…. ¿No vas a cenar?- se escucha era Fluttershy quien desde hace rato estaba esperando a que el poni azul reaccionara.

-ah… ¿Qué? Oh….. Si- dice Blu entrando y serrando la puerta tras de él.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Ponyville, se encontraba Lúthien, yendo a paso lento, dirigiéndose al camino de regreso al castillo de la armonía, esta se encontraba algo nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo presentarse ante su madre, si bien esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que visitaba su tierra natal, ya antes había visto a su madre de visita en el imperio de Cristal, sin embargo estas visitas eran muy breves y solo una vez al mes.

-madre….- dice Lúthien muy pensativa y con nostalgia mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia el castillo y mientras más cerca estaba sus pasos eran más lentos, pues los nervios la consumían, por un lado estaba emocionada por finalmente después de tanto regresar a casa.

-¿Qué dirá mi madre al verme? ¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿Es buena idea que me presente así nada más? ¿Por qué siento este nudo en la garganta? ¿Qué le diré? Es muy tarde ya…. ¿estarán dormidos? No quisiera molestarla- esto y muchas cosas más pensaba Lúthien con forme se acercaba más y más al castillo de la armonía, hogar de su madre.

Entre la melancolía y alegría que ella sentía al recorrer este viejo sendero, varios recuerdos de su niñez le vinieron a la mente, sobre todo aquellos en los que ella era una potrilla que jugaba con Blu y también barios más de ella de pequeña en los cascos de su madre, quien hasta antes del nacimiento de Starlight, pasaba casi todo el tiempo con ella, madre e hija, juntas.

Sola estuve, lejos de mi hogar, lejos de todos aquellos que yo amo, encerrada en un castillo de ensueño, pero yo no quería estar ahí, lejos de todos ustedes, lejos de mi hogar.

Eh de admitir que por un tiempo mi alma estuvo en penumbra y nada más, no sabía qué hacer, quería a mi familia de vuelta, pero mientras más el tiempo pasaba, y en mi mente un pensamiento me abordo, desmoronándome por dentro.

Recordar aquellos tiempos en que estaba sola y nada más, con un montón de libros y nada más, solo para estudiar y solo eso, lejos de ustedes, lejos de mi hogar.

Una princesa soy yo, todos me miran a donde voy, pero ninguno en verdad un amigo fiel quiere ser, en la escuela hay todo tipo de gente desde patanes hasta cerebritos infelices, yo no encajo hay.

Por mucho tiempo estuve encerrada en mi cuarto con el gran anhelo de ver a mi familia y poder llorar en paz…. No puedo, yo no puedo llorar, no por que no tenga sentimientos, sino porque mi cuerpo no puede, no puedo llorar, lágrimas de mis ojos sacar.

Cuando estuve sola en el imperio, al principio, un inmenso temor me empezó a dominar al convertirse las semanas en meses y temía que los mese se convirtieran en años, llegue a creer que nunca estaría de regreso, ¡para que amar, para que sufrir, si un día todos te olvidaran!

Mi mundo fue gris, en los primeros meses que tú no estabas ahí, hasta que un rayo de luz entro en mi vida, la primera visita, después de tanto tiempo por fin, vi a mi madre frente a mí, la esperanza en mi volvió, ella lloro entre mis cascos, yo por otro lado solo la habrase, no quería que esto terminara, pero el fin ha de llegar, ella se tuvo que ir, sin opción alguna tuve que decirte adiós sin que yo quisiera que te fueras, dejarme sola otra vez, pero esta vez me prometió que pronto regresaría.

Desde entonces cada mes, ella viene a verme, yo te amo mucho madre mía, no sabes cómo te extraño, pese a que soy una yegua madura aun soy tu niña, no me avergonzare más pues sé que te amo y tú a mí, tú me hiciste entender que el gris también es un color.

Pese a que no puedo llorar, ni sentir en mi piel, dentro de mi corazón siempre puedo sentir toda la calidez que tus abrazos me dan.

Mi madre, yo te amo….. Mamá….- dice Lúthien hasta que de repente esta se queda callada al llegar a la entrada del castillo y ver hay mirándola a ella, su familia, su madre Twilight Sparkle, su medio hermano mayor Spike y su padrastro Bast Bloodstream.

-ma… madre…..- dice Lúthien con un nudo a la garganta, esta se queda mirando a Twilight, pero esta se quedaba callada, sin decir algo, con una mirada inexpresiva.

\- Lúthy….- dice Spike.

-hija….- dice Bast, ambos estaban muy sorprendidos y un poco exaltados por verla aquí y ahora, cuando se supone que no puede dejar el imperio de Cristal dado al castigo del consejo, estos estaban a punto de decir algo más, ya séase un reclamo, un saludo, una muestra de su sorpresa, pero estos enmudecieron al ver que Twilight no decía nada, solo se le quedaba mirando, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-ma…. Mami….- dice Lúthien con un nudo a la garganta, fueron esas palabras de timidez por parte de la joven yegua que por unos instantes, hicieron recordar a Twilight una fugas imagen, de su hija de pequeña, su pequeñita, su bebé, y por unos instantes le pareció ver a Lúthien como la bebé que antes era, la pequeña e inocente alicornio que apenas estaba aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos.

-¡mamá!- se escucha, era la voz de una emocionada, alegre y muy pequeña potrilla blanca que apenas daba sus primeros pasos.

-¡ven mi vida!- dice Twilight extendiendo sus brazos mientras la potrilla caminaba hacia ella dando pasos un poco torpes y tambaleantes, lentamente acercándose a ella, y finalmente tropezando a centímetros de Twilight, pero esta logra tomarla y la envuelve entre sus cascos.

Hacía tres años que Twilight no se mostraba tan feliz, ni sus amigas lograban sacarla de su depresión, el perder a sus hijas por tres largos años la habían consumido bastante, entrando en una depresión que empezó a preocupar a todos sus seres queridos, lo único que parecía animarla eran aquellos días en que iba de visita a Canterlot o el imperio de Cristal para ver a sus hijas, sin embargos estas visitas eran solo mensuales.

\- ¡Lúthien! ¡Mi tesoro, mi bebé, mi niña!- decía Twilight mientras la rodeaba entre sus cascos y la potrilla empezaba a reír.

-¿cariño?- se escucha, y un casco aparece aparentemente de la nada y la toma por el hombro, Twilight medio voltea y ve que se trataba de Bast, el cual se notaba un tanto preocupado.

-¿estás bien?- dice él.

-si….- dice Twilight volteando de nuevo y viendo a su hija ya madura, frente a ella.

\- Lúthien…..- dice Twilight sin siquiera parpadear, no quería despegar sus ojos de su hija que hacía tiempo no veía, es entonces que poco a poco una serie de lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

-mi…. Mi Lúthien…..- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa, esta extiende los cascos y es entonces que Lúthien corre hacia ella y Twilight la atrapa en un fuerte abraso.

-¡madre!-

-mi niña…. Estas en casa….-

-¡si… regrese a casa!-

-¡Mi niña…..!-

-mami….-

-¡por fin estas aquí! ¡Estás aquí con migo!-

-si…-

Es lo que se decían la una a la otra y de ser posible ambas hubieran caído en llanto por esta escena.

-¡no te vuelvas a separar de mi lado!-

-eso quisiera-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dice Twilight confundida y en eso.

-porque aún está el castigo del consejo- se escucha, todos voltean exaltados y ven a Cadance, cosa que sorprendió aún más a todos incluida Lúthien.

-cre…. Creí que te habías ido….- dice Lúthien sorprendida, pues ella recuerda bien como cuando llegaron a Ponyville, Cadance se fue en su carrosa.

-jeje, no me he ido, no sin hablar antes con tu madre- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Twilight.

-¿Por qué? creí que...- dice Lúthien.

-jeje, solo quise darles algunos minutos asolas, pero me temo que ya es muy tarde y tengo que regresar a el imperio de Cristal con mis hijos- dice Cadance con seriedad- no puedo dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No entiendo- dice Spike- ¿Lúthien se quedara con nosotras?-

-jeje, no del todo Spike- dice Cadance- el castigo de los del consejo aún está vigente-

-¿entonces por qué la trajiste? ¿Qué no eso meterá en problemas a Twilight?- dice Bast con seriedad.

-no, por tres razones 1: yo fui quien trajo a Lúthien aquí con ustedes. Y 2: en un par de días seria su visita mensual a el imperio de Cristal, así que decidí mejor traerla aquí con ustedes, en lugar de la visita ¿no lo prefieren así?- dice la princesa Cadance.

-¿y cuál es la tercera razón?- dice Bast.

-jeje, la tercera razón es que tengo una noticia del consejo- dice Cadance.

-entonces…. Eso significa…. Que…. Tu….- dice Twilight acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

-se tendrá que ir- dice Cadance con indiferencia.

-pe… pero….- dice Twilight con melancolía.

-madre… por favor… no llores- dice Lúthien.

-Twilight no te pongas así, ella se ira, pero no hoy- dice Cadance.

-aun así… eso significa que mi niña se ira mañana- dice Twilight con tristeza.

-jeje, no se ira mañana, se ira dentro de un mes- dice Cadance.

-¿Qué?- dice Twilight extrañada y todos los demás estaban igual o más confundidos.

-eh asistido a barias de las reuniones del consejo, reuniones de las cuales la princesa Luna y Celestia no han podido asistir últimamente- dice Cadance.

-¿Por qué ellas no ha ido a esas reuniones? ¿No se supone que son parte del consejo también?- dice Bast extrañado.

-jeje, creo que te olvidas de algo Bast- dice Cadance con una ligera risita.

-la princesa Luna está embarazada- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-así es, y su hermana Celestia no ha podido asistir a todas las reuniones al tener que encargarse de una serie de labores y tareas tanto políticas como familiares- dice Cadance.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? El que ellas no hayan podido aparecer en algunas reuniones del consejo- dice Spike cada vez más confundido.

-jeje si ellas hubieran asistido sabrían que eh podido convencer al consejo de que te regresen a tus hijas- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-¡enserio! Pe… ¿pero cómo lo hiciste?- dice Twilight sorprendida.

-digamos que tengo a un amigo que es muy persuasivo- dice Cadance.

-pero…. ¿un mes?- dice Twilight.

-se llegó a un acuerdo de prueba, la cosa es así Twilight, tu hija se quedara con tigo un mes entero y el siguiente le tocara a Starlight, ambas pasaran un mes con tigo, en este periodo de tiempo, se calificara la conducta de tus hijas y también tus dotes maternales, y al final ya pasados estos dos meses, si ambas ponis pasan el primer periodo de prueba, regresaran a ti- dice Cadance.

-en…. ¿Enserio?- dice Twilight con una mescla de incredulidad y esperanza.

-sí, cuando regresen a ti, ambas serán calificadas ahora en su relación de hermanas, si hay otra pelea como la de hace 3 años, me temo que se acordó que las enviarían lejos de ti para siempre- dice Cadance.

-pe…. Pero….- dice Twilight.

-no te preocupes, sé que tus hijas sabrán comportarse- dice Cadance.

-te estarán observando Twilight- dice Cadance- no te preocupes por ello, estoy segura que ni lo notaras-

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Bast- ¿Quiénes vendrán?-

-eso no es importante, estoy segura que ni se darán cuenta, el objetivo de esto es ver cómo se comportan ustedes, y asegurar que estos tres años de estar separados sirvió de algo- dice Cadance.

-nos quitaron a nuestras hijas por 3 años ¡crees que eso nos sirvio de algo! ¡no más que dolor para nosotros!- dice Bast irritado.

-Bast… por favor… tranquilízate- dice Twilight.

-jeje, tranquilo, ¿no ves que yo estoy de su parte? De no ser por mí esta oportunidad quizás nunca se les hubiera presentado- dice Cadance.

-si… ella... ella tiene razón…. Bast….- dice Twilight tomando a su esposo del casco- gracias-

-no tienes por qué agradecerme, después de todo esto es lo correcto- dice Cadance.

-¿las princesas Luna y Celestia saben de esto?- dice Bast.

-se les envió un aviso esta tarde, pero de todos modos yo misma iré a Canterlot para discutir este tema con ellas- dice Cadance.

-¿Cómo pueden tomar una decisión cuando dos miembros de su grupo no están presentes?- dice Bast.

-cariño… por favor… está bien- dice Twilight.

-desde siempre se hace Bast, o crees que el consejo no tomó ninguna decisión cuando la princesa Luna estaba exiliada jeje, las reuniones del consejo se hacen bajo aviso de dos semanas de anticipación para asegurar la presencia del mayor número de miembros, de echo faltar sin motivo es algo que se puede llegar a sancionar, sin embargo dado a que los motivos de las princesas Luna y Celestia son bajo aviso y por motivos de salud o labores, es perdonable- dice Cadance- pero eso significa que por no estar presentes sus botos serán omitidos.

-es verdad…. Bast…. Ella tiene razón… recuerda que yo fui parte del consejo alguna vez- dice Twilight.

-exacto Twilight- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

Twilight abrasa fuertemente a su hija y Bast se le une al abrazo seguido de Spike.

-¿pero qué les pasa? Acabo de darles una gran noticia ¿Por qué esas caras?- dice Cadance al notar la seriedad de los demás.

-madre…. Esta es nuestra oportunidad…. De volver a ser una familia... ¿verdad?- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa.

-si… así es mi vida- dice Twilight con una sonrisa- Gracias Cadance... por... por ayudarme...-

-jeje, no es nada. Bueno me tengo que ir, es muy tarde, me ire a casa y mañana discutiré este tema con las otras dos princesas, y decirle a Starlight- dice Cadance.

-si…. Ve…- dice Twilight aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-muy bien, me retiro- dice Cadance saliendo del castillo.

-¿madre?-

-¿cariño?-

-¿Twilight?-

Dicen todos al ver al Twilight nuevamente paralizada e inexpresiva.

-¿te pasa algo?-

-No…. Al… al contrario….. Mis niñas…. mis… niñas…. mis bebitas… - dice Twilight abrasando fuertemente a Lúthien, era tal la fuerza que incluso se escuchó un tronido el cual la yegua no sintió, pero todos pudieron escucharlo.

-cariño….. es…. Perdón…. ¿Estás bien?- dice Twilight asustada.

-jeje, no te preocupes madre…. No me sentí nada- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa y todas se echan a reír.

-jeje, sí, pero de todos modos te llevare al médico mañana temprano- dice Twilight interrumpiendo de repente su risa a cambiar su actitud alegre por una porte más seria, y al decir esto todos ríen nuevamente.

-es enserio- dice Twilight con severidad.

Más tarde esa noche, por fin luego de tanto tiempo, Lúthien tubo lo que quería, una simple y sencilla cena familiar, y aunque falto un miembro de su familia, en lo personal Lúthien ni lo noto, e incluso se le llego a olvidar el hecho de que tenía una hermana menor, de la cual a diferencia de su madre que veía por lo menos una vez al mes, desde hacía tres años que no volvió a ver a su hermana menor Starlight, ella actualmente debería estar entre los 10 u 11 años de edad, Lúthien solo esperaba que esta niña mimada allá madurado estos años y no vuelva a echar a perder su vida.

Siendo que estos pensamientos de ella eran algo egoístas y crueles de su parte, no podía evitar sentir rencor por su hermana menor, por su culpa se separaron para empezar.

-esto es genial ¿no? Estamos reunidos otra vez… como una familia- dice Spike.

-no todos…- dice Twilight en voz baja- ¡pero pronto lo estaremos!- dice abrasando con su ala a su hija.

-si… madre….- dice Lúthien- esta vez nos comportaremos- piensa ella mientras miraba su plato de comida a medio comer- más te vale Starlight, no te perdonare si lo vuelves a echar a perder.

-mañana después de ir al médico quiero ir a comprarte un vestido- dice Twilight.

-¿para qué madre?- dice Lúthien extrañada.

-¿no es obvio? Creí que lo sabrías, mañana es el cumpleaños de Blu, y tienes que ir presentable ¿no?- dice Twilight.

-¿creí que era una fiesta sencilla?- dice Spike.

-bueno…. Quiero que mi hija… se vea lo más linda posible- dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

-jeje, creo que ella será la única que use vestido en esa fiesta- dice Spike burlonamente y en eso algo lo patea, Spike mira en todas direcciones, pero no supo quién lo pateo, aunque dados los presentes pudo ser Lúthien o Bast.

-hay hija, has crecido tanto estos años, espero que Rarity tenga algo de tu taya, te prestaría uno de mis vestidos, pero creo que ya eres más alta que yo- dice Twilight mirando a su hija.

-solo es 35 centímetros más alta- dice Spike y en eso siente que lo vuelven a patear pero esta vez de ambas direcciones, cosa que solo indicaría una cosa, tanto Lúthien como Bast lo patearon.

-em…. Si madre- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa, pese a que ella estaba de acuerdo con que no era necesario un vestido para una simple fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo no quería decir nada que ofendiera o arruinara el momento de su madre.

-hay hija te verás hermosa- dice Twilight.

-je, si, mañana ya quiero saludar a todas las demás, hace tiempo que no veo a la mayoría de tus amigas- dice Lúthien.

-y dime cielo ¿hiciste amigos cuando…. ?- dice Twilight interesada.

-je, solo fui a estudiar madre- dice Lúthien.

-Si…. Lo se…. Cuando iba de visita siempre estabas cansada o con mucha tarea pero…. ¿no hiciste ningún amigo cuando estuviste halla?- dice Twilight.

-no madre…. Sabes que no soy muy sociable- dice Lúthien con una mirada baja y un tono de voz poco expresivo.

\- Lúthien...- dice Twilight preocupada.

-me alegra estar de vuelta con ustedes- dice Lúthien con una sonrisa.

-si hija…- dice Twilight con un tono suave.

La cena pese a la plática fue muy breve, pues como era de costumbre, Spike solo prepara pequeñas porciones, dado a que ni Twilight ni Bast comían tanto desde hacía tres años, de echo para que todos alcanzaran el tubo que dar parte de su porción (que era la más grande de las tres) para que Lúthien comiera, cosa que no le fue de mucho agrado al bebé dragón.

-perdonen que no haiga tanta comida es que no sabía que vendrías o que los demás comerían tanto jeje- dice Spike recogiendo los platos y en eso este siente como alguien le pisa la cola y estuvo a punto de tirar los platos que sostenía, pero para su fortuna logro reaccionar rápido.

-pero ¿Quién?- dice el volteándose y encontrándose solamente con Twilight tras de él.

-em…. Em…. Lúthien si todavía tienes hambre creo que aún queda un poco de pastel que hice hace tres días- dice Spike nervioso.

-gracias Spike, pero estoy satisfecha- dice Lúthien.

-muy bien, entonces eso comeré, aún tengo hambre- piensa Spike.

-lo guardaremos para desayunar mañana- dice Twilight.

-diablos- piensa Spike con fastidio.

Más tarde Twilight acompaño a su hija a su habitación, la cual para sorpresa de esta su habitación estaba exactamente igual que como la dejo cuando se fue, incluida la perilla rota, cada metro cuadrado, cada centímetro, todo era como si nunca alguien hubiera entrado o como si su habitación se hubiera congelado en el tiempo, pues estaba completamente idéntica a como ella la recordaba (aunque a muchos les parezca exagerado, eh de decir que esto es algo completamente normal con padres amorosos cuyos hijos se fueron, ya sea a otro país o de la manera más trágica, dejaron este mundo)

-cada semana entraba solo para limpiar el polvo- dice Twilight- nadie más ha entrado ni tocado tus cosas.

-madre…. – dice Lúthien mirando su cuarto con algo de nostalgia y asombro.

-no moví nada ni un centímetro- dice Twilight con un tono suave, mientras miraba el interior de la habitación y veía como su hija se adentraba y exploraba esta.

-je, ni que lo diga, todavía recuerdo cuando entre solo a ver y recordar un poco los buenos tiempos y de repente Twilight entro y me saco amenazándome con una escoba- Piensa Spike mientras se mordía el labio.

Lúthien camina por su cuarto, un fuerte sentimiento de calidez y nostalgia empezaba a inundarla completamente, recordando cientos de experiencias y vivencias de cuando era niña, era tal la felicidad que ella sentía, que no pudo evitar tirarse a su cama y empezar a dar un leve alarido de felicidad mientras destendia la cama y Spike miraba desde fuera de la habitación con algo de fastidio al ver como ella que solo llega y hace un desorden no le dice nada Twilight mientras que a él lo amenazaban de muerte por solo mover un libro de lugar.

-madre….- dice Lúthien saltando de la cama y abrasando a su madre con fuerza.

-me alegra que estés aquí con migo…. No sabes cuánto me hacías falta- dice Twilight.

-tú también... tú también... te quiero madre- dice Lúthien- oh y también a ti Spike- dice asomándose por la salida y encontrándose a Spike el cual estaba oculto tras una maseta.

-¡sí! ¡En tu cara Bast!- dice Spike muy enérgico.

-no me ayudes- dice Bast con melancolía, saliendo de su escondite y yéndose a su habitación.

-hija…. Em….- dice Twilight mirando a Lúthien.

-está bien madre- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa, y saliendo de su habitación y llegándole por la espalda a Bast- también te extrañe "padre"- dice ella dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, aunque en su interior solo lo hizo porque su madre se lo pidió, esta acción de ella animo mucho a el unicornio.

-¡yo también te quiero hija!- dice Bast abrasándola fuertemente.

Más tarde todos finalmente se van a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar luego de un largo día.

Twilight se encontraba sola en su habitación, sentada en su cama, mientras su esposo se encontraba en el baño lavándose los dientes.

-cariño…. ¿aun estas despierta?- dice Bast entrando.

-si….- dice Twilight.

-¿te pasa algo?- dice Bast.

-jeje, no- dice Twilight.

-te alegra esto ¿no?- dice Bast.

-más de lo que imaginas- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-no te había visto tan activa desde que….. Bueno olvídalo- dice Bast.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Twilight.

-esta noche…. Digo, mira la hora, es la 1:45, normalmente te acuestas a las 9:00 y te duermes a las 10:00- dice Bast- jeje te la pasaste platicando con Lúthien de mil cosas, le mostraste sus cosas, e incluso le pediste que se pusiera alguna de sus pijamas de cuando era niña.

-si jeje, ya no le quedan, nuestra bebé creció- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-sí, ella creció mucho estos años- dice Bast.

-y no estuve hay para verla crecer- dice Twilight con un tono más melancólico.

-cariño…. No… no te sientas mal, lo que importa es que ahora está con nosotros, y pronto también tendremos a Starlight- dice Bast abrasándola fuertemente.

-estamos juntos de nuevo- dice Bast con un tono suave mientras se separaba de ella y Twilight lo toma por el casco.

-sí, tienes razón…. Ahora ellas estarán con nosotros otra vez- dice Twilight, parecía como si algo dentro de ella no estuviera del todo convencida de que esto fuera verdad, pues tantos años ya la había hecho perder la esperanza, y el que un día así como así, se le diera la noticia de que sus hijas regresarían a ella, no podía terminar de procesarlo al punto de que incluso por unos instantes llego a pensar que se trataba solo de un sueño de él que si era así, no quisiera despertar.

Twilight se queda en silencio mientras miraba la fotografía que tiempo atrás le fue entregada por Discord, aquella foto mágica en la que aparecía ella con su esposo y sus hijas jugando alegremente.

-mis niñas…- dice Twilight empezando a llorar de repente.

-cariño… calma- dice Bast.

-no puedo creer…. Por fin…. No podía creerlo- dice Twilight entre lágrimas, pero estas no eran de tristeza, sino al contrario pues estas eran lágrimas de felicidad- por fin tendré a mis bebes-

\- Twilight calma…. Jeje, nuestras niñas pronto regresaran a nosotros- dice Bast con un tono suave y compresivo.

-si… lo se…. Por eso… no puedo contener mi alegría…. Mi niña….. Nuestras hijas ¡regresaran a nuestro lado!- dice Twilight emocionada aun con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

Mientras tanto afuera del castillo de la armonía, un grupo de barias serpientes comenzaban a rodear el castillo, asechando y vigilando a distancia el castillo y en especial aquella habitación en donde Lúthien se encontraba descansando, algunas de las serpientes incluso se montaron en los árboles y casas cercanas para poder ver más de cerca de la joven princesa que dormir pacíficamente en su cama, mientras que la princesa inconsciente de quien o que la observaba estaba exhorta en sus sueños, a la esperanza de que una vida mejor y prospera con su familia se cumpla.

Mientras tanto a las afuera de Ponyville, se encontraba una carrosa real, guiada por dos guardias nada comunes, estos a primera instancia parecían ponis comunes, nada más lejos de la verdad.

-como odio esto- dice el Pegaso negro con armadura de guardia real.

-yo también, extraño mi cuerno- dice una yegua.

-¿Cuánto más tardara?- dice el semental con fastidio.

-creo que hay viene- dice la yegua.

es entonces que una yegua se va acercando a la carroza lentamente con un costal en su lomo.

-por fin, nos ha tenido esperando aquí mucho tiempo, princesa Cadance- dice uno de los ponis con una voz muy peculiar, pues esta no era la voz de nadie más que Claws Killer.

-no sabes cómo detesto esta forma tan débil- dice el poni con la voz del grifo acecino.

-tranquilo, fue por la yegua que me pidió Carny….- dice Cadance aventando el costal a la carroza.

-¿aún está viva?- dice la yegua con inexpresividad mientras mira que el costal que estaba en la carroza yacía inmóvil, sin aparente señal de vida.

-sí, solo esta inconsciente- dice Cadance sin importancia.

-¿ahora iremos a Canterlot?- dice Claws Killer.

-jeje, que eres idiota, si Discord te descubre te volverá a encerrar y humillar como antes- dice la yegua vestida de guardia real que lo acompañaba.

-no me lo recuerdes- dice Claws Killer con severidad mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba como esa criatura lo humillo de mil maneras solo por intentar matar a su esposa.

\- nop, para ir a Canterlot usare guardias de verdad, gracias de todos modos- dice Cadance con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿entonces regresaremos al imperio de Cristal?- dice Claws Killer.

-jeje, todavía no, antes tenemos que hacer una pequeña parada en Cloudsdale- dice Cadance con una risa sicótica.

-entiendo- dice Claws Killer.

-todavía nos falta una más- dice la yegua con indiferencia.

-esta vez, creo que si necesitare la ayuda de ustedes dos, esta vez no se tratara de una simple estudiante de magia- dice Cadance con una ligera sonrisa- nuestro siguiente objetivo es muy veloz.


	8. Chapter 8

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 8. Un vestido para una princesa.

Twilight no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿en verdad esta es su oportunidad de recuperar a sus hijas? Era lo que ella se cuestionaba bastante, al punto de ser incapaz de dormir esa primera noche.

Al llegar el amanecer, tal y como ella dijo, después del desayuno llevo a su hija, a el hospital, donde como ya hacia tanto tiempo, era una costumbre para Twilight.

-madre, jeje, no crees que exageras- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonriza.

-no, no, no, anoche te habrase muy fuerte y estoy segura que escuche algo romperse- dice Twilight mientras llenaba una ficha medica con una secretaria.

-fue un simple tronido- dice suspirando- haber madre…. Permíteme, ya las se llenar yo- dice Lúthien tomando el bolígrafo.

-es... esta bien- dice Twilight.

-sabes que hace 5 años que no tengo otra recaída ¿verdad?- dice la joven princesa mientras llenaba la ficha.

-si…. Lo se….- dice Twilight.

-veamos…. edad 17. Tipo de sangre A+, I-C-D en enfermedades latentes, Alergias ninguna, 80 mg de azúcar en la sangre, PH en la sangre 7.35, peso 31 kilos, otros, prótesis- decía esta en voz baja mientras iba llenando la ficha.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todas esas cosas?- dice Twilight sorprendida, pues Lúthien no solo estaba respondiendo los puntos más importantes, si no otros de los cuales ella desconocía a menos que previamente se hallan hecho exámenes médicos.

-cada fin de semana iba al médico en el imperio de Cristal, constantemente me hacen exámenes de sangre, resonancias, ultrasonidos, etc- dice Lúthien suspirando.

-oh…. Veo…. Que tu tía hizo un buen trabajo cuidando de tu salud- dice un poco deprimida.

-no es nada madre, en el imperio de cristal hay más recursos, pero la verdad nunca e visto necesario tantos exámenes- dice Lúthien.

\- Lúthien… tu nunca sabes que puede estar mal con tu cuerpo- dice Twilight con severidad.

-si madre…. Pero….. no importa- dice ella suspirando- tenga ya termine de llenarla- dice entregándole la ficha a la enfermera.

-en un momento las atenderán- dice la enfermera llevando la forma a registrar.

-si está bien- dice Twilight- hija….-

-no importa madre…. Entiendo….- dice Lúthien suspirando y dándole una ligera sonrisa- ¿nos sentamos?-

-oh si….- dice Twilight yendo a los asientos junto a su hija, ambas se sientan juntas para esperar su turno.

-hacía tiempo que no venía- pensaba Lúthien mientras miraba a su alrededor y notaba algunas diferencias a comparación de hace tres años, en su mayoría eran cosas pequeñas como el que las sillas una vez rojas ahora eran azules, nueva pintura en las paredes, reparación de aquel ventilador que parecía que estaba a punto de caerse, en eso esta divisa una sala de consultorio hasta al fondo, lo que más le llamo la atención es que ella recordaba que antes ese consultorio era la oficina de uno de los doctores de pediatría que la atendían cuando era solo una potrilla.

-las cosas han cambiado un poco- dice ella en voz baja mientras miraba su brazo de madera.

En eso un pequeño recuerdo surge, por unos instantes se ve a ella misma de pequeña, en una silla de ruedas, sin una de sus patas delanteras.

Flashback.

9 años atrás, la pequeña Lúthien por mucho tiempo permanecía en cama, dado a que era incapaz de moverse, pese a ya haber pasado un año luego del "accidente" que por poco le cuesta la vida a la princesa, solo salía de su castillo para ir al médico cada semana, ella no quería salir, pues ella no quería que otros la miraran así, sentía pena e inseguridad por su condición.

Lúthien se encontraba sola en su habitación, leyendo un libro, con una porte bastante inexpresiva.

-¿Lúthien?- dice Twilight entrando a su habitación, la potrilla no hace mas que cambiar la página del libro con su magia y seguir leyendo.

-es hora….- dice Twilight, y justo cuando ella dijo estas palabras, Lúthien cerro de golpe el libro y usando su magia lo levita hasta un librero y lo acomoda, Twilight se le acerca para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama, pero antes de que diera un paso, la silla de ruedas es cubierta por la magia de Lúthien y se despliega, la potrilla usa sus alas y su magia para ella misma acomodarse dentro de la silla de ruedas.

-cariño…. Sa…. Sabes que no tienes que ser tan brusca…. Pu…. Puedes lastimarte…- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta, pues pese a que sabe que lo que acaba de hacer su hija no es bueno al estar en su condición, tampoco sentía las fuerzas o los ánimos de levantarle la voz estando ella así de mal.

-hija… por favor- dice Twilight- ¿Cuándo dejaras de comportarte así?-

\- cuando me crezca otro brazo y dejes de tratarme como aun bebé- dice con obstinación, desde aquel accidente ella ha actuado así de irritable, tanto por el hecho de perder el casco como también que ahora más que nunca está recluida, en una habitación que más bien parece celda.

\- Es cucha…. Pórtate bien hoy…. Hoy es un día especial- dice Twilight.

-mi cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de dos semanas- dice esta con inexpresividad- y no es nada especial-

-hija... no digas eso... mira... em... estoy segura que esto te gustara- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa, pero su hija se queda con su mirada fría contra el suelo.

-prometo que te comprare un helado cuando salgamos del consultorio- dice Twilight al no recibir respuesta de su hija.

-he… ¿helado?- dice la potrilla más interesada.

-si- dice ella acariciándole la crin.

-¡de chocolate con chispas de chocolate y jarabe de chocolate, con barquillo de galleta de chocolate!- dice la potrilla más entusiasmada.

-si te portas muy, muy, MUY bien, si cariño- dice Twilight.

-¡siiiii!- dice la yegua envolviendo su silla de ruedas en su magia y empezando a levitar.

\- Lúthien….- dice Twilight temerosa, pero la potrilla se eleva más y pareciera que al igual que un cohete estaba a punto de despegar, siendo que todos los muebles a su alrededor estaban empezando a tambalearse, sin mencionar la excesiva cantidad de magia que estaba emanando el cuerno de su hija - LÚTHIEN SPARKLE REGRESA AL SUELO AHORA MISMO- dice Twilight alterada al ya ver tan cerca lo que parecía un despegue a la luna.

La potrilla al escuchar el grito de su madre, apaga su cuerno y baja lentamente al suelo.

-lo… lo siento…. No me contuve….- dice Lúthien apenada.

-si vuelves a hacer eso, olvídate de que te compre un helado de fresa- dice Twilight.

-pe… pero…. No me gusta mucho el de fresa- dice Lúthien un poco triste.

-por eso- dice Twilight con severidad.

-está bien- dice la potrilla cruzándose de cascos (o eso habría echo de no ser que no tiene uno de ellos)

Lúthien es llevada al hospital, como cada semana, para una supuesta ronda de cansados y eternos exámenes médicos que no hacían más que irritar más a la potrilla.

Luego de unos cuantos exámenes de rutina, para sorpresa de la potrilla esta vez no fueron tan tardados ni tantos exámenes como se esperaban, de hecho, solo le hicieron unas radiografías de lo que quedaba de su mutilada pata.

Luego de esto, ella es llevada a la oficina de aquel doctor de pediatría cuyo nombre ya no recuerda del todo.

-muy bien, solo queríamos confirmar nuestros resultados- dice el doctor revisando las radiografías.

-¿es todo por hoy?- pregunta la potrilla un tanto inquieta, pues ya le urgía irse, ya no por el helado que su madre le prometió, sino porque no le gusta estar aquí.

-jeje, aun no terminamos- dice el médico.

-cariño por favor… se paciente- dice Twilight.

-recuerdas las medidas que te tomamos hace casi un año- dice el medico con una sonrisa.

\- si… esa pata de palo termino enterrándose en lo que quedaba de mi brazo- dice la poni con disgusto, no por lo que paso, si no por lo que paso después, mas exámenes, más pruebas, y muchas más horas de estar en el hospital ir y viniendo.

-si…. Esa cosa no funcionaba nada bien ¿verdad?- dice el médico.

\- solo servía para caminar, me era difícil subir las escaleras, y se me aflojaba con facilidad ¿mami ya podemos irnos?- dice Lúthien impaciente.

\- Lúthien….- dice Twilight como un patético intento de levantarle la voz, pero esta no podía sacarlo, pues entendía los motivos de su hija.

-la última vez que intentamos usar una prótesis, término en la trituradora- dice el médico- y eso fue hace tres meses-

\- me estorbaba mucho, soy más dinámica en una silla de ruedas- dice la potrilla obstinada, pues ya tantos intentos fallidos de prótesis que no funcionaban del todo bien o lastimaban el cuerpo de la potrilla la tenían harta, si iba a pasar el resto de su vida discapacitada, al menos será pasando el menor tiempo posible en hospitales.

-¿de dónde saco esta niña un triturador?- dice el doctor.

-mejor no pregunte- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-bueno…. En ese caso…. ¿no quieres intentarlo una vez más?- dice el médico.

-no quiero un aparato que solo me sirva para estar en 4 patas, estoy bien en tres, de echo creo que pronto aprenderé a correr en tres patas si me dejaras practicar más- dice la princesa obstinada.

-¿recuerdas cuando te caíste de las escaleras?- dice Twilight.

-solo tropecé y caí 4 escalones- dice la yegua con indiferencia.

-te mordiste la lengua, y te arrancaste un trozo entero- dice el medico con inexpresividad.

-no me paso nada, me recupere al mes siguiente- dice la princesa un poco ansiosa.

-Lúthien- dice Twilight.

-¡NO ENTIENDEN QUE PUEDO YO SOLA!- dice Lúthien y en eso los papeles que estaban en el escritorio del doctor salen volando, como si una fuerte ventisca los hubiera azotado.

-¡Lúthien basta!- dice Twilight.

-¡PUEDO CAMINAR YO SOLA!- dice la princesa levantándose de la silla de ruedas y aventándola con fuerza, tal acción dejo impresionados a los presentes, quienes solo miraban como ella caminaba hasta la salida y abría la puerta con su magia, salía por esta y la azotaba con fuerza.

-¡disculpe!- dice Twilight reaccionando y saliendo por la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Lúthien!- dice Twilight buscando a su hija entre la multitud concurrida de túneles, pues la oficina del médico estaba justamente frente a las salas de espera, en donde había muchos ponis y potrillos esperando su turno en consulta, de numerosos casos médicos, desde resfriados comunes hasta enfermedades y padecimientos más serios.

-¡Lúthien!- dice Twilight intentando buscar a su hija, pero no la veía entre tanta gente, es entonces que la divisa a esta, ya muy cerca de la salida.

-¡Lúthien! Re…. - dice Twilight ya con un tono de voz un poco más bajo, ante la presión que le generaban las muchas miradas que empezaron a recaer en ella.

Siendo que no se podía quedar parada, esta va por su hija rápidamente, pasando junto a unos potrillos que estaban jugando con unos carritos de juguete en el suelo.

-¡Lúthien!- dice Twilight ya estando junto a su hija.

-déjame en paz por favor- dice Lúthien con un tono colérico.

-pero… hija….- dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

Lúthien da un paso al frente, pero sin mirar dado a estar distraída mirando a su madre y sin querer pisa un carrito de juguete y resbala, la princesa intenta recobrar el equilibrio pero en eso tropieza con un balde con agua sucia, que hace poco se había usado para trapear el vómito de un niño enfermo, el agua es derramada bañando a Lúthien, y esta cae de súbito al suelo y se desliza por este algunos metros antes de golpearse contra unas sillas, todo estaba en silencio, en presencia de todos Lúthien había caído, no había más que silencio y miradas de los presentes.

\- ¡Lúthien! Estas bien- dice Twilight apurada yendo con ella.

-yo puedo sola…. ¡no me ayudes!- dice la princesa muy irritable mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, pero su único casco delantero resbalaba una y otra vez, sin importar cuanto intente usarlo como apoyo para poder levantarse, y cuando por fin logra colocar su casco delantero en una posición que le ayude a ponerse en pie esta se golpea la cabeza con una silla, obviamente ella no sintió el golpe, pero si se escuchó un fuerte golpe seco.

Después de ese golpe, la joven princesa queda aturdida y se deja caer al suelo, ya rendida.

Twilight pese a las negativas de su hija, la toma y acomoda entre sus cascos.

-yo puedo sola….- dice Lúthien ocultando su rostro contra el pecho de su madre y de haber sido posible habría caído en llanto, sin embargo sus ojos en ningún momento broto una sola lagrima.

-ya cariño….- dice Twilight.

-regresaremos a los exámenes verdad- dice Lúthien a través del pecho de Twilight con gran cólera.

Twilight mira a su alrededor notando las miradas en todos los ponis, luego mira a su hija y divisa algo de sangre, provocada por el fuerte golpe que ella sola se dio, también su casco sano, estaba sangrando, dado a un corte que se hizo al rasparse con la agarradera de fierro que este tenía.

Twilight se queda en silencio por unos instantes, luego se levanta y sale del hospital y regresa a casa, dejando atrás todas las miradas de aquellos ponis mirones.

Al llegar a casa Twilight dejo que Lúthien tomara un baño en la tina, y mientras ella hacia esto, llamo a un médico para que viniera a consultarla en casa, y atendiera las heridas en su casco y cabeza, de ser algo serio regresarían al hospital, pero esta vez entrarían directo a los laboratorios y consultorios. Por suerte para la princesa, el golpe en la cabeza, no paso a ser más que un chichón y la cortada no era nada profunda, solo era una ligera raspadura, lo más grave que ella tenía era una torcedura en el ala, lo que la incapacitaría en volar por algunas semanas, cosa que alivio solo un poco a Twilight, pues aún estaba preocupada por su hija.

Tres días después.

Lúthien como siempre se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro, cuando en eso entra su madre.

-disculpa Lúthien…- dice Twilight un poco nerviosa.

-supongo que regresaremos al hospital paraqué me revisen que no tenga un tumor cerebral en la cabeza a causa del golpe que me di ¿verdad?- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-no…. Es solo que…. Quiero que veas algo- dice Twilight.

-bajare en un momento, solo termino este capítulo- dice Lúthien sin dirigirle la mirada a su madre.

-te… te esperamos abajo…- dice Twilight serrando la puerta lentamente.

Una vez terminado dicho capitulo Lúthien coloca un separador, y coloca el libro en su lugar, y esta vez, no usa la silla de ruedas, ella se levanta en sus tres cascos y da pasos lentos, pese a su anterior accidente, esta estaba aún con la idea de que podía caminar perfectamente por ella misma con solo tres patas, de hecho, en su mente aquel accidente que tuvo hace tan solo tres días era solo un descuido de ella que su madre podría utilizar para mantenerla bajo su dominio, como su niña indefensa e inútil, incapaz de hacer algo ella sola por su cuenta.

Lúthien camina con mucho cuidado, para no cometer otro error que su madre pueda usar para seguirla presionando y sometiendo, y al llegar a las escaleras esta baja con cuidado una por una, esto le lleva bastante tiempo, pues eran muchos escalones y le costaba mantener la estabilidad.

Finalmente, ella llega a la sala, en donde se encuentra con su madre, su padre sosteniendo en cascos a su (aun bebé) hermana Starlight y a dos ponis más, uno de los cuales ya conocía, pues era el medico que la atendió el otro día, pero el otro, no parecía médico, pero tampoco profesor, siendo los únicos desconocidos que visitarían a Lúthien.

\- Lúthien él es mi primo Forms Post, y el bueno…- dice el médico.

-mis colegas y yo hemos sido los encargados de diseñar y probar las prótesis que hemos intentado que uses- dice Forms Post- aunque… la última que te dimos nos pareció un muy buen trabajo… parece que….-

-era muy tiesa, no podía correr con ella- dice la joven princesa con disgusto.

-bueno…. Nos esforzamos…. Quizás requirió de más estudio- dice Forms Post.

-yo creo que si- dice en voz baja y con severidad.

-en mi trabajo, je, es la primera vez que tenemos a una cliente tan exigente, hemos echo muchas prótesis que cuestan millones de Bits, que no tienen tanta movilidad como las que te hemos echo- dice Forms Post.

-aja- dice desinteresada.

-hacerte una prótesis, fue el reto más grande que hemos tenido, y en parte nos alegra, pues así hemos mejorado mucho y encontrado la forma de ayudar a ponis cuyas piernas perdieron al igual que tu- dice Forms Post.

-aja- dice la potrilla mientras miraba una mancha en el techo y se preguntaba de que era esta.

-ahora más que nunca, hemos revolucionado el campo de las prótesis para ponis, y todo gracias a ti- dice Forms Post

-si lo que diga- dice ella con desinterés- creo que eso es lo que quedo de aquella mosca que intente matar con uno de mis rayos hace 4 años- pensaba mientras miraba la mancha en el techo.

\- Lúthien por favor…- dice Twilight y en eso la potrilla baja la mirada lentamente.

-bueno nos gustaría que usaras un último modelo….- dice Forms Post sacando una caja y sacando de ella una prótesis muy bien detallada y estructurada, con cada articulación que tendría una pata de poni común.

\- Lúthien se le queda mirando, algo sorprendida, pues anteriormente las prótesis que se le hacían no eran tan precisas ni parecidas una pata común de poni.

Luego de barias suplicas por parte de sus padres, ella finalmente accedió, después de considerar que era un infierno subir las escaleras, siendo que aún tenía su ala lastimada y envuelta entre un montón de vendajes que le impedían moverla aunque quisiera, cosa que fue apropósito pues ella al no sentir dolor, era muy seguro que intentara volar aun con su ala lastimada.

La primera vez, no fue la gran cosa, pues no sabía cómo usarla, pero luego de acostumbrarse a la prótesis, logro no solo caminar de forma normal si no también correr e incluso saltar con suma facilidad, como si esta se tratara de una verdadera extensión más de su cuerpo, al estar conectada con su cerebro por medio de un enlace mágico creado por la misma Twilight con ayuda de algunos médicos expertos en neurología, así la potrilla pudo recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado.

Finalmente, Lúthien recuerda aquellas palabras que le dijo a su madre, tiempo después de comprobar la efectividad de la prótesis, Lúthien había regresado de jugar con Blu, y aunque aún tenía prohibido correr por más de 15 minutos dado a sobrecalentamiento corporal, era feliz, tanto que se olvidó de quien había hecho todo esto posible.

Cuando ella estaba de regreso a casa, en la carroza tirada por su padrastro, esta se puso a pensar, en todo lo que su madre sufrió y trabajo para poder obtener esta prótesis.

-ahora soy capaz de correr como nunca…. Jeje, nunca creí ser tan rápida, le gane a Blu en esa carrera al estanque- pensaba Lúthien mientras pensaba en aquellos divertidos momentos con su amigo.

-y todo gracias a ti- piensa ella mientras miraba su pata de palo.

-yo nunca le dije las gracias…. Ni a los médicos… ni a ella…. En lugar de eso fui muy grosera con mami…. – pensaba ella mientras recordaba cómo antes de esto ella le era indiferente y grosera con su madre, y esto fue porque aunque ella nunca lo admitió, le tenía cierto rencor a su madre, siendo que algo dentro de ella la culpaba por su estado, pues fue precisamente en su boda cuando sufrió ese "accidente"

-Pero… como es que pude ser capaz de decirle tales cosas… mi madre no me quiere como su bebé que nunca crecerá…. De ser así nunca se habría esforzado tanto en esta pata de palo….- pensaba Lúthien mientras miraba el camino que cruzaban a través de la carroza.

-ella desde el principio a intentado ayudarme con mis problemas de salud…. Esta pata de palo lo confirma, el trabajo y recursos que se usaron en su creación….- pensaba ella mientras flexionaba la pata de palo.

Luego de unos minutos de camino, llegan a casa y Twilight sale de este, para recibir a su esposo y su hija.

-¿Cómo les fue?- dice ella con una ligera sonrisa, es entonces que pasa, Lúthien salta de la carroza y corre hasta ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Hija….. te…¿ te pasa algo?- dice Twilight un poco preocupada.

-no mami…. Al contrario….- dice ella abrasándola con fuerza.

-hija…- dice Twilight mirándola con algo de asombro.

-¡gracias mami, muchas gracias!- dice Lúthien aferrándose con fuerza contra Twilight.

\- Lúthien….- dice Twilight aun sin poder entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

-gracias…. Y… lo… lo siento mucho….- dice Lúthien- en verdad siento lo que te dije… no era mi intención mami…. Perdóname-

\- Lúthien- dice ella acariciando su crin con suavidad y dándole una sonrisa- no importa, eres mi niña, pero claro que te perdono-

Lúthien se le queda mirando y pasa algo que por unos instantes pareció una ilusión, algo insólito, e imposible pareció hacerse presente, por un breve instante, Twilight creyó ver una lagrima brotar de la mejilla de Lúthien.

-acaso….- dice Twilight atónita.

-¿Qué madre?- dice Lúthien confundida.

-no…. No es nada…. ¡ven mi cielo!- dice Twilight abrasando a su hija fuertemente y levantándola del suelo mientras su hija daba risitas de diversión y alegría.

Fin del Flashback.

Luego de una revisión rutinaria con el medico Twilight lleva a su hija a la Boutique del carrusel para buscar un vestido para ella, no tuvieron tanta suerte, pues las tallas de Lúthien eran mucho mayores a las de las yeguas comunes al ser mucho más alta que la mayoría de los ponis en Ponyville.

-¡no puede ser! ¡No, no, no, no,!- decía Rarity.

-¿no tienes nada lindo que le quede a mi hija?- dice Twilight con un tono suplicante.

-no, ¿ya viste?- dice Rarity- cariño… ¿Cuánto mides?-

-creo que…. 1.57- responde Lúthien un tanto tímida.

-mide 40 cm más que la mayoría de los ponis en Ponyville- dice Rarity con seriedad.

-bueno…. Es que….- dice Twilight apenada.

\- ¡pero por que no me dijiste con tiempo! ¡Me estas pidiendo un vestido para hoy mismo!- dice Rarity melodramática.

\- lo… lo siento… solo… solo quería….- dice Twilight- lo siento…. Creo que me emocione demasiado con el regreso de mi hija… que… que no pensé- dice Twilight.

-madre no te preocupes, está bien- dice Lúthien colocando su casco en el hombro de su madre.

-si… perdona Rarity- dice Twilight con la mirada baja.

-espera- dice Rarity con seriedad- creo poder hacer algo, pero no prometo que será uno de mis mejores trabajos- dice ella suspirando, al decir esto Twilight se emociona un poco.

Lúthien no comprendía, el por qué su madre tenía tanta urgencia por que usara un vestido para una fiesta sencilla de cumpleaños, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-hay cariño…. Tus medidas son muy poco comunes, solo las he visto en las demás princesas, según parece los alicornios crecen mucho más que los ponis comunes ¿verdad?- dice Rarity un poco sufrida mientras hacía unos cálculos y un boceto rápido de un nuevo vestido.

-supongo jeje- dice Lúthien un poco incomoda.

-ni tu madre creció tanto, solo se hizo 10 centímetros más alta- dice Rarity.

-supongo que es porque yo no nací como alicornio- murmura Twilight.

-jeje, supongo que es eso- dice Rarity.

-lo siento…. Sé que….. No debimos pedirte tanto en tan poco tiempo- dice Lúthien apenada.

-oh no te preocupes cariño, jeje, me gustan los retos- dice Rarity- solo no te muevas por las siguientes horas-

-¿eh?- dice Lúthien.

Tan pronto como dijo eso Rarity usa su magia para levitar docenas de artículos como telas, hilo, agujas, bocetos de viejos vestidos entre otras muchas cosas que rodeaban a Lúthien.

-bien, tengo algo, será sencillo, pero creo que se verá hermoso en ti- dice Rarity pensativa mientras veía un pergamino que flotaba frente a ella.

-jeje, que bueno… pero… - dice Lúthien.

-no te muevas cariño- dice Rarity y en eso cierra los ojos y respira hondo- ¡comencemos!-

Es entonces que los objetos que flotaban alrededor de Lúthien se convierten en un torbellino con ella dentro, y de repente aparecían docenas de objetos que la golpeaban y comenzaban a incrustarse, usando a Lúthien como una maniquí viviente, para qué dicha obra fuera de la talla exacta.

-¡muy bien ahora!- dice Rarity y de repente se abre un armario en donde Rarity guardaba sus mejores vestidos y de este sale un largo vestido de novia, tan precioso y detallado, con pequeñas jemas purpuras incrustadas y se une al torbellino.

-¡cuidado con mi….!- se escucha desde el torbellino.

-¡Lúthien!- dice Twilight.

-ella esta bien- dice Rarity ya empezando a sudar, pues usar todo este poder la cansaban demasiado.

-si pero….- dice Twilight insegura.

-no te preocupes….. Si me disculpas… tengo que estar dentro de esto- dice Rarity y en eso el torbellino se expande y por este entra Rarity, llegando con Lúthien y echando un mayor vistazo a su obra y el cómo trabajaba a todo lo que daba.

-aun usando todo mi poder esto tomara mucho tiempo…. Por favor no te muevas- dice Rarity notándose muy cansada, mientras que Lúthien era incapaz de mover un musculo.

Al Final Rarity lo que hizo fue intentar ampliar uno de los vestidos de novia que tenía, sienes los únicos cuya cola del vestido cubrían casi por completo el cuerpo de Lúthien, fue todo un reto para ella, expandiendo un poco las mangas y quitando y poniendo algunos arreglos, y finalmente Rarity logro crear un vestido sencillo pero hermoso para la joven princesa llegando el atardecer, un bello vestido blanco con contrastes morados y gemas purpuras y moradas como decoración en parte del cuello.

-creo que lo logre…. No es el mejor trabajo que eh echo… pero…- dice Rarity suspirando.

-pero que dices….- dice Twilight sorprendida.

-madre…. No puedo…..- dice Lúthien sorprendida al ver su vestido, siendo más de lo que ella imaginaria que seria.

-hija… te ves….- dice Twilight aun asombrada.

-¡me veo! ¡hesite que me viera hermosa con este vestido tía Rarity!- dice Lúthien corriendo con su tía y abrasándola fuertemente.

-oh cariño…. Pero si ya eres hermosa- dice Rarity correspondiéndole el abrazo, en eso esta se da cuenta.

-hay no…- dice Rarity en voz baja al ver algunos alfileres que uso para detener el vestido cuando lo estaba creando clavados en el cuello de Lúthien.

-¿pasa algo?- dice Twilight.

-¡no! Nada…-dice Rarity usando su magia para retirar los alfileres y escondiéndolos.

-jeje creo… creo que deben apresurarse…. Falta poco para la fiesta ¿no?- dice Rarity con una risita nerviosa.

-sí, vamos madre- dice Lúthien.

-¡es verdad! Y aun no me he preparado jeje- dice Twilight.

-adiós tía Rarity- dice Lúthien.

-adiós cariño…. Los veré halla- dice ella.

-adiós y gracias- dice Twilight.

Ambas ponis se dirigen a la salida y Rarity las ve salir, y en eso nota más alfileres clavados en una de las patas traseras de Lúthien.

-hay no…. Quizás no sea buena idea que valla a esa fiesta, si Twilight se entera seguro querrá matarme- piensa Rarity nerviosamente.

Lúthien se veía tan hermosa con dicho vestido, que todos sin importar si eran chicos o grandes, yeguas o sementales, se le quedaron viendo al menos por un momento, muchos llegaron a compararla incluso con un ángel, ni siquiera su pata de palo manchaba la imagen de la princesa, pues Rarity la pinto con pintura blanca y la decoro para que esta contrastara con el vestido, al punto de que parecía una extensión más de este.

Todos estaban muy asombrados por el cómo se veía la princesa, la única que no se veía para nada feliz con el resultado era la misma Rarity quien estaba muy fastidiada tanto con el resultado final del vestido, como el hecho de que solo tuvo un día para hacerlo.

La fiesta llego finalmente, y tal y como se dijo, esta fue muy sencilla, sin embargo todas al ver el vestido de Lúthien, quedaron impactados, y de echo algunos (mas no todos) los invitados de la fiesta se regresaron a sus casas y buscaron rápido algo presentable con que asistir.

Pinkie como siempre fue la primera en cambiarse, tanto que al segundo siguiente regreso con el vestido usado en la gala del galope.

-¡okei será una fiesta formal! ¡AHORA QUE ESTOY LISTA QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTAAAAAA!-

Y tal y como canto la poni rosa, la fiesta comenzó. Empezando la danza y el baile a todo lo que daba, en la fiesta fueron varios de los compañeros de preparatoria de Blu, algunos amigos de la familia y en especial las Mane six y sus familiares.

Blu y Lúthien se la pasaron bailando y charlando mientras sus padres se quedaron charlando de muchas cosas.

Luego de unas horas de baile bajo la luz de la luna, Lúthien se detiene a descansar, pues cada 10 minutos que reposar un poco para que su cuerpo no se sobrecalentara, por lo que esta va a tomar un poco de ponche.

-creo que Pinkie Pie ahora si sabe cómo hacer fiestas ¿no?- dice Blu yendo con Lúthien- todavía recuerdo las fiestas infantiles que nos hacía en nuestro cumpleaños-

-jeje, supongo que ya se dio cuenta que ya no eres un niño- dice Lúthien con una ligera risita.

-¡oye eso que significa!- dice Blu.

-nada- dice Lúthien tomando un poco de ponche- jeje, creo que fue buena idea que contratara a Vinyl Scratch para tu fiesta-

-sí, ella es genial…- dice Blu.

-Blu ¿te pasa algo?- dice Lúthien- te noto un poco inquieto-

-no… es solo que escuche… que…. – dice Blu nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Lúthien.

-que… bueno ¿es verdad que ahora estarás aquí con mi…. Con tu familia?- dice Blu ansioso.

-bueno…. Aun no es seguro… estamos a prueba- dice Lúthien suspirando.

-¿eso qué significa?- dice Blu extrañado.

-luego te lo explico- dice Lúthien con seriedad, pues no quería hablar de ese tema.

-bueno…- dice Blu.

-Blu…. Dime que te pasa… sé qué te pasa algo- dice Lúthien.

-lo que pasa es que tu…- dice Blu nervioso.

-¿qué?- dice Lúthien.

-quiero decirte algo….- dice Blu.

-jeje, pues dime- dice Lúthien, y en eso Blu voltea en todas direcciones.

-en privado- dice Blu en voz baja.

-oh….. Supongo… que está bien- dice Lúthien.

Blu lleva a Lúthien dentro de la casa, este estaba dispuesto a revelarle algo que hacia tanto tiempo se había guardado, un secreto del cual solo su madre y cierta poni rosa eran conscientes.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Lúthien mientras ve como Blu mira en todas direcciones.

-mira… no sé si sea buena idea decírtelo… creo que no me creerías…. – dice Blu.

-¿de qué hablas?- dice Lúthien cada vez más inquieta.

-no puedo mostrártelo aquí…. Es muy estrecho y tumbaría algunas cosas- murmuraba Blu mientras miraba el montón de platos de comida y casitas para los animalitos de Fluttershy.

-¿Blu?- dice Lúthien.

-creo que tenemos que salir…. Y… no se….. – dice Blu.

-¿A dónde?- dice Lúthien.

-Al bosque- dice Blu.

-¡es enserio!- dice Lúthien.

-es que…. Ya no resisto más… quiero que tú lo sepas- dice Blu.

-es… está bien…- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa.

Los dos ponis estaban a punto de salir cuando en eso.

-¡HORA DE PARTIR EL PASTEL CUMPLEAÑERO!- dice Pinkie Pie apareciendo de repente y tomando a Blu.

Lúthien se queda posada en la salida, viendo como Pinkie arrastraba a Blu hasta de regreso a la fiesta, y esta no logra evitar dar una ligera risita por la expresión de Blu cuando Pinkie le apareció enfrente.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, se encontraba una serpiente roja vigilándola, dando un ligero siseo de disgusto al voltear a ver hasta con Pinkie quien se llevaba a Blu consigo.


	9. Chapter 9

_El reinado de la desolación._

_Capítulo 9. El deseo de Blu._

_Era de noche en el Bosque Everfree, entre la brumosa oscuridad de la noche, las bestias salían de sus escondites para comenzar a casar, merodeando por los pantanosos caminos, muchas criaturas de todos los tamaños y formas salen y cazan a todo aquello que sea más pequeño o débiles que ellos. Entre ellas se encontraba una criatura muy especial, un gigantesco lobo azul, el cual cada noche de luna llena, este aparece en el bosque y caza aquellos animales enfermos o heridos en lo más profundo y lejano del bosque._

_Un desafortunado bebe ose se encontraba perdido, este se había separado de su madre, él bebe chillaba pidiendo porque su madre lo encontrase, pero solo una criatura responde, de entre las sombras surge el lobo azul oscuro, el cual miraba al pequeño bebe con algo de deseo, una espesa y brumosa baba empieza a brotar de entre la boca del lobo, mientras este se acercaba lentamente al bebé._

_El bebé oso solo chillaba y retrocedía muy asustado mientras la bestia se le acercaba, pero en eso este se detiene en seco al ver el rostro de pánico y terror del pequeño bebé._

_El lobo solamente se le queda gruñendo mientras el bebé chillaba, el lobo guarda los colmillos y muestra una expresión más tranquila, aunque con algo de seriedad. De repente de entre las hojas aparece una gigantesca osa negra la cual inmediatamente da un fuerte y atronador rugido al ver al lobo azul, este solamente se queda parado por unos instantes, aun cerca del bebé oso cuando en eso la osa se para en dos patas da un imponente rugido y en eso intenta abalanzarse contra el lobo, el lobo desaparece entre las sombras y la osa se estrella contra un árbol, al poco tiempo esta se levanta un poco aturdida, con su bebé a su lado, la osa mira en todas direcciones buscando al lobo, pero no logra verlo, esta no se percató de que el lobo azul se encontraba aún hay, solo oculto entre las sombras mientras veía como esta se retiraba con su hijo lentamente._

_Una vez que estos se alejan lo suficiente, el lobo azul sale de entre las sombras, el lobo se queda mirando como estos se alejaban más y más, y una vez que los ha perdido de vista este corre rápidamente por el bosque, hasta llegar a una cascada, el lobo camina muy cerca de la orilla, buscando aparentemente algo, este olfatea el aire y luego sigue su camino por el arroyo con la mirada baja, hasta que en eso divisa algo en el agua, casi de inmediato este se habiente y atrapa un gran pez con las mandíbulas, el pez intenta resistirse, pero el lobo da un fuerte mordisco con sus poderosas mandíbulas y luego empieza a azotarlo una y otra vez como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, finalmente este lo avienta contra unas rocas, el pez seguía retorciéndose mientras agonizaba hasta que finalmente muere cuando el lobo azul le clava sus garras en el pecho y comienza a devorarlo._

_Pasando un par de horas, solo quedaban los huesos de lo que alguna vez fue un gigantesco pez, y junto a sus restos se encontraba el lobo azul, posado junto a un árbol admirando el cielo nocturno._

_De repente el lobo azul empieza a encogerse y toma la forma de un unicornio azul, este no era ningún otro más que Blu._

_-creí que ya podía controlarlo totalmente- dice Blu suspirando._

_-no importa cuando me esfuerce, necesito comer carne, y este deseo se hace más presente cuando es luna llena- piensa Blu con seriedad._

_-por lo menos puedo ser capaz de elegir a mis víctimas- piensa Blu- excepto en aquella ocasión que ataque a una vaca, no pude resistirme en esa ocasión, dado a que no solo era luna llena esa noche, si no que un mes antes logre evitar comer carne al pedirle a mi madre que me atara y encadenara, eso solo incremento mi ansiedad por los siguientes días y finalmente no pude resistirlo pues también aumento mi hambre al triple para la siguiente luna llena, esa noche mi madre también me ato, rompí los arneses y ataque esa vaca_

_-y aunque fue hace 5 años, todavía tengo miedo de que eso se repita, esa noche no pude controlarme, no quiero imaginar si hubiera atacado a…._

_-Necesito comer algo, lo que sea, solo así mi hambre se calmara hasta la siguiente noche de luna, solo una noche comer pescado, no creo que sea problema, las croquetas que me da mi madre no me satisfacen- piensa Blu, quien estaba avergonzado por su naturaleza, pero al mismo tiempo se complacía de que no fuera más grabe._

_-tengo que regresar- dice Blu mientras se transformaba en lobo y corría rápidamente por el bosque para llevar a casa antes de que llegara el amanecer, mientras tanto en lo alto, posado en una nube de tormenta una figura encapuchada lo vigilaba._

_-yo también espero que tu naturaleza no valla más halla- dice el encapuchado con seriedad este no era ningún otro más que Galben Nevinovat, quien nunca dejo de vigilar al joven potrillo aun pasados ya 10 años._

_3 semanas han pasado desde entonces, los siguientes días Twilight se la pasaba casi todo el día con su hija, siendo que siempre salían juntas de un lado a otro, visitando uno que otro lugar, yendo con sus amigas a pignis, reuniones y visitas, incluso en una ocasión Twilight y su hija se encargaron de ser las niñeras de los tres hijos de Applejack, para que ella pudiera atender su granja, salían a comer juntas, y finalmente en las noches tenían una tradicional y calmada cena familiar._

_Después de tanto tiempo, por fin una sonrisa bien marcada y sincera se hacía notar en el rostro de Twilight, siendo que anteriormente, en estos tres años, lejos de sus hijas, Twilight siempre mostraba una porte seria e inexpresiva, carente de expresión alguna, cosa que preocupaba bastante a sus amigas y seres queridos, siendo que este estado de ella solo cambiaba un poco aquellos escasos pero conmovedores momentos, en los que ella iba de visita a Canterlot o el imperio de Cristal para ver a sus hijas._

_Recientemente por medio de uno de los pergaminos de Spike, llego la gran y esperada noticia del nacimiento del bebé de la princesa Luna, cosa que emociono a todas, quienes ya querían ir a Canterlot para ver al pequeño encanto de Luna. Sin embargo, la orden de restricción aun esta en Lúthien, quien no puede estar cerca de su hermana quien ahora vive en Canterlot, sin embargo, por otro lado, la fecha establecida por el mismo consejo para la visita mensual de su hija Starlight, estaba muy cerca, por lo que Twilight podría ir, pero no estaba muy segura si ir, siendo que eso significaría dejar a Lúthien en casa, y aunque tenía muchas ganas de ver a la bebé de Luna y su hija menor, por otro lado en una semana más, sería el tiempo en el que se separaría de Lúthien y le entregarían a su otra hija para su periodo de prueba._

_Era de noche, y en el castillo de la armonía, como era de costumbre, Twilight, Bast, Spike y Lúthien se reunieron en el gran comedor para cenar, solo que esta vez, tenían un par de invitados, pues Lúthien invito a Blu y su madre Fluttershy para acompañarlos._

_ -entonces hija…. Mañana iremos al museo de arte, escuche que tendrán una nueva exposición de la pintora Roció Coffen- dice Twilight._

_-si madre- dice Lúthien._

_-em…. Si quieren podrían acompañarnos- dice Twilight._

_-oh no lo se…. Últimamente ha habido una pequeña…. Como decirlo- dice Fluttershy pensativa._

_-¿brote?- dice Blu._

_-si…. Un brote de fiebre de las montañas en mis conejitos y ardillas- dice Fluttershy._

_-uhy…. Una fiebre…..- dice Spike un poco incómodo._

_-jeje, no te preocupes, no es contagioso para los ponis y dragones, solo afecta a mamíferos pequeños y aves- dice Fluttershy._

_-además mamá es mui cuidadosa con eso- dice Blu._

_-si… aunque no es contagioso para los ponis, tengo que tener cuidado, pues no quisiera enfermar a mas animales, por eso siempre soy muy cuidadosa con ese aspecto, tengo que lavarme los cascos cada media hora, para prevenir- dice Fluttershy._

_-ahora mismo, no se puede respirar en nuestra casa, jeje, las máquinas de vapor, no se…. Me incomodan mucho- dice Blu._

_-sabes que son para los animalitos- dice Fluttershy._

_-Si…. Lo se….- dice Blu suspirando._

_-mejor cambiemos de tema…- dice Spike, el cual se sentía un poco incómodo con eso de hablar de enfermedades en medio de la cena, todos ríen un rato por el comentario del bebé dragón._

_-si… bueno em…. Twilight ¿mañana no iras a Canterlot?- dice Fluttershy._

_-em…. No creo…- dice Twilight suspirando._

_-pero…. ¿no se supone que mañana es el día en que visitaras a Starlight?- dice Fluttershy- por eso es que Applejack….. em…-_

_-la veré en una semana…. Y estará con ella sola por un mes jeje- dice Twilight._

_-pero…. ¿no iras a ver a la bebé de Luna entonces?- dice Fluttershy._

_-supongo que en un par de meses iré- dice Twilight, pues era cuando el periodo de prueba terminaría y tendría más libertad de ir a donde quisiera con sus hijas._

_-oh bueno…. Luna pregunto por ti cuando fuimos hace 3 días- dice Fluttershy, pues hacia tres días Fluttershy junto a su hijo, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Spike fueron de visita a Canterlot para ver a la bebé de Luna._

_-también por Applejack- dice Spike._

_-Applejack dijo que iría mañana con su familia, ya que se desocupo un poco con sus labores, también ira Pinkie Pie otra ves jeje- dice Fluttershy con vos cada vez más tenue._

_-ella nos dijo si querías acompañarla mañana- dice Blu, pues Applejack no quería estar sola con sus hijos y Pinkie Pie en un tren._

_-a mi si me gustaría ir otra vez jeje- dice Spike- pero no puedo, creo que me quedare, estaba estudiando una nueva receta y quiero probarla mañana-_

_-¿y tú que dices Twilight?- dice Fluttershy. _

_-no lo sé…. Mañana iré al museo con Lúthien- dice Twilight insegura, pues ella quería ir._

_-madre…. Sé que quieres ir- dice Lúthien._

_-si pero…. No te preocupes, puedo ir al museo yo sola- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa._

_-yo podría acompañarla- dice Blu de repente._

_-no lo sé….- dice Twilight insegura._

_-no te preocupes cariño, yo me quedare jeje- dice Bast guiñándole el ojo a su esposa._

_-bueno….- dice Twilight._

_-ella se ira mañana, en el tren de las 1:00- dice Blu._

_-madre…. Sé que quieres ir….. Ve si quieres- dice Lúthien- salúdame a Starlight de mi parte-_

_-está bien, jeje- dice Twilight suspirando y dando una ligera sonrisa._

_Mientras tanto fuera del castillo, un grupo de serpientes empezaba a reptar a las cercanías del castillo, sin embargo, por increíble que parezca, estas no despedían un olor identificable para Blu, quien no se percató de su presencia pese a estar tan cercas de su radio de olor._

_Todas las serpientes estaban atentas de lo que se discutía en aquella cena, y al escuchar lo de la partida de Twilight, todas empezaron a inquietarse, y despidieron de si un ligero siseo, el cual no pasó desapercibido para los agudos oídos de Blu, quien rápidamente, bajo el pretexto de ir al baño, salió apresurado y se asomó por una ventana, al abrir las cortinas y asomar la cabeza, no vio nada._

_-sé que mis oídos no me engañan…. Sonó como….- piensa Blu mientras intentaba divisar algo entre la oscuridad de la noche, pero todo estaba en calma, las serpientes que alguna vez estuvieron posadas junto a la entrada habían desaparecido, como si nunca hubiesen estado hay, luego de varios minutos de calma y silencio, Blu decidió regresar al comedor._

_A la mañana siguiente, pasando el desayuno Twilight se preparó para su viaje a Canterlot, y al faltar media hora para que partiera su tren todos se reúnen en la estación._

_-regresare mañana temprano…. Creo que estaré para el desayuno jeje- dice Twilight._

_-si…. Cuídate madre- dice Lúthien abrasándola._

_-tu también hija- dice Twilight correspondiéndole el abraso- pórtate bien hija jeje- _

_\- si madre jeje- dice Lúthien._

_-bueno….- dice Twilight separándose de su hija- adiós….-_

_-adiós cariño- dice Bast dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-le diré a Starlight que le mandas un fuerte abraso…- dice Twilight._

_-gracias cariño- dice Bast con una ligera sonrisa._

_-nos vemos….- dice Twilight volteándose y subiéndose al tren que estaba por partir._

_-¡SI HAY VOY OTRA VEZ!- dice Pinkie Pie subiendo al tren de un salto._

_-nos vemos- dice Applejack._

_El tren parte, y los que se quedaron en la estación solo dan un último saludo de despedida con el casco mientras el tren encendía las máquinas y comenzaba a partir su camino a Canterlot._

_-jeje, bueno, ¿nos vamos?- dice Lúthien._

_-ah…. ¿A dónde?- dice Blu nervioso._

_-¿no dijiste que me acompañarías al museo?- dice Lúthien._

_-iré a trabajar…. Estaré en casa para antes de la cena- dice Bast suspirando._

_-si padre…. Adelante- dice Lúthien._

_Bast se retira dejando a Lúthien y Blu solos._

_-bueno…. ¿vas a venir con migo?- dice Lúthien._

_-ah… ¡sí!- dice Blu yendo tras ella._

_Blu y Lúthien camina tranquilamente por las calles de Ponyville, hasta finalmente llegar a un pequeño edificio el cual sería el museo del Arte, un sitio donde se exponían las piezas de muchos artistas del pueblo, y en ocasiones algunos de otros reinos y ciudades._

_Una vez dentro Lúthien empieza a revisar de una por una las muchas pinturas y esculturas que conformaban la exposición, muchas de las cuales resultaban extrañas y extravagantes para Blu, como el hecho de ver en una de ella a un poni sin cabeza, y sosteniendo la misma con su casco, en una pose como si la estuviera admirándola._

_-es muy interesante ¿no?- dice Lúthien._

_-¿qué?- dice Blu._

_-esa pintura es un autorretrato del artista, según se dice, representa como el mismo se cuestiona, el mirando sus defectos y virtudes y contemplándolas- dice Lúthien._

_-¿te refieres a esa?- dice Blu extrañado, señalando aquella pintura del poni sin cabeza._

_-sip ¿por?- dice Lúthien._

_-no…. Por nada….- dice Blu mordiéndose el labio._

_Siguieron caminando por barias de las obras, Lúthien se detenía en cada una y la evaluaba en su mente mientras que Blu al pasar los primeros 5 minutos ya se había aburrido pero Lúthien seguía contemplando las muchas pinturas de una por una, siendo que al pasar la primera hora, la princesa solo había visto lo que equivaldría a la mitad de la primera sala del museo, y este se dividía en tres salas._

_Blu sentía la necesidad de irse, pero no quería dejar así nomás a la chica que tanto le atraía, por lo que intento no morirse de aburrimiento y seguirla por todo el camino._

_-bien asemos a la siguiente sala- dice Lúthien._

_-¿Qué, que? Oh… si- dice Blu un poco somnoliento- solo ha pasado un par de horas, pero se sintieron como 20- piensa el poni azul con algo de cólera._

_-veamos- dice Lúthien mirando la primera pintura de la segunda exposición, está a diferencia de la primera tenía más variedad en cuando a temas y diferentes tipos de obras, pero también eran muchas menos pinturas que la primera, cosa que Blu agradeció en su mente. _

_Mientras Lúthien se quedaba contemplando la primera pintura, la cual hacia uso de oleos e ilustraba a una serie de caballos formados por sombras y luces dentro de lo que parecía ser un vórtice, Blu dado a su ansiedad decide ver el resto de las pinturas de la sala, siendo que cuando este estaba a punto de recorrer toda la segunda sala Lúthien apenas estaba a punto de pasar a la segunda pintura de la exposición._

_Posiblemente Blu habría dado vueltas por toda esta sala así como lo hizo con la anterior de no ser que entre la variedad de pinturas se encontró con una un tanto diferente a las demás, o más bien, una que atrapo a Blu en una fantasía un poco indecorosa._

_La pintura era una echa en oleos, con un uso de luces y sombras bastante sobresalientes, una estética de dibujo bastante bien detallado y delicado, sin embargo solo usaba contrastes, siendo que en esta obra solo predominaban el blanco y el negro. Pero esto no era lo que ha Blu impacto e intereso tanto, más allá de la belleza del cuadro, lo que de verdad capto tanto la atención del poni no era ni su estilo de estética, ni su significado, el poni solo se interesó en la yegua que se encontraba en una pose bastante sugestiva, en el cuadro estaba plasmada una hermosa yegua, cuyos contrastes y sombras la hacían ver más provocativa y sensual para el unicornio, al cual no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera e imaginar que aquella yegua cuyas partes más íntimas estaban tapadas apenas con una sábana transparente, y cuyos ojos y larga cabellera cautivarían hasta al semental más reservado, esta yegua aparentemente era una alicornio, pero no se podía estar muy seguro, dado a que las alas eran tapadas por la sabana que apenas y si cubría el resto del cuerpo de tan hermosa poni, pero sin embargo se alcanzaba a distinguir un pequeño bulto en donde deberían estar las alas._

_Blu empezó a imaginar que aquella yegua, era Lúthien y una serie de pensamientos poco adecuados y provocativos empezaron a divagar en su mente._

_-oh valla, no creí que estuviera de gira aquí, vi esta pintura en fotografías hacía tiempo, pero eh de admitir que en persona es mucho más hermosa- se escucha de repente._

_-¡Lúthien!- dice Blu un poco nervioso y sudando._

_-así que esta es la pintura que tanta polémica causo jeje- dice Lúthien._

_-¿de qué hablas?- dice Blu._

_-¿no leíste los periódicos? Esta pintura causo revuelo por un largo tiempo hace 4 años- dice Lúthien, Blu se queda callado con un rostro bastante sacado de onda._

_-según se, hace 4 años, esta pintura fue expuesta, y tuvo cierta polémica entre mis tías, pues era el retrato de la princesa Luna- dice Lúthien._

_-¿es un retrato de la princesa Luna?- dice Blu impactado y un poco avergonzado, pues nunca la había visto de esta forma._

_-sí, según sé causó mucho revuelo, e ira por parte de mi tía Celestia, quien no toleraba que se viera así a su hermana, se buscó al artista, el cual resulto ser uno de sus guardias reales, hubo un juicio y según rumores iban a ejecutar al poni- dice Lúthien._

_-¿tanto así?- dice Blu sorprendido._

_-bueno, creo que solo lo iban a exiliar de Canterlot y poner una orden de restricción para que no se acerque a ninguna princesa- dice Lúthien riendo._

_-wow…. ¿y al final si lo corrieron?- dice Blu intrigado- ¿Qué paso con ese guardia?-_

_-fue la princesa Luna quien intervino, pues ella a diferencia de mi tía Celestia, vio este retrato suyo como una hermosa pieza de arte y no un insulto a su persona- dice Lúthien._

_-Wow…. Interesante- dice Blu mientras se acercaba al cuadro y leía el nombre del autor y quedo un poco sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba._

_-¿¡acaso!?- dice Blu impresionado._

_-¡sí! Así se conocieron- dice Lúthien con algo de ternura._

_Mientras tanto en Canterlot, luego de algunas horas de viaje Twilight finalmente llega junto con Pinkie Pie, Applejack y su familia._

_-¡por fin llegamos!- dice Pinkie Pie emocionada- ¡la última vez olvide mi cámara fotográfica! ¡Pero esta vez si la traje!- dice Pinkie tomándole una foto con Flash a Twilight en el rostro._

_-Pinkie….- dice Twilight algo aturdida por el flash._

_-¡oh, oh, oh, veamos al bebé de Lunaaaaaa!- dice Pinkie Pie saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad._

_-no creo que la dejen entrar con esa actitud, además según escuche, el bebé a esta hora aun estará dormido- dice Twilight._

_-¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?- dice Applejack._

_-según leí en los pergaminos de la princesa Celestia, este niño es muy parecido a su madre y prefiere la el día para dormir- dice Twilight._

_-jeje, bastante obvio- dice Caramel._

_-bueno vamos a ver a esa criatura- dice Applejack._

_-si… además tengo que regresar pronto a Ponyville- dice Twilight._

_-pero si acabamos de llegar y ya estás pensando en irte- dice Caramel._

_-bueno….- dice Twilight._

_-¿no se supone que también tienes una hija aquí?- dice Caramel._

_-¿no quieres ver a Starlight?- dice Applejack._

_-bueno…. Si pero….- dice Twilight._

_-estoy segura que se pondrá triste si te vas tan pronto llegaste- dice Caramel y al decir esto Twilight se pone un poco triste._

_-bueno….- dice Twilight._

_-además…. ¿no me dejaras sola con Pinkie Pie en un tren verdad? Ya tengo suficiente con mis propios hijos- dice Applejack, la cual se notaba un tanto cansada, dado a que no ha sido fácil para ella cuidar de sus hijos y trabajar en la granja._

_-lo pensare…- dice Twilight un poco inquieta, pues sentía la necesidad de regresar pronto._

_Las ponis son escoltadas hasta el gran salón, donde se encontraba el bebé de Luna, todas se reúnen en el vestíbulo donde de repente tan pronto llegaron algo golpea fuertemente a Twilight, era su hija ya un poco más crecida Starlight._

_-¡mami, mami, mami! Creí que no vendrías- dice la potrilla con un tono colérico._

_-por… ¿por qué dices eso?- dice Twilight._

_-la tía Celestia me dijo que posiblemente no vendrías porque tienes a Lúthien en casa- dice Starlight y la última parte la dijo con un tono de repulsión y envidia._

_-bu… bu… bueno…. Es verdad- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta- ¡pero como crees que faltaría a la visita de mi propia hijita!- dice ella abrasándola fuertemente._

_-te extrañe mucho mi vida- dice Twilight._

_-yo también mami- dice Starlight abrasándola fuertemente._

_-¿Cómo te has portado mi vida?- dice Twilight._

_-¡muy bien mami! ¡Puros dieses en mi boleta!- dice Starlight sacando una boleta con calificaciones._

_-me gustaría que Apple Tree también me sorprendiera con una boleta con puros dieses- murmura Applejack._

_-¡oye! Trabaje mucho para sacar ese 70 en promedio- dice el pequeño Apple Tree con algo de disgusto._

_-muy bien mi cielo, lo guardare- dice Twilight._

_-¡en el refrigerador!- dice Starlight._

_-em… si- dice Twilight mordiéndose el labio y recordar que todas las boletas y dibujos de Starlight los tiene en una caja dentro del armario, en un principio si cumplía con su palabra de ponerlos en el refri, pero al poco tiempo este quedaba completamente tapizado por los dibujos y boletas de Starlight._

_-¡si, si, si!- también tengo algunos dibujos que quisiera que te llevaras- dice Starlight sacando una libreta con varios dibujos, muchos de los cuales no parecían precisamente los de una niña de 11 años, al ser un poco mejor trabajados._

_-wow, has mejorado mucho- dice Twilight sorprendida._

_-gracias jeje, es que el me enseño- dice Starlight._

_-veo que le estas mostrando tus obras de arte- se escucha y al salón entra un unicornio blanco de crin negra y ojos morados._

_-¡Hola Ender!- dice Pinkie Pie con alegría._

_-hola chicas- dice el unicornio Blanco._

_-hola Twilight- dice Celestia llegando con su hijo menor en cascos._

_-hola Princesa Celestia- dice Twilight._

_-¡mami! ¡Mira mis demás dibujos!- dice Starlight un poco impaciente._

_-está bien…. Haber…- dice Twilight y en eso más allá del detalle, y ciertos estilos de sombreados y delineados le recordaron algo que no la ponían muy contenta._

_Twilight toma a Ender por el cuello-¿le has dado clases de dibujo a mi hija?- dice Twilight con algo de seriedad._

_-ella me lo pidió…- dice Ender un poco nervioso y Twilight se le queda mirando con una mirada de un tanto de disgusto- so… solo le enseñe a mejorar su técnica y a poner algo de sombras y profundidad a sus dibujos- _

_-okei…- dice Twilight con seriedad y soltándolo- muy buenos dibujos hija, has mejorado mucho- dice con una sonrisa._

_-¡gracias mami!- dice Starlight con una sonrisa._

_-¿viene a ver a….?- dice Ender._

_-¡siiiii!- dice Pinkie Pie saltando._

_-okei jeje, pasen- dice Ender._

_Todos suben por las escaleras y se dirigen a la habitación de Luna._

_-muy bien… pueden pasar, pero él está dormido, por favor que alguien le tape la boca a Pinkie Pie- dice Ender con su casco contra la perilla de la puerta._

_-¿Qué me qué?- dice Pinkie Pie y de repente una cinta que apareció de la nada le taba la boca entera, era el pequeño Luck._

_-bien echo campeón- dice Ender sin poder evitar un aligera risita._

_Todos entran a la habitación, en donde en el centro de la habitación recostada sobre la cama se encontraba la princesa Luna con un bulto de sabanas._

_-oh… hola, pasen- dice Luna con un tono un tanto suave y con una ligera sonrisa de lado a lado en su rostro._

_Pinkie Pie inmediatamente se adelanta estando a solo centímetros de Luna, mirando con ternura al pequeño alicornio que yacía dormido en los cascos de su madre, de no ser que traía la boca encintada, posiblemente abría soltado un fuerte alarido de ternura._

_Twilight, quien era la única de las presentes que no había visto aun al bebé de Luna, un pequeño y delicado alicornio verde claro con algunas partes blancas, de crin negra con mechones azules, de solo unos días de nacidos, bien acurrucado y envuelto entre los cascos de su madre._

_-es un niño muy hermoso- dice Twilight con ternura- felicidades Luna-_

_-gracias- dice Luna con una ligera sonrisa._

_-¿puedo?- dice Twilight._

_-sí, adelante- dice Luna, Twilight toma entre sus cascos al pequeño bebe, el cual empezó a acurrucarse entre sus cascos una vez que lo tenía bien sujeto y se puso contra su pecho, en ese preciso instante un fuerte sentimiento de ternura y calidez la golpearon con fuerza al recordarle aquellos tiernos y encantadores momentos en que ella sostenía entre sus cascos a sus hijas, tales recuerdos, provocaron que en la mejilla de Twilight brotara una lagrima al tener presente tales recuerdos en su mente, cautivando su delicado corazón._

_Twilight acaricia la crin del potrillo y en esto esté la toma con su pequeño casco y lo abrasa, Twilight no logro evitar soltar un ligero alarido de ternura._

_En eso Pinkie Pie aparece tras ella, mostrándose algo molesta e inquieta, y pese a que intento hablar, está aún tenía la cinta puesta, por lo que apenas y si se lograron escuchar algunos balbuceos incompresibles pero intento decir algo como esto- ¡cómo es que a ella si la dejas cargarlo!-_

_Todos ríen, ante esta escena, dado a esto el bebé despierta, comienza abrir sus ojos lentamente, Twilight le devuelve el potrillo a Luna, y esta inmediatamente lo mese entre sus cascos._

_-es un lindo bebé Luna- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa sin despegar su mirada del pequeño potrillo- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-_

_-jeje su nombre es Gloss- responde Luna- Gloss Green-_

_Mientras tanto en Ponyville, luego de barias horas en el museo, finalmente Lúthien y Blu salen de este._

_-no puedo creer que haya querido recorrer otra vez la exposición- pensaba Blu mientras iban saliendo._

_-qué bueno que volvimos a recorrer esa exposición, la primera vez no me di cuenta que ese caballete tenía la forma de un atrapa sueños y no habría entendido que representaba los sueños perdidos del hijo del autor que murió por un paro respiratorio mientras dormía a los tres años, pobrecito, era muy joven- dice Lúthien._

_-si jeje- dice Blu suspirando y con una falsa sonrisa._

_-Blu…. ¿estás cansado?- dice Lúthien._

_-solo un poco, estar tanto tiempo en pie, si cansa jeje- dice Blu._

_-sí, lo entiendo, pero valió la pena- dice Lúthien- que bueno que me acompañaste, seguramente mi madre no habría aceptado recorrerlo por segunda vez, ni mucho menos quedarme tanto tiempo contemplado las piezas- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-oh, si….. jeje, no es nada- dice Blu sonrojado._

_-es hora de regresar a casa…. Creo…. Creo que se nos hizo muy tarde- dice Lúthien mirando el cielo y notando que faltaba poco para el atardecer._

_-si…. Em… Lúthien- dice Blu deteniéndola, pues quería contarle su secreto, de echo solo por eso soporto tanto tiempo estar con ella en el museo._

_-¿si, que pasa?- dice Lúthien._

_-ah….. em….- dice Blu nervioso._

_-¿Qué pasa?- dice Lúthien._

_-yo…. Yo….- dice Blu con un nudo a la garganta._

_-¿quieres contarme lo que intentaste decirme el otro día en tu fiesta?- dice Lúthien._

_-yo…. Em…. Si….- dice Blu- en…. El…. Bosque-_

_-no hay muchas gente ¿no quieres decírmelo aquí?- dice Lúthien._

_-es que tengo que mostrártelo…. Solo así entenderás- dice Blu un poco nervioso._

_Lúthien se queda pensando por unos instantes, pensando que a se le estaba haciendo tarde y que le prometió a su padre que regresaría para la cena._

_-¿es importante?- dice Lúthien._

_-bueno…. No sabría decirte… si es importante…. Pero es algo que tienes que saber de mí…- dice Blu._

_-está bien- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa- después de todo, te lo debo por haberte arrastrado hasta aquí-_

_Los dos ponis caminan hasta en dirección al bosque, y no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un grupo de serpientes que los estaban vigilando, las serpientes empiezan a sisear y luego se dividen en dos grupos, uno de los cuales sigue a la pareja de ponis._

_Los dos ponis se adentran en el bosque, alejándose del pueblo para evitar que alguien los viera, con forme más se adentraban Lúthien se mostraba un poco más temerosa, pues no consideraba el bosque un lugar seguro, y menos de noche, y aunque le tenía confianza a Blu, algo en ella tenía un mal presentimiento._

_Al entrar al bosque, tras ellos, las serpientes que los seguían a distancia, se bañaron en barro y es entonces que los siguieron más de cerca, ahora con el aroma del barro y algunas plantas, le será más difícil a Blu detectar su presencia, y gracias al beneficio de la oscuridad de la noche, estas podían estar incluso más cerca de ellos sin que se percataran._

_-creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente alejados….- dice Blu mirando en todas direcciones- nadie me vera aquí-_

_-Blu…. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Lúthien._

_-esto es algo que nadie más puede saber…. – dice Blu con seriedad._

_-no le diré a nadie… pero….- dice Lúthien y en eso está voltea al creer ver algo moverse entre los arbustos._

_-no te preocupes…. A mi lado no te pasara nada aquí- dice Blu._

_-Blu….- dice Lúthien._

_-esto que te voy a mostrar…. Es algo… por favor no grites….- dice Blu nervioso._

_-ya Blu…. Está bien- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa._

_-muy bien… em…. Por favor cierra los ojos- dice Blu. _

_-está bien- dice Lúthien obedeciendo._

_-no los abras- dice Blu._

_-jeje, no te preocupes no lo hace….- dice Lúthien._

_Lúthien espera un poco impaciente e inquieta, mientras pasaban un par de minutos._

_-por favor…. No me tengas miedo- le susurra Blu al oído._

_-ya puedes abrirlos- dice Blu._

_ Lúthien abre los ojos lentamente, en un principio ve a Blu normal, cosa que la confundió un poco, pero luego esta se quedó sin palabras al ver como lentamente la figura de Blu cambiaba y tomaba la forma de un gigantesco lobo azul._

_-no puede ser…..- dice Lúthien atónita._

_Blu retoma su forma poni lentamente y luego dice- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de ver?-_

_-Un…. Un…. Lobo- dice Lúthien tambaleándose y perdiendo el equilibrio._

_-¡cuidado!- dice Blu, pero no logra evitar que Lúthien tropiece y caiga sobre un arbusto, es entonces que pasa, sin que ellos se percataran una pequeña serpiente negra muerde a Lúthien, dándole dos mordidas, la primera dio directo en su casco de madera, por lo que rápidamente la serpiente desengancho sus dientes y rápidamente la mordió en un costado antes de que Blu pudiera levantarla._

_-¿estás bien?- dice Blu._

_-si…. Si… estoy bien…- dice Lúthien parándose por sí sola y apartándose de el para caminar un poco._

_-soy un monstruo ¿verdad?- murmura Blu al ver la confusión en Lúthien._

_-no…. No lo eres…. Eres….- dice Lúthien impactada._

_-un perro- dice Blu con la mirada baja, en su mente este tenía miedo, miedo a que ella lo rechazara por su condición._

_-hace tiempo…. Leí algunos reportes de periódicos de hace 17 años… en ellos se mencionaba a lobos gigantescos que aparentemente surgieron de la nada…. ¿acaso Blu es uno de ellos?- pensaba Lúthien- en los periódicos se mencionaba que eran criaturas muy peligrosas…. Pero Blu….. lo conozco desde que éramos niños… y siempre a sido el mismo tierno e inocente poni… no se parece en nada a lo descrito en aquellos periódicos y reportes- pensaba ella mientras volteaba a ver a Blu con una mirada que denotaba curiosidad._

_-Blu….- dice ella acercándose lentamente hacia con él, ella tenía muchas preguntas en su mente, sobre la naturaleza y el pasado de Blu._

_Blu retrocede un par de pasos mientras ella se le acercaba._

_-Blu… ¿puedes transformarte otra vez?- dice Lúthien, esta pregunta sorprendió mucho al unicornio azul._

_-por… ¿Por qué?- dice Blu._

_-quiero verte otra vez… por favor- dice Lúthien._

_-¿no me temes?- dice Blu bajando su mirada._

_ -no… porque sé que eres tu- le dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa._

_-es… está bien…- dice Blu con una ligera sonrisa y empieza su trasformación, siendo una criatura de dos a tres veces más grande que Lúthien._

_-wow…. Nunca creí que llegaras a ser más alto que yo- dice Lúthien con una ligera risita mientras lentamente se acercaba ante la imponente bestia, con su casco al frente, y tocando la nariz del gigantesco lobo, esta lo mira a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus relucientes ojos morados._

_-hay estas…. Mi Blu….- dice Lúthien con una sonrisa y en eso está coloca su oído contra su pecho y escucha sus latidos._

_-¡eres tú! mi Blu- dice ella abrasándolo fuertemente y el gigantesco lobo azul hace lo mismo._

_-eres tan suave….- dice ella._

_El gigantesco lobo azul se recuesta junto a ella, invitándola a que se suba a su lomo._

_-¿quieres que?- dice Lúthien._

_El lobo asiente con la cabeza, Lúthien se sube a su lomo y en eso Blu se levanta en sus cuatro patas y comienza a correr rápidamente con Lúthien en la espalda, subiendo la colina, cruzando el bosque a toda velocidad._

_Mientras tanto en el castillo de la armonía. Bast se encontraba con Spike esperando algo impaciente a Lúthien._

_-ya debió haber llegado- dice Spike._

_-si lo se….- dice Bast pensativo._

_\- la cena está enfriándose- dice Spike._

_-si… lo se…. Creo que será mejor que valla a buscarla- dice Bast suspirando._

_-no creo que tarde mucho- dice Spike- dijo que llegaría a la cena-_

_-lo se…. Pero….- dice Bast algo serio, pues tenía un mal presentimiento._

_-¿no creerás que le paso algo?- dice Spike un poco asustado._

_-espero que no…. Pero de todos modos…- dice Bast tomando un abrigo y dirigiéndose a la salida- quédate aquí en caso de que regrese- _

_-si- dice Spike._

_Bast estaba saliendo del castillo, cuando en eso ve no muy lejos de ahí a una par de guardias yendo con él._

_-¿pasa algo?- dice Bast._

_-en la base sur….- dice uno de los guardias exaltados._

_-¿Qué pasa?- dice Bast un poco inquieto._

_-¡los mataron a todos!- dice uno de los guardias alterados._

_-¿a quienes?- dice Bast._

_-un animal…. ¡Entro y mato a la mayoría de los nuestros!- dice otro guardia._

_-¿Qué?- dice Bast._

_-una serpiente muy grande….- Dice el guardia alterado._

_Bast y los guardias, regresan a la base, en donde a primera instancia encontraron los cuerpos de al menos tres guardias._

_-creo que esa cosa aun esta hay…- dice un guardia con miedo._

_Bast se adentra junto a los guardias, encontrándose con más cuerpos de ponis destrozados, mas in embargo no había rastro de la serpiente._

_-¿crees que haya escapado al bosque?- dice un guardia._

_-no estaremos muy seguros si no nos aseguramos- dice Bast con seriedad._

_-sepárense- dice Bast con seriedad, los otros dos guardias aun que no estaban muy seguros deciden obedecer a su superior, pasando por las instalaciones, se encontraron con que todas las celdas de los presos estaban abiertas, mas sin embargo no había cadáveres de ellos, cosa que solo significaba una cosa, ellos habían escapado o los ayudaron a escapar._

_-ladrones, violadores, y uno que otro acecino- dice Bast con seriedad._

_-¿cree que es igual que hace 10 años?- dice un guardia con miedo._

_-si es así…. No sé por qué está pasando esto…. Nunca pudimos resolver ese caso- dice Bast con seriedad y cada vez más intrigado._

_-¿la base norte está intacta?- dice Bast con seriedad._

_-cre…. Cre…- dice uno de los guardias._

_-¡¿no le habitaron sobre esto?!- dice Bast molesto._

_-es que…- dice uno de los guardias con timidez y miedo de ver a su capitán molesto, cosa que era muy raro, pero también muy perturbador, pues esa mirada en su rostro era de lejos parecida a la de aquel tímido e inocente semental de buen corazón._

_-¡VALLAN A ALERTAR A LOS GUARDIAS DE LA BASE NORTE Y LA BASE CENTRAL!- dice Bast con severidad y los dos guardias salen corriendo._

_Bast se queda, inspeccionando el lugar y los cadáveres, encontrando mordeduras de serpiente en la mayoría de los cuerpos, otros más in embargo estaban derretidos e irreconocibles como si los hubieran bañado en asido._

_-¿Qué clase de criatura sería capaz de hacer esto?- dice Bast con intriga._

_-¡Lúthien!- dice Bast._

_Mientras tanto a la mitad del bosque Everfree, se encontraba Lúthien junto a Blu mirando las estrellas en la cima de una colina._

_-es hermoso no crees- dice Lúthien contemplado las estrellas._

_-no más que tu- dice Blu, Lúthien en eso le da un beso en la boca y ambos se recuestan, aun mirando las estrellas._

_-creo que se me hizo tarde- dice Lúthien con una ligera risita._

_-si…. A mí también- dice Blu y en eso ambos ponis empiezan a reír._

_-creo que es hora de irnos- dice Blu._

_-si- dice Lúthien levantándose, y en eso presionando su casco contra su cabeza._

_-¿te duele algo?- dice Blu._

_-muy gracioso, yo no siento dolor- dice Lúthien con seriedad sin dejar de presionar su casco contra su cabeza._

_-entonces…. ¿Por qué?- dice Blu._

_-solo estoy un poco mareada…. Lo cual es raro…. Digo… si me he mareado… pero no con mucha frecuencia- dice Lúthien pensativa._

_-¿quizás debamos regresar?- dice Blu._

_-si…. Creo que Spike y Bast se enojaran mucho con migo jeje, no se que hora es- dice Lúthien y en eso esta se queda callada._

_-¿Lúthien?- dice Blu y en eso este escucha, un latido, un fuerte latido que poco a poco se iba acelerando, este no tardó mucho en identificar que era Lúthien._

_-¡Lúthien! ¡Lúthien!- dice Blu preocupado, este intenta ayudar a la yegua a levantarse, pero al hacerlo esta se desploma, Blu alcanza a tomarla y la recuesta con suavidad contra el suelo._

_-hay no…. Tengo que llevarte a un hospital- dice Blu ya a punto de cargarla, y colocándola en su lomo, este ya estaba a punto de correr hasta el hospital cuando._

_-espera…- se escucha, era Lúthien._

_-¡Lúthien!- dice Blu- tengo que llevarte a un hospital- dice preocupado._

_-no, estoy bien- dice Lúthien con un tono de voz bajo._

_-pero…. Tu corazón….. Estaba….- dice Blu y en eso este nota que el ritmo cardiaco de la yegua se volvió a normalizar ._

_-no te preocupes…. Siempre me pasa- dice Lúthien._

_-¿segura?- dice Blu extrañado, y pensando- pero si de niños nunca te paso nada para sido._

_-sí, Blu, estoy bien… solo necesito recostarme un rato- dice Lúthien, Blu la deja recostarse en el suelo, mientras esta se acurrucaba en el césped._

_Blu solo se limita a mirarla, mientras esta se acurrucaba._

_-¿estas segura que no quieres?- dice Blu._

_-no, en un momento me repondré- dice Lúthien estirándose y en eso Blu lo nota, dos marcas en el costado de Lúthien._

_-¿Qué te paso aquí?- dice Blu revisando la herida._

_-¿eso? Creo que me lo hice cuando caí en los arbustos, quizás tenían espinas- dice Lúthien._

_-si pero….- dice Blu y en eso Lúthien lo toma por el casco y empieza a besarlos en este._

_\- Lúthien… pe… pero ¿Qué haces?- dice Blu nervioso._

_-por favor….- dice Lúthien abrasándolo por el cuello y dándole un beso en la boca, solo que este fue mucho más profundo y de lengua._

_-¡Lúthien!- dice Blu apartándola, y en eso este percibe un aroma muy dulce, que ponía al poni sumamente nervioso, pues este aroma era el de las hormonas que Lúthien estaba despidiendo ahora mismo, por más que este intentaba controlarse, no podía evitar imaginar una serie de situaciones comprometedoras con ella._

_-por favor- dice Lúthien con un tono suplicante y enternecedor mientras al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba y empezaba a respirar agitadamente._

_-¿Qué?- dice Blu nervioso._

_-transfórmate- dice ella suplícate mientras apretaba las piernas._

_\- Lúthien… pe… pero que estás diciendo….- dice Blu sin habla._

_-por favor…. Dámelo- dice ella suplicándole y arrastrándose mientras empezaba a acariciase a ella misma._

_\- Lúthien….- dice Blu retrocediendo, mas no siendo capaz de alejarse del todo de ella, siendo que su mente racional le decía que esto era lo correcto, algo dentro de él lo obligaba a quedarse, y no era su preocupación a su condición._

_-Blu…. Por favor- dice Lúthien poniéndose en pie y lentamente quitándose los arneses que sostenían su pata de palo, esta cae de súbito, y la yegua en tres patas camina lentamente hacia el poni, dando marcados y provocadores movimientos de caderas mientras empezaba a caminar a su alrededor. _

_Lúthien le llega por la espalda, abrasándolo y le susurra al oído- esta noche yo soy tuya, has con migo lo que quieras- acto seguido esta lo besa en el cuello mientras empieza a acariciar el pecho de Blu, gracias al abrazo Blu pudo sentir que la temperatura de Lúthien era extremadamente alta, pero algo dentro de si no le presto mucha importancia._

_Blu no lo resiste más, este toma a Lúthien dándole un largo beso, mientras esta empezaba a acariciarlo lentamente._

_-por favor transfórmate- dice Lúthien, Blu obedece y se trasforma en el lobo azul, empezando el acto de amor y lujuria por toda la noche._

_Llega el amanecer._

_Blu y Lúthien durmieron abrasados y tirados en el césped, el cantar de las aves despiertan al cansado unicornio, quien al ver a Lúthien junto a él, este al recordar lo que paso a noche se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, y luego este se acurruca entre sus cascos y pecho._

_No tardó mucho en que Lúthien, esta lentamente abre lentamente los ojos, siendo que lo primero que esta ve es la copa de los árboles, cosa que le extraño bastante, luego esta baja la mirada y en eso nota a Blu._

_Lúthien da un sobresalto y se arrastra en el suelo alejándose del confundido Blu quien desde hace rato estaba despierto._

_-¿Qué pasa?- dice Blu extrañado y preocupado._

_-¡lo mismo te pregunto! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dice Lúthien alterada._

_-¿no te acuerdas de nada?- dice Blu sorprendido._

_-recuerdo que me rebelaste tu secreto….- dice Lúthien alterada- ¡No! ¡no me digas que tú y yo!- dice Lúthien asustada y en eso está mira su cuerpo, notando las secuelas de la noche anterior, su pelaje desgreñado y sucio, su crin alborotada algunas cicatrices de rasguños en su espalda y torso, y finalmente lo que más la perturbo, fue el hecho de que encontró sobresaliendo en sus partes íntimas un líquido blanco y espeso que no tardo en imaginar que era._

_\- Lúthien…- dice Blu preocupado, e intentando tomarla, pero esta se aleja de él, tapándose el pecho con las alas._

_-acaso….- dice Lúthien con un nudo a la garganta-¡¿tú y yo tuvimos sexo?!-_


	10. Chapter 10

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 10. La confusión de Lúthien y la otra cara de Bast.

Lúthien se encontraba sentada contra un árbol, esta estaba pasmada, no podía procesar lo que paso anoche, esta tenia tanto en la cabeza, que por unos instantes esta se desmorono por dentro.

-¿Cómo es que pude hacerlo?- pensaba Lúthien, esta se sentía culpable y estúpida por lo que acabo de hacer.

-pero…. Si en verdad lo hice…. ¿Cómo es que no me acuerdo de nada?- pensaba ella, estaba muy confundida, no podía comprender como es que alguien podía tener sexo desenfrenado con alguien y olvidarlo la mañana siguiente, de no ser por el hecho de la evidencia física quizás nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

-¿Lúthien?- dice Blu preocupado, este intenta tomarla, pero Lúthien rápidamente se levanta y le da la espalda.

-no puede ser…. ¿Cómo es que pude hacerlo? Yo no soy así….- pensaba Lúthien mientras empezaba a respirar agitadamente, esta mira su torso, notando unos ligeros rasguños que tenía marcados, en eso breves y fugases recuerdos de lo que paso anoche la bombardean más precisamente de un animal muy grande montándola, Lúthien se deja caer de rodillas y se cubre el rostro con los cascos.

Las imágenes la bombardean, cada vez eran más claras, y esto solo perturbaba y asustaban a la joven yegua- ¡no! ¡NOOOOOOO!- dice ella muy alterada.

-¡Lúthien! ¡Lúthien! ¡Por favor tranquilízate!- se escucha, era Blu quien intentaba ayudarla, mas sin embargo no sabía cómo. Lúthien abre los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el unicornio azul.

-eh escuchado de drogas que pueden alterar el juicio del usuario, poniéndolo en un estado de pasividad, permitiendo que un tercero haga con él lo que quisiera…. No es estúpido….. No creo que Blu….- pensaba Lúthien mientras miraba a Blu con seriedad, este último la veía bastante sorprendido y asustado, en eso ella nota que Blu sostenía entre sus cascos su pata de palo, Lúthien mira su hombro, notando que en efecto no tenía la prótesis de madera puesta.

Una vez más mira el rostro del confundido unicornio y en eso piensa- Blu es un lobo espectral…. Eso sí lo recuerdo…. Escuche que algunos tienen poderes mentales, aunque solo eran suposiciones- piensa ella y en eso dice en voz baja- ¿si eso es verdad significa que?-

-¿Qué Lúthien?- dice Blu, en eso, sin que él se lo esperase recibe una fuerte bofetada por parte de Lúthien, Blu retrocede y caí de espaldas, bastante sorprendido.

-¡ME VIOLASTE!- dice Lúthien con gran cólera y rabia, es entonces que ella le arrebata a Blu la prótesis de madera y casi de inmediato abre sus alas y emprende el vuelo, pero al despegar algo pasa y se estrella contra un árbol no muy lejos de donde despego.

-¡Lúthien!- dice Blu yendo tras ella, llegando a donde esta se había estrellado, es entonces que este ve que Lúthien ya estaba levantándose ella sola desde antes de que este llegara, en el rostro de la yegua se denotaba gran seriedad y cólera contenida, esta mira a Blu con una mirada acecina.

-parece que me dislocaste mi ala- dice esta con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

-¿Qué?- dice Blu extrañado y nervioso.

-te montaste sobre mi ¿Cuánto pesas en tu forma de lobo? 150, 200 kilos 300- dice Lúthien con severidad.

-ah…. Yo…..- dice Blu nervioso.

-yo peso 31 kilos, ahora imagina lo que tu peso me haría- dice Lúthien con severidad mira sus alas y empieza a flexionarlas de una por una.

-La movilidad del ala izquierda es muy lenta, no parece estar rota, solo fuera de su lugar- dice Lúthien pensativa, mientras evaluaba ella misma su ala- parece no estar rota…. Pero- dice Lúthien cubriendo su ala lastimada con su magia.

-¿Qué harás?- dice Blu, tan pronto como dijo eso se escucha un fuerte tronido, era el hueso del ala de Lúthien, reacomodándose.

-lo mejor será que no vuele por un tiempo- susurra ella mientras se amarrabas las arneses que sostenían su prótesis contra su cuerpo.

-Lúthien…. Yo…. – dice Blu, pero antes de que terminara la oración, la yegua se da media vuelta y camina por el bosque, ambos se encontraban demasiado lejos de Ponyville, lo que significaría que les tomaría algo de tiempo el regresar. Sin embargo antes de llegar Lúthien tenía pensado en hacer algo antes, esta camina por el bosque y se detiene al llegar a un pequeño lago, esta lo mira con indiferencia, mira en todas direcciones y entra al estanque.

Una vez dentro esta empieza a lavarse cuidadosamente e inspeccionando su cuerpo con más cuidado.

-estas marcas son de sus garras, maldito perro- pensaba ella mientras revisaba los rasguños que tenía en el torso- creo saber cómo disimularlo pero….- piensa ella y en eso nota sangre saliendo de sus partes privadas.

-¡No! ¡NO, POR QUE!- decía ella muy exaltada y en eso está mete su casco y palma sus partes.

-estas no es sangre de mi periodo, es de…. POR MI TÍA PERO QUE ES LO QUE ÉL ME HIZO- decía Lúthien entre dientes mientras se palmaba con más cuidado sus partes y notaba que tenía algunos rasguños dentro.

-¡No! ¡No! ¿Cómo le diré al médico que me hice estas heridas?- pensaba Lúthien con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, estaba asustada, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres al enterarse de esto, hasta hace poco ella pensaba decir que se había caído por una pendiente y se estrelló contra unos arbustos y así se causó los rasguños, pero con estas heridas en sus partes privadas significaría una serie de exámenes más profundos y personales, y no tardarían en descubrir que tuvo relaciones y no solo eso, si no relaciones salvajes, como si hubiera estado en una orgia o se hubiera acostado con un minotauro, Lúthien estaba con el corazón en la garganta, no quería llegar a casa, pero sabía que su madre llegaría en la mañana y además del hecho de que no fue a casa a dormir, aun si su madre no hubiera llegado, su padrastro y Spike saben que ella no estuvo en casa y al verla en ese estado, no le quedaría de otra más que confesar.

-por que…. ¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí? ¿Por qué?- decía ella con gran cólera mientras se colocaba en posición fetal, lamentándose de todo lo que ha pasado y va a pasar.

No muy lejos de ahí, oculto tras un árbol se encontraba Blu, observando a Lúthien, este sentía gran confusión y sobretodo culpa por el estado de Lúthien, él quería decirle que lo sentía, pero intentaba pensar -¿en qué? ¿Por qué? Si ella fue la que me sedujo en primer lugar- esto lo confundía bastante, la expresión de Lúthien era bastante evidente, ella no recuerda nada, y si lo hace, no fue consiente de ella misma cuando lo hizo.

-ella dijo que yo la viole….. Pero…. Si fue tan hermoso…. Ella y yo…. ¿Qué está pasando?- pensaba Blu mientras miraba como Lúthien hacia todo lo posible por limpiarse la sangre y la tierra que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en lo alto, posado sobre una nube se encontraba Galben, el cual miraba con inexpresividad a ambos ponis- Blu eres un idiota-

-tengo que apresurarme…. Por favor…. Rápido….. Mami no tarda en llegar ¡¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí?!- pensaba ella mientras se limpiaba toda la suciedad de sus partes privadas.

-no siento dolor…. Pero si lo sintiera supongo que ahora mismo debería estar gritando del ardor que esto debería provocarme…. Por primera vez veo esto como una bendición, solo así podre disimular- pensaba Lúthien mientras se tallaba con fuerza el resto de su cuerpo, y luego pasaba a lavarse el cabello.

-¡estoy sucia, muy sucia! No se quita ¡por que no se quita!- dice Lúthien mientras seguía tallándose el cuerpo, pese a que este ya estaba reluciente, salvo por las ligeras marcas de rasguños que tenía en el torso, ella seguía sintiéndose sucia y repugnante.

Pasan algunos minutos hasta que ella deja de tallarse y sale del estanque.

-¿te vas a quedar hay?- dice Lúthien con severidad.

-em…. Voy….- dice Blu.

-no, no me sigas, vete por otro camino, solo lo digo porque estoy harta que te estuvieras hay escondido todo el rato que me estaba duchando- dice Lúthien con disgusto.

Blu se queda paralizado, ante las palabras de la yegua, la mirada que esta expreso frente a él parecía como si en cualquier momento ella le arrancaría la cabeza. Blu se queda en su lugar, con la boca abierta, las patas le temblaban, y por dentro un caos completo se manifestaba.

-ella…. Ella…. Ya no me ama….- dice Blu en voz baja mientras se desplomaba, dejándose caer de rodillas y ya a punto de llorar.

Es entonces que antes de alejarse totalmente del poni desmoronado Lúthien se detiene por unos instantes, el unicornio azul levanta la mirada, notando como esta no avanzaba, la yegua voltea y mira por última vez a Blu con un rostro que denotaba tristeza e inseguridad- no te preocupes por tu secreto…. No se lo diré a nadie- dice con un tono suave y al mismo tiempo inexpresivo, luego se da la vuelta y continúa su camino a Ponyville.

-tengo que ir con el medico….. Pero…. ¡no! No puedo dejar que se enteren que yo….- pensaba Lúthien con un nudo a la garganta- esto no se puede quedar así…. Esta vez creo que si necesito que me revisen…. Pero…. No puedo…. Eso no solo me metería en problemas a mi….. Nadie creería que un tipo como Blu que solo pesa 28 kilos me causo tales daños…. Debo mantener mi coartada de que me caí…. Soy propensa a accidentes de todas formas…. Pero….. Mi madre….. Ella querrá que se me agane exámenes completos…. No puedo permitir eso- pensaba Lúthien, esta se debatía los pros y contras de ir al médico.

-si mi madre me ve en este estado seguramente me enviara al médico de todas formas…. ¿Qué hare?- pensaba Lúthien con miedo.

-tengo que mantenerme firme…. Podre con esto….. Hay no….. ¿Cómo saldré de esta?- decía ella mientras se encaminaba a Ponyville, dando pasos lentos y temerosos, pues no quería llegar a casa y enfrentar la ira de sus padres, aunque sabía que si se demoraba más le iría peor.

Lúthien se encontraba ya muy cerca de salir del bosque Everfree, a solo unos pasos más esta entraría a Ponyville, ya estando tan cerca, esta se detiene, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta se queda contemplando las primeras casas del pueblo, ella quería seguir avanzando, pero albo en ella la paralizaba y no podía seguir avanzando.

\- Lúthien…. Tranquila…. Todo saldrá bien… solo…. Me castigaran por esto…. Solo eso….. Como si fuera una mocosa de 8 años que hizo algo indebido en la celebración de la gala como vomitar en el ponche y tumbar a la orquesta- piensa está suspirando.

Lúthien estaba por caminar hacia el frente cuando de repente algo la toma.

-¡la encontramos!- dicen los ponis que la tomaron, eran algunos de los guardias que trabajaban para su padre.

-¡¿pero qué están haciendo?!- dice Lúthien un poco alterada.

-no debería estar rondando por el bosque a esta hora, hay un animal suelto- dice uno de los guardias con severidad.

-¿Qué animal?- dice Lúthien un poco temerosa.

-es confidencial, vamos, no puede estar usted aquí- dice otro de los guardias, estos sacan a Lúthien del bosque y la llevan directo con su padre, que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Lúthien!- dice Bast yendo con ella y abrasándola- ¿Dónde estabas? me tenías muy preocupado-

-¿Qué está pasando?- dice Lúthien notando a todas fuerzas que se establecieron en el perímetro del pueblo.

-un animal ataco a unos ponis, lo estamos buscando- dice Bast con seriedad.

-¿Qué clase de animal?- dice Lúthien un tanto nerviosa.

-no estamos muy seguros- dice Bast- ¿pero qué te paso?- dice este al notar los rasguños que Lúthien tenía, la yegua se aparta de él, e intenta taparse.

-no es nada…. Me caí en el bosque- dice Lúthien con un tono sumiso.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo en el bosque? Nos….- dice Bast pero es interrumpido por unos guardias que llegan a darle algunos reportes sobre la búsqueda que han hecho por los alrededores.

-sigan buscando- dice Bast con un tono severo, este mismo tono sorprendió a Lúthien bastante, pues la forma en que el cambiaba de cara, al hablar con ella siendo el típico poni tímido y suave cambiaba bruscamente cuando le dirigía la palabra a sus guardias, siendo recto y directo como todo un líder militar.

-hija luego hablaremos de esto- dice Bast con una ligera sonrisa y un tono de voz muy suave, en el cual se denotaba cierto alivio al verla a salvo.

-llévenla al hospital y que le hagan un examen completo, estén con ella en todo momento protéjanla- dice Bast con severidad a sus guardias con gran firmeza.

-si señor- dicen dos de ellos al unísono.

-¡No espera!- dice Lúthien de repente interrumpiéndolo, este se le queda mirando, arqueando una ceja.

-no es nada….. Ya me revise…. No me paso nada…. Estoy bien- dice Lúthien con un tono poco audible y sin dirigirle la mirada al semental.

-¿segura cariño?- dice Bast con un tono suave y sumiso.

-si…. Estoy bien….- dice Lúthien.

-señor, terminamos de despejar las calles, todos están en sus casas- dice uno de los guardias que va llegando.

-tenemos que empezar con la búsqueda- dice otro.

-muy bien, divídanse en dos grupos, uno buscara en el poblado y otro se adentrara más en el bosque, tenemos que encontrar esa cosa- dice Bast con severidad- yo iré con el segundo grupo, entraremos al bosque-

-¡si señor!- dicen los guardias yéndose.

-ustedes dos, lleven a mi hija a casa y resguarden la entrada hasta que yo regrese- le dice Bast a los dos guardias que escoltaban a Lúthien.

-si señor- dicen estos- por aquí princesa.

-quédate en casa, por favor- le susurra Bast a su hija antes de que se la llevaran.

Lúthien es llevada hasta el castillo de la armonía, y al entrar inmediatamente es recibida por Spike, el cual estaba muy asustado por la ausencia de Lúthien por toda la noche.

-¡qué bueno que estas bien!- dice este abrasándola y en eso le da un coscorrón- ¡donde estuviste jovencita!-

El coscorrón que ella recibió ni lo sintió dado a su incapacidad de sentir dolor, pero sirvió para entender el mensaje claramente, Spike tenía una expresión de entre molesto y preocupado, tales sentimientos eran tan fuertes, que ni el mismo sabia como se sentía, solo sabía una cosa, y es que le alegraba que este bien.

-no sabes cómo estuvimos tu padre y yo….. Creímos que te paso algo- dice Spike con severidad- además... ¡¿Supiste lo del monstruo que ataco a los guardias?!- dice Spike alterado.

-me contaron algo…- dice Lúthien con un tono de voz sumiso.

-murieron…. Al menos 8 ponis murieron anoche….- dice Spike con un nudo a la garganta y esto mismo capta la atención de Lúthien- todos eran guardias del turno nocturno-

-creímos que tu….- dice Spike, y en eso este la vuelve a abrasar- no nos vuelvas a asustar así-

-lo siento….- dice Lúthien- ¿Dónde está mamá?- dice ella al notar la ausencia de los gritos de su madre.

-no ha regresado- dice Spike con inexpresividad- los trenes a Ponyville se cancelaron, posiblemente regrese mañana-

-entiendo….- dice Lúthien.

-ella no sabe que desapareciste anoche….- dice Spike con inexpresividad.

-¿Por qué no lo sabe?- dice ella un poco extrañada.

-porque tu padre no quería apresurarse y me pidió que solo le explicara por qué no podía regresar hoy- dice Spike- no queríamos preocuparla de más-

Lúthien se encoge en hombros y mantiene la mirada baja y dice- él no es mi padre-

-me iré a dar un baño….- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad y subiendo las escaleras, Spike solo se queda mirando como esta subía estas poco a poco.

Aunque Lúthien no se lo conto, él ya podía darse una idea de lo que paso anoche, y ante esto Spike no sabía cómo actuar, por un lado estaba enojado con ella, pero por el otro él es consciente de la relación que ambos han tenido desde potrillos, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cometieran una estupidez como esta.

-ahora…. ¿Qué hare con tigo Lúthy?- decía Spike mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Más tarde, dentro de una bañera con agua y burbujas se encontraba Lúthien, esta se encontraba reposando y meditando todo lo que ha pasado, la estupidez que pudo cometer anoche, pues ella no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que el la drogo o controlo, dado a que es muy poco lo que ella recuerda.

-estúpida fui, me deje llevar, no puede ser, como es que pude, yo no soy así, mi cuerpo le entregue, no era consciente de ello.

Un lobo es él, una bestia mítica con grandes habilidades, con poderes desconocidos para mí, el pensar que el me controlo, odiarlo no puedo evitar, el que el halla abusado de mi vulnerabilidad, y como su juguete me uso.

¡El me uso! ¡Se aprovechó de mí, solo para darle placer! ¡Perro desgraciado! Solo eso es, ¡que quería sola solo para eso! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?!

Se aprovechó de mí…. De mi confianza abuso…. Solo tirarme quería, satisfacer un mero impulso, el me uso, solo me quería por mi cuerpo, una princesa soy, considerada una de las ponis más hermosas de toda Equestria, el solo me quería para satisfacer su placer.

Pero….. Desde niños lo conocí, inocencia y solo eso a esa edad, y luego una duradera amistad entablamos…. Llegue a creer que sería algo más, en el momento en que por primera vez nos besamos, esa calidez que él me hizo sentir en ese momento, no la volví a sentir en aquellos años en que sola estuve, en un catre de estudios.

Aunque nunca pude decirle, yo en verdad lo amaba, si había alguien que traspasara mi intimidad, solo quería que fuera el, yo lo amaba, no… -

-Aun lo amo, de no ser así, nunca le hubiera dicho que guardaría su secreto de todas formas- dice Lúthien mientras se sumergía en la tina e intentaba deshacerse de sus penas, al olvidarse de ellas, y dejarlas ir en el agua.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree.

Bast se encontraba junto a un grupo de guardias, merodeando por los alrededores del bosque, en búsqueda de aquella criatura, causante de tal masacre.

-señor…. ¿Qué tanto recorreremos?- dice uno de los guardias un tanto temeroso.

-lo suficiente, tenemos que encontrarla- dice Bast con seriedad.

-pero…. Si nos adentramos más…. Es más probable que nos encontremos con las demás bestias del bosque Everfree- dice otro.

-tenemos que encontrar a esa criatura, no podemos dejar que más muertes se efectúen- dice Bast con severidad.

-Si señor….- dicen los demás.

-apresúrense, tenemos que salir de aquí para antes del oscurecer- dice Bast con seriedad mientras levantaba una lanza.

-¿por lo menos sabe que estamos buscando?- susurra un guardia.

-una serpiente, de entre 8 y 12 metros de largo, capas de escupir acido, y de muy mal humor- dice Bast con seriedad.

-una serpiente-

-do…. Doce metros….-

-escupe acido…..-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- dicen algunos de los guardias con temor.

-el rastros la delata, en el suelo pude notar un largo rastro, proveniente a una criatura que arrastra el cuerpo, podría ser un lagarto por la forma del arrastre, pero la ausencia de huellas de patas me indica que es una serpiente muy grande, eso sin mencionar la velocidad de ataque, los cuerpos derretidos y las marcas de mordidas en los cuerpos- dice Bast con seriedad, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los ponis.

-¿no cree que deberíamos regresar? En caso de que aun este en el pueblo-

-no, es poco probable que este hay, las huellas entraban al bosque no al pueblo- dice Bast con seriedad- además, si aún está en el pueblo, es poco probable que ataque ahora, esta serpiente es una cazadora, y por lo regular solo salen en la noche o desde sitios donde puedan esconderse, buscara una madriguera, y se quedara hay hasta llegar el anochecer-

-¿si esta oculta no deberíamos….?-

-tenemos que aprovechar ahora, estoy seguro que no se ha alejado demasiado- dice Bast tomando con su magia un arco y una flecha, colocándola en su lugar y siguiendo caminando por el bosque.

-¿no cree que deberíamos separarnos? Así abarcaríamos más terreno-

-no, es peligroso, si hacemos eso, probablemente nos estamos exponiendo a que alguno de nosotros sea atacado- dice Bast mientras miraba un ligero rastro entre las hojas que se acercaba bastante contra el tronco de uno de los arboles más grandes.

-estoy de acuerdo con el-

-si… pero me temo que así nunca la encontraremos-

-la serpiente terminara escapando-

-no necesariamente, eh seguido su rastro- dice Bast con severidad y en eso este se voltea con el arco en posición, apuntando contra las copas de los árboles.

-¡atrás de mí!- grita Bast y dispara la flecha, es entonces que se escucha un fuerte chillido, y de entre las hojas de los arboles sale una serpiente gigantesca verde oscuro con manchas cafés y la punta de su cola negra como ala de cuervo con algunas escamas blancas.

-¡rápido escudos!- dice Bast, todos los guardias levantan sus escudos y se cubren con estos a solo segundos de ser bañados por una sustancia que la serpiente regurgita contra ellos.

-¡pero qué es esto!-

-¡creo que mi escudo se está derritiendo!-

-¡rápido dispérsense!- dice Bast, y en eso las serpiente usa su cola para intentar golpear a los guardias, pero gracias a la orden que Bast dio, esta solo logro golpear a uno que fue muy lento para moverse.

-¡No! ¡Le dio!-

-el estará bien, solo recibió el golpe, tenemos que derribarla- dice Bast.

-¿pero cómo?-

-las ramas ¡disparen a las ramas de los arboles!- dice Bast y en eso todos sus guardias disparan sus rayos contra las copas de los árboles, esta última intenta deslizarse e ir por un sitio que no fuese atacado, pero no es lo suficientemente rápida, las ramas se rompen y cae en medio de los ponis.

La serpiente inmediatamente se repone y estaba a punto de disparar su acido contra un pequeño grupo de ponis que estaban cerca de un árbol, pero Bast dispara una onda expansiva que empuja a los ponis antes de que la criatura los bañe con su asido.

-¡dispérsense! ¡Rodéenla!- dice Bast.

La serpiente da un latigazo con su cola, y empuja a un par de guardias descuidados.

-¡los arboles! ¡Usen los arboles a su favor! ¡Cúbranse con los arboles!- Grita Bast.

Todos los ponis se ponen detrás de los árboles, la serpiente da de latigazos con su cola y escupe asido en todas direcciones, sin lograr darle a un poni.

-¡dispárenle! ¡No dejen de atacarla! ¡No dejen que suba de nuevo a los arboles!- dice Bast con severidad.

Todos empiezan a atacar a la criatura, pero sus ataques, le provocaban muy poco daño, apenas logrando evitar que la serpiente escape.

-¡solo la estamos deteniendo!-

-¡no podremos resistir mucho tiempo!-

-¡¿Cuál es el plan?!-

-¡¿A dónde se fue el capitán?!-

Decían mientras intentaban retener a la bestia, y es entonces que para sorpresa de todos, de repente Bast aparece detrás de la serpiente y usando una daga le propina un largo corte a la serpiente en el rostro y parte del cuello, esta cae de súbito, sin antes darle un latigazo con su cola a Bast, el cual se estrella con fuerza contra los arbustos.

La serpiente cae al suelo, pero no muere, en lugar de eso, esta se retuerce agonizando, el golpe que esta recibió no fue letal para ella, pero sí de gravedad, la serpiente intenta arrastrarse, pero perdía mucha sangre.

Un par de guardias fueron a ver como seguía Bast y lo ayudan a levantarse de entre los arbustos.

-¿está bien?-

-si….. – dice Bast con una expresión de dolor y en eso nota que este tenía una flecha clavada en una pierna y un rasguño en el estómago.

-tenemos que llevarlo al hospital-

-es solo un rosón…. Estaré bien, solo que me desinfecten la herida- dice Bast mordiéndose los labios por el dolor que este sentía.

-¿está seguro?-

-si…. Creo que hay otros con heridas más grabes que yo- dice Bast mirando a otros guardias los cuales recibieron directamente el latigazo de la cola de la serpiente, de los cuales algunos eran incluso incapaces de ponerse en pie, por el intenso dolor que estos sentían, aparentemente se habían roto algún hueso.

-mejor llévenlos a ellos al médico, rápido- dice Bast suspirando y yendo con la serpiente que aún se estaba retorciendo.

-¿Qué es esta cosa señor?- dice uno de los guardias con algo de repulsión- este tipo de criaturas no existen en Equestria ¿verdad?-

-no, no hay de estas cosas aquí- dice Bast tomando una lanza y clavándosela a la serpiente en el cráneo y terminando con su vida.

-es una serpiente de árbol de cola negra, nativa de los bosques del reino de los grifos- dice Bast con seriedad.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-el que mi esposa sea una amante de la lectura tiene sus ventajas, tiene una vasta colección, lo vi en un libro sobre biología de las criaturas que habitan el reino de los grifos, me gusta mucho leer sobre animales salvajes- dice Bast con seriedad mientras limpiaba la sangre de la lanza con un trapo- al principio creí que se trataba de una lirio oscura, por la agresividad con la que ataco a los nuestros, por eso creí que se trataba de una serpiente de madriguera…. Pero resulto ser una de árbol-

-¿Qué es lo que hacía una serpiente extranjera en Equestria?-

-eso mismo me pregunto- dice Bast con seriedad.

Más tarde en Ponyville.

Lúthien se encontraba recostada en su habitación, aun pensativa con todo lo que paso anoche, esta se encontraba recostada sobre su cama mirando el techo, en eso se escucha un toquido.

-disculpa….. ¿Puedo pasar?- dice Spike medio asomándose.

-adelante- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

Spike entra a su habitación y se sienta en una silla, este empieza a mostrarse algo nervioso, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- Lúthien…. ¿podemos hablar?- dice Spike con un tono de voz muy bajo.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- dice Lúthien inexpresiva.

-bueno…. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- dice Spike, Lúthien se queda callada, guardando un largo silencio.

\- Lúthien…. Entiende que estábamos preocupados…. Estuviste fuera toda la noche…. Si hiciste algo indecoroso no nos importa…. Solo quiero saber que no te paso nada- dice Spike al ver los rasguños que Lúthien tenía a lo largo de su cuerpo, la yegua no hace más que cubrirse con las sabanas, como si se sintiera desnuda y expuesta.

-lo hiciste…. ¿verdad?- dice Spike.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Lúthien.

-ya sabes…. Tú y Blu…- dice Spike.

-no se de que me hablas - dice ella.

-estuviste con Blu toda la noche ¿no?- dice Spike con inexpresividad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dice ella y en eso su corazón empezó a acelerarse frenéticamente.

-fue la última vez que te vimos, y según me conto tu padre, Blu tampoco llego a casa anoche, Fluttershy también estaba muy preocupada….. Acaso…. Tu….- dice Spike.

-no pude controlarlo- dice Lúthien en voz baja.

-¡entonces lo hiciste!- dice exaltado- perdón…. Tú y el…. Se….- dice Spike con un nudo a la garganta.

-si…. Me acosté con el- dice Lúthien con algo de miedo y culpa.

-hay dios….- dice Spike trabándose la boca con su garra, este se levanta y se va contra la ventana y mira por esta.

-perdona…. No pude….. no pude….- dice Lúthien tapándose la cara con una almohada y poniéndose en posición fetal- lo siento-

-pero…. Aj….. Entiendo…. Estas creciendo…. Y….. Se tienen necesidades…. – dice Spike con un nudo a la garganta, el solo imaginárselo, le causaba mal estar.

-no puedo…. No…. Yo no estoy hecho para esto- dice Spike.

-Spike- se escucha, ambos voltean y ven a Bast en la puerta- muchas gracias… pero creo que lo mejor es que yo hable con ella- dice este y Spike sale de la habitación.

-tú también lo sabes- dice Lúthien con severidad.

-lo sospeche cuando supe que Blu tampoco regreso a casa en la noche, y Spike me conto su corazonada cuando llegue- dice Bast con seriedad, mostrándose por primera vez con esta porte ante Lúthien.

Lúthien se voltea mirando en otra dirección, para no verlo a los ojos.

\- Lúthien, sé que no me consideras tu padre, lo supe desde siempre, pero yo…. Si te considero mi hija…. Y como mi hija…. Tengo que estar ahí cuando me necesites- dice Bast con seriedad y colocando su casco en el hombro de Lúthien, pero esta se hace para un lado, Bast se sienta en la cama, muy cerca de ella, pese a que esta no lo quería tan cerca.

\- Lúthien…. Yo te amo, también eres mi niña, y sé que pasas por un momento de confusión, yo sé que me necesitas, y estoy aquí para ti, aunque tú no me quieras aquí- dice Bast con un tono suave y acariciándole la crin.

-por años he intentado ser la figura paterna que tú necesitas, no soy perfecto, y quizás nunca logre ser el padre que mereces, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo, porque te amo- dice Bast con seriedad. Lúthien se le queda mirando y luego desvía la mirada a otro lado.

-si no quieres hablar…. Lo entiendo…. Estaré con Spike- dice Bast levantándose.

-no le cuentes a mamá…. Lo de…. - dice Lúthien.

-si eso quieres- dice Bast con seriedad, y en eso este saca una pastilla rosa.

-tomate esto- dice el con seriedad.

-¿que es?- dice ella.

-estoy seguro que lo hicieron sin protección- dice Bast con inexpresividad- toma esto, supuestamente si lo tomas antes de que pasen 48 horas, se previene un embarazo, tu madre las toma después de que….. em-

Lúthien se queda mirando la pastilla y luego esta acaricia su vientre.

-no le diré a tu madre lo que hiciste, si tú me prometes que serás más cuidadosa y responsable de lo que harás, ya casi eres una yegua adulta- dice Bast con seriedad.

-¡Gracias!- dice Lúthien abrasándolo fuertemente.

-si…. Bueno…. La cena está casi lista…. Te esperare abajo- dice Bast dejando a Lúthien.

Lúthien inmediatamente se dirige al baño en donde rápidamente prepara un vaso con agua para tomarse la pastilla.

-aquí voy….- dice ella suspirando ya a punto de introducir la pastilla en su boca, pero en eso, esta se queda paralizada por unos instantes y luego aleja la pastilla de su boca, por unos instantes su mirada se mostró fría y sin alma, esta mira por la ventana notando sobre un árbol una serpiente roja la cual la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y ella hacia lo mismo como si no estuviera en sí, siendo una especia de hipnosis, luego esta mira la pastilla rosa, y en eso da una ligera sonrisa y tira la pastilla en el inodoro posteriormente tira de la cadena.

-¡Lúthien a cenar!- se escucha desde la planta baja de repente.

-¿Qué? Que…..- dice ella algo desorientada ya entrando en si- ¡sí! ¡Ya voy!- dice ella bajando las escaleras, con la idea de ya haberse tomado la pastilla, siendo que acababa de tirarla por el inodoro.


	11. Chapter 11

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 11. El campo de los dulces recuerdos.

Al día siguiente luego de un retraso en los trenes Twilight finalmente regreso a Ponyville junto a Applejack y Pinkie Pie. Cuando esta llego inmediatamente quiso llevarla al médico al ver los rasguños que su hija tenía en su cuerpo, esta inmediatamente le dijo que ya había ido al médico y que no era necesario regresar otra vez, Twilight aunque no muy segura decidió hacerle caso a su hija.

El tiempo se acaba, esta última semana Lúthien se ha mostrado algo evasiva con su madre, siendo que aun salían juntas, está la ignoraba en cierto punto, pues ella no quería que esta notara algo en ella, evitando que esta la revise y notara algo, ella le decía que la dejara y le diera su espacio, siendo que ella sola puede revisarse. Y aunque posteriormente Twilight quería volver a llevarla para su visita semanal, Lúthien se negaba y para que su madre no se sintiera mal o sospechase algo le decía que le quedaban muy pocos días en su estadía aquí, y que pronto regresaría a el Imperio de Cristal, siendo que no se volverían a ver hasta dentro de un mes, deberían pasar más tiempo juntas en lugar de ir al médico.

Lúthien no tenia deseos de ir al médico, pese a las insistencias de su madre, pues la joven yegua no quería que los médicos descubriesen que tubo sexo recientemente, ella no quería enfrentar la potencial ira y decepción de su madre al enterarse de esta noticia, ella no quería defraudar a su madre, y no quería admitir sus errores, siendo que ella en su mente ya los había dejado atrás y no quería volver a recordar dicho incidente, pese a que pronto se daría lo contrario.

Sin saberlo Lúthien cometía un grave error al no ir al médico, pues algo dentro de ella se estaba acrecentando y pronto mostraría sus secuelas a la luz.

Llega el amanecer en Ponyville, los rayos del sol entran por las ventanas despertando a una aun cansada Lúthien.

La joven yegua abre los ojos, dando un fuerte bostezo, esta se queda recostada, aun debajo de las sabanas, pese a ya estar despierta.

-ya casi es el día- decía ella suspirando, esta se levanta de la cama, y se queda sentada mirando a su alrededor, con una expresión de nostalgia y algo de tristeza.

-hoy será… mi último día aquí….- decía ella con algo de tristeza.

El mes que se había establecido está por concluir, pronto Lúthien tendrá que regresar al imperio de Cristal, para dar paso a que su hermana Starlight se quede con su madre, ya solo faltaba un día para que ella tuviera que dejar Ponyville.

Lúthien se levanta de la cama en sus tres patas y camina hacia la ventana, mirando sus tierras, su pueblo, su hogar.

-mañana temprano regresare al Imperio- decía ella mientras colocaba su casco contra el vidrio, mirando su reflejo contra el cristal, mirándose ella misma a los ojos, y luego mirando lo que hay afuera.

-regresare al imperio…. Pero esta vez…. Estoy segura que regresare- dice ella con una ligera sonrisa marcándose en su rostro.

\- Lúthy…- se escucha, ella voltea y ve a su madre en la entrada de su habitación.

-buenos días madre- dice Lúthien.

-buenos días hija….em…. hoy…..- dice Twilight.

-lo se…. Mañana regreso al…- dice Lúthien mordiéndose el labio.

-pero nos volveremos a ver- dice Twilight un poco animada.

-lo sé- dice Lúthien yendo con ella dándole un abraso.

-pronto volveremos a ser una familia, pronto todas estaremos reunidas- dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

-si… lo se madre- dice Lúthien.

-bueno…. El desayuno está listo- dice Twilight.

-jeje, oh madre, yo sé que hoy se come cereal- dice Lúthien con una risita.

-¿Estas segura?- dice Twilight.

-si…. Hoy es lunes….- dice Lúthien arqueando una ceja.

-Spike te hizo tus galletas favoritas- dice Twilight.

-¡¿enserió?!- dice Lúthien cual potrilla.

-jeje, si cariño… después de todo… hoy es el último día que estarás con nosotros- dice Twilight.

-bueno….. jeje…. Solo me iré a bañar y bajare enseguida- dice la princesa.

-hija…. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte….- dice Twilight.

-¿Qué madre?- dice Lúthien.

-desde que regrese…. Se te presento la costumbre de bañarte dos veces al día…. Lo cual me parece bien pero…. Antes de mi partida no eras así….- dice Twilight algo extrañado.

-bueno…. No lo sé…. No sabría decirte…- dice Lúthien mientras se mordía el labio, mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba aquellas imágenes de ella teniendo sexo con una gigantesca bestia.

-¡estoy sucia, muy sucia, no se quita, ¿Por qué no se quita?!- se imaginaba Lúthien a si misma mientras se tallaba con fuerza los cascos.

-¿Lúthien? ¿Te pasa algo cariño?- dice Twilight algo preocupada mientras notaba como su hija por unos instantes se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?... no… nada…. estoy bien... yo solo... Me iré a bañar- dice Lúthien mientras se dirigía al baño.

-muy bien…. Te esperaremos abajo- dice Twilight.

Lúthien entra a la bañera, e inmediatamente abre la llave del agua caliente y luego se introduce dentro de esta y se queda recostada mientras el agua se va llenando poco a poco.

-no importa cuánto me lave, me sigo sintiendo sucia, aún estoy algo conmocionada por lo de aquella noche- pensaba ella mientras se escuchaba como el agua caía en la bañera y esta empezaba a llenarse.

-tengo que superarlo….. Pero….- piensa ella y en eso le viene a la mente una imagen de aquella noche, ella sintió gran repulsión y asco ante esto, aquellas imágenes de un perro de gran tamaño penetrándola sin parar una y otra vez no dejaban de invadirla, tal a sido esto, que desde aquel día Lúthien no ha vuelto a ver a Blu, ella le tiene cierto resentimiento y repulsión, sobre todo por aquellos fugases y recuerdos de como el de lobo la montaba.

-¡¿Cómo él pudo hacerme esto?!- pensaba ella con gran cólera, pues ella aun creía que todo esto fue culpa de Blu, quien la manipulo para acostarse con él, es entonces que Lúthien nota que el agua de la bañera se estaba derramando, pues desde hace rato esta se había llenado completamente, Lúthien se sienta en la bañera y ve como el agua seguía derramándose.

-demonios….- decía ella mientras serraba la llave.

-que desperdicio- dice ella suspirando mientras ve como el agua derramada corría por la rejilla en el suelo, camino al drenaje.

-será mejor que me apresure…. O mis galletas se enfriaran- se decía a ella misma mientras levitaba un jabón y comenzaba a tallar su cuerpo, enjabonándolo todo poco a poco, ella pasa por las marcas de rasguños que en su mayoría ya se estaban desvaneciendo, es entonces que ella nota algo.

-¿Qué es esto?- se dice a si misma mientras palmaba su pecho y sentía algo, como si fuera una especie de bola, es entonces que lo escucha "Crack", Lúthien inmediatamente traga saliva.

-¿Qué fue eso? no… no es nada…. No es nada…. De…. Debe ser mi imaginación….- se decía a si misma mientras se tapaba el rostro con los cascos, provocando que sin querer le callera jabón a los ojos, provocando que estos se irriten, pero ella no se percata de esto.

-no dormí bien a noche…. Debe ser eso…- decía ella, es entonces que esta decide lavarse el cabello y enjuagarse para ya salir de la ducha.

Esta sale del baño con una bata puesta y se dirige a su habitación, en donde se secaría para ya ponerse su prótesis y bajar a desayunar.

-muy bien…. Veamos, los arneses…..- decía ella mientras intentaba colocarse los ganchos que sostenían su prótesis, pero en eso por alguna razón que ella no pudo explicar le fue algo difícil hacerlo, como si no viera bien.

Con algo de dificultad, esta logra colocarse cada arnés, y finalmente baja a desayunar junto a su familia.

\- Lúthien…. Te tardaste mi cielo…. Otra vez dejaste que te callera jabón en los ojos- dice Twilight al notar los ojos rojos de la yegua.

-¿qué? oh si... no me fije- dice ella.

-hija ten más cuidado- dice Twilight con un tono un poco reprobatorio- sé que no lo sientes… pero eso te hará mal a futuro.

-si... perdona madre… - dice ella sentándose en la mesa.

-Bast ya se fue a su trabajo- dice Twilight.

-okei…- dice Lúthien.

-él tenía prisa, tenía que salir pronto así que no pudo esperarte- dice Twilight apenada, pues quería que todo saliera perfecto este día.

-te hice tus galletas favoritas- dice Spike acercándole una charola llena de galletas de chocolate con chispas de chocolate blanco.

-se ven deliciosas ¡Gracias Spike!- dice Lúthien.

-de nada- dice Spike.

-entonces madre…. ¿hoy a dónde iremos? El museo, un picnic o quizás al cine- dice Lúthien.

\- jeje, todo este mes hemos estado juntas hija- dice Twilight- aunque no entiendo bien…. Esta semana te has comportado algo extraño…. Quizás solo sea yo- pensaba ella mientras miraba su plato.

-¿pasa algo madre?- dice Lúthien al notar a Twilight algo distraída.

-oh si…. Como te decía… este mes fue fabulosa mi vida…. Estuviste con migo casi todo el tiempo pero….- dice Twilight.

-¿pero?- dice Lúthien.

-pero….. em….. Hija…. Eh notado que ya no sales con tu amigo Blu ¿pasa algo?- dice Twilight.

-con Blu… no… no pasa nada madre- dice Lúthien con una fingida sonrisa.

-lo que pasa es que…. Ayer que me acompañaste al mercado… cuando nos separamos para terminar pronto con la lista…. Me encontré con Fluttershy- dice Twilight.

-¿aja? ¿Qué paso?- dice Lúthien.

-ella me dijo que…. Bueno…. Últimamente ha notado a su hijo muy deprimido…. Ya ni siquiera le habla, ella está muy preocupada- dice Twilight.

-¿Blu entro en depresión? Acaso…. ¿se sentirá culpable por lo que me hizo?- piensa ella.

-bueno…. Dado a que hoy es tu último día de Ponyville…. ¿no quieres ir a visitarlo?- dice Twilight- de todas formas, te iras mañana temprano… ¿no quieres despedirte?- dice Twilight.

-bueno….. em…..- dice Lúthien algo insegura pues aún no había perdonado a Blu por lo que le hizo.

-me lo pidió Fluttershy…. Ella quiere que vayas a verlo…..- dice Twilight.

-no lo sé madre…. Hoy es nuestro último día juntas- dice Lúthien con una sonrisa.

-lo sé pero… no crees que este día… ¿debas dedicárselo a Blu?- dice Twilight.

-no lo sé….- dice Lúthien con algo de frialdad, esta misma expresión de ella, le indicaba a Twilight que algo había pasado entre ellos, aunque no estaba muy segura de que en realidad.

-el té necesita- dice Twilight.

-¿y cómo esta Blu?- dice ella un poco preocupada-¿Qué tan mal esta?-

-dice que no come…. No sale…. Se queda encerrado en su habitación….. Ella tiene miedo- dice Twilight con pesar.

-no come….- dice Lúthien en voz baja y pensando - pero si... él es un lobo... que pasara si se sigue matando de hambre ¿acaso?...-

-Fluttershy está muy preocupada, dice que ya lo intento todo y que solo tu podrás hacerlo entender- dice Twilight

-¿y por qué yo?- dice en vos baja.

-no lo sé…. Hija…. Algo paso entre ustedes mientras no estuve ¿verdad?- dice Twilight, quien pensaba que Lúthien termino con Blu o se había peleado.

-no pasó nada- repite ella con inexpresividad.

-okei…. Hija…. Si quieres podemos ir al museo en la tarde- dice Twilight.

-no….está bien madre- dice Lúthien suspirando.

-¿Qué cariño?- dice Twilight.

-iré a ver cómo sigue Blu….- dice ella con una ligera sonrisa.

Luego del desayuno Lúthien se encamina a la casa de Fluttershy, antes de llegar esta se detiene y contempla dicha casa, y nota como desde la habitación de Blu se notaban algunas cortinas negras que la tapaban, Lúthien avanza lentamente hasta la casa y con su casco de madera toca la puerta, no tardo en abrirse y ser recibida por Fluttershy.

-¡Lúthien! Ho…. Hola…..- dice la pegaso amarilla.

-hola Tía Fluttershy- dice ella con respeto.

-qué bueno que bienes….. Em… ¿tu madre te conto?- dice Fluttershy algo tímida y ella asiente con la cabeza.

-okei…. Pasa…. Por favor- dice Fluttershy dejándola pasar, la princesa entra y Fluttershy cierra la puerta tras ella.

-toma asiento- dice Fluttershy señalando su sofá.

-gracias- dice Lúthien correspondiéndole.

-¿quieres algo de té o galletitas?- dice Fluttershy con amabilidad.

-em…. No gracias….- dice Lúthien con amabilidad- acabo de desayunar, gracias de todas formas-

-¿segura? Las acabo de preparar- dice Fluttershy.

-em… bueno…. Quizás solo una- dice Lúthien tomando una de la charola llena y comiéndosela de un solo bocado dado a lo pequeña que esta era.

-iré por Blu- dice Fluttershy.

-si adelante- dice Lúthien mientras tomaba otra galleta y la introducía en su boca.

Fluttershy sube las escaleras, yendo a la habitación de Blu, mientras ella esperaba abajo. Se escuchan algunos sonidos, como si empujaran algo muy pesado, pero Lúthien no les presta mucha atención pese a lo insistentes que eran estos sonidos, en lugar de eso, esta toma otra galleta. No paso mucho antes de que Fluttershy bajara con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-¿pasa algo?- dice Lúthien algo preocupada mientras al mismo tiempo se metía otra galleta en la boca.

-él no quiere verte….. – Dice Fluttershy con algo de tristeza- lamento haberte echo venir….- dice ella con pena y encogiéndose en hombros

-no quiere verme….- dice Lúthien mirando con lastima a Fluttershy.

-lo siento... intente hablar con él pero...- dice Fluttershy con tristeza.

-él no quiere verme... je, pues yo si quiero verlo- dice ella levantándose.

-con su permiso- dice Lúthien.

-si adelante….- dice Fluttershy mientras veía como esta subía las escaleras.

Lúthien sube las escaleras y llega hasta la puerta de la habitación de Blu, la cual estaba atrancada, pero ella usando su magia fácilmente quita todo lo que la obstruía, siendo que lo primero que ella nota al entrar era el desorden que se encontraba a lo largo de toda la habitación de Blu, incluso pudo encontrar algunas cosas destrozadas, aparentemente por algunas garras.

-por favor vete- se escucha desde un inmenso bulto de sabanas, este era tan grande que incluso no se notó que estaba sobre la cama.

-ahora entiendo por qué tu madre se preocupa tanto….- dice Lúthien con un nudo a la garganta al ver todo el desorden.

-por favor, déjame solo- se escucha con una voz gruesa, la cual solo era un intento por ocultar la melancolía que Blu sentía.

-no- dice ella mientras buscaba una silla y se sentaba, esta mira el bulto con seriedad, esperando a que le dirigiera una palabra, pero este queda en completo silencio.

-ha pasado poco más de una semana desde…..- dice ella mordiéndose el labio, y asi esperando que Blu le respondiera.

-lo se…. Han pasado casi 10 días- dice la voz ronca y gruesa.

-si… 10 días- dice ella suspirando.

-mañana te iras ¿verdad?- dice la voz gruesa.

-sí, me iré mañana temprano…. Mi tía Cadance vendrá por mí- dice Lúthien.

-y te iras otra vez- dice la voz mientras se tapaba más con las sabanas.

-pero regresare ¿lo sabes verdad?- dice Lúthien, pero no recibe respuesta.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-porque tu madre me lo pidió, ella está muy preocupada por ti- dice Lúthien.

-ella no es mi madre- dice la voz con severidad.

-¿la yegua que te cuido y crio cuando no tenías nada por 10 años no es tu madre? mmmmmm entonces mi concepto de madre está equivocado- dice Lúthien con severidad, la bestia se queda callada.

-sé que la has alejado estos días, siendo que ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, Fluttershy te ama y solo quiere tu bien estar, no lo entiendes- dice Lúthien.

-¿a ti que te importa?- dice Blu con severidad.

-me importa, mucho- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-¿todavía me odias verdad?- dice Blu.

-nunca te odie Blu- dice Lúthien.

-¿Qué?- dice incrédulo.

-creí odiarte, pero nunca lo hice en verdad, solo estaba molesta y confundida, pero nunca te odie- dice Lúthien, Blu se queda en silencio por un largo rato.

-Blu…. Yo te amo- dice Lúthien.

-¿Qué?- dice con su voz normal, y el bulto de sabanas se encoge.

-te amo….. Pero aun somos muy jóvenes… lo que hicimos anoche…. Fue demasiado apresurado y por eso me enoje…..- dice Lúthien.

-pero si yo no te obligue a nada- dice Blu- ¡tú querías que te!-

-no sé qué es lo que paso esa noche, solo sé que no era yo misma, y no debimos haberlo hecho- dice Lúthien.

-¡pero si! Tu…. Tu….- dice Blu alterado.

-Blu, no sé qué es lo que pasó esa noche, solo sé que fue un error, de ambos- dice Lúthien tomando las cobijas de que cubrían a Blu, y jalándolas con fuerza, rebelando al poni azul.

-si en verdad correspondes mis sentimientos, entenderás que lo que paso esa noche fue nuestro error, y….. si queremos que lo nuestro funcione…. Tenemos que aceptarlo- dice Lúthien, Blu se le queda mirando algo confundido.

-nuestro momento llegara, pero no ahora- dice ella acariciando la crin del unicornio, Blu se le queda mirando a los ojos.

-creí que…. Esa noche tu y Yo…. ¿enserio no recuerdas nada?- dice Blu.

-últimamente eh tenido presente algunas imágenes- dice Lúthien con un tono inexpresivo, pues lo poco que recordaba no le gustaba para nada.

-¿tenías que transformarte?- dice ella con un tono inexpresivo.

-tú me lo pediste- dice Blu.

-yo…. yo estoy loca- dice ella y en eso ambos ponis se echan a reír un rato.

Lúthien se sienta en la cama de Blu y este hace lo mismo.

-lo siento…- dice Blu.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Lúthien.

-al principio…. No lo aceptaba…. Pero creo que desde el principio…. Supe que no estabas en si….- dice Blu.

-¿sabes que me paso esa noche?- dice Lúthien algo intrigada.

-no lo sé…. dice Blu.

-supongo que fue algo que ninguno de nosotros pudo controlar- dice ella sin estar del todo convencida de lo que decía- ¿verdad?-

-si…- dice Blu.

-supongo que me gano la pubertad- dice Lúthien con disgusto, esta aun no podía creer que solo sus hormonas le provocaron este deseo salvaje, pues eso no explica que no recuerde casi nada, aún tiene la idea de que Blu de alguna forma uso sus poderes para manipularla, aunque quizás lo hizo inconscientemente, dado a su calentura.

Lúthien mira todo el desorden en la habitación de Blu, y en eso está hace brillar su cuerno y cubre toda la habitación en un velo morado, acto seguido todo empieza a flotar en el aire y por si solo empieza a reacomodarse, ordenando la habitación entera.

-así está mejor- dice ella quien ya no toleraba ver tal desorden.

-¿aun estas enojada?- dice Blu un poco triste.

-no Blu…. Solo que no me gusta ver tu ropa tirada por todas partes- dice ella con una ligera risita.

-em… gracias… no debiste- dice Blu.

-si debí- dice ella ya suspirando de por fin ver este lugar en orden.

-¿te pasa algo?- dice Blu al notarla muy callada y seria.

-Solo estoy pensando- dice ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-okei… ¿entonces no recuerdas nada?- dice Blu.

-eso ya me lo preguntaste Blu…. Ya te dije que solo tengo algunas imágenes de tú y yo….- dice ella ya mostrándose un poco molesta, aunque intentaba calmarse.

-no me refiero a eso- dice Blu- me refiero antes…. Antes de eso… ¿no recuerdas nada?-

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Lúthien extrañada.

-antes de que tú y yo… bueno….. Yo te lleve de paseo… a uno de mis sitios favoritos en el bosque- dice Blu un poco tímido.

-yo….- dice ella pues el único recuerdo que tenía claro de esa noche era cuando él se transformaba en lobo frente a ella- creo que no…. Dice ella pensativa.

-no lo recuerdas….. – dice Blu algo triste.

-¿Qué paso hay?- dice Lúthien.

-te lleve a un campo de flores - dice Blu inexpresivo, triste ante el hecho de que ella no recuerde tal recuerdo que el aprecio tanto. Blu se queda mirando por su ventana, en dirección al bosque, con algo de tristeza.

En eso Lúthien lo toma por el casco y le dice con un tono de voz suave- llévame-

-¿Qué?- dice Blu un poco nervioso.

-es mi última noche aquí…. Llévame- dice Lúthien.

-de….. De acuerdo- dice Blu con una sonrisa.

Blu y Lúthien salen de la habitación, bajando las escaleras juntos, esto capta la atención de Fluttershy, quien al ver como su hijo ya no se mostraba triste esta da un suspiro.

-hola hijo…- dice Fluttershy.

-madre….. Saldré con Lúthien….- dice Blu.

-solo nos tomara una hora- dice ella de repente- ¡solo una hora!- le susurra al oído con algo de severidad.

-si…. Regresaremos pronto- dice Blu un poco nervioso.

-está bien…. Los esperare- dice Fluttershy.

La pareja de ponis sale y juntos se adentran al bosque, una vez dentro.

-bien creo que aquí nadie te vera- dice Lúthien.

-si….- dice Blu transformándose en el lobo azul, y Lúthien se monta en su lomo, es entonces que el lobo comienza a correr por el bosque, y mientras hacían esto por unos breves instantes Lúthien recordaba lo que paso esa noche, empezando con la parte en el que ella de igual manera se sube a su lomo y juntos se iban por el bosque, mientras recorrían el camino a través de los árboles y Lúthien miraba como iban a toda velocidad, imágenes de ese mismo trayecto aquella noche aparecen en su mente.

Luego de un largo camino, finalmente llegan, un inmenso campo de flores que se encontraba sobre una colina. Lúthien estaba encantada ante tal cantidad de bellísimas flores que se encontraban en este sitio, los colores, las formas, había flores de todo tipo.

\- wow….. Como pude olvidarme de esto- dice Lúthien sorprendida y encantada ante tal belleza.

-aquí vengo abecés a pensar…. Siempre te quise traer aquí- se escucha.

Lúthien inmediatamente voltea en dirección hacia con Blu- disculpa… ¿dijiste algo?-

-¿Qué?- dice Blu confundido.

-creí….- dice ella pensativa y en eso está mira a su alrededor, aún era de día, pero en momentos le parecía ver como si fuera de noche, distorsionándose ambos mundos en su mente, presente y pasado, mientras ella más tiempo pasaba aquí, mas recordaba aquella bella noche, durante todo este tiempo, su mente había bloqueado estos recuerdos, dado al trauma que le generaban aquellos en los que Blu en su forma lobo la montaba, pero ahora que tenía la mente más clara y serena, podía ver este sitio y empezar a recordar.

Lúthien camina por el campo de flores, notando algunas pisadas en el suelo, pisadas de una poni y un lobo muy grande, es entonces que ella recuerda como ella y Blu al llegar aquí esa noche empezaron a jugar entre las flores y luego provocaron que las luciérnagas surgieran de entre las flores e iluminaran el cielo con su brillo.

Se ve a sí misma sentada en el campo admirando las luciérnagas y diciendo- siempre eh creído que las luciérnagas son las hijas de las estrellas, solo salen en la noche y nos deslumbran con su brillo y belleza-

Sigue recordando, encontrándose con ella y Blu caminando por el campo hasta finalmente recostarse y admirar las estrellas y la luna que resplandecía en lo alto.

-¿lo recuerdas cierto?- dice Blu.

-cre…. Creo…- dice Lúthien sorprendida.

-esa noche nos divertimos mucho…. Y no me refiero a lo que paso después…. Tu y yo….. no quería que terminara- dice Blu.

-oh… Blu- dice ella acercándosele y dándole un profundo beso en la boca y luego se tiran al suelo, y se quedan recostados, aun abrasados el uno al otro, pero sin propasarse más allá de este tierno momento que ambos compartían.

-sabía que recordarías si te traía aquí- dice Blu dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-jeje, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- dice Lúthien con una ligera risita.

-según investigue... El aroma es un poderoso evocador de recuerdos…. Y también el estar en lugares conocidos- dice Blu.

-tú ya recuerdas lo de….- dice Lúthien.

-¿Quiénes fueron mis padres?- dice Blu.

-si…- dice Lúthien.

-al igual que tu hace unos momentos…. Solo tengo imágenes…. Pero son muy borrosas- dice Blu.

-¿Qué recuerdas?- dice Lúthien.

-recuerdo…. No se…. Son solo imágenes… no e tenido tanta suerte- dice Blu.

-pero has recordado algo ¿no? Dime…. Que recuerdas- dice Lúthien.

-recuerdo… una colina…. Y una cascada…. – dice Blu- también una pequeña cabaña… creo que hay vivía- dice Blu pensativo.

-¿recuerdas a tus padres?- dice Lúthien un poco interesada.

-recuerdo…. No se…. No es muy claro…. Creo que recuerdo a mi madre….. Sus ojos…. Eran como los míos- dice Blu suspirando- ¿crees que aun estén vivos? Mis… mis padres-

-no lo sé Blu… pero siempre hay una esperanza- dice Lúthien.

-también recuerdo una noche…. Creo que es el recuerdo más claro que tengo- dice Blu.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Lúthien interesada.

-recuerdo una noche…. Mis padres y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de un acantilado… mirando en dirección a un pueblo…. Y de repente surgen unas luces, creo que eran fuegos artificiales, yo me asuste al inicio… me aferre con fuerza a mis padres, me oculte, pero luego vi las luces, eran hermosas- dice Blu.

-qué bonito recuerdo- dice Lúthien.

-si… mi madre…. Mi madre….- dice Blu pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Lúthien.

-creo recordar…. Que…. Mi madre…. Esa noche estaba embarazada….- dice Blu pensativo.

-¡eso significa que tienes un hermanito!- dice Lúthien emocionada.

-no sé si alegrarme por esto- dice Blu con seriedad, pues había otro recuerdo que el tenía claro, y no era nada agradable para él, pues era el de aquella tormenta que lo separo de su madre.

-Blu… ¿pasa algo?- dice Lúthien.

-no…. No pasa nada- dice Blu.

-Blu…. ¿quieres volver con tu familia?- dice Lúthien.

-no…. Ni siquiera sé si siguen con aquí…. Han pasado más de 10 años – dice este con frialdad.

-Bueno….. Pero em…. - dice Lúthien.

\- Es tan poco lo que recuerdo de ellos que…- dice Blu y en eso este se queda mirando el cielo con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Lúthien.

-nada- dice Blu un tanto serio, ambos ponis se quedan recostados, mientras tanto Lúthien estaba pensando en lo que le acababa de contar.

-Blu…. Em…- dice Lúthien de repente, interrumpiendo el silencio que se cernía.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Blu.

-dices que en ese recuerdo… ¿estabas con tu familia mirando en dirección a un pueblo…?- dice ella inquieta.

-si….- dice Blu extrañado.

-vivías en una cabaña…. En medio del bosque… y te encontramos en el bosque ese día….- dice ella pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa Lúthien?- dice Blu.

-no crees que…. Tu familia…. No vivía lejos de aquí…. No se…. Quizás hay una cabaña en medio del bosque ¿no crees?- dice Lúthien.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Blu.

-así como yo recordé gracias a que me trajiste aquí… si regresas a esa cabaña ¿no recordaras a tu familia?- dice Lúthien-¿Blu alguna vez has recorrido todo el bosque?-

-no…. Es demasiado grande…. Nunca voy más allá de la cascada norte- dice Blu.

-Blu…. ¿Qué tal si tu casa está un poco más retirada? ¡Qué tal si encuentras tu antiguo hogar!- dice ella emocionada.

-no lo creo… aun si encuentro esa cabaña…..si mis padres aun vivieran en este bosque…. Creo que me habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo- dice Blu.

-lo se…. Pero creo que si encuentras esa cabaña….. Tendrás una pista de quienes fueron- dice Lúthien.

-bueno…..- dice Blu pensativo- no lo sé… ha pasado tanto tiempo que….- dice Blu pensativo.

-¿no tienes curiosidad de saber quiénes fueron tus padres?- dice Lúthien.

-no si están muertos- dice Blu con severidad, para lo que Lúthien se queda callada.

-lo siento… no pensé….- dice apenada.

-no… yo lo siento…. No quise…- dice Blu.

-no importa entiendo- dice Lúthien.

\- Lúthien ….. Yo ya tengo una vida- dice el tomándola por el casco con un tono enternecedor.

-Blu….- dice ella retirando su casco.

-sabes que aún es muy pronto para nosotros- dice ella apenada.

-lo se… pero esta es la vida que quiero tener, y si es necesario te esperare- dice el besándola en la mejilla.

-Blu….- dice ella abrasándolo, en eso ella nota como Blu empieza a mostrarse algo inquieto, cosa que empezó a preocupar y ponerla nerviosa.

-em Blu…. ¿Qué estas haciendo?- dice ella.

-tu aroma- dice Blu olfateando el cuello de la yegua.

-¿mi aroma?- dice extrañada.

-tu aroma…. Era muy dulce- dice Blu.

-¿eh?- dice ella temerosa.

-esa noche…. Tu aroma era….. No pude resistirme…. Lo siento- dice Blu.

-no importa- dice Lúthien inexpresiva- fue solo un error ¿verdad?-

-si…. Pero…- dice Blu mientras seguía olfateando el aire.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- dice Lúthien un poco temerosa.

-esa noche… tu ahora era…. Dulce…..Pero ahora- dice Blu olfateándola, cosa que la incomodaba bastante.

-Blu….- dice Lúthien incomoda.

-ahora….. Tu aroma es…. No se cómo describirlo…. Pero me gusta como hueles- dice Blu.

-solo espero que no quieras….. Porque si no me retiro- dice Lúthien con severidad.

-¿Qué? No….. Tu aroma es muy diferente….. No sé por qué…. Pero…. Siento que solo quiero estar con tigo por siempre- dice el abrasándola y acariciando el vientre de Lúthien con su casco sin percatarse de ello.

-ejem…. Okei…. Blu por favor… cálmate….- dice ella separándose de él.

-lo siento… no sé qué me paso….- dice Blu apenado, sin embargo ese aroma aún estaba presente, y este causaba un efecto en Blu, quizás no tan fuerte como el de aquella noche, pero si podía sentir, como sentía la necesidad de estar con ella a toda costa.

-mañana te iras…- dice Blu triste de repente, como si esto apenas lo golpeara en verdad.

-si… pero te prometo que regresare- dice Lúthien algo confundida, por la forma de actuar de Blu.

-quiero estar con tigo- dice Blu en voz baja.

-Blu… llévame a casa por favor- dice Lúthien antes de que este se valla por otro camino. De ser posible, ella misma se habría ido sola a su casa, pero su ala aún estaba algo lastimada, y aunque no le presenta ninguna molestia, no quería que su madre se enterase de esto, y para que su ala sane correctamente, ella es consciente de que debe volar lo menos posible. Blu la había introducido en el bosque Everfree, y regresar caminando le tomaría bastante tiempo.

-si… se está haciendo tarde- dice Blu suspirando- pero esta seria nuestra despedida entonces- dice el algo triste.

-no, no es una despedida- dice Lúthien tomándolo por la cara- esto si- dice ella dándole un largo y profundo beso en la boca, el beso fue tan apasionado que duro varios segundos y una flama cálida y suave se encendió en ellos hasta el momento en que debían separarse.


	12. Chapter 12

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 12. La despedida de Lúthien.

Ha llegado el momento en que Lúthien tiene que regresar al imperio de Cristal, dejar a su madre y regresar con su tía la princesa Cadance.

Lúthien junto a sus padres y Spike se encontraban fuera del castillo de la armonía, esperando la llegada de la princesa del imperio de Cristal. Era muy temprano, por lo que aún estaba un poco oscuro, los ponis se encontraban mirando en dirección al cielo, esperando pronto ver un carruaje para llevársela.

-ya casi es hora- murmura Twilight con un ligero tono melancólico.

-tranquila mi cielo…. solo será temporal... Ella regresara pronto- le susurra Bast al oído con suavidad mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-ella es mi niña….- susurra Twilight intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Tranquila…. Estaré bien madre- dice Lúthien abrasándola.

En eso a lo lejos se ve algo aproximarse hacía con ellos, pero no era Cadance, era Blu, quien para sorpresa de todos estaba cargando a Fluttershy en su lomo, la Pegaso amarillo no se veía nada contenta con esto, de echo parecía temer que en cualquier momento se callera o Blu tropezase, pues todo el camino desde su casa hasta aquí, Blu la trajo cargando, dado a que el la consideraba muy lenta, ellos no querían perderse la oportunidad de despedirse, pero esto era demasiado para Fluttershy, quien estaba paralizada, y ni siquiera su hijo le dijo lo que iba a hacer, hasta que la subió a su lomo y se echó a correr.

-¡espera!- dice Blu agitado.

-¡Blu!- dice Lúthien con una sonrisa.

-¡esperen, esperen….. uf…. No te vayas!- dice Blu suspirando mientras llegaba con Lúthien.

-¡todavía no se ha ido! ¡¿No lo ves?!- se escucha de repente, Twilight y Bast se voltean y se sorprenden al ver tras de ellos a Pinkie Pie.

-¡Ah Pinkie! ¿A qué horas llegaste?- dice Twilight sorprendida.

-no lo sé- dice Pinkie Pie pensativa, mientras sacaba un reloj- solo sé que hace 15 segundos estaba recostada en mi camita- dice sin importancia mientras arrojaba el reloj y golpeaba a un gato.

-¡tierra! ¡Al fin tierra!- dice Fluttershy bajándose del lomo de Blu y dejándose caer de rodillas, dado a que este pequeño viaje, fue demasiado para ella, dado a lo rápido y precipitado que fue Blu al traerla.

-¿estás bien Fluttershy?- dice Twilight un poco preocupada.

-si…. Solo…. Necesito reposar- dice Fluttershy conmocionada.

No tardó mucho en aparecer un objeto a toda velocidad con ellas, esta era Rainbow Dash.

-Ja, sabía que llegaría a tiempo- dice la Pegaso arcoíris con orgullo- jeje, rompí mi marca, solo me tomo 20 segundos en llegar aquí, y eso que me acabo de levantar- dice esta con orgullo.

-¡increíble Dashie!- dice Pinkie Pie- yo no sé cuánto me tomo, solo que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí-

-si lo que digas Pinkie- dice Rainbow Dash sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿madre te encuentras bien?- dice Blu al notar como Fluttershy tomaba una bolsa de papel y respiraba con esta.

-si…. Si…. Estoy bien…- dice ella aun conmocionada.

-¿solo falta Applejack y Rarity?- dice Pinkie Pie pensativa.

-si…. Pero dudo que lleguen a tiempo, ellas no son tan rápidas como yo jeje- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡oh miren hay vienen!- dice Pinkie Pie, y a lo lejos se distinguían dos yeguas que venían juntas, y cada una de ellas tenían un paquete cargando consigo.

-¡chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?!- dice Twilight una vez que todas estaban aquí.

-¿no es obvio?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-venimos a despedirnos de Lúthien- dice Rarity.

-si jeje- dice Applejack.

-oh chicas gracias- dice Twilight.

Lúthien se sentía conmovida y apreciada ante la acción de las amigas de su madre, siendo señal de que en verdad la apreciaban tanto o más de lo que ella a ellas. La joven yegua no pudo evitar dar una ligera sonrisa y sentirse un poco apenada ante esto.

-¡TAMBIÉN VENIMOS A RECIBIR A STARLIGHT!- dice Pinkie Pie de repente, cosa que literalmente tumbo de la nube de algodón de azúcar a Lúthien- ¡LE PREPARARE UNA GRAN FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA PARA QUE VEA COMO TODAS NOSOTRAS LA EXTRAÑÁBAMOS MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO!-

-aja, bien por ella- dice Lúthien entre dientes y cruzándose de cascos, pues le desagradaba bastante que siendo que su hermana aún no está aquí y ya está recibiendo toda la atención.

\- Lúthien….. em…..- dice Blu algo apenado y acercándose a la yegua.

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa?- dice ella un poco interesada.

-quería darte algo…. Antes de que te fueras- dice Blu un tanto tímido.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice ella un poco intrigada y dando una ligera sonrisa.

-había ahorrado un dinero…. Bueno…. Compre esto para ti- dice Blu sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel canela con un moño azul. Lúthien abre el paquete, encontrándose con unas pulseras de oro.

-oh Blu….- dice Lúthien.

-¿no te gustan?- dice Blu algo nervioso.

-no… no me gustan…. ¡me encantan!- dice ella abrasándolo fuertemente.

-hay que tierno- dice Twilight con ternura.

-je, primero se coge a mi hija y ahora le da regalitos ridículos, este mocoso no tiene decencia- piensa Bast con disgusto- si esto sigue así quizás sea mejor que ella se quede otro par de años en el imperio de Cristal-

-muchas gracias- dice Lúthien besándolo en la mejilla, y el unicornio azul se sonroja ante esto.

-de…. De…. De nada- dice Blu apenado- originalmente quería comprarte un anillo…. Pero creo que aún es un poco pronto para eso- piensa el sonrojado.

-muchas gracias Blu- dice ella poniéndose las pulseras.

-¡hay son perfectas!- dice Rarity emocionada- ¡combinan perfectamente con el vestido que te hice mi cielo!- dice sacando ella el paquete que traía consigo.

-Toma mi cielo, te aseguro que te verás hermosa como una flor lunar bañada por las luces de la luna de invierno- dice entregándole el paquete.

-gra…. Gracias- dice Lúthien un poco apenada.

-no lo abras hasta que llegues al imperio por favor- dice Rarity.

-si….- dice ella- ¡muchas gracias!- dice abrasándola.

-bueno yo te traje un pie de manzana, espero te guste- dice Applejack dándole una cajita, la cual contenía el pie.

-muchas gracias- dice Lúthien.

-¿teníamos que traer regalos?- le susurra Rainbow Das a Pinkie al oído.

-uh, la verdad no lo sé- dice Pinkie Pie- ¡pero yo siempre cargo con migo un regalo o dos por si se presenta algo!- dice Pinkie Pie sacando un paquete de la nada.

-¿Dónde lo tenías escondido?- dice Rainbow Dash un poco extrañada e incómoda.

-lo tenía fuera de cuadro Dashie, hay puedo guardar todo lo que yo quiera….- dice Pinkie Pie- ¡hey tu deja mis pastelillos en paz!- dice Pinkie mirándonos con reprobación y a punto de saltar hasta con nosotros.

-¡te lo advierto! SON MÍOS- grita Pinkie Pie.

-¿ahora qué le pasa?- dice Lúthien extrañada y un poco asustada.

-no lo sé…..- dice Twilight con algo de miedo.

-TE LO ADVIERTO DEADPOOL- dice Pinkie con severidad.

-okei…. Ya me está asustando- dice Twilight.

-¿pero qué esperas Lúthien? ¡Abre tu regalo!- dice Pinkie Pie saltando con alegría.

-em…. Si….- dice ella abriendo el regalo que le entrego Pinkie Pie, encontrándose con una Flauta.

-¿una flauta?- dice un poco extrañada, no porque sea un instrumento musical, sino porque fue Pinkie quien se lo dio.

-¡si, si, si! ¡a mí me encanta tocar los instrumentos musicales! En un principio quería regalarte una batería, pero pensé ¿Dónde la tendrías? Así que mejor pensé en darte una guitarra, pero pensé ¿Cómo la tocaras si tienes cascos en lugar de dedos? ¡Así que me decidí por un tambor! Pero pensé, quiero que sea algo que ella pueda cargar consigo a todas partes ¡así que pensé en un triángulo! Pero me dije que ese no era el instrumento que llevaría una princesa ¡así que me decidí por una flauta!- dice Pinkie Pie tan rápido que por poco provoca que a todos los presentes se les sobrecargue el cerebro.

-espera un momento….. ¿A qué horas pensaste en todo eso…? si dijiste que ese regalo ya lo tenías listo desde hace tiempo ¿oh no?- dice Rainbow extrañada.

-¿yo dije eso?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-hace 5 minutos- dice inexpresiva.

-mmmmm no lo recuerdo- dice con desinterés -¡y que tal! ¿Te gusta? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- dice Pinkie Pie saltando una y otra vez.

-muchas gracias Pinkie…. Aunque…. No se tocar la flauta….- dice Lúthien.

-no importa jeje ¡ten auqui tengo algunas instrucciones!- dice ella entregándole un montón de pergaminos a la yegua.

Es entonces que finalmente llega y aterriza el carruaje de Cadance que venía por Lúthien.

-oh…. Hola chicas….- dice Cadance un tanto sorprendida- jeje, no me espere verlas a todas aquí-

-queríamos despedirnos de Lúthien- dice Rarity.

-¡y dale sus regalos!- dice Pinkie Pie saltando.

-jeje, entiendo- dice Cadance- Lúthien ¿ya te despediste?-

-em…. Estaba…. Estaba por hacerlo….- dice la princesa con algo de tristeza.

-bien, adelante, que nos espera un largo camino por recorrer- dice Cadance.

-Si….- dice Lúthien con algo de tristeza mientras volteaba a ver a las amigas de su madre y Blu.

-este mes fue….. Muchas gracias…. Me divertí mucho…. En especial con tus fiestas Pinkie- dice Lúthien.

-no es nada- dice Pinkie Pie.

-nunca me había divertido tanto desde hace tres años…. gracias….- dice Lúthien.

-nos dio un gusto tenerte aquí con nosotras cariño- dice Rarity.

-me ayudaste mucho cuidando a mis hijos cuando estaba en el trabajo, muchas gracias cariño- dice Applejack.

-bueno…. Fue genial tenerte con nosotras.

-esperamos verte pronto cariño- dice Fluttershy.

-si….. Ahora….. Regresare al imperio….- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-pero mi cielo…. No te sientas mal…. Esta no es una despedida como tal, es un hasta pronto- dice Applejack al notar la melancolía en el rostro de Lúthien.

-lo se pero….- dice Lúthien- un mes es mucho tiempo- dice con melancolía.

-no tanto como 3 años- dice Twilight tomándola por el hombro.

-te esperaremos- dice Bast con un tono sincero.

-todas nosotras, esperaremos tu llegada- dice Rarity.

-hija...- dice Twilight suspirando y yendo con ella- un mes no es lo mismo que 3 años, a mi también me duele... pero... si yo pude soportar 3 años sin ustedes, podre resistir un mes más- dice Twilight con un tono suave.

-pero madre….- dice Lúthien.

-piénsalo de esta manera…. Solo falta un mes más para que todas nosotras estemos reunidas como una verdadera familia- dice Twilight abrasándola.

-si…. Tienes razón- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa, Twilight y Bast la abrasan y sin que nadie la invitara Pinkie Pie también se incluye en el abrazo, luego todas se separan, y Lúthien va con Blu.

-bueno…. Adiós….- dice ella.

-regresar ¿cierto?- dice Blu.

-si todo sale bien…. En un mes regresare….- dice Lúthien con un tono de desconfianza, como si algo dentro de ella no pudiera creer esto- y esta vez…. Me quedare- dice con una sonrisa.

-si….- dice Blu, ambos ponis se dan un largo abrazo, en eso Blu seguía olfateando el cuello de Lúthien, mientras esta la abrazaba, ese aroma que ella despedía el día anterior aún seguía presente en ella, y este provocaba en Blu un sentimiento de tristeza aún más grande al saber que se tienen que separar otra vez, a pesar de que solo será por un mes, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, sin embargo sus razones eran muy diferentes, siendo que Blu sentía el instinto de permanecer a su lado, una cuestión hormonal e instintiva, mientras que lo de Lúthien era mucho más sentimental, al extrañarlo a él y en especial a su madre y su verdadero hogar. Ellos siguen abrazados por un rato hasta que finalmente se separan dado a un comentario de Bast.

-sera mejor que dejes de ser tan cariñoso con mi hija- dice Bast con severidad y un tono un tanto amenazante.

-Bast por favor- dice Twilight, quien no le parecía tan malo lo que Blu estaba haciendo.

Lúthien se aleja lentamente de Blu, yendo con su madre, dándole un último abrazo de despedida.

-adiós madre- dice está abrasándola.

-nos veremos pronto hija mía, lo prometo- dice Twilight abrasándola.

-adiós….- dice ella mirando a Bast.

-adiós hija mía- dice Bast con mientras miraba a Blu con seriedad y luego mostrando una ligera sonrisa ante su hija.

Lúthien finalmente se separa de sus padres y camina lentamente hasta el carruaje, con la mirada baja, pese a que sabe que volverá, ella no quería separarse de su familia, después de todo lo que paso este mes, ella no quería que este terminara, su único consuelo era la promesa de pronto volver a su tierra natal, y estar finalmente con su familia, Lúthien sube al carruaje con su tía Cadance.

-adiós- dice Lúthien despidiéndose por última vez de sus seres queridos, el carruaje empieza a avanzar y finalmente se eleva en los cielos, desapareciendo tras los primeros rayos del sol del amanecer.

No paso mucho tiempo para que un carruaje se viera en camino a Ponyville, este era el carruaje de la princesa Celestia, la cual traía consigo a Starlight.

-hay viene- dice Bast con una sonrisa, así como así, su expresión severa contra Blu cambio por una más enternecedora y relajada mientras veía aterrizar el carruaje.

Una vez que el carruaje aterriza, de inmediato una potrilla salta de los asientos y corre a toda velocidad contra Twilight y Bast.

-¡mami, papi!- dice está saltando contra ellos y abrasándolos fuertemente.

-¡mami, mami! ¡Papi, los extrañe mucho!- dice la potrilla con gran alegría.

-mi pequeñita….- dice Twilight.

-¡yo también te extrañe mucho, mucho, mucho, mi pequeña princesita!- dice Bast con gran emoción y alegría abrasándola fuertemente y cargándola entre sus cascos.

-jeje, papi- dice ella abrasándolo.

-no sabes cómo te extrañe mi cielo- dice Bast con ternura mientras le daba a su hija de besitos en la mejilla.

-yo también papi- dice Starlight con alegría.

-mi niña- dice Bast abrasándola fuertemente.

-jeje, papi, suéltame, me estoy mareando jeje- dice Starlight mientras Bast la mesia entre sus cascos.

-¡mañana te llevare al parque de diversiones! ¡Jugaremos todo el día!- dice Bast emocionado.

-¡siiiiiii! ¡Será divertido!- dice Starlight emocionada.

-wow, nunca vi a Bast con tanta energía- dice Rainbow Dash un poco sorprendida.

-yo si- dice Twilight- en la cama- piensa ella mientras se sonroja.

-mi niñita, por fin estas con nosotros- dice Bast con alegría.

-ahora entiendo por qué Starlight es una niña tan consentida- dice Blu en voz baja.

-te compre un montón de juguetes nuevos, espero te gusten- dice Bast.

-¡Siiiiii!- dice Starlight.

-Twilight…. ¿no crees que Bast consiente mucho a Starlight?- dice Rarity.

-déjenlo, él la extraño mucho…. Quizás más que yo- dice Twilight- ustedes no saben cómo Bast quiere a su Starlight- dice Twilight suspirando.

-¡Starlight llego, es hora de hacer una fiesta de bienvenida!- grita Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-¿Por qué estas llorando papi?- dice Starlight algo inquieta.

-no…. No estoy llorando, es solo una basura- dice Bast intentando contener las lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡mi bebé! Estas aquí con migo- dice Bast ya entre lágrimas.

-¿papi?- dice Starlight un poco confundida e intrigada por el aparentemente repentino cambio de humor de su padre.

-muchas gracias por traerla- dice Twilight.

-no es nada- dice Celestia quien apenas iba bajando de la carroza.

-gracias por cuidar de ella- dice Twilight mientras voltea a ver a su hija y su esposo, este último seguía llorando de felicidad por, por fin tener a su niña en cascos después de tanto tiempo.

-no Twilight, no tienes por qué agradecerme- dice Celestia.

-un mes ¿verdad?- dice Twilight.

-y recuperaras a tus hijas- dice Celestia- ¿Cómo te fue con Lúthien?-

-se acaba de ir- dice ella suspirando.

-si pero…. ¿Cómo te fue con ella este mes?- dice Celestia.

-bueno….. Fue muy agradable…. Ella y yo estuvimos juntas casi todo el mes- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-me alegro mucho- dice Celestia.

-si….. muchas gracias- dice Twilight.

-fue Cadance la que logro convencer al consejo…. Logro lo que yo no hice en tres años- dice Celestia.

-si….- dice Twilight.

-entonces…. ¿ya se fueron?- dice Celestia.

-si…. – dice Twilight.

-me hubiera gustado ver a Lúthien y hablar con Cadance- dice Celestia.

-si…. Entiendo- dice Twilight.

-bueno…. Twilight, discúlpame, pero tengo que regresar a Canterlot- dice Celestia.

-¿no se quedara a la fiesta Princesa?- dice Twilight.

-no lo creo, tengo mucho que hacer, además tengo que regresar con mis hijos- dice Celestia.

-¡traigan el pastel de chocolate!- grita Pinkie Pie de repente.

-quizás solo me quede una hora o dos- dice Celestia.

Mientras tanto en el carruaje, todo estaba en silencio entre Cadance y Lúthien por unos instantes hasta que finalmente Cadance rompe el silencio.

-¿Cómo te fue Lúthien en Ponyville?- dice ella como un intento de romper el silencio que empezaba a incomodarla un poco.

-bueno…. Creo…. Creo que me fue bien- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-hacia tanto tiempo que no estabas en casa ¿verdad?- dice Cadance.

-tres años…..- dice con inexpresividad.

-tranquila, estoy segura que pronto las cosas cambiaran y podrás regresar a casa- dice Cadance.

-si…. Lo sé- dice ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿y cómo te la pasaste con tu amigo Blu?- dice Cadance muy interesada.

-bueno…. Em….. Yo….- dice Lúthien nerviosa.

-¿no saliste con él?- dice Cadance con un tono picaron.

-el…. Bueno…. El…. Solo me acompaño a unos museos…. Pasa un poco de tiempo con migo….. Pero solo eso- dice la joven yegua un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada.

-qué bueno que te la pasaste bien- dice Cadance.

-si….- dice Lúthien un poco pensativa.

-sabes algo, mis hijos te echaron de menos- dice Cadance.

-¿enserio?- dice Lúthien un poco indiferente.

-sí, Penny y Wes no dejaban de preguntar por ti- dice Cadance- en especial Wes, el te extraño mucho, no dejaba de pedir que te trajera de regreso jeje, no les gusto que te fueras, ahora no se cómo se pongan cuando sepan que este será su último mes con tigo-

-pero…. Si casi no los veía a ellos…. Yo casi siempre me la pasaba estudiando…. ¿enserio me estiman tanto?- piensa Lúthien algo extrañada.

-como sea, por el momento se pondrán muy alegres al verte de nuevo- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-si….- dice Lúthien sin dejar de pensar en su familia y que ahora mismo deben estar sus padres reunidos con Starlight.

Luego de un par de horas de camino en el carruaje de Cadance finalmente llegan al imperio de Cristal.

-finalmente llegamos- dice Cadance suspirando.

-si- dice Lúthien suspirando mientras bajaba del carruaje.

-ya casi es hora de comer, ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Mis sirvientes lo prepararan- dice Cadance.

-supongo que una ensalada de margaritas- responde Lúthien.

-¿algo más? ¿No gustas algún postre?- dice Cadance.

-no gracias- responde Lúthien-¿Dónde están Wes y Penny?-

Tan pronto como dijo eso de repente por uno de los pasillos una potrilla aparece y corre directamente hasta Lúthien.

-¡por fin vinisteeeee!- dice la potrilla saltando contra Lúthien y empujándola con fuerza al darle un fuerte abrazo, por unos instantes se escucha un fuerte tronido el cual fue omitido por los gritos de alegría de la potrilla.

-wow…. Cuidado cariño jeje, por poco me tumbas- dice Lúthien.

-jejeje perdón- dice la potrilla con una risita, como si se riera de una travesura que acabo de cometer- solo espero no haberte partido en dos jijiji-

-¿si? Aja….- dice Lúthien un poco extrañada- no te preocupes…. Estoy bien….-

-¡crak, crak, crak! Jijijiji- dice Penny Wise entre risitas mientras corría alrededor de Lúthien.

-¿Cómo te portaste cariño?- dice Cadance con un tono enternecedor.

-¡muy bien mami! Jejeje- dice Penny Wise con una sonrisa-¡crak, crak, crak!-

-¿y tu hermano?- dice Cadance.

-está tomando su mamila en su cuarto, creo que está durmiendo- dice Penny Wise mientras miraba a Lúthien con curiosidad, y en eso presta atención a el vientre de Lúthien.

-ese niño aun toma leche materna…. No me parece bien que siga así, ya tiene 10 años- piensa Lúthien, mas no lo dice dado a que no quería ofender a Cadance quien era muy maternal con su hijo, y cuando se hablaba de este tema, esta se portaba algo agresiva.

-¿disculpa cariño que me miras?- dice Lúthien algo incomoda por como la veía Penny.

-¡bebé! Jajajaj- dice el potrilla apuntando a Lúthien y luego corriendo en círculos.

-¿eh?- dice Lúthien extrañada.

-bueno vamos a comer- dice Cadance.

Pasan algunos minutos y finalmente todos se reúnen en el gran comedor, Lúthien se mostraba algo triste y depresiva pues extrañaba a su familia, y aunque no quería decirlo, ella no estaba nada contenta de estar de regreso en el imperio.

-¿pasa algo Lúthien?- dice Cadance al notarla muy seria.

-no…. Estoy bien- dice ella inexpresiva.

-por favor, come cariño- dice Cadance.

-¡yo si estoy comiendo mami!- dice Penny con la boca llena.

-no tengo mucha hambre- dice ella inexpresiva.

-¿no?- dice Cadance inexpresiva mientras piensa- ¿no tiene hambre? Algo anda mal con el plan, ahora mismo debería tener un apetito voraz, pero nada, no veo nada diferente en ella ¿acaso?-

-Lúthien…. Creo que mañana te organizare una visita para el médico- dice Cadance algo ansiosa.

-estoy bien…. Solo extraño….- dice ella en voz baja.

-¿segura?- dice Cadance.

-si….- dice Lúthien.

-bueno… de todos modos te hare una cita, para este fin de semana, igual que siempre ¿eh?- dice Cadance.

-si…. Mi cita semanal con el médico, está bien- dice Lúthien inexpresiva mientras miraba su plato de comida.

-pasando este mes…. Regresare con mi madre…. Pero Starlight estará hay…. Espero que ninguna de nosotras lo eche a perder…. Esta es la oportunidad de nuestra madre para….- piensa Lúthien.

-Starlight…. ¿estamos listas para reunirnos?- pensaba Lúthien con un nudo a la garganta, ella sabía que si algo sale mal, podrían no regresar con su familia hasta que Starlight sea una yegua independiente.

-¿Lúthien? ¿te encuentras bien?- dice Cadance al empezar a notarla algo pálida.

-¿Qué?- dice Lúthien- si…. Solo…. (Suspiro) no tengo hambre…. Me iré a mi cuarto- dice ella con un tono depresivo.

-es…. Está bien…- dice Cadance, ya algo preocupada- tu habitación es la que está a un lado de la torre norte, a un lado de…..- dice Cadance.

-aun lado de la biblioteca privada, gracias- dice ella yéndose.

Lúthien sube las escaleras lentamente, con algo de torpeza, es entonces que se encuentra con Wes quien recién había despertado de una siesta, el potrillo iba bajando las escaleras mientras Lúthien las subía, este aún estaba algo somnoliento, el potrillo da un largo bostezo y en eso este se percata.

-¡Lúthien! ¡Volviste!- dice Wes abrasándola, ya a punto de caer por las escaleras, pero Lúthien logra sostenerse del barandal.

-¡hay! Wes….. Ten cuidado- dice Lúthien exaltada, siendo que la sintió bastante cerca.

-per…. Perdona….- dice el potrillo bastante tímido- es que te extrañe-

-si…. Tu madre me conto- dice la princesa suspirando.

-¿te sientes bien Lúthien?- dice Wes un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué? Si…. Estoy bien- dice ella con indiferencia.

-creo que debes ir al médico- dice Wes.

-iré el fin de semana Wes- dice Lúthien inexpresiva.

-¿segura?- dice Wes.

-si… solo quiero irme a dormir- dice ella suspirando.

-es…. Está bien- dice Wes mientras ve como la yegua se subía por las escaleras.

Lúthien entra a su habitación, la cual estaba reluciente y bien ordenada, ya preparada y lista para su llegada, cosa que le alegro el día, pues solo quería tumbarse en la cama y dormir. Cuando e eso nota un paquete en la cama, este era el que Rarity le había entregado antes de irse.

Lúthien se queda mirando el paquete y decide abrirlo y ver lo que su tía le había hecho, al abrir el paquete, esta queda bastante sorprendida e ilusionada al ver tan hermoso vestido morado claro con algunos detalles blancos, e incrustaciones de rubís purpuras y rosas, un vestido muy hermoso el cual no logro resistir la tentación de ponérselo, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser que empezó a sentirse un poco mareada.

Lúthien deja el vestido sobre un sofá y se recuesta en la cama al ya no resistir más el cansancio repentino, no paso mucho hasta que esta se quedara dormida. Lúthien se quedó en la cama por el resto del día y toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente Cadance decide ver cómo sigue.

-¿Lúthien?- dice Cadance entrando a la habitación, viendo que la yegua seguía recostada sobre su cama, en la misma pose que tenía ayer en la tarde cuando fue a ver como seguía. Cadance sin recibir respuesta entra a la habitación y se acerca a la yegua.

-¿Lúthien?- dice Cadance retirando las cobijas, y en ese preciso instante lo que ve la deja sin aliento, al ver a Lúthien completamente pálida, con la piel traslucida viéndosele las venas.

-¡Lúthien!- dice Cadance volteándola y es en ese preciso instante que se le hela la sangre, al ver el pecho de Lúthien completamente negro.

-¡hay no! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- dice Cadance.

-yo…..- dice Lúthien vomitando sangre por todo el piso, y salpicando a Cadance, la cual dado a la conmoción e impacto suelta a la yegua, la cual cae en seco al suelo y empieza a convulsionarse.

-¡LÚTHIEN! ¡PRONTO AYÚDENME!- grita Cadance con desespero.

Pero por la puerta solo entran sus dos hijos, Wes se mostraba bastante asustado ante el estado de Lúthien, pero Penny por otro lado se mostraba un tanto indiferente, y entre toda la sangre que había derramada y Lúthien convulsionándose en medio de la habitación frente a ella, solo se le ocurre decir- creo que si la partí en dos-


	13. Chapter 13

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 13. la hija Twilight.

Lúthien fue llevada inmediatamente a urgencias, esta tenía una serie de fracturas internas, principalmente en la cadera y costillas, siendo estas últimas las que le provocaron aquel ataque, las costillas que tenía fracturadas y lastimadas se quebraron dado a un golpe contundente en ellas, las cuales se partieron y empezaron a perforar los órganos internos poco a poco, provocando que sus pulmones se llenaran de fluidos, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

Luego de barias operaciones para reparar el daño y sellar las hemorragias, pudieron estabilizar a la joven princesa, sin embargo, esto fue demasiado para ella, quien quedo en coma por los siguientes días, hasta que su cuerpo se mejoró un poco la joven princesa despertó, pero al hacerlo se le dio una noticia la cual la dejaría boquiabierta.

Tres semanas después.

En Ponyville, Twilight se encontraba en la estación de trenes, esperando muy ansiosa un tren que la llevase al imperio de Cristal.

Siendo que no podían dejar sola a Starlight, esta se quedó con Spike, y además ese mismo día vino de visita su prima Tara (hija mayor de Celestia y Discord) para que jugara con ella y la tuviera entretenida mientras sus padres no estaba.

Twilight estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la estación de trenes, esta se mostraba bastante ansiosa y algo molesta y preocupada.

-cariño…. Por favor… siéntate- dice Bast algo tímido.

-¡¿pero por qué se tardan tanto?!- dice ella muy ansiosa y preocupada.

-cariño tranquila…. No te hará bien- dice Bast.

-¡ah esta hora debería estar en el imperio de Cristal!- dice ella muy ansiosa.

-el tren no parte hasta las 10:00, apenas son las 9:15- dice Bast algo incómodo y temeroso.

-¡mi hija me necesita, y no estoy hay para ayudarla!- dice Twilight alterada.

-sabes que no podías estar hay- dice Bast sumiso.

-¡mi hija estuvo a punto de morir! ¡Al diablo el consejo!- dice ella alterada.

-cariño….. Por favor…. Que nadie te escuche diciendo eso- dice Bast nervioso y temeroso de lo que pueda hacer su esposa o el consejo- piensa en lo que ellos te dijeron-

-¡QUE ELLOS ESCUCHEN! ¡POR SU CULPA MI HIJA ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MORIR! ¡SON UN MONTÓN DE ANCIANOS Y GOBERNANTES QUE NO TIENEN NI IDEA DE LO QUE ES TENER UNA FAMILIA!- dice Twilight furiosa.

Pese a que ya han pasado tres semanas desde la recaída de Lúthien, Twilight apenas está por encaminarse al imperio para ver cómo sigue su hija, pese a que ella se enteró de su problema de salud incluso apenas Lúthien fue llevada a urgencias, dado a la orden del consejo, ella no pudo ir hasta ahora.

El hecho de no poder ver a su hija pese a que esta estaba muriendo, la enfurecían bastante, y estuvo cerca de violar la orden del consejo e ir al imperio de Cristal rápidamente, pero poco antes de que ella abordara el tren le llego una advertencia, en la que si violaba las reglas que el consejo le impuso, se le separara de su hija menor Starlight, y esta vez no habrá oportunidad de que pueda regresar con ella, esta amenaza golpeo a Twilight en lo más bajo, quien no tuvo más opción que acceder. Sin embargo esta no podía evitar no sentir odio hacia el consejo, quienes les quitaron a sus hijas y ahora que estaba a punto devolver con ellas también se las piensan arrebatar.

-cariño…..- dice Bast con miedo y tapándose el rostro con una maleta, como si en cualquier momento ella lo fuera a golpear- por favor cálmate...- dice el mientras no dejaba de titilar del miedo que sentía hacia su esposa.

-¡si ahora mismo tuviera enfrente a un miembro del consejo, le patearía las bolas con todas mis fuerzas o si se tratara de una mujer le arrancare los pezones con unos ganchos de carnicero!- dice Twilight alterada, al escuchar esto último Bast se recorre un poco alejándose de su enfurecida esposa.

-bueno…. según leí en la última carta de Cadance….. Lúthien está mejor- dice Bast con temor, como un patético intento de calmarla.

-¡perdió 2 litros de sangre! ¡En lugar de recurrir a mí para el trasplante, recurrir a otro poni que solo tenía el mismo tipo que ella! ¡Mi hija estuvo a punto de morir! ¡Quien sabe que es lo que le habría echo esa sangre en su sistema!- decía Twilight mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la estación de trenes.

-bueno….. Según recuerdo también se mencionó que al principio no dejaba de perder sangre, y aun si hubieras donado tu sangre, ella aun así la habría perdido- dice Bast sumiso.

-¡su cuerpo rechazo esa sangre por que no era compatible! ¡si se hubiera usado mi sangre desde un principio no habría habido necesidad de trasplantarle tanta sangre!- dice Twilight con cólera.

-los médicos del imperio de Cristal son los mejores de toda Equestria- dice Bast.

-si son los mejores ¿POR QUÉ MI HIJA ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MORIR EN LA MESA DE OPERACIONES?- dice Twilight entre dientes.

-bu… bueno…..- dice Bast encogiéndose en hombros y mostrándose bastante pequeño y débil ante la ira de Twilight.

-Lúthien estuvo sola todo este tiempo, sin su madre, todo por culpa de esa estúpida restricción, y no me parece justo que solo me dejen verla una vez al mes, aun cuando ella está en peligro de morir- dice Twilight con cólera y un tono más melancólico.

-Twilight…..- dice Bast.

-mi niña…. Estaba muriendo….. y no estuve hay con…. Con….- dice Twilight con cólera y ya a punto de llorar.

-Cariño….- dice Bast abrasándola.

-Bast…..- dice Twilight con cólera.

-dime cariño- dice el unicornio amarillo.

-desde que Lúthien nació…. Y me entere de su enfermedad…. Siempre eh tenido miedo- dice Twilight con un tono poco audible.

-¿Por qué cariño?- dice Bast.

-los médicos me dijeron que los bebés que nacen con esa enfermedad…. Son pocos los que logran vivir más de 3 años….. y esos pocos lo más que han vivido es 20 años….. Desde que Lúthien era una bebé…. Siempre he temido que… que…. Cada día que paso con ella podría ser el último….. Y si ella muere y no estoy a su lado….. Yo…. Yo….. No sé qué es lo que me pase- dice Twilight entre lágrimas mientras ocultaba su rostro inundado en lágrimas contra el pecho de su esposo.

-cariño…. Por favor…. Cálmate- dice Bast abrasándola- no sabía…. Perdóname-

-mi niña…. Mi niña…. Tres años lejos de ella…. Ahora…. Temo que nunca más estaré con ella- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-cariño por favor... No digas eso…. Ella regresara a ti- dice Bast.

-mi bebé….. Mi bebé…..- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

El tren finalmente parte, y Twilight y Bast se encaminan al imperio de Cristal para por fin poder ver a su hija, en todo el camino Twilight no pudo evitar dejar de pensar en el bien estar de su hija, y en no estar presente ahí si ella llegara a fallecer. Durante todos estos años Twilight ha estudiado la enfermedad de su hija, convirtiéndose (aun sin ser una doctora) en una experta en la enfermedad, ella conoce mejor que nadie cuales son las consecuencias que tiene esta enfermedad sobre un poni.

El tiempo parecía eterno, siendo que para Twilight solo algunas horas de Viaje las sentía como si fueran años enteros, ella solo miraba por la ventana, viendo el paisaje pasar frente a su ventana, y ella sin siquiera parpadear una sola vez.

En eso Twilight empieza a tener una serie de recuerdos de aquellos años en los que ellas estaba con su hija, aun inocente y pequeña potrilla, delicada pero alegre.

-mi Lúthien...- dice ella con tristeza.

-tranquila, ya estamos en camino- dice Bast besándola en la mejilla y tapándola con una manta para que intente descansar en el camino de Ponyville a el imperio de Cristal.

-mi niña... siempre has sido tan delicada- piensa ella con pesar- no importaba donde estuvieses, parece que ningún lugar es seguro para ti- piensa ella y en eso un vagó pero un tanto traumático recuerdo le viene a la mente.

Flashback.

Twilight se encontraba en un parque con su hija, y en aquel entonces apenas estaría por cumplir los 2 años de edad en solo un par de meses, la pequeña princesa estaba jugando en un cajón de arena mientras Twilight estaba sentada a un lado de ella, a no más de un metro de distancia.

En eso llega Fluttershy, la cual estaba sacando a pasear a sus animalitos.

-¡hola Twilight!- dice la Pegaso amarilla.

-hola- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa mientras no dejaba de despegar los ojos de su hija.

-¿y eso que estas aquí? Con…. Tu hija- dice Fluttershy algo sorprendida, pues rara vez la sacaba del castillo.

-el pediatra dijo que no era bueno tenerla encerrada- dice Twilight suspirando.

-entiendo- dice Fluttershy- ¡hola mi vida!-

-¡Hola, hola!- dice Lúthien riendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mi cielo?- dice Fluttershy con ternura.

-estoy… estoy jugando con arena- dice Lúthien entre risitas.

-hay pero que linda niña- dice Fluttershy acariciando su crin.

-¡soy linda! ¡Soy linda, soy linda!- dice Lúthien aplaudiendo fuertemente.

-tienes una hija muy adorable- dice Fluttershy con ternura.

-si- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-hollé…. Pinkie organizara una fiesta en dos días…. ¿no quieres venir?- dice Fluttershy.

-oh…. No creo…. Spike ira a Canterlot y no puedo dejar sola a Lúthien- dice Twilight.

-puedes traerla…. Digo…. Será una fiesta sencilla, y a todas nos alegrara que estén las dos hay- dice Fluttershy.

-no lo sé….- dice Twilight insegura.

-ya hace tanto que no sales con nosotras- dice Fluttershy.

-sabes que no puedo, por favor Fluttershy, no insistan- dice Twilight con severidad, pues anteriormente ya le habían insistido con eso de que salga más con ellas, pero ella solo quería estar con su hija.

-per…. Perdona…. No quise….- dice Fluttershy apenada.

-mejor vete Fluttershy….. No puedo descuidar a mi hija ni un momento- dice Twilight con severidad.

-perdona….- dice Fluttershy apenada- yo…. Yo… me retiro- dice la Pegaso con timidez y miedo.

-adiós Fluttershy- dice Twilight con seriedad mientras la pegaso se retiraba.

-rojo- dice Lúthien con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- dice Twilight prestándole atención a su hija, lo que ve la deja sin aliento al ver a su hija desangrándose por un casco.

-mira mami…. Es rojo- dice Lúthien mostrándole a su hija una larga cortada que tenía a lo largo de su casco.

-¡pero que te paso!- dice Twilight alterada y en eso esta nota una botella rota medio enterrada en la arena.

-¡hay no!- dice Twilight con espanto.

-mami…. No sé por qué…. Pero de repente tengo mucho sueño- dice la pequeña potrilla un poco somnolienta.

-¡no, no te duermas!- dice Twilight alertada, esta toma un trapo y hace un torniquete en el casco de su hija.

-pero mami…. En verdad tengo sueño- dice la potrilla ya empezando a cerrar los ojos, pues la pérdida de sangre que esta perdía era demasiada para una potrilla tan pequeña como ella.

-¡no te duermas! ¡Lúthien abre los ojos!- grita Twilight alterada.

Esta toma a su hija en casco e inmediatamente van al hospital en donde se le hicieron 14 puntadas a su corte y Twilight le trasfirió un poco de su sangre, la potrilla estuvo en observación los siguientes días y posteriormente esta saldría, solo con un vendaje en su casco, quedando solo a esperar a que las puntadas sellen su corte.

Fin del Flashback.

-aun me sigo preguntando, quien fue el idiota que dejo una botella rota oculta en el cajón de arena de un parque para potrillo- piensa ella con seriedad.

-ese dia te transplante algo de mi sangre... te recuperaste muy rapido... si esos estupidos del consejo me hubieran dejado ir con tigo... quisas ahora mismo estes mucho mejor- piensa Twilight.

-siempre has sido muy delicada, sin importar cuanto me esfuerce, parece que nunca es suficiente para ponerte a salvo- piensa Twilight.

Twilight seguía sentada junto a la ventana, mientras seguía recordando aquellos momentos con su hija, aquellos momentos que marcarían la vida de ambas.

-por mucho tiempo solo intente ser la mejor madre para ti…. pero creo que nunca lo seré- pensaba Twilight mientras pensaba en su hija- sé que abecés quizás fui un poco sobreprotectora con tigo, pero esto era porque te amo- pensaba Twilight mientras sacaba algo de entre su bolso, una pequeña fotografía de su hija de bebé, está la mira con nostalgia y una ligera sonrisa.

Pasan las horas y finalmente, Twilight y Bast llegan al imperio de Cristal, no hizo falta que los escoltaran Twilight entro al castillo sin preguntar y sin esperar a que algún guardia o sirviente la atendiera.

-¡Twilight!- dice Cadance al verla empujar a algunos guardias.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!- dice Twilight con severidad.

-ella….. Sígueme- dice Cadance.

-rápido, apresúrate- Dice Twilight con severidad, Cadance se mostraba algo intimidada ante el carácter de Twilight, pero por un lado comprendía como esta se debía de estar sintiendo, y por el otro no le parecía que la tratara así.

-rápido Cadance, sabes que, eres muy lenta, solo dime en que habitación o dormitorio la tienen- dice Twilight con severidad.

-Twilight, no me hables en ese tono- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-¡se supone que tu debías cuidarla!- dice Twilight con severidad.

-cariño por favor cálmate- dice Bast.

-¡tú no hables!- dice Twilight con severidad.

-¡yo no le hice nada a tu hija! ¡Si alguien aquí es culpable eres tú!- dice Cadance.

-¡Yo!- dice Twilight- ella estaba completamente sana cuando se fue-

-¡ella no colapso hasta que llego al imperio!- dice Cadance.

-¡y por qué no la trajiste de regreso entonces!- dice Twilight.

-¡sabes que el consejo no nos lo permitiría!- dice Cadance.

-¿puedo dar mi opinión sobre el asunto?- dice Bast un tanto tímido.

-¡tú te callas!- dicen las dos yeguas al unísono.

-¡mi hija está muriendo y no me permiten verla! ¿Qué clase de trato es este? ¡Ustedes los del consejo no tienen corazón!- dice Twilight.

-¡de que estás hablando! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!- dice Cadance y de repente Twilight le da una fuerte bofetada a Cadance, todo se queda en silencio por unos instantes y mientras Twilight intentaba respirar hondo para calmarse, en eso Cadance mira a Twilight con una mirada acecina y hace lo mismo que ella, dándole una fuerte bofetada a Twilight, pero esta fue tan fuerte que Twilight fue empujada con el golpe contra la pared, y cae al suelo en seco.

\- como te atreves ¡para empezar yo fui quien te dio la oportunidad de regresar con tus amadas hijas!- dice Cadance entre dientes.

-¡cariño! ¿Estás bien?- dice Bast ayudándola a levantarse.

-si- dice ella entre dientes mientras Bast notaba como el cachete se le había inflamado y un poco de sangre brotaba de su boca- suéltame Bast- dice con severidad.

-pe… pero- dice Bast.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- dice Twilight con un tono inexpresivo.

-sigue el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras, la habitación que esta hasta el fondo- dice Cadance con seriedad y retirándose, dejando solos a Bast y Twilight.

-cariño…- dice Bast.

Twilight solamente sigue su camino por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación que le conto Cadance.

-cariño…- dice Bast, y en eso este va por Cadance.

-espera…- dice Bast.

-déjame en paz- dice Cadance.

-perdónala….. Ah estado muy inestable últimamente- dice Bast.

-je, ya lo note- dice Cadance.

-por favor… entiende…. Ella…. Ella… no ha sido si misma desde que se enteró por la noticia de Lùthien.

-vete con tu esposa- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-es... es... está bien….- dice Bast, y regresa a donde se fue su esposa, yendo a la habitación en donde tenían a Lùthien.

-es aquí….- dice Twilight con inexpresividad al estar frente a la puerta donde tenían a su hija.

-cariño… ¿te encuentras bien?- dice Bast.

-no, no estoy bien, mientras mi niña no esté a mi lado jamás lo estaré- dice ella con inexpresividad.

Twilight entra a la habitación con Bast tras ella, llegando a una habitación con docenas de aparatos médicos que regulaban los signos vitales de Lùthien, la yegua en su cama estaba aparentemente dormida.

-¡Lùthien!- dice Twilight yendo con ella.

-mi niña….- dice ella con melancolía mientras acariciaba la crin de la yegua.

-cariño….- dice Bast colocando su casco contra su hombro.

-mi hijita….- dice Twilight con melancolía mientras tomaba a Lùthien por el casco.

-mi Lúthien, yo siempre te eh amado, mi niña- piensa ella mientras miraba a su hija dormir.

\- yo solo quiero estar con tigo mi cielo, mi pequeñita, porque tenían que separarte de mí, no dejo de pensar abecés en que es todo mi culpa, yo solo quería lo mejor para ti, eh intente dártelo, pero…..- piensa Twilight con cólera.

-por años eh intentado que tu enfermedad no sea un impedimento para que tengas una vida normal, y aunque quizás exagero un poco, tienes que entender que esto lo hago solo porque te amo y me preocupo por ti- pensaba Twilight.

-por eso soy así... desde el día en que me entere de tu enfermedad- dice ella mientras acariciaba la crin de su hija con suavidad y le daba un beso en la frente.

Flashback.

Solo habían pasado apenas dos meces desde el nacimiento de Lúthien, y apenas habían pasado unas semanas, desde aquel día en que de repente la bebé tuvo una convulsión. Se le hicieron docenas de exámenes, intentando explicar el mal estar de la pequeña, al principio se asumió que la potrilla tenía alguna enfermedad o infección que le causo esto, pero los resultados a toda enfermedad resultaron negativos, finalmente luego de semanas de exámenes e investigación se obtuvo una respuesta, la cual ninguno de los presentes en ese momento se habría imaginado.

Lúthien se encontraba en una cámara, para registrar su ritmo cardiaco y asegurarse de que no tenga otra complicación, la potrilla estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, mientras que Twilight la miraba con gran preocupación desde el otro lado del cristal, mirando a su hija dormir con gran calma, mientras ella se desmoronaba por dentro, pues habían pasado semanas desde aquel incidente que a todos (en especial a Twilight) asusto de muerte, aquel día en que una bebé aparentemente sana de repente se le sube la temperatura y empezar a convulsionarse violentamente, y ella sin saber siquiera que es lo que le pasaba a su bebé.

Recordar aquel día le provocaban un fuerte vacío en el pecho, y un fuerte nudo en la garganta, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, mientras la bebé seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

-¿Twilight?- se escucha, la princesa voltea y ve a la princesa Celestia.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta.

-ya salieron los resultados….- dice Celestia.

-¡Ya! ¡Dígame! ¡¿Qué tiene mi bebé?!- dice Twilight con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-creo…. Que será mejor que el medico te lo explique- dice Celestia suspirando- acompáñame.

-pero mi hija…- dice Twilight volteando a ver a la bebé.

-ella está durmiendo….. Ven con migo… es importante- dice Celestia con seriedad.

Celestia lleva a Twilight con uno de los médicos en jefe que estaba a cargo del cuidado y diagnóstico de Lúthien.

-buenas tardes Princesa Twilight… por favor tome asiento- dice el medico señalándole una silla.

-si….- dice Twilight sentándose, y en eso está voltea a ver a la princesa Celestia.

-princesa… por favor usted también- dice el médico con amabilidad.

-yo estoy bien, muchas gracias- dice Celestia con educación.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta.

El medico toma una serie de documentos y radiografías y empieza a revisarlos.

-como ve, le hemos hecho muchos exámenes a su bebé…- dice el médico.

-Lúthien…. Su nombre…. Es Lúthien- dice Twilight.

-le hicimos muchos exámenes a Lúthien, eh de admitir que en un principio, no sabíamos que es lo que le pudo provocar aquella convulsión, o aquellos paros respiratorios repentinos- dice el médico.

-pa…. ¿Paros respiratorios?- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta y un frio recorriéndole la espalda.

-fue solo un par de veces….- dice Celestia.

-mi bebé tubo dos paros respiratorios- dice Twilight con cólera y melancolía- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-

-por qué no quería preocuparte…. Perdona- dice Celestia apenada.

-disculpe…. Pero es importante que me escuche- dice el médico.

-si…- dice Twilight con pesar.

-hicimos muchas pruebas, la mayoría no parecían dar resultados, pero ahora…..- dice el médico.

-¿saben que es lo que tiene mi bebé?- interrumpe nuevamente Twilight.

-si…. Ya lo sabemos- dice el médico.

-¿Qué tiene?- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta.

-tiene I-C-D- responde el medico con pesar.

-¿Qué es eso?- dice Twilight con miedo.

-I-C-D- o también conocido como síndrome de Insensibilidad Congénita al Dolor, es una enfermedad hereditaria- dice el médico.

-espere…. ¿insensibilidad congénita al dolor? Eso…..- dice Twilight confundida.

-su hija, es incapaz de sentir dolor físico, de ningún tipo- dice el médico.

-pero…. No entiendo…. ¿eso es malo?- dice Twilight confundida.

-si lo es- dice el medico con seriedad.

-no entiendo…. ¿Cómo podría? Si no siente dolor- dice Twilight confundida.

-el dolor es un mecanismo de defensa, gracias al el, nosotros conocemos el concepto de auto preservación y aprendemos a alejarnos de los peligros que nos rodean, si alguien no siente dolor, nunca tendrá miedo, el miedo es otro mecanismo de defensa, si un individuo nunca aprende que el fuego quema, seguirá intentando tocarlo, aun si este terminara deformado, el no sentir dolor hará que nunca se preocupe por su bien estar- dice el médico-

-sigo sin comprender…. Digo…. Es solo una bebé…. ¿Por qué ella?- dice Twilight.

-el no sentir dolor es solo el primero de muchos males- dice el médico.

-¿Cómo qué?- dice Twilight intrigada y asustada.

-aquel día….. En que Lúthien…. Tubo la convulsión… era un día de mucho calor ¿cierto?- dice el medico con seriedad.

-si pero…. ¿Eso que tiene que ver con no sentir dolor?- dice Twilight alterada.

-al no sentir dolor… significa que tampoco sentirá calor o frio…. Y al no sentir calor, significa que su cuerpo no reconoce la necesidad de regular la temperatura- dice el médico.

-¿Qué significa?- dice Twilight.

-que su hija es incapaz de sudar- dice el médico.

-¿sudar?- dice Twilight un poco extrañada y confundida.

-tal vez no parezca algo importante, pero la capacidad de sudar es vital para el cuerpo, es por medio del sudor por el que regulamos nuestra temperatura- dice el médico- ese día de mucho calor, su hija… literalmente se estaba asando, y al no poder sudar, su cerebro hirvió provocando la convulsión- dice el medico con pesar.

-oh por dios…..- dice Twilight con exaltación y preocupación.

-princesa…. Los años de mayor riesgo son los primeros tres años de vida del infante, en esos años está más propenso a sufrir paros respiratorios mientras duerme o a ser más propenso a accidente y susceptible a los cambios bruscos de temperatura- dice el médico- si Lúthien sobrevive esos tres años, podrá tener una vida más normal, aunque, seguirá siendo propensa a accidentes, los pacientes con I-C-D son torpes, dado al poco miedo que sienten, y también por la degeneración cerebral- explica el médico.

-degeneración ce…. Cerebral- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta.

-no se presenta en todos los casos, pero en 2 de cada 3 casos de I-C-D se presenta la degeneración Cerebral, su cerebro deja de regenerarse y empiezan a degradarse poco a poco- explica el médico.

-OH... MY...- dice Twilight con tristeza.

-si todo sale bien, y se cuida correctamente a Lúthien puede llegar a tener una esperanza de vida de 20 años- dice el médico.

-¡solo 20 años!- dice Twilight alterada- pe... pero si es... una alicornio...-

-eso no tiene nada que ver... por qué no morirá de vejes... 20 años es lo más que ha vivido un paciente con I-C-D- dice el medico con pesar- la mayoría mueren a antes de cumplir los tres años de edad-

-no puedo ser….- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-lo siento Princesa Twilight- dice el medico con pesar.

-tranquila… todo estará bien- dice Celestia.

-¡¿pero cómo es que mi hija tiene esta enfermedad?!- dice Twilight alterada.

-es hereditaria- responde el médico.

-¡PERO SI NADIE EN MI FAMILIA LA TIENE! ¡PORQUE MI HIJA SÍ!- grita Twilight alterada.

-por favor cálmate Twilight- dice Celestia.

-la enfermedad, está clasificada como una de las más raras de todo el mundo, los casos registrados son muy pocos, no superan los 40, en toda la historia- dice el médico- es tan rara esta enfermedad que es poco lo que se sabe de ella, solo se sabe que transmitida por un gen, uno muy raro, a la hora que el ovulo es fertilizado- dice el médico.

-pero…- dice Twilight sin creerlo.

-quizás ninguno de sus parientes más cercanos tengan la enfermedad, pero que tal un ancestro suyo, un bisabuelo, un tatarabuelo, algún pariente lejano, o quizás algún pariente del padre de la niña- dice el medico con seriedad.

-Flash….- dice Twilight en voz baja mientras empezaba a brotar una lágrima de su mejilla.

-lo siento…. Uno no quiere que estas cosas les pasen… mucho menos a sus hijos…. Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer…. Solo podemos intentar extender su vida con una serie de medicamentos y exámenes semanales para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien en ella- dice el medico con pesar.

Luego de unos días, finalmente dan de alta a su hija, siendo que por fin, después de tanto tiempo de estar en observación, tendría a su pequeña entre sus cascos.

Twilight estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa, pues los siguientes días ella se cuestionó lo que sería cuidar de un niño enfermo como su hija, en todas las complicaciones que este le traerían, pero también se la paso pensando en que era su hija de todas formas, y ella era su madre, por lo que nadie más que ella podría con esta responsabilidad.

Twilight se encontraba fuera de la sala de maternidad, y en eso sale una enfermera con una carriola en la que estaría su hija, aun durmiendo.

-mi bebé….- dice Twilight yendo con la enfermera.

-está durmiendo- dice la enfermera en voz baja.

-gracias- dice Twilight mirando a su hija dormir en su cuna, chupándose uno de sus cascos, una escena tan tierna que aun que ella aun tenia presente la idea de que su hija no estaba del todo sana, no pudo evitar dar un alarido de ternura y aunque sea por unos segundos, olvidarse de todas sus penas.

-es un lindo bebé- dice la enfermera.

-si…. gracias. dice Twilight a punto de tomar a la potrilla, y en eso la enfermera nota que los cascos de Twilight estaban exageradamente reluciente, tanto que incluso podía ver su reflejo, pues Twilight antes de pasar por su hija, se lavó los cascos obsesivamente con jabón y desinfectante para impedir cualquier infección contra su hija.

-mi Lúthien….- dice Twilight con ternura mientras la acomodaba entre sus cascos.

-no olvide traerla en 5 días para una revisión- dice la enfermera.

-si…. no lo hare…. gracias- dice Twilight.

La enfermera se retira y Twilight se sienta en una banca con su potrilla en cascos, esta no podía dejar de mirarla, le parecía tan tierna verla cuando dormía.

-mi niña- dice ella mientras colocaba a su hija contra su pecho, abrasándola fuertemente.

-mi niña, mi bebé, estas aquí con migo-dice Twilight entre lágrimas, y en eso esta nota que la potrilla la toma por su casco, apretándola con su pequeño casco, la bebé empieza a chuparlo como si de una mamila se tratara.

-jeje, creo que tiene hambre- dice Twilight con una sonrisa y en eso nota que su hija empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, y al ver que quien la cargaba era su madre, la potrilla empieza a reír de felicidad, aquella tierna e inocente risita cautivo el alma de Twilight de tal forma, que esta imagen se le quedó grabada, y siendo que cuando fue a recogerla también la acompañaron el resto de sus amigas y la princesa Celestia, Twilight no los recuerda, pues ella se perdió en su momento con su hija, como si solo ellos estuvieran hay solos, madre eh hija por siempre.

-no te preocupes mi vida, yo te voy a cuidar, y nunca dejare que te pase nada malo mi bebé- le dice Twilight a su hija con un tono de ternura, mientras la bebé le sonreía- ¡mi bebé! no importa lo que tengas no me importa, yo te voy a cuidar, tu siempre estarás a mi lado-

Fin Del Flashback.

-ella ya estaba así cuando vino con migo- se escucha de repente, Twilight voltea y ve a Cadance.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Twilight entre dientes.

-ella tuvo el colapso porque tiene 4 costillas rotas que se le clavaron- dice Cadance.

\- 4 costillas rotas- dice Twilight.

-en un principio solo estaban fracturadas. Pero….. Cuando llego aquí y mi hija quiso recibirla con un abrazo las costillas se movieron y clavaron contra sus órganos, provocándole barios derrames internos- dice Cadance- ¿ahora dirás que es culpa de mi hija? Esas costillas se las fracturo antes de que siquiera subiera a mi carruaje, por lo que la única responsable eres tu- dice ella con frialdad.

-pero… como ella… pudo fracturarse 4 costillas sin que me diera cuenta- dice Twilight.

-también tiene un ala rota y la cadera fracturada, como si algo muy grande la hubiera montado- dice Cadance con severidad.

-cadera y ala rota….- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta.

-eso solo pudo ser cuando estuvo con tigo en Ponyville- dice Cadance con severidad.

-pero…. ¿Cómo?- dice Twilight.

-je, lo mismo te pregunto- dice Cadance.

-pero….- dice Twilight.

-madre….- se escucha con un tono de voz poco audible, todos voltean y ven a Lùthien despertar de su siesta.

-¡mi vida!- dice Twilight preocupada.

-madre…. Fue mi culpa….- dice Lùthien.

-no… no digas eso- dice Twilight.

-si fue mi culpa…. Fui muy descuidada, me caí mientras volaba y no te lo dije…. Y también…. – dice Lùthien enmudeciendo.

-Lùthien, si no se lo dices tú, tendré que decirle yo- dice Cadance con severidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Twilight intrigada.

-madre…. ¡por favor no te enojes con migo! ¡te juro que fue un accidente!- dice Lùthien con melancolía.

-mi cielo….- dice Twilight acariciando su crin- ahora mismo no puedo enojarme con tigo-

-Oh madre….. ¡Perdóname!- dice Lùthien.

-ya…. Por favor dime, te prometo que no me molestare- dice Twilight con un tono comprensivo y suave con su hija.

-madre…. Yo…. Yo…. Tuve…. Re…. Relaciones con Blu- dice la yegua con un nudo a la garganta, por unos instantes Twilight se queda callada, cosa que empezó a preocupar a Lùthien.

-¿madre?- dice Lùthien un poco inquieta.

-te dije que no me enojaría con tigo….- dice Twilight con inexpresividad- no te preocupes…. Lo entiendo….-

-madre….- dice Lùthien- perdóname…. No quería defraudarte… no quería decirte- dice Lùthien un poco alterada.

-no te preocupes hija…. Yo…. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando- dice Twilight con inexpresividad, su rostro parecía una tumba, dado a lo fría que esta era, nadie en ese entonces podría adivinar lo que Twilight estaba pensando en ese momento.

-madre…. No es todo- dice Lùthien con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, Twilight la mira con seriedad- madre…. Yo…. Estoy embarazada- dice cerrando los ojos.

Twilight y Bast quedan conmocionados por unos minutos, como si no pudieran creer lo que recién acabaron de escuchar.

-em…. Embarazada….- dice Bast con asombro, y un ligero sentimiento de rabia contra cierto unicornio azul empezó a gestarse en él.

-¿es verdad?- dice Twilight incrédula.

-si madre…. Perdóname- dice Lùthien con culpa.

-eso…. Eso…. Significa que…. Vas…. A…. tener un bebé- dice Twilight sorprendida y algo intrigada.

-no madre…- dice Lùthien con un nudo a la garganta- uno no-

-son ge…. Gemelos…- dice Bast sorprendido.

-no- dice Lùthien con inexpresividad y tragando saliva- son tres….. Voy a tener trillizos.


	14. Chapter 14

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 14. La noticia de Lúthien.

El silencio invadió la habitación, el temor que Lúthien ante sus padres era solo superado por su vergüenza y malestar que se manifestaba en su mente. Lúthien tenía la mirada baja, ocultándola de las posibles miradas de reprobación y cólera de sus padres, sobretodo de su madre, ella no quería decirles la noticia, pero sabía que no podía ocultárselas de todas formas.

-tendrás tres bebés entonces…..- escucha la voz de su madre, pero no tenía el valor de verla a los ojos. Lúthien solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza suavemente.

-oh…..My…..- dice Bast- pero…..-

-tranquilo cariño- dice Twilight.

-lo….. Lo siento…..- dice Lúthien con un tono poco audible- yo…. No…..-

-tranquila cariño….- dice Twilight abrasándola- no te preocupes….. Esto….. Em…..-

-¡pero por que no tuviste cuidado!- dice Bast con cólera, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Twilight como a Lúthien, quienes nunca lo habían visto actuar así.

-per…. Perdona….- dice Lúthien apenada.

-¡Aborta!- dice Bast con rabia, cosa que sorprendió a ambas yeguas.

-Bast…..- dice Twilight sorprendida.

-¡¿no me escuchaste?! ¡QUIERO QUE ABORTE!- dice Bast entre dientes.

-no- dice Lúthien.

-¡¿CÓMO QUÉ NO?! ¡ERES SOLO UNA NIÑA! ¡PEOR! ¡UNA NIÑA ENFERMA! ¡NO ESTAS LISTA PARA ESTO! ¡QUIERO QUE ABORTES!- Grita Bast con gran cólera.

-¡BAST!- grita Twilight llamándole la atención.

El unicornio se calma un poco y guarda silencio.

-lo siento…... no quise…- dice Bast apenado y suspirando , mientras respiraba hondo una y otra vez, intentando calmarse- ¿Por qué no te cuidaste?- dice el con un tono poco audible mientras se esforzaba por calmarse y contenerse.

-Bast….. Cálmate…..- dice Twilight yendo por él y tomándolo por los hombros al notar que este parecía una hoya hirviendo, al notar como este apretaba los dientes y comenzaba a sudar bastante.

-Bast….. ve afuera- dice Twilight con severidad.

-¡¿eh?!- dice Bast.

-quiero hablar con Lúthien…. Asolas- dice Twilight con un tono tranquilo- además, veo que necesitas tomar aire-

-em…. Si…. Tienes razón….- dice Bast suspirando- iré a…. tengo que….. iré a tomar algo- dice Bast dirigiéndose a la salida, dando pasos pequeños y lentos a la puerta, una vez fuera, este cierra la puerta tras él y camina por el pasillo, hasta alejarse un poco de la habitación de Lúthien, y cuándos e asegura de que nadie lo esté viendo, este da un fuerte grito.

-¡MALDITO UNICORNIO!- grita el con gran cólera y golpea con todas sus fuerzas una pared, provocando que esta se agriete bastante, por tanto tiempo, Bast siempre mostraba una expresión tranquila y serena, pero esta era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que no solo se mostraba enojado, sino incluso llegar a explotar como tal, la ira que este intentaba contener quería salir y cobrar a Blu como una potencial victima para descargar toda su ira. Todo queda en silencio por unos instantes, pero no tarda mucho en dar otro grito, pero no de coraje, si no de dolor, pues se había fracturado el casco.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dice Lúthien asustada.

-eso…. No…. No es nada…..- dice Twilight algo intrigada, no tanto por el desgarrador grito, sino porque logro identificar que fue Bast el que lo produjo.

-cre….. Creo que era Bast- dice Lúthien asustada.

-no…. No era el…- dice Twilight.

-¡MI CASCOOOOOO! ¡JODER MI CASCOOOOOOOO!- se escucha un grito desgarrador, era el unicornio amarillo el cual estaba tirado al suelo, llorando por su casco roto.

Twilight se asoma por la puerta, y ve a lo lejos como un grupo de guardias iban con Bast para ver que le había pasado, el cual se retorcía del dolor.

-¿pero que le paso?- dice un guardia.

-¡me caí! ¡¿No ven?!- dice Bast entre dientes.

-pero….. ¿de dónde?- dice el guardia.

-¡no ven que mi casco está sangrando! ¡Llévenme a un doctor!- dice Bast quejándose.

Twilight miraba como los guardias ayudaban a Bast a levantarse y se lo llevaban.

-Bast….. Nunca vi esa cara de ti…..- dice Twilight algo preocupada y sorprendida.

-mamá ¿pasa algo?- dice Lúthien intrigada y algo asustada.

-no…. No pasó nada- dice Twilight cerrando la puerta tras ella. Twilight se queda parada junto a la puerta mientras intentaba organizar sus pensamientos, y lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su hija, ella al igual que Bast estaba furiosa, tanto con Lúthien como aquel unicornio azul, pero a diferencia de Bast, ella intentaba contenerse y calmarse, no tanto porque no quiere expresar su malestar, sino porque se lo prometió a su hija, además de que aun sentía lastima y preocupación por ella y su salud, cosa que la ayudaba a controlarse y aclarar su mente.

-madre…..- dice Lúthien con temor.

-dije que no me iba a enojar- dice ella con inexpresividad mientras con su magia acercaba una silla y se sentaba junto a la cama de su hija, Twilight mantiene una mirada baja, y no hace más que mirar las sabanas de la cama de Lúthien y jugar con ellas un poco para intentar calmarse más rápido.

-madre….. Perdóname…- suplica Lúthien.

-eres mi hija…. Tengo que perdonarte- dice Twilight con inexpresividad- ¿Cuándo fue?- dice con un tono sereno.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Lúthien con un nudo a la garganta, su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora.

-¿Cuándo fueron concebidos? ¿fue cuando me fui a ver a tu hermana?- dice Twilight con un tono sereno.

Lúthien asiente con la cabeza.

-me lo suponía- dice Twilight suspirando- ¿te gusto?-

-¿eh?- dice Lúthien.

-te gusto…. Lo que él y tu…..- dice Twilight a sabiendas de que su hija si bien no podía sentir dolor, si podía sentir el placer.

-no lo sé….- dice Lúthien apenada- fue muy rápido…. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba recostada junto a el-

-entiendo... supongo que es por eso que no querías que te llevara al médico cuando regrese- dice Twilight con un tono poco audible.

-madre…. Lo que dije de querer estar con tigo era verdad- dice Lúthien tomándola por el casco.

-lo sé pero…. Debiste haberme dicho… creí que confiabas en mi- dice Twilight con un tono severo.

-lo de que te caíste es verdad ¿o también era una mentira?- dice Twilight con severidad.

-eso….- dice Lúthien con un nudo en la garganta.

-eh escuchado que Blu es un poni muy fuerte…. cadera rota je, no sé qué es lo que hicieron esa noche, pero algo me dice que fue muy brusco con tigo- dice Twilight- el té provoco las fracturas ¿verdad?- dice con severidad.

-yo…. Yo…..- dice Lúthien con un nudo en la garganta- me caí cuando volaba…. Blu no tiene nada que ver….. Te lo juro-

-aun así…. no quisiste ir al médico cuando te caíste….. Lúthien…. Pudiste haber muerto…. Esos derrames internos….. Pude haberte perdido- dice Twilight- esa caída pudo matarte y no quisiste ir al médico solo para que no me enterase de que tuviste relaciones- dice Twilight con un tono severo, pese a que parezca que estaba descargando toda su ira contra ella, la verdad es que todo lo que le acaba de decir, no era ni la mitad del infierno que se desataba en su interior e intentaba contener.

-me mentiste…. Solo para cubrir tu error…..- dice Twilight- me tenías muy preocupada-

-perdóname- dice Lúthien.

-te perdono hija…. Solo quiero que entiendas cuál fue tu error, para que no lo vuelvas a cometer hija mía- dice Twilight con un tono inexpresivo, Twilight cierra los ojos y se recuesta un rato en la silla, mientras se tocaba las cienes con sus cascos- después de todo, cuando era más joven yo también cometí ese error- piensa ella.

\- Perdona…. Sé que fui…. Muy….- dice Lúthien apenada.

-las cosas pasan ¿verdad?- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

Twilight mira a su hija a los ojos con inexpresividad, el silencio empezaba a inquietar y a poner algo nerviosa a Lúthien ante la actitud de su madre, no le gustaba para nada verla así de seria y callada, la tensión empezaba a dominarla, no soportaba verla así de callada.

-madre….. Por favor…. Perdóname- repite Lúthien con sumisión.

-ya te perdone- dice Twilight con la misma inexpresividad.

-¡No! ¿Entonces por qué estas así? No….. yo….. Por favor- dice Lúthien.

-hija…. Yo no estoy enojada con tigo- dice Twilight tomándola por el casco- yo también cometí errores, que no puedo ignorar, pero tampoco puedo arrepentirme del todo de ellos, es por medio de los errores que nosotras aprendemos, todos, todos aprendemos por medio de los errores, y lo peor que podemos hacer es simular como si estos nunca hubieran pasado- dice Twilight con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo dándole a su hija una ligera sonrisa al final, para que esta se tranquilizara un poco.

-así que….. ¿Quieres tenerlos verdad?- dice Twilight.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Lúthien un poco confundida.

-cuando Bast…. Dijo….. Inmediatamente le respondiste que no…. Como si ya hubieras tomado una decisión- dice Twilight.

-mamá…. Yo…. La verdad no lo sé…. No estoy muy segura de querer conservarlos- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad mientras esta acariciaba su vientre

-no te preocupes, toma la decisión que consideres correcta- dice Twilight.

\- cuando me entere….. Quería abortar….. Pero al saber que serían tres…. No tuve el valor….. De matar a 3 criaturas inocentes….. – dice Lúthien con cólera.

-tranquila hija- dice Twilight consolándola.

-lo pensé…. Y aun no sé si quiero conservarlos…. Pero…. Solo estoy segura de una cosa…..- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-¿de qué cariño?- dice Twilight un poco intrigada.

-Quiero que estos bebés vivan- dice Lúthien con la mirada baja, pues le avergonzaba un poco este pensamiento de ella- no sé si me entiendas-

-te entiendo,- dice Twilight con un tono comprensivo.

-¡¿enserio?!- dice Lúthien un poco sorprendida.

-sí, enserio, créeme hija mía- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa, Twilight acaricia el vientre de su hija con suavidad y cuidado- no importa la decisión que tomes, te ofreceré toda mi ayuda y apoyo-

-gra…. Gracias- dice Lúthien abrasándola.

-no te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien- dice Twilight correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-sabes algo….. Quiero contarte algo- dice Twilight.

-¿Qué madre?- dice Lúthien.

-es sobre tu padre- dice Twilight- cuando eras niña, seguido me preguntabas por el…. Pero no te respondía por que no estaba segura si entenderías, o como lo tomarías, y aunque ya sabes algunas cosas de él, quisiera platicarte un poco más sobre el-

-okei madre…- dice Lúthien un poco intrigada.

Twilight y Lúthien se sientan juntas y comienza.

-tu padre…. Je, aunque parece extraño, antes de conocerlo como tal, ya antes lo había visto en otro mundo- dice Twilight.

-¿en aquel viaje al mundo de los bípedos y la escuela?- dice Lúthien algo curiosa, pues esta historia ya se la había contado su madre, más nunca dio detalles sobre lo que sentía por aquel joven que conoció en esa dimensión.

-sí, hay lo vi por primera vez, no fue….. Bueno….. Como sabes no me quede mucho tiempo en ese mundo, aunque fui un par de veces más, pero así como en ese mundo había una versión de mis amigas, en este había una de el- dice Twilight suspirando.

-¿mi padre es el de este mundo verdad?- dice Lúthien algo intrigada y ansiosa, porque no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su padre fuera un ser de otra dimensión, y más tratándose de otra especie.

-jeje, no te preocupes- dice Twilight con una ligera risita.

-bueno….- dice Lúthien algo incrédula- no me has respondido mi pregunta- dice con seriedad.

-bueno…. Al principio, yo estaba algo…. Interesada en tu padre, quería saber si el Flash de este mundo, sería igual que el del otro- dice Twilight.

-en otras palabras lo acosaste- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-¡No! Yo solo….. Em- dice Twilight.

-mejor continua- dice Lúthien inexpresiva.

-bueno…. Empezamos a salir juntos, con regularidad venia al imperio de Cristal solo para verlo, siempre le decía a mis amigas que visitaría a tu Tía Cadance, pero solo iba a verlo a él….- dice Lúthien.

-paso el tiempo, y luego de una noche que estuvimos juntos…. Em…. Quede embarazada de ti- dice Twilight.

-al igual que tu tuve mis dudas, en especial después de que tú padre…..- dice Twilight con melancolía.

-madre… tranquila- dice Lúthien intentando consolarla, pues era consciente de que su padre estaba muerto, aunque no sabía muchos detalles sobre aquella fatídica noche.

-estaba sola, embarazada, no sabía qué hacer, y estuve a punto de hacer algo, de lo que estoy muy segura me arrepentiría después- dice Twilight con inexpresividad al recordar aquellos días en los que estuvo a punto de poner en adopción a Lúthien.

-era víctima del pánico y la confusión, pero al final, tome una decisión- dice Twilight con un tono poco audible- mi niña- dice Twilight acariciando la mejilla de Lúthien- elige la decisión que tu creas sea la correcta, escucha a tu corazón- le dice con un tono de voz suave.

-de echo…- dice Lúthien con un tono de voz poco audible mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-¿sí?- dice Twilight.

-madre…..- dice Lúthien con un ligero nudo en la garganta.

-dime- dice Twilight.

-la verdad….. Si quiero tenerlos….. Pero….. No me siento lista…. Para ser madre…. Y menos de tres bebés- dice Lúthien- pero….. Son mis bebés-

-nadie nace sabiendo ser madre o padre- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-si…. Pero…. Tres bebés….- dice Lúthien un tanto insegura.

-si necesitas ayuda, te la daré- dice Twilight dándole un beso en la frente- tu solo elige lo que te haga feliz cariño, eso es lo que importa-

-si….- dice Lúthien pensativa mientras miraba su vientre y se ponía a pensar en todo lo que esto implicaba, pensando en lo que sería ser madre, y lo lindo que sería cuidar de tres criaturitas.

-tres bebés…..- dice ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-pocas beses se ha visto algo como esto, es una bendición- dice Twilight.

-¡voy a tener tres bebés!- dice un poco emocionada.

-si, jeje, casi olvidaba como se sentía… esa emoción por ser madre, esperar y sentir como se mueve dentro de ti, es algo único que solo una madre puede experimentar y apreciar, - dice Twilight al recordar cuando estaba embarazada de Starlight, pues sus recuerdos de cuando estaba embarazada de Lúthien no eran tan agradables, en especial por todo lo que paso en ese entonces.

-voy a ser madre…..- dice Lúthien ilusionada y sin poder creerlo.

-si… lo serás- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa- y yo seré abuela jeje- dice Twilight.

-jeje, no tienes la apariencia de una abuela, es más, si nadie supiera que eres mi madre, quizás todos dirían que eres mi hermana- dice Lúthien.

-hay pero que cosas dices hija- dice Twilight dando una ligera risita y en eso ambas empiezan a reír, mientras tanto, oculto detrás de un buro, se encontraba una serpiente roja, observando a ambas yeguas reír y platicar sobre el asunto.

-jeje, si…..- dice Twilight poniéndose seria de repente al recordar algo que la intrigaba un poco.

-Madre…. ¿pasa algo?- dice Lúthien al notar su repentino cambio.

-no… no es nada- dice Twilight con seriedad, en eso está mira en dirección a la salida y ve pasar a una de las enfermeras- tengo que ir a ver algo… con el médico-

-okei….- dice Lúthien algo extrañada.

Twilight sale de la enfermería y va con la enfermera que vio pasar, a esta le pregunta sobre un médico en específico, uno que paso los últimos años especializándose en el caso de su hija y el I-C-D.

Una hora después Twilight se reúne con uno de los médicos encargados en el estudio de la condición de su hija.

-buenas tardes- dice Twilight entrando.

-buenas tardes princesa, yo soy el doctor Saide, especializado en investigación de enfermedades genéticas y enfermedades infecciosas- dice el médico.

-si… em…- dice Twilight.

-perdone por no atenderla antes, pero estaba con un paciente- dice el medico apenado.

-si, lo entiendo- dice Twilight.

-bien…. ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- dice el médico.

-tengo algunas preguntas e inquietudes…..- dice Twilight.

-dígame ¿Qué le preocupa?- dice el médico.

-es mi hija…. Ella esta…- dice Twilight con algo de timidez.

-está embarazada de trillizos, lo sé- dice el médico.

-quisiera saber si…. Su embarazo…. ¿implicara un problema en su salud?- dice Twilight.

-bueno, no puedo decir que no corre ningún peligro, pero tampoco es algo que atente directamente contra su vida, siempre y cuando se lleven las medidas y cuidados necesarios- dice el médico.

-me gustaría saber…. Cuales…. Son los posibles riesgos- dice Twilight.

-para empezar está la cuestión de lo que representa un embarazo en sí, en términos realistas un embarazo es un estado parasitario, el bebé se alimentara de ella hasta que llegue su momento de salir, ahora, son 3 bebés, lo que significara que su dieta debe está llena de nutrientes para ella y los bebés- dice el médico- comúnmente cuando una yegua está embarazada el propio cuerpo reacciona a esto, provocando un aumento en el apetito, pero por alguna razón su hija no a presentado un aumento en el apetito, asumimos que es por el mismo I-C-D que lo omite casi del todo.

-Lúthien desde niña casi no come, de echo dudo que alguna vez allá tenido la necesidad de comer, en ocasiones cuando era niña tenía que obligarla a comer- dice Twilight- je, para lo único que ella comía sin que nadie le dijera era para comer dulces o sus platillos favoritos-

-ahora, esa cualidad suya es mala, ella está acostumbrada a comer poco, y su cuerpo no sabe cómo pedirle alimento, su dieta tendrá que aumentar considerablemente, o de lo contrario sufrirá de desnutrición- dice el médico.

-em. sí.. Está bien- dice Twilight.

-Un problema que podría tener es su temperatura, requerirá de revisión constante, sabemos perfectamente lo que pasa cuándos se acalora, y ahora que está embarazada sus problemas de temperatura podrían ser más frecuentes y severos, también hay que cuidar que no pesque alguna infección, ya no tanto por ella, si no por el bienestar de los bebés- dice el médico.

-entiendo- dice Twilight.

-un verdadero problema es el espacio en su vientre- dice el medico pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene?- dice Twilight ya algo intrigada y asustada.

-su vientre cargara con 3 bebés, normalmente no habría tanto problema, pues si se tratara de otra yegua, sabríamos a tiempo si algo sale mal, pero el I-C-D evitara que ella se entere si algo sale mal, el reducido espacio de su vientre podría generar problemas entre los fetos que estarán apretujados, hay que tener mucho cuidado con eso, se le tendrán que hacer revisiones semanales, y en los últimos tres meces de su embarazo se le tendrán que hacer exámenes y revisiones cada 3 días para prevenir cualquier complicación con los bebés- dice el medico con seriedad.

-si… comprendo- dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

-sabemos que ella no siente dolor, pero no puede estar de pie mucho tiempo, aun si ella no se siente cansada, no es bueno que este de pie tanto tiempo a partir de que cumpla lo meses de embarazo, cargara tres bebés y el peso extra en ella, puede afectarla mucho, sobre todo su columna y cadera que aun esta lastimada podría ser perjudicial para ella- dice el médico.

-ella no podrá parir de forma natural, obligadamente se le tendrá que hacer una cesaría para el momento en que dé a luz, hay que ser precisos con eso, el que ella no sienta dolor significa que no sabrá cuando dar a luz, aun si se le rompe la fuente, ella probablemente no lo note, y no podrá pujar, porque no sabe cómo, el problema con los gemelos o los trillizos es que mientras más tiempo pasen dentro del vientre, mayor es el riesgo de un problema de salud, no podremos perder el tiempo, la cirugía tendrá que programarse un día antes de que termine la gestación para prevenir cualquier complicación con los bebés- dice el médico.

-si… está bien- dice Twilight.

-tenemos que cuidar mucho los pequeños detalles, ahora no pasa nada, solo tiene un mes de embarazo, pero al cumplir los primeros 4, es cuando hay que estar más atentos con su salud y la de sus hijos- dice el médico.

-entiendo- dice Twilight con sumisión.

-no se preocupe por su hija princesa, si su hija tiene a sus hijos en este hospital no tendrá ningún problema, aquí está todo lo necesario para su cuidado, los bebés y su hija estarán fuera de peligro, siempre y cuando se sigan los protocolos y cuidados- le dice el medico con un tono tranquilizador al notar como Twilight se perturbo con todo lo que él le conto.

-técnicamente, recibirá los mismos cuidados que tenía antes de estar embarazada, solo que ahora seremos más estrictos y cuidadosos con su salud- dice el médico.

-si… tiene razón- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa- muchas gracias…. Disculpe las molestias- dice levantándose.

-no hay cuidado- dice el medico con amabilidad.

-Gracias- dice ella mientras salía de la oficina del médico y regresaba a la habitación de su hija en la enfermería.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lúthien se encontraba Bast, con el casco ya vendado, este miraba con seriedad a la yegua, su mirada reflejaba una porte sombría y severa, en eso se ve a llegar por el pasillo a Twilight.

-Bast… ¿Cómo sigues?- dice Twilight.

-me fracture el casco- dice Bast señalando su casco vendado- me lo acaban de enyesar y dieron anestésicos.

-hay Bast… pero ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?- dice Twilight.

-mejor hablamos después…. Quiero ir a recostarme- dice Bast con frialdad.

-okei- dice Twilight dándole un beso en la mejilla- no te preocupes por esto, no es nada grabe-

-¿que no es nada grabe? si como no- piensa Bast- nos vemos después cariño- dice Bast dándose la media vuelta y yendo al dormitorio que Cadance les había dado para su estadía en el imperio de Cristal.

Más tarde en la habitación de Twilight y Bast, Twilight entra luego de estar casi todo el día con su hija.

-¿Cómo sigue tu casco cariño?- dice Twilight.

-bien- dice Bast con un tono severo.

-¿te pasa algo?- dice Twilight al notarlo algo molesto.

-no... no me pasa nada- dice el con severidad.

-bueno... hable con el medico…. Parece que su embarazo no le provocará un gran daño a su condición delicada- dice Twilight.

-¡ella es muy joven para ser madre!- dice Bast entre dientes.

-yo también era muy joven cuando la tuve- dice Twilight en voz baja.

-¡eso es diferente, tu…..!- dice Bast pero es interrumpido por Twilight.

-¡no te atrevas a decir que tenía ayuda!, ¡porque aunque recibí el apoyo de mis amigas no fue nada fácil cuidar a una bebé enferma!- dice Twilight con severidad, pues ese tema la molestaba un poco, en especial al recordarle lo mucho que sufrio al principio con el cuidado de su hija enferma y delicada.

-¿entonces por qué quieres que ella continúe con esto? ella aun es una niña- dice Bast.

-tiene 17, pronto cumplirá los 18- dice Twilight con un tono inexpresivo.

-aún es muy joven, mira solo tiene un mes de embarazo, puede abortar ahora mismo sin que esto signifique un riesgo para su salud- dice Bast.

-ella decidió no hacerlo Bast- dice Twilight con seriedad- por favor entiende-

-¡No! Aun es nuestra niña, no puede, ¡NO!- dice Bast entre dientes- ¡mejor tu entiende!-

-ella lo ha decidido- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-¡somos sus padres! ¡Podemos obligarla! ¡Ella aún no sabe lo que es lo correcto!- dice Bast alterado.

-¡es mi hija Bast! Y no la obligare a abortar, dije que la apoyaría y eso hare- dice Twilight obstinada y con seriedad.

-¿estas consiente que estas aprobando una conducta incorrecta en ella?- dice Bast entre dientes.

-no…. Es solo que…- dice Twilight.

-sabes que esto no puede seguir así- dice Bast con severidad.

-¿me estas pidiendo que obligue a mi hija a acecinar a tres bebés suyos? que aún no nacen- dice Twilight con un tono inexpresivo.

-¡no pongas palabras en mi boca! ¡tú sabes a lo que me refiero!- dice Bast con cólera.

-no la obligare a hacer algo que ella no quiere Bast- dice Twilight con severidad.

-¡dices que yo soy muy blando con ellas, pero tu estas igual, se supone que tu eres la dura, y dejas pasar esto¡- dice Bast con severidad.

-Bast…. Ese no es el punto y lo sabes…. No podemos obligarla a acabar con las vidas de sus bebés, la decisión es completamente de ella, y lo sabes muy bien- dice Twilight.

-¡como quieras!- dice Bast entre dientes- ¡pero le estas dando un muy mal ejemplo a nuestras hijas! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE PIENSE STARLIGHT?! ¡¿DEJARAS QUE ELLA TENGA RELACIONES A LOS 14?!- dice con cólera.

-Bast por favor no sigas- dice Twilight.

-¡SÉ QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN TE EMBARAZASTE MUY JOVEN! ¡PERO NO ES MOTIVO PARA QUE PERMITAS ESTAS IRRESPONSABILIDADES EN ELLAS TAMBIÉN!- dice Bast con cólera.

-¡BAST!- grita Twilight con gran cólera, callando al unicornio, este último queda bastante sorprendido, finalmente pudo calmarse y darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaba yendo con esto.

-fuera de mi habitación, esta noche dormirás en otra parte- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-pero…- dice Bast.

-fuera- dice ella con un tono cortante, el unicornio reacciona, mostrándose más calmado y serio, este se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, justo como le ordeno su esposa.

Pasan cuatro días desde entonces, estos últimos días Twilight y Bast han estado algo distantes, sin embargo ambos se quedaron en el imperio de Cristal, pues Twilight no quería dejar a su hija que aún estaba algo delicada, y con la noticia de su embarazo menos. Bast estuvo a punto de abandonar el imperio, sin embargo este sentía un gran vacío cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo en un par de ocasiones, sentía que no podía irse sin antes arreglar las cosas con su esposa, pero esta última no le dirigía una sola palabra desde aquella discusión.

Bast mantenía cierta distancia de su esposa y su hijastra, aun sentía cierto rencor, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de pena y culpa no dejaban de estar presentes en el, cosa que asía que se tragara su coraje. Pasando estos cuatro días el unicornio ha reflexionado sobre lo duro que fue con su esposa, siendo muy grosero y severo con ella, sin pensarlo ese día, el descargo todo el cólera e ira que tenía contra la noticia y cierto unicornio azul, que tengan por seguro que de haberlo tenido enfrente hace 4 días Bast lo habría castrado y torturado hasta el cansancio.

En más de una ocasión Bast intento disculparse con Twilight, pero esta solo lo ignoraba y evadía, quedándose la mayor parte del día con su hija, mientras que el solamente rondaba los pasillos del imperio de Cristal muy solitario y triste por el día, y en las noches él dormía en un almacén de limpieza, pues no sentía el valor de pedirle a Cadance otra habitación y decirle que el y su esposa se habían peleado, siendo que no hacía falta, pues era bastante evidente dad a la forma de actuar de ambos, que estaban peleados.

Ya para el cuarto día Bast decidió que era momento de terminar con esto, por lo que en lugar de seguir a su esposa por todas partes, estando a distancia de ella, decidió entrar a su habitación y esperarla hay. Pasaron barias horas, Twilight se la paso afuera con su hija todo el día, y finalmente esta entra a su habitación con el único objetivo de descansar.

Twilight entra algo cansada, al principio no se había percatado de que Bast había entrado, pues el unicornio estaba posado en un sofá sin manifestar ni el más mínimo sonido o movimiento, Twilight estaba a punto de recostarse en la cama cuando en eso lo nota, la primera impresión por parte de ella fue de sorpresa, y no pudo evitar soltar un leve alarido.

-lo siento, no quería asustarte- dice Bast con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?!- dice Twilight con severidad.

-nuestra habitación, Cadance nos la entrego para ambos ¿recuerdas?- dice Bast con seriedad.

-no quiero verte- dice Twilight con severidad.

-aun estas enojada con migo ¿verdad?- dice Bast.

-¿tú crees?- dice Twilight en sentido figurado.

-mira… se que fui grosero, y lo siento- dice Bast, pero Twilight en lugar de escucharlo se da la media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero Bast usa su magia para cerrar la puerta y colocar un armario para obstruirle el paso.

-Bast deja de jugar- dice Twilight con un tono severo.

-no estoy jugando, solo quiero que me escuches- dice Bast, Twilight se le queda mirando un tanto fría y severa ante el unicornio.

-está bien- dice ella sentándose en una silla.

-Twilight…. Yo te amo… y me duele que seas así con migo- dice Bast.

-je, por lo menos- dice Twilight con indiferencia.

-mira cariño…. Sé que estas enojada con migo, y creo saber…. Por qué… esa noche…. Fui un idiota- dice Bast apenado, Twilight solo se limita a mirarlo con una mirada severa.

-me gane tu odio, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas, es bastante evidente- dice Bast con seriedad- no pude controlar mis palabras y deje que todo saliera contra ti… perdona-

Todo queda en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Twilight decide hablar.

-¿pero qué te paso?- dice Twilight.

-¿de qué hablas? – dice Bast algo intrigado.

-esa noche…. Parecías otro poni- dice Twilight con seriedad- no lo se pero…. Ese no era el Bast de el que me enamore… parecías otro-

-¿enserio?- dice Bast sorprendido y apenado.

-Si- dice Twilight asintiendo con la cabeza.

-yo…. Em…- dice Bast apenado.

-esa mirada… esos ojos…. Más allá de tus palabras…. Me asustaste- dice Twilight.

-perdona…. No sé qué me paso…. Solo puedo decir…. Que esto… esta noticia fue demasiado para mi….- dice Bast con un tono sumiso.

-también yo me enoje al principio con ella…. Pero…. No puedo negarle esta oportunidad, no si ella decide continuar- dice Twilight.

-lo sé pero…. Es tan joven- dice Bast.

-todos cometemos errores, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprender de ellos- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-si pero…. sé que Lúthien es tu hija…. Pero también es mía… lo es desde que me aceptaste en matrimonio… - dice Bast tomando a Twilight por el casco- y el hecho de que mi hija…. Quede embarazada…. Fue más de lo que pude soportar….-

-lo se Bast…. Pero… no podemos obligar a nuestra hija a abortar- dice Twilight.

-entiendo….- dice Bast con sumisión- pero…. Cuando me entere…. Yo ya sabia desde antes que ella había tenido relaciones-

-¿enserio? ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste?!- dice Twilight.

-por qué se lo prometí a Lúthien- dice Bast.

-pero… si lo sabias por que…. ¿Por qué actuaste así?- dice Twilight.

-por qué… yo…. Le di una de tus píldoras a Lúthien, pero no vi que se la tomara, no sé si esta no funciono por que ella había tenido relaciones mucho antes… o… porque nunca se la tomo- dice Bast.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Twilight.

-no lo sé…. Quizás simplemente tomo la pastilla demasiado tarde pero…. Yo estaba muy seguro que ella si tomaba la pastilla no se embarazaría, y el que al final quedara embarazada…. Supongo que me sentí traicionado… ese día que hable con ella… creí haber conectado con ella…. Y ahora…. No se…. No sé en qué creer- dice Bast- si tuvo relaciones antes…. Y no me dijo…. –

-Bast…. Sea como sea…. Las cosas ya pasaron, y no podemos dejarlas atrás y olvidarlas, solo podemos intentar aprender de ellas y seguir adelante- dice Twilight.

-si… tienes razón- dice Bast, todo se queda en silencio por unos instantes, Twilight se recuesta en la cama y al pasar unos momentos Bast hace lo mismo al ver que Twilight se lo permitía.

\- en verdad me asustaste…. Por un momento creí que eras otro- dice Twilight con un tono melancólico.

-perdona por eso…. No quise preocuparte… solo….. Supongo que no soy tan pasivo como creía- dice Bast.

-je… Bast, tú no eres pasivo- dice Twilight con una ligera risita.

-¿eh?- dice Bast confundido.

-bueno, en la cama siempre me demuestras todo lo contrario, eres una maquina completa, fuerte e imparable- dice Twilight besándolo en la boca apasionadamente- siempre me pregunte como es que alguien tan tímido y sensible podía ser una bestia en la cama, creo que ahora lo sé, al parecer hay cosas de ti que aún no conozco- dice Twilight abrasándolo.

-no se dé qué me hablas….- dice Bast nervioso, Twilight lo vuelve a besar en la boca y estaban a punto de comenzar algo cuando de repente frente a ellos aparece un pergamino.

-¿un pergamino? Habrá pasado algo con Starlight- dice Bast un poco serio.

-no… este pergamino no lo envió Spike…. Ese sello ¡es el sello del consejo!- dice Twilight alterada.

-¡el consejo!- dice Bast.

Twilight más nerviosa que ansiosa desenvuelve el pergamino y lee su contenido, luego de esto Twilight se muestra aún más nerviosa y por unos instantes queda enmudecida.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Bast ansioso.

-es…. Es…. Una cita… para mí y Lúthien…- dice Twilight nerviosa- nos quieren en el salón de juntas de Canterlot en tres días-


	15. Chapter 15

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 15. La decisión del consejo.

Era de mañana en el imperio de Cristal, el sol estaba saliendo y ascendiendo lentamente, iluminando el imperio con sus rayos, llegando el momento de que todos los habitantes despierten de su letargo, todos menos una yegua, quien no pudo conciliar el sueño toda la noche, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando en dirección al techo estuvo toda la noche, hasta llegado el amanecer y el despertar del poni que estaba a su lado.

-¿cariño?- dice el poni entre bostezos, era Bast- ¿Qué pasa?... no pudiste dormir ¿verdad?- dice un poco preocupado.

-no cariño... nada….- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-Cariño…. Por favor…. Veras que todo saldrá bien- dice Bast con un tono tranquilizador.

-se trata del consejo….- dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

-lo se…- dice Bast- pero…. Estoy seguro que solo será para…- dice Bast pensativo.

-si el consejo nos convocó a mi hija y a mi…. No creo que sea algo bueno- dice Twilight con un tono inexpresivo.

-bueno pues…. Veras…- dice Bast.

-¿crees que se hayan enterado del embarazo de Lúthien?- dice Twilight con miedo.

-no…. Digo…. ¿Cómo lo sabrían?- dice Bast.

-no lo sé….- dice Twilight.

-la única que pudo habérselos echo saber son la princesa Celestia y Cadance, que son las únicas que lo sabían- dice Bast.

-también lo saben alguno de los médicos que la atendieron- dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

-bueno…. Quizás….- dice Bast.

-Bast…. Mejor terminemos de empacar y prepararnos…. Después del desayuno tomaremos el tren a Canterlot dice Twilight.

-si…- dice Bast levantándose.

-Bast…. Si quieres regresa a Ponyville- dice Twilight.

-¿Por qué cariño?- dice Bast un poco extrañado.

-creo que esto es algo que tendré que encarar sola—dice Twilight con seriedad.

-Twilight, por favor no digas eso cariño- dice Bast.

-tengo que….- dice Twilight.

-no tienes que estar sola, yo estaré con tigo- dice Bast con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bast…. No…. Solo me citaron a mí- dice Twilight- no es tu asunto-

-todo asunto que involucre a una de mis hijas o mi bella esposa me incumbe- dice Bast con un tono romántico y cálido.

-Bast…. Por favor…. Tengo que estar sola en esto- dice Twilight sonrojándose por el tono romántico con el que Bast le hablaba.

-no digas eso- dice Bast tomándola por los cascos y dándole un ligero beso en la boca- yo estaré con tigo, en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y enfermedad ¿recuerdas?- dice Bast con un tono romántico.

-hasta que la muerte nos separe- dice Twilight con la mirada baja y luego está la levanta poco a poco mirando a Bast con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos ponis se besan apasionadamente, empezando a abrasarse con cariño y suavidad y luego se dejan caer en la cama por unos momentos, aun besándose apasionadamente.

-no… no es buen momento- dice Twilight deteniéndose y alejándolo un poco de ella-

-lo se…. Perdona- dice Bast apenado-

-je, no te disculpes, ¿Por qué siempre pides disculpas por todo?- dice Twilight.

-no lo sé jeje- dice Bast con una ligera sonrisa.

Twilight le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice- apresúrate, que tenemos cosas que hacer y un tren que tomar-

-si jeje- dice Bast colocando su casco contra su mejilla mientras se sonrojaba.

Una vez que Twilight termino de arreglarse, esta se dirigió a la habitación de su hija para ver como seguía, al llegar a su habitación está la encuentra aun durmiendo, Twilight entra a la habitación lentamente mientras no despegaba su mirada de su hija quien aún estaba soñando.

-todavía recuerdo cuando te veía dormir en aquellos entonces en que solo eras una bebita- dice Twilight mientras acariciaba la crin de su hija- pero como has crecido mi niña- dice con ternura.

Twilight toma a su hija por el hombro y empieza a moverla suavemente para despertarla sin ser tan brusca.

-madre….- dice Lúthien al despertar, la yegua da un largo bostezo.

-será mejor que te prepares para desayunar- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-hoy es el día ¿verdad?- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-si…. Hoy es- dice Twilight suspirando- en tren parte a las 10:00, aún tenemos tiempo de desayunar- dice ella.

-si madre….- dice Lúthien, levantándose de la cama, Twilight en eso nota los muchos vendajes que Lúthien tenía en el torso, dado a su anterior incidente, y aunque ya estaba mejor, ella seguía preocupada por esa condición.

-cre…. Creo que….- dice Twilight mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué madre?- dice Lúthien.

-creo que no deberías ir…. Aun estas muy delicada- dice Twilight.

-estoy mejor madre…. Además…. No creo que al consejo les guste que falte- dice Lúthien.

-supongo que tienes razón- dice Twilight sumisa.

-¿crees que sepan de mi embarazo?- dice Lúthien mientras acariciaba su vientre con suavidad.

-no lo se- dice Twilight nerviosa.

-¿crees que debamos decirles?- dice Lúthien.

-hija…. Yo…. La verdad no estoy muy segura…. Sé que si aún no lo saben, pronto lo sabrán, después de todo la noticia de una princesa embarazada es algo que comúnmente arrasa y se esparce por toda Equestria- dice Twilight.

-entonces no les digamos nada, ya después se enteraran- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-si hija… tienes razón- dice Twilight pensativa- hija vamos a desayunar-

-si madre, está bien- dice Lúthien con un tono serio.

Las dos yeguas bajan al gran comedor, en donde ya se encontraba Penny y Wes desayunando junto a su madre, también se encontraba Bast pero este aún no había tocado su desayuno, esperando a su esposa e hija.

-será mejor que se apresuren que el tren parte en media hora, y es un camino muy largo el que va a recorrer- dice Cadance con inexpresividad y luego dando un suspiro- ¿estas segura que no quieren ir con migo mañana temprano?, iré en carruaje y será más rápido- dice Cadance.

-somos muchos Cadance…. Estaremos muy apretados- dice Twilight- además quiero hablar con la princesa Celestia asolas, y no podré hacerlo si voy con tigo, pues llegaríamos apenas a la reunión a tiempo- piensa ella mientras veía su comida con inexpresividad.

-cariño ¿no vas a comer?- dice Bast un poco preocupado al ver como Twilight no hacía más que mirar su plato, sin haber dado un solo bocado.

-no tengo apetito- dice Twilight inexpresiva.

\- no toque mi plato, para esperarlas y ahora….. Me siento raro, siendo yo el único que está comiendo- dice Bast incómodo.

-¿Qué hay de Lúthien?- dice Twilight voltea a la dirección donde estaba sentada Lúthien y ve que ella tampoco estaba comiendo.

-Lúthien ¿Por qué no comes?- dice Twilight algo ansiosa.

-yo tampoco tengo apetito- dice Lúthien al pensar en que esta será la primera vez que estará frente al consejo mundial, los reyes, gobernantes y fiscales de todo el mundo, la sola idea la hacía temblar de los nervios.

-cariño por favor come- dice Twilight, levantándose de la silla y yendo con ella.

-no tengo hambre- dice Lúthien inexpresiva.

-¿Por qué no tienes hambre?- dice Twilight.

-por nada…- dice Lúthien aun pensativa.

-hija…. Sé que estas preocupada… yo también- dice Twilight- por favor come hija, recuerda que ahora comes por 4- dice Twilight acercándole la comida.

\- 4… je- dice Lúthien mientras mira su vientre.

-hija por favor come, no es bueno que te malpases con esto- dice Twilight.

-es… está bien madre… pero solo si tú también comes- dice Lúthien.

-está bien- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

Más tarde ese día, Cadance junto a sus hijos acompañan a Twilight y su familia a la estación de trenes para poder despedirse.

-bueno…. Adiós… muchas gracias por todo- dice Twilight abrasando a Cadance- perdona por haber sido grosera con tigo cuando llegue…. Yo… bueno…- dice apenada.

-no te preocupes….. Todo estará bien- dice Cadance suspirando- las veré halla-

-adiós Tía- dice Lúthien mientras iba con los dos potrillos- adiós niños- dice abrasando a Penny y Wes.

-¡adiós, adiós, adiós!- dice Penny con alegría.

-jeje, adiós traviesa…. Adiós Wes- dice Lúthien mirando al potrillo, el cual mantenía una expresión bastante seria e inexpresiva- ¿te pasa algo cariño?- dice ella un tanto preocupada por el potrillo, y este no hace más que desviar la mirada.

-bueno… nos adiós- dice Lúthien ya yendo con sus padres para subir al tren y partir.

-¡espera!- dice Wes de repente, Lúthien inmediatamente voltea un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice ella.

-¿Lúthien entonces te iras otra vez?- dice Wes de repente, con algo de tristeza.

-si Wes, me tengo que ir- responde Lúthien.

-pero….. No te gusta…. Estar con nosotros- dice el potrillo con un tono de voz poco audible.

-pero claro que me gusta estar con ustedes pero…. Este no es mi hogar- dice Lúthien.

-¡puede serlo!- dice Wes.

-Wes…. Mi hogar es al lado de mi madre, así como el tuyo es con la tuya ¿entiendes?- dice Lúthien.

-cre…. Creo que si…..- dice Wes con tristeza.

-adiós pequeño- dice ella abrasándolo y subiendo al tren, mientras Wes veía como esta subía al tren y este partía.

-nunca regresara verdad- dice Wes con inexpresividad a su madre.

-papi, dice que si- dice Penny entre risitas.

Luego de barias horas de camino, ya para el anochecer el tren llega a Canterlot

-llegamos- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad mientras bajaba del tren.

-si…- dice Twilight suspirando mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Las dos yeguas caminan muy juntas, mientras avanzaban hasta el gran castillo, en donde la princesa Celestia las esperaría, mientras tanto atrás se encontraba Bast cargando el equipaje, pese a tener un casco roto, pero el por su esposa e hija, se aguantó el dolor, aunque no podía evitar sentir ganas de llorar.

-mi casco- dice él entre lágrimas.

-¿la princesa Celestia sabía que vendríamos?- dice Lúthien al ver que no fueron recibidas como de costumbre por un grupo de guardias o sirvientes.

-si… pero creo que olvide decirle a qué horas llegaríamos- dice Twilight, mientras se acercaba a la entrada del castillo.

-madre…. Quiero….. Decirte algo- dice Lúthien mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-¿Qué cariño?- dice Twilight.

-mi casco...- dice Bast entre lágrimas mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡MAMÁAAAAA!- se escucha y de repente una pequeña potrilla salta contra Twilight abrasándola fuertemente.

-¡Starlight, mi vida!- dice Twilight sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice ella al recordar que se quedó en Ponyville con Spike.

-se cansó de esperarte en casa y me pidió que la trajera de regreso- dice Spike, quien va saliendo del castillo.

-mami… ¿ya no me amas verdad?- dice Starlight con un nudo en la garganta y empezando a inundarse sus ojos en lágrimas.

-¿pero por qué dices eso cariño?- dice Twilight sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- dice la potrilla con tristeza y cólera- dijiste que solo irías a ver a Lúthien, pero nunca regresaste- dice ella entre lágrimas.

-cariño… tu hermana estaba muy delicada- dice Twilight- perdóname.

-¡ella ya está grande! Se suponía que este sería nuestro mes juntas…. Pero nunca estabas con migo, y el resto del mes te fuiste con esa- dice Starlight entre lágrimas.

-¡me dejaste sola! ¡Ya no me quieres ¿verdad?!- dice Starlight entre lágrimas.

-hija por favor cálmate- dice Twilight- shhhh, por favor- dice ella mirando en todas direcciones, pues no quería que nadie las viera.

-en todo el tiempo que estuve con tigo nunca me hiciste caso…. Yo quería estar con tigo mami- dice Starlight un poco más calmada, pero aun sollozando.

-por favor hija… cálmate- dice Twilight mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba las lágrimas de su hija.

-yo solo quería estar con tigo- dice la potrilla.

-perdóname…. Pero…. Tu hermana en verdad estaba muy mal- dice Twilight.

-es…. Está bien- dice Starlight.

-te prometo que cuando tu hermana se mejore, pasare más tiempo con tigo- dice Twilight.

-tendré que esperar 9 meses para eso- dice la Potrilla con inexpresividad mientras se daba la media vuelta y entraba al castillo.

-¡acaso dijo!- dice Lúthien temerosa.

-lo sabe….- dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

Lúthien y Twilight entran al gran salón, donde pronto serian recibidas por la princesa Celestia. Bast fue el último en entrar dado a que cada paso que daba le dolía bastante, una vez que entro al castillo este dejo caer las maletas y se tiro al suelo, poniéndose en posición fetal mientras se sobaba su casco adolorido.

-creo que fuiste muy dura con el- dice Lúthien mirando al unicornio en el suelo.

-nadie me grita- dice Twilight en voz baja- además él se ofreció a cargar las maletas- piensa ella- yo solo no puse objeción.

-¡Twilight! jeje llegaron un poco tarde- dice Celestia- ya creí que vendrías con Cadance-

-si bueno… no calcule bien el tiempo del imperio de Cristal a Canterlot- dice Twilight- perdone por hacerla esperar tanto-

-bueno, por mí no hay problema pero…- dice Celestia volteando a ver a un pasillo y ve por ese asomarse a Starlight.

-¿a qué horas comienza la reunión?- pregunta Lúthien.

-mañana a las 12:00- dice Celestia.

-okei- dice Lúthien.

-bueno… recién acabamos de cenar…. Pero creo poder hacer que los cocineros les sirvan algo- dice Celestia.

-muchas gracias Princesa- dice Twilight.

Luego de la cena, Celestia les asigno dos habitaciones, una para Lúthien y otra para Bast y su esposa, para que ya pudieran recostarse, Bast inmediatamente se tiro a la cama para reposar y descansar su casco adolorido, pero Twilight tenía algo que hacer antes de descansar. Twilight se dirige a la habitación de su hija menor, para ver como seguía.

-¿puedo pasar?- dice Twilight.

-si mami…. Adelante- dice Starlight.

-cariño…. Yo…. Bueno….- dice Twilight pensativa.

-¿sí?- dice inexpresiva.

-sé que estas molesta con migo…. Por…. Prestarle más atención a Lúthien que a ti- dice Twilight.

-ella paso todo un mes con tigo….. Yo quería estar con tigo- dice Starlight.

-si…. Lo se… pero debes entender que tu hermana es muy delicada…..- dice Twilight.

-los doctores la pueden cuidar….- dice Starlight- tú no eres doctora…. No te necesita-

-no, no soy doctora, pero soy su madre- dice Twilight.

-¡también eres mi mami!- dice Starlight con un tono severo.

-ella me necesitaba más que tu- dice Twilight con un tono inexpresivo.

-pero…. Pero…- dice Starlight.

-lo siento…. Pero no puedes hacerme elegir entre ustedes…. Ambas son mis hijas pero…- dice Twilight.

-pero ella tiene ventaja sobre mi porque no puede sentir dolor y estar embarazada- dice Starlight.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- dice Twilight.

-Fue Luck, escucho la conversación de Celestia y Luna- responde la potrilla.

-hija…. Por favor… entiende….. Yo te amo- dice Twilight dándole un beso en la frente- pero tu hermana me necesitaba, y siempre estaré con ustedes cuando me necesiten-

-tres años…. Estuve…. Tres años lejos de ti…. Solo te veía una vez al mes….. Después de eso…. No te volvía a ver…. Y cuando por fin estuve con tigo…. Me ignoraste y me dejaste sola por un mes entero… solo papi estuvo con migo las primeras semanas…. Pero aun así….- dice Starlight empezando a llorar.

-ya cariño…. Por favor…. No llores…. Yo te amo, siempre te amare…. Pero…. Aj, no puedo elegir entre ustedes, las amo a las dos por igual, y tenía que estar con Lúthien…. Créeme que yo quería estar con tigo este mes…. Pero ella….. Perdóname…. Fue algo que estaba fuera de mi alcance- dice Twilight abrasando a su hija.

-mami…. Yo te extrañe mucho….- dice la potrilla correspondiéndole el abrazo- te perdono mami….-

-mi pequeñita….. Recuerda que yo siempre te amare, no importara lo que pase, siempre las amare a las dos y tendré un lugar especial en mi corazón para ustedes- dice Twilight- ustedes son mi mayor tesoro-

-¿enserio?- dice Starlight.

-pero claro mi cielo, para mí, ustedes dos valen más que todo el oro, todos los diamantes y todos los libros del mundo- dice ella besándola en la mejilla y asiéndole cosquillitas.

-jajaja, basta mami…. Basta… jajaja- dice la potrilla entre risas.

Twilight ayuda a su hija a recostarse, y la cobija y acomoda con delicadeza.

-buenas noches hija- dice Twilight dándole un beso en la frente.

-buenas noches mami- dice Starlight.

Twilight sale de la habitación sin antes dar un último vistazo a la cama donde su hija reposaba, y apagar la luz antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez fuera, Twilight se dirige a la habitación de su otra hija, al llegar la encuentra fuera del balcón de su ventana.

-hija…. Esperaba que ya estuvieras recostada- dice Twilight.

-no tengo mucho sueño madre….- dice Lúthien inexpresiva.

-¿Por qué estas afuera si hace frio? Eso no es bueno para tu salud- dice Twilight dese el cuarto.

-solo quería ver las estrellas- dice Lúthien.

-las estrellas….- dice Twilight yendo con ella, saliendo de la habitación y entrando al balcón, esta mira en dirección al cielo, notando el hermoso cielo nocturno y estrellado.

-creo que la princesa a estado de muy buen humor últimamente- dice Lúthien.

-¿pero por qué no ha de estarlo? si recién hace dos meces nació su bebé.

-si…. Supongo que lo olvide- dice Lúthien suspirando mientras acaricia su vientre.

-a estas horas…. Creo que tanto ella como el bebé están despiertos…. ¿quieres ir a verlo?- dice Twilight.

-supongo que si….- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa.

-ven…- dice Twilight tomándola por el casco.

Ambas yeguas se encaminan hasta la habitación de la princesa Luna.

-¡Twilight, Lúthien!- dice Luna al verlas.

-jeje, hola Luna- dice Twilight.

-iba a saludarlas pero…. Recordé que ustedes duermen en la noche jeje- dice Luna- ustedes llegaron muy tarde a Canterlot, creí que llegarían hasta mañana.

-si jeje, es la segunda vez que nos dicen eso- dice Twilight.

-venimos a…- dice Lúthien un poco tímida.

-¿podemos ver a tu pequeño?- dice Twilight.

-pero claro, ahora mismo él está jugando con sus bloques- dice Luna abriendo la puerta para que entren.

-oh, ¡es precioso tu bebé!- dice Lúthien entrando y yendo con el pequeño potrillo que estaba jugando con sus dados, este se exalta un poco al ver de repente llegar a Lúthien con él.

-no te asustes cariño… son solo unas amigas que quieren verte- dice Luna tomándolo.

-no te achustes, no te achustes- dice Luna con ternura y haciéndole cosquillitas al potrillo, este empieza a reír- ¡eso es! ¡Eso es mi vida!- dice Luna levantando en lo alto a su bebé.

-jeje, es muy lindo tu hijo- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa, sintiendo un fuerte sentimiento de calidez y ternura al ver a madre e hijo interactuar, y en eso ella empezó a imaginar cómo sería cuando nacieran sus bebés, Lúthien mira su vientre y lo acaricia, es entonces que lo siente, la primera patadita de sus bebés, cosa que la dejo atónita y al mismo tiempo emocionada, en especial porque ella no se esperaba poder sentirlas debido a su I-C-D.

-¿pasa algo cariño?- dice Twilight.

-cre…. Cre…. Creo que sentí…. U… una patadita- dice Lúthien sorprendida.

-qué bueno cariño- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

\- así que Lúthien… ¿es cierto que tendrás trillizos?- dice Luna mientras abrazaba a su bebé y acomodaba entre sus cascos con cuidado.

-em… si….- dice Lúthien apenada.

-wow…. Eso….. Creí que Celestia solo estaba jugando con migo- dice Luna emocionada y sorprendida.

-si…- dice Lúthien apenada.

-tres bebés…. Wow…. Sabia de yeguas que tenían gemelos… pero 3 wow- dice Luna.

-de echo…. Investigue un poco el tema, y hace 300 años hubo una yegua que tuvo 7 hijos de un solo embarazo- dice Twilight.

-¡7 hijos!- dicen Luna y Lúthien sorprendidas.

-si… - dice Twilight.

-no quiero ni imaginarme cómo ha de estar la pobre después del parto- dice Luna.

-de echo… según leí… 2 de los 7 murieron al poco tiempo, nacieron enfermos por ser los últimos en salir- dice Twilight.

-valla… que lastima- dice Luna.

-bueno…. Solo queríamos ver a tu bebé… muchas gracias princesa Luna- dice Lúthien.

-¿no quieres cargarlo?- dice Luna.

-no lo sé….- dice Lúthien- ¿él no….?-

-jejeje, no le molesta que otros lo carguen, siempre y cuando yo esté cerca- dice Luna entregándole a su hijo con cuidado, ayudándola a acomodarlo entre sus cascos.

-muy bien, solo sostén su cabecita- dice Luna.

-lo tengo- dice Lúthien, quien se sentía algo extraño, al ser esta la primera vez que cargaba a un bebé de menos de 6 meses, siendo mucho más delicado- es tan delicado…- dice Lúthien.

-sí, lo sé- dice Luna.

-¡hay pero que lindura!-dice ella con ternura mientras le daba de besitos en la nariz al pequeño potrillo, este empieza a reír.

-jeje, creo que le agradas- dice Luna con ternura.

-si….- dice Lúthien entregándole al potrillo a Luna.

¿Cuál es su nombre?- dice Lúthien con ternura.

-su nombre es Gloss Green- dice Luna.

Lúthien carga al bebé de Luna entre sus cascos y empieza a mecerlo con suavidad, dando movimientos lentos y delicados, era tal la ternura que ella sentía ante el potrillo que no pudo evitar resistir las ganas de cantarle una canción de cuna.

Si en la nocturnal, quietud ves brillar, la estrella azul todo lo que pidas, se realizará.

Si es muy grande tu ilusión, pídela de corazón y la estrella te sabrá así escuchar.

Al seguir tu sino volverán, las horas que hablarán de tiempos idos.

En un rayo de ilusión, viene a ti la estrella azul, lo que pidas al soñar, lo hará su luz.

El tono con el que ella la canto era tan enternecedor, suave, celestial y delicado, que el potrillo pese a haber despertado hacia poco, lentamente cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido en los cascos de Lúthien.

-se quedó dormido jeje... es un nene muy hermoso - dice ella con ternura.

jeje, si...- dice Luna - aunque... ejem... hiciste que se volviera a dormir cuando hace poco había despertado jeje-

-jeje, okei, perdona- dice Lúthien-¡hay cosita, eres muy hermoso, quisiera comerte!- dice entregándole el potrillo dormido a su madre.

-gracias Lúthien- dice Luna acurrucando a su bebé entre sus cascos.

-es muy lindo…- dice ella mientras se empieza a mostrar algo triste.

-¿te pasa algo cariño?- dice Twilight.

-no…. No es nada- dice ella sumisa.

-concuerdo con tu madre… no te ves bien ¿pasa algo?- dice Luna preocupada.

-es que….- dice Lúthien.

-puedes confiar en nosotras… no te preocupes- dice Luna.

-vamos cariño- dice Twilight tomándola del casco.

-es que….. Últimamente….. Tengo miedo- dice Lúthien.

-¿Por qué cariño? - dice Twilight comprensiva.

-mañana es la reunión del consejo….. y con esto….. Tengo miedo que me quieran quitar a mis bebés- dice con un nudo en la garganta, para lo que Twilight se queda callada ante esto- esta mañana… soñé…. Que me los quitaban- dice Lúthien con cólera.

-no…. No tienen derecho a arrebatarte a tus bebés- dice Luna con severidad.

-es verdad… no dejaremos que eso pase- dice Twilight.

-¿Por qué no? Si nos separaron de ti ¿Qué les impedirá quitarme a mis bebés?- dice Lúthien con miedo.

-el consejo, es un montón de gobernantes y fiscales que creen tener el derecho de hacer lo que quieran, pero no podemos permitir esto, ya fue demasiado lejos, nunca debieron separarlas- dice Luna con determinación.

-no pudieron evitar que nos separaran una vez…. ¿Qué impedirá que lo vuelvan a hacer?- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad y frialdad, cosa que helo a Twilight, pues en parte tiene razón.

-el consejo las separo, porque creyeron que era lo correcto para ustedes , sobre todo después de aquella pelea entre tú y Starlight, el propósito de esto era que ambas maduraran- dice Luna- fue demasiado, lo sé, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que el consejo no obtendrá nada si te separan de tus bebes, no tiene motivo, ni derecho de hacerlo- dice Luna con seguridad.

-¿enserio?- dice Lúthien.

-confía en mí, ellos no le pondrán ni un casco o garra en tus niños- dice Luna con seguridad.

-no lo sé….. ¿Estas segura?- dice Lúthien con algo de inseguridad.

\- créeme, estoy muy segura de ello- dice Luna.

A la mañana siguiente llego el momento que era tanto esperado como temido por la familia Sparkle, la llegada de los primeros miembros del consejo, entre los miembros que más se destacaban eran:

Tres de las princesas de Equestria, Cadance, Luna y Celestia, (recordemos que Twilight alguna vez también formo parte del consejo, esta fue expulsada hacía tres años, luego del incidente entre sus hijas) también como representantes de Equestria se encontraban el príncipe Blueblood y Fancy Pants, uno de los ponis más ricos de toda Equestria, quien fue bien recibido, no solo por su posición económica, si no por ser un semental de facilidad de palabra y tener muchas influencias y contactos con muchos de los empresarios y alta sociedad no solo de Equestria, si no de barias partes del mundo.

También se encontraba el rey de los grifos Crown Wings III, su concejal, tres de sus mejores embajadores y dos miembros de su consejo privado, todos ellos llegaron juntos, menos el rey que vino en un carruaje diferente, escoltado por dos de sus mejores guardias, los cuales eran tan grandes como un minotauro, siendo que eran capases de intimidar a cualquiera con sus sola presencia.

Otros de los miembros del consejo eran los dignatarios de Maretonia, la reina de los perros diamantes, varios de sus concejales, el señor de los minotauros, y también había un dragón, pero ese solo estaba hay por qué se necesitaba a un representante de su pueblo, y él pese a ser un simple guerrero, tenía un cargo considerable, sin mencionar que tenía facilidad de palabra ante los suyos, y también era devoto al consejo (sobre todo al

rey grifo, cuyo padre lo saco de las calles de sus tierras y cuido de él).

Lúthien solo miraba con miedo y nervios la llegada de cada uno de los miembros del consejo, esta sería la primera vez que estaría tan cerca de ellos, no sabía que es lo que iba a pasar, si iba a pasar al frente, o solo estaría presente en su reunión.

-no te preocupes- se escucha y tras de Lúthien aparece un casco que la toma por el hombro, era su madre- tranquila-

-si madre…- dice Lúthien nerviosa.

Es entonces que ven llegar a Cadance, en un carruaje de Cristal, esta mostraba un porte bastante seria al llegar, al punto de que incluso cuando llego ni siquiera saludo a Lúthien y Twilight pese a haberlas visto cuando llego.

-¿le pasara algo?- se pregunta Lúthien mientras la ve entrar al castillo.

-cariño… es hora- dice Bast llegando con Twilight y Lúthien.

La familia se dirige a él gran salón de juntas de Canterlot, en donde todos los miembros se reunirían, al comienzo, todos los miembros empezaron presentándose, en una especie de toma de lista, se discutieron algunos asuntos terrenales entre las comunidades y razas de Equestria, en donde se incluía el estado civil, económico y también con respecto a los avances de investigaciones del extraño fenómeno de la niebla venenosa que ahora cubre la ciénaga de las animas hace 10 años, el cual nunca se resolvió, y sigue intrigando hasta la fecha al consejo.

-eh enviado fuerzas militares a acabar con las criaturas que habitan el bosque negro, pero todo a sido en vano, esas criaturas siguen causando estragos con mis planes de expandir mi reino- dice el rey de los grifos.

-¡tu deforestaste el bosque azul! ¡Ahora también quieres hacer lo mismo con el bosque negro!- dice Luna hablando de repente.

-Luna por favor siéntate- dice Celestia con seriedad.

\- ha habido un crecimiento en la población de mi especie, necesitamos más ciudades, y los únicos territorios que nos quedan son el bosque negro y las montañas del noreste, en las cuales es imposible establecer grandes ciudades- dice uno de los concejales del rey de los grifos.

\- el bosque negro al igual que el bosque azul son tierras que pertenecen a mi raza, y yo haré lo que vea necesario para el bien estar de nuestra especie- dice uno de los consejeros con seriedad.

-ustedes destruyeron uno de los bosques más hermosos y únicos de todo el mundo- dice Luna entre dientes.

-jeje, princesa, lamento anunciarte que esta tierras me pertenecen- dice el rey de los grifos Crown Wings - además, el bosque negro a representado un peligro para mi pueblo, con frecuencia hay casos de ataque a familias que viven en pueblos cercanos, son esas malditas criaturas que salen del bosque y atacan a los míos, el bosque negro es el hogar de muchas de las criaturas más peligrosas de todo el mundo, criaturas que ustedes, mis queridas ponis, no verían ni en sus peores pesadillas- dice el rey con frialdad.

-acabar con todos los bosques… ¿eso les parece correcto? ¡Esos ataques no se darían de no ser que ustedes invaden sus tierras!- dice Luna.

-mis tierras- dice el rey- además aún queda el bosque Fiery, el cual es patrimonio de mi raza, y no tengo deseos de como tú dices, deforestarlo- dice Crown Wings.

-¿No será más bien por qué el clima de ese bosque es sofocante, las únicas plantas que cresen son arboles escarlatas y flores astilladas? Ese bosque es más un desierto, no llueve, no crese nada, más que arboles de fuego- dice Luna- ningún animal, con excepción de fénix y otras criaturas de fuego son capases de perdurar hay-

-jeje, lo que digas- dice Crown Wings

-bueno, bueno, no nos hemos reunido aquí para discutir los derechos terrenales de Crown Wings- dice Celestia interrumpiendo la discusión entre ambos.

-es verdad, ¿no íbamos a discutir y dar un veredicto al caso Sparkle?- dice la reina de los perros diamantes, quien se mostraba ya algo apurada por irse, pues no le gustaba estar en los territorios ponis.

-sí, que pase la princesa Lúthien- dice una de los dignatarios de Maretonia.

-Hija…- dice Twilight, quien estaba sentada junto a su hija y esposo, muy cerca de los representantes de Equestria.

-bueno…..- dice Lúthien nerviosa, aun sentada en su sitio.

-ve cariño- dice Bast.

-si…- dice Lúthien mientras se levantaba y pasaba al frente.

-tres años han pasado desde que fuiste transferida- dice uno de los dignatarios- ¿has aprendido algo?-

-bueno…. Em…. Yo….- dice Lúthien nerviosa mientras volteaba a ver a su madre, este ultima le dio una sonoriza de apoyo y confianza- bueno… en la escuela del imperio tengo las mejores calificaciones…-

-no nos referimos a eso- dice uno de los consejeros del rey grifo.

-yo… bueno…- dice Lúthien nerviosa, pues se sentía como en un juzgado a un crimen que ella no cometió.

-¿entiendes por qué lo hicimos no?- dice uno de los dignatarios con seriedad.

-para…. Ejem… para que fuera una mejor poni- dice Lúthien.

-jajaja- se escucha era el rey grifo- ¿pero qué tontería es esta?-

-yo…. Bueno….- dice Lúthien nerviosa.

-señor Crow, si quiere puede salir- dice uno de los dignatarios.

-jeje, parece que soy el único que leyó el reporte- dice Crow Wings.

-se equivoca- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¿enserio? ¿Todos lo leyeron? ¿O solo ojearon la primera página?- dice Crow Wings mientras sostenía en su pata de aguila una carpeta con varios documentos.

-no lo sé, pero hay puedo encontrar cosas como, veamos- dice el ojeando la carpeta- oh si, irresponsabilidad con la pequeña Stalight, agresión ante otro miembro del consejo, fracturas de pelvis y costillas que por poco provocan la muerte de la princesa, y mi favorita de todas, embarazo de trillizos, oh pero que tierno- dice Crow Wings con una sonrisa.

-¡embarazo de Trillizos!- dice el príncipe Blueblood, quien ni siquiera leyó el documento.

-¿alguno lo sabía?- dice Crow Wings con malicia- este documento llego a nosotros apenas hace 5 días, y yo en lo personal, solo lo leí, porque estaba por encima de mi pila de correspondencia-

-¿estamos ablando enserio? Un embarazo no es nada por lo que se deba discutir- dice Luna.

-¿enserio creen que esta niña esta lista para regresar a casa, después de la irresponsabilidad tanto de la madre como la hija? ¡o aun peor! ¿creen que una mocosa como esta merece ser madre?- dice el rey- una mocosa calenturienta, que no pudo aguantar un mes para acostarse con el primer semental que se encontró-

-¡cierre la boca, que está hablando de mi hija!- dice Bast furioso por todo lo que el grifo decía.

-o jo jo, pero que tenemos aquí, la verdad, ni me di cuenta, de que estabas aquí, de hecho, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí- dice el rey con una sonrisa.

\- ELLAS SON MI ESPOSA E HIJA, CLARO QUE DEBO ESTAR AQUÍ- dice Bast furioso.

-jeje, pero que buen padre eres- dice con ironía.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO!- dice Bast.

-¡Bast por favor…. cálmate!- dice Twilight tomando a su esposo, e intentando obligarlo a retomar asiento.

-¡Bast! Fuera de la junta ¡ahora!- dice Cadance con severidad.

-pe… pero- dice el mas sumiso.

-vete, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí- dice Cadance con seriedad.

El unicornio se levanta de su asiento y se dirige ala salida dando pasos lentos.

-jeje, te lo dije- dice Crow Wings.

-¡tú cállate!- dice Bast intentando arremeter contra él, pero en eso unos guardias lo toman y se lo llevan arrastrando.

-muy bien, ya que el se fue, sigamos….. Seguí leyendo el documento, y encontré muchos detalles, los cuales me parecen inauditos para una "princesa" alicornio- dice el grifo mientras relee el documento- ¿enserio no lo leyeron?-

-nosotros si- dicen los dignatarios de Maretonia.

-aja, ponis ¿alguien que no sea poni o grifo leyó el documento entero?- dice Crow Wings, pero nadie responde- je, me lo suponía... veamos, descuidos de salud por parte de los padres, actividades indebidas por parte de la hija ¡ignorancia total de los padres hacia su hija menor!-

-¿Quién escribió ese documento?- dice Luna.

-fueron…. Algunos investigadores, tanto grifos como ponis- dice Celestia.

-ustedes. Se atrevieron a dejar abandonada a su hija menor, una niña, de solo 8 años- dice el grifo, no lo sé, pero eso hasta para mi es cruel-

-tiene 11- dice Lúthien en voz baja.

-esta pobre niña, estuvo sola, sin sus padres, que se fueron de la ciudad- continua el grifo- valla, pero cuantos valores infunden en sus hijas, bravo- dice con ironía mientras aplaudía.

-¡mi hija estaba muriendo!- dice Twilight de repente.

-muriendo, oh si, déjeme ver eje, hemorragias internas, causadas por fracturas que no se trataron a tiempo- lee en voz alta Crow Wings- en otras palabras, lo que le paso a su hija, fue enteramente su culpa-

-¡usted cierre la boca, no sabe lo que es cuidar a un hijo enfermo!- dice Twilight ya llorando.

-¿no lo sé? ¿Usted no conoce a mi hija verdad?- dice Crow Wings con un tono severo- ella fue mordida por una serpiente arbórea venenosa, una pain morada, una de las serpientes más venenosas que existen, eso fue hace cuatro años, desde entonces, pese a que se le dio el antídoto a tiempo, tiene un padecimiento muy severo, que hasta el momento, no hemos podido curarle- dice con severidad- su salud es delicada, y constantemente sufre por los efectos secundarios aun latentes del veneno- dice el con seriedad, mientras miraba a Twilight con una mirada acecina, intimidando a la yegua.

-no se atreva a decir que no sé cómo cuidar de un niño enfermo, es difícil, y requiere de mucha responsabilidad y dedicación, y por lo que veo en este documento, usted es muy irresponsable, y poco cuidadosa con sus hijas- dice el rey, apuñalándola donde más le duele.

-A ESTA FAMILIA SE LE DIO UNA OPORTUNIDAD- dice el rey con superioridad, como si de un juez se tratara.

-¡objeción!- dice Celestia de repente.

-todo de lo que se le acusa, no tienen las suficientes bases, por tres años separamos a una familia entera, y lo que el insinúa es que es mejor que unas niñas estén en lugares diferentes, que con sus padres- dice Celestia con severidad.

-¡esto es algo que no tiene nombre! La separación ni siquiera debió darse en un principio, este ha sido uno de los castigos más crueles que se han dado- dice Luna.

-¡estoy de acuerdo con las princesas!- dice Fancy Pants.

-¿les tengo que recordar, la vergüenza que estas niñas nos hicieron pasar hace 3 años?- dice el rey grifo- ¡la pelea infantil de estas niñas fue noticia mundial, todos se enteraron en muy poco tiempo! ¡Su acto no solo las expuso a ellas! ¡Si no también a nosotros! ¡Se suponía que estas mocosas, serian algún día parte de nuestra orden! ¡Pero si ellas actúan así desde niñas, no quiero ni imaginar lo que aran cuando sean mayores de no ser qué se les imponga una reprimenda!-

-¡tiene razón!- dice el señor de los minotauros- ¡aquella noticia fue la causa por la que se nos restó credibilidad y control sobre los nuestros! Desde el incidente de aquellas mocosas, muchos de los de mi pueblo ahora se toman de broma nuestro trabajo como gobernantes, ¡se dice que no hacemos nada por el pueblo!-

-esas niñas tienen que tener modales, no pueden actuar así unas princesas- dice la reina de los perros diamantes.

-¡eso fue hace tres años!- dice Luna.

-aun así, el daño continua, esta niña no parece haber aprendido nada, cuando todos se enteren de su embarazo se manifestara un caos- dice uno de los concejales del rey grifo.

-se suponía que esta niña creciera en estos tres años, pero parece que tres años en el imperio de Cristal no le enseñaron nada- dice el dragón.

-¿Cómo una pelea entre dos hermanas puede generar tanto problema?- dice Fancy Pants- ¡no podemos seguir con esta tontería!-

-¡no podemos seguir permitiendo esta irresponsabilidad en las princesas alicornio!- dice el rey grifo.

-parece que vivir más de 1000 años, no les han enseñado nada sobre el orden y control de un pueblo- dice el señor de los minotauros.

-¡esto es un cargo muy grande para unas simples yeguas!- dice uno de los concejales del rey grifo.

-¿se supone que este es el futuro de Equestria?- dice el rey grifo- jeje, con razón no han logrado avanzar nada en todos estos años-

-¡SILENCIO!- dice uno de los dignatarios de Maretonia.

-con todo esto, vemos que todo se recurrirá a una votación- dice uno de los dignatarios.

-los que estén a favor de que la familia Sparkle se reúna levante la mano, casco o garra- dice y en eso, las tres princesas de Equestria, Fancy Pants , dos de los dignatarios y para sorpresa de ellos, uno de los grifos votaron a favor.

-solo 8 botaron….- piensa Twilight nerviosa.

-los que estén de acuerdo que el castigo continúe- dice otro dignatario, y el resto de los grifos, el dragón, la reina de los perros diamantes, el señor de los minutauros, el príncipe Blueblood y el resto del consejo votaron.

-son 17 votos contra 8, la orden concluye este caso, lo sentimos mucho señora Sparkle, pero no regresara con sus hijas- dice uno de los dignatarios con seriedad.

-¡no por favor!- suplica Twilight.

-¡no podemos hacer esto!- dice Luna.

-Luna por favor sientan te- dice Celestia, pues era consiente que su hermana también estaba en la línea roja al ser bastante agresiva en las reuniones cuando algo lo le parecía.

-¡pero hermana, no podemos permitir esto!- dice Luna.

-no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento- dice Cadance con frialdad.

-¡madre!- dice Lúthien abrazando a Twilight.

-¡hija!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se escucha, todos voltean y ven a Starlight entrando de repente y corriendo hasta su madre.

-¡no pueden hacer esto! ¡no pueden alejarme de mi mami otra vez!- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas frente al consejo.

-hija… por favor…- dice Twilight.

-¡yo quiero mucho a mi mami! ¡por favor!- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas y sollozos mientras se aferraba fuertemente de su madre y hermana.

-¿en verdad se atreven a separar a esta potrilla de su madre otra vez?- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¡por favor, quiero estar con mi mami!- dice Starlight.

El rey grifo se levanta de su asiento y camina hasta la familia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice Twilight abrasando fuertemente a Starlight y ocultando su rostro contra su pecho.

-veamos- dice el rey grifo sacando la carpeta y revisando los documentos.

-según el reporte de actitud de tu hija, solo 10 en las clases, es muy sociable y amigable, le gustan los arcoíris, es obediente, y educada con sus mayores, ahora veamos el tuyo- lee el señor grifo- el del que mes que te pusimos aprueba con ella, la potrilla se portó bien, no hay cambios, pero en cambio tú, desinterés, irresponsabilidad, falta de cuidado, ignoraste y abandonaste a Starlight para ir al imperio de Cristal- dice muy pensativo.

-ya le dije… mi hija mayor… estaba muy delicada- dice Twilight.

-si… ya lo dijiste, pero esta niña ha demostrado gran mejoría, y creo que no sería justo que le ágamos esto a esta potrilla tan adorable- dice el rey grifo.

-Sugiero que se haga una votación para que esta niña se reúna con su madre- dice el rey grifo.

-aquellos que estén a favor de que Starlight regrese a su madre- dice Celestia, y en eso el primero en levantar la garra es el rey grifo, seguido de sus allegados y la mayoría del consejo, los únicos que votaron en contra fue Blueblood y el señor de los minotauros.

-muy bien queda decidido- dice el rey grifo.

-¡mami!- dice Starlight abrasándola fuertemente.

-gracias… pero… ¿Qué pasara con Lúthien?- dice Twilight.

-se le pondrá a prueba nuevamente hasta el nacimiento de sus hijos- dice uno de los dignatarios de Maretonia.

-regresara con migo al imperio de Cristal- dice Cadance.

-no lo creo- dice el rey grifo con soberbia.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Cadance.

-que si esta niña no aprendió nada en tres años, es porque tú no le enseñaste nada- dice el rey con una sonrisa.

-¡PERO QUE DICEN!- dice Cadance alterada.

-lamento decir que él tiene razón, si Lúthien ah de regresar a la observación, deberá ser otro miembro del consejo que no seas tú- dice uno de los dignatarios.

-exacto- dice el rey grifo- yo me ofrezco a ser el tutor de esta princesa- dice levantando la garra.

-¡No!- dice Twilight.

-¡yo también me ofrezco!- dice Celestia levantándose de repente.

-okei, dos candidatos, jeje, igual que la última vez- dice el rey con seriedad.

-primero hay que definir, cual es el mejor lugar para la princesa- dice uno de los dignatarios.

-muy bien, hay que tomar en cuenta muchas cosas, como el hecho de su educación, jeje, debo decir que mi raza tiene una de las mejores universidades de el mundo, en historia y ciencias- dice el grifo con soberbia.

-la escuela de magia de Canterlot, es una de las mejores de toda Equestria- dice Celestia.

-la magia no es nada contra las ciencias, Celestia- dice el rey grifo.

-pero si es una princesa alicornio, lo mejor es que entre a una escuela de magia- dice Luna.

-su cultura está muy atrasada, se confían mucho en la magia, cuando hay otras posibilidades con la mecánica y la investigación de lo natural- dice el rey- no es nada malo que estudie otras áreas ¿no creen?-

-otro punto que se debe tomar en cuenta es su salud, ahora que está embarazada su salud debe ser mejor cuidada y monitoreada- dice uno de los dignatarios.

-¡el mejor centro médico de toda Equestria es el del imperio de Cristal!- dice Cadance.

-si pero tu estas fuera- dice el señor de los minotauros.

-el sentro médico de Canterlot es el segundo mejor de Equestria- dice Celestia.

-de Equestria- recalca el rey grifo- ¿acaso tengo que recordarles que muchos de los avances médicos más recientes se atribuyen a los de mi raza?- dice el rey grifo- de no ser por nosotros, quizás nunca hubieran logrado el primer trasplante de corazón a un poni- dice el grifo.

-eso fue hace 40 años- dice Celestia.

-aun así, nosotros hemos avanzado mucho en el campo de la medicina- dice el grifo.

-nuevamente, todo se reducirá a una votación- dice un dignatario.

-Aquellos que quieran que Lúthien sea resguardada por la princesa Celestia levante el casco- dice otro de los dignatarios.

En esta votación, la votación hubiese sido a favor de Celestia, siendo que las votaciones de ambos bandos estaban parejos, y Celestia parecía tener la victoria ganada, de no ser que un boto entre todo el consejo hizo la diferencia, al ser el príncipe Blueblood quien voto a favor del rey grifo dándole a él la victoria.

-Jeje, creo que yo gane- dice el rey grifo con una sonrisa-muy bien, creo que yo seré tu tutor Lúthien Sparkle –


	16. Chapter 16

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 16. Bienvenida a las tierras de Mana.

La decisión fue tomada, ahora Lúthien tendrá que abandonar nuevamente a su familia e ir a un lugar mucho más lejano, fuera de las tierras de Equestria. Lúthien se encontraba posada al borde del carruaje mirando en dirección a las tierras que sobrevolaban, mirando a través de lo que paresía ser un inmenso lago, mirando su mismo reflejo a través de este mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba aquellos últimos momentos con sus padres, pues ese mismo día que se dio la noticia ella tuvo que partir de Canterlot, dejando atrás a todos los que le importan.

Flashback.

Lúthien se encontraba en los balcones de Canterlot junto a su madre y padre, todo estaba en silencio entre ellos, pues ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a mencionar alguna palabra, pues esto los había golpeado en lo más bajo y profundo de su ser, al no solo tener que estar separados de nuevo, si no en un reino diferente, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en unas tierras que ninguno de ellos conocían, no había nada que pudieran decir, nada que no hubieran dicho antes, que algún día regresarían, que todo estará bien, que todos estarán reunidos de nuevo como una verdadera familia, esas palabras ya parecían no tener valor, al ya ser tantas decepciones y desilusiones, y cuando parecía que tendrían una oportunidad para estar juntos de nuevo, de la nada esta se desvanece frente a ellos como si nunca fuese realidad este sueño que la familia Sparkle tenía.

-es hora de irnos- dice uno de los guardias que escoltaban al rey de repente, terminando con el silencio depresivo que predominaba en la familia.

Entre tanto silencio y a vista de que les quedaba poco tiempo para que el carruaje del rey grifo partiera, solo dos palabras surgieron de los labios de Lúthien- los amo- dice la princesa con un tono inexpresivo mientras se daba la media vuelta y estaban por darse la media vuelta cuando en eso Twilight la toma por el casco.

-yo también te amo- dice ella entre lágrimas abrasándola fuertemente y le susurra al oído- cuídate de ellos, cuida a tus bebés- Twilight se separa de su hija y lentamente avanza hacia el castillo.

Lúthien estaba a punto de dirigirse a donde estaba el rey grifo pero en eso esta nota a Bast frente a ella, mirándola con una mirada inexpresiva y fría.

-pa…. Padre…- dice Lúthien con un nudo en la garganta.

-si te hubieras cuidado quizás esto no habría pasado- era lo que Bast quería decirle en ese momento, pero a vista de que el mismo se daba cuenta de lo cruel y severo que estas palabras resonarían en la mente de Lúthien decidió mejor decirle- tu madre y yo te seguiremos esperando- dice dándose la media vuelta.

Ambos se retiran, pues pese a que querían estar hay hasta que Lúthien ya no sea perceptible por la distancia, ni Twilight ni Bast tenían ánimos ni humor de ver al rey grifo que estaba posado en el carruaje, de echo en ambos el infierno ardía y posiblemente si de repente el rey se les apareciera enfrente a ambos les darían ganas de por lo menos tumbarlo de su carruaje de un puñetazo en la cara, cosa que no se resistían, pero a sabiendas de que esto solo terminaría empeorando las cosas para todos, decidieron mejor alejarse.

Lúthien sube a la carroza del rey, sentándose un tanto alejado de él.

-¿y tus padres?- dice el rey grifo arqueando una ceja, pero Lúthien no le responde- je, pero que groseros son, al no estar aquí para verte partir-

-ya estamos listos para partir señor- dice uno de sus guardias.

-muy bien, ¡adelante! ¡qué tengo que estar en casa para antes del atardecer!- dice el rey con voz imponente y en eso los grifos que tiraban de su carroza parten y emprenden el vuelo a toda prisa. Mientras la carroza se alejaba velozmente de Canterlot, Twilight y Bast miraban desde una ventana como su hija se alejaba nuevamente de ellos, y esta vez ellos no tienen la confianza de verla pronto o que por lo menos ella estará a salvo en aquel sitio que será su nuevo hogar.

Fin del Flashback.

-mamà… papà….- dice Lúthien con tristeza mientras veía pasar los árboles y las nubes por detraer de la carroza.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

Twilight y Bast estaban llegando junto a su hija Starlight.

-¡finalmente en casa!- dice Starlight saltando de la carroza y corriendo contra el castillo con gran emoción, la potrilla amarilla era la única que se mostraba alegre, pues los demás Spike, Bast y sobretodo Twilight, pese a que estaban contentos de que Starlight por fin allá regresado con ellos, aun sentían pendiente y tristeza por no tener a Lúthien con ellos.

-tranquila cariño…. Hoy…. Em…. Es un buen día…. Starlight está con nosotros ahora- dice Bast tomando a Twilight por los hombros.

-si…. Supongo que tienes razón- dice ella con inexpresividad.

-vamos…. No podemos hacer esperar a Starlight- dice Bast con un tono suave.

En eso ven llegar al resto de las portadoras, las cuales se notaban algo intrigadas por la situación actual, querían saber todo lo que había pasado.

-¡Twilight!- dice Pinkie pie saltando de repente hasta con ellos.

-hola chicas…- dice Twilight inexpresiva.

-hola…- dice Bast.

-¡regrese!- dice Starlight saltando contra Pinkie Pie.

-¡hola Starlight!- dice Pinkie Pie desde el suelo.

-¡estoy en casa, estoy en casa, y esta vez no me iré!- dice la potrilla abrasando fuertemente a Pinkie Pie.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-wow… ¿eso significa que?- dice Applejack.

-hora yo seré la que se encargara de cuidar a mi niña- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!- dicen todas al unísono.

-lamentamos no haberte acompañado pero estábamos muy ocupadas- dice Rarity.

-además fue un poco apresurado, no me dio tiempo de buscar una niñera para mis niños- dice Applejack apenada.

-no importa chicas….- dice Twilight suspirando.

-¡hey a mí nadie me aviso que irían a Canterlot!- dice Pinkie Pie- si me hubieran dicho, habría partido en el primer tren inmediatamente, no importa si era de un día para otro, yo estaría hay de inmediato- dice ella cruzándose de cascos.

-qué bueno que nadie le dijo nada- piensa Twilight.

-¿Dónde está Lúthien?- dice Blu.

-no está- dice Bast con un tono severo y cortante.

-acaso ¿ella- dice Fluttershy.

-el consejo… decidió que ella aún no estaba lista para regresar a mi lado- dice Twilight con un tono depresivo.

-¡pero por que!- dice Pinkie Pie alterada.

-por qué no se lo preguntan a Blu- dice Bast con un tono amenazador.

-Bast por favor- dice Twilight.

-perdona- dice Bast suspirando- hija ¿Por qué no vamos a tu cuarto?-

-solo si jugamos te- dice Starlight entre risitas.

-si cariño, juguemos al te- dice Bast con una sonrisa.

-y te pondrás el tutu que te hice- dice Starlight con una riza traviesa.

-solo si prometes no tomar fotos- dice Bast con seriedad.

-jajaja okei- dice Starlight sacándole la lengua.

-vamos pues- dice Bast, y ambos se van al castillo.

-jeje, se pondrá un tutu- dice Pinkie con una risa traviesa mientras de la nada saca una cámara digital, y estaba a punto de seguir a Bast, pero Applejack la toma por la cola para que no dé un paso más.

-¿a qué se refiere con….?- dice Rarity mirando de reojo a Blu.

-em…. Bueno…. Blu cariño…. No quieres acompañar a tu tía Pinkie Por un pastel para Starlight- dice Twilight.

-bueno…. Está bien- dice Blu y en eso este queda bastante perplejo al leer los pensamientos de Twilight.

-¿Blu? ¿te pasa algo?- dice Fluttershy un poco preocupada al ver al unicornio azul inmóvil.

-¿eh? ¡si, si! i… iré por ese pastel…. – dice Blu nervioso.

-por favor- dice Twilight.

-iré por el pastel... ¡Solo espero no perderme de algo interesante!- dice Pinkie Pie accediendo a ir por el pastel- si algo interesante pasa me cuentan ¿eh?- dice guiñándonos el ojo.

Twilight lleva al resto de sus amigas adentro del castillo.

-igual se terminaran enterando pronto- dice Twilight suspirando.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- dice Applejack.

-¿si lo sabremos de todas formas por que no quieres que Blu esté presente?- dice Rainbow Dash extrañada.

-¡no me digas que ella esta!- dice Rarity.

-Blu…. Y ella….- dice Fluttershy asombrada y un poco decepcionada de Blu.

-está embarazada- dice Twilight con inexpresividad- por eso… no quieren regresármela- dice ella entre lágrimas.

-tranquila… tranquila….- dice Applejack.

-no te preocupes… seguramente Cadance cuidara bien de ella- dice Rarity.

-¡pero es que ya no está ni siquiera en Equestria!- dice Twilight con cólera.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Fluttershy con miedo.

-que ella…. Ya no está en Equestria… se la llevaron al imperio de los grifos- dice Twilight con cólera.

-se la llevaron…- dice Fluttershy atónita.

-al imperio de los grifos….- dice Rarity igual de sorprendida.

-no sé qué le hagan a mi niña y sus bebés- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-be…. Bebés….- dice Fluttershy atónita.

-¡son gemelos!- dice Rarity alterada.

Más tarde, lejos de Equestria.

-no. no son gemelos... Son... Ella va a tener trillizos- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-hemos llegado- dice el rey grifo con seriedad, en eso Lúthien despierta de sus lagunas mentales que tubo casi todo el camino, y mira al frente, su primera impresión fue de asombro a ver a lo lejos posado sobre la sima de una montaña solitaria, un inmenso castillo formado con una serie de arcos de inmenso tamaño, y una serie de pilares con figuras talladas de lo que parecían ser raíces o espinas y una serie de estatuas del tamaño de edificios, que rodeaban el terreno igual que torres de vigilancia.

-estos son los 7 grandes reyes de Mana, a lo largo de la historia ha habido cientos de gobernante, pero estos 7 fueron los más grandes de todos ellos- dice el rey grifo al notar como Lúthien quedo boquiabierta al ver semejantes estatuas de los antiguos reyes grifos.

-dudo mucho que algún día yo los acompañe- dice el rey en voz baja mientras miraba a una de las estatuas más grandes no muy lejos de donde ellos sobrevolaban- ¿verdad abuelo?-

Las 7 estatuas estaban alrededor del castillo y de una gran ciudad que yacía a los pies de la montaña solitaria.

-princesa, bienvenida al reino de Zei, la capital de las tierras de Mana- dice el rey grifo con seriedad.

Por más cólera y rencor que Lúthien sentía en su corazón, el ver tan impresionante reino, sobretodo en el detalle, belleza y majestuosidad de las construcciones, la princesa no pudo evitar sentir emoción y asombro ante esto, en especial porque ella era amante de la arquitectura.

Las construcciones, los arcos, las esculturas y edificaciones de estilo barrocas y neogóticas, eran un deleite visual para cualquier amante de arquitectura, o incluso entre seres de una cultura más limitada no serían capases de pasar por desapercibido tal majestuosidad y hermosura de esta ciudad.

El carruaje aterriza en lo que vendría siendo una especie de pista de aterrizaje, con una serie de dibujos tallados en los suelos, muchas aves se alborotan a su llegada por lo que salen volando en todas direcciones.

-¡Whisper!- dice el rey al bajar de la carroza, y de repente llega un grifo de compostura delgada, pero al mismo tiempo atlético, de color amarillo claro con algunas partes de su cuerpo negras y azules, con ojos cafés oscuros.

-dígame señor- dice el joven grifo.

\- 7.5 segundos- dice el rey mirando un cronometro- ¿Dónde estabas?-

-cuidando de la princesa como me lo ordeno- dice el grifo.

\- 7.5 segundos, mmmm nada mal, quizás el próximo año te mande a ti en los juegos de Equestria- dice el rey.

-je me encantaría señor- dice Whisper con una ligera sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie.

-¿me puedes hacer un favor?- dice el rey grifo.

-claro señor- dice Whisper.

-lleva a esta princesa a la habitación de huéspedes- dice el rey.

-¿la que siempre usamos para las visitas de las princesas Luna o Celestia?- dice Whisper.

-mmmmmm, No Esa es muy pequeña y creo que no se ha limpiado en 10 años, no, llévala a la verdadera habitación de huéspedes- dice el rey- mmmm llévala a la que está en la torre norte, cerca del centro médico-

-si señor- dice asintiendo.

-lleva sus…. Cosas…. Creí haberte dicho que empacaras- dice el rey al notar que Lúthien no tenía equipaje.

-en estos tres años yo no viví en Canterlot… no había nada que traer- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-okei….- dice el rey- llévala a su cuarto- dice suspirando.

Whisper lleva a Lúthien a través de los pasillos del inmenso castillo, pasando por una serie de sirvientes y guardias que se quedaron algo intrigados al ver a Lúthien, quien era una alicornio en un reino de grifos, eso no era algo que no se veía todos los días, ni siquiera tratándose de la princesa Luna o Celestia que en raras ocasiones han venido a este reino a lo largo de toda su historia.

Los grifos no sabían si reverenciarse, ser indiferentes o agresivos ante la visitante, pues entre esta raza había una especie de amor odio ante todos los ponis.

Lúthien mas que estar atenta a los grifos que la miraban con curiosidad, ella prestaba más atención en la estructura y la decoración estilo barroca de los pasillos y muros de la ciudad.

-por favor princesa, no se retrase- dice Whisper con un tono sumiso y amable.

-si….- dice Lúthien acelerando un poco el paso, es en ese momento que Whisper nota la pata de palo que la yegua tenía en lugar de uno de sus cascos delanteros, el grifo se quedó mirando solo de reojo el casco de palo notando como este se movía igual que un casco de poni normal, cosa que lo sorprendía bastante y hacia que barias preguntas pasaran por su mente.

-¡cuidado!- dice Lúthien de repente, en eso el grifo voltea y choca con un pilar de gran tamaño, y este da un sentón de repente.

-ouch….- dice el grifo mientras se sobaba el pico.

-¿estás bien?- dice Lúthien.

-si….- dice el grifo levantándose- ya casi llegamos es por aquí.

Los dos continúan su camino, hasta llegar a una especie de torre que se dividía por varios niveles en lo alto, distinguiéndose barias puertas, mas sin embargo….

-¿no hay escaleras?- dice Lúthien.

-¿escaleras?- dice Whisper pensativo- ¡oh ya! No, las escaleras son innecesarias para mi pueblo- dice grifo agitando sus alas- solo hay escaleras en el centro médico, y creo que ni son escaleras, más bien son rampas- dice el pensativo - ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes volar?-

-bueno….- dice Lúthien algo pensativa, pues aunque aún ya era capaz de volar, el médico le dijo que lo mejor era que evitase mover sus alas por un tiempo.

-si no puedes hay un elevador por ahí, pero funciona por medio de engranes y palancas, es algo complejo, la verdad casi no los usamos- dice el grifo.

-¿y por qué los tienen?- dice Lúthien algo curiosa.

-porque la última vez que vinieron miembros del consejo a una junta se quejaron porque no podían llegar a sus habitaciones, así que se mandaron a construir estos elevadores.

-jeje, originalmente estos elevadores eran grúas que se usaban para la construcción, pero se adaptaron para que los ponis y otros seres no capases de volar pudieran llegar a sus habitaciones- dice el grifo.

-jeje, entiendo- dice Lúthien- em… ¿podemos usar el ascensor? Es que mis alas…. No es bueno que las mueva mucho-

-claro, ven, te enseñare cómo funcionan- dice Whisper, y en eso ambos entran al ascensor.

-veras em…. La la palanca de aquí se gira tres veces a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, así se desbloqueara el ancla que detiene el ascensor, luego giras esta palanca para estabilizar y hacer un contrapeso, después seleccionas entre estos números el piso al que quieres ir, se tiene que apretar 5 veces ¿eh? Luego giras esta palanca hasta llegar al piso que quieres llegar- explica Whisper.

-no crees…. Que lo hicieron demasiado complejo… ¿no sería más fácil solo poner los números de los pisos y listo?- dice Lúthien extrañada.

-lo que pasa es que así funcionaban antes esos ascensores, pero la princesa jugaba mucho con los botones subiendo y bajando el ascensor sin parar- dice Whisper- con esto por lo menos los niños ya no usaran el ascensor para jugar-

-creo que entiendo- dice Lúthien mientras se acercaba a las palancas y empezaba a moverlas para así poder llegar a su habitación.

-¿quieres que te ayude?- dice Whisper.

-no…. Solo así aprendo- dice Lúthien mientras giraba la palanca pero esta estaba atascada, así que usa su magia para apoyarse y poder elevar el ascensor.

Finalmente llegaron al piso superior, donde se encontraba la habitación de Lúthien.

-muy bien llegamos- dice el grifo tomando la perilla y abriendo la puerta.

-¿no hay llave?- dice Lúthien algo temerosa.

-estas puertas no se sierran con llave- dice el grifo y en eso este ve como la yegua se mostraba algo insegura- pero hay seguro…- dice cerrando la puerta- coloca esta cadenita contra esta erranura que tiene la puerta.

\- y con eso mi puerta ya no se abrirá….- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad pues ella sabía que esa cadenita se rompería fácilmente con un azote contra la puerta.

-bueno…. Me retiro…. Si se te ofrece algo…. Solo llámame- dice el grifo suspirando- la cena es dentro de una hora, vendré por ti- dice este y sale por la puerta y sale volando rápidamente. Lúthien rápidamente cierra la puerta con la cadenita y en eso nota.

-así que no hay llave ¿eh?- dice ella al notar una cerradura en la puerta, pues esta si tenía llave, solo que por alguna razón no se la entregaron. Ella coloca tras de la puerta un sofá y mira a su alrededor, notando que su habitación no era para nada fea, quizás era un poco más pequeña que la suya en el imperio de cristal, pero seguía siendo más grande que la de su casa en el castillo de la harmonía.

Ella sigue caminando, notando que aquellos arcos que formaban la estructura del castillo también estaban presentes en su habitación, mostrando barios arcos a lo largo de las dimensiones de su cuarto y que por encima del techo concluían en lo que parecería una especie de telaraña o estrella.

-si no fuera que estoy aquí contra mi voluntad, probablemente me sentiría en el paraíso- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad, pues en si su habitación era todo lo que ella soñaba y admiraba de la arquitectura perfecta, pero el hecho de estar lejos de su familia la hacían odiar su situación, pero tampoco podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba y fascinaba la estética de esta cultura, y su afición al arte y la arquitectura neoclásica.

Lúthien se recuesta sobre su cama y mira en dirección al techo, mirando las columnas que conformaban los soportes de su habitación.

-espero que todo salga bien- dice Lúthien mientras mira su vientre y empieza acariciarlo con suavidad.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, era de tarde pero Starlight aún se encontraba afuera del castillo, jugando con sus muchas amigas mientras desde un balcón se encontraba Twilight sentada en un catre mirando a su hija jugar.

-cariño…. La cena esta lista- dice Bast llegando con ella.

-si, en un momento- dice Twilight sin dirigirle la mirada.

-cariño…. Por favor- dice Bast con un tono suave y tomándola del casco.

-nuestra niña regreso- dice Twilight con un tono inexpresivo mientras miraba a Starlight correr por los alrededores junto a sus amigas al jugar a las traes.

-si… lo se…. Ella es muy linda- dice Bast mientras la tomaba por los hombros y le hacía un ligero masaje.

-Lúthien…. Aún falta ella…. Ella también debería estar aquí con nosotros- dice Twilight.

-no te preocupes cariño- dice Bast dándole un beso en la mejilla- ven a cenar por favor-

-Si…. esta bien- Dice ella levantándose.

En eso se escucha a Spike llamando a Starlight para que entrara a cenar, la potrilla inmediatamente corre hasta el castillo e invita a sus amigas a cenar.

Más tarde en el reino de Zei Lúthien se encontraba aun recostada en su cama, sin ánimos de hacer nada, la yegua se encontraba de muy mal humor, y también un poco triste, es entonces que se escucha que tocan a su puerta, la yegua voltea y decide mejor no hacer caso y hunde su rostro en la almohada. pero se escucha el insistente toque a su puerta, ella decide no hacer caso a esto, y sigue recostada en su cama, intentando ignorar todo el asunto, pero quien tocaba la puerta era muy insistente y continuaba.

-aj, ¿si tanto interés tiene por entrar porque no intenta abrir la puerta?- piensa ella con fastidio mientras se levantaba y miraba en dirección a la puerta con fastidio- estoy segura que cualquiera podría entrar quiera o no- piensa ella mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la puerta, Lúthien retira el sofá que obstruía el paso de la puerta, quitaba la cadenita de la puerta y la abría de un solo tirón.

-¿Qué quieres?- dice ella con irritación.

-es hora de cenar - dice Whisper con educación.

-¿eh?- dice Lúthien extrañada.

-el rey te espera abajo- dice Whisper con educación.

-dile que no tengo hambre- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-él me dijo que si decías eso, te recordara que tienes que alimentarte por cuatro así que no tienes opción- dice Whisper algo pensativo.

-aja, lo que digas ¿y que ara si no quiero comer aun así?- dice Lúthien con severidad.

En eso Whisper saca unas tarjetas y empieza a revisarlas de una por una- aja, esta es la que buscaba, ejem, recuerda que estas a prueba y que si te portas grosera con el rey no asegura que te reúnas con tu familia otra vez- lee el grifo en una tarjeta.

-si lo que digas- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad, en eso el grifo cambia de tarjeta.

-eso incluye tus bebes…. Te separaran de ellos cuando nazcan…. – lee el grifo algo sorprendido- hay…. No sabía que estabas….- dice el algo apenado.

Lúthien se queda con la mirada perdida, mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba su vientre- está bien- dice ella con sumisión.

-vamos….- dice Whisper mientras acompañaba a Lúthien al gran comedor del rey.

Al llegar al gran comedor, Lúthien se mostró bastante sorprendida por el gran detalle de la extensión de las paredes, la forma de el gran salón, con estatuillas de grifos en los taluds de los pilares.

-demonios…. Esto no puede empeorar ¿cierto?- piensa ella pues no podía dejar de sentir emoción y afición por la arquitectura del castillo, los cuales chocaban con sus sentimientos de odio y rencor hacia el rey grifo. Sin embargo ya al mirar hacia la mesa, no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente mal al ver varios platillos de carne, entre los que más destacaban eran serpientes azadas, langostas y un cerdo asado.

-cierto… olvide que ustedes no comen carne- dice el rey grifo mientras le quitaba la piel a una serpiente azada y comenzaba a mordisquear el largo cuerpo de la serpiente.

-dios- dice Lúthien mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus cascos.

-oh bien- dice el rey suspirando- Whisper tendrás que darle de tu comida- dice suspirando.

-si señor- dice Whisper entregándole a Lúthien un plato con ensalada.

-em…. Gracias- dice la yegua- pero…..-

-le diré al chef que me prepare otra, tu come- dice Whisper suspirando.

-disculpe princesa, pero como ve, no estoy muy acostumbrado a tener visitas de ponis y caballos, comúnmente a mi reino mis invitados son dragones y uno que otro minotauro con afición a la carne de serpiente- dice el rey suspirando.

-si…..- dice Lúthien.

-otra cosa más que agregar a mi lista de deberes- dice el Rey.

-señor, mientras esta mi ensalada le llevare su cena a la princesa- dice Whisper.

-si por favor- dice el Rey suspirando.

En eso Lúthien nota que la cena de la princesa era un plato de avena y un té, por unos instantes ella se preguntó por qué la princesa no había venido a cenar.

-¿no comerás la ensalada?- dice el rey al notar que la princesa ni había tocado su plato- come, se que lo necesitas-

Lúthien toma con su magia el tenedor dando movimientos bruscos y un tanto tiesos, lo hunde en la ensalada y se le queda mirando con seriedad.

-por favor come... no esta envenenado- dice el rey, la princesa toma su primer bocado rechinando los dientes, conteniendo su rabia, en eso el Rey deja sus cubiertos y se levanta con severidad contra la mesa.

-sé que mi hogar no es algo a lo que usted y su raza este acostumbrada, o considere cómoda, sé que mis costumbres les parecen fuera de lugar o incluso bárbaras ¡pero me temo que tendrá que acostumbrarse, yo soy su tutor y estas son mis tierras! si requiere algo yo veré la forma de que lo tenga ¡pero no permitiré faltas de respeto contra mi persona! O los míos - dice el Rey grifo con seriedad, mirando a Lúthien con una mirada acecina, la cual dejó sin habla a la princesa.

-ahora coma- dice el Rey, y Lúthien más por miedo que por hambre comienza a devorar la ensalada apresuradamente, cosa que no termino agradando nada al rey grifo, pero decidió ya no decirle nada.

-pero que voy a hacer con esta niña, no tiene educación- piensa el rey mientras se frotaba las cienes- ser el tutor de una princesa mal educada y embarazada, pero que horror- piensa el mientras miraba a Lúthien con severidad, notando como está la casi se ahogaba con la ensalada apresuradamente- nunca habría pedido ser tu tutor de no ser que te necesito-

Más tarde, en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, un gigantesco lobo azul se encontraba corriendo por el bosque sin parar, el lobo se mostraba bastante inquieto, él no estaba cazando, solo corría por todo el bosque, saltando los árboles y trepando las montañas, en eso este tropieza con una rama y cae de súbito por un borde, cayendo 10 metros contra el suelo, el lobo inmediatamente se levanta algo adolorido, en eso este se encoge y toma la forma de un unicornio azul.

-¡no puede ser! ¡No, no!- dice Blu algo alterado- ¡no es verdad! ¿O sí?- dice el unicornio algo confundido.

El unicornio se sienta contra un árbol mientras se rascaba la cabeza- leí su mente….. Ella pensó que….. Lúthien…. Esta…..- dice Blu bastante alterado.

-esa noche…. Pero… aj…. Va a tener un bebé….. Un bebé mío….- dice Blu algo alterado, este se levanta y comienza a caminar en círculos.

-voy a ser padre….. no sé cómo sentirme ante esto…..- dice Blu pensativo, el unicornio estaba muy confundido y algo avergonzado, arrepintiéndose de no haberse controlado esa noche.

-ella está embarazada….. Eso es lo que pensó Twilight…. ¿por eso no la habrán dejado regresar? ¿Ella no regresara por mi culpa?- dice Blu mientras se ponía a pensar en lo que esto significaría o las consecuencias que atraerían- ¿le quitaran al bebé cuando nazca?- se pregunta el algo preocupado.

-¡no! No pueden…. Nunca oí que el consejo fuese tan cruel en castigos….. no…. Pero…. Ya se la llevaron por 3 años…. Creo que tengo miedo que la separen de su bebé…. No quiero…..- piensa Blu- ¿ella querrá ser madre? ¿Cómo se habrá tomado ella la noticia?-

-desde que me di cuenta que la amaba….. Siempre quise establecerme con ella….. Tener una familia…. Vivir juntos- dice Blu bastante pensativo- estos últimos años e ahorrado mucho…. Quería comprar una casa… solo por ella.

-aun soy muy joven…. Pero…. Si ella decide quedarse con el bebé…. No puedo dejarla sola en esto….- Piensa Blu- voy a ser padre…..- dice Blu ilusionando e imaginado como sería tener un bebé con Lúthien.

-jeje un bebé- dice Blu entre risitas.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de hay un poni encapuchado se encontraba observando al unicornio con recelo, este no era ningún otro más que Galben Nevinovat.

-¿pero qué voy a hacer con tigo pequeño idiota?- dice Galben suspirando, mientras observaba desde una nube como el unicornio seguía pensando y planteándose la idea de ser padre- esto no puede seguir así, solo vigilo que no te metas en problemas- dice el encapuchado mientras se frotaba las cienes- y creo que ya te metiste en muchos problemas, aunque no en los que me esperaba- dice el con seriedad.

Pasan los minutos y finalmente el unicornio se transforma nuevamente en lobo y corre de regreso a Ponyville.

-hay va ese pequeño inmaduro- dice Galben Nevinovat con seriedad mientras divisa a lo lejos al lobo.

-valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí- se escucha con ironía.

-¡No!- dice Bast volteándose de repente y es entonces que algo lo golpea fuertemente, el encapuchado se estrella con fuerza contra el suelo, cayendo en un charco de fango.

-¡demonios Roz…. Roz Fang!- dice Galben entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie y estaba a punto de disparar un rayo contra otro ser, pero este lo toma por el cuerno y lo vuelve a derribar contra el fango.

-tranquilo jeje ¿o quieres hacer que ese perrito se entere que lo acosas?- dice un poni mucho más alto que Galben, este a primera vista era un unicornio encapuchado, el cual lo toma por el cuello y lo levanta- hay Galben mírate, pareces un vagabundo-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Roz?- dice Galben con severidad.

-uy…. Tranquilo viejo….. jejeje, Pero cuanto tiempo hermano mío- dice el encapuchado, descubriéndose el rostro, rebelando que se trataba de un unicornio negro de ojos rojos como la sangre y una larga cabellera rosada.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- dice Galben entre dientes.

-jeje, nunca deje de estar al tanto del paradero de mi hermano favorito- dice el unicornio negro de crin rosada mientras lo soltaba.

-¿hermano favorito? Je, lo que digas- dice Galben con seriedad mientras tosía.

-¿no me crees? Oh y yo que quiero tanto a mi hermanito menor- dice el unicornio con una falsa expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice Galben mientras se ponía de pie y en posición de defensa, como si en cualquier momento el otro sujeto lo fuese a atacar.

-¿uno no puede simplemente venir a ver cómo sigue su hermano menor?- dice el unicornio negro.

-solo eres mayor por 7 minutos- dice Galben Nevinovat con seriedad- y si en verdad fuera solo eso, me habrías visitado desde hace tanto tiempo-

-bueno es que se lo antisocial que eres, y no quería molestarte hermano-

-aja- dice Galben con seriedad.

-okei, tu ganas, la verdad es que no sabía dónde estabas en todos estos años, incluso creí que los hermanos de sangre te habían matado, o que ese maricon de Sgarock te había castrado, me asustaste hermano, 20 años sin saber de ti, creí que te había pasado algo- dice con un fingido tono de preocupación y tristeza.

-si lo que digas- dice Galben mientras prestaba atención a los movimientos del unicornio, esperando algún ataque sorpresivo por su parte- ya enserio ¿cómo me encontraste?-

-jeje, pues, recién hace poco me encontré con alguien que sabía de tu paradero-

-je enserio ¿Quién Roz?- dice Galben.

-jeje si- dice el unicornio mientras sacaba algo de su capucha- ¿no se te perdió algo hermano?- dice mostrándole un collar de oro blanco.

Galben Nevinovat mira con asombro aquel collar y solo una palabra salió de su boca-¡Shining!-


	17. Chapter 17

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 17. inseguridades y rencores.

La noticia de que Lúthien no regresaría afecto a todos, sobre todo a Twilight, que aun teniendo a su hija menor a su lado no lograba disimular toda la pena y dolor que sentía, ella estaba feliz que su hija Starlight estuviese con ellos, pero sin Lúthien ella no puede estar tranquila y más porque ahora ni siquiera está en el imperio de Cristal bajo el cuidado de su tía Cadance, si no que ahora está bajo la vigilancia del rey grifo al cual ella no le tiene mucha confianza y de echo no deja de pensar en que algo muy grabe estará a punto de pasar si ella continua bajo el poder de ese desgraciado.

Por más que Bast ha intentado calmarla y consolarla, el pobre unicornio amarillo no ha logrado nada, Twilight continua igual de mal cosa que lo preocupa bastante a él y también a Starlight quien en ocasiones se pregunta a si misma si su madre de verdad la quiere, pues el poca la atención y cariño que ha recibido de ella desde entonces, la potrilla a estado también algo triste por esto, pero por suerte Spike continua a su lado para consolarla y estar con ella, haciendo lo que a ella le gustaría que su madre también hiciera, estar con ella, jugar todo el día, preocuparse por su estado emocional etc.

Pese a que las princesas están intentando convencer al consejo nuevamente para que le den otra oportunidad a Twilight, por el momento no han podido hacer nada más que asegurar que cuando llegue el nacimiento de los bebés de Lúthien estos no se les separaran de ella a menos que la vida de los pequeños dependa de ello.

Los días pasan y las esperanzas y sueños de Twilight por reunirse nuevamente con toda su familia se están desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, los días pasan y Fluttershy a estado bastante preocupada, tanto por el estado de Twilight como el de Lúthien, ella sabe que está embarazada, y pese a que ya pasaron varios días desde que se enteró de la noticia ella no se lo ha contado a Blu, y no está segura si será buena idea contarle.

Fluttershy se encontraba preparando el desayuno para ella y su hijo, un par de huevos revueltos y un vaso de jugo de zanahoria, la pegaso amarilla se muestra bastante pensativa y nerviosa, todo esto que ha pasado últimamente no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

-Blu…. ¿Qué voy a hacer con tigo?- piensa Fluttershy mientras preparaba el jugo de zanahoria- solo tienes 15 años…. Y serás padre….-

Fluttershy empieza a preparar los platos de la mesa mientras pensaba- por otro lado… no estoy segura si te dejen tenerlos…. Quizás se los quiten al nacer… y eso me da mucho miedo…. Espero que no se los quiten… pobre Lúthien…. Pobre Twilight…-

-tengo que hablar con tigo Blu…. Muy seriamente…..- piensa ella con algo de inseguridad, en eso ella escucha un escándalo desde arriba, era Blu despertando de su sueño, este inmediatamente baja las escaleras muy exaltado.

-¡Madre porque no me despertaste!- dice Blu alterado.

-perdona…. Cre….cre…. creí que hoy descansarías- dice Fluttershy un poco temerosa por el repentino tono de su hijo.

-¡QUE! ¡No! ¡No madre!- dice Blu exaltado mientras tomaba una bufanda.

-pe… pero Applejack me dijo que…. Que… este fin de semana no te necesitaría- dice Fluttershy

\- conseguí un trabajo de fines de semana en la dulcería- dice Blu.

-pe… pero ¿Por qué?- dice Fluttershy preocupada.

\- necesito ganar más Dinero…..- dice Blu suspirando mientras corría a la puerta.

-no… ¿no desayunaras?- dice Fluttershy.

-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO! ¡ADIÓS!- dice el poni saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta, dando un fuerte golpe al salir y cerrar la puerta. Fluttershy se espanta un poco ante esto y no evita dar un sobresalto por esto dejando caer un plato que esta sostenía.

-lo…. Lo siento…- dice ella con un tono de voz poco audible- últimamente trabaja demasiado….- dice ella preocupada y se inca para recoger los trozos del plato que había roto por accidente, mientras una lagrima empieza a brotar de su mejilla.

Más tarde ella toma su canasta y su bolsa para salir al mercado para comprar los víveres que necesitaba tanto como para ella y Blu como sus animalitos.

-hola quiero 2 kilos de tomates- dice Fluttershy con un tono un tanto melancólico.

-Aquí tiene- dice la vendedora entregándole los tomates.

-muchas gracias- dice ella sacando 4 monedas y a punto de tomar los tomates.

-ejem- dice la vendedora con disgusto.

-¿sí? ¿Pasa algo?- dice Fluttershy algo triste.

\- el kilo de tomate subió a 3 monedas- dice la vendedora con seriedad.

-oh pero…. Hace dos días eran 2 bits….- dice Fluttershy con timidez- ¿Cuándo?-

-desde hoy, 3 monedas el kilo, aquí faltan 2bits- dice la vendedora con seriedad mientras extendía el casco.

-esta…. Está bien…. - Dice Fluttershy con sumisión mientras sacaba las monedas que le hacían falta.

La pegaso amarilla toma los tomates y los coloca en su canasta, en la cual ya tenía bastantes cosas, dado a que ella tenía pensado en surtir sus víveres de toda la semana hoy mismo pensando que Blu la ayudaría, pero ahora ella tiene que cargar sola todas estas cosas, y aunque quisiera comprar menos cosas no podría, pues su despensa está completamente vacía y tiene a muchas bocas que alimentar en su casita.

-buenas tardes…. Em… puede darme dos costales de maíz y un costal de avena- dice Fluttershy con timidez.

\- pero claro- dice el vendedor.

Fluttershy mira los costales y en eso recuerda como aquellos días en los que Blu la acompañaba este cargaba los costales sin problemas en su lomo, la pegaso amarillo intenta levantar uno de los costales y nota su excesivo peso, el cual ella apenas sería capaz de llevar uno, pero tratándose de tres costales y sumado a las demás cosas que lleva consigo, ella no veía como podría cargar esto ella sola.

\- disculpe ¿también podría prestarme una carretilla o una carreta?- dice Fluttershy al notar que no podía ni cargar un solo costal.

-lo siento pero no prestamos el equipo- dice el vendedor.

-¿rentarme?- dice ella mordiéndose el labio.

-oh lo siento pero tampoco rentamos las carretillas- dice el vendedor- solo los vendemos.

-cuanto…. ¿Cuánto cuestan?- dice Fluttershy.

\- 150 bits- dice el vendedor.

-¡150 bits!- dice ella exaltada y el vendedor asiente con la cabeza, Fluttershy se queda mirando su monedero, contando todo lo que tenía.

-tengo una más barata, cuesta 95 bits… pero….. No es de la misma calidad- dice el vendedor.

-de…. Démela….- dice Fluttershy con un nudo a la garganta mientras miraba los costales.

Fluttershy sale del mercado, ya de regreso a casa, arrastrando la carretilla barata que había comprado junto a todas las de más cosas que había comprado, dando pasos lentos, arrastrando los cascos, y sudando a montón ella estaba cargando sola todo lo que había comprado, no tardo mucho en que su espalda empezara a dolerle bastante, las llantas de la carretilla se atoraban con facilidad, no giraban del todo bien, y parecían que las cosas cada vez se hacían más y más pesadas para Fluttershy.

-vamos Fluttershy…. Ya casi….. Estas a medio camino….- dice ella mientras empezaba a escalar una pequeña colina, es a partir de aquí que cada paso que ella daba empezaba a lastimarla bastante en el torso y sus alas, pues las correas que la sujetaban empezaban a calarle la piel y generar mucha presión en su espalda.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡No!- dice ella entre dientes, ya a punto de dejarse caer, pero ella sabía que si lo hacia la carreta iría cuesta abajo, con ella arrastrándola si desidia dejar de esforzarse por subir, por lo que ella entierra bien los cascos contra el suelo e intenta seguir avanzando

-¡esto duele mucho!- piensa ella mientras empezaba a llorar y se mordía los labios, es entonces que las correas truenan y todas las cosas van cuesta abajo.

-¡Nooooooo!- dice Fluttershy mientras se daba la media vuelta e intento correr y alcanzar la carreta, pero ella era muy lenta y la carreta iba con todo, a toda velocidad, es entonces que la carreta se voltea y las cosas salen volando.

-¡Nooooooo!- dice ella y de repente todo se detiene manteniéndose en el aire, flotando a centímetros del suelo.

-¿pero?- dice ella algo sorprendida y en eso nota a lo lejos a un unicornio amarillo.

-¡estuvo cerca!- dice este yendo con Fluttershy.

-¡Bast! Gra…. Gracias- dice Fluttershy aliviada, y en eso está da un fuerte sentón en el suelo y mira su torso enrojecido.

-pero…. Haber déjame ver- dice Bast revisándola y notando como tenia bien enrojecida la espalda, incluso pudo notar algo de sangre brotándole.

-OH…. MY….- dice el unicornio exaltado.

-es…. Estoy bien…..- no…. No es nada….- dice Fluttershy mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

-esto es demasiado….. Creo que tengo que llevarte a un doctor- dice Bast preocupado.

-no…. Ya antes eh atendido este tipo de heridas…. Estaré bien- dice Fluttershy cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿estas segura?- dice Bast.

-si… muy segura….- dice Fluttershy- además ya me termine todo el dinero-

-bueno…..- dice Bast reacomodando todas las cosas de Fluttershy en la carreta, usando su magia y en eso este inspecciona la carreta- las correas se rompieron…. Este tipo de carretas ya no se hacen….-

-pero… ¿Cómo pudo romperse si es nueva?- dice Fluttershy.

-¿nueva?... ¿Cuánto te costó?- dice Bast frunciendo una ceja mientras miraba la carreta y notaba que está ya estaba algo oxidada y desgastada.

\- 95 bits…- dice Fluttershy con un tono poco audible.

-¡95 bits!... Pero….. Si las he visto venderse en 40…. ¡Y además estas carretas ya no se venden porque eran muy frágiles…!.- dice Bast exaltado.

-per…. Perdona…..- dice Fluttershy con miedo del tono de voz de Bast.

-no….. No te preocupes…. No es tu culpa….- dice Bast suspirando, y en eso este nota las heridas de Fluttershy.

-¡qué haces!- dice Fluttershy exaltada al verse envuelta en la magia de Bast.

-te llevare a casa…. Pero en ese estado no puedes caminar- dice Bast suspirando.

-es…. Está bien- dice Fluttershy mientras aterrizaba en la carreta, y usando su magia Bast arrastra la carreta y la lleva hasta la casa de Fluttershy, mientras tanto a lo lejos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta algo estaba observándolos desde el interior de una madriguera.

Bast lleva a Fluttershy a su casa y la ayuda con cargar las cosas y atenderla en sus heridas.

-esas correas baratas te hicieron un gran daño…. Esta marca que tienes en la espalda es de un latigazo que te dieron estas al romperse…- dice Bast mientras limpiaba las heridas de Fluttershy, esta última muerde con fuerza un trapo para no gritar.

-perdona yo no pensé….- dice Fluttershy.

-no es tu culpa…. Es de ese vendedor…..- dice Bast con seriedad.

-por favor…. Yo puedo atenderme sola- dice Fluttershy con lágrimas en sus ojos dado al intenso ardor que esta sentía.

-no te preocupes, yo estudie primeros auxilios en mi entrenamiento como soldado- dice Bast mientras iba al botiquín de Fluttershy y revisaba lo que esta tenia- mmmmmmm yodo…. Vendajes…. No tiene cloroformo…- dice el pensativo, en eso este mira por la ventana y mira el jardín de Fluttershy y a lo lejos nota una flor blanca con espinas negras- ¡eso me servirá!-

Al poco tiempo Bast llega con Fluttershy, quien estaba recostada en el sofá.

-¡Yodo!- dice ella asustada al saber el intenso ardor que le esperaba cuando la primera gota toque su delicada y lastimada piel.

-tenemos que desinfectarte estas heridas- dice Bast mientras vertía en un recipiente algo de yodo junto a los pétalos de la flor blanca y otras plantas.

-yo…. Yo puedo…. Yo puedo curarme sola….- dice Fluttershy nerviosa.

-no te preocupes… se lo que estoy haciendo- dice Bast con un tono suave mientras mesclaba todo en el recipiente, y agregaba algunas otras plantas en la mezcla, formando una crema, y en una pequeña tablita toma un poco de la crema.

-¡no por favor….. no por favor!- dice Fluttershy ya a punto de llorar, y en eso Bast empieza a untarle la crema en el torso Fluttershy cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras se mordía los labios y es entonces que siente como empieza a adormecerle un poco la herida, haciendo que ya no sintiera ardor.

-no me….- dice Fluttershy sorprendida.

-es yodo mesclado con plantas medicinales, tienes muchas en tu jardín- dice Bast.

-si…. Tengo algunas….. las uso para tratar las fiebres y curar algunas infecciones de mis animalitos- dice Fluttershy- pero…-

\- es una mescla especial…. use barias plantas, pero la que más destaca es la armartin blanca, una flor que tiene un ligero efecto adormecedor, estoy seguro que con esta mezcla y una noche de sueño y calma estarás bien en solo un par de semanas- dice Bast.

-gracias….- dice Fluttershy.

-no es nada- dice Bast con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a vendar el cuerpo de Fluttershy con suma delicadeza.

En eso se escucha como se habré la puerta, entrando Blu, el cual se queda bastante sorprendido al ver a Bast y Fluttershy juntos, ese se les quedo mirando por un rato, sin notar los vendajes que Fluttershy tenía en su torso.

-me voy a mi cuarto- dice Blu con seriedad y subiendo las escaleras.

-hijo…- dice Fluttershy con preocupación.

-¿le pasa algo?- dice Bast.

-no sé qué le pasa…..- dice Fluttershy con tristeza- muchas Gracias Bast.

-no es nada…. Bueno… será mejor que regrese a casa…. Le dije a Twilight que solo iría por algo de leche y huevos para cenar- dice Bast.

-si…. Adiós…- dice Fluttershy.

Mientras tanto han pasado tres semanas desde la llegada de Lúthien a las tierras de los grifos, desde entonces la joven princesa se la ha pasado encerrada en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, pese a lo que se le ha dicho y reclamado, la princesa ha estado bastante irritable los últimos días. Siendo que estos primeros días ella solo salía para comer, más por obligación que por ganas.

Era tarde, el rey grifo estaba cenando con Lúthien igual que siempre, la princesa igual que siempre se mostraba bastante inexpresiva, y de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra.

-según me han reportado no te has presentado a tus clases- dice el rey grifo- ¿creí que te gustaba la arquitectura y cultura de mi pueblo?- dice el pero no recibe respuesta de Lúthien, quien se mantenía seria e inexpresiva ante todo lo que él le decía, igual que los demás dìas

-no te gusta hablar ¿verdad?- dice el Rey, y de igual forma Lúthien se quedó callada e inexpresiva.

-en una semana más vendrán tus padres de visita- dice el rey de repente, cosa que llamo la atención de Lúthien.

-¡enserio!- dice Lúthien sorprendida y algo animada.

-ellos vendrán, una de mis carrozas los traerán aquí, y dejaran que se queden todo el fin de semana- dice el Rey grifo.

-Okei….- dice Lúthien suspirando y dando una leve sonrisa.

-¿quieres verlos no?- dice el rey con un tono inexpresivo.

-por supuesto…. son mi familia- dice Lúthien en voz baja.

-lo se…. Uno siempre quiere estar con la familia ¿no?- dice el Rey grifo suspirando.

-si….- dice Lúthien con un tono de voz poco audible.

-te la pasas encerrada todo el tiempo…. Eso para nada es bueno- dice el rey grifo.

-no quiero estar aquí- dice ella en un tono poco audible.

-sé que tu querías regresar con tu familia, pero debes entender, por qué se hacen las cosas- dice el Rey.

-debo entender ¿Por qué ustedes me separaron de mi familia?- dice Lúthien intentando disimular el cólera y rabia que ella sentía, ella quería gritarle al rey en cara, y soltarle todo lo que le pasaba, pero esta hacia todo lo posible por contenerse.

-lo que hiciste es algo que da muy mala reputación- dice el Rey.

-¡lo sé, al consejo!- dice Lúthien con severidad, ya estando a una provocación de soltarlo todo.

-a ustedes- dice el Rey grifo- anteriormente las alicornios eran las cabecillas del consejo, desde que tu madre se embarazo de ti hace casi 20 años, ellas han perdido credibilidad, siendo que ya no tienen el cargo que solían tener, antes era Celestia la jefa del consejo, ahora son los dignatarios, cosa que me parece una verdadera lástima, mi padre era fiel partidario de Celestia- dice el grifo.

-me está diciendo que por mi culpa, Celestia ya no es la cabecilla del consejo- dice Lúthien entre dientes.

-mira Lúthien, no te estoy echando la culpa a ti, además de que no fue enteramente tu concepción la que le quito el cargo a Celestia, pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que hicieron ver la incompetencia de Celestia- dice el rey con seriedad.

-y supongo que fuiste tú quien le quito el cargo a mi tía- dice Lúthien entre dientes.

-jajaja, no, no, yo ni siquiera formaba parte del consejo en ese entonces, fue hasta tres años después que tome el lugar que mi padre tenía en el consejo- dice el rey- fueron los dignatarios quienes le quitaron el cargo a Celestia, aparentemente estaban muy disgustados por lo que paso en ese entonces-

-¿y qué cosas pasaron?- dice Lúthien algo intrigada.

-los detalles de ese evento es clasificado, fue muy serio, aunque no lo suficiente para sacarla del consejo- dice el Rey mientras tomaba una serpiente rostizada y le quitaba la piel.

-¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto entonces?- dice Lúthien.

\- las cosas están muy delicadas entre el consejo y las alicornios, cosas como estas, sumados a los problemas políticos y civiles que solo van en aumento, y el que una nueva princesa quede embarazada de trillizos sería una excelente noticia, de no ser que se trata de una niña, que ya tiene antecedentes conflictivos, el respeto que se tenía sobre la raza alicornio se está perdiendo, no solo en el consejo, sino también entre los suyos- dice el rey con seriedad.

-¿entonces qué quiere que haga ahora?- dice Lúthien con cólera, y de ser posible ahora mismo estaría llorando.

-lo mejor que puedes hacer es no empeorar las cosas- dice el Rey con severidad.

-si… lo que diga- dice Lúthien con disgusto.

-eres una yegua enferma y delicada, con trillizos en el vientre, ¿quieres que las cosas empeoren aún más?- dice el rey con seriedad- jejeje, solo mírate-

-¡¿y usted quien es para decir lo que es mejor para mí?! ¡Realmente usted no me conoce! ¡Usted no sabe nada de lo que es estar en mi situación! ¡Desde niña tuve que estar al cuidado de médicos, no tuve una verdadera infancia!- dice Lúthien con cólera.

-¿no lo sé?- dice el Grifo con un tono sumiso y serio- te equivocas- dice el con seriedad.

-¡USTED DICE SER UN REY JUSTO CUANDO EN REALIDAD ES UN INFELIZ! ¡NO SÉ CÓMO HAYA SIDO SU PADRE, PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE ÉL O INCLUSO CUALQUIERA SERÍA MUCHO MEJOR GOBERNANTE DE LO QUE USTED NUNCA SERÁ!- grita Lúthien con gran cólera, soltándolo todo contra el rey grifo.

-creo que es momento de que regreses a tu habitación- dice el rey con severidad.

-SÍ, YO TAMBIÉN PIENSO LO MISMO- dice Lúthien poniéndose en pie y disparando impulsivamente una onda expansiva que derriba todo a su alrededor, haciendo que varios platos y la silla donde ella estaba sentada se estrellaran con fuerza contra la pared, la yegua sale del salón inmediatamente, dándole la espalda al rey grifo.

Lúthien se encierra en su cuarto, azotando la puerta con fuerza, ella se tumba a la cama, se mete debajo de las sabanas y estaba a punto de dormirse cuando en eso se escucha que tocan a su puerta.

-¡ahora que quieren!- dice ella entre dientes y se dirige a la puerta y la abre de súbito- ¡qué quieres!-

-Wow…. No era mentira- dice Whisper algo sorprendido por el carácter de Lúthien.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Whisper?- dice ella entre dientes.

-ejem…. Me enviaron a hablar con tigo- dice Whisper.

-¿el rey?- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-bueno… más que el Rey, em…. También me lo pidió mi hermano mayor- dice Whisper- ¿puedo pasar?-

-adelante idiota- dice Lúthien.

-okei…. Bueno…. Gracias... creo... - dice Whisper entrando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice Lúthien mientras se recuesta en la cama.

-me contaron que le gritaste al rey… y por lo que veo es verdad- dice Whisper.

-aja- dice Lúthien inexpresiva.

-wow…. La última vez que alguien le grito al rey le cortaron la lengua casi de inmediato- dice Whisper sorprendido- después de eso no creí escuchar de alguien más que se atreviera a levantarle la palabra-

-el desgraciado se lo merecía- dice Lúthien con severidad.

-bueno…. Em….. Creo que tuviste suerte…. Que no quisiera hacerte nada- dice Whisper.

-si lo que digas- dice Lúthien desinteresada.

-incluso a mi…. Cuando era niño no sé por qué se me ocurrió insultarlo y….. Bueno no me corto la lengua jeje, pero si me lavo la boca con jabón por una semana- dice Whisper con una ligera risita.

-es muy cruel- dice Lúthien.

-no lo es tanto…. Sé que en el fondo tiene corazón- dice Whisper.

-¿tú que eres para el rey? ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?- dice Lúthien.

-bueno…. Yo soy su sobrino…..- dice Whisper.

-¡eres sus sobrino! Pe…. Pero….. ¿Creí que eras su sirviente?- dice Lúthien un poco sorprendida.

-no soy su sirviente- dice Whisper.

-¿entonces por qué haces todo lo que él te pide?- dice Lúthien.

-porque yo quiero hacerlo- dice Whisper.

-¿pero porque?- dice Lúthien extrañada.

-tengo mis motivos- dice Whisper.

-¿motivos?- dice Lúthien.

-si bueno….. Mira…. Toma esto, el rey me pidió que te diera esto- dice Whisper entregándole una llave a Lúthien- esa es la llave de tu puerta-

-em…. Gracias… supongo- dice Lúthien.

-sé que le tienes rencor al Rey…. Pero él no es tan malo- dice Whisper.

-aja- dice Lúthien incrédula mientras miraba la llave.

-también me dijo que si tu querías podías salir de tu cuarto y explorar los pasillos del castillo si tu querías, siempre y cuando sea de día… él no quiere que salgas en la noche- dice Whisper.

-e…. está bien- dice Lúthien algo pensativa.

-bueno…. Creo que es todo lo que tenía que decirte… me retiro- dice Whisper saliendo de la habitación.

Desde entonces en ocasiones esta sale de su cuarto, solo cuando hay menos grifos entre los pasillos para poder echar un vistazo a los alrededores y contemplar un poco la hermosa arquitectura de los grifos, caminando entre los pasillos, y admirando los arcos y murales del castillo. El rey le tenía absolutamente prohibido salir de noche, pero no dijo nada sobre las mañanas, cuando son pocos los grifos que merodean por el castillo, ella aún no se sentía del todo cómoda ante su presencia y mucho menos al estar rodeada de varios de ellos.

Lúthien se aventuraba por los alrededores, explorando y admirando el arte y estructura de los edificios, torres y muros del castillo, para ella era muy interesante y llamativo el ver la gran variedad y belleza del arte de los grifos, siendo que así Lúthien pudo acostumbrarse un poco más a su entorno, aunque aún extraña a su familia y su hogar.

Era de mañana, y Lúthien se levanta temprano para dar un vistazo a una parte del castillo que se quedó con ganas de explorar el día anterior, pero no avanzó mucho dado a que no tardo en llenarse de sirvientes que iban de un lado a otro, por lo que Lúthien regreso a su habitación y se quedó encerrada hasta el desayuno.

Lúthien estaba saliendo de su habitación, aún estaba algo oscuro, dado a que era muy temprano, pero esto a la yegua le parecía mejor, pues así no había muchos grifos más que uno que otro guardia nocturno que ya se acostumbró a ella, y con excepción de uno que otro que le exigía que regresara a su habitación, a la mayoría no le importaba mucho si la princesa estaba fuera o no.

Lúthien camina por los pasillos, atravesando el castillo entero hasta finalmente llegar a un inmenso y hermoso jardín que se encontraba más adelante, este sitio, Lúthien solo lo había visto de reojo el día anterior, a través de una torre, y ahora ella estaba buscando un entrada a este jardín que ella consideraba tan precioso, aun siendo que solo lo había visto a distancia.

Luego de dar barias vueltas al castillo finalmente encuentra la entrada a tan hermoso jardín, una inmensa puerta de barrotes, la cual tenía una rejilla con púas a lo largo de los barrotes.

-¿Por qué habrán puesto esto?- piensa ella al ver las rejillas con púas, es entonces que nota que la puerta no tenía candado sino solamente un seguro, el cual Lúthien retiro con su magia con gran facilidad, la princesa entra al jardín el cual era inmenso, quizás igual o más grande que el que estaba en Canterlot, con docenas quizás cientos de flores de muchas especies.

-wow…. Pero… wow…- dice la princesa bastante sorprendida y emocionada por el gran número de Flores que se encontraban por todo el inmenso campo.

La princesa sigue caminando admirando cada una de las flores, adentrándose más y más en el basto terreno, encontrándose con algunas estatuas de lo que parecían ser grifos femeninas, al ser estructuras más delicadas y delgadas, el detalle que estas estatuas tenían eran tan reales que por unos instantes la princesa pensó que ya la habían atrapado al creer que se trabada de alguno de los guardias, pero fue un gran alivio para ella al ver que solo se trataba de una estatua de mármol.

La princesa continúo su camino, explorando los alrededores, cuando en eso, ya muy lejos del castillo se encuentra con una inmensa grieta en el suelo, esta grieta era tan grande y profunda como una casa, a la princesa le sorprendió bastante el tamaño de semejante agujero, que se quedó observándolo por unos instantes, y fue tal su curiosidad que no pudo evitar disparar una bola de luz para iluminar por unos instantes el agujero, notando que este era como una especie de cueva, como si estuviera hueco el suelo, y no era tan profundo como parecía, de echo ella pudo ver en el fondo una estatua de grifo algo destrozada entre los escombros de roca. Cosa que la hizo suponer lo que pudo haber pasado- quizás el peso de esta estatua era tan grande, y siendo que esta parte del piso era muy delgado término cediendo y hundiéndose-

Lúthien decide dejar esto y continuar admirando las flores que aún le faltaban por ver, sin embargo, si tan solo la luz que ella disparo contra la cueva hubiese sido más potente no solo habría podido distinguir la estatua destrozada, si no también docenas de restos de piel de serpiente seca y destrozada.

-jeje, valla, no hay jardines así en Canterlot- piensa ella mientras admiraba una serie de flores que se encontraba creciendo cerca de una estatua de grifo.

Lúthien estaba a punto de oler la flor, pero en eso aparece una serpiente verde que le aparece de repente y empieza a sisearle con gran agresividad, Lúthien da un sobresalto y cae de espalda arrastrándose.

-oh… my….- dice ella bastante sorprendida, mientras miraba a la serpiente enroscándose en la rama de un árbol, y en eso Lúthien nota a una segunda serpiente reptando a solo centímetros de ella.

-¡hay no!- dice ella como quejido, mientras ambas serpientes verdes la miraban con gran agresividad, siseándole y gruñéndole, cada una poniéndose en posición de defensa, listas para atacar.

-tranquilas…. Tranquilas…..- dice Lúthien con miedo, mientras ambas serpientes se le acercaban lentamente, sin despegar su mirada de ella, es entonces que Lúthien empieza a perderse en la mirada de las serpientes, entrando al vacío que representaban sus ojos.

-tra…. Tranquilas….- dice Lúthien aun exhorta en los ojos de las serpientes, y es entonces que pasa, ambas serpientes dejan de gruñirle y sisearle, mostrándose más calmadas y serenas, sin embargo las serpientes seguían acercándosele lentamente, aunque ya no se mostraban agresivas.

Lúthien levanta el casco, invitando a una de las serpientes a enroscarse en su casco, la serpiente por otro lado parecía aceptar su invitación y empieza a reptar hasta con ella, empezando a enrollarse en su casco y subiendo hasta su cuello, cuando de repente una flecha es disparada contra Lúthien dándole de lleno a la serpiente que se la había enroscado y haciendo que esta se clave contra un árbol, estando muerta momentos antes de impactar contra el tronco, la segunda serpiente da un fuerte siseo, mostrándose bastante agresiva y alterada, pero en eso una segunda flecha le da de lleno partiéndola en dos dado a la fuerza del impacto.

-¡pero que paso!- dice Lúthien alterada y volviendo en sí, y en eso notando a las dos serpientes muertas junto a ella. Lúthien da un alarido de sobresalto y se arrastra hasta un árbol, es entonces que un grifo amarillo, con algunas plumas negras y rojas aterriza junto a ella, sosteniendo entre sus garras un arco y flecha preparados. El grifo mira con seriedad a su alrededor y en eso mira a Lúthien.

-¿Qué eres idiota?- dice el grifo con severidad- con las serpientes no se juega- dice el mientras se acercaba a los cadáveres.

-per... perdone...- dice Lúthien mirando los cadáveres.

-serpiente de lirios verdes- dice el Grifo mientras observa los cadáveres- su veneno en dosis muy bajas provocara mareos y desorientación, en dosis más alta provoca alucinaciones y fallo renal, no son letales, no como otras- dice con seriedad mientras las observaba- creí que ya las habíamos matado a todas- dice este suspirando mientras recogía las flechas que había usado para matar a las serpientes, y posteriormente también tomaba los cuerpos de las serpientes y los guardaba en un pequeño saco que este cargaba- al menos ya conseguí la cena de esta noche- murmura él.

-¡por qué lo hiciste! ¡No tenías que matarlas!- dice Lúthien un poco alterada.

-se me ordeno protegerla- dice el grifo con desinterés.

\- Pero…- dice Lúthien sorprendida.

-además ¡No debes estar aquí! ¿No leíste el letrero al entrar?- dice el grifo con seriedad.

-¿Cuál letrero?- dice Lúthien extrañada.

-el que dice precaución y que aún hay serpientes venenosas infestando este jardín- dice el grifo con seriedad.

-yo…. No vi…. Ningún letrero- dice Lúthien con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿no había letrero?- dice el grifo bastante extrañado-

\- así es, yo entre por la puerta- dice la princesa un poco obstinada.

-¿por la puerta?- dice el extrañado.

-si- dice Lúthien de malas.

-pero si…. Se supone que está cerrada con candado- piensa este mientras mira a la impaciente y molesta yegua- será mejor que regreses a tu habitación Lúthien- dice suspirando.

-co… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dice Lúthien un poco sorprendida.

-eres la princesa de Ponyville que está a aprueba, todos aquí te conocen- dice el grifo con seriedad y emprendiendo el vuelo.

-eso fue….- dice Lúthien mientras mira como el grifo se alejaba de ella a toda prisa y en eso esta nota algo entre los arbustos, un pequeño nido, con media docena de huevos tan pequeños como uvas.

-hay no…. Por eso eran tan agresivos….- piensa Lúthien, mientras se arrodillaba y miraba los huevos de serpiente.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Los dejo aquí?- piensa ella mientras miraba el nido- no puedo llevármelos…. No sabría qué hacer con ellos….-

-en Equestria son muy raras las serpientes….. esta fue la primera vez que estuve tan cerca de una- piensa ella mientras seguía observando los huevos- según parece aquí las serpientes son más comunes que las aves en Equestria….. el rey siempre come serpiente…. ¿eso es lo que le espera a todas las serpientes de este reino?- piensa ella.

-no puedo hacer nada...- dice ella con sumisión y algo de lastima- supongo que tendré que dejarlos, sin sus padres, no creo que tengan oportunidad- piensa Lúthien con algo de tristeza por las víboras bebés.

-es hora de que regrese….- piensa Lúthien mientras se ponía de pie y en eso lo nota, esta nota como los huevos empiezan a moverse, Lúthien mira sorprendida a los huevos y en eso esta presencia como comienzan a romperse los cascarones de uno por uno empiezan a grietarse y a romperse, saliendo las pequeñas crías, pequeñas serpientes verdes, con ojos más grandes que sus cuencas y cuerpos no más largos que el cuerno de Lúthien.

La princesa se queda observando como las pequeñas víboras surgían de sus cascarones, y cuando se dio cuenta los bebés ya estaban perdiéndose entre los arbustos, dejándola.

-¡esperen!- dice ella pero las víboras se habían ido, la princesa suspira y se pone de pie.

-supongo que no importa de qué especie seas…. Los bebés siempre son lindos- dice Lúthien con una ligera risita- será mejor que regrese antes de que alguien más me vea- piensa ella mientras se ponía de pie y corría de regreso.

-creí que se quedaría hay todo el día- piensa el mismo grifo que apareció hace unos momentos, este se encontraba posado desde la cornisa de una torre vigilando que la princesa no tuviera otro encuentro con alguna otra serpiente.

Lúthien estaba saliendo de los jardines, llegando por fin a la puerta que uso para entrar, y sin que se diera cuenta esta paso muy cerca de otra serpiente, pero esta no era una ordinaria, esta era una serpiente roja de ojos dorados la cual desde hacía tiempo la estaba observando, una vez que la serpiente ve que Lúthien entro al castillo, esta desaparece entre las sombras.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, Fluttershy se encontraba arreglando su jardín, muy pensativa, ya parece costumbre diaria el que ella este sola en casa atendiendo a sus animalitos, siendo que ya casi no ve a Blu, ella ha intentado hablar con él pero las pocas veces que lo ha visto siempre o tiene mucha prisa o está demasiado cansado e irritable por sus trabajos, el joven unicornio no deja de trabajar, por más que Fluttershy le pide que descanse, este no se detiene, el continua trabajando haciendo caso omiso de los sermones y preocupaciones de Fluttershy, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las heridas y marcas que Fluttershy tenía en la espalda y torso por su anterior accidente, el potrillo continua trabajando, sin preocuparse por el estado físico o emocional de su madre.

La pena y dolor de Fluttershy es tal que está en ocasiones no logra evitar llorar, ya no por el dolor de sus heridas, (pues el tratamiento de Bast le ayudo mucho) ella llora todas las noches, y no está segura porque, solo que tiene que ver con Blu.

-Blu….- dice Fluttershy mientras regaba sus flores- porque me dejas sola-

Esta sigue regando sus flores, mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba en la falta de cariño y atención que Blu le ha tenido últimamente pese a que desde su accidente estuvo en cama por dos días, el unicornio azul seguía trabajando sin importarle el como ella seguía.

Es entonces que está recuerda una frase que Blu le dijo hacía tiempo, cuando ella le reclamaba por trabajar mucho- madre necesito ganar más dinero- y después otra más le vino a la mente- madre te amo, pero la amo más a ella- al recordar estas palabras Fluttershy (pues eran como una apuñalada contra su delicado y sensible corazón) ella no lo resiste más y cae en llanto, dejándose caer de rodillas, y ocultando su rostro con sus cascos, intentando limpiar sus sollozos, intentando calmarse, pero la pena y el dolor que sentía era demasiado, y no podía parar de llorar aunque quisiera.

-se supone que soy tu mami….. ¿O no?... sé que no soy tu madre biológica pero….. Te quiero como si en verdad lo fueras- dice ella entre lágrimas.

Es entonces que alguien le acerca un pañuelo, Fluttershy inconscientemente lo toma y se limpia las lágrimas.

-gra… gracias…- dice ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas y en eso está voltea a ver a quien estaba a su lado, Fluttershy queda boquiabierta al ver al sujeto.

-eh... ¿acaso eres tú?….- dice ella bastante sorprendida e incrédula al ver frente a ella aun pequeño conejo blanco.

-¡Ángel!- dice Fluttershy con gran alegría mientras abrazaba fuertemente al conejo blanco, acurrucándolo entre sus cascos y besándolo con gran cariño en la mejilla, mientras que este último le da una sonrisa siniestra y por unos instante un tenue brillo dorado brota de sus pequeños ojos negros.


	18. Chapter 18

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 18. Una sorpresita para Blu.

Era de tarde en Ponyville, como siempre Blu regresaba a casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo en la granja de los Apple.

-el día de hoy tuve que cargar yo solo las carretas de manzanas, Caramel no puede con su peso, Big Mac estaba lastimado y Applejack tuvo que cuidar de sus hijos resfriados- piensa Blu con cansancio- jeje, al menos esta vez me pagaron el triple- dice este mientras levitaba con su magia un pequeño saco con monedas.

-ahora, solo quiero llegar a mi cama y descansar toda la noche- dice Blu dando un largo bostezo y estiramiento de espalda, esta da un leve tronido, el cansado unicornio avanza hasta la puerta y la abre para entrar, sin más que una cena caliente y su camita para descansar por fin.

-madre ya vine….- dice Blu y en eso este queda bastante perplejo y un poco confundido al ver a un pequeño conejo blanco posado sobre el sofá, cual emperador romano con docenas de tazones con uvas, ensaladas y zanahorias picadas, y este comiéndose todo como si del rey de la casa se tratara, solamente faltaba que estuviese Fluttershy dándole sombra o de comer en la boquita.

El conejo blanco presta atención al unicornio azul, quedándosele viendo por unos instantes y luego este desvía la mirada con desinterés y tomando un pedazo de zanahoria.

-¿acaso?- piensa Blu.

-¡Blu! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Mira quién ha regresado!- dice Fluttershy con alegría.

-Ángel….- dice Blu al recordar el nombre de aquel conejo.

-¡Sí!- dice Fluttershy yendo con el conejo y acariciando sus orejas con suma ternura y cariño.

-mi pequeñito, 10 años- dice Fluttershy dándole de besitos en la mejilla, el conejo por otra parte se mostraba bastante molesto ante tan exagerados cariños que le daba la pegaso amarilla.

-¡hoy es un día especial!- dice Fluttershy.

-¡SI HOY VAMOS A HACER FIESTAAAAAA!- grita una poni rosa apareciendo de repente tras de Blu.

-¡ah Pinkie Pie! ¿De dónde saliste?- dice Blu exaltado mientras al mismo tiempo piensa- ¡que ni te escuche pensar!-

-¡yo estoy aquí desde que me entere que el conejo regreso!- dice Pinkie Pie soplando una espanta suegras en cara de Blu.

-¿y cuando fue eso que no recuerdo haberte dicho?- pregunta Fluttershy algo temerosa.

-creo que hace 15 segundos- dice Pinkie pie pensativa.

-Okei…. Eso no es nada raro….- dice Blu algo incómodo.

-¡entonces preparare todo para la fiesta! ¡Haremos una fiesta de mascotas! ¿Creen que Rarity quiera traer a su gatita?- dice Pinkie Pie pensativa.

-¿no creen que es demasiado pronto?- dice Blu.

-¡tienes razón, es demasiado pronto! ¡Mañana temprano haremos la fiesta de bienvenida de Alberto!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-em… es Ángel- dice Fluttershy.

-sí, si, ya lo sabía ¡no puede ser! ¡Olvide que deje mi cañón de fiestas en el taller!- dice Pinkie Pie alterada- ¡tengo que ir por el!- dice la poni roza saliendo como cohete por la ventana.

-Okei…. Eso no fue nada extraño- dice Blu algo incómodo.

-creo que... Tengo que cerrar esa ventana- dice Fluttershy.

-aja- dice Blu suspirando.

-bueno…. Es hora de cenar…- dice Fluttershy.

-justo lo que quería oír- piensa el unicornio, todos entran a la cocina y Blu queda bastante indiferente al ver sobre la mesa solo platos de ensalada. Este se le queda mirando a su plato con algo de disgusto, pues los vegetales usados para esta no eran precisamente sus favoritos, sino al contrario, ensalada de col con zanahoria y calabacitas en vinagre blanco y al vapor con salsa de brócoli.

-prueba la ensalada hijo…. Fue idea de Ángel… dijo que te gustaría- dice Fluttershy algo temerosa al ver que Blu ni siquiera había tocado su plato, mientras tanto Ángel disfrutaba ampliamente de su tazón de ensalada, comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-creí que ya sabía que no me gustan las zanahorias y no tolero el brócoli- piensa Blu mientras mira su plato- no veo mi platillo por ningún lado…..-

-hijo…. Em… ¿no vas a comer?- dice Fluttershy algo temerosa y sentida.

-Blu se levanta de la mesa y va con su madre -mamá…. Recuerdas que esta mañana pesque un salmón….- dice Blu al oído de su madre.

-si…. Pero mejor se lo regale al oso- dice Fluttershy.

-¿Qué?- dice Blu.

-Ángel no sabe lo que eres y no quiero asustarlo- dice Fluttershy mientras se encogía entre hombros- además no quiero asustarlo cuando acabo de llegar.

-pero pudiste haberme guardado ese pescado en el refrigerador- dice Blu.

-em…. Bueno…. Pensé en eso, pero Ángel al llegar abrió el refri…. Bueno me pidió que por favor me deshiciera de el- dice Fluttershy mientras al mismo tiempo recuerda la reacción de Ángel al ver el pescado en el refri, quien inmediatamente se mostró alterado, tomo el pescado y lo arrojo contra Fluttershy con repudio y pánico, haciendo que Fluttershy se lo diera al primer ser que pasara, el cual fue un oso al cual le encantan los pescados crudos.

-hijo por favor come tu ensalada….- dice Fluttershy con timidez.

-está bien….- dice Blu suspirando. Este regresa a su asiento y al llegar nota que su tazón estaba completamente vacío, mira a su alrededor y nota al pequeño Ángel con un mondadientes y luego dando un leve eructo.

-pobrecito, se ve que no has comido bien en mucho tiempo- dice Fluttershy sintiendo lastima de Ángel- toma también puedes comerte el mío- dice Fluttershy entregándole su plato a medio comer a Ángel, el cual ni corto ni perezoso no tardo en clavarle el diente a la comida de Fluttershy.

-pobrecito, quien sabe que es lo que sufriste en todos estos años, mi pobre conejito- dice Fluttershy mientras le acariciaba la espalda y empezaba a masajearlo con sumo cariño- estas muy tenso, quien sabe todo lo que tuviste que pasar mi conejito- dice con tristeza.

-sin pescado, ahora sin ensalada... ¿ahora qué voy a comer?- dice Blu con disgusto, es entonces que este siente que algo lo toma por un casco, este mira al suelo y ve al pequeño conejo Blanco quien le estaba pidiendo que le pusiera atención, Blu lo mira y nota como el conejo le señalaba un costal con comida para ave.

-No gracias…..- dice Blu suspirando- me iré a duchar- dice Blu suspirando mientras se ponía en pie y sale de la cocina.

Blu se encierra en el baño por una hora, quedándose en la bañera por un largo rato, finalmente esta sale de la ducha, y luego de secarse se dirige a su habitación para ya dormir, sorpresa que se da al ver a Ángel recostado en su cama.

-disculpa, pero esa es mi cama- dice Blu con disgusto mientras mira al conejo Blanco acomodándose en su cama como si ya estuviese dormido.

-no creas que te saldrás con la tuya- dice Blu con seriedad mientras tomaba al conejo dormido y lo colocaba en otro lado, es entonces que el conejo despierta y corre de regreso a la cama.

-¡No! Esa es mi cama- dice Blu intentando tomar al conejo, pero este lo evadía y se iba por otro lado.

-¡no te atrevas! Esta es mi cama- dice Blu tomando al conejo con su magia e intentando separarlo de su cama, pero este se aferraba fuertemente a esta- ¡suéltate!- dice Blu entre dientes, pero el conejo seguía aferrándose con fuerza y empieza a chillar con gran fuerza, para sorpresa de Blu este chillido fue tan agudo que comenzaba a lastimar los oídos ultra sensibles del unicornio.

-¡¿pero qué?!- dice Blu soltando al conejo y tapándose los oídos con sus cascos, el conejo deja de gritar y se acomoda nuevamente en la cama del unicornio.

-mis oídos- dice Blu entre dientes mientras se sobaba sus orejas con cuidado y delicadeza, pues las tenía muy adoloridas.

Ángel le saca la lengua al unicornio mientras se volvía a tapar con las cobijas, anunciando su victoria contra el unicornio.

-¡crees que ganaste!- dice Blu entre dientes mientras con su magia levitaba unos tapones y se tapaba los oídos- ¡esa es mi cama!- dice Blu, quien ya estaba harto, este toma al conejo, ya no con su magia, si no con su casco, tomándolo de una pata y jalándolo con fuerza, de igual manera el conejo se aferra con fuerza al colchón y empieza a chillar como si lo estuviesen torturando, mientras Blu seguía jalando al conejo con fuerza para despegarlo de su cama.

-¡no te funcionara! ¡El día de hoy ya tuve suficiente! ¡No me importa si regresaste después de 10 años de ausencia! ¡esta es mi cama!- dice Blu tirando de la pata del conejo, usando tal fuerza, que de ser un conejo normal ya le habría arrancado la patita, pero Ángel dejo de serlo hace 10 años.

-¡SUÉLTATE!- dice Blu con cólera.

Ángel empieza a gritar fuertemente, es entonces que entre tanto escándalo por fin Fluttershy entra para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando, bastante sorprendida al ver como Blu trataba a su querido Ángel, esta inmediatamente grita para detenerlo, pero dado a los tapones de oídos Blu no pudo escucharla.

-¡Blu ya basta, detente, ya basta!- implora Fluttershy mientras empujaba a Blu para que este se detuviera, Blu por fin reacciona y suelta al conejo.

-¡madre! El…..- dice Blu.

-hay no…..- dice Fluttershy tomando a Ángel entre sus cascos como si de un bebe se tratara- cre… creo que le rompiste su patita- dice Fluttershy mientras mira como su conejito empezaba a llorar y a retorcerse como si de verdad estuviese gravemente lastimado.

-¡hay no, hay no, hay no! ¡Tengo que curarte!- dice Fluttershy saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

-¡madre! ¡madre lo siento!- dice Blu intentando llegar con ella, pero de repente al salir por la puerta de repente esta se sierra de golpe contra su rostro, golpeándolo con gran fuerza contra la nariz, Blu cae de puro sentón ante esto, sobándose su nariz con su casco.

Fluttershy revisa al pequeño conejito blanco, untándole una crema para la hinchazón, y dándole un té para que se mejore pronto. Blu va con su madre una vez que ve que esta había terminado de atender a Ángel.

-según parece no le rompiste ni un hueso, pero si se lo dislocaste- dice Fluttershy con inexpresividad mientras miraba al pequeño conejito dormir en su cama.

-lo… lo siento- dice Blu.

-pudiste haberlo matado- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas- sus patitas- dice está limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-perdóname…. – dice Blu apenado por lo que acabo de hacer.

-vete a la cama- dice Fluttershy.

-pe… pero…- dice Blu.

-¡ve a tu cama ahora mismo jovencito!- dice Fluttershy con severidad.

-es…. Está bien….- dice Blu bastante sorprendido, retrocediendo lentamente de Fluttershy, yendo directo a su habitación.

Blu entra a su cuarto con la mirada contra el suelo, sintiéndose bastante apenado por lo que acababa de hacer, ni el mismo sabía que era lo que le había pasado, es como si su lado racionar por un momento se hubiera ido, Blu se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado y apenado, sobre todo por lo que esto causo en su madre.

-no sé qué me paso… solo espero que me perdone- dice Blu mientras se recostaba en su cama y se tapaba con las cobijas, es entonces que el unicornio queda completamente paralizado al sentir el rose de algo viscoso y caliente en su cuerpo, embarrándose en sus patas traseras y parte de su espalda, por unos instantes este no podía creer que esto fuera real, pero pronto un fétido olor se lo confirmo, es entonces que inmediatamente Blu retira las cobijas y lo que ve lo deja bastante indigesto, casi al borde de querer vomitar, al menos 4 kilos de desechos fecales frescos, estaban embarrados por toda su cama y ahora parte de su cuerpo, ¿Cómo no pudo olerlo antes? Incluso el mismo se preguntaría eso de no ser que un pensamiento aún más fuerte empezó a predominarlo.

-¡tengo que correr al baño!- dice el unicornio saltando de la cama y entrando de nuevo en la ducha.

Entre los gritos de repulsión y asco del unicornio en el baño, Fluttershy pese a escucharlo decidió no prestarle atención y seguir atendiendo a su indefenso y lastimado conejito el cual aparentaba estar durmiendo pacíficamente, sin embargo desde la cama el aparentemente conejo soñador, empezó a mostrar una ligera sonrisa al escuchar los gritos y repulsiones del unicornio que con trabajos intentaba quitarse todo lo que tenía embarrado en su pelaje.

-qué bueno que estas teniendo lindos sueños- dice Fluttershy dándole un besito en la mejilla al pequeño conejo Blanco.

Mientras tanto en la bañera.

-¡no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo un conejo de 5 kilos puede sacar semejante cantidad de desechos?!- piensa Blu mientras se tallaba con fuerza la espalda, era tal la fuerza que usaba que su lomo empezó a presentarse bastante rojizo.

-¡no sé cómo es que no pude olerlo antes!- piensa Blu mientras abría una nueva barra de jabón.

-¡no se quita!- dice el mientras se tallaba los cascos y la parte baja de la espalda- ¡el olor, ese olor aún persiste!- dice Blu entre dientes mientras se tallaba con fuerza los cascos.

-¡no puede ser BLU!- se escucha.

-hay no….- dice Blu desde la bañera.

Blu sale de la bañera y se dirige a su habitación en donde encuentra a su madre, bastante sorprendida y asqueada por el cómo había dejado su cama.

-madre…. Yo….- dice Blu-

-¡volviste a comer frijoles echados a perder!- dice Fluttershy alterada.

-¡no!- dice Blu.

-¡no me digas que te comiste a ese pobre perrito muerto que estaba debajo del puente!- dice Fluttershy alterada y asustada.

-¡yo no me comí a nadie!- dice Blu.

-¡sabes lo que la carne echada a perder le hace a tu delicado estomago! Además…. Pobre animal….. Iba a enterrarlo, pero no encontré mi pala…. Se la iba a pedir prestada a Applejack y mañana enterrar al pobrecito- dice Fluttershy con tristeza.

-¡que yo no me comí a ese perro!- dice Blu alterado.

-oh Blu…. Pero que mentiroso eres…- dice Fluttershy con tristeza- entonces como explicas ese collar rojo entre los restos- dice Fluttershy tapándose la nariz y apuntando hacia un pequeño punto rojo sobresaliendo entre los desechos.

-¡te juro que yo no me lo comí!- dice Blu.

-la evidencia está aquí- dice Fluttershy con asco y repulsión- pobre animalito-

-¡pero si esto ni siquiera es mío! ¡Es de Ángel!- dice Blu.

-Blu…. No digas mentiras…. Además…. Como pueden ser de Ángel… sabes el tamañito que él tiene- dice Fluttershy-¿cómo él pudo hacer semejante barbarie?- dice esta mientras se tapaba la nariz con su casco.

-¡no lo sé!- dice Blu.

-además las heces de los conejos son volitas chiquititas- dice Fluttershy en un tono poco audible y con pena.

-no son mías….. ¡lo juro! - dice Blu con un nudo en la garganta.

-mejor vete a dormir al sofá…. Yo…. Yo limpiare esto- dice Fluttershy con sumisión.

-no madre…..- dice Blu.

-vete al sofá Blu… no me agás repetírtelo- dice Fluttershy con un tono de voz poco audible.

-madre… por favor- dice Blu- déjame ayudarte-

-¡VETE AL SOFÁ! ¡Tú ya hiciste mucho por hoy! ¡No se supone que tienes mucho trabajo mañana temprano ¿no?!- dice Fluttershy con cólera.

\- es tarde, Blu por favor vete al sofá- dice está un poco más calmada.

-es… está bien…- dice Blu con sumisión- no puedes defraudar a la alcalde-

Blu sale de su cuarto pasando por el pasillo, muy cerca de la habitación de Fluttershy, la puerta apenas se abre y por esta se asoma el conejo Blanco el cual no logra evitar echarse a reír al ver la expresión de Blu mientras este bajaba por las escaleras.

Fluttershy se la pasó toda la noche limpiando, y pese a que Blu quería ayudarle a su madre, esta última se notaba bastante molesta, nunca antes Blu la había visto así de molesta con alguien, y el hecho de que fuera contra él lo helaba, haciéndolo incapaz de hacer algo.

Al día siguiente tal y como se dijo, Pinkie Pie organizo una fiesta por el regreso de Ángel, fueron invitadas las mane six y sus mascotas, muchas estaban alegres de que por fin regresara otros se preguntaban donde había estado este conejo por tanto tiempo. Por razones obvias Fluttershy no permitió que la fiesta se hiciera dentro de su casa, instalándose todos en los jardines de Fluttershy.

Mientras los hijos de Applejack jugaban con Starlight y las mascotas, las mayores estaban charlando de barias cosas.

-qué bueno que tu conejito regreso a casa- dice Rarity.

-¿A dónde se pudo haber ido por tanto tiempo?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no lo sé… pero… pero…. Yo creo que no se la pasó nada bien… cuando regreso se veía bastante alterado- dice Fluttershy con pena.

-no se les hace raro que un conejo desaparezca y de la nada este regrese 10 años después- dice Bast con seriedad.

-¡Bast por favor!- dice Twilight con seriedad mientras lo pateaba.

-no sé dónde pudo haber estado…. ¡pero qué bueno que regreso! No saben cómo lo extrañe- dice Fluttershy- y… y como me deprimí cuando me di cuenta que había desaparecido-

-y que lo digas…. No saben cuánto me tomo consolarte- dice Rainbow Dash.

-si me puse muy triste cuando se fue- dice Fluttershy con tristeza y encogiéndose en hombros.

-lo bueno es que ya regreso ¿verdad?- dice Twilight.

-¡es obvio ¿Por qué crees que le prepare una fiesta?!- dice Pinkie Pie apareciendo de repente y soplando una cornetita.

-Pinkie…. ¿Por qué traes puesto ese disfraz de conejito?- dice Rarity.

-¡es la fiesta para un lindo conejito! ¡Por eso me disfrace de una linda conejita!- dice Pinkie pie saltando como un conejo- me gusta muchos mis orejitas largos, pero creo que sobretodo mi colita esponjada- dice ella meneando la cadera.

-co…. Conejita….- dice Bast algo pensativo y en eso Twilight le tapa los ojos.

-y ustedes límpiense esa baba- dice Pinkie pie.

-oigan…. ¿dónde está Blu?- dice Applejack.

-se fue a trabajar…- dice Fluttershy con un tono de voz poco audible.

-pero si le di el día libre…- dice Applejack.

-fue a trabajar con la alcaldesa, llego un nuevo cargamento de muebles nuevos para las oficinas, y alguien tiene que bajarlos de las carretas y acomodarlos- dice Fluttershy.

-ese niño trabaja demasiado- dice Applejack.

-jeje, creo que ese potro resulto ser mucho más trabajador y fuerte que tu- dice Rainbow Dash con un tono burlón.

-ya quisieras- dice Applejack.

-si…. Trabaja demasiado… todo el día- dice Fluttershy con tristeza.

-bueno…. pero lo bueno es que Ángel ya regreso- dice Twilight cambiando el tema al notar como Fluttershy empezaba a mostrarse triste.

-si- dice Fluttershy tomando al pequeño conejito con una pata lastimada y acurrucándolo entre sus cascos como si de un bebé se tratara- y ustedes em…. Cuando….. Verán a Lúthien.

-dentro de un par de días se nos permitirá ir a verla- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡qué buena noticia!- dice Fluttershy.

-si… supongo que si- dice Twilight con algo de inseguridad y tristeza- ya quiero ver a mi niña-

-es un viaje de 33 horas en tren, Starlight se quedara con su tía Celestia mientras nosotros vamos a visitar a Lúthien- dice Bast suspirando.

-¡33 horas de camino solo para estar un día en el imperio de los grifos!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-las normas no han cambiado nada- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-y eso que no estamos contando las 41 horas de regreso- dice Bast suspirando.

-¡por que tanto!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-resulta que es un tren comercial, y antes de regresar a Equestria rodea por otras de las ciudades antes de volver- explica Bast.

-pe… pero…. ¿no pueden tomar un carruaje eh irse volando?- dice Rarity.

-resulta que por el momento está prohibido que pegasos vuelen el espacio aéreo de los grifos- dice Twilight entre dientes.

-y Twilight se negó a tomar un carruaje guiado por grifos- dice Spike.

-Spike por favor cállate- susurra Bast.

-¿qué? es verdad, si se fueran en carruaje, probablemente el camino seria de solo 10 horas o incluso menos- dice Spike.

-¡Si! porque se supone que los grifos son mucho más rápidos y capases que los pegasos- dice Twilight entre dientes- ¡no pienso estar 10 horas con dos soldados de ese infeliz!-

-¡esos grifos son unos completos creídos!- dice Rainbow Dash entre dientes.

-jeje, miren quien lo dice- dice Applejack burlonamente.

-esperen…. Si el tren tarda 32 horas….- dice Fluttershy.

-significa que partiremos esta noche- dice Bast.

-la princesa Celestia vendrá por Starlight dentro de algunas horas- dice Twilight.

-bueno… mucha suerte cariño- dice Applejack tomándola por un casco.

-salúdanos a Lúthien- dice Fluttershy con una ligera sonrisa.

-por supuesto chicas- dice Twilight.

Luego de la fiesta al poco tiempo el carruaje de la princesa Celestia llega para recoger a Starlight, y aunque Fluttershy y Applejack se ofrecieron a cuidar a la potrilla, Starlight quería visitar a su prima en lugar de quedarse en Ponyville mientras sus padres no estaban por visitar a su hermana mayor, siendo así que la potrilla se retira junto a Celestia, directo a Canterlot y mas tarde esa noche, Twilight y Bast se reúnen en la estación de trenes, para tomar un tren comercial que los llevaría al imperio de los grifos.

Para cuando Blu había regresado a casa Twilight y Bast ya estaban por irse, por lo que no encontró a su madre al regresar, pues esta junto a las demás habían ido a acompañar a Twilight y a Bast al tren.

Blu entra a la casa, encontrándose con una nota la cual decía.

Disculpa por no estar en casa cuando llegues pero fui a acompañar a Twilight y Bast a tomar el tren que los llevaría a ver a Lúthien, regresare pronto te deje en una sartén un poco de sopa y huevos cocidos para que cenes, si todavía tienes hambre hay un poco de pastel y leche en el refrigerador que sobro de la fiesta de Ángel.

Cariños Fluttershy.

PD. Cuida de Ángel y por favor no peleen.

-sí, si, como sea- dice Blu bastante molesto por el cansado día que tubo.

-no puedo creer que me pagaran tan poco por cargar todos esos muebles, imagine que tratándose de la alcaldesa ganaría un poco más de lo que gano en la granja de los Apple- dice Blu con fastidio mientras se tronaba la espalda.

Blu se sienta en la mesa y empieza a cenar, una vez terminado la sopa, este aun siente antojo de pastel, por lo que abre el refri y lo único que encuentra es una charola manchada con betún y algunas huellas de conejo.

-no sé por qué no me sorprende- dice Blu con fastidio mientras serraba la puerta con fuerza. Este sube las escaleras, se da un baño y finalmente regresa al sofá para descansar, sin antes revisar que no hubiera otra sorpresita desagradable, al ver que no había nada, este se recuesta y se tapa con las cobijas para por fin dormir un poco luego de otro día de trabajo duro y pesado.

Dado al cansancio que este tenía no tardo casi nada en quedarse dormido, sin siquiera percatarse de que había algo observándolo desde las sombras, es entonces que frente a él aparece el pequeño conejo blanco, con una mirada bastante sádica.

Lentamente este avanza hacia donde estaba el unicornio durmiendo, con una expresión inmisericorde, sus ojos empiezan a emitir un siniestro brillo dorado mientras lentamente se acercaba al inconsciente poni, una serie de colmillos empiezan a brotar de su boca al igual que de sus acolchadas patas surgen largas y afiladas garras.

Ángel respira agitadamente, y se pone en posición para darle un fuerte zarpazo en el rostro al unicornio, cuando de repente este mismo se detiene en seco al escuchar una voz en su cabeza que le dice -DETENTE-

Ángel se muestra bastante sorprendido y un poco alterado ante esto.

-jeje, sé que quieres matarlo tú mismo, pero créeme, esta no es tu mejor obsion pequeño conejo, hay mejores métodos- escucha el conejo en su cabeza, era una voz bastante inocente e infantil como si de una niña se tratara, pero Ángel reconocía esta voz, era la voz de Carnage- solo tienes que esperar un poco más, y podrás darle a este desgraciado un castigo peor que la muerte ¿no quieres eso?- escucha este en su cabeza y el conejo blanco empieza a presentar una ligera sonrisa psicótica.

-es hora de que recuperes lo que se te fue arrebatado, desapareciendo al ser que te lo quito todo- escucha Ángel en su mente- Fluttershy es solo tuya, te pertenece, y pronto podrás reclamarla-

Blu despierta de repente, mostrándose bastante sorprendido al ver frente a el al conejo blanco, posado sobre su lomo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice Blu de mala gana.

Ángel sonríe, le da un saludo, y salta al suelo, saliendo rápidamente de la escena.

-¿pero qué le pasa a ese conejo?- dice Blu dando un largo bostezo y recostándose nuevamente en la cama ya para quedarse dormido.


	19. Chapter 19

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 19. La visita al reino de los grifos.

Twilight y Bast se encontraban en el tren comercial que supuestamente los llevaría al imperio de los grifos, sin embargo el pasar de las horas eran eternas, y parecía que nunca llegarían a su destino, sin poder hacer nada más que estar sentados en los catres del pequeño vagón que se les asigno, las primeras horas se la pasaron sentados junto a la ventana, mirando el paisaje que iban pasando poco a poco, pero luego de varias horas más, el cansancio y aburrimiento se hacía presente en ambos ponis. Ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje, lo que claro no hizo más ameno el viaje, ambos se la pasaron en silencio casi todo el camino.

Luego de horas de recorrido, finalmente el tren llega a su destino, ambos ponis dado al pesaba viaje se habían quedado dormidos en los asientos, pese a lo incomodos que estos eran, pero fueron despertados por el estridente silbato del tren, cosa que exalto bastante a ambos que estaban durmiendo tan plácidamente hasta que tal sonido estridente los despertó de golpe.

-¡pero que fue eso!- dice Twilight algo alterada.

-cre… creo que llegamos….- dice Bast.

-¿estás seguro?- dice Twilight corriendo hasta la ventana y mirando el imponente reino frente a ella.

-yo creo que si…..- dice Bast igual de sorprendido al ver también tan imponente castillo.

-bueno… es hora….- dice Twilight algo temerosa.

-si cariño….- dice Bast tomándola por un casco y mirándola a los ojos.

Ambos ponis salen por uno de los pasillos y buscan la salida más cercana del tren, esto les costó algo de trabajo, dado a que este era un tren muy inmenso, con varios vagones de carga, pero pudieron salir al seguir a uno de los cargueros sacar una caja de madera.

-esto es indignante- dice Twilight con cólera, luego de por fin salir del tren al estar pos unos instantes perdidos.

-lo bueno es que encontramos una salida- dice Bast.

-por la entrada de carga de transporte de bestias- dice Twilight con indiferencia.

-bueno….. al menos…. Tú no pisaste un pastelito de esos animales- dice Bast mientras tallaba su casco contra el piso.

-ahora tenemos que llegar a ese castillo- dice Twilight con indiferencia mientras miraba a lo lejos el castillo del rey.

-es impresionante ¿verdad?- dice Bast y en eso Twilight lo mira con malos ojos, el unicornio amarillo se intimida ante esto, encogiéndose en hombros y retrocediendo un par de pasos atrás de su esposa.

-perdóname…. No pensé lo que dije- dice Bast con un tono de voz poco audible, pues esa mirada que su esposa no dejaba de sostener sobre él lo asustaba bastante, sintiendo que en cualquier momento ella lo fuese a matar o algo peor.

-será mejor que nos apresuremos- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-si- dice Bast con el mismo tono sumiso.

Twilight empieza a buscar un sendero el cual seguir, pero se encontraban detrás de los cargamentos de bestias, es entonces que a Bast le llama la atención una caja de madera de gran tamaño, en la cual empezó a escuchar un fuerte siseo, el unicornio empezó a avanzar hacia dicha caja para echar un breve vistazo, y en la caja encuentra una nota de registro que decía- cargamento de serpiente de árbol 2-0-1- especie del bosque negro, enviar al zoológico de especies nativas en la ciudad de Candor-

-serpiente de árbol….- piensa Bast con seriedad mientras recordaba aquel incidente.

-Bast- se escucha y de repente un casco lo toma por el hombro, el unicornio por unos breves instantes se exalta y mira tras de encontrándose a su esposa- ¿Qué esperas? No tenemos todo el día- dice esta con severidad.

-si… si….- dice Bast.

Ambos ponis se la pasan caminando por los alrededores, dado a que esta era la primera vez que ambos venían al imperio de los grifos, no sabían por dónde irse para llegar a la ciudad, pasaron un par de horas antes de que llegara de nuevo a la estación de trenes.

-¡caminamos por horas y regresamos a la estación!- dice Twilight alterada- ¡esto no pasaría si fueras un pegaso y no un unicornio!-

-per…. Perdona- dice Bast con miedo- pero tú fuiste la que no quería preguntar en primer lugar- pensaba el unicornio mas no tenía el valor de decirlo por el temor que le tenía a su esposa.

-por lo menos encontramos el sendero que nos llevara al castillo- dice Twilight suspirando.

-si… lo encontramos- dice Bast y en eso ambos ponis se detienen al ver frente a ellos aúna carroza sencilla y pequeña, pero con algo de elegancia, y junto ella se encontraba un grifo amarillo claro con algunas plumas azules en su lomo, este era Whisper, el cual se encontraba leyendo un periódico. Twilight y Bast pasan junto a él es entonces que el grifo los mira.

-usted es la princesa Twilight ¿cierto?- dice Whisper.

-si ¿y a usted que le importa?- dice Twilight a la defensiva.

-su hija la está esperando- dice Whisper abriendo la puerta de la carroza.

Twilight estaba a punto de negar su invitación, pero antes de que estuviera a punto de negarse Bast la toma por el casco y le dice al oído- no podemos dejar a Lúthien esperando.

-está bien- dice Twilight de mala gana, subiendo a la carroza y tras de ella su esposo, el grifo cierra la puerta y tira de la carroza, saliendo volando en los suelos, atravesando la ciudad por los cielos y al poco tiempo aterrizando en los aposentos de la parte exterior del castillo.

-muy bien llegamos- dice Whisper con educación, dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla, pero de repente esta se abre por si sola de golpe, y sale Twilight mostrándose bastante irritada.

-¡ya era hora!- dice ella mientras bajaba de la carroza.

-¡cariño por favor cálmate!- dice Bast yendo tras ella, este la detiene tomándola por el casco y diciéndole- sé que estas enojada con ellos, pero no puedes actuar así, y menos en presencia del rey-

-no estoy enojada ¡estoy furiosa!- dice Twilight entre dientes.

-lo se…. Lo se…. Créeme, yo también estoy furioso de cierto unicornio…. Pero por favor… por Lúthien, por Starlight, cálmate mi vida- implora Bast, pues era muy consciente de lo delicada que era la situación actual.

Twilight se queda callada por unos instantes, mostrándose bastante seria, pero al mismo tiempo pensativa, finalmente esta da un largo suspiro y dice con un tono de voz más calmado- tiene razón-

-síganme por favor- dice Whisper mientras se sobaba su adolorido pico, que fue golpeado con la puerta.

El Grifo los lleva por los pasillos del castillo, Twilight lo que menos quería pero más esperaba era ver al rey de los grifos recibiéndola y darle un sermón con respecto a su forma de ser, o su posición de las princesas en Equestria, alardeando indirectamente de la superioridad de los grifos, pero para alivio y sorpresa de ella, no había señal del rey en su recorrido a la habitación de Lúthien.

-bien….. Aquí es- dice Whisper al llegar a un salón de gran tamaña.

-¿Qué es esto?- dice Twilight mirando en todas direcciones- ¡¿Dónde está Lúthien?!- dice un tanto alterada.

-está arriba- dice Whisper apuntando hacia la planta alta.

-¿no hay escaleras?- dice Bast al ver las muchas puertas en niveles superiores.

-me temo que no- dice Whisper.

-tranquilo, yo te cargo- dice Twilight suspirando.

-de echo…. Les iba a decir que hay un elevador- dice Whisper apuntando hacia la grúa.

-eso no se ve muy seguro- dice Bast.

-Bast súbete a mi lomo- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-si gusta podría cargarlo yo- dice Whisper.

-bueno…..- dice Bast.

-como gustes- dice Twilight abriendo sus alas y emprendiendo el vuelo.

-ya me…. Dejo….. Solo….- dice Bast, y en eso Whisper lo toma y sale volando hasta llegar a la última planta del edificio, en donde se encontraba Twilight sobrevolando, pues no sabía cuál era la habitación de Lúthien. Whisper suelta a Bast dejándolo en el pasillo.

-la habitación de la princesa Lúthien es esa de haya- dice Whisper apuntando a una puerta al final del pasillo.

-gracias…..- dice Bast, Twilight por otro lado continua su camino, yendo al camino que se le había señalado, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hija, ya hay esta se detiene, quedándose seguía mirando la puesta con algo de inseguridad.

-cariño…- dice Bast con un tono suave, ambos se miran y en eso deciden tocar la puerta, y esperan a que habrá la puerta, al poco tiempo se escucha como quitaban un seguro seguido de la perilla girar, abriendo finalmente la puerta, siendo Lúthien la que se asoma, y al ver a sus padres, ella no logra reprimir el impulso de saltar sobre ellos y abrasarlos con fuerza.

-¡mamá, papá!- dice ella mientras los envolvía con sus cascos, y sus padres le corresponde el abraso- ¡no saben cuánto los extrañe!-

-¡hija! ¡Nosotros también!- dice Twilight intentando contener sus ganas de caer en llanto, dándole de palmaditas en la espalda a su hija- nosotros también- dice mientras una lagrima rosaba por su mejilla.

-¡qué bueno que están aquí!- dice Lúthien mientras los seguía abrasando.

-si hija…. A nosotros también nos alegra por fin verte- dice Bast.

-¡Hija!- dice Twilight soltándose del abraso de Lúthien.

-¿Qué pasa madre?- dice Lúthien algo inquieta.

-¡tú vientre!- dice Twilight con una expresion sorprendida que no tarda en conbertirse en una ligera sonrriza.

-mi…mi… ¿mi vientre?- dice un poco extrañada.

-¿no lo notas? ¡a crecido mucho!- dice Twilight.

-¿enserio?- dice Lúthien algo extrañada mientras miraba su vientre, ella empieza a entrecerrar los ojos, para intentar confirmar lo que su madre decía, pero para ella su vientre estaba igual que siempre, siendo que si era verdad que esta ya estaba más grande, el embarazo de Lúthien aún era muy reciente, de solo dos meses y ella no puede notar el crecimiento de este, por otro lado Twilight y Bast que ya hacía un mes que no la veían, para ellos el cambio era más que evidente.

-¡hay pero cuanto a crecido!- dice Twilight mientras acariciaba el vientre de Lúthien, siendo que esta última se sentía algo incomoda por esto- ¡solo dos meses y ya ha crecido tanto! ¡pues claro tienes tres lindos bebés aquí dentro!-

-ejem… cariño- dice Bast al notar como Lúthien empezaba a mostrarse bastante incomoda.

-ya quiero verte cuando este más grande ¡ya quiero ver a mis nietos!- dice Twilight emocionada mientras seguía acariciando el vientre de Lúthien, de tal forma que esta última sentía como se violaba su espacio personal- mira, creo que tu pecho también está creciendo…. Pero no sé cómo le vas a hacer para darle de comer a los tres, pues tienes que amamantarlos cada 2 horas-

-cariño por favor- dice Bast tomando a Twilight por el hombro, es entonces que nota lo sonrojada y nerviosa que se mostraba su hija.

-per…. Perdona….- dice Twilight.

-no…. No importa….- dice Lúthien mientras con su magia levitaba una bata y se la ponía, tapando su cuerpo, en especial su vientre, el cual incluso lo tapa con sus cascos, siendo que Twilight sin querer despertó un sentimiento de exposición sobre su hija. Lúthien camina lentamente hasta la cama y se sienta sobre esta, de un segundo a otro un momento emotivo y alegre se convirtió en uno incómodo y vergonzoso.

-hija….. em….- dice Twilight.

-¿si madre?- dice Lúthien con sumisión mientras seguía tapándose el cuerpo, haciendo precio contra su pecho, con sus cascos y una cobija que tenía entre estos, pese a ya tener puesta la bata, y se estaba cubriendo con una cobija, todavía se sentía expuesta por las palabras que dijo su madre.

-hija…. Todo esto…. Es natural…. No te preocupes….. Perdona si te incomode- dice Twilight- no quise hacerte sentir mal, solo que….-

-no…. Está bien…. Dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa- que bueno que están aquí-

Todos quedan en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Twilight ya un poco más tranquila, olvidándose por un momento de la emisión de ser abuela, entra en cuenta del estado de salud de su hija. -te…. Em…. ¿Te están atendiendo bien los médicos de este reino?- dice Twilight.

-son amables con migo….. se me hacen exámenes con regularidad….. Igual que en el imperio de Cristal….- dice Lúthien suspirando.

-¿estas tomando tus medicamentos?- dice Twilight.

-muchos de mis medicamentos se me fueron suspendidos, por ser dañinos para los bebés, incluso medicamentos que no sabía que fueran perjudiciales- dice Lúthien.

-¿no estas tomando medicamentos?- dice Twilight algo exaltada.

-solo vitaminas, y muchas sopas y tés de hiervas- dice Lúthien.

-¿haces tus revisiones diarias al despertar verdad?- dice Twilight.

-me despierto, flexiono mis articulaciones, voy al baño y reviso temperatura, parpados, ojos, encías, me tomo mis vitaminas y luego me lavo los dientes- dice Lúthien suspirando.

-¿no revisas tu vientre?- dice Twilight.

-no sé qué tengo que buscar- dice Lúthien.

-bueno… ¿Qué te dicen los médicos en las revisiones?- dice Twilight.

-¿Qué me dicen? Bueno…. Se me pesa cada determinado tiempo, se discute mucho sobre mi dieta, lo que tengo que comer, se me hacen análisis….- dice Lúthien.

-me refiero a…. ¿Qué te dicen sobre tu?- dice Twilight mordiéndose el labio.

-por el momento es demasiado pronto para que pueda ver a los bebes en las resonancias y ultrasonidos- dice Twilight- se me advierte en que el peso de los tres bebés en mi vientre puede ser dañino para mi columna, quizás dentro algunos meses tenga que estar recostada en todo momento para evitar daño, y también se me dijo que posiblemente nazcan en diciembre, ya se me programo una última revisión y una sesaria para la última semana de diciembre.

-nacerán en diciembre…. Okei….- dice Twilight abrasándola, es entonces que se escucha la puerta, Bast va a abrirla y se encuentra con Whisper, el cual les anuncia que es hora de cenar. Al poco tiempo la familia baja al gran salón, encontrándose con un banquete de barias ensaladas y platillos que no tenían nada de carne.

-qué raro….- dice Lúthien mientras miraba en todas direcciones- Whisper ¿el rey no vendrá a comer?-

-él dijo que estaba muy ocupado, y me pidió que le dijera al cocinero que les preparara este banquete- dice Whisper.

-Okei…- dice Lúthien algo extrañada, pues el Rey nunca falta a una cena y mucho menos esperaría que fuese a tomarse dicha molestia, solo por la llegada de su familia.

-pueden comer lo que quieran, es solo para ustedes- dice Whisper.

-¿tú no comerás?- dice Lúthien.

-yo…. Bueno, quizás después- dice Whisper.

-eres vegetariano, por favor acompáñanos- dice Lúthien.

-em… bueno… está bien- dice Whisper con una ligera sonrisa, este se sienta en la mesa, a unos cuantos pasos de la familia de Lúthien, pues se sentía algo incómodo con estar cerca de ellos.

-así que…. ¿un grifo vegetariano? Nunca creí escuchar tal cosa- dice Twilight con un ligero tono irónico.

-ni yo escuchar de un poni que coma carne, pero el año pasado arrestamos a un caníbal- piensa Bast- y para colmo no hace mucho ese desgraciado escapo junto a los demás presos-

-la verdad, cuando era pequeño, me mordió una garrapata de costados blancos- dice Whisper.

-¿eso que tiene que ver?- dice Twilight extrañada.

-es un tipo de garrapata cuya toxina hace que el que la sufra desarrolle una alergia a una de las vitaminas de la carne- dice Bast, y todos se les quedan mirando a Bast.

-exacto… pero ¿cómo?- dice Whisper.

-me gusta leer sobre los animales de Equestria y las tierras de Mana, me parece muy interesante, sobre todo los animales venenosos- dice Bast.

-bueno… esa garrapata me mordió de pequeño y desde entonces no puedo consumir carne sin que me dé un intenso ataque de picazón y mal estar estomacal- dice Whisper.

-por lo menos no se te sierran las vías respiratorias o te da una convulsión, eh escuchado de casos donde la alergia alcanza tal fuerza que puede ser letal para el que lo padece consumir un poco de carne de cualquier tipo- dice Bast.

-si… creo que tuve suerte- dice Whisper.

Más tarde esa noche, Lúthien y Twilight luego de charlar de barias cosas, era hora de dormir, siendo que Twilight y Bast tenían que ir a la habitación que se les había asignado por su visita, es entonces que Bast sugiere que Twilight duerma con su hija, mientras él se quedaba en el cuarto de huéspedes que le había asignado. Lúthien y Twilight accedieron, así que Bast se fue a dicha habitación solo, sorpresa que se dio al ver que esta era sumamente pequeña a comparación de la habitación de Lúthien.

-esperaban que dos ponis durmieran en una cama del tamaño de una cuna…..- dice Bast al notar el diminuto tamaño del colchón, siendo que apenas y si cabria un poni- en ese caso que bueno que les dije que durmieran juntas- dice Bast mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-mierda…. Está muy duro este colchón – dice Bast entre dientes mientras intentaba buscar una postura para acomodarse mejor y poder conciliar el sueño.

-¿eso es una telaraña?- dice Bast al divisar en la esquina superior una red bastante grande.

-okei esto paso de ser una simple broma a una desagradable de mal gusto- dice Bast con inexpresividad- lo bueno es que crecí entre basureros y animales venenosos- dice Bast bostezando.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería del castillo, en una habitación especial y aislada, se encontraba el rey grifo, junto a una cama donde se encontraba una joven y decadente grifo, la cual estaba conectada a una serie de aparatos, entre ellos un respirador, una máquina de diálisis y sensores que establecían los patrones neuronales de la joven grifo.

la joven grifo se encontraba en un estado tan decadente y deplorable, que difícilmente pareciera que pudiera despertar, estando casi en los huesos, y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, por un intenso dolor que la carcomía por dentro.

El rey se encontraba sosteniendo la garra de la joven con delicadeza y cariño, sin dejar de mirarla con una expresión bastante seria, pero que dentro de si ocultaba un sentimiento mas fuerte.

Es entonces que la joven grifo empieza a retorcerse un poco y a apretar el pico con fuerza, como si sintiese un dolor intenso, el cual aun estando en estado de coma era capaz de sentir.

-la cura está muy cerca…. Tranquila hija mía….. Te vas a curar- dice el rey con tristeza, mostrando una expresión que no era capaz de mostrar ante cualquier otro ser, tristeza- ya no sentirás más dolor- dice él entre lágrimas- la cura viene en camino.

2 horas después en los salones de huéspedes, Bast despierta dado a que le dieron ganas de ir al baño, este se levanta de la cama, y en dicha habitación de huéspedes donde él se encontraba solo, encontró nada más que un viejo y pequeño armario.

-demonios- dice Bast mientras sale rápidamente de la puerta y va en búsqueda de un baño, este sale por el pasillo, no había nadie a la vista, por lo que este se aventuró por los pasillos, pero se encontró con el problema de que estaba en una cornisa, sin escaleras presentes, y en el nivel donde él se encontraba parecía no haber ni un solo baño. El unicornio logro ingeniárselas para usar un hechizo sobre él y transportarse a la planta más baja, es entonces que este sale corriendo a toda prisa para poder encontrar un baño, pero parecía no haber ni uno disponible.

-¡por qué bebí tanta sidra!- dice este entre dientes mientras salía corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín, donde este rápidamente busca un arbolito.

-lo bueno es que parece que nadie me vio- dice Bast suspirando de satisfacción al por fin soltar lo que tenía dentro, pero lejos de la verdad, pues en lo alto de una cornisa se encontraba un grifo mirándolo con reprobación.

-ponis- dice el grifo con seriedad.

Bast regresa a su habitación, ya bastante aliviado, este entra a la cámara donde se encontraba las habitaciones de los huéspedes, es entonces que este divisa a Lúthien mirando por una ventana hacia el exterior.

-¿Lúthien?- dice Bast yendo con ella- ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?-

-hola…. Em… solo….. Estoy pensando- dice Lúthien- mamá está dormida en mi habitación…. No quería molestarla con migo de un lado a otro-

-¿Qué tienes hija?- dice Bast un poco preocupado.

-el tiempo pasa muy rápido… y no dejo de pensar en cómo es que…..- dice Lúthien.

-¿Cómo es que qué hija?- dice Bast un poco intrigado.

-nada…. Olvídalo- dice Lúthien suspirando.

-¿puedes contarme? Por favor, ¿confías en mí?- dice Bast.

-bueno… no dejo de pensar en… ¿Cómo es que termine aquí?- dice Lúthien con un tono depresivo.

-no te preocupes… pronto regresaras a casa- dice Bast con un tono amable y tranquilizador.

-tengo miedo- dice Lúthien.

-no te preocupes, veras que todo saldrá bien cariño- dice Bast.

-es que…. No dejo de pensar en que… si me hubiera embarazado…. Esto….- dice Lúthien un poco alterada.

-no…. No te culpes…. Esto no es malo….- dice Bast.

-cuando les di la noticia…. Vi lo furioso que estabas- dice Lúthien con un tono sumiso y temeroso.

-bueno… hija…. Admito que si me molesto un poco…. Solo un poco…. Aun eres una niña…. Bueno…. Lo echo, echo esta- dice Bast suspirando.

-no sé qué es lo que paso…. Se suponía que solo iría con Blu al museo…- dice Lúthien.

-no me digas más… se divirtieron…- dice Bast un poco incómodo.

-cuando me di cuenta…. Ya estaba en sus cascos….- dice Lúthien- de todos modos no me acuerdo de nada mas- dice Lúthien a punto de darse la media vuelta pero Bast la detiene.

-espera…. Co… ¿cómo que no lo recuerdas?- dice Bast.

-no lo sé… no sé qué me paso…. Es como si…. Me hubiera dormido cuando…- dice Lúthien.

-¿no recuerdas haber tenido relaciones con el?- dice Bast algo inquieto.

-bueno….. Es confuso…. Solo sé que…. Lo hice- dice Lúthien apenada.

-¿segura que no te acuerdas de nada?- dice Bast inquieto.

-no lo sé…. Sigo intentando entender lo que paso esa noche…. Pero supongo que ya no importa….- dice ella mientras acariciaba su vientre con delicadeza- voy a ser mamá ahora….- dice ella con un tono inexpresivo.

-Blu…. El…. Aj… el cómo se sintió después de…..- dice Bast temeroso

-creo que es mejor que me valla a dormir- dice Lúthien dándole la espalda y a punto de dejarlo.

-Lúthien… por… por favor dime- dice Bast bastante inquieto.

-es solo un niño…. La responsabilidad era mía….- dice ella mientras acaricia su vientre.

-no es tu culpa... deja de decir que es tu culpa... Lúthien por favor dime…. Que es lo que él te hizo esa noche….- dice Bast con un nudo en la garganta.

-buenas noches papá…. Te veré en el desayuno- dice Lúthien mientras habría sus alas y emprendía el vuelo rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación, dejando a Bast en el fondo del salón.

-¡LÚTHIEN REGRESA!- dice Bast mientras la miraba alejarse de él.

El unicornio se queda en el centro del salón, completamente solo en la oscuridad, mientras pensaba en lo que Lúthien le había contado.

-ella estaba muy triste y sucia…. Pensé que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pero….. Si no recuerda lo que hizo…. Significa…. Significa….- piensa Bast mientras caminaba en círculos en el centro de la habitación sin parar.

-no… no puede ser…. No….- dice Bast en negación mientras se recostaba en el suelo, justo en el centro del gran salón, mientras intentaba aclarar su mente y calmarse un poco, pues sentía que faltaría poco para que estallase. El unicornio se quedó recostado, sin percatarse de que lo observaban, y no era precisamente algún grifo o poni, pues a lo lejos oculto desde la oscuridad se encontraba una serpiente con ojos dorados, mirando al unicornio con ojos llenos de una siniestra mescla entre felicidad e intriga.

-ella estaba muy mal….. Sus costillas y su cadera se fracturaron… casi muere, hemorragias internas y fracturas que le pudieron costar la vida - dice Bast con severidad- no recuerda nada, despertó junto él y quedo embarazada-

-no lo recuerda… hay drogas que…. Incluso plantas…. Venenos… venenos…. No recuerda nada… casi muere…..- repite Bast con seriedad y un tono sombrío.

La serpiente empieza a sonreír al ver como el infierno interno de Bast empezaba a desatarse con todo lo que empezaba a pasar por su mente.

-¡no lo recuerda! ¡Ella casi muere!- dice Bast poniéndose de repente en sus cuatro patas- ¡BLU! ¡TE ATREVISTE A VIOLAR A MI NIÑA!-


	20. Chapter 20

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 20. los pecados de Blu.

Era de mañana en Ponyville. Fluttershy se encontraba tendiendo las sabanas y ropa sucia, entre los cuales se encontraba el colchón de Blu, el cual aún tenía una marcada mancha café por aquel supuesto "accidente" que Blu tuvo.

-aj, es la tercera vez que lavo este colchón y la mancha no se quita con nada- dice Fluttershy suspirando mientras miraba aquella mancha- al menos ya no huele tan feo- dice ella mientras recargaba el colchón contra el sol para que este pudiera secarse más rápido.

-listo, ahora…. Debo tender el resto de las sabanas- dice ella mientras sacaba un cesto de ropa húmeda y lo cargaba hasta un tendedero libre, y tomando un gancho a la vez esta acomodaba con cuidado y tranquilidad toda la ropa sucia, hasta que de repente suena una alarma.

-¡los panecillos!- dice Fluttershy y sale volando hasta su casita, entrando a la cocina para poder sacar los pastelillos que estaba orneando y los coloca en una mesita. De repente algo aparece frente a Fluttershy, esta da un leve alarido de sobresalto y estaba a punto de tumbar la charola con panecillos recién orneados, pero rápidamente algo los toma y los vuelve a dejar en la mesa.

-¡Ángel! Oh… no vuelvas a aparecerte así…. Me… me asustaste- dice Fluttershy mirando al conejo blanco frente a ella. El conejo no hace más que sonreírle y fingir vergüenza.

-no te preocupes…. Sé que no lo hiciste apropósito- dice Fluttershy mientras acariciaba las orejitas del conejo con sumo cariño y suavidad, el conejito apunta con su pata esponjada contra los pastelillos recién orneados, mostrándose muy ansioso ante dichos pastelillos.

-No Ángel, son para la cena- dice Fluttershy con firmeza, el conejo se cruza de patas y mira de forma severa a Fluttershy.

-Ángel no me mires con esos ojos….- dice Fluttershy con una mescla de seriedad pero un ligero toque de temor y sumisión ante tales ojos que el conejo expresaba ante ella- es…. Está bien…. So… solo uno- dice Fluttershy con sumisión y entregándole uno, Pero Ángel le da un manotazo al ver que se trataba de uno que tenía el borde quemado, pese a que apenas y si se notaba esto, el conejo se indignó bastante ante esto pese a que Fluttershy ni siguiera se había dado cuenta que tenía un borde quemado, por lo que no conforme con esto, este salta a la charola y toma el que a su parecer era el más suculento, luego este brinca al suelo y sale de la cocina, dejando a Fluttershy y la mayoría de los panecillos tirados en el suelo y uno que otro pisoteado por las patas del conejo.

-bueno... de... de nada...- dice Fluttershy mientras da un suspiro y se pone de rodillas para recoger todo el desastre que provoco el conejo malhumorado, sin darse cuenta que este mismo la miraba recoger los panecillos prestando especial atención a sus caderas, como si se tratara de un hermoso espectáculo para él, mientras comía el panecillo con más satisfacción que nunca.

Fluttershy termina de recoger los panecillos, y luego de intentar hacer que estos se vean bien, quitando un par que estaba destrozados y alineando el resto de forma que parezca que la charola estaba llena, esta estaba a punto de irse pero en eso está siente algo.

-hay…. Creo que me queme….- dice Fluttershy mientras colocaba sus cascos contra sus labios (recordemos que los ponis usan su boca como si fueran unas manos para tomar objetos) y sentía como empezaban a hincharse un poco. Fluttershy va al baño y se aplica una crema anti quemaduras para luego continuar haciendo sus deberes.

-Será mejor que me apresure, tengo que terminar mis deberes, todavía me falta mucho- Dice Fluttershy suspirando mientras salía nuevamente de la casa para terminar de tender la ropa limpia.

Mientras tanto desde una de las ventanas se encontraba el conejo Blanco sonriéndole mientras la miraba hacer sus labores, luego que esta ha terminado con tender la ropa se dirige a su gallinero y con un costal de maíz en cascos empieza a alimentar a sus gallinas, estas últimas salen precipitadamente del gallinero y empiezan a rodearla.

-jeje, tranquilas que hay suficiente para todas- dice Fluttershy mientras esparcía el maís por todo el gallinero, las gallinas empezaba a empujarse unas contra otras para poder comer- tranquilas… no es necesario que se empujen- dice Fluttershy y en eso nota a unos pequeños pollitos salir del gallinero.

-¡oh ya salieron de su cascaron!- dice Fluttershy con ternura, y en eso está, se separa del grupo de gallinas apiladas y va con los polluelos- ¡oh pero que tiernos!- dice Fluttershy mientras les daba un poco de maíz extra a los polluelos.

-coman, coma, así crecerán grandes y fuertes- dice Fluttershy mientras escuchaba a los polluelos cantar- jeje, pero que lindos son- dice ella con ternura- lástima que Blu no está aquí para ver esto- piensa ella con algo de tristeza.

Mientras ella seguía alimentando las gallinas e interactuando con los pollitos Ángel seguía observándola con bastante seriedad, el conejo no despegaba su mirada de Fluttershy, hasta que de repente este escucha algo, un siseo tras de él, inmediatamente este mira en todas direcciones y en eso divisa a una serpiente negra con ojos dorados posada en un árbol, mirando al conejo a los ojos, Ángel empieza a sentirse algo intimidado ante esto, sobretodo porque sabía lo que esto significaba.

La serpiente negra baja del árbol y se arrastra con sumo sigilo sin que Fluttershy se percate de vuelta al bosque Everfree, y Ángel de igual manera se adentra al bosque sin que la pegaso amarilla se percatase. Ángel llega hasta un pequeño barranco, donde se encontraba la serpiente posada, es entonces que de entre las sombras de una pequeña cueva surge una figura encapuchada, un unicornio bastante alto, sin piel y enormes ojos morados con un agujero negro reflejados en estos.

Esta criatura no era ninguna otra más que Carnage, en su verdadera forma, como es realmente en su interior, reflejado en su exterior, un demonio salido de las profundidades del mismo infierno. El conejo con sumisión se arrodilla ante Carnage, teniendo la mirada baja.

-qué bueno que me esperaste Ángel- dice Carnage con una combinación de una voz inocente e infantil de una pequeña potrilla, mesclada con la vos de un intimidante demonio de las tinieblas- dentro de algunas horas, mi plan para deshacernos de los ponis que nos estorban darán inicio-

El conejo blanco empieza a sonreír ligeramente, mientras al mismo tiempo temblaba, pues el estar en la sola presencia frente a Carnage le producía un miedo indescriptible, aun a sabiendas de que por el momento está de su lado. El conejo se encoge, e incluso siente el impulso de esconderse o salir hullendo, pero sabe que esto no le servirá de nada, por lo que queda paralizado.

-lindo conejito- dice Carnage con la vos inocente e infantil de una pequeña potrilla- es hora de que tomes tu posición- dice con un tono demoniaco- cuando llegue el oscurecer iras por Blu- dice la criatura sin piel mientras emitía una siniestra risita que helarían hasta al semental más valiente.

Más tarde ese mismo día el tren que traería de regreso a Twilight y Bast luego de su visita al reino de los grifos, por fin ha llegado a Ponyville, luego de dos días del viaje en ese tren comercial, ambos ponis terminaron exhaustos e irritables por dicho viaje, y aún más al llegar faltando poco para el atardecer, los dos ponis se encontraban tan cansados que no lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron directo a casa, pese a que Pinkie les había dicho que le avisaran cuando regresaran, decidieron hacer caso omiso a esto, eh ir a casa a descansar.

-por fin llegamos- dice Twilight suspirando mientras se tendía sobre un sofá.

-dos días en tren es muy pesado- dice Bast mientras se recargaba contra un librero.

-si lo se….- dice Twilight suspirando mientras se estiraba en el sofá y en eso está mira a Bast y dice con seriedad- solo ten cuidado, no vayas a tumbar ese librero-

-oh si…. Em… perdona- dice Bast mientras se alejaba del librero y se recargaba contra una pared.

-¡por fin llegaron!- dice Spike mientras bajaba las escaleras, los dos ponis saludan al bebé dragón mientras este llegaba con ellos- huy… ¿muy cansado el viaje?-

-no te imaginas- dice Twilight y en eso se escucha el rugir del estómago de la yegua, esta ultima se siente un poco apenada ante esto- em... disculpen...- dice apenada.

-bueno…. pensé que no iban a llegar hasta mañana… pero no se preocupen, aún tengo tiempo de preparar algo para que cenemos los tres- dice Spike.

-muchas gracias Spike…. Eres el mejor asistente número uno- dice Twilight mientras se estiraba nuevamente en el sofá.

-la cena estará lista en una hora entonces- dice Spike mientras sale despedido hasta la cocina, es entonces que Bast toma un abrigo y se dirige a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- dice Twilight.

-estuve 48 horas sentado en una misma posición, necesito caminar un poco- dice Bast suspirando- no te preocupes regresare para la cena- dice este saliendo por la puerta.

-es… está bien- dice Twilight mientras miraba como su esposo serraba la puerta tras él.

Bast sale del castillo y luego de una breve caminata por la plaza de Ponyville este da una parada en un pequeño bar donde se reunían los guardias del pueblo, al entrar no tardó en ser saludado por algunos de los ponis que se encontraban dentro.

-ya regreso capitán- dice el cantinero mientras limpiaba un tarro.

-si… no quiero hablar sobre el tema, solo sírveme un tarro doble y me iré- dice Bast con seriedad.

-sí señor, permítame- dice el cantinero, quien al poco tiempo le entrega un tarro de a litro lleno de cidra mesclada con vodca.

-muchas gracias- dice Bast mientras mira el tarro con inexpresividad.

Mientras este recordaba aquel día en que Lúthien llego a casa y se veía bastante perturbada.

Flashback.

Lúthien se encontraba en su habitación, la joven yegua se encontraba bastante inquieta y nerviosa, intentando evadir a Spike y Bast quienes eran los que en aquel entonces se encontraban en casa, pues Twilight se encontraba en Canterlot en aquel entonces.

-Spike me conto su corazonada cuando llegue- dice Bast con seriedad, mostrándose por primera vez con esta porte seria e inexpresiva ante Lúthien.

Lúthien se voltea mirando en otra dirección, para no verlo a los ojos mientras tomaba una manta y se tapaba el pecho y sus partes más íntimas, era evidente que en aquel entonces se sentía desnuda y expuesta.

\- Lúthien, sé que no me consideras tu padre, lo supe desde siempre, pero yo…. Si te considero mi hija…. Y como mi hija…. Tengo que estar ahí cuando me necesites- dice Bast con seriedad y colocando su casco en el hombro de Lúthien, pero esta se hace para un lado.

\- Lúthien…. Yo te amo, también eres mi niña, y sé que pasas por un momento de confusión, yo sé que me necesitas, y estoy aquí para ti, aunque tú no me quieras aquí- dice Bast con un tono suave y acariciándole la crin.

La yegua no hace más que mantener la misma porte seria, e inexpresiva ante Bast quien se estaba abriendo con ella, aparentemente ignorándolo.

-por años he intentado ser la figura paterna que tú necesitas, no soy perfecto, y quizás nunca logre ser el padre que mereces, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo, porque te amo- dice Bast con seriedad. Lúthien se le queda mirando y luego desvía la mirada a otro lado. La yegua se queda bastante callada y seria, no había forma de que Bast supiera lo que estaba pasando por su mente, solo podía asumir que estaba pensando en lo que le acabo de decir, pese a que en realidad la mente de Lúthien era un caos, y en realidad eran cientos de cosas las que pasaban por su mente, entre ellas el incidente de esta mañana, y su confusión con respecto a esto.

-si no quieres hablar…. Lo entiendo…. Estaré con Spike- dice Bast levantándose.

-espera...- dice ella deteniéndolo por el casco- no le cuentes a mamá…. Lo de…. - dice Lúthien con un tono suplicante.

-no se lo diré….- dice Bast con una ligera sonrisa, sin embargo en ese momento Bast noto algo al mirar a Lúthien a los ojos, algo que hasta ahora pudo procesar, esa mirada no era la mirada de una yegua arrepentida, sino de una asustada y perturbada, como si hubiera sido víctima de algún acto o acontecimiento que la traumaron recientemente, Bast no estaba muy seguro de que pensar ante esto, solo podía especular que esa mirada era porque estaba arrepentida y avergonzada, pero la expresión en su rostro no concordaba, era demasiado para que solo estuviese avergonzada de lo que hizo.

Fin del Flashback.

-¡cómo no me di cuenta antes!- piensa Bast mientras se mordía los labios, y daba un golpe contra la mesa.

-¿pasa algo señor?- dice el cantinero algo asombrado, por el repentino acto de ira de Bast, quien suele ser un poni muy tranquilo aun en los peores momentos.

-no, no pasa nada- dice Bast con seriedad.

-fui un idiota, ¡¿Cómo no pude ser más siego?!, si hubiera puesto más atención… si hubiera indagado más…. Lo habría sabido… tuve que esperar a que ella sin querer me lo dijera, ¡pero que incompetente soy!- piensa Bast mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, sentía gran cólera y remordimiento, tanto como padre que no pudo hacer nada, como un odio creciente contra el unicornio que él cree violo a su hijastra- ¡ese día ella no me quiso contar lo que le paso, yo solo pensé que estaba así porque se sentía arrepentida de lo que hizo esa noche, pero algo en mi interior quería anunciarme que no eran así las cosas, pude notar sus sentimientos y estado mental al verla a los ojos, pero por estúpido lo ignore y seguí con esto como si nada hubiera pasado!- piensa Bast mientras apretaba sus dientes-¡FUI UN IDIOTA ¡DEBÍ INSISTIRLE Y NO DEJAR LAS COSAS ASÍ ESA TARDE!-

-¿señor le pasa algo?- dice uno de los soldados que estaba jugando villar cerca de Bast, el unicornio amarillo voltea y ve como todos los que se encontraban en el bar lo miraban con asombro y algo de miedo.

-no me pasa nada, continúen con lo suyo- dice Bast con un tono cortante.

-Blu, ¿Qué voy a hacer con tigo? Te atreviste a violar a mi hija, y esto hace que no deje de pensar en castrarte- piensa Bast con severidad mientras toma el tarro y se lo bebe todo de un solo trago- las cosas no se pueden quedar así- dice el con un tono sombrío.

Mientras tanto, escondido en las sombras del bar, se encontraba Carnage, observando al unicornio.

-perfecto, esta distraído, y ahora que se encuentra en este estado, no me será nada difícil- piensa Carnage mientras una amplia sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, el joven Blu se encontraba en la granja de los Apple trabajando igual que siempre, cargando costales repletos de manzanas hasta la bodega subterránea de manzanas, el joven potrillo se la pasaba de un lado a otro, aun si Applejack le decía que descansara o que terminaron por hoy con el trabajo, Blu buscaba que más hacer, hasta que finalmente, luego de horas de trabajo llega el crepúsculo, siendo hora obligada de que regrese a casa.

-Blu…. Ya está anocheciendo… por favor ve a casa- dice Applejack.

-¿estas segura que no necesitas que te ayude en algo más?- dice Blu algo inquieto.

-todo en lo que necesitaba ayuda, ya lo hiciste, el día de hoy trabajaste mucho cariño- dice Applejack con una ligera sonrisa.

-necesito el dinero- dice Blu algo tímido.

-¿sabes lo de Lúthien?- pregunta Applejack.

-si- dice Blu asintiendo con la cabeza- voy a ser padre- dice en voz baja.

-aun eres muy joven ¿lo sabes verdad?- dice Applejack.

-lo se…. Pero…. – dice Blu mordiéndose los labios.

-sé que quieres responsabilizarte pero….. Por el momento no puedes hacer nada…. Ella ni siquiera está con nosotros- dice Applejack.

-sé que le darán otra oportunidad- dice Blu con seriedad- ella regresara, lo sé, y estaré hay cuando pase-

-mira hijo… por favor siéntate- dice Applejack, y ambos se sientan encima de una carreta -Fluttershy me ha contado que la estas evadiendo-

-no la estoy evadiendo- murmura Blu.

-¿a no?- dice frunciendo una ceja- ¿es verdad que tienes más de un trabajo, no solo con migo?-

-si…- dice Blu- eh estado muy ocupado… es solo eso-

-el trabajo aquí es duro ¿y buscas otros trabajos?- Dice Applejack.

-no le veo nada de malo, mientras pueda seguir- dice Blu con un tono obstinado.

-no pero... es que tu- dice Applejack.

-¿qué?- dice Blu frunciendo una ceja.

\- trabajas duro aquí... y en lugar de que uses los días que no trabajas con migo para descansar, te la pasas trabajando, intentas morder más de lo que puedes masticar cariño ¿Qué pasara si un día simplemente ya no puedes continuar?- dice Applejack preocupada.

-trabajare más duro, solo eso- dice Blu con seriedad.

-¿y que pasara si un día simplemente ya no puedes trabajar?- dice Applejack con seriedad- mira eres joven y fuerte, pero eso no significa que te explotes de esta manera cariño-

-necesito ganar más dinero- dice Blu.

-¿pero para qué?- dice Applejack- ¿para que necesitas tanto?-

-voy a ser padre…. Necesito responsabilizarme- dice Bast.

-eso no me suena lógico- dice Applejack- el trabajar como esclavo todos los días no te ayudara a ser mejor poni... o padre-

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?- dice Blu.

-Blu, puedes empezar prestándole atención a lo más importante- dice Applejack con seriedad.

-¡eso estoy haciendo! ¡Trabajo duro para eso!- dice Bast.

-el trabajo nunca es lo más importante, el trabajar es solo para cubrir necesidades, pero no es lo más importante, lo más importante siempre es la familia y los seres que te importan y te quieren- dice Applejack con seriedad.

-por ellos trabajo precisamente- dice Blu con seriedad.

-no…. No creo que trabajes por ellos- dice Applejack frunciendo una seja.

-¿PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?- dice Blu algo irritado.

-¡tu no trabajas para tus seres queridos!- dice Applejack.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡LO HAGO POR LÚTHIEN Y MIS FUTUROS BEBÉS!- grita Blu., pero en eso Applejack le da una fuerte bofetada en el rostro a Blu, la cual lo sorprende bastante, y no hace mas que mirar a Applejack con asombro.

\- ¡Por favor crio escucha, Lúthien es una princesa, no tienes que trabajar tanto por ella! Es más yo creo que nunca trabajaste para estar con ella, más bien creo que trabajas para esconderte- dice Applejack con severidad.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!- dice Blu indignado- ¿esconderme? ¿YO? ¡¿De qué me escondería?!-

-de tus seres queridos- dice Applejack con seriedad, estas palabras hicieron que Blu quien estaba a punto de hacer algo indebido se calmara un poco y entrara en cuenta de si mismo.

-de ellos…. ¿Por qué me escondería de ellos?- dice Blu con seriedad y un tanto pensativo.

-sé que no lo haces consiente del todo, pero es verdad, usas el trabajo, para evadir los conflictos con ellos- dice Applejack con seriedad.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?- dice Blu, al estar bastante sorprendido de que ella si se dio cuenta pero el no, de hecho nunca lo había visto de esta forma, pero era verdad.

-no sé cuándo te enteraste del embarazo de Lúthien, pero asumo que fue poco después de que Twilight nos contara, pues después de eso, empezaste a trabajar como nunca, y también, has sido bastante retraído hacia Fluttershy- dice Applejack con seriedad.

-¿Qué te ha dicho ella?- dice Blu con seriedad.

-la verdad…. Casi nada, pero se ve, como esto la lastima - dice Applejack con seriedad y un nudo en la garganta.

-las... ¿lastimarla?- dice Blu sorprendido y algo apenado.

-Fluttershy no lo dice, pero sabemos que ella llora, siempre que cree estar sola, llora en la oscuridad, tú al intentar esconderte en el trabajo, no sabes cuánto la has lastimado, creo que ella piensa que ya no la quieres- dice Applejack con sumisión.

-no es verdad… yo la quiero, ella es… es mi mamá- dice Blu bastante exaltado y un poco triste nunca fue mi intención… las… lastimarla…- dice con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-a beses, hacemos cosas sin pensar, actuamos de formas que no nos damos cuenta que podemos lastimar a los seres que más queremos, aun si esa nunca fue nuestra intención- dice Applejack.

-nunca quise lastimarla- dice Blu con pena y sumisión.

-lo se mi cielo- dice Applejack colocando su casco en su hombro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- dice Blu.

-bueno…. Para empezar puedes dejar de trabajar tanto, y estar más tiempo con ella- dice Applejack con una ligera sonrisa- tomate si quieres el día de mañana libre-

-¿enserio?- dice Blu.

-si… solo prométeme que no buscaras otro trabajo en el cual pasar el día- dice Applejack con una mirada severa sobre Blu mientras al mismo tiempo una sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro.

-jeje… lo prometo- dice Blu.

-bueno, es tarde, y ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que regreses a casa- dice Applejack.

-si…- dice Blu- muchas gracias… adiós- dice Blu mientras se iba.

-jeje, adiós- le dice Applejack a lo lejos.

Blu se encontraba de camino a casa, cuando de repente se encuentra con Ángel quien se interpone ante él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice Blu con algo de seriedad. El conejo empieza a chillar y hacerle señas a Blu, pareciendo como si quisiera anunciarle alguna calamidad.

-¿eh? ¿Pasa algo?- dice Blu algo extrañado mientras veía al conejo dar de brincos y sin dejar de apuntarle en dirección al bosque.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Blu ya algo intrigado, el conejo usa sus orejas para simular el peinado de Fluttershy y luego se tira al suelo.

-¿¡algo le pasa a mamá!?- dice Blu ya algo asustado. Ángel lo toma por el casco y lo guía hasta el interior del bosque, Blu ya creyendo que algo le había pasado a Fluttershy sale corriendo tras el conejo, adentrándose más y más al bosque.

-¡¿falta mucho?! ¡Ángel espérame!- dice Blu mientras seguía al conejo, pero este pese a estar muy pequeño, era muy rápido y no tardó mucho en dejar atrás a Blu, quien ya al verse desesperado se transforma en lobo y corre más rápido, y alcanza al conejo, este lo toma y lo coloca en su lomo y corre en la dirección que Ángel le apunta con su pequeña pata. Pasando a toda velocidad por arbustos y hojas, el lobo azul atraviesa el bosque, hasta que de repente el conejo le pide que se detenga, este se detiene ya casi llegando a un barranco, Blu se quedó paralizado mientras contemplaba que al frente se encontraba el castillo de las dos hermanas.

-¿esta hay?- dice Blu algo inquieto y nervioso mientras miraba el imponente y tétrico castillo.

Pero antes de que el conejo pudiera responderle -¡ayúdame! ¡Blu!- se escucha con la voz de Fluttershy pidiendo ayuda, ya aparentemente sufriendo, para lo que Blu no lo piensa dos veces y corre hasta el castillo de las dos hermanas, dando un largo brinco. Blu consiente de cómo es su madre, decide transformarse nuevamente en su forma poni para no asustarla, siendo que no la usaría de no ser necesaria.

-¿mamá?- dice Blu mientras se adentra entre los pasillos del castillo.

-¿Blu?- se escucha.

-¡Mamá!... ejem… mamá soy yo…- dice Blu mientras entraba en el gran salón, encontrándose con los tronos de las dos hermanas.

-¡BLU POR FAVOR AYÚDAME!- se escuchan los llantos de Fluttershy.

-mamá… ¡mamá! ¡SOY YO! ¡¿Me escuchas?!- grita Blu mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- se escucha una sombría voz que Blu pudo reconocer casi al instante.

-¿Bast?- dice Blu algo confundido.

Es entonces que detrás de los tronos de las dos hermanas, surge el unicornio amarillo, con una mirada inexpresiva y unas ojeras bien marcadas, lo que lo hacía ver mucho más sombrío.

-no deberías estar aquí- dice Bast con un tono inexpresivo.

-¡Bast! ¡Por favor ayúdame a encontrar a mi madre!- dice Blu.

-¿te refieres a Fluttershy? Jeje ella no es tu madre- dice Bast con una risa irónica mientras bajaba los escalones del trono- ella no está aquí, hasta donde sé, ella está en casa- dice Bast mientras bajaba los escalones e iba contra Blu, dando pasos lentos.

-¡es mentira! ¡La escuche! ¡Escuche como pedía mi ayuda!- dice Blu entre dientes y mirando en todas direcciones.

-creo que escuchas voces- dice Bast mientras miraba contra el techo.

-¡no lo imagine! ¡Sé que ella está aquí!- dice Blu mientras al mismo tiempo se cuestiona y piensa- sin embargo... no puedo olerla, solo a ti ¿Qué está pasando?-

-no hay nadie aquí, solamente tú, Y YO- dice Bast con un tono sombrío y de repente este da un grito y dispara un rayo contra Blu, el cual le da de lleno y lo estrella contra la pared.

Blu se levanta algo aturdido y entre la confusión, apenas logra esquivar un segundo ataque por parte de Bast, Blu se pone de pie y grita- ¡PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCO!-

-¿loco? Jeje, no, solo estoy aquí, para darte tu merecido, maldito pervertido- dice Bast con severidad.

-¿Qué?- dice Blu confundido.

-violaste a mi niña- dice Bast con un tono melancólico- la dejaste embarazada-

-¡No! Esa noche…- dice Blu.

-dime ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASO?- grita Bast con cólera.

-yo… yo….- dice Blu con un nudo en la garganta.

-le rompiste sus costillas y su cadera…. Rompiste su delicado cuerpo….- dice Bast con un tono melancólico.

-¡yo no quería hacerle daño!- dice Blu.

-¡entonces por qué! ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MORIR- Grita Bast con gran furia mientras se abalanzaba contra Blu, con un escudo en casco, e intentando golpear al unicornio azul con este, pero apenas logra evadirlo.

-yo no quería que nada malo le pasara- dice Blu.

-¿niegas haberte acostado con ella?- dice Bast con inexpresividad.

-yo…. No- dice Blu suspirando mientras recordaba aquella noche.

-solo quería escuchar eso- dice Bast con un tono sereno- ¡AHORA TE MATARE!- dice intentando sentarle otro golpe, el cual le da a Blu y logra derribarlo. Blu intenta defenderse, pero Bast toma una piedra y se la arroja a Blu contra su cuerno, aturdiéndolo e impidiendo que pueda crear un escudo o un rayo para defenderse, es entonces que Bast arremete contra el.

-¡como si no te bastara con dejarla embarazada de trillizos!- dice Bast entre dientes mientras le cercenaba un golpe a Blu en el rostro, Blu vuelve a caer de puro sentón, bastante adolorido y aturdido.

-Bast… pe… perdóname… no quería….- dice Blu con dificultad.

-¿no querías qué? ¡APARTARLA DE NOSOTROS!- dice Bast entre dientes- ¡por tu culpa! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Por tu culpa Lúthien casi muere! ¡POR TU CULPA ELLOS SE LA LLEVARON!- dice Bast mientras apretaba con fuerza y cada vez que Blu estaba a punto de hacer brillar su cuerno, Bast lo golpeaba con una piedra que el mismo levitaba, y así aturdir su cuerno y evitar que hiciera algún tipo de magia, es entonces, que este intenta golpear a Bast, pero este último podía evadir todos sus golpes sin ningún problema, y recibiendo varios puñetazos por parte de Bast, Blu estaba en problemas, no tenía la misma agilidad que Bast, quien luego de un pequeño combate casco a casco, no le fue difícil derribar a Blu e inmovilizarlo totalmente. Blu estaba sangrando por la boca, con cientos de golpes que recibió en la cara y el estómago, estaba completamente derrotado.

-lo…. Lo siento….- dice Blu mientras escupía sangre.

-¡si crees que saldrás con vida! ¡Estas equivocado!- dice Bast entre dientes mientras presionaba con fuerza el cuello de Blu, este ya no podía respirar, y no podía quitarse a Bast de encima, si no hacía algo pronto iba a morir en los cascos de Bast, con cada segundo que pasaba, Blu cada vez se debilitaba más y más, no podía respirar, dentro de poco iba a perder el conocimiento, el no tenía otra opción.

De repente, Blu logra quitarse a Bast de encima, haciendo que este se estrelle contra una pared con fuerza, Bast no tarda mucho en recomponerse, y mirar a Blu transformado en un gigantesco lobo azul.

-Blu…. Eres….- dice Bast con algo de asombro.

El lobo azul no pierde el tiempo y corre en dirección a la salida, pero de repente un rayo es disparado contra el techo, provocando un derrumbe que bloquea por completo la salida.

-si crees que te dejare escapar, solo porque eres un perro pulgoso, estas muy equivocado- dice Bast con un tono sombrío, y por unos instantes, un brillo rojizo brotan de los ojos de Bast.

-no importa si terminas acecinándome, al menos te dejare un recuerdo de lo que pasa cuando te metes con una de mis hijas- dice Bast con un tono sombrío mientras azotaba sus cascos con fuerza.

-¡adelante! ¡ATÁCAME!- grita Bast, pero el lobo solo lo mira con confusión y algo de miedo, y al mismo tiempo intenta encontrar otra salida.

-muy bien, si no me vas a atacar tu primero- dice Bast con un tono inexpresivo, es entonces que su cuerno brilla y una serie de rocas pequeñas empiezan a golpear con fuerza a Blu- ¡TENDRÉ QUE SER YO!- dice Bast mientras docenas de rocas bombardean al lobo unicornio, este intenta hacer brillar su cuerno para repeler las rocas, pero piedras más pequeñas que él no lograba prever lo golpeaban repetidamente en el cuerno, haciéndolo incapaz de usar su magia contra Bast, quien fácilmente podía contener al lobo, el cual recibía varios cortes por parte de rocas afiladas que comenzaban a rozar contra su cuerpo.

-¿es todo lo que tienes? Esperaba más de un lobo espectral- dice Bast con frialdad mientras un brillo escarlata aún más intenso brotaba de sus ojos.

El lobo se enfurece, y en un último esfuerzo, hace brillar su cuerno y logra crear una onda expansiva que repelen todas las rocas, es entonces que este se abalanza contra Bast, al cual creyó ya haberlo derrotado al ver a Bast caer con fuerza contra el suelo, pero el unicornio amarillo rápidamente da un giro en el suelo y con sus patas traseras da un poderoso golpe en la quijada del lobo, el cual se muerde la lengua con tal fuerza que un trozo de su lengua sale volando.

El lobo retrocede chillando, mientras un charco de sangre brotaba de su boca.

-¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué me nombraron tan rápido el capitán de la guardia real de Ponyville?- dice Bast mientras rápidamente se ponía en pie y se colocaba en posición de defensa, es entonces que este se limpia el sudor de la frente con su casco y le hace una señal a lobo, el cual le hace rabiar, y ya más guiado por la rabia y el instinto arremete contra Bast, el cual da un largo salto y toma a Blu por el cuello, y empieza apretarlo con fuerza, mientras con su cola le tapaba la vista al lobo azul, el cual seguía corriendo, hasta que se golpea fuertemente contra la pared, provocando un pequeño derrumbe que cae sobre ambos ponis, pero Bast rápidamente da un salto alejándose del radio del derrumbe, siendo únicamente Blu el afectado.

-Blu, Blu, Blu, mírate nada más, esto no habría pasado, si tú, no hubieras violado a mi niña- dice Bast con un tono irónico y burlón, es entonces que este hace levitar una lanza y la apunta contra el lobo azul, el cual apenas estaba recomponiéndose del último golpe.

-es hora de terminar con esto- dice Bast con un tono inmisericorde mientras arrojaba la lanza contra Blu, el cual logra divisarla antes de que le dé, de lleno contra el pecho, que era a donde Bast apuntaba, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues su costado fue herido con la lanza. El dolor fue tan intenso que no logro deprimir un agudo y fuerte alarido que posiblemente se escuchó hasta Ponyville.

-pero que marica eres, no aguantas ni un rasguño- dice Bast mientras levitaba otra lanza- no te muevas, y esta vez, te daré en medio de tus ojos- dice este apuntando contra Blu nuevamente, pero esta vez, el lobo azul desaparece entre las sombras.

\- ¡QUE! ¡A DONDE TE FUISTE!- grita Bast con cólera, tan pronto como dijo eso el lobo azul aparece tras de él, y usando sus garras le da un poderoso y fuerte zarpazo que le da de lleno al unicornio, provocando que este se estrelle contra un muro atravesándolo por completo, Bast casi de inmediato se pone de pie apenas, era evidente que estaba gravemente herido al tener marcas de garras a lo largo de su pecho y mejilla.

-creo que la vestía por fin despertó- dice Bast mientras escupía sangre, mirando a Blu con una mirada llena de sadismo y rabia, mientras resurgía entre los escombros y caminaba lentamente, con un casco colgando, Bast mira su casco con inexpresividad y luego mira a Blu con una mirada acecina.

-solo uno de nosotros saldrá con vida de aquí- dice Bast y de repente una nube de polvo se levanta encegueciendo a Blu por unos instantes, Blu usando su cuerno dispara rayos con todas sus fuerzas en todas direcciones, sin dar más que a muros, y provocando más derrumbes en el castillo, es entonces que el lobo unicornio concentra su magia y crea una onda expansiva nuevamente para repeler la nube de polvo.

El lobo mira en todas direcciones, pero no ve a Bast por ningún sitio, era como si este hubiera desaparecido- ¿se fue?- piensa Blu.

-¡MIRA DETRÁS DE TI!- escucha Blu, y de repente unas cadenas lo golpean con fuerza, haciendo que a primera instancia el lobo sea derribado, esta mira al frente, aun desde el suelo, y ve a Bast frente a él, mirándolo con gran frialdad a los ojos.

-te di la oportunidad de tener una muerte rápida e indolora, pero me hiciste enojar, ahora tu muerte será lenta- dice Bast con un tono siniestro. Es entonces que Blu nota algo en Bast, su cuerno aún estaba brillando, y antes de que pudiera adivinar en que estaba usando su magia, Blu empezó a sentir como las cadenas que tenía en el cuello empezaban a ajustarse, y acerrarle la respiración presionando lenta mente, pero con gran fuerza.

Blu lo primero que intenta hacer es quitarse las cadenas, pero no había forma de quitárselas o romperlas sin antes romperse a sí mismo el cuello, es entonces que el lobo mira a Bast, el cual aún estaba brillando su cuerno, por lo que el lobo inmediatamente se pone de pie en sus cuatro patas e intenta arremeter contra el unicornio, pero este pese a que aún estaba gravemente herido, y perdiendo mucha sangre, con gran facilidad logra esquivar al lobo sin problemas.

-creo que es momento de que mueras- dice Bast con frialdad es entonces que el otro extremo libre de la cadena empieza a levitar al punto de que comienza a jalar a Blu y elevarlo en lo alto, generando mayor presión a la cadena, al sumarse el peso de Blu en su forma de lobo.

El lobo no podía respirar, sus ojos empezaba a inundarse de sangre, ya no podía hacer nada, faltaba muy poco para que este muriese.

-dentro de poco, darás tu último suspiro- dice Bast con frialdad mientras veía a Blu colando en lo alto, intentando retorcerse para soltarse de la cadena, pero todo era inútil, solo se generaba más daño a si mismo con sus inútiles intentos por solarse.

-¡BLUUUUUU!- se escucha, todos giran la vista y ven a Fluttershy quien entro por uno de los agujeros del techo.


	21. Chapter 21

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 21. La otra cara de Bast.

En la casa de Fluttershy, la pegaso amarilla se encontraba preparando la cena, ya a punto de acabar, esta mira por la ventana y nota que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-se hace de noche…. Él dijo que vendría temprano- dice Fluttershy mientras mira por la ventana como el sol empezaba a ocultarse lentamente y poco a poco empezaba a ascender la reluciente luna, en lo alto acompañada de las estrellas.

-no es la primera vez que el me deja esperando- dice Fluttershy con algo de tristeza- supongo que otra vez tuvo mucho trabajo en la granja- dice ella mientras se recostaba en el sofá, Fluttershy toma un libro que le presto Twilight y empieza a leerlo mientras esperaba a Blu llegar para la cena.

-solo espero que no se tarde mucho esta vez- dice ella mientras ojeaba el libro.

Pasan varios minutos hasta que de repente se escucha como se abre la puerta, Fluttershy inmediatamente baja el libro y se asoma para recibir a Blu, sorpresa que se dio al ver a Ángel entrar por la puerta.

-¿Ángel? ¿Qué hacías afuera tan tarde?- dice Fluttershy algo extrañada, el conejo blanco decide no hacerle caso, este finge un bostezo y salta hasta el sofá donde se recuesta y se estira con suma satisfacción.

-Ángel…. No sé si…. ¿has visto a Blu?- dice Fluttershy un poco preocupada.

Ángel se coloca en una pose un tanto pensativa haciendo esperar a Fluttershy, quien se encontraba algo inquieta, es entonces que el conejo decide dejar de jugar con Fluttershy y le entrega un pedazo de papel aparentemente escrito con la letra de Blu.

Fluttershy toma el papel y empieza a leerlo.

Madre lamento hacerte esto, pero no puedo esperar más, eh decidido dejar Ponyville e ir en busca de Lúthien yo mismo, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que seguir a mi corazón.

-¡Hay no!- dice Fluttershy ya empezando a llorar mientras el conejo se reía por dentro, y hacia todo lo posible por no empezar a carcajearse ante la incredulidad de Fluttershy y que por fin se había desecho de Blu.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas mientras empezaba a desplomarse en el suelo, ya destrozada por dentro, mientras Ángel simplemente seguía estirándose en el sofá.

-Blu… ¡mi Blu!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba la nota contra su pecho.

Ángel miraba a Fluttershy llorar con indiferencia, ya mostrándose algo incómodo por el escándalo que los alaridos y sollozos de Fluttershy, por lo que este decide salir sentando hasta la cocina y buscar algo de cenar, no tardó mucho en encontrar los pastelillos que Fluttershy había preparado en la tarde, es entonces el conejo de uno por uno, empezaba a empinárselos completos.

Mientras tanto Fluttershy seguía destrozada, de rodillas en el suelo aun llorando, cuando el conejo termina de comer y sale de la cocina, Fluttershy aún estaba en mares de lágrimas, esta se levanta y sale de la casa mirando en dirección al bosque, aun con la nota entre sus cascos.

-Blu…- dice ella entre sollozos- ¡¿Por qué me dejaste?!-dice Fluttershy mientras miraba el bosque, en eso Ángel finalmente decide salir con ella para intentar consolarla y ganar puntos con ella ahora que estaba devastada.

-¡Ángel!- dice Fluttershy mientras abrazaba fuertemente al conejo Blanco.

-¡Blu se fue! ¡pero por lo menos tu estas aquí con migo!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas mientras apretaba con fuerza al conejo, pero esto no parecía molestarle.

-Blu se fue…. Se fue solo al reino de los grifos…..- dice Fluttershy y en ese preciso instante se queda callada al venírsele algo a la mente. Ángel se queda bastante extrañado al ver como Fluttershy paso de un estado deplorable a uno serio e impactado.

-se fue….- dice Fluttershy con seriedad- se fue al imperio de los grifos- dice mientras mira al bosque, esta se pone de pie, dejando a Ángel en el suelo, el cual la mira con extrañeza.

-Blu de todas las tonterías que cometiste esta es la peor- dice Fluttershy con seriedad, y Ángel se le queda mirando bastante extrañado al escucharla decir esas palabras.

-¡Ángel quédate aquí en caso de que regrese!- dice Fluttershy mientras abría sus alas y emprendía el vuelo de repente, dejando a tras al conejo, el cual solo podía ver como ella sobrevolaba el bosque Everfree, es entonces que Ángel aprieta los dientes y piensa en como esto podría interferir con su plan y en eso está también corre de regreso al bosque.

Mientras tanto Fluttershy se encontraba sobrevolando los alrededores en el bosque, intentando encontrar a Blu con gran desespero.

-¡El no entiende lo peligroso que es para él! ¡No puedo dejar esto así! ¡si llega al reino de los grifos es muy probable que se meta en problemas y si descubren lo que es! ¡HAY NO!- piensa ella mientras sobrevolaba- ¡BLUUUU!-

Fluttershy seguía sobrevolando el bosque Everfree, ya estando muy cerca del castillo de la armonía, el cual estaba a punto de pasar, hasta que de repente esta nota unas luces y resplandores reflejarse por las ventanas del castillo, ella sentía gran miedo y no estaba muy segura si encontraría a Blu hay, hasta que de repente se escucha un fuerte y aturdidor chillido de una especie de perro, Blu casi al instante reconoció ese chillido y voló tan rápido como pudo hasta el castillo de la armonía, aun se encontraba algo lejos, pero ella agito sus alas lo más rápido que pudo para llegar lo antes posible, al llegar esta entra una parte del techo que estaba destrozado, es entonces que ni ella misma pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, al ver a Bast Bloodstream estrangulando a su hijo transformado en lobo con una cadena encantada, por unos instante ella se quedó paralizada ante esto, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar y gritar con todas sus fuerzas- ¡BLUUUUUUUUUU!-

Por unos instantes Bast Bloodstream fija su atención en Fluttershy, la cual lo miraba con una expresión de miedo, sin embargo, pese a que la cadena dejo de presionar el cuello de Blu este seguía colgando del cuello a varios metros del suelo, balanceándose ya a poco de morir ahogado.

-¡BAST NOOOOO! ¡DETENTE!- implora Fluttershy, pero el unicornio amarillo no dejaba de estrangular a Blu con la cadena, es entonces que Fluttershy al ver que Bast no soltaría a su hijo, esta vuela a toda velocidad e intenta arremeter contra Bast, pero este da un giro y le da una patada en el estómago a Fluttershy, la cual cae azotándose con fuerza contra el suelo.

Fluttershy aun adolorida se levanta y corre hasta Bast, pero este la toma por el cuello- no interfieras, tengo que ejecutar a este lobo- dice el volviéndola a arrojar contra el suelo.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO AGÁS!- dice Fluttershy poniéndose de pie nuevamente, pero Bast crea un escudo que lo rodea impidiendo que Fluttershy pueda ir con él una tercera vez.

-¡NO! ¡BAST! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO AGÁS!- implora Fluttershy, ya entrando en yanto- Bast por favor…. él es mi hijo…. EL ES MI HIJO, BAST.¡NO MATES A MI HIJO! ¡NO MATES A MI HIJO!- suplica Fluttershy mientras Bast no hacía más que mirarla con inexpresividad, sin embargo estas palabras que Fluttershy le decía resonaban fuertemente en la mente de Bast, repitiéndose una y otra vez todo lo que Fluttershy le decía, cosa que desconcertaban al unicornio. Pese a todo esto, Bast continuaba mirando a Fluttershy con inexpresividad, y aun sosteniendo la cadena que asfixiaba al lobo azul.

-¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!- grita Fluttershy con todas sus fuerzas, y arremete una y otra vez contra el escudo, en un desesperado intento por atravesarlo y detener a Bast, pero el escudo era demasiado fuerte y no podía hacer nada por atravesarlo o salvarle la vida a su hijo. Entre tantos golpes y azotes contra el escudo, la pegaso amarilla no hacía más que lastimarse a sí misma, sin importarle el dolor que esto significaría para ella, no pensaba rendirse.

-por favor detente- dice Fluttershy con cólera mientras colocaba su rostro contra el escudo de Bast, y este podía ver como su rostro empezaba a inundarse de lágrimas, Fluttershy mira hacia donde se encontraba Blu colgando y nota como este ya no se movía, es entonces que Fluttershy se da por vencida y se deja caer de rodillas.

-por qué… - dice ella con un tono sombrío-por que... por qué... ¿POR QUÉ ACECINASTE A MI HIJO?- dice ella con cólera- te odio Bast…. ¡TE ODIO!- grita con gran rabia, es entonces que de repente la magia que envolvía a la cadena de Blu se desvanece y el gigantesco lobo cae en seco y lentamente retoma su forma poni, Fluttershy rápidamente corre, y en un principio esta empieza a llorar al ver que su hijo no respondía, solo sangre veía, de varios cortes y moretes que Bast le había propinado, y una marca roja e a lo largo del cuello del unicornio.

-¡Blu! -dice Fluttershy con un nudo en la garganta mientras no podía hacer nada por contener sus lágrimas, y abrasa fuertemente el cuerpo del unicornio inerte.

-Blu… mi Blu…..- dice ella entre lágrimas- ¡POR QUEEEEEEE!- grita ella con gran fuerza y cólera.

Bast no hacía más que mirar la escena con inexpresividad.

-¡BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡MIIII BLUUUUU!- GRITABA Fluttershy repetidamente.

Fluttershy entre lágrimas y sollozos ya rendida y devastada coloca su rostro contra el pecho de su Blu mientras seguía llorando sin parar.

-oh Blu… ¡mi Blu! ¡Por que no llegue antes!- dice Fluttershy entre sollozos, es entonces que ella lo escucha al colocar, al principio era muy poco audible y débil, pero aún estaban ahí, eran los latidos del corazón de Blu, esta algo incrédula se separa de él y mira su rostro, notando que el unicornio aun respiraba, era débil, pero aún estaba con vida. El unicornio azul lentamente abre los ojos y mira a Fluttershy, la cual ante sus ojos, ante la luz de la luna parecía como un ángel que en un principio le dio la idea que estaba muerto, pero luego la imagen se aclara y divisa a Fluttershy, la cual estaba aún llorando, pero con una sonrisa bien marcada al ver a su hijo con vida.

-ma… mamá…- dice Blu con dificultad.

-¡Blu!- dice Fluttershy con gran alegría, es entonces que esta abrasa fuertemente al unicornio.

-¡mi Blu! ¡Mi niño!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas, mientras abrazaba con fuerza al débil unicornio, ante la luz del cielo nocturno y la hermosa luna reluciendo en lo alto, mientras tanto un unicornio que hasta hace poco no hacía más que mirar la escena con un rostro inexpresivo, salía de la escena, dejando atrás a madre e hijo, quienes aún estaban fuertemente abrasados y llorando, sin percatarse que desde las sombras un celoso conejo blanco estaba aún observándolos.

Oculto tras unos escombros Ángel, mirando a Blu siendo cargado por Fluttershy con ojos envidiosos y furiosos, al punto de que faltaba poco para que este revelase su verdadera forma y fuera dispuesto a atacar a Blu y Fluttershy para terminar el trabajo de Bast, pero el conejo pudo controlarse apenas y se quedó oculto, viendo como Fluttershy se llevaba ella sola a Blu de regreso a casa o quizás al hospital, para atender sus heridas.

Una vez que ya no había nadie presente, el conejo sale de su escondite y empieza a hacer de rabietas en el suelo, incluso este llego a dar una patada en un pilar que provoco que este se rompiera y parte del techo del castillo se derrumbara al punto de casi aplastarlo, pero logro salir ileso de este pequeño incidente y se adentró al bosque para regresar a casa, aun maldiciendo a Blu por seguir con vida y a Bast por no haberlo matado al unicornio azul que el tanto odia.

-jeje, parece que no salió como esperabas- se escucha, al escuchar estas palabras el conejo Blanco queda paralizado por completo, lentamente este mira tras de él y ve a una larga serpiente negra reptando cerca de él, es entonces que frente a él aparece Carnage, mirándolo con una siniestra sonrisa inmisericorde.

-¿le diste la nota verdad?- dice Carnage con una sonrisa, Ángel asiente con la cabeza, un tanto temeroso- je, me lo suponía, creí haberte dicho que no se la mostraras hasta mañana temprano- dice Carnage dándose la espalda- como haya sido, todo resulto mejor de lo que espere- dice con una sonrisa bien marcada.

Es entonces que el conejo indignado, empieza a patalear y de ser posible habría maldecido y dicho- ¡pero si Blu aun esta con vida!-

-jeje, lo sé- dice Carnage, pues pudo leer y entender los pensamientos de Ángel- pero te recuerdo que tú eras el que quería a Blu muerto, yo por otro lado jeje- dice mientras se alejaba del conejo blanco, es entonces que este empieza a chillar y a patalear, de repente una serpiente aparece tras de Ángel y se enrolla contra el conejo, este último empieza a mostrarse bastante asustado mientras la serpiente lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos ya a punto de devorarlo de un bocado.

-alto- dice Carnage y la serpiente se detiene- jeje, tranquila, no ha hecho nada indebido ¿verdad?- dice Carnage mientras se acerca a Ángel y le acaricia las orejitas con sumo cuidado.

-tranquilo ¡EY! Jeje, tranquilo lindo conejito, no te voy a hacer nada- dice Carnage con un tono inocente e infantil mientras tomaba al conejo, este al principio quiso resistirse, pero no tenía otra opción.

-¿tienes miedo?- le dice Carnage mientras miraba al conejo a los ojos, este se sentía bastante tentado a dar un fuerte alarido de pánico al ver a Carnage a los ojos y perderse en la oscuridad que estos representaban.

-no harás nada, a menos que yo te lo diga ¿entendido?- dice Carnage mientras mira a Ángel a los ojos, el conejo aun titilando del miedo agita la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-¡perfecto!- dice Carnage soltando al conejo, este cae en seco contra el césped del bosque.

\- ¿quieres que me deshaga de Blu?- dice con un tono juguetón, Ángel aun con algo de miedo asiente con la cabeza- jeje, quizás muy pronto se nos presente una buena oportunidad jeje- dice con un tono juguetón mientras desaparecía entre las sombras- siempre y cuando me obedezcas-

Ángel se queda tirado en el suelo por unos instantes, mirando en dirección a las sombras, este se encontraba en Shock por el trauma que le genero el solo mirar a los ojos de Carnage, y según el pensamiento de propio conejo, la mirada de Fluttershy no se comparaba a la de Carnage, pues al mirar a Carnage a los ojos pudo sentir una fuerte sensación de asfixia y claustrofobia que pese a haberlo visto a los ojos solo por unos segundos, para el pareció un castigo eterno, sentir como se perdía en esa oscuridad que lo devoraba completamente, eso sin mencionar que al estar en contacto con la carne expuesta de Carnage sintió una sensación de repulsión y desagrado al sentir que estaba siendo tomado por un cadáver sin piel, no más que carne cruda y expuesta, babosa y aun tibia.

Una vez que el conejo por fin entra en sí, este obsesivamente se talla el cuerpo intentando quitarse la sensación aun persistente de la grotesca piel de Carnage (si es que se le puede llamar piel) quitándose la baba que manchaba parte de su pelaje, el conejo rápidamente se pone de pie y salta a toda velocidad hasta un estanque, en el que sin pensarlo dos beses da un largo brinco y se sumerge dentro de este, y empieza a tallarse obsesivamente el cuerpo, sin percatarse de que había algo más en el agua.

De repente del agua surge un gigantesco cocodrilo de roca el cual arremete contra Ángel e intenta convertirlo en su nuevo bocadillo, el conejo da un alarido de sobresalto, este intenta escapar, pero el cocodrilo rápidamente le da un fuerte zarpazo con su cola y se estrella con fuerza contra una roca, el conejo cae de rodillas y antes de que pudiera rehabilitarse el cocodrilo ataca nuevamente, esta vez dispuesto a tragarse al conejo de un solo bocado, y antes de que algo más pasase, los ojos de Ángel empiezan a despedir un siniestro brillo dorado.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del bosque Everfree. Fluttershy iba saliendo junto a un muy mal herido Blu.

-¡resiste! ¡Blu resiste! ¡Te llevare a un hospital!- dice Fluttershy con desespero.

-¡no madre!- dice Blu con dificultad.

-¡pero hijo!- dice Fluttershy.

-por favor mira al cielo- dice Blu, y en eso Fluttershy mira al cielo y nota como la luna llevaba poco más de la mitad.

-si no me equivoco… en tres o cuatro días será luna llena… por favor… no….. Si me internan en el hospital…. No sé cuánto me tome en reponerme…. ¿entiende que no puedo estar en Luna llena en un lugar lleno de ponis?- dice Blu con miedo y dificultad.

-Blu…. Pero si estás muy herido- dice Fluttershy preocupada.

-por eso mismo es que no tengo que ir a un hospital…. Mi cuerpo pide más alimento cuando estoy en un estado debilitado o lastimado- dice Blu.

-pero puedes controlarte…- dice Fluttershy.

-puedo controlar mis acciones…. Pero no la transformación cuando estoy hambriento- dice Blu escupiendo sangre- quizás no ataque a ningún poni…. Pero seguramente me transformare ante ellos… no pueden verme- dice Blu.

-¿Qué voy hacer entonces?- dice Fluttershy muy exaltada y con miedo, estaba muy confundida, sobre qué hacer para ayudar a su hijo mal herido.

-tú puedes curarme….. ¿No?- dice Blu con algo de dificultad.

-Blu…. Solo curo animalitos….- dice Fluttershy con algo de inseguridad.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?... soy un perro….- dice Blu suspirando.

-pero... no tengo muchos materiales... y estas muy grabe...- dice Fluttershy- ¡me faltan recursos! ¡¿Que pasara si...?!-

-no importa... vamos... sé que puedes...- dice Blu mordiéndose los labios para aguantar el dolor que lo carcomía.

-está bien….- dice Fluttershy y en eso está entra rápidamente a la casa.

-¡Ángel ya regresamos! ¿Ángel?- dice Fluttershy entrando, su primer impulso era buscar a su conejito, pero no tardó mucho en recordar el estado de Blu.

-Vamos Blu…. No te duermas… acompáñame a la mesa- dice Fluttershy mientras ayudaba a Blu a entrar al comedor, donde se encontraban los platos ya preparados con lacena, Fluttershy rápidamente mueve los platos, e incluso algunos se le llegaron a caer, pero a ella no le importó esto, por lo que ella continuo, rápidamente ayudo a Blu a recostarse en la mesa.

-Blu esto te va a doler…. Pero necesito revisar tus heridas primero, antes de comenzar a atenderte...- dice Fluttershy.

-adelante…..- dice Blu mientras apretaba los dientes, Fluttershy toma un trapo y se lo coloca a Blu en la boca para que este no se muerda la lengua, y rápidamente la pegaso amarilla empieza a revisar el cuerpo de Blu, encontrando en su mayoría barios moretes y cortes a lo largo del cuerpo del joven unicornio.

-Blu…. No creo poder….. no puedo estar del todo segura si tienes un hueso roto o no…- dice Fluttershy.

-por favor mamá- dice Blu mientras serraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Bien…. Prepárate…- dice Fluttershy mientras empezaba a palpar el cuerpo de Blu para verificar la gravedad de las heridas, esto le toma algo de tiempo pero finalmente termina de revisar a Blu.

-oh…. My…..- dice Fluttershy con preocupación y algo de miedo por Blu- si no me equivoco tienes un casco dislocado, algunas costillas rotas y también…. Parece que tu cuello esta fuera de su lugar….. Me sorprende que aun estés con vida…..- dice Fluttershy con gran miedo mientras miraba en enrojecido cuello de Blu.

-¿puedes hacer algo?- dice Blu ya con miedo por lo grabe que esto pueda significar.

-puedo…. Intentar acomodarte los huesos… pero…..- dice Fluttershy mientras coloca sus cascos alrededor del rostro de Blu.

-¿pero qué….?- dice Blu intrigado.

-¡muerde el trapo!- dice Fluttershy.

-¿eh?- dice Blu confundido y de repente Fluttershy tira del cuello de Blu escuchándose un fuerte tronido como si algo se quebrara, era el cuello reacomodándose, Blu da un fuerte alarido de dolor.

-¡lo siento, lo siento! Pero… ya está…. No…. Falta tu casco dislocado- dice Fluttershy.

-¡no espera!- dice Blu chillando por el dolor, pero Fluttershy lo toma por el casco y tira con gran fuerza escuchándose nuevamente un atronador tronido de su casco reacomodándose.

-¡ahora requiero del yodó!- dice Fluttershy- ¡tengo que desinfectar tus heridas antes de vendarlas!- dice ella mientras deja a Blu retorciéndose en la mesa.

-¿Dónde deje el yodo?- dice Fluttershy y Blu al escuchar esas palabras se queda petrificado.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa de Fluttershy se encontraba Bast, mirando las siluetas dentro de la casa de Fluttershy y escuchando los alaridos de dolor de Blu.

-¡ESPERA!- grita Blu con gran cólera y dolor- POR FAVOR EL YODO NOOOOO-

-no sé qué me paso…. Supongo que me deje llevar por mi ira…. Ese mocoso no se merecía lo que le hice…. Aun con lo que le hizo a mi hija…. – piensa Bast mientras escuchaba los alaridos de Blu.

-pude matarlo…. Qué bueno que no lo hice- dice Bast con inexpresividad mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de Blu- Fluttershy no me lo perdonara nunca…..- piensa Bast mientras se mostraba bastante avergonzado y triste ante esto, mostrándose más afectado por el odio que Fluttershy tendrá contra el que por lo que le hizo al unicornio.

-¡MAMA ESPERA, YA ME APLICASTE SUFICIENTE YODÓ NOOOOOOOOO!-

-nunca me perdonara- dice Bast con un tono muy depresivo, de echo faltaba poco para que empezará a llorar- ¡Fui un idiota! ¡Pero que idiota fui! ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar? ¡yo mismo se de lo que soy capaz cuando me enfurezco… ¡por que no pude controlarme! !- dice mientras daba un pisotón de rabia- me deje llevar por mis emociones-

-¡MAMA ESTO ARDE MUCHO AAAHHHHHHH! ¡CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN, LLÉVAME AL HOSPITAL AHHHHHH!-

-es momento de que me retire, no hago nada aquí…. Y yo también tengo heridas que tratar- dice Bast con sumisión mientras caminaba a tres patas (pues tenía una pata gravemente herida) por los jardines de Fluttershy, es entonces que entre la maleza ubica un pequeño prado con flores blancas.

-creo que me servirán estas Flores- dice Bast mientras mira las rosas blancas con seriedad.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ARDEEEEEEEE!-

Mientras tanto en el imperio de los grifos.

El rey se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en su habitación cuando de repente una serie de golpes empiezan a azotar con fuerza contra su elegante y gran puerta de madera tallada.

-¡¿ahora qué?!- dice el rey mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba a su puerta para abrirla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡Son las dos de la noche!- dice el rey entre dientes- ¿princesa?-

-lo siento señor…. Ella no dejo de insistir- dice Whisper quien acompañaba a Lúthien la cual se mostraba bastante alterada e inquieta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice el rey.

-¡tengo que regresar a Ponyville!- dice Lúthien bastante alterada.

-mmmmm No- dice el Rey y cierra la puerta, pero Lúthien coloca su casco para impedírselo, el azote fue tan fuerte, que por unos instantes el Rey temió que se lo hubiere roto.

-estas...- dice el rey pero es interrumpido.

-¡escuche, algo muy serio está pasando en mi pueblo! Creo…. Creo que alguien que yo quiero mucho está en problemas- dice Lúthien algo intrigada.

-¿enserio? Y eso lo sabes por qué…..- dice el rey.

-¡acabo de tener un sueño en el que él estaba en peligro!- dice Lúthien alterada.

-okei, no sé qué le echan a su ensalada, le diré al chef que desinfecte mejor las verduras que se le dan- dice el Rey mientras da un largo bostezo.

-¡¿cree que lo estoy imaginando?!- dice Lúthien intrigada y un poco molesta.

-creo que usted, princesa, tuvo una muy mala noche, una pesadilla, ahora por favor, regrese a su cuarto y por favor, vuelva a dormir- dice el rey mientras da otro bostezo.

-¡Pero es que!- dice Lúthien alterada.

-suficiente por hoy, Whisper llévala a su cuarto, y si es necesario has guardia- dice el rey.

-si señor- dice Whisper, y en eso el rey grifo cierra la puerta.

-¡ESPERE!- dice Lúthien- ¡ahhhh! ¿Cómo puede?- dice Lúthien entre dientes.

-tuviste una pesadilla, vamos, te acompañare a tu habitación- dice Whisper suspirando.

-¡como puede ser tan incrédulo!- dice Lúthien.

-¿crees que fue una premonición o algo? Mmmm no sabía que los alicornios tuvieran ese poder- dice Whisper pensativo.

-no… yo tampoco sé lo que fue…. Pero sé que es algo serio- dice Lúthien.

-¿ya antes te ha pasado?- pregunta Whisper algo intrigado.

-no… o bueno… no estoy muy segura…. Recuerdo que de niña me paso algo muy similar….- dice Lúthien confundida.

-si no estás segura de lo que es… ¿Por qué decidiste enfrentar al rey y pedirle que te regrese? Sabes que si él hubiera accedido y nada hubiera pasado te haría quedar muy mal, incluso es probable que use eso para tenerte más tiempo aquí- dice Whisper.

-lo sé, lo se…. es un idiota- dice Lúthien entre dientes.

-mejor que no te escuchen decir eso, si el rey se entera podría….- dice Whisper.

-ya se, ya se, hacer que me quede aquí más tiempo- dice Lúthien suspirando.

-mmmmm, nop- dice Whisper pensativo- te lavaría la boca con jabón- dice él y ambos ríen.

Más tarde en Ponyville.

Luego de atender todas las heridas de Blu, este callo rendido, durmiéndose en la cama de Fluttershy (recordemos que su cama no está disponible) mientras Fluttershy seguía revisando el estado de su hijo, con bastante preocupación ante el estado de salud de Blu.

-Blu….- dice ella mientras acariciaba la crin del unicornio dormido- nunca más te separes de mi- dice ella con cólera mientras una lagrima brota por su mejilla. Esta pasa a darle un beso en la frente y lo envuelve entre las sabanas para que el unicornio este más cómodo.

-descansa- dice la pegaso amarilla con tristeza mientras salía de la habitación aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Es entonces que esta escucha la puerta abrirse, inmediatamente esta baja y se asoma para ver de quien se trataba, era Ángel, se mostraba bastante molesto y bañado en fango y lo que parecían ser trozos de heno y maíz.

-¿Ángel que hacías afuera?- dice Fluttershy yendo con el conejo, el cual solamente le dirige una mirada bastante sebera.

-¿fuiste a buscar a Blu?- dice Fluttershy, el conejo gira los ojos, mostrándose bastante pensativo y luego de pensar un rato asiente con la cabeza.

-oh Ángel….. No debiste…. - dice conmovida- pero... Te dije que me esperaras…..- dice Fluttershy, en eso Ángel se sacude como perro, embarrando el fango con el que estaba cubierto en toda la sala y el rostro de Fluttershy, luego este salta contra el sofá más grande y se recuesta.

-muchas gracias…. Pero ya encontré a Blu….- dice Fluttershy mientras se quita un poco de fango del rostro- el pobre está muy mal…. No se cómo….de todos modos muchas gracias Ángel- Pero Ángel no escucho nada de lo que ella le dijo, pues se había quedado dormido

-iba a dormir en ese sofá esta noche- piensa Fluttershy mientras con una manta cobija al conejo- no importa… dormiré en el pequeño-

Fluttershy se recuesta en el sofá pequeño, a la mañana siguiente esta despierta con un fuerte dolor de espalda dado a dormir con una muy mala postura, esta se estira y un fuerte tronido brota de su espalda, posteriormente esta va a ver cómo sigue Blu, el cual aún estaba bastante adolorido por lo sucedido en la noche anterior, tanto que ni siquiera había despertado, Fluttershy baja a la cocina para preparar un desayuno especial para Blu, es entonces que ella escucha a las gallinas alborotándose.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Fluttershy mientras salía de la casa, y es entonces que se topa con un frasco en el suelo, al borde de su puerta.

-¿Qué es esto?- dice Fluttershy mientras toma el frasco y nota que se trata de una crema blanca, al abrir la tapa, esta reconoce el olor, inmediatamente recuerda aquel día en el que ella se accidento y Bast la ayudo, por unos instantes un sentimiento de rabia y rencor hacia el unicornio surgió en su mente, pero en eso ella recordó.

-¡Blu!- dice ella mientras corre de regreso y sube las escaleras para esta vez limpiar las heridas de Blu con esta crema blanca, dado a que ella recuerda muy bien lo efectiva que esta fue cuando Bast la uso con ella.

Fue tal la emoción que ella sintió, que se olvidó por unos instantes de sus gallinas, las cuales estaban alborotadas, porque algo o alguien habían robado todos los huevos y devorado a las crías.

Fluttershy rápidamente atiende a Blu con la crema el cual al principio se negó dado a su anterior experiencia, pero pronto este sintió el efecto anestesiante que tenía al contacto con su piel, sintiendo un gran alivio. Fluttershy aun sentía cierto rencor por Bast, y aun no entendía el por qué ataco a Blu, pero estaba feliz de que al menos, hiciera algo para ayudar con el dolor de Blu.

Más tarde ese día, Fluttershy se encontraba en el mercado para comprar más vendas para Blu, cuando de repente frente a ella aparece Pinkie Pie.

-¡¿te enteraste?!- dice Pinkie Pie muy alterada, Fluttershy da un sobresalto y cae al suelo.

-¡Aahhh! Pinkie… me… me asustaste- dice Fluttershy.

-¡no hay tiempo que perder!- dice Pinkie Pie tomando a Fluttershy y llevándosela.

-¡Pinkie espera ahhhhh!- dice Fluttershy mientras Pinkie la cargaba y corría hasta el castillo de Twilight, al llegar se encuentra con Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Spike intentando consolar a Twilight la cual se encontraba llorando.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Fluttershy con un tono de voz poco audible y al mismo tiempo algo intrigado.

-¡ES BAST!- dice Twilight con gran cólera.

-tranquila cariño...- dice Rarity, dándole de palmaditas en la espalda a Twilight.

-un lobo ataco a Bast anoche- dice Applejack- ahora mismo están buscando a ese animal por los alrededores-

-ataco… aja- dice Fluttershy con inexpresividad, sin poder simular el disgusto que le generaba recordar lo que paso anoche.

-los guardias lo escoltaron, se lo llevaron a Canterlot- dice Twilight con cólera.

-¿para qué?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-lo tendrán en cuarentena hasta la llegada de la luna llena en 4 días- dice Spike con inexpresividad.

-¡Bast!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-tranquila Twilight, todo saldrá bien cariño- dice Rarity.

-¿para qué?- dice Fluttershy.

-para ver que no se allá infectado- dice Pinkie Pie mirando a Fluttershy a los ojos con bastante seriedad.

-si se transforma y se muestra agresivo….- dice Twilight con un fuerte nudo a la garganta.

-¿Qué aran con él?- dice Fluttershy.

-el… a él- dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

-por favor, no lo digas cariño… ni lo pienses- dice Rarity, Twilight cae en llanto y abrasa fuertemente a Rarity que era la que tenía más cerca.

-¡perdí a mi hermano! ¡No quiero perderlo a él también!- dice entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Es entonces que Pinkie Pie se le acerca a Fluttershy y le susurra al oído- si se transforma y se muestra agresivo….. lo ejecutaran esa misma noche-


	22. Chapter 22

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 22. Penas bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Era de mañana en Canterlot, ni siquiera había amanecido aun y Twilight se encontraba en el gran salón caminando de un lado a otro sin parar, esta se encontraba bastante ansiosa y nerviosa, esta no podía sentarse, no dejaba de sentir un fuerte nudo presionándole el pecho ahora que su esposo está encerrado.

-¿Twilight?- se escucha, esta voltea y ve a Celestia.

-hola princesa- dice Twilight con algo de impaciencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- dice Celestia.

-¡quiero ver a Bast!- dice Twilight con algo de cólera.

-aún es muy pronto…. - dice Celestia.

-¿Por qué no me dejan ver a mi esposo? ¡Llevo tres días esperando y no me permiten verlo!- dice Twilight con cólera y aguantándose las ganas de caer en llanto.

-Twilight…. (Suspiro) tú sabes por qué no puedes…. - dice Celestia mientras mira a Twilight con algo de lastima- si algo sale mal, podrías salir lastimada-

-¡estamos ablando de Bast! Ni…. Ni siquiera sabemos si está infectado- dice Twilight con cólera- los resultados no muestran nada-

-tampoco los mostraban en Shining o Trixie cuando se infectaron- dice Celestia con severidad- no supimos si estaban infectados hasta que se transformaron y atacaron a todo lo que estaba en su camino-

-pero….- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

Twilight cae en llanto desconsoladamente y se deja caer de rodillas, al mencionar a su hermano, Twilight recordó lo que más la acogía por dentro, una cicatriz que ella creyó haber desvanecido hacia tanto, ahora estaba presente más que nunca, al revivir lo que sufrió con su hermano, ahora con su esposo.

-disculpa… no quería….- dice Celestia mientras se acercaba con Twilight y la tomaba por el casco para ayudarla a levantarse.

-perdí a mi hermano…. No quiero perderlo a él también- dice Twilight entre lágrimas -Shining….. Bast…. No quiero….-

-tranquila…. No llores- dice Celestia.

-Bast…. Mi Bast…. No quiero perderlo a él también- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-Twilight…. Sabes que- dice Celestia mordiéndose el labio.

-no quiero…. No….- dice Twilight mientras no dejaba de llorar.

-Twilight… por favor, deja de llorar…. Tranquila… tranquilízate por favor- dice Celestia tomándola por los hombros.

-¡él es el padre de mis hijas! ¿No será capaz de ma… matarlo? ¿Cierto?- dice Twilight aun con lágrimas en sus enrojecidos ojos.

-Twilight... no me agás esto- dice Celestia.

-pero….- dice Twilight.

-si se transforma y representa una amenaza para nosotros, no tengo más opción que ejecutarlo- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-pero… ¡No! Él es…. ¡no por favor!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-lo siento mucho Twilight, pero hay una gran diferencia entre salvar una vida y hacer lo correcto, yo como gobernante de Equestria, tengo que hacer lo correcto para salvar docenas de vidas que podrían ser afectadas por esto- dice Celestia con severidad.

-esta diciendo... que es preferible que mi Bast muera ah... a arriesgar algunas vidas- dice Twilight entre sollozos.

\- tengo que ir a levantar el sol, lo lamento- dice ya a punto de dejar a Twilight sollozando en el suelo.

-pero… pero….- dice Twilight quedándose callada- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- grita ella y de repente Celestia se queda callada y voltea a ver a Twilight con seriedad- en… en serio quiere matar al padre de mi…. Mi bebé-

Celestia mira a Twilight con seriedad por unos instantes y luego se da la media vuelta y dice- no es verdad-

Celestia ya estaba por dejar a Twlilight cuando en eso.

\- ¡Espere por favor!- grita ella y Celestia se detiene- si…. Si el…. Esta noche será luna llena…. Si el….. ¡por lo menos déjenme verlo!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas y suplicas mientras se tiraba al suelo y empezaba a llorar.

Celestia mira por última vez a Twilight, mirando como esta se encontraba completamente destrozada- está bien, te dejare verlo… después de que desayunes- dice Celestia antes de dejar completamente sola a Twilight, unos minutos después poco a poco llega el amanecer, iluminando los pasillos y a Twilight que seguía tirada en el suelo, aun sollozando.

Más tarde Twilight se calma un poco y regresa a las habitaciones que Celestia le había asignado para que ella y su hija pasaran la noche en Canterlot, al entrar se encuentra con su hija menor Starlight apenas despertando una vez que los primeros rayos del sol iluminan su delicado rostro.

-mami… (Bostezo) ¿Cómo sigue papá?- dice la potrilla un tanto somnolienta.

-no eh podido verlo todavía cariño…. - dice Twilight mientras daba un suspiro.

-quiero ver a papi…. No lo eh visto desde que lo internaron- dice Starlight un tanto pensativa y preocupada- ¿acaso no volveremos a verlo?-

-¿eh?- dice Twilight- por….. ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-sé que todavía soy una niña… y hay muchas cosas que no conozco pero… sé cuándo algo malo pasa- dice Starlight con seriedad.

-cariño….- dice Twilight.

-sé que algo malo está pasando… pero…. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?- dice Starlight con seriedad.

-hija… mira….- dice Twilight.

-¡¿Por qué nunca me quieres decir nada?! Siempre…. Yo soy la que se termina enterando de las cosas de la peor manera ¿Por qué?- dice indignada y al mismo tiempo mostrándose triste.

-cariño….- dice Twilight- aun eres muy joven para entender-

-¡No! ¡Mamá por favor no me trates como una bebé que no es capaz de entender lo malo de este mundo! ¡No importa si me cuentas o no las cosas, siempre termino entendiendo que es algo muy malo lo que pasa!- dice Starlight indignada-madre…. Sé que me ocultas muchas cosas… y la mayoría no me vendrían importando… pero es mi padre…. Tengo que saber… ¿Qué le pasa a mi papi?- dice Starlight con ojos sollozos, mientras miraba a Twilight a los ojos con una mirada que le partía el alma y el corazón.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, era de mañana y después de darle de comer a Blu (el cual aún se encontraba bastante delicado) Fluttershy se encontraba en la sala de su casa, alimentando a sus animalitos.

-tranquilos…. Hay suficiente para todos- dice Fluttershy con una expresión bastante inexpresiva mientras basaba un poco de comida para aves en un pequeño recipiente. Todos sus animales se encontraban bastante inquietos, amontonados cerca de Fluttershy para poder comer. Una vez termino de hacer esto, ella sube las escaleras para darle un vistazo a su hijo, el cual se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de Fluttershy, con docenas de vendajes a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, sobretodo en su cuello y torso.

-Blu…- dice Fluttershy con una combinación de tristeza y lastima mientras miraba al unicornio dormir y respirar con un poco de dificultad. Fluttershy cierra la puerta y pasa su casco por su mejilla para limpiar una serie de lágrimas que estaban empezando a brotarle.

La Pegaso amarilla vuelve a bajar las escaleras y sale de la casa, dirigiéndose a su buzón para recoger el correo, pero de repente al abrir el buzón, una enorme esponja rosa sale-SE ME OCURRIÓ QUE PODEMOS HACER PARA SALVAR A BAST- Fluttershy da un sobresalto y cae de espalda mientras esa cosa salía de su buzón, era la alborotada y esponjada crin de Pinkie Pie, que quien sabe cómo le hizo para meterse.

-Pin…. Pinkie….- dice Fluttershy aun asustada- me… me asustaste-

-¡PODEMOS SALVAR A BAST!- dice Pinkie Pie- ¡si logramos convencerlos de que los lobos pueden ser dóciles y amistosos, no lo mataran aun si se transforma! ¡Si corremos y tomamos el primer tren llegaremos a Canterlot antes de que llegue la luna llena!-

-¿y cómo piensas hacer eso Pinkie?- dice Fluttershy-¿cómo le harás para convencerlos?-

-¡no lo sé, la idea se me vino de repente, no dije que ya tuviera todos los puntos listos! ¡Dije que podemos salvar a Bast!- dice Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-pero Pinkie…. ¿Cómo los convenceremos de que los lobos son dóciles?- dice Fluttershy- además no estamos muy seguras de que Bast se convierta en un lobo pacífico y amable-

-¡claro que se convertirá en un perro amistoso! ¡Él es el poni más amable y dulce que conozco! ¡Lo dijo Twilight así que tiene que ser verdad! ¡Además que no conozco a muchos ceméntales que les guste tejer y sean tan amables con los niños! ¡De hecho no sé por qué me recuerda un poco a ti! ¡Supongo que es mi imaginación! ¡El punto es que Bast es un buen semental!- dice Pinkie Pie- estoy segura que se convertirá en un perro dócil.

-Pero Shining Armor también era un buen semental… ¡y se convirtió en un monstruo! ¡Acecino a su bebé y casi mata a Cadance!- dice Fluttershy impactada.

-aquí entre nos…. Shining era un semental con severos problemas con la ira- le susurra Pinkie pie al oído de Fluttershy.

-si…. Severos problemas con la ira- dice Fluttershy con inexpresividad mientras recordaba como Bast casia cecina a su hijo en un arranque de ira- tal vez sea mejor dejar las cosas como están- piensa ella mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¡Fluttershy tenemos que salvar a Bast! ¡Piensa en Twilight! -dice Pinkie Pie mientras saca una peluca morada con un peinado muy similar al de Rarity y se la ponía en la cabeza- Aj, se verá terrible de negro- Pinkie se quita la peluca y la avienta tras de ella.

-tenemos que salvar a Bast- dice Pinkie con seriedad.

-¿pero cómo lo haremos?- dice Fluttershy.

-sé que nunca se puede romper una Pinkie promesa… pero quizás…. Si les demostramos que hay otro poni lobo que es dócil….- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡No pueden enterarse del secreto de Blu!- dice Fluttershy.

-lo sé pero….- dice Pinkie.

-además…. Fue Blu- dice Fluttershy con un tono sombrío.

-¿eh?- dice Pinkie Pie extrañada.

-¡Blu fue quien ataco a Bast! Pero….. Bast…. Aj….- dice Fluttershy.

-yo ya sabía que Bast ataco a Blu- dice Pinkie Pie sin importancia y Fluttershy queda boquiabierta- Blu se pasó de caliente con Lúthien, no me extraña que Bast no lo atacase, de echó me sorprende que no lo hiciera antes- dice Pinkie muy pensativa.

-sabes que Bast casi mata a Blu…- dice Fluttershy con un nudo en la garganta.

-sé que no lo hizo apropósito- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡¿cómo que no lo hizo apropósito?! ¡Casi lo acecina!- dice Fluttershy entre dientes.

-el casi ¿no te dice algo?- dice Pinkie Pie encogida en hombros.

-Bast es un poni muy malo, probablemente se merezca la muerte después de LO QUE LE HIZO A MI BLU- dice Fluttershy con cólera- ¡Él se merece todo lo que le pase!-

-¿y Twilight?- dice Pinkie Pie con inexpresividad.

-¿eh?- dice Fluttershy.

-¿y Lúthien? ¿Y Starlight? ¿Merecen perder a su padre?- dice Pinkie Pie con severidad.

-Bast se lo busco- dice Fluttershy con un tono sombrío.

-pero….- dice Pinkie Pie mientras su crin empezaba a alaciarse y se sentaba en el suelo, ya sintiéndose derrotada, mientras miraba a Fluttershy regresar a su casa.

-además Pinkie…. Creo que se te olvida algo- dice Fluttershy ya estando en la entrada de su casita- me estas pidiendo que revele el secreto de mi hijo para salvar a Bast…. Pero…. si el secreto de Blu se descubre… él vendrá y se lo llevara- dice entre lágrimas mientras entraba a la casa y azotaba la puerta con fuerza- no hay nada que pueda hacer aunque quisiera- dice Fluttershy mientras se tallaba los ojos y caía en llanto.

Más tarde en Canterlot.

Luego del desayuno, y bajo la supervisión de varios guardias Twilight es escoltada hasta donde tenían a Bast, una habitación aislada, con tres muros gruesos y un cuarto hecho de un cristal tan duro como el diamante, Twilight mira a través del cristal a su esposo el cual se encontraba recostado con unos brazaletes en los cascos y el cuello, los cuales servían para impedir que el pudiera hacer magia y también para mantenerlo contenido, pues los brazaletes y el collar estaban magnetizados, y si algo pasaba un poderoso magneto detrás de uno de los muros se activaría y azotarían a Bast contra el muro.

-bien, es aquí dice Celestia quien ya estaba esperando a Twilight. La yegua no hace más que mirar a través del cristal, el cual estaba polarizado de tal forma que Bast no era capaz de ver o escuchar lo que pasaba al otro lado del cristal pero en cambio los demás podían observarlo totalmente.

-se le está monitoreando, con frecuencia se le hacen exámenes de sangre para ver que no haiga ningún cambio, y también revisamos sus signos vitales- dice Celestia.

-es un prisionero- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-el…. Solo tomamos precauciones- dice Celestia suspirando.

-¿puedo entrar?- dice Twilight.

-preferiría que no- dice Celestia.

-quiero hablar con el…. Probablemente esta sea la última vez que yo….- dice con un nudo en la garganta.

-está bien- dice Celestia con sumisión- abran la puerta-

De repente frente a Twilight se abre un pasadizo de roca, el cual llevaba a un túnel que conectaba directo a la celda de Bast, ya estando tan cerca se toparon con una última puerta, la cual aún estaba sellada.

-¡me dijeron que podía verlo!- dice Twilight.

-primero tiene que desinfectarse, entre a aquella ducha y póngase esto- dice el guardia que la acompañaba señalando un pasadizo que llevaba a unas duchas descontaminante, Twilight mira lo que el guardia le entrego, era una especie de traje anti gérmenes, no del tipo astronauta, este más bien era un poco más simple, el cual consistía en una bata, unos guantes para sus cascos delanteros y botas para sus cascos traseros y por ultimo un cubre bocas.

-¿no les falto el tanque de oxígeno?- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-¿perdone?- dice el guardia un poco confundido.

-nada…. ¿sí?- dice Twilight- ¿porque sigue aquí usted?-

-estoy esperando a que se descontamine y se ponga el traje, para abrirle la puerta- dice el guardia.

-¿Por qué no se va y yo le aviso cuando esté lista?- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-¿eh? si... em... creo que...- dice el guardia confundido.

-¡lárguese!- dice Twilight entre dientes, al escuchar estas palabras el guardia se retira algo avergonzado y apresurado.

Luego de que Twilight se descontaminara y se pusiera el traje, le permiten entrar a donde tenían a Bast, el cual se encontraba recostado en la cama mirando el techo, mientras se rascaba obsesivamente las heridas que tenía debajo de una serie de vendajes, hasta que de repente una puerta de concreto se abre frente a él.

-¡Twilight!- dice Bast al ver a su esposa entrar en la habitación.

-¡Bast!- dice ella corriendo hasta con él y abrasándolo fuertemente- ¡creí que no te volvería a ver!- dice Twilight mientras intentaba contener sus ganas de llorar.

-te extrañe mucho mi cielo- dice Bast mientras le daba de palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bast… yo también… - dice Twilight mientras se aferraba fuertemente a él.

-¿Cómo esta Starlight?- dice Bast separándose de Twilight.

-ella….- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-¿sí? ¿Le pasa algo malo?- dice Bast un poco intrigado y preocupado.

-no… ella…. Crese muy rápido- dice Twilight mientras se quitaba el cubre bocas del rostro.

-¡ella no puede hacer eso!- dice uno de los médicos que los observaban al otro lado del cristal.

-dejen que lo haga…. De todos modos ya se comprobó que no se puede contagiar por medio de la saliva- dice Celestia con inexpresividad mientras también miraba la escena.

-pero princesa….-

Mientras tanto al otro lado del cristal, ignorando el hecho de que los estaban observando, Twilight y Bast se dan un largo y apasionado beso mientras ambos se abrasaban y acariciaban en la cama de la habitación, de no ser que ambos (pese a que lo ignoraban) eran conscientes de que los observaban, de lo contrario, probablemente ya estarían dando el siguiente paso en su intimidad, pero por el momento ellos no tenían más que conformarse con estar abrasados en la cama.

Ambos ponis se quedan viendo a los ojos por un largo rato, perdidos en una serie de fantasías que el uno tenía sobre el otro.

-¿alguna vez te conté que es lo primero que me llamo la atención de tu persona, cuando te vi por primera vez?- dice Bast con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué cariño?- dice Twilight con un tono suave.

-tus hermosos ojos morados, tan brillantes y hermosos como una Black Beauty, una flor muy rara que despide un hermoso destello morado, uno de los encantos más hermosos de la naturaleza, siendo capaz de brillar aun en la cueva más sombría de toda Equestria- dice Bast con un tono romántico.

-oh Bast….- dice Twilight mientras besaba a Bast en la boca nuevamente- siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir…- dice ella sonrojándose por unos instantes, pero después de unos momentos vuelve a tomar una postura más seria.

-Twilight… ¿te pasa algo cariño?- dice Bast un poco preocupado.

-no es nada….- dice Twilight- debí haberte echo caso cuando querías….-

-¿Qué cosa mi amor?-dice Bast.

-en repetidas ocasiones tu….- dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué cariño?- dice Bast algo intrigado.

-tú me pedias que querías tener otro bebé… yo siempre te decía que no…. Pero ahora….- dice Twilight empezando a llorar.

-cariño por favor…. No llores… no me gusta verte llorar- dice Bast.

-pero es que... – dice Twilight entre lágrimas- ¡tú!-

\- no… no te culpes… tu tenías toda la razón… con todo lo que ha pasado, no había lugar para un bebé ¿lo recuerdas?- dice Bast intentando hacer que Twilight se calmara.

-¡si pero! ¡Yo si quería tener otro bebé con tigo!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas- solo… solo estaba asustada por ese estúpido consejo….. ¡Por eso te decía que no!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-cariño por favor… cálmate mi cielo- dice Bast abrasándola.

-¡Bast!- dice ella correspondiéndole el abrazo y ocultando su rostro sollozante en su pecho.

-tranquila… tranquila cariño… tienes que ser fuerte….- dice Bast.

Es entonces que se abre la puerta y por esta entran dos enfermeros y una enfermera, uno de los cuales tenía una bandeja con equipo de análisis.

-Twilight, es momento de los exámenes de Bast, regresa ahora- se escucha por una especie de altavoz, era la voz de Celestia.

-Bast…..- dice Twilight quien no quería separarse de su esposo.

-ve cariño… yo estaré bien- dice Bast con un tono suave.

-pero... es que...- dice Twilight.

-Twilight sal de esa habitación ahora- se escucha.

-vamos cariño- dice Bast mientras le da un último beso en la boca.

-si….- dice Twilight mientras se daba la media vuelta y se dirige a la salida lentamente, mientras una enfermera se acercaba a Bast y tomaba un poco de su sangre con una jeringa para analizar. Twilight ya estaba saliendo, la puerta de roca estaba por cerrarse nuevamente tras Twilight, cuando en eso esta nota como recién le habían extraído la sangre a Bast, es entonces que Twilight corre momentos antes de que la puerta de concreto se cierre, entrando de nuevo.

-¿pero qué está haciendo princesa?- dice uno de los médicos.

-Twilight….- dice Bast.

Es entonces que Twilight dispara un rayo contra los médicos y usando su magia levita y toma la jeringa la cual tenía la sangre de Bast.

-¡Twilight pero que estás haciendo!- se escucha la voz de Celestia por el altavoz.

-¡dijiste que Bast será ejecutado si está infectado! ¡lo que sea que le pase a el, me pasara a mí!- dice ella mientras colocaba la jeringa contra su casco, ya a centímetros de pincharse.

-¡Twilight, por favor, suelta eso!- dice Celestia.

-¡prométeme que si Bast se transforma buscaras la forma de ayudarlo!- dice Twilight entre dientes.

-¡cariño por favor!- dice Bast- no lo agás….-

-¡Twilight suelta esa cosa ahora mismo!- dice Celestia.

-¡soy una de las portadoras de la armonía! ¡El elemento de la magia! ¡SIN MIS LOS ELEMENTOS NO FUNCIONAN!- dice Twilight ya apunto de pincharse con la aguja- ¡AHORA NO TENDRÁS MÁS OPCIÓN QUE BUSCAR UNA CURA PARA BAST Y PARA MÍ!-

De repente Bast arremete contra Twilight y le quita la jeringa instantes antes de que la aguja pinchara su piel, Twilight estaba a punto de usar su magia para arrebatarle a Bast la jeringa con su sangre, pero esta se percata de que ya no era capaz de usar su magia.

-¿pero qué?- dice ella perpleja, y en eso se da cuenta de que traía puesto el collar que impedía que Bast pudiera usar magia, Twilight mira a Bast con incredulidad, notando que no solo ya no lo tenía puesto, si no que el unicornio sostenía (aparte de la jeringa) un clip con el cual forzó la cerradura del collar.

-Pe… pero….- dice Twilight aun incrédula.

-tomen esto, y vallase- dice Bast con seriedad, entregándole a los médicos la jeringa con su sangre, los médicos se retiran un tanto conmocionados y confundidos, mientras Twilight seguía con la misma expresión incrédula.

-¡pero que intentabas hacer!- dice Bast entre dientes.

-yo solo….- dice Twilight.

-¡entiende! ¡Si algo me llegara a pasar a mí! ¡¿Qué pasaría con Starlight?! ¡¿Qué pasara con Lúthien y sus bebés?!- dice Bast con cólera y un tono reprobatorio y severo.

-no entiendes que si algo me pasara, ellas se quedarían solas, solo tú puedes cuidar de ellas, solo en ti puedo confiar la seguridad y bien estar de mis hijas…. Y mis nietos…- dice Bast con un tono serio.

-yo… yo….- dice Twilight confundida.

-¿quieres dejar a Lúthien sola con sus bebes en ese reino de grifos? ¿Quieres que Starlight siga creciendo sin sus padres… sin ti?- dice Bast con un tono melancólico.

-Bast….- dice Twilight- yo solo quería-

-si yo resulto ser peligroso para todos, no habrá otra opción, sé que te duele… pero tú eres la que tiene que ser fuerte… por ellas- dice Bast con un tono serio- por nuestras niñas….—

-¡Bast, yo no quiero que nada te pase!- dice Twilight abrasando fuertemente al unicornio.

-si algo me pasa…. Estoy seguro que saldrás adelante sin mí- dice Bast.

-¡pero yo no quiero…..!- dice Twilight con cólera.

-tienes que hacerlo… por nuestras hijas, por favor Twilight- dice Bast con seriedad, mientras miraba a los ojos a Twilight.

-de… de acuerdo- dice Twilight mientras Bast le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-vete cariño…. Por favor- le dice Bast a Twilight.

-regresaremos…. ¡tú y yo! ¡Regresaremos con nuestras hijas!- dice Twilight mientras dos guardias entraban y la escoltaban fuera de la celda de Bast.

Twilight llega con Celestia, la cual la mira con una mirada reprobatoria.

-perdone princesa Celestia… yo…- dice Twilight con un tono inexpresivo, Celestia se le queda mirando por unos instantes sin dirigirle alguna palabra, mientras tanto Twilight se sentía presa de la mirada de Celestia sobre ella. Es entonces que Celestia mira en dirección a un reloj.

-será mejor que regreses, ya está por oscurecer- dice Celestia con un tono inexpresivo.

-si princesa- dice Twilight con sumisión.

-si algo pasa te lo hare saber lo antes posible- dice Celestia con seriedad.

A través de una ventana, Twilight mira como la Princesa Luna estaba a punto de levantar la luna para abrir paso a la noche, es entonces que ella mira como lentamente el gigantesco astro se eleva en el cielo, trayendo oscuridad consigo y en la mente de Twilight, esto representaba como poco a poco se iba acercando el momento de la condena de su esposo, como si de una guillotina acercándose a su cuello se tratara.

Twilight se dirige al gran comedor, donde se reuniría con su hija y la familia de Celestia para cenar, era de tarde, y apenas estaban preparando la mesa, Twilight se sienta en una silla, aun cuando todavía no habían preparado la mesa.

-mamá…- se escucha- Twilight voltea y ve a su hija llegando con ella.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Viste a papá?!- dice Starlight un tanto alterada.

-si… si lo vi cariño- dice Twilight.

-¿Cómo sigue?- dice Starlight preocupada.

-parece que…. Pronto saldrá… - dice Twilight con un tono inexpresivo- el dice que te extraña mucho y ya quiere estar con tigo para jugar- dice Twilight mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija con delicadeza.

-papá…- dice Starlight con un tono melancólico.

-tranquila cariño, tu padre…. Solo estará hoy recluido… mañana lo veremos- dice Twilight mientras abrazaba a Starlight.

-en… ¿enserio? ¿Dices la verdad?- dice Starlight.

-si cariño- dice Twilight con un tono suave.

Luego de la cena, Twilight junto a su hija se dirigen nuevamente a su habitación, donde pasarían la noche, esta vez, ninguna de las dos podría dormir, por lo que se quedarían recostadas en la cama, ante lo que es posiblemente la noche más larga que ambas han tenido. Ambas yeguas se encontraban recostadas en la cama, mirando en direcciones diferentes, sin decir u hacer un solo movimiento, al punto de que cada una pensaba que la otra ya estaba dormida desde hace horas, ambas estaban pensando en Bast, y en lo mucho que quieren que este salga con bien.

Es entonces que el silenció de la habitación, es interrumpido por los tosidos de una potrilla, era Starlight.

-hija… ¿no puedes dormir?- dice Twilight mientras medio se levanta del colchón para asomarse.

-no madre…- dice Starlight aun recostada en la cama.

-yo tampoco- dice Twilight mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en esta.

-tengo miedo- dice Starlight mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a su madre a los ojos notándose cada una la tristeza y preocupación que la otra sentía.

-yo también hija… yo también- dice Twilight.

-papá….- dice Starlight con un tono melancólico.

-son apenas las 10:25- dice Twilight mientras mira un reloj cercano.

-nos fuimos a acostar temprano…- dice Starlight con inexpresividad.

-si lo se….- dice Twilight.

-no puedo dormir... pero tampoco tengo ganas de jugar con Tara…. Sé que ella se duerme hasta tarde… pero no se… no quiero jugar- dice Starlight con tristeza.

-hija por que no intentas dormir- dice Twilight.

-no sé si pueda….- dice Starlight con cólera.

-yo tampoco pero….- dice Twilight suspirando- ¿quieres que te lea un cuento? ¿Quizás eso te ayude?- dice ella mientras se levanta de la cama y toma un libro de cuentos de entre un pequeño librero que se encontraba en la habitación.

-está bien mami…- dice Starlight suspirando, aun con preocupación.

-veamos…- dice Twilight mientras abría el libro y buscaba un cuento que tranquilice un poco a ambas yeguas.

Mientras tanto en el reino de los grifos.

Era de tarde y la joven Lúthien se encontraba recostada en su cama, durmiendo desde hace casi una hora, hasta que de repente esta empieza a retorcerse por una serie de pesadillas que empezaban a perturbarla en sus sueños.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas!- dice ella aun dormida, mientras se retorcía en la cama.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- grita ella y de repente esta despierta de golpe, ya muy agitada.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Estoy segura que eso no fue un sueño! ¡No! ¡Algo muy malo está a punto de pasar!- dice Lúthien con miedo y exaltación.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en Canterlot.

Twilight se encontraba recostada junto a su hija, la cual después de tantos esfuerzos de su parte, logro que esta se quedase dormida, después de leerle 3 historias diferentes. Twilight se encontraba mirando a su hija dormir pacíficamente, esperando que encuentre algo de paz en sus sueños, su mundo de leche y galletas.

-descansa mi cielo- dice Twilight acariciaba la crin de la potrilla, y posteriormente esta con cuidado se levanta de la cama para no despertarla y colocaba el libro en su lugar, esto era algo que probablemente ella habría echo usando su magia, pero quería escoger otro libro para leer, pues no podía dormir, y esperaba estar toda la noche despierta, hasta saber noticias de Bast.

Luego de encontrarse parada por unos instantes frente al librero, esta finalmente escoge un libro viejo sobre historia de Equestria, ya estaba a punto de sentarse en una silla cercana para leer cuando en eso esta nota como su puerta empieza a abrirse.

-disculpa… solo quería…- dice Celestia en un tono de voz muy bajo para no despertar a la potrilla.

-no importa…- dice Twilight mientras abría el libro y estaba a punto de leer.

-Twilight…. ¿puedes venir un momento?- dice Celestia, y en eso Twilight se levanta y con sumo sigilo para no despertar a su hija va con la princesa Celestia para ver qué es lo que quería decirle. Una vez en el pasillo, Twilight empareja la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunta Twilight.

-casi es media noche- dice Celestia.

-lo sé- dice Twilight con inexpresividad, intentando ocultar la tristeza y preocupación que sentía en ese momento.

-no se si…. Quieras venir con migo… y ver a Bast- dice Celestia.

-¿qué?- dice Twilight un poco confundida.

-no hablaras con el… solo… estarás hay, mirando a través de cristal para comprobar que…- dice Celestia- aj… disculpa… creo que no es buena idea… no se en que estaba pensando- dice Celestia dándose la media vuelta pero en eso Twilight la detiene con su casco.

-si quiero- dice Twilight.

-¿perdona?- dice Celestia.

-no me importa si se transforma o no… quiero verlo… por lo menos una última vez- dice Twilight- quiero estar hay-

-¿segura?- dice Celestia al notar lo mucho que Twilight se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

-en la salud y la enfermedad… hasta que la muerte nos separe….- murmura Twilight mientras una lagrima brotaba de su mejilla- si…. Estoy muy segura- dice ella con melancolía.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

En la casa de Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie se encontraba en la salida despidiéndose de Fluttershy.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme a cuidar de Blu- dice Fluttershy.

-no es nada… para que son las amigas- dice Pinkie Pie suspirando, y en eso esta le da una mirada severa a Fluttershy.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Fluttershy al notar la mirada de Pinkie Pie.

-si Bast no regresa…. Solo espero que lo que no hiciste, no lo hiciste porque era lo correcto el no hacer nada, y no por que no quisiste hacer nada para por Bast solo por lo que él le hizo a Blu- dice Pinkie Pie, quedándose seria por unos instantes, en un largo silencio incomodo entre ambas yeguas- creo que ni yo misma me entendí jiji-

-bu… buenas noches Pinkie- dice Fluttershy ya sintiéndose culpable.

-¡buenas noches!- dice Pinkie Pie alegremente mientras se daba la media vuelta y daba de brincos alejándose de Fluttershy y perdiéndose en la noche.

Fluttershy mira a Pinkie alejarse, mientras esta lentamente cerraba la puerta de su casita. Fluttershy se sienta en el sofá por unos instantes, pensando en todo, sobre todo en las palabras que él dijo Pinkie Pie, las cuales le llegaron en lo más profundo de su ser.

-es tarde…- dice ella mientras miraba un reloj cucú colgado en la pared que estaba por marcar las 12 de la noche, Fluttershy se levanta del sofá y sube las escaleras para echarle un último vistazo a Blu, esta al llegar nota que Blu ya se había transformado, pero estaba durmiendo.

-descansa mi pequeño….- dice Fluttershy mientras mira como el colosal animal respiraba profundamente y roncaba, forzando su cama, la cual apenas lograba resistir el peso de tan colosal perro.

-buenas noches- dice ella mientras cerraba la puerta y regresaba al sofá, en donde pasaría la noche.

Sin embargo, sin que ella se diera cuenta, alguien se encontraba observando oculto desde las sombras.

-buenas noches, jejeje- se escucha una vos infantil de una inocente potrilla, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono siniestro, es entonces que desde las sombras surge Carnage el cual mira al gigantesco lobo aun durmiendo pacíficamente.

-oh pero que tierno jeje, no es momento de dormir jeje, es momento de jugar- dice Carnage mientras de repente empiezan a brillar sus ojos con un tono escarlata y un manto de energía roja envuelve al lobo, el cual empieza a retorcerse en la cama, mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

De repente Blu despierta muy agitado.

-pero… ¿pero qué paso?- dice Blu agitadamente, es entonces que se da cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación si no en el bosque.

-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?!- dice Blu muy agitado, y aún más al percatarse que su pelaje estaba manchado por sangre fresca, la cual no era de él.

\- ¡No! ¡Pero que!...- dice Blu y en eso este siente algo obstruyéndole la garganta, el unicornio se inca en cuatro patas, empezando a toser fuertemente y después vomitando algo que le raspaba la garganta, Blu respira muy agitadamente una vez que había terminado, este se tranquiliza un poco, eso hasta que abre bien los ojos y nota que es lo que había vomitado.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Como fui capaz!- dice Blu dando un sobresalto- ¡No! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Esto debe ser una broma!- grita el mientras miraba que entre los restos de su vomito se encontraba muchos trozos de carne y en especial, barios cabellos rosados.


	23. Chapter 23

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 23. La hora de la verdad.

El tiempo transcurría de una forma muy lenta, casi eterna e insoportable para Twilight quien no hacía más que ver a su esposo, el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama, con una mirada bastante inexpresiva y al igual que los demás, estaba esperando a que llegara el momento.

Twilight únicamente despegaba la mirada de su esposo para por unos instantes dar un rápido vistazo en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared. Bast no era consciente de que su esposa lo estaba observando, de saberlo quizás se habría inquietado un poco, y sentiría gran presión o incluso le rogaría a su esposa que se fuera para que no lo viera en caso de que algo pase.

Twilight da un rápido vistazo al reloj, el cual marcaba las 11: 53:22, luego vuelve a fijar su mirada en su esposo, cada momento que pasaba la tensión aumentaba en Twilight más y más, al punto de que era insoportable para ella, quien no podía hacer nada por su amado, más que esperar lo mejor. Twilight vuelve a mirar el reloj y este marcaba las 11:53: 34, solo habían pasado poco más de 10 segundos y para ella fue como si hubiese pasada una eternidad, la espera era eterna, ella se sentía muy ansiosa y preocupada, quería hacer algo, quería entrar y abrasar a su esposo, sin importar que faltase poco para la media noche, ella aun quería estar con él y no resistía la idea de que probablemente esta sea la última vez que lo vera con vida, ella intentaba ignorar ese hecho, pero la idea persistía y no podía soportarlo más. Twilight mira nuevamente al reloj y ve que son las 11:54:03.

-prepárense todos, cualquier cosa podría pasar ahora- dice Celestia con severidad.

-¡si princesa!- dicen todos los presentes (excepto Twilight) al unísono.

-¡asegúrense de que la puerta este sellada! ¡Preparen el electroimán!- dice Celestia con severidad.

Twilight cierra los ojos mientras empezaba a respirar agitadamente, intentando aislarse del mundo y por unos instantes aunque sea, entrar en un entorno de paz, ya regulando su respiración, intentando calmarse un poco, y para ayudarse con esto, Twilight empieza a forzarse a recordar los buenos momentos con su esposo, teniendo una serie de recuerdos breves de su pasado con Bast.

Flashback.

Varios años atrás, en los tiempos en que Twilight apenas tenía 7 meses de embarazo de Starlight, Twilight y Bast se encontraba paseando por un parque mientras cada uno cargaba un helado.

-¿estas segura que quieres pasear? Yo pude haberte traído el helado a casa- dice Bast.

-jeje, si tu como no, la última vez que lo hiciste me lo trajiste todo lamido- dice Twilight.

-¡oye! No es mi culpa, hacía mucho calor, y se estaba derramando- dice Bast.

-si lo que digas- dice Twilight mientras lamia su helado, y de repente esta da un ligero gemido y coloca su casco contra su vientre.

-¡¿te pasa algo cariño?!- dice Bast algo exaltado y preocupado.

-no… no me pasa nada…. Fue solo una patadita…. Este bebé es muy activo jeje- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿quieres descansar un poco?- dice Bast preocupado- no queremos que te esfuerces demasiado ¿verdad?-

-oh Bast, eres muy exagerado ¿sabes?- dice Twilight frunciendo una ceja y al mismo tiempo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-bueno… 7 meses de embarazo…. Es mejor no tomar ningún riesgo- dice Bast apenado.

-hay Bast, está bien, como quieras- dice Twilight y ambos se dirigen hasta un árbol de gran tamaño en donde ambos se recuestan, bajo la sombra de este.

-¿estas cómoda?- dice Bast un poco ansioso.

-si Bast, por favor recuéstate junto a mi cariño- dice Twilight.

-mmm prefiero…- dice Bast poniéndose de pie y dándole un masaje en los cascos a Twilight.

-jiji, Bast, por favor, mejor recuéstate junto a mí- dice Twilight.

-nop, mejor tu descansa, además, se ve que tus cascos están algo adoloridos, no sé por qué sigues insistiendo en seguir dando paseos, no ves que le puede hacer daño a tus cascos- dice Bast- ahora que cargan peso extra, estos empiezan a hincharse y tarde o temprano terminaras sintiendo los efectos- dice el mientras seguía masajeando los cascos de Twilight.

-ósea que cargan peso extra ¿acaso me dijiste gorda?- dice Twilight.

-¡NO! ¡Yo nunca diría eso!- dice Bast exaltado.

-nunca lo dirías ¿pero si lo piensas?- dice Twilight.

-¡hollé! ¿Por qué manipulas todo lo que digo?- dice Bast.

-jeje, no lo sé- dice Twilight sacándole la lengua- oh Bast, sabes que estoy jugando-

-no me gusta esta clase de juegos- murmura Bast.

-Bast ven haca- dice Twilight mientras rodeaba a Bast con sus cascos y lo obligaba a recostarse junto a ella, estando aun abrasados.

-¡Cariño! ¡con cuidado! Por… por poco caigo sobre tu vientre- dice Bast apenado.

-no te preocupes, el bebé está bien- dice Twilight mientras le daba un apasionado beso en la boca- mejor preocúpate por ti-

-em…. Em…. ¿no crees que?- dice Bast sonrojado.

-esta noche, Lúthien y Spike irán una fiesta de pijamas con Blu, tendremos la noche para nosotros solos- dice Twilight con un tono bastante seductor el cual alborotaban las hormonas de Bast.

-em… em…. ¿estas segura de esto?- dice Bast muy sonrojado y con algo de miedo- no quisiera…. Em….. Lastimarte-

-jeje, más bien tu deberías preocuparte de no salir lastimado- dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

Más tarde ese día, Twilight y Bast estaban llegando al castillo de la armonía, ambos entran aun abrasados y bastante alegres cuando en eso ven a Spike pasar.

-¿Dónde estaban?- dice Spike.

-disculpa… creo que fue mi culpa jeje, fuimos al parque, y pues, tenía que detenerme cada cierto tiempo para descansar- dice Twilight mientras acariciaba su vientre con sumo cariño.

-bueno… la cena está preparada en la estufa- dice Spike suspirando.

-¿Dónde está Lúthien?- dice Bast.

-ella ya está con Blu, en un momento iré, les prometí que llevaría los malvaviscos para asarlos en la hoguera- dice Spike- solo quería esperar a que estuviese lista la cena-

-de acuerdo- dice Twilight un poco impaciente.

-bueno…. Me retiro, no volteen la casa que acabo de limpiarla-dice Spike mientras tomaba una bolsa con malvaviscos y salía del castillo.

-¡ahora sí!- dice Twilight empujando a Bast en el sofá y arremetiendo contra él, besándolo con gran pasión y lujuria.

-¡espera!- dice Bast mientras detenía a Twilight.

-¿Qué?- dice Twilight algo impaciente.

-no estoy seguro si esto sea lo correcto… ¿podríamos tomarnos las cosas con más calma?- dice Bast.

-pero si yo….- dice Twilight.

-por favor….- dice Bast en un tono un poco suplicante.

-está bien- dice Twilight suspirando mientras se tiende en el sofá con un poco de malos ánimos.

-¿quieres un masaje?- dice Bast.

-si… como quieras- dice Twilight suspirando, Bast empieza a masajearla por los hombros con sumo cuidado y suavidad para que Twilight se relaje.

-oh… Bast… tu si sabes cómo…- dice Twilight con algo de placer.

-jeje, si… em… cariño….- dice Bast.

-dime- dice Twilight mientras serraba los ojos.

-sé que tú quieres…. Yo también pero…. Tengo miedo….- dice Bast- no quiero ser muy brusco con….-

-entiendo Bast (suspiro) lo entiendo, pero creo que te preocupas demasiado- dice Twilight.

-no lo creo…. Tu sabes que cuando me desato yo…. Em… puedo ser un poco brusco- dice Bast apenado.

-lo se… jejeje por eso me gusta tanto- dice Twilight mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-no quiero lastimar a nuestro bebé- dice Bast.

-si entiendo- dice Twilight algo aburrida.

-en dos meses más nacerá- dice Bast mientras besaba en el cuello a Bast.

-si… en dos meses- dice Twilight ya mostrándose algo seria.

-¿te pasa algo cariño?- dice Bast un poco preocupado por su esposa al notar su repentino cambio de actitud.

-no… solo que me recordaste algo- dice Twilight mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-¿Qué cariño?- dice Bast un poco intrigado.

-desde que me entere de nuestro embarazo…. Yo… solo eh intentado olvidar…- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-¿olvidar que?- dice Bast mientras seguía masajeándole el cuello a Twilight.

-fui con los médicos…. A preguntarles… tengo miedo que la condición de Lúthien también la herede este bebé- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-el… el… I-C-D- dice Bast con un nudo en la garganta.

-me dijeron que la probabilidad de que este bebé la tenga era de 1 en 3, 000,000 pero…. Lúthien también era una de esos 3, 000,000, y recién se descubrió que…. Mi familia era la que tenía ese gen- dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta- resulta que uno de mis tátara, tátara, tátara abuelos la padecía…. Murió a la edad de 13 años de una infección que no le fue detectada a tiempo- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-Cariño….- dice Bast preocupado.

-¡si Lúthien la tubo! ¡Sé que las probabilidades son nulas pero….!- dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

-cariño por favor- dice Bast dándole un beso en la mejilla- por favor cálmate-

-¡no quiero que este bebé también lo padezca!- dice Twilight con cólera.

-no pienses en eso por favor, cariño, preocuparte no hará más que hacerte daño a ti y al bebé- dice Bast con seriedad.

-pero…. ¡no puedo dejar de pensar en! ¡¿Qué pasara si este bebé también nace con alguna complicación?! ¡También me entere que el I-C-D no era la única enfermedad rara que alguna vez padeció mi familia!- dice Twilight respirando agitadamente.

-Twilight, ¡Twilight!- dice Bast tomándola por el casco y acariciando su crin mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos- tranquilízate por favor-

-¡pero qué tal si!- dice Twilight alterada.

-si este bebé nace con algún problema, no importara, lo seguiré amando de igual manera y estaré aquí, para apoyarlos a ambos- dice Bast con seriedad mientras besaba a Twilight en el casco- tu eres mi mundo, y estaré con tigo pase lo que pase- dice Bast con un tono sincero y al mismo tiempo que le daba una fuerte seguridad y calma en Twilight.

-si…. Estaremos juntos…- dice Twilight mientras le correspondía una sonrisa a Bast.

-cuando este bebé nazca, tu y yo seremos esposos- dice Bast besándola- es entonces que nuestras almas estarán unidas por siempre.

-si…- dice Twilight apenándose.

-recuerda esto Twilight, yo siempre te amare y estaré con tigo, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tú y este bebé- dice Bast mientras acariciaba el vientre de Twilight y en eso Bast coloca su oído contra el vientre de Twilight, escuchando como se movía él bebe que tenía dentro, y las palpitaciones de Twilight.

-jeje lo escucho ¿tú puedes sentirlo?- dice Bast con una sonrisa.

-claro que si cariño- dice Twilight mientras acariciaba la crin de Bast quien aún estaba con su oído contra su vientre.

-solo me hubiera gustado que nos casáramos antes de su nacimiento y no después- dice Bast- si hubiéramos seguido con los planes de la boda nos estaríamos casando por estas fechas-

-jeje, yo también tenía esa idea, pero Rarity me convenció de que no me vería bien usando un vestido de bodas y cargando un vientre de entr meses- dice Twilight con una risita- dijo que no se vería bien en una princesa asistir a su boda con casi los 9 meses de embarazo.

-bueno…. Tampoco creo que se vería muy bien que una princesa se case después de ya tener dos hijos- murmura Bast.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dice Twilight un poco molesta.

-¡nada! Em…. Solo dije que…. ¡Ya no puedo esperar a que nazca jeje!- dice Bast un tanto nervioso.

-aja- dice Twilight con un tono inexpresivo.

-¡es verdad jeje!- dice Bast nervioso- ya quiero cargar a este bebé en mis cascos mientras tu y yo estamos recostados en la cama, mirando tan hermosa criaturita que ambos creamos- dice el con un tono romántico y tierno el cual calmo un poco a Twilight, la cual no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de ternura al imaginar la escena.

-yo también Bast… yo también no puedo esperar más- dice Twilight.

-nuestro bebé- dice Bast con ternura mientras le daba un beso al vientre de Twilight y lentamente se levanta hasta llegar a los labios de Twilight dándole un largo y apasionante beso mientras ambos se unían en un fuerte abraso.

Fin del Flashback.

Twilight no lograba evitar soltar una lagrima al recordar esta escena, uno de los momentos más íntimos y enternecedores que ella y Bast tuvieron, superado posiblemente únicamente con la tarde después del nacimiento de su hija Starlight, en el cual ambos se la pasaron platicando infinidad de cosas, preguntándose si serian buenos padres, que es lo que su hija seria de grande o aún más importante ¿Qué nombre ponerle a la potrilla?

Twilight mira de nuevo el reloj notando que este marcaba las 11:59:15. Es ahora cuando la tención mortifica aún más a Twilight, ella podía sentir el peso de cada segundo que pasaba, estrujando su espíritu por las ansias y nervios por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

11:59:55

11:59:56

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

¡BAST!- grita Twilight en un arranque de desespero y tención mientras al mismo tiempo sierra fuertemente los ojos mientras al mismo tiempo un recuerdo fugas le viene la mente-

Flashback.

Twilight se encontraba recostada en una cama de hospital, bastante cansada, es entonces que esta ve a Bast frente a ella.

-¡cariño! ¡Lo lograste!- dice Bast mostrándose bastante emocionado y contento.

-Bast….- dice Twilight mientras con algo de debilidad, levanta su casco y toca la mejilla de su esposo- creí que no lo lograría-

-yo sabía que si….- dice Bast mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba entre sus cascos un bulto de sabanas rosas, en el cual se encontraba una pequeña y delicada bebé, que apenas tenía algunas horas de nacida.

-¡nuestro bebé!- dice Twilight emocionada, mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama, pero esto se le dificultaba bastante, porque aún estaba muy cansada por su anterior parto.

-tranquila… aquí esta- dice Bast mientras con cuidado le entregaba a su hija.

-¡es una niña! ¡Mi niña!- dice Twilight con gran emoción, sin poder impedir soltar lágrimas de felicidad ante esta escena, y al tener a su hija entre sus cascos- ¡mi bebé! ¡Mi nena!-

Bast le da un abraso a Twilight y ambos se recuestan en la cama mirando a su recién nacida dormir entre los cascos de su madre.

-es hermosa- dice Bast con ternura.

-si lo es…. ¡es tan delicada!- dice Twilight con ternura

-es tan preciosa, se parece mucho a su madre- dice Bast.

-no… se parece mucho a su padre- dice Twilight dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿crees que seré un buen padre?- dice Bast un poco inseguro y nervioso.

-ya lo eres- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa y ambos se juntan mientras miran a su hija recién nacida despertar y reír al ver a sus padres por primera vez, en una enternecedora escena que ninguno de los dos olvidaran nunca.

Fin del Flashback.

El tiempo se detenía para Twilight mientras se marcaban las 12 de la noche, y una campanada sonaba fuertemente, retumbando lentamente mientras Twilight aún tenía los ojos cerrados, tras cada campanada que resonaba fuertemente a la par con los fuertes latidos de Twilight.

-¡Bast! ¡No me dejes!- dice Twilight mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Todo queda en silencio, Twilight tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y enfrentar la verdad, ya era media noche, era el momento de que sus temores fueran confirmados. Pasan varios segundos antes de que Twilight se animara a abrir sus ojos, lentamente esta abre sus ojos, mirando a Bast el cual aún se encontraba recostado en su cama, con una expresión bastante aburrida.

-¡Bast!- dice Twilight.

-es media noche, y no hay signos de que se presente una transformación princesa- dice uno de los médicos.

-¿está seguro?- dice Celestia algo incrédula.

-según nuestra investigación, es precisamente tras la media noche de la primera luna llena cuando sucede la primera transformación- explica uno de los médicos.

-muy bien, pero de todos modos lo observaremos toda la noche, no quiero que algo se nos escape- dice Celestia con severidad.

-si princesa- responden los médicos.

-en cuanto a ti Twilight ya puedes…..- dice Celestia pero esta se sorprende al ya no ver a Twilight a un lado de ella donde originalmente estaba- ¿Dónde?- dice ella mirando en todas direcciones mientras de repente se escucha un estruendo, todos voltean y ven como Twilight destruye con un rayo la puerta donde estaba contenido Bast.

-¡Bast!- dice Twilight mientras saltaba contra el unicornio aun con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¡¿Twilight?!- dice Bast bastante sorprendido al ver como esta arremetía contra él, es entonces que Twilight enviste a Bast haciendo que ambos cayeran y chocaran con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Bast!- dice Twilight mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su esposo.

-cariño….. También me alegro pero…. No… no puedo respirar…. Y me estas lastimando….- dice Bast con dificultad.

-ups… jeje… lo… lo siento mucho- dice Twilight al notar que algunas de las heridas de Bast se habían abierto por lo brusca que ella fue con Bast- per... perdóname... no quise...-

-o… no te preocupes…..- dice Bast mordiéndose el labio y aguantándose el ardor que le empezaba a recorrer por todo su cuerpo al habérsele abierto algunas de sus heridas - no… no duele mucho- dice el mientras se aguantaba el dolor que sentía.

-Bast….- dice Twilight aun con una combinación de tristeza y alegría.

-ven acá- dice Bast tomando a Twilight y besándola apasionadamente en los labios, mientras esta lo abrasaba, pero esta vez, siendo un poco más cuidadosa para no lastimar tanto a su adolorido esposo, pero aun así el daño ya estaba hecho, pero Bast hacia lo posible por aguantar su ardor y seguir al lado de su esposa.

-¡te amo Bast!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-yo también- dice Bast.

-¡no vuelvas a asustarme así! Que me…. No vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-no lo are, descuida cariño- dice Bast con un tono suave y delicado mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa con su casco para limpiar las lágrimas que esta tenia, es entonces que nuevamente Twilight lo abrasa con fuerza, nuevamente olvidándose de lo lastimado que Bast se encontraba, y aunque a este último le ardía bastante, hizo todo lo posible por resistir su dolor para continuar abrasado a su esposa, la cual aún estaba llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad al tener de vuelta a su amado esposo.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

Fluttershy se encontraba durmiendo en la sala, sobre su viejo sofá, luego de un día duro de trabajo y deberes entre los que se encuentra alimentar a sus animalitos, limpiar la casa, curar la pata de un oso mal herido y también a su hijo Blu, Fluttershy estaba rendida, por lo que no tardó mucho en caer profundamente dormida, sin siquiera tener idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. De repente se escucha un fuerte aullido que estremece la casa, despertando a Fluttershy de golpe.

-¡Blu!- dice Fluttershy muy exaltada mientras rápidamente saltaba del sofá y corría directo a la habitación donde Blu se encontraba, hasta que de repente se escucha un fuerte estruendo, Fluttershy sigue corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con la sorpresa de que uno de sus muros había sido atravesado por un gigantesco animal, el cual no podía ser ningún otro más que Blu, rápidamente Fluttershy se asoma por el agujero que llevaba al exterior, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que el gigantesco lobo azul estaba atacando a todos sus animales, los cuales huían despavoridos en todas direcciones, pero rápidamente el lobo se desvanecía entre las sombras y aparecía frente a ellos, obstruyéndoles la salida, e impidiendo que se dispersen y atrapándolos con sus mandíbulas azotándolos con fuerza y rabia hasta matarlos tras una serie de sacudidas violentas.

Fluttershy estaba completamente en Shock ante tal escena de sangre y dolor por parte de todos sus animalitos, ella podía escuchar los gritos y alaridos de dolor que cada uno de ellos despedían al ser devorados por el gigantesco perro.

-Blu….- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas- ¡DETENTE!- grita ella con gran fuerza, y por unos instantes el gigantesco lobo se detiene y voltea a verla con unos ojos sin alma, mirando a Fluttershy mas como una nueva presa que como la poni que lo crio y cuido desde que era un niño desolado.

El lobo lentamente se acerca a Fluttershy, asechándola, listo para saltarle en cualquier momento, es entonces que el lobo da un largo brinco poniéndose frente a frente con Fluttershy, mirándola con gran rabia y cólera a los ojos, mientras la pegaso amarilla, incapaz de hacer algo por defenderse o escapar se limita a retroceder y no tentar la ira de la bestia mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo diciéndole palabras suaves.

-Blu… por favor…. Sé que aun estas hay dentro…. Por favor Blu… re… reacciona- dice Fluttershy mientras miraba a los ojos a Blu, pero al hacer esto esta no podía resistir ver aquellos ojos blancos sin alma aparente, no veía más que una bestia que estaba a solo centímetros de atacarla.

-por favor…. Reacciona Blu…. – dice Fluttershy con gran miedo, es entonces que el lobo da un imponente rugido el cual estremece a Fluttershy la cual entre su confusión y estado indefenso no hace más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza -Blu… por favor…. Blu… ¡BLU REACCIONA!- Grita Fluttershy con cólera y miedo mientras serraba los ojos con más fuerza y se tapaba el rostro con sus cascos como un intento de protegerse de la bestia, Fluttershy tropieza y cae de espaldas, y al abrir los ojos el gigantesco lobo azul que la amenazaba ya no se encontraba.

-¡Blu!- dice Fluttershy levantándose casi de inmediato, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en escuchar una serie de gritos- ¡hay no fue al pueblo!- dice Fluttershy mientras rápidamente volaba hasta el pueblo.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Ponyville, todos los ponis gritaban y corrían despavoridos, victimas del pánico, al ver a semejante criatura merodeando por sus calles y atacando a todo poni que se le acercaba, matando a algunos de los civiles que intentaban huir de èl, al tomarlos por el cuello con sus mandíbulas o rompiéndoles los huesos tras una certera mordida que faltaba poco para que los partiera en dos.

-¡CORRAN!-

-¡HAY NO, NO PUEDE SER!-

-¡MAMÁ, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MAMÁ?!-

-¡QUÉ HORROR!-

-¡AUXILIO!—

-¡MAMAAAAAA!-

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

Eran lo que gritaban los civiles mientras corrían despavoridos, intentando huir de la bestia que los masacraba uno a uno, es entonces que al poco tiempo empiezan a llegar los guardias de Ponyville.

-no puede ser- dice uno de los soldados con seriedad mientras veía al lobo entrando por una tienda y destronando todo lo que estaba dentro mientras intentaba alcanzar al poni que se escondía tras una serie de muebles.

-¡¿Dónde está el capitán?!-

-¡¿Dónde está el señor Bast?!-

-no está… todo depende de nosotros ahora- dice uno de los guardias de mayor rango, sin embargo seguía siendo inferior a Bast.

-¡divídanse en dos grupos, uno encargase de sacar a los sibiles, el otro intentara derribar a la bestia! ¡AHORA!- dice el poni y es entonces que todos rompen formación y un grupo de guardias reales se impone ante el lobo, intentando acorralarlo y derribarlo, tirándole de flechas y rayos para intentar herirlo, mientras los demás intentaban ayudar a los civiles, pero el lobo desaparecía en las sombras y aparecía tras de ellos arremetiendo ante los guardias reales y acecinándolos de uno por uno sin compasión alguna.

Sin su capitán los guardias reales no estaban seguros de que hacer, es la primera vez en tantos años que enfrentaban algo tan grande solos, necesitaban de alguien que los dirija, y apenas y si podían evitar que la gigantesca bestia fuera por los civiles los cuales huían del pueblo, pero en cambio el lobo estaba masacrando a la mayor parte de los guardias reales.

-¡NO PODREMOS RESISTIR MUCHO TIEMPO!-

-¡hay que rodear a la bestia!-

-¡no podremos!-

-¡CORRAN!-

-¡tenemos que rodear a la criatura!-

-¡necesitamos a Bast!-

-TENEMOS QUE RODEAR A LA CRIATURA-

-¡no tenemos tiempo!-

Los guardias que quedan empiezan a rodear al lobo, aun cuando esto significaba estar a punto de recibir algún ataque directo de la criatura, es entonces que…

-¡DISPAREN!-

Todos los guardias empiezan a atacar al lobo por todas direcciones, propinándoles varios golpes con sus rayos y flechas, el gigantesco lobo azul empieza a gritar de dolor mientras seguía siendo bombardeado por los múltiples ataques de los guardias. Es entonces que por una colina llega Fluttershy la cual estaba impactada al ver como estaban masacrando a su hija, completamente inconsciente de lo que el lobo había hecho con los demás ponis, ella miraba aterrada a su hijo caer a merced de los guardias reales.

-Blu….- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Es entonces que el lobo escucha el grito de Fluttershy, enfureciéndose y haciendo brillar su cuerno y expulsando de este una poderosa onda de energía que arremete contra todos los guardias reales, golpeándolos con gran fuerza, derrotándolos por completo, cayendo en su mayoría inconsciente y gravemente heridos.

-¡Blu!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas mientras lentamente se acercaba al enfurecido lobo azul, el cual no hacía más que respirar agitadamente y emitir un ligero gruñido mientras Fluttershy se le acercaba lentamente.

-¡Blu ¿pero qué hiciste?!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas mientras miraba el gigantesco lobo con bastante tristeza, es entonces que la bestia empieza a gruñir con gran rabia, ya apunto de atacar a Fluttershy, cuando en eso de repente un rayo ataca a Blu por la espalda, el lobo da un fuerte alarido de dolor, y se voltea, Fluttershy queda perpleja al ver que se trataba de Rarity quien ataco al lobo.

-¡RARITY CORRE!- dice Fluttershy, y en eso el lobo azul se da la vuelta ya a punto de darle un zarpazo a Fluttershy cuando en eso veloz como un rayo llega Rainbow Dash quien toma a Fluttershy a solo milímetros de recibir el ataque del lobo.

-¡Rainbow!- dice Fluttershy sorprendida.

-¡¿te volviste loca o qué?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre razonar ante tal bestia?!- dice Rainbow entre dientes.

-¿Cómo supieron que?- dice Fluttershy.

-Pinkie nos dijo que quizás estarías aquí cuando estábamos a punto de escapar del pueblo- explica Rainbow- ¡nunca creí que fueras tan tonta!-

Mientras tanto en el suelo, el lobo azul intenta arremeter contra Rarity, pero de repente un pastel se estrella contra el rostro de lobo, haciendo que este pierda la orientación y choque contra una de las casas.

-¡lobo malo! ¡Perro malo! ¡Toma esto!- dice Pinkie Pie con severidad- dice Pinkie Pie mientras le arrojaba otro pastel, pero este tenía dentro un ladrillo el cual golpea en la cara a Blu, dejándolo por unos breves instantes aturdido.

El lobo rápidamente se levanta y dispara un rayo contra Pinkie, pero esta logra evadirlo tomando un espejo de quien sabe dónde y reflejando el ataque contra el mismo lobo.

-¡Bien echo Pinkie!- dice Rarity.

El lobo estaba a punto de levantarse, pero en eso aparece Applejack quien usando su fuerza patea un barril con manzanas el cual golpea con fuerza al lobo azul, haciendo que este nuevamente caiga bastante desorientado.

-¡rápido! ¡Ustedes salgan de aquí!- dice Applejack.

-¡gracias Applejack!- dicen las dos yeguas al unísono.

El lobo pese a todo el castigo que ha recibido se levanta como si no se tratara de nada y mira con desprecio a las tres yeguas que lo habían atacado.

-corrales, se levantó- dice Applejack- ¡pero que resistencia tiene!-

-¡no puede ser!- dice Rarity.

-esto no es bueno ¡perro malo! ¡¿Por qué no te echas?!- dice Pinkie Pie con severidad.

El lobo azul las hubiese atacado de no ser que en eso se percata que Rainbow Dash se estaba llevando a Fluttershy, siendo que el lobo decide mejor dejar a las yeguas e ir tras la pegaso amarilla antes de que la pierda de vista.

-¡eso es mejor corre!- dice Rarity.

-¿acaso?- dice Applejack.

-¡va tras Fluttershy y Rainbow!- dice Pinkie Pie y en eso todas corren tras el lobo azul.

Es entonces que el lobo no tarda mucho en estar muy cerca de Rainbow y Fluttershy, las cuales creyeron que estaban a salvo en el aire, pero en eso el lobo empieza a disparar potentes rayos contra ellas, los cuales a Rainbow le dificultaba bastante esquivar volando mientras tenia a Fluttershy aun entre sus cascos.

-¡demonios! ¡Este perro es muy persistente!- dice Rainbow Dash entre dientes.

-¡RAINBOW SUÉLTAME! ¡ME QUIERE A MÍ!- dice Fluttershy mientras intentaba que Rainbow la soltara, pero esta seguía bien aferrada a ella.

-¡¿de qué hablas?! ¡No te dejare!- dice Rainbow Dash- ¡nunca dejare atrás a ninguna de ustedes!-

-¡RAINBOW POR FAVOR!- dice Fluttershy mientras intentaba hacer que esta la soltase, es entonces que entre el forcejeo de Fluttershy, el lobo dispara un potente rayo contra ellas, el cual les da de lleno a ambas, haciendo que se estrellen con fuerza contra el suelo muy cerca de los límites de Ponyville.

Fluttershy quien fue la que recibió menos daño rápidamente entra en sí, entrando en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Rainbow… ¡oh no Rainbow!- dice Fluttershy yendo rápidamente con Rainbow Dash la cual se encontraba inconsciente- ¡no puede ser!- dice Fluttershy respirando muy agitadamente.

-¡hay no! pe... pero... ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!- dice Fluttershy desesperadamente al no saber que podía hacer ella ahora con Rainbow gravemente herida, es entonces que de entre los arbustos aparece el gigantesco lobo azul.

-¡Blu por favor! ¡REACCIONAAAA! Implora Fluttershy, pero el lobo no la escuchaba, así que este se prepara para dar un brinco y someterlas, por lo que Fluttershy rápidamente toma a la inconsciente Rainbow Dash e intenta salir volando tan rápido como puede, pero no logra despegar lo suficiente mente rápido a lo que el lobo la alcanza a morder en la larga cola rosada que esta tenia y con un rápido movimiento del cuello el lobo hace que Fluttershy y Rainbow caigan con fuerza contra el suelo, y con un golpe de sus garras el lobo azul desgarra el rostro de Fluttershy y la arroja contra el suelo, arrancándole barios cabellos de su larga cola.

Fluttershy se estaba desangrando a montón, mientras el lobo se preparaba para darle el golpe final- perfecto ahora, mátala ¡mátala!- escuchaba el lobo en su mente, es entonces que este da un largo brinco contra Fluttershy ya a punto de tomarla con sus mandíbulas, para Fluttershy todo estaba en cámara lenta mientras la gigantesca bestia que ella alguna vez crio como su hijo estaba a punto de acabar con su vida, de repente frente a ella se interpone Pinkie Pie.

-¡PINKIE QUE HACES!- dice Fluttershy ya apunto de levantarse y hacer algo contra el lobo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el gigantesco lobo toma a Pinkie con sus mandíbulas y la azota una y otra vez con fuerza.

-¡Pinkie NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita Fluttershy.

Luego de azotar con fuerza a Pinkie Pie el lobo la arroja contra el suelo, y lo que más exalto y dejo sin habla a Fluttershy que era testigo de tal brutalidad era que la poni rosa ya no se movía.

-¡PINKIE!- se escucha y es entonces que Fluttershy voltea y ve llegar a Applejack y Rarity.

El lobo se interpone entre ellas y Fluttershy y hace brillar su cuerpo listo para disparar un potente rayo contra las yeguas el cual da de lleno contra ellas, pero Rarity crea un escudo para protegerse a ella misma y Applejack, el cual no aguanta mucho tiempo, pues rápidamente se agrieta y al poco tiempo se desploma, golpeando fuertemente a ambas yeguas.

-¡Blu ya basta! ¡Blu detente! YA BASTAAAAAAA- grita Fluttershy con gran cólera, es entonces que el lobo mira a Fluttershy con una mirada acecina.

-¡ya no eres mi hijo! ¡Eres un monstruo! Te… TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGAS- dice Fluttershy con gran cólera, mientras el lobo poco o nada le afectaban sus palabras.

-¡termina con esto de una vez!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas mientras serraba fuertemente los ojos, mientras el lobo estaba a punto de arremeter con Fluttershy y terminar con ella.

Pero de repente frente a Fluttershy aparece un poni encapuchado, el cual rápidamente el lobo intenta derribar en cuanto lo ve, pero este de un movimiento muy rápido, tanto que ni siquiera Fluttershy pudo distinguir logra derribar al lobo azul, el cual rápidamente intenta levantarse de nuevo para volver a atacar, pero el encapuchado lo sorprende dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago el cual deja sin aliento al gigantesco lobo, es entonces que el poni da un largo brinco y toma a Blu por el rostro y lo estrella con fuerza contra el suelo, de tal forma que el lobo queda inconsciente además se seriamente lastimado en el rostro, luego este lo carga y de su espalda brotan un par de alas de murciélago, el poni encapuchado sin más se lleva a Blu dejando a las yeguas mal heridas y confundidas con todo lo que había pasado.

Ese ser se había llevado a Blu y nadie estaba muy seguro de que es lo que estaba a punto de pasar.


	24. Chapter 24

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 24. Corazones desolados.

En las afueras de Ponyville, la mayor parte de los pobladores del pueblo que sobrevivieron al ataque del lobo espectral se encontraba en un campamento, entre los cuales se encontraban muchos heridos de gravedad.

Aún estaba todo oscuro cuando el resto de las portadoras de la armonía llegan para refugiarse junto a sus familias.

-¡mama!- dice el joven Apple Tree llegando y a punto de abrazar a su madre cuando en eso nota que Applejack estaba cargando a una agonizante Pinkie Pie en su lomo- que… ¿Qué les paso?- pregunta bastante impactado.

-hijo, ¡corre busca a tu padre y dile que necesitamos un doctor para Pinkie y Fluttershy!- dice Applejack con bastante preocupación. Apple Tree mira tras de ella y mira como Rarity y RAINBOW Dash ayudaban a Fluttershy a mantenerse de pie, la cual se encontraba con una venda a lo largo de su rostro ya bastante sucia y ensangrentada. El potrillo se queda bastante perplejo y paralizado al ver la cantidad de sangre que ambas yeguas perdían.

-¡hijo por favor corre!- dice Applejack alterada.

-si... ¡sí!- dice el potrillo y sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Fluttershy está perdiendo demasiada sangre!- dice Rarity.

-¡Pinkie también! Te… ¡tenemos que buscar un lugar donde recostarlas!- dice Applejack.

-¡yo me encargo!- dice Rainbow Dash y casi de inmediato sale a toda velocidad sobrevolando los alrededores del campamento, al poco tiempo esta regresa y las guiar entre el grupo de supervivientes para recostar a Pinkie y Fluttershy en dos catres.

-gracias Rainbow…- dice Applejack.

-si…. ¿algo más que pueda hacer?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-necesito que vallas por un médico rápido- dice Applejack.

-¡Sí!- dice la pegaso arcoíris mientras sale a toda velocidad, y al poco tiempo trae a rastras a un médico que hacía poco estaba atendiendo a otro poni.

-¡hey estaba atendiendo a un soldado herido!- dice el medico un poco molesto, pues lo trajo arrastras.

-si, si, lo que diga, es solo un rasguño, vivirá- dice Rainbow Dash con desinterés- ¡NO VE QUE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS ESTÁN MURIENDO!- dice está bastante molesta y exaltada apuntando hacia Pinkie y Fluttershy.

-me….- se escucha, todas voltean muy exaltadas y divisan que fue Pinkie- me… mejores amigas…..- dice la poni rosa entre gemidos y escupiendo sangre.

-¡PINKIE!- dice todas yendo con la agonizante poni rosa, la cual apenas y si medio abre uno de sus ojos con algo de dificultad y esfuerzo.

-mis amigas…..- dice ella como un quejido muy poco audible.

-¡resiste Pinkie! ¡Te pondrás bien!- dice Rainbow Dash tomándola del casco- ¡por favor no te vayas!-

-fue divertido…. Es… estar con ustedes…..- dice ella mientras su piel empezaba a perder color poco a poco.

El medico al ver el estado de ambas yeguas decide revisarlas sin poner objeción alguna, mientras este revisaba a Pinkie las demás seguían intentando que esta se mantenga despierta, pues no querían que se durmiera, bajo el temor que no volviese a despertar.

-¡Pinkie Por favor no cierres los ojos!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡quédate con nosotras!- dice Rarity.

-no sé si pueda…- dice la poni rosa- tengo mucho sueño-

-¡tienes que! ¡Por favor resiste!- dice Applejack.

-¡Pinkie porque lo hiciste!- dice Fluttershy mientras sostenía un trapo contra su ojo lastimado- ¡por qué me salvaste!-

-porque eres mi amiga… y aria cualquier cosa por ustedes….- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pinkie Perdóname! Tu tenías razón…. ¡todo es mi culpa! ¡Perdóname!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas.

-no… no te perdono- dice Pinkie Pie cosa que helo a Fluttershy.

-¿en… enserio?- dice Fluttershy conmocionada.

-no te perdono… porque no hay nada que perdonar…. Eres mi amiga…. – dice Pinkie Pie con dificultad y entrecerrando los ojos.

Fluttershy cae en llanto, al ver el estado decadente y deplorable de Pinkie Pie, y es entonces que ella no deja de pensar en que todo esto era su culpa, fue ella la que hizo que Blu se quedara, ella nunca revelo el secreto de Blu, y fue este unicornio al que alguna vez ella llamo hijo, quien ahora casi acecina a una de sus mejores amigas y también la marco a ella de por vida.

-disculpen… pero tengo que llevarme a esta poni…. Es muy probable que necesite ser operada y también requerirá de una transfusión de sangre- dice el médico.

-haga lo que crea necesario- dice Rarity.

-¡tome mi sangre! ¡Tome toda la que necesite!- dice Rainbow Dash ofreciendo su casco.

-¡también tomen de mi sangre!- dice Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy tú ya perdiste mucha sangre, además a ti también, necesitan revisarte cariño- dice Applejack- es probable que tú también necesites una transfusión.

-antes tenemos que verificar el tipo de sangre de la yegua y el de ustedes, gracias de todos modos- dice el medico mientras se llevaba a Pinkie junto a Rainbow Dash quien le ayudo con la delicada poni rosada.

-¡Cariño ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todas partes!- se escucha y se ve llegar a Caramel junto a los demás hijos de Applejack.

-¡cariño… niños!- dice Applejack yendo con su familia.

-¡¿Dónde estuviste?! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados, creí que te había pasado algo!- dice Caramel.

-estoy bien…. No me paso nada… pero a Pinkie….- dice Applejack con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué le paso?... por cierto… traje a un médico…. Creí que era para ti… ejem ¿Dónde está Pinkie?- dice Caramel.

\- a ella ya la están atendiendo… pero Fluttershy- dice Applejack y lleva al médico hasta con Fluttershy, la cual se encontraba bastante mareada y desorientada por la falta de sangre. Mientras esta era revisada por el medico Fluttershy estaba exhorta en sus pensamientos, recordando breves momentos de ella con Blu. Fluttershy empezó a recordar aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez, cuando era solo un pequeño e inocente potrillo de no más de 4 años de edad, un niño sin padres que no tenía memorias siquiera, era tal la lastima, tristeza y compasión que ella sintió ante este potrillo desolado que ella sin pensarlo dos veces decidió hacerse cargo de él, adoptándolo.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque, luego de una larga y desastrosa noche, llego el momento de que el sol ascendiera y tomara su lugar en el cielo abriendo paso al amanecer, ahora Ponyville esta desolado, completamente abandonado, todos sus habitantes habían huido a las montañas, dado a la amenaza del lobo que devasto el pueblo apenas la noche anterior. No muy lejos de hay en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, un desorientada y adolorido unicornio empieza a despertar poco a poco, luego de permanecer inconsciente barias horas, este no era ningún otro más que Blu, quien al encontrarse bañado en sangre aun fresca y al encontrar en su vomito barios cabellos, una idea no pudo despegarse de su mente en ese instante.

-¡mamá!- dice Blu mientras rápidamente se levantaba de golpe, y dando un largo brinco con sus fuertes patas escala uno de los arboles más grandes para intentar ubicar su localización por medio de la altura, encontrando con que Ponyville se encontraba a varios quilómetros de donde él se encontraba, pero esto no le importaba, él tenía un muy mal presentimiento y ahora tenía que regresar cuanto antes. Es entonces que una vez que encontró la dirección que debía seguir para regresar, este se transforma en lobo y corre a toda velocidad hasta Ponyville, mientras tanto por encima de él, recostado sobre las nubes se encontraba una figura encapuchada observándolo con bastante seriedad.

-ese mocoso nunca aprende- dice el encapuchado con fastidio mientras ve al lobo alejarse.

A Blu le toma un par de horas, pero finalmente regresa a Ponyville, al llegar él no podía creer lo que había pasado, lentamente el unicornio se adentra y camina por los alrededores, encontrándose en un principio con barias casas destrozadas, encontrando a lo largo del piso barias huellas de lobo y en las paredes barios rasguños de garras, al presenciar este escenario de muerte y desolación, el en momento tenía breves imágenes de él transformado en lobo atacando y destrozando el pueblo. El joven unicornio sigue caminando hasta que de repente este para de golpe, inmediatamente un frio empieza a recorrerle la espalda al encontrarse con el primero de varios cuerpos. El cuerpo destrozado de un guardia de Ponyville, un soldado que Blu conocía, pues seguido lo veía comprando tartas y canastas de manzanas junto a su hijo de cuatro años.

-no puede ser…..- dice Blu bastante alterado, ya respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba componerse ante tal escena. El guardia estaba con el cuello roto y el estómago abierto, y algunas de sus entrañas sobresalían del largo agujero que este tenía en su estómago, y sobre el suelo donde se encontraba este se veían varias marcas y rastros de huellas, lo que indicaba que el poni antes de morir intentaba luchar por su vida, tratando de escapar arrastrándose, pero nada de lo que este hiciera fue suficiente para evitar su trágica y dolorosa muerte.

Blu no lo resiste más y deja el cadáver corriendo por la calle, pero en esto esté tropieza con otro cadáver, el cual era de una joven yegua casi de la misma edad que Blu, el unicornio se arrastra bastante alterado, pero en eso se topa con el cuerpo de otro guardia, Blu mira a su alrededor, encontrándose con al menos 10 cuerpos más, destrozados y esparcidos a lo largo de la plaza central de Ponyville.

-¡NO! ¡¿Cómo es que fui capaz?!- dice Blu bastante conmocionado y alterado- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita el con gran cólera y dolor.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

La noticia no tardó mucho en llegar, Celestia se encontraba de un lado a otro arreglando varios detalles empezando con la organización de un grupo de rescate que fuese por los ponis que escaparon de Ponyville. Celestia se encontraba en su salón revizando varios reportes cuando de repente por la puerta entra Twilight.

-¡Princesa es verdad que hubo un ataque en Ponyville!- dice Twilight bastante alterada.

-si Twilight…. - dice Celestia mientras revisaba un reporte que le fue entregado hacia poco sobre la situación de los sobrevivientes.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- dice Twilight intrigada.

-un lobo, eso es lo que paso- dice Celestia con severidad mientras le mostraba a Twilight unas fotografías que se tomaron sobre el animal, las cuales se veían muy borrosas pero en algunas se alcanzaba a distinguir claramente que se trataba de un lobo azul.

-¿solo uno?- dice Twilight bastante sorprendida al ver en algunas de las fotografías los destrozos que provoco la bestia descontrolada a su paso.

-solo uno fue suficiente para arrasar con un pueblo entero- dice Celestia con severidad, era evidente que esta se encontraba bastante molesta ante la situación.

-¡mis amigas!- dice Twilight algo alterada.

-Los grupos que envíe por tus amigas regresaran pronto- dice Celestia mientras revisaba otro reporte.

-¡¿pero ellas cómo están?!- dice Twilight bastante preocupada.

-no sabría decirte, solo que las encontraron, tendremos que esperar a que el carruaje que envíe regrese con ellas- dice Celestia bastante preocupada.

-¡hay no! ¡Espero que estén bien!- dice Twilight bastante mortificada.

-yo también- murmura Celestia.

-¿Qué tan grave fue? El… el ataque… ¿murieron muchos?- dice Twilight algo inquieta.

-no lo sabemos aún, pronto organizare un grupo de reconocimiento, en cuanto asigne un nuevo grupo de cazadores para que busquen al lobo- dice Celestia con inexpresividad.

-en… entiendo….- dice Twilight.

-¡yo me ofrezco!- se escucha y en eso todos voltean y ven que se trataba de Bast.

-¡Bast pero que haces!- dice Twilight.

-Princesa por favor elíjame, yo quiero ir a cazar a esa criatura- dice Bast repentinamente.

-¡Bast, no!- dice Twilight.

-¿Por qué quieres ir?- dice Celestia.

-proteger el pueblo y sus habitantes era mi misión, y no estuve ahí cuando más se me necesitaba… por favor, déjeme regresar- implora Bast.

-¡pero que estás loco!- dice Twilight alterada.

-tengo que hacerlo cariño- dice Bast.

-¡NO! ¡No tienes que hacerlo!- dice Twilight bastante alterada y molesta.

-dice que…- dice Bast bastante serio- ¿solo un lobo fue el que ataco a el pueblo?-

-si Bast, solo tengo reportes de una criatura, una muy fuerte y agresiva- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-Twilight, estoy seguro que ese lobo fue el mismo que me ataco hace 5 días- dice Bast con seriedad- esto es algo que yo tengo que resolver…. ¡deje que esa cosa escapara! ESTUVE TAN CERCA DE MATARLA Y AL FINAL DEJE QUE HULLERA CON LA COLA ENTRE LAS PATAS-

-Bast…. No es tu culpa… no tienes que regresar…- dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡si tengo que regresar cariño!- dice Bast con bastante seriedad.

-¡No! ¡Creí que te perdería! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte así!- dice Twilight con cólera.

-Twilight… lo siento…. Pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer, para recuperar mi honor- dice Bast con seriedad.

-¡ESTO ES UNA TONTERÍA! ¡¿CUÁL HONOR?! ¡No es más que una estupidez que no tienen ningún valor!- dice Twilight con cólera e indignación.

-esto es algo que no entiendes Twilight- dice Bast con inexpresividad.

-¡claro que no lo entiendo! ¡Por favor idiota no arriesgues así tu vida!- dice Twilight implorando- ¡princesa dígale algo!-

-francamente Bast ha demostrado ser uno de los mejores elementos que tenemos desde que perdimos a Shining, alguien como él nos seria de mucha utilidad, sin mencionar que ahora necesitamos el mayor número de elementos posibles para esta misión, y Bast además de ser un guerrero formidable es un buen líder, cosa que es lo que más me hace falta para esta operación- dice Celestia bastante pensativa.

-¡pero que dice!- dice Twilight alterada.

-no puedo obligarlo a cambiar de decisión Twilight- dice Celestia, quien hacia esto mas por conveniencia que por otra cosa.

-¡No! ¡no a mi Bast!- dice Twilight.

-cariño, no te preocupes, te prometo que regresare- dice Bast.

-¡así como prometiste no volver a hacer algo estúpido!- dice Twilight con cólera.

-te prometo que esto no es algo estúpido… tengo mis motivos para regresar- dice Bast.

-¡no es verdad!- dice Twilight- ¡prometiste que tendríamos otro bebé, quédate con migo! por... podemos intentarlo ahora- dice Twilight como un intento de mantener a Bast en Canterlot.

-con todo lo que está pasando, no es momento para pensar en esas cosas cariño- dice Bast con seriedad.

-no quiero que vallas- implora Twilight- ¡por favor no me dejes!-

Twilight aún estaba muy conmocionada por anterior experiencia con la posible pérdida de su esposo, y no quería que este volviera a ponerse en riesgo, menos ahora que sabe que se enfrentara al mismo peligro con el que ella creyó estaría a punto de perderlo, estos últimos 4 días fueron toda una tortura para Twilight quien no quería perder a su amado, y ahora que creyó tenerlo a salvo y en sus cascos, este quiere regresar.

-ni siquiera te has recuperado por completo….- dice Twilight mientras mira el pecho vendado de Bast.

-esto no es nada cariño- dice Bast.

-¡no quiero que vallas!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas mientras colocaba su rostro contra el pecho de Bast, este ultimo la abrasa y empieza a acariciar su crin.

-sé que prometí no volver a cometer una estupidez que me metiera en riesgo, pero este es mi deber, soy el capitán de la guardia de Ponyville, mi deber es proteger el reino de la princesa de la armonía, mi bella esposa, y con estar aquí eh fallado- dice Bast mientras acaricia la mejilla de Twilight.

-no vallas… no pelees- murmura Twilight mientras miraba a Bast a los ojos, este último se queda mirando los enrojecidos ojos de la yegua, quien no resistía la idea de volver a perderlo.

-de… de acuerdo… tu ganas- dice Bast con sumisión.

-¿enserio?- dice Twilight.

-princesa ¿aún necesita a guardias que resguarden a los refugiados a las afueras de Ponyville?- dice Bast con seriedad.

-envíe un grupo hace poco, pero necesito que un equipo se quede vigilando el perímetro del campamento mientras llegan nuevas carrozas a recoger a mas sobrevivientes- dice Celestia.

-¡pero Bast ¿Qué intentas?!- dice Twilight confundida y un poco alterada.

\- no te preocupes, no iré a cazar a la bestia- dice Bast- pero si iré a ayudar y proteger a los ponis que huyeron de Ponyville, tengo que estar hay- dice Bast con seriedad.

-si… de… de acuerdo- dice Twilight aun algo insegura pero más calmada al ver que este no pelearía a no ser que en verdad sea necesario. Al poco tiempo Bast parte junto a otro grupo de guardias que irían a ayudar a los refugiados de Ponyville.

Mientras tanto en el campamento.

Fluttershy luego de ser revisada, a esta se le dejo en una tienda donde se encontraban la mayor parte de los ponis heridos, menos Pinkie y algunos más que fueron los primeros en ser trasladados a Canterlot, al ser que sus casos son más delicados y serios. A Fluttershy se le ofreció un lugar en la última carroza para ser trasladada, pero esta se negó, dejándole el lugar a una yegua embarazada de 7 meses.

Poco tiempo después llegan más carrozas y guardias (entre los que se encontraban Bast) para proteger y sacar del campamente más ponis refugiados.

Bast inmediatamente, pese a haber prometido no cazar a la bestia, rápidamente este se hizo cargo del campamento organizando grupos de rescate y protección para los alrededores del campamento.

Mientras tanto la joven amarilla pegaso se encontraba sentada en su catre, rodeada de docenas de ponis heridos, esta seguía exhorta en sus pensamientos, sobretodo en todo lo que ha pasado y en especial todo lo que la llevó a este punto, empezando con la llegada de Blu a su vida.

Flashback.

Hace aproximadamente 11 años, Fluttershy se encontraba de un lado a otro, dado a que será el día en que Blu llegaría su casa por primera vez, por su llegada a casa, ella hizo de todo,compro juguetes, limpio la casa, pidió prestadas algunas cosas a sus amigas, con tal de hacer más amena la llegada de Blu a su nuevo hogar. Sentía una gran emoción y al mismo tiempo nerviosismo por la idea de ahora ser la madre de este potrillo.

-¡vamos! ¡Una cama…. Juguetes que me regalaron Applejack y Rainbow! ¡Cepillo de dientes! ¡Una mesita donde pueda hacer manualidades o leer! ¡Libros para niños que me presto Twilight! ¡Botiquín de primeros auxilios completo!- decía Fluttershy muy ansiosa mientras revisaba la casa.

-calma Fluttershy... Calma Fluttershy…. Por años te has hecho cargo de animalitos de todo tipo…. No creo que sea muy diferente cuidar a un potrillo jeje…. ¡¿oh sí?! Tranquila… tranquila… todo saldrá bien…. Además… no podemos dejarlo solo…. ¡hay pero que pasara si no lo hago bien! ¡Una cosa es cuidar a las niñas por una noche! ¡Esto es algo muy diferente…. Él se quedara en mi casa por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que no encontremos a sus padres! ¡y si nunca los encontramos…. Eso significara que me hare cargo de él toda su infancia y adolescencia! ¡Pe… pero! ¡Que pasara si hago un horrible trabajo como madre!- piensa Fluttershy.

-¿madre? Acaso yo…. Madre…. Yo… seré madre…. Nunca lo pensé así…. Nunca creí llegar a serlo- piensa Fluttershy mientras mira por la ventana- voy a ser mamá…. Adopte a este potrillo… eso me convierte en su madre- piensa ella dando una sonrisa.

Más tarde llegaría Twilight junto a Lúthien quienes irían a acompañar a Fluttershy por el potrillo quien en aquel entonces se encontraba en el hospital, dado a una serie de complicaciones que este tubo antes de que Fluttershy lo encontrase, luego de recogerlo esta lo llevaría directo a casa.

-¡WOW ESA ES TU CASA!- dice el potrillo asombrado.

-nuestra casa jeje- dice Fluttershy.

-wow- dice el potrillo emocionado y corre en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy, este empieza a juguetear entre las fuentes y se pone a observar las casitas para aves que había a los alrededores, y tras de ella sale la (en aquel entonces) pequeña Lúthien tras el potrillo para jugar por los alrededores, mientras tanto Fluttershy lo miraba jugar, y al mismo tiempo esta seguía cuestionándose sobre si sería buena idea lo que estaba por hacer.

-¿crees que sea una buena madre?- le pregunta Fluttershy un tanto tímida e insegura a Twilight.

-depende ¿estas segura de querer conservarlo?- dice Twilight.

-no quiero que termine en un orfanato…. Así que…em… si… estoy segura- dice Fluttershy.

-en ese caso no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy segura que serás una buena madre- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿enserio piensas eso?- dice Fluttershy algo intrigada.

-mira Fluttershy… te diré algo pero quiero que esto sea solo entre nosotras- dice Twilight -siendo sincera… creo que de nosotras seis… tu eres la más calificada para ser una buena madre-

Fin del Flashback.

-te equivocaste Twilight…. Estabas muy equivocada- dice Fluttershy mientras una lágrima brota por la mejilla de su único ojo sano, la yegua estaba destrozada en más de un sentido su corazón estaba despedazado, siendo aun mayor el daño emocional que el físico, un dolor del cual ni los mejores tranquilizantes podrían ayudarla, ella sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho y no parecía que hubiese nada que cure su mal estar.

Es entonces que Fluttershy decide caminar un poco, pese a lo que los médicos le dijeron anteriormente de quedarse en cama, esta sale de la tienda y mira en dirección al cielo, el cual ya estaba a punto de anochecer, siendo pleno atardecer. La pegaso se sienta a la salida de la tienda admirando el atardecer, llegando por fin la noche a Equestria. Fluttershy estaba a punto de regresar cuando en eso esta nota algo que la dejo cautivada, una especie de estrella fugaz, la cual despedía un hermoso brillo rojizo con destellos dorados, casi como un atardecer, pero incluso más hermoso, la pegaso quedo cautivada que por unos instantes sintió una sensación de calidez y paz en su espíritu.

Ella no sabía que es lo que pasaba, pero esta calidez que sentía, hizo que muchos de sus mejores momentos con Blu pasaran por su mente, recordando aquellos tiempos en que antes de dormir ella y Blu se sentaban en el césped contemplando las estrellas. Una serie de momentos cálidos y dulces de ella como la madre de Blu empezaron a hacerse presentes en ella, cuando ella le cantaba o leía antes de dormir, aquellos momentos en que iban juntos a todas partes, cuando ella veía junto a Twilight a Blu y Lúthien jugar en el parque o en la casa de alguna de ellas, incluso un recuerdo en el que Blu la convenció de jugar en medio de una llovizna, y como al día siguiente Fluttershy termino enferma de un resfriado, y como Blu la cuidaba mientras estaba enferma, esos recuerdos fueron de los más cálidos y hermosos que ella tenía y hasta hace poco, ella creía haber olvidado.

-Blu…- dice Fluttershy con una lágrima en la mejilla, mientras mira en dirección al bosque con bastante inquietud.

Más tarde Applejack entra a la tienda es momento de irnos, llego una caravana de carrozas que nos sacaran a todos de aquí- dice Applejack y todos los presentes se muestran bastante aliviados y alegres ante esto, sin embargo entre la multitud Applejack no encontró un rostro.

-¿Dónde está Fluttershy?-

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Ponyville se encontraban docenas de tumbas recien cavadas, donde ahora residían los cuerpos de los desafortunados que murieron anoche, y frente a las tumbas se encontraba Blu, mirando con inexpresividad las tumbas.

-perdónenme- dice Blu con un tono inexpresivo pero que ocultaba toda su frustración y arrepentimiento dentro de sí, un fuerte sentimiento de culpa y dolor el unicornio sentía en su corazón, estrujándolo con gran fuerza.

-por lo menos ahora podrán descansar….- dice Blu con un nudo en la garganta mientras colocaba su casco contra una de las tumbas y tragaba algo de saliva mientras serraba fuertemente los ojos y dejaba correr una lagrima a lo largo de su mejilla.

Ante tanta muerte y desolación a su alrededor, solo había algo que lo calmaba un poco, y era que entre todos los cuerpos que encontró en el pueblo, ninguno correspondía a Fluttershy, cosa que lo calmo un poco, aunque no del todo, pues pese a que es posible que aun este con vida, aun cabe la posibilidad de que él fue capaz de hacerle daño, y eso era lo que más lo mortificaba y corroía por dentro.

El unicornio seguía posado frente a las tumbas, observando lo que él fue capaz de hacer, una inmensa culpa empezaba lentamente a consumirlo por dentro al pensar en las vidas que arrebato, a los potrillos que dejo sin padres, a las madres que dejo sin hijos, pues entre los cadáveres encontró los cuerpos de dos potrillos que no pudieron escapar de él.

-después de todo, no eres tan idiota e insensible como creí- se escucha, Blu voltea rápidamente y ve frente a él a un unicornio con una capucha.

-¡¿quién eres?!- dice Blu poniéndose a la defensiva.

-mi nombre, jeje, es Roz, Roz Fang- dice el unicornio quitándose el gorro de la capucha rebelando que se trataba de un unicornio negro de crin larga y rosada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice Blu.

-tranquilo niño, no te haremos daño- se escucha tras de Blu, este se voltea rápidamente y ve tras de el a un segundo unicornio encapuchado.

-¡Galben! Jeje, que bueno que estas aquí- dice Roz.

-vine a asegurarme que no cometas una tontería, hermano- dice Galben con seriedad.

-¿Por qué desconfías de mi hermano? Jeje- dice Roz.

-no me obligues a responderte- dice Galben Nevinovat con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?- dice Blu con seriedad mientras estaba a punto de transformarse en lobo.

-yo que tu no haría eso pequeño ingenuo- dice Roz con seriedad.

-niño, no te transformes- dice Galben.

-su olores….. Son muy…. Extraños…. ¡no son ponis! ¡¿Qué son ustedes?!- dice Blu con seriedad.

-somos Wampira- dice Roz- y tú eres un Likoi-

-¿he?- dice Blu bastante confundido.

-hay pequeño mocoso, ¿Cómo no puedes saber ni siquiera lo que eres?- murmura Roz con seriedad.

-déjalo en paz hermano, es evidente que hay mucho que no sabe sobre su origen- dice Galben con seriedad.

-¿de qué están hablando?- dice Blu ya algo alterado- ¿Qué es lo que saben de mí?-

-lo sabemos todo- dice Roz con un tono siniestro que incomodo bastante a Blu y también lo espanto un poco, sobre todo con el tono de voz del unicornio negro.

-tranquilo niño- dice Galben, pero Blu rápidamente se transforma en lobo y corre en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose al bosque, pero de repente frente a él aparece Roz quien lo detiene.

-¿A dónde vas?- dice Roz con seriedad frente al lobo, Blu rápidamente retoma su forma poni y retrocede un par de pazos mostrándose muy intimidado.

-¡por favor déjenme en paz!- dice Blu alterado.

-aparte de debilucho cobarde, con todo esto no me sorprende que tras llegar la luna llena sumado a que entro a la pubertad perdiera el control tan fácil- dice Roz mientras se daba un zape en la nuca de pura vergüenza ajena contra Blu- se necesita tener fuerza de voluntad y valor para no dejarse controlar por los instintos, y es evidente que no tienes nada de eso mocoso-

-¡aléjate de mí!- dice Blu bastante alterado y cada vez más confundido.

-niño, niño, por favor, entiende y cálmate de una buena vez- dice Galben yendo con Blu.

-espera… yo… yo te conozco….- dice Blu sorprendido- ¡no eras tú el que hace 10 años!-

-sí, fui yo, no debí dejar que te quedaras con ella, ahora veo que fue un gran error permitir que vivieras aquí- dice Galben con seriedad.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo hermano- dice Roz- fuiste un idiota Nevinovat.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer con migo?- dice Blu.

-te llevaremos con tu familia- dice Galben con seriedad.

-mi…. ¿Mi Familia?- dice Blu confundido- ¡No! ¡Yo ya tengo familia!-

-te refieres a la Pegaso que casi matas anoche ¿a esa familia te refieres?- dice Roz.

-¡hermano basta!- dice Galben con severidad.

-¡pero él tiene que saberlo!- dice Roz con cólera repentina- ejem…. Tú eliminaste a la mayoría de las mascotas de ella, exterminaste a medio pueblo, y casi la acecinas a ella también, de no ser que yo te detuve-

-Roz- dice Galben con severidad- no me obligues a callarte-

-ya no tienes familia, ella ya no te ama- dice Roz.

-¡No! ¡no es cierto!- dice Blu.

-ella ya no te quiere, no te ama, ¿Por qué te amaría? ¡Tú la destrozaste!- dice Roz.

-¡Roz cierra la boca de una buena vez!- dice Galben.

-¡YA BASTA!- dice Blu transformándose en lobo y arremetiendo contra el unicornio negro, pero este rápidamente toma al colosal lobo por el cuello y lo arremete contra el suelo con fuerza.

-¿enserio creíste que un mocoso como tú me haría algo?- dice Roz con severidad mientras estrangulaba a Blu con su casco- tengo más de 200 años de edad cachorrito ¡y que eso te quede claro!- dice Roz mientras azotaba a Blu contra una casa, destrozándola por completo-

-¡hermano ¿pero qué carajos te pasa?!- dice Galben con severidad pero rápidamente es interrumpido.

-¡Este mocoso ya causo suficientes problemas! ¡Es más creo que se merece que lo capturen los cazadores y le arranque su piel de lobo, sería un buen tapete!- dice Roz con severidad, mostrándose bastante molesto con Blu, al punto de que parecía hacerle sentir bien el hecho de haberlo dejado inconsciente nuevamente.

-hermano, esta no es la forma- dice Galben con seriedad y en eso los agudos oídos de ellos detectan como un pequeño grupo de ponis venían a con el objetivo de cazar al lobo.

-¡hay no vienen por el!- dice Galben mientras corre hasta el inconsciente Blu y lo toma- ¡¿te vas a quedar hay parado o me vas a ayudar?!-

-De acuerdo tú ganas- dice Roz mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y frente a ellos aparece un portal rosa.

-pero…. ¿Cómo?- dice Galben sorprendido.

-si no te hubieras ido, te habrían enseñado nuevos trucos como a mí- dice Roz con seriedad- ¡ahora que esperas entra con el costal de pulgas!-

Galben entra al portal con el inconsciente Blu entre sus casco y tras de ellos los sigue Roz y posteriormente se cierra el portal antes de que el primer equipo de cazadores y guardias llegara al punto donde se encontraban.

Luego de unas horas llega el oscurecer, y poco tiempo después Blu despierta de su inconciencia.

-que…. Pero…. Aj…. ¿Dónde estoy?- dice Blu bastante desorientado mientras recobraba el conocimiento, y poco a poco despertando, encontrándose en la cima de una colina, donde se encontraban los escombros de lo que parecía ser una vieja cabaña.

-¡que! Pero… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?- decía Blu un tanto alterado mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a su alrededor. Aparentemente solo, este comienza a merodear por los escombros encontrándose un viejo sofá medio enterrado entre un montón de fango, es entonces que un fugaz y poco claro recuerdo de el de potrillo durmiendo en el sofá le llega por unos instantes, provocándole un ligero dolor de cabeza, Blu se arrodilla algo desorientado y en eso este te sorprende al ver nuevamente frente a él a ambos unicornios encapuchados.

-¡ahhhh!- dice Blu cayendo de espaldas- pero…. ¡¿Dónde me trajeron?!- dice algo alterado.

-estas en casa- dice Galben con seriedad.

-pero…. No… no puede ser…..- dice Blu mirando en todas direcciones y luego mirando hacia un árbol torcido que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí, y es entonces que un ligero y fugas recuerdo de él jugando con su madre le llega rápidamente.

-pero…. ¿Qué?- dice Blu bastante confundido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba concentrarse por completo.

Es entonces que Galben se posa frente a él y le dice con gran seriedad- es momento que recuerdes quien eres…..-

Blu mostrándose bastante intrigado, retrocede unos pasos para atrás y en eso se topa con Roz-es hora de que regreses a casa Night Light- dice Roz con seriedad-


	25. Chapter 25

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 25. La llama de la familia.

En el imperio de los grifos se encontraba una impaciente princesa sentada en el gran comedor.

-¿no vas a cenar?- dice Whisper.

-¿Dónde está el rey?- dice ella muy ansiosa.

-oh… si, él me dijo que saldría, ejem, no regresara hasta mañana- dice Whisper.

-¡no lo eh visto en todo el día!- dice Lúthien de mal humor.

-bueno… supongo que… em…. Está muy ocupado- dice Whisper.

-no lo vi salir… y juraría que lo vi merodear por un pasillo cercano a la enfermería en la mañana- murmura Lúthien.

-bueno... em... Come, tienes que alimentarte- dice Whisper.

-no quiero comer….- dice entre dientes mientras pensaba en aquel sueño que tuvo esa última noche, al igual que la vez anterior se le dijo que fue una pesadilla, pero Lúthien presentía que no era así, y todo el día no hizo más que pensar en ese sueño, el cual ahora era muy borroso en su mente, recordando solo fragmentos, en los cuales ella miraba el caos en Ponyville, a causa del ataque de una feroz bestia, quien fuera de control arremete contra todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, luego estas cambiaban a una Ponyville solitaria, y un unicornio a pie de barias tumbas, finalmente el sueño termina con el unicornio azul desvaneciéndose para siempre.

-¡estoy segura que eso no es un sueño! Fue demasiado real…. Blu….. Tengo que regresar ¡tengo que regresar ahora!- piensa Lúthien mientras serraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Lúthien?- se escucha, esta voltea y ve a Whisper frente a ella, mirándola con una expresión bastante preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Whisper?- dice ella de mala gana.

\- ¿aun estas preocupada por eso? Si solo fue otra pesadilla- dice Whisper.

-¡no fue una pesadilla! Fue demasiado real…. ¡tengo que regresar!- dice Lúthien.

-¡no puedes irte!- dice Whisper-sabes lo que pasara si te vas de aquí sin el permiso del rey-

-¡LO SÉ! ¡Lo sè! Aj, no tienes que repetírmelo- dice muy alterada mientras se frotaba las cienes con algo de impaciencia.

-no hay nada que puedas hacer- dice Whisper.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!- grita Lúthien y todo tiembla.

Whisper por unos instantes se esconde bajo la mesa, con algo de temor ante Lúthien y su ira creciente.

-ya sal de ahí- dice Lúthien un tanto inexpresiva, Whisper sale aun con algo de desconfianza e inseguridad mientras nuevamente se sentaba en su silla.

-de no ser por la orden ya me habría ido- dice ella entre dientes.

-si… lo se….. Pero… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dice Whisper algo temeroso.

-dime- responde Lúthien mientras da un suspiro.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura que esto no es otro sueño?- dice Whisper con algo de temor a provocar nuevamente la ira de la yegua, quien desde hace un par de semanas se ha mostrado muy irritable y cambiante en su personalidad, esto debido a cambios hormonales por su embarazo.

\- no lose… no sé cómo explicarte…. esta sensación….. Solo estoy segura que se trata de algo muy serio ¡tengo que regresar!- dice Lúthien bastante triste.

-bueno….. Aun…. Si tomas el primer tren de regreso….. Tu reino está muy lejos de aquí- dice Whisper mientras mira su plato de ensalada- no creo que llegues a tiempo aun así-

-¡por eso también quiero hablar con el rey! ¡Necesito que me proporcione un carruaje!- piensa Lúthien mientras apretaba los dientes e intentaba calmarse nuevamente.

-¿pero cómo lo convencerás? No creo que el….- dice Whisper bastante pensativo.

-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE EL REY DIGA YO REGRESARE A CASA!- grita ella con gran cólera.

-¿ya probaste el pastel de zanahoria? es muy delicioso- dice Whisper mientras se encogía en hombros ante la porte agresiva y brutal de Lúthien- em… jeje, iré por otra rebanada- dice el grifo mientras rápidamente sale del comedor a toda velocidad.

-mejor corre- piensa Lúthien mientras se levantaba de su asciendo y se dirigía hasta el trono del rey donde este se sienta para comer, es entonces que ella busca entre los pliegues de la silla del rey y encuentra una pluma marrón oscuro, pertenecientes al basto plumaje del rey.

-esto me servirá- dice ella mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y envolvía la pluma con un manto morado brillante, es entonces que la pluma empieza a flotar en el aire y de repente empieza a girar rápidamente.

-si no se encuentra en el castillo como dicen, la pluma simplemente caerá, sin embargo si aún se encuentra en el castillo- piensa ella mientras mira como la pluma giraba a toda velocidad- de no ser que solo con su ayuda llegare rápidamente a casa no me molestaría en esto- piensa ella y en eso la pluma termina de girar apuntando en una sola dirección.

-¡lo sabía!- dice ella mientras veía la pluma frotar aun envuelta en su magia, apuntándole igual que una flecha el camino que tenía que seguir para encontrar al rey. Lúthien sigue la pluma a través de los pasillos del castillo, hasta finalmente entrar en los terrenos del centro médico del castillo, cosa que la extraño un poco, pero siguió el camino de la pluma hasta finalmente llegar a una puerta muy amplia, es aquí donde el brillo de la pluma se intensifico tanto que por unos instantes deslumbro a Lúthien, a lo que ella desactiva el hechizo que aplico sobre la pluma y esta cayó al suelo.

-suficiente- dice ella mientras abría la puerta y entraba, lo primero que ella ve es al rey sentado sobre una silla y ya más por impulso y sin pensar Lúthien le reclama al rey- ¡tengo que regresar a casa ahora! ¡Anoche tuve otra visión y estoy más que segura que no es una pesadilla! Así que….-

Es entonces que la princesa enmudece de repente al ver que tras el Rey se encontraba una joven grifo, con una apariencia bastante deplorable y aparentemente en coma, al ver el estado de esta joven Lúthien por unos instantes se olvidó a que venía, siendo que en su mente un sentimiento de lastima, pena y vergüenza empezaron a hacerse presentes en ella.

-Princesa Lúthien... ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- dice el Rey con inexpresividad.

-disculpe, pero tengo que hablar con usted- dice Lúthien con seriedad mientras no podía evitar dejar de mirar a la grifo enferma.

-¡deja de mirarla!- dice el Rey con severidad.

-disculpe… ¡pero he venido a!- dice Lúthien.

-¡sal de aquí!- dice el rey entre dientes- ¡VETE! LARGO DE MI VISTA- grita el Rey con todas sus fuerzas al punto de que por unos instantes ensordeció a Lúthien, la princesa retrocede, mostrándose bastante intimidada y sumisa, una vez que esta sale de la habitación el Rey inmediatamente cierra la puerta con gran fuerza y agresividad, para finalmente atrancando la puerta.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, en la cima de una colina, caminando entre el fango y los escombros de lo que antes era una cabaña, se encontraba Blu, merodeando por los alrededores, mirando bastante confundido todo el escenario, él no podía creer que alguna vez él vivió aquí, sin embargo aun así, este se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían, pese a que algo dentro de sí le decía que esto era real, despertando un sentimiento de nostalgia en él, el cual no podía explicar.

Blu pasa por el viejo sillón medio enterrado en el fango, este lentamente extiende el casco y toca la superficie del sofá, el cual ya por el paso del tiempo al exterior, se encontraba bastante destrozado y tieso, perdiendo aquella suavidad que solía tener, sin embargo el olor persistía, aquel olor del viejo cuero que formaba parte de la funda del sofá, aun bajo aquel olor de fango y hojas, seguía siendo presente para Blu, y por unos instantes barias imágenes de él recostado, jugueteando o incluso mordisqueando las patas de madera del viejo sofá pasaban por su mente, en una edad en la que era un pequeño e inocente potrillo, mucho tiempo antes de que el terminara con Fluttershy.

-no... no puede ser…- dice Blu mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-¿lo recuerdas cierto?- dice Galben con seriedad.

-¡No! ¡Yo no!- dice Blu alterado.

-si lo recuerda, solo que se hace el pendejo con nosotros- dice Roz con severidad- aunque mucho no le falta- murmura él.

-Roz por favor, cierra la boca- dice Galben con seriedad.

-¡yo no sé la verdad! ¡No sé!- dice Blu bastante confundido y alterado.

-¿enserio no lo recuerdas?- dice Roz con seriedad.

-¡Roz!- dice Galben con severidad.

-jeje, como quieras hermano, estaba a punto de….- dice Roz.

-¡No!- dice Galben con severidad.

-bueno, ni siquiera sabes que iba a hacer pequeño inocente- murmuraba Roz.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, lejos de la ubicación actual de Blu, se encontraba Fluttershy, sobrevolando entre las copas de los árboles, buscando alguna señal de su hijo.

-¡BLUUUU!- grita Fluttershy mientras rápidamente sobrevolaba una y otra vez en círculos los alrededores de Ponyville y el bosque qué lo rodeaba, sin ser consciente de que Blu ahora se encontraba mucho más lejos. Luego de dar barias vueltas la poni amarilla aterriza muy cerca de su casa y entra inmediatamente.

-¡Blu! ¡BLUUUUUU!- dice ella mientras entraba precipitadamente a la casa. Fluttershy rápidamente sube las escaleras y busca en las habitaciones, es entonces que esta encuentra algo al asomarse por su habitación, sobre una cama bien tendida se encontraba un marco de madera tallada en el cual se presentaba una fotografía de Fluttershy y Blu juntos, cuando este era solo un potrillo, en el primer cumpleaños que ella le celebro.

-¡Blu!- dice ella mientras toma la fotografía y mirándola con bastante nostalgia, esta mira en todas direcciones y solo nota el gigantesco agujero por el que la noche anterior el lobo uso para salir. Fluttershy coloca el cuadro contra su pecho, mientras no lograba evitar que una lagrime de tristeza y melancolía rodara por su mejilla, es entonces que esta lo nota, tras el marco se encontraba una nota, la cual al verificar la letra esta supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Blu, la cual decía:

Madre, por 10 años cuidaste de mí, me diste un techo, comida y tu amor, no es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de todo lo que hiciste por mí, cosa que no hace más que pesarme más el hecho de cómo te eh tratado estos últimos meses, fui muy grosero y estúpido, actuaba sin pensar ante una ilusión que ahora se, nunca se cumplirá.

Tú has hecho mucho por mí, y yo solo dolor te e traído a cambio, te e lastimado de más de una forma, sin saberlo jugaba con tus sentimientos, y ahora siendo el final de todo, te eh lastimado, te he dejado una marca que quizás nunca se borre, perdí el control y ahora temo que esto me vuelva a pasar, eh dejado de ser un cachorro, soy un lobo adulto ahora, y es probable que ya no sea capaz de controlar mis acciones en la luna llena, por eso, eh decidió irme para siempre, soy muy peligroso para todos ustedes, además de que el dolor que siento en mi corazón por todo lo que te eh echo sufrir no me hará capaz de volver a verte a los ojos.

Quizás nunca llegues a leer esta nota, pero si estás leyendo esto, quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, más de lo que imaginas, probablemente me odies ahora, y quizás nunca me perdones, pero quiero que sepas, que te amo.

No sé qué es lo que me espere, pero siempre te recordare y tendré un lugar especial para ti en mi corazón.

Te amo mamá

Blu

PD: todo el dinero que eh ahorrado es ahora tuyo, lamento lo que te hice a ti, tus animales y tu casa, sé que esto no lo podrá compensar... pero por lo menos sé que te ayudara un poco.

Luego de leer la nota Fluttershy no pudo impedir caer en llanto ante tal tristeza que esta sentía en su corazón, la cual la estrujaba fuertemente, haciendo que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no será en su Blu.

-¡Blu!... ¡si te perdono!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas mientras colocaba la carta contra su pecho nuevamente, abrazándola con fuerza, como si nunca quisiera que se separara de ella.

Fluttershy empezó a recordar aquellos momentos en que ella cuidaba del pequeño Blu, mas precisamente aquellos en que ella jugaba con él o le cantaba historias, es entonces que le viene el recuerdo de la primera vez en que Blu le dijo las palabras- buenas noches mami- siendo aquí cuando ella se daría cuenta por primera vez de lo mucho que lo amaba, y que en verdad para ella Blu era como su hijo, una criatura la cual ella amaba más que a sus amigas, más que a Ángel, más que a los árboles, incluso más que a los animalitos que ella tanto estimaba y encantaba cuidar.

-no… no….. ¡No dejare que te vayas! Blu… mi Blu…- dice Fluttershy mientras rápidamente salía por el agujero en la pared, dispuesta a buscar nuevamente a su hijo, esta mira por todas direcciones cuando en eso esta nota algo en el cielo, una lluvia de meteoritos, una serie de luces en el cielo que iban en una sola dirección, como si le apuntaran el camino que debía seguir.

-¡Blu!- dice Fluttershy mientras rápidamente corría de vuelta al bosque, esta vez siguiendo el camino que le indicaban las luces.

Mientras tanto en la colina.

Blu se encontraba posado al borde del acantilado, el unicornio estaba bastante confundido, su mente era un completo caos, ahora que su presente y pasado estaban colisionando fuertemente, mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-¡tengo que salir de aquí!- dice Blu alterada.

-¡espera!- dice Galben- ya casi, espera un poco más, sé que tus memorias están regresando.

-¡esto es demasiado para mí!- dice Blu mientras coloca sus cascos contra su rostro- ¡no puedo! ¡no puedo!-

-tal vez esto le ayude- dice Roz.

-¡espera! ¿Qué intentas?- dice Galben con seriedad.

-tranquilo hermano, no le are daño- dice Roz con seriedad.

-está bien- dice Galben aun con algo de desconfianza.

-Night Light- dice Roz yendo con Blu.

-¿eh?- dice Blu.

-ese es tu nombre Night Light- dice Roz con seriedad.

-Night... ¿Night Light?- dice Blu.

-si... mira... tu padre Shining Armor y tu hermana Ara, te quieren de regreso- dice Roz mientras saca de su bolsillo una esfera azul.

-¿Qué es esto?- dice Blu confundido.

-las memorias de tu padre- dice Roz mientras suelta la esfera y es entonces que esta despide un potente brillo, Blu cierra los ojos y al abrirlos este se encuentra con la cabaña reconstruida, este no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, todo era tan real, que por unos instantes creyó que había viajado en el tiempo, incluso parecía que podía sentir el césped y la cálida ventisca que golpeaba contra su cara.

¿Estoy en casa?- dice Blu bastante atónito mientras se adentraba, dentro este quedaría aún más sorprendido al ver a su padre y su madre, recostados sobre una manta, con un pequeño bebe de algunos meces de nacido.

-¡no puede ser!- dice Blu atónito al ver al bebé que sostenía su madre.

-mi pequeño Night Light, Heres el bebé más hermoso que nunca antes haya existido- dice su madre mientras levantaba al potrillo y este empezaba a reír.

-cariño por favor bájalo, no se te valla a caer- dice Shining un poco inquieto.

-tonterías, no soy la cascos de mantequilla que tú eres- dice ella frunciendo una ceja.

-¡tenías que recordármelo!- dice Shining mientras coloca su casco contra su rostro.

-jeje, tranquilo, esa sandia seguía manteniendo el mismo sabor aun en varios pedazos jeje- dice ella sacándole la lengua.

-si jeje- dice Shining con una risa nerviosa- si... la sandía...-

-ven cariño…. – dice ella besando a Shining en la mejilla, y ambos se abrasaban, mirando a su bebe reír a su lado.

Todo se desvanece y repentinamente Blu se encontraba ahora en un pequeño campo, en el que se ve a sí mismo de 2 años de edad, jugando con su padre a las escondidas entre los arbustos de moras, Blu mira como este de pequeño se divertía y reía alegremente con su padre, y ese y muchos momentos más Blu presencio, todos momentos felices y emotivos con su padre y su madre, todo antes de la desastrosa noche en que todo lo terminara.

-¿lo recuerdas ahora?- dice Roz con seriedad.

-si… cre… creo que si…- dice Blu con una ligera sonrisa de nostalgia, pero de repente esta se desvanece por completo.

-no puede ser….- dice Blu mientras recordaba aquel día en que Blu de potrillo estaba en casa de Twilight y este se encontró con un álbum de fotos, en el cual venían algunas fotografías, donde aparecía su padre con Twilight, de potrilla, si bien en aquel entonces el no sabía quién era este unicornio que acompañaba a la alegre y pequeña Twilight, algo en él le pareció familiar, más sin embargo nunca se imaginaria la verdad tras de esta foto.

-¡no! ¡No puede ser!- dice Blu alterado- ¡no puede ser! Yo… me…. Me…. Me acosté con mi prima…..-

Mientras tanto en el reino de los grifos, el rey grifo finalmente sale de la habitación donde se encontraba su hija y este se dirige a su estudio, donde tenía ocultos tras un librero algunas botella de alcohol, las cuales siempre se tomaba un vaso o dos antes de dormir, solo así él podía conciliar el sueño desde hacía años.

El rey entra a su estudio, y cierra la puerta tras él, es entonces que este se dirige al compartimiento donde tenía el alcohol, cuando de repente.

-disculpe- se escucha el rey exaltado se da la vuelta encontrándose con Lúthien.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice el Rey bastante exaltado.

-me disculpo por lo que hice hace poco, no debí haber entrado así nada más, pero tengo que hablar con usted- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-es… está bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice el Rey con seriedad.

-necesito que me regrese a Ponyville ahora mismo- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-regresar a Ponyville, je ¿puedo saber para qué?- dice el Rey grifo con inexpresividad, mientras iba al compartimiento, en el cual se encontraban barias cosas entre ellas un collar de metal, algunas fotografías de una bebé grifo y barias botellas con vino y algunas copas de vidrio, el Rey se sienta junto al compartimiento y toma una de las botellas de vino y una copa sirviéndose un poco de esta.

-sé que no me creerá, pero estoy muy segura que algo muy serio esta por pasar… ¡oh incluso puede que ya allá pasado!- dice Lúthien un poco ansiosa.

-¿enserio? ¿Crees eso? Jeje, después de aquel sueño que tuviste hace poco ¿Cómo no estamos seguros que se trata de otra pesadilla?- dice el Rey mientras toma un poco de vino.

-para empezar nunca confirmamos si fue real o no aquel sueño que tuve- dice Lúthien con bastante seriedad- ¡¿Qué tal si en verdad paso y este otro sueño es una secuela de lo que no hicimos?!-

-interesante teoría jeje, yo tengo una mejor- dice el Rey mientras se sirve un poco más de vino- ¿Qué tal si? ¡Todo fue solamente un mal sueño, que tú, una inocente y un poco crédula yegua tubo una mala noche por comer algún vegetal en mal estado!-

-¡no se atreva a!- dice Lúthien indignada.

-¡mira niña! ¡Todo fue solo un sueño! ¡Un sueño y nada más! ¡¿tienes pruebas acaso de lo contrario?! No hay nada, ¡NADA! Que compruebe que lo que soñaste sea real- dice el Rey entre dientes.

-no hay pruebas… porque usted no... usted ¡NO ME PERMITE COMPROBARLO!- grita Lúthien con cólera.

-será mejor que te vayas a dormir princesa- dice el Rey con seriedad.

-¡NO! ¡ESCÚCHEME!- dice Lúthien- ¡SI NO REGRESO AHORA MISMO ALGO PODRÍA PASARLE AL PADRE DE MIS BEBES!-

-el padre ¿eh?- dice el Rey mientras se servía otra copa de vino- ¿te refieres al sujeto que te dejo así? ¡¿A ese tipo te refieres?!- dice mientras apuntaba al vientre de Lúthien.

-¿Qué insinúa?- dice Lúthien.

-nada… solo que me parece raro que sea el padre y nunca lo haya visto por aquí, ni siquiera se presentó en la corte, cosa que quizás abra ayudado con tu caso- murmura el Rey.

-mire "su majestad" eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe, ahora, LE EXIJO QUE ME PROPORCIONE UN CARRUAJE PARA REGRESAR A CASA- grita Lúthien y es entonces que todo tiembla.

-bien, bien, jeje, pero, solo quiero saber una cosa- dice el Rey grifo con severidad.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?! ¡SI ES ALGO SOBRE EL OLVÍDELO!- dice Lúthien entre dientes y se siente nuevamente un nuevo temblor.

-no, no, solamente quiero saber ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?- dice el Rey con severidad.

-¿perdone?- dice Lúthien confundida.

-se suponía que nadie sabía dónde me encontraba, excepto un limitado número de mis súbditos – dice el Rey mientras miraba su copa con vino con bastante seriedad- ¿acaso alguien te dijo?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- dice Lúthien- ¡ahora usted!...-

-pero alguien debió haberte dicho, si no ¿Cómo me encontraste?- dice el Rey- Whisper te dijo ¿verdad?- dice con inexpresividad.

-él no me dijo nada- dice Lúthien.

-¿enserio? Pero si son tan unidos ¿no?- dice el Rey.

-solo somos amigos- dice Lúthien.

-ah sí, pero platican de muchas cosas, ¿segura que él no te conto nada sobre mí?- dice el Rey con un tono inexpresivo.

-nunca habla mucho sobre usted, supongo que no me ha dicho más de lo que cualquiera sabría- dice Lúthien.

-excelente, porque odio, que hablen de mi a mis espaldas, y más cuando se trata de cosas muy privadas y personales- dice el Rey con inexpresividad.

-todos tenemos derecho a tener un espacio personal y privado- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

\- ¡exacto! ¡Tú lo has dicho!- dice el Rey con un tono más animado- jeje, pero aun así ¿Cómo me encontraste?- dice con un tono serio- solo por curiosidad, dime cariño-

-use un hechizo especial, con el cual pude rastrearlo- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-¡¿un hechizo?! Valla, interesante jeje ¡los poderes que tiene su raza tienen muchos usos prácticos! ¿o no? Jeje- dice el Rey.

-supongo- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad- ¡ahora! ¡Me gustaría que usted…!- dice Lúthien pero de repente el Rey arremete contra ella empujándola.

-¡¿pero qué hace?!- dice Lúthien exaltada mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-regresa a tu cama princesa- dice el Rey con una sonrisa mientras se daba la media vuelta.

-¡usted es un!- dice Lúthien pero en eso esta nota que tenía algo en el cuello- ¡¿pero qué es esto?!- dice ella exaltada mientras intenta quitarse un collar de metal del cuello, pero en eso se da cuenta de algo más- no puedo…. ¡no puedo usar mi magia!-

-a todos los que osan desobedecer o faltarme el respeto se les implementa un castigo en mi reino- dice el Rey con imponencia- ¡eh sido tolerante, pero tu rebeldía y falta de respeto a mi persona, ya llego al límite de mi paciencia! –

-¡¿cómo se atreve?!- dice Lúthien mientras intentaba quitarse el collar usando sus cascos.

-¡usar tu magia para violar mi privacidad y amenazarme a mí y a mis súbditos es demasiado!- dice el Rey con severidad- si te comportas te retirare el collar muy pronto-

Lúthien mira al rey con una mirada llena de odio y rencor- ¡cuando los del consejo se enteren de esto usted perderá su poder sobre mí!-

-no lo creo, mira jovencita, aquí las cosas son muy diferentes a tu Equestria ¡estoy en mi derecho! - dice el Rey con severidad -alégrate princesa, si tú fueras otra clase de poni, habría pedido que le arrancaran el cuerno, y seria completamente legal y bonito- dice con severidad- deberías sentirte afortunada- dice mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Lúthien con suavidad.

-ahora, por favor princesa, regrese a su habitación- dice el rey con amabilidad y un tono un tanto irónico.

En el bosque Everfree, el cielo se oscurece, aparentemente una tormenta estaba a punto de gestarse, Fluttershy seguía sobrevolando los alrededores, buscando a su hijo desde los aires, hasta que de repente un potente relámpago se escucha, Fluttershy da un fuerte alarido y rápidamente esta aterriza hasta el suelo para mantenerse segura de los relámpagos.

-¡no puede ser! ¡En tierra nunca lo encontrare!- dice Fluttershy con cólera, a sabiendas de que si se mantenía en el aire tarde o temprano un relámpago acabara con darle. Fluttershy se encontraba en medio del bosque, muy lejos de Ponyville como para regresar caminando, y no podía volar hasta que pasara la tormenta, poco a poco una llovizna empieza a caer sobre el bosque Everfree sin parar.

-¡¿Qué hago?! Tengo que buscar un refugio… ¡No! ¡Blu! Esta cerca…. ¡lo sé!- dice Fluttershy con cólera mientras mira en todas direcciones- no importa lo que haga, con esta tormenta no podre volar…. ¡pero no puedo dejar que Blu se valla!- dice ella mientras corría a través del bosque con desespero.

-¡BLUUUUUUU!- grita ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras atravesaba el bosque a toda velocidad, y la tormenta poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, al punto de que un mar de lodo empieza a hacer que los cascos de Fluttershy se hundieran, haciendo que esta por más que se esforzara, no lograra ir más rápido, hundiéndose en el fango más y más, eso sumado a la creciente corriente que poco a poco empezaban a golpearla y arrastrarla contra su voluntad.

-¡No!- dice ella mientras abría sus alas e intentaba usarlas como un impulso para salir del fango, esta las agita fuertemente y emprende el vuelo, pero en eso una fuerte ventisca la golpea, haciendo que perdiera el control de sus alas y fuera contra un árbol con el cual se estrella con fuerza y cae de nuevo contra el fango.

-¡Blu! ¡No te vayas!- dice Fluttershy un tanto adolorida mientras intenta levantarse del fango, pero esta resbalaba, por lo que no podía más que arrastrarse en el lodo, intentando luchar por seguir adelante- ¡Blu no me dejes!-

Fluttershy sigue arrastrándose en el fango, hasta que de repente esta cae por una pequeña pendiente, entrando en un lago de lodo del cual esta apenas logro salir, Fluttershy se encontraba exhausta, pero algo en ella deseaba continuar, por lo que está usando todas sus energías sigue adelante, aun cuando esta seguía siendo víctima de la poderosa tormenta que la azotaba e impedía ver con claridad.

Nuevamente Fluttershy tropieza y cae rendida, ya muy agotada, esta intenta levantarse de nuevo, pero no podía, y para terminar de poner las cosas mal para ella, entre tanto forcejeo y lucha entre el lodo, sus puntadas que tenía en el rostro se habían abierto y ahora estaba perdiendo mucha sangre a gran velocidad.

-¡Blu!- dice ella entre lágrimas- no me dejes…-

-¿Por qué sigues luchando por un potro el cual ni siquiera es tu hijo?- escucha una voz femenina en su mente.

-¡No! ¡Él es mi hijo! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Es mi niño!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas.

-el té hizo esto, mira tu rostro ¿Por qué?-

-¡sé que nunca lo aria apropósito! ¡Sé que tiene problemas! ¡y por esto estoy yo para ayudarlo! soy su madre…. Su mami….- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas, mientras seguía arrastrándose en el fango.

-¿en verdad lo amas?-

-lo amo, él es mi bebé- murmura Fluttershy- quiero estar con él, es lo que deseo.

-si quieres eso, tendrás que levantarte entonces-

-yo…- dice Fluttershy mirando al frente y quedando bastante perpleja al ver frente a ella una llamarada roja con destellos dorados frente a ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- dice Fluttershy ya creyendo que se trataba de un sueño, y aún más al sentir un fuerte sentimiento de calidez y calma al estar tan cerca de tan bella llama que aun con la tormenta esta seguía despidiendo su brillo con gran intensidad, y parecía estar palpitando igual que un corazón. Es entonces que ella intenta tocar la llama, pero esta desaparece, dejándola a oscuras por unos instantes, pero de repente una serie de flamas doradas rojizas aparecen en formación señalando un camino entre el basto bosque.

-corre, quizás aún llegues a tiempo- escucha ella en su mente, es entonces que Fluttershy se pone en pie, y para sorpresa de ella, ya no se sentía cansada ni adolorida, pese a aun estar perdiendo sangre por su herida, es entonces que sin pensarlo dos veces esta corre, siguiendo el camino que las flamas le señalaban, y con forme esta iba pasando, las flamas que dejaba atrás se apagaban y más adelante nuevas llamas aparecían, señalándole el camino que debía seguir para llegar con Blu.

Mientras tanto, donde ella hasta hace poco se encontraba tirada, una figura de fuego con ojos dorados aparece mirando como Fluttershy corría siguiendo el camino que las llamas le señalaban.

-nunca he podido evitar no sentirme compasiva ante una madre que demuestra su amor por sus hijos…. supongo que me recuerdan un poco a mí- dice la figura de llamas mientras se desvanecía entre la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto en la colina,

Blu se quedó posado al borde de la montaña bastante rato, ahora que sabía la verdad sobre su relación de él y Lúthien, sentía repulsión, miedo y confusión por todo lo que este echo significaba y en especial sentía gran desprecio hacia sí mismo por lo que hizo dos meces atrás, probablemente este se hubiese quedado así por barias horas más, de no ser que lo que en un principio parecía una tranquila llovizna empezó a convertirse en una tormenta, lo cual provocaba en el que recordase un suceso aún más traumante.

Blu se mostraba bastante inquieto, de un lado a otro, mientras era bañado por la lluvia y los relámpagos azotaban con fuerza, haciendo explosión en los cielos, una tormenta aún más grande se desataba en la mente de Blu, al recordar aquella noche en la que lo perdió todo, aquella noche en la que se separó de su familia, por unos instantes él se sintió ahogado, como si nuevamente regresara a ese rio de la muerte, siendo arrastrado con gran violencia y fuerza, luchando por respirar mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba salir del agua, pero todo era inútil, nada funcionaba él estaba atrapado.

-¡No! ¡NOOOOOO!- dice Blu mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-¿lo recuerdas verdad?- dice Galben con seriedad.

-¡sí! ¡Creo que sí!- dice Blu alterado.

-tu familia se separó esa noche, según lo que me conto….. Tu padre creyó que moriste y por eso te….. Se fue con tu hermana, a buscar un lugar seguro- dice Galben mientras se sienta junto a Blu- puedes regresar con ellos ahora-

-me gustaría… pero….. No lose….- dice Blu alterado e inquieto.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- dice Roz.

-no pued ser…. – dice Blu- ¡yo me! ¡Me acosté con!-

-lo se… debí detenerte…. Pero cuando me entere ya era demasiado tarde…. – dice Galben con seriedad.

-no se… no que…. que hacer ahora….- dice Blu alterado.

-bueno… ahora es tu decisión niño- dice Galben suspirando.

-¡Dios no!- dice Blu mientras se tallaba con fuerza las cienes.

Si quieres puedes quedarte…- dice Galben.

-hermano sabes que no puede… no después de lo que hizo- dice Roz.

-Roz por favor….- dice Galben.

-¡No! El…. Él tiene razón…. –dice Blu- además… todo esto es culpa mía…. No hago más que complicar las cosas para todos…- dice Blu.

-no digas eso…- dice Galben.

-¡si lo hago! ¡Si no hubiera!... ¡ahora Lúthien estaría de regreso con su familia! ¡Acecine a muchos ponis! ¡y ahora….. le hice daño a alguien más que amo!... no hago más que complicar todo…- dice Blu entre lágrimas.

-tranquilo niño…. Tranquilo- dice Galben con seriedad mientras le daba de palmadas en la espalda a Blu.

-no hago más que complicar todo- piensa Blu mientras pensaba en su familia- quizás mi lugar es regresar con ellos-

-francamente creo que eso sería lo mejor- dice Roz.

-Galben…. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dice Blu.

-dime- dice el unicornio.

-mi… mi madre…. ¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo recuerdo bien- dice Blu.

-su nombre era Trixie….- responde Galben.

-¿Qué paso con ella?- dice Blu.

-ella….- dice Galben con un nudo en la garganta.

-murió ¿verdad?- dice Blu con inexpresividad.

-sí, ella murió- dice Galben con seriedad.

\- me lo temía... hace un par de años me encontré una tumba... no sabía que era de ella...-dice Blu con un tono melancólico.

-lo siento- dice Galben.

-es poco lo que ahora recuerdo de ellos, que no se…. pero...- dice Blu con inexpresibidad.

-tus padres te amaban- dice Galben con seriedad- ¿recuerdas esto?- dice Galben mientras saca un collar de oro blanco entre sus pliegues de ropa. Blu al mirar el collar por unos instantes recuerda aquella tarde después de su segundo cumpleaños, cuando su padre y su madre le entregaron este collar como un regalo.

-mis… mis padres…. Me…. – dice Blu bastante nostálgico mientras toma el collar y lo miraba con detenimiento.

-el collar tiene un poder especial, con el cual, quien lo porte y los que los acompañen, no pueden ser detectados por…. En la tormenta…. Perdiste el collar, y este regreso a tu padre, por eso nunca pude encontrarlo…. Creí que ellos también….. – Dice Galben mordiéndose el labio- toma, es momento que te lo regrese- dice mientras le entrega el collar.

-¡idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre regalar el collar que nuestro padre te entrego antes de morir?!- piensa Roz mientras mira como Blu se ponía el collar en su cuello.

-es momento de irnos- dice Galben mientras ayuda a Blu a levantarse.

-si….- dice Blu mientras se ponía en pie.

Es entonces que lo escucha-¡Blu!-

-ma… madre…..- dice Blu mientras rápidamente miraba a través del acantilado, y ve como desde abajo se encontraba Fluttershy escalando con dificultad, siendo bañada por una cascada entre la que se encontraba fango y rocas cayéndole encima.

-¡¿Cómo nos encontró?!- dice Roz sorprendido.

-Blu por favor….- dice Fluttershy con dificultad mientras era bañada por el rio que cada vez era más fuerte, es entonces que esta resbala y cae.

-¡Bluuuuuu!- dice Fluttershy mientras caía al fondo, directo a la oscuridad, mientras miraba el rostro de su hijo, mirandola caer.

-¡Blu!- dice Fluttershy despertando de repente, esta mira a su alrededor y nota que se encuentra de regreso en su habitación.

-¡no! ¡No puede ser….! ¡¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?!- dice Fluttershy mientras estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando en eso lo nota, una nota sobre su mesita de noche, Fluttershy la toma y la lee. Esta era la misma que había encontrado hacia poco, solo que esta vez, tenía algo más al reverso de la hoja.

lo siento mucho, sé que me amas, pero yo no pertenezco aquí, ahora me doy cuenta de ello, por favor no me busques, yo estaré bien, regresare con mi padre.

Te amo mamá, nunca te olvidare, siempre tu hijo, Blu


	26. Chapter 26

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 26. Por encima de las patas de la araña.

En las profundidades del bosque negro, un sitio donde habitan muchas de las criaturas más repulsivas y peligrosas de todo el mundo, aun pese a ser de noche, el ruido dominaba, gruñidos de bestias y lamentos de animales perdidos o heridos. Una tierra hostil, muy peligrosa para los ponis, e incluso para los mismos grifos, en estas tierras solamente un completo idiota o un suicida se atreverían a entrar, pues pasar una noche aquí, es peor que pasar una eternidad en el mismo tártaro.

De repente, todo queda en silencio, las bestias callan cuando una pequeña esfera rosada se materializa en el centro del bosque, y poco a poco esta se va expandiendo, abriéndose un portal por el cual 3 ponis entran.

-es… ¿es aquí?- dice un unicornio azul con algo de miedo.

-no, pero es cerca- dice Roz con severidad.

-será mejor que no nos separemos- dice Galben con seriedad.

-estaremos bien, la única bestia que domina este sector son las tejedoras de la muerte- dice Roz con inexpresividad.

-te…. tejedoras de… de…. ¿la muerte?- dice Blu algo temeroso.

-arañas gigantescas, cuya tela de araña está recubierta de una sustancia altamente corrosiva, si quedas atrapado en un capullo morirás en solo unos minutos- dice Roz con inexpresividad.

-¡Roz!- dice Galben al notar como Blu empezaba a palidecer.

-jeje, tranquilo niño, mientras no te alejes de nosotros, lo peor que te puede pasar es pisar aquel excremento de jabalí- dice Roz y en eso Blu nota que estaba a punto de pisar dicho desecho.

-¿Cuánto falta?- dice Galben.

-muy poco, ¡síganme!- dice Roz mientras se adentraba entre los matorrales de hojas negras. el grupo de unicornios se adentra en el bosque, siguiendo a Roz un sendero apenas visible dado a la oscuridad, pasan un par de horas caminando, y pareciera como si se hiciera más oscuro con forme se adentraban más y más en el bosque.

-¿Cuánto falta?- dice Blu algo inquieto.

-aún falta- dice Roz con inexpresividad.

-¿no sería más fácil si nos transportamos hasta allá?-dice Blu.

-no niño, no se si no te habrás dado cuenta, pero mientras más avanzamos más difícil es para nosotros usar nuestra magia, hay un domo de protección- dice Roz con seriedad- no podremos usar nuestra magia cuando lleguemos a la entrada-

-ni siquiera yo sabía eso- murmura Galben.

Los ponis siguen caminando hasta que de repente se encuentran con una zona del bosque repleta de telarañas, las cuales les obstruían el camino.

-¡demonios! redes de tejedoras- dice Galben entre dientes.

-estamos en un nido de esos demonios- dice Roz.

-¡un nido!- dice Blu.

-cierra la boca mocoso- dice Roz con severidad.

-¿Qué podemos hacer hermano?- dice Galben.

-seguir adelante, solo no toquen las redes- dice Roz con severidad mientras se acercaba a un arbusto y de entre su capucha saca un pequeño costal- esto nos servirá- dice el mientras guardaba barias de las hojas negras en su bolsa.

-¿pero qué haces?- dice Galben.

-¡yo digo que regresemos!- dice Blu mientras titilaba del miedo.

-pero que miedoso es este cachorro, a su hermana le gusta mucho jugar por aquí- dice Roz mientras sacaba otra bolsa y guardaba más hojas- creo que ya estoy listo…. podemos seguir- dice Roz mientras se guardaba los pequeños costales con hojas en su capucha.

-¿estás seguro de esto hermano? estamos al pie de un nido… y según se ve es uno muy grande- dice Galben.

-estaremos bien, recorro este sitio barias veces buscando comida- dice Roz con inexpresividad- además si buscamos otro camino terminaremos rodeando la colina, y eso no tomaría mucho tiempo-

-de…. de acuerdo- dice Galben.

-vamos nenas, ya casi llegamos- dice Roz mientras tomaba un largo palo, el cual recubrió con fango y uso para quitar algunas telarañas del camino.

-no toquen las telarañas, les quemaran la piel al contacto, sin mencionar que también los envenenaran- dice Roz mientras removía algunas telarañas.

-quédate atrás de mi-dice Galben con seriedad.

-si… si….- dice Blu.

-yo que ustedes no confiaría en su magia, pronto llegaremos a un punto en el que será imposible usar hechizos de cualquier tipo- dice Roz mientras seguían caminando.

-no se alejen-

-soy yo… o cada vez el aire es más sofocante- dice Blu.

-estamos entrando en terrenos de la niebla de Melibea- dice Roz.

-¿Qué?- dice Blu confundido.

-una niebla que recubre este terreno, como un sistema de defensa, en criaturas comunes causa mareos, y en exposición prolongada puede provocar un ligero envenenamiento- dice Roz.

-tranquilo, en portadores de plaga no tiene ningún efecto- dice Galben con un tono tranquilizador a Blu.

-también tiene un efecto corrosivo en metales comunes- dice Roz.

-¿ósea?-dice Blu.

-oxida los metales comunes- dice Galben.

-por qué no…..- dice Blu y rápidamente verifica su collar de oro blanco con algo de inquietud al pensar que este se oxidaría.

-el metal de ese collar es uno muy raro y único, es lo suficientemente resistente para soportar la corrosión de la niebla, de ser de otro metal se oxidaría en minutos- dice Galben.

-si… esta niebla esta echa para destruir las armas de los cazadores que vienen a explorar- dice Roz- los ponis y los grifos nunca te encontraran aquí, ellos no pueden entrar.

-seguramente…..- dice Galben.

-"ella" no escatimo en gastos en crear este lugar, probablemente el único acto de amor que a demostrado en siglos- murmura Roz.

-no sé qué decir… nunca la conocí- dice Galben- y creo que no me gustaría conocerla-

-yo si tuve la oportunidad…. una vez… hace mucho tiempo- dice Roz.

-¿y cómo es?- dice Galben un poco intrigado.

-es extraño…. es atemorizante… pero al mismo tiempo es tierna…. no lo sé…. tiene muchas caras- dice Roz.

-¿y en apariencia física cómo es?- dice Galben.

-"ella" es perfecta- dice Roz.

-¿de qué hablan?-dice Blu ya bastante perdido.

-de nada niño…. ya estamos cerca… no te separes- dice Galben.

-¡esperen!- dice Roz.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice Galben.

-shhh- dice Roz con seriedad mientras mira en todas direcciones- estamos rodeados….-

-¿Qué?- dice Blu atemorizado.

-en los arboles…. están usando la niebla para ocultarse- dice Roz con seriedad.

-demonios…. ¿Qué podemos hacer?- dice Galben con seriedad.

-no se muevan- dice Roz mientras metía su casco en la capucha.

-podemos pelear con ellas- dice Galben.

-no lo creo…. son al menos más de 50- dice Roz mientras buscaba algo en su capucha.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?!- dice Blu alterado.

-¡silencio niño!- dice Galben, de repente se escucha un chillido.

-hay vienen- dice Roz con inexpresividad y de repente de entre los arboles empiezan a surgir docenas de arañas gigantescas.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- dice Blu alterado al ver semejante tamaño de las arañas, muchas de las cuales eran tres veces más grandes que él. Ante el pánico Blu sintió la necesidad de correr, pero Roz lo patea en las patas y lo derriba.

-¡no se separen! ¡Tenemos que permanecer junto!- dice Roz.

-¡no puedo usar mi magia!- dice Blu alterado.

-yo tampoco- dice Galben mientras ayuda a Blu a levantarse, pero en eso una araña toma a Blu y estaba a punto de llevárselo, pero en eso Roz de una patada hace que la araña suelte a Blu.

-¡niño levántate ahora!- dice Roz mientras peleaba con otras dos arañas, y Galben se une, siendo que entre los dos en base de puras patadas y puñetazos, hacen que las arañas retrocedan, pero eran demasiadas.

-¡son demasiadas, ¿que no se terminan?!- dice Galben.

-¡cuidado con la telaraña!- dice Roz mientras empuja a su hermano, y una telaraña se enreda en el brazo de Roz- ¡maldición!- dice Roz mientras mira como su brazo empieza derretirse por el contacto de la telaraña-¡demonios, esto arde como el infierno!-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dice Galben.

-toma al muchacho, rápido, solo poder hacer esto una vez- dice Roz entre dientes.

Los tres unicornios se reúnen, mientras lentamente eran rodeados por docenas de arañas gigantes, listas para en cualquier momento saltarles encima y devorarlos.

-son como cucarachas, no importa cuántas matemos, siempre habrá muchas más que las remplacen- dice Roz entre dientes.

-hermano ¿estás bien?- dice Galben.

-si…. aj…. solo un poco mareado por el veneno- dice Roz- no se separen, casi estoy listo- dice Roz mientras tomaba los dos costales que recolecto y los mesclaba con otras sustancias- solo podre hacer esto una vez, así que cuando lo active, todos juntos, corremos en una misma dirección-

-hermano lo que vayas a hacer hazlo rápido- dice Galben mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

-¡ AHORA, tápense las narices con un trapo y contengan la respiración!- dice Roz mientras mesclaba los costales con un poco de pólvora y prendía una mecha, es entonces que arroja ambos costales en dos direcciones opuestas, las arañas arremeten contra ellos, pero en eso la pólvora estalla, y las plantas que contenían los costales se queman generando una nube de humo, el cual cubre una gran área , las arañas empiezan a chillar mientras rápidamente el humo las bañaba y corren lejos del lugar, completamente despavoridas.

-¡ahora corran! – dice Galben mientras toma a su hermano en la espalda y todos juntos corren lejos, dejando atrás a las arañas. Al encontrarse seguros, se detienen por unos instantes para atender las heridas de Roz, vendándole todo el brazo y parte del pecho, luego sin más continúan, pese a que Galben quería que su hermano descansara este hizo caso omiso y los siguió guiando por los terrenos. Luego de un largo recorrido a pie, Roz se detiene de golpe.

-hemos llegado- dice Roz con bastante seriedad mientras miraba en dirección a la sima de una inmensa colina.

-¡¿Dónde?!- dice Blu.

Todos se dirigen a la sima de la colina, encontrándose con un inmenso cráter en el suelo, sin embargo, esto no será lo que sorprendería a Blu, si no lo que estaba en el centro, había una especie de montaña a la inversa (ósea la punta estaba pisando el suelo y la base se extendía por el cielo, al punto de que no se veía el final) Blu quedo bastante sorprendido.

-¡que es esto!- dice Blu un tanto conmocionado y exaltado ante lo que sus ojos veían, al punto de que no podía creerlo.

-es solo una de las 8 patas- dice Roz con inexpresividad- esta es la entrada al reino del herrero.

-pe… pero….- dice Blu.

-tenemos que subir la montaña inversa niño- dice Roz con inexpresividad.

-bueno… aquí nos separamos hermano, yo tengo que regresar- dice Galben con seriedad.

-¿Qué?- dice Blu un poco ansioso.

-yo no puedo seguir niño- dice Galben con seriedad- cuídate- dice el unicornio mientras se daba la media vuelta.

-espera- dice Roz- antes déjame darte algo- dice mientras sacaba un brazalete negro de entre su capucha.

-hace mucho tiempo que abandone a los hermanos de sangre hermano… no quiero nada de ellos- dice Galben con inexpresividad.

-no lo crearon los hermanos de sangre- dice Roz mientras le señala una insignia del tipo escudo, en la que se mostraban dos lobos aullando a una luna y tras ellos una serie de espinas, y hasta el fondo predominaban dos espadas, grabada en el brazalete-

-creí que el herrero dejo de forjar armas desde hace 100 años multidimensionales- dice Galben con inexpresividad.

\- el ya no, pero su hijo, en ocasiones forja armaduras u espadas para aquellos que lo merecen- explica Roz con seriedad- tómala-

-¿estás seguro que quieres dármela?- dice Galben.

-ahora que rechazas el collar que nuestro padre te entrego, necesitas de algo más fuerte que te proteja- dice Roz con seriedad mientras da un reojo al collar que Blu traía puesto.

-está bien hermano- dice Galben mientras toma el brazalete.

-solo prométeme que esta vez no lo regalaras- dice Roz.

-siendo un regalo que vino de ti, nunca- dice Galben con una ligera sonrisa.

-vete ahora- dice Roz con seriedad.

Galben se retira rápidamente, dejando a Roz y a Blu, el cual se mostraba un tanto temeroso y desconfiado al estar solo con Roz.

-¿te vas a quedar hay parado esperando a que una bestia te devore o vendrás con migo?- dice Roz con inexpresividad mientras bajaba por el cráter y se dirigía a la punta de la montaña inversa.

-tendremos que subir todo esto- dice Roz.

-tu vuelas ¿no podemos volar?- dice Blu mientras tragaba saliva al ver el semejante tamaño de la montaña.

-mira niño, para empezar es muy mala idea sobrevolar el bosque negro, dado al número de bestias voladoras que rondan estos lares, y segundo llegara un punto en el que volar sea peor que caminar por brasas ardientes- dice Roz con inexpresividad.

-en… enserio…- dice Blu aún bastante intimidado ante el tamaño de la montaña.

-yo podría volar hasta la sima, pero solo si voy yo solo, no podría cargarte aunque quisiera- dice Roz con inexpresividad.

\- hay no…- dice Blu.

-camina mocoso, que tenemos que seguir el camino de las escaleras- dice Roz con seriedad.

-es... ¿escaleras?- dice Blu.

-si ¿qué creías? ¿No las vez?- dice Roz con inexpresividad mientras caminaba hasta la punta y señalaba una serie de protuberancias en las rocas que apenas se asemejaban a lo que él decía.

-tranquilo, solo el inicio es difícil de subir- dice Roz mientras se trepaba en la roca.

Pasa una hora y apenas había escalado poco más de 100 metros, y aún faltaba mucho para llegar a la sima.

-¡DEPRISA!- dice Roz con un tono reprobatorio al ver a Blu bastante temeroso mientras escalaba un par de metros al fondo.

-¡no es tan fácil como parece!- dice Blu alterado.

-aj, pero que mocoso me toco cuidar, su hermana escala estas escaleras en menos de media hora, y con presas de más de 100 kilos de peso- piensa Roz con vergüenza mientras frotaba sus cienes.

-¡NO HAY OTRA FORMA!- grita Blu mientras estaba a punto de resbalar de la pendiente.

-¡400 METROS MÁS Y LLEGAREMOS AL TÚNEL VE VIENTO HAY LAS COSAS SERÁN MÁS FÁCILES!- grita Roz quien algo impaciente se adelantó un poco más.

-¡¿TÚNEL DE QUE?!... ¡ESPERA NO ME DEJES!- grita Blu mientras ve como Roz lo dejaba- ¡ROZ NO ME DEJES SOLO!-

3 horas después,

Blu aún se encontraba escalando la montaña, hasta que en eso este divisa que más adelante una nube roja con relámpagos lo esperaba, Blu toma aire y recorre la tormenta roja, la cual con cada paso adelante que daba estaba a punto de resbalar de la pendientes, sentía barios pellizquitos al ser bañado por aquella esencia roja que rodeaba la montaña por completo, pese a que este trayecto fue mucho menor, de solo 10 metros, le tomo más de media hora cruzar esta parte, y en más de una ocasión estaba a punto de caer, pero finalmente logra superar la tormenta y divisa lo que aparentemente era la sima, Blu es entonces que escala aún más rápido al encontrarse con lo que parecía ser el final del trayecto.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Finalmente!- dice Blu mientras sube hasta el final y se tira al suelo- uf ¡Siiiii! ¡lo logre jeje!- dice Blu mientras respiraba hondo, y en eso este mira al cielo, y para su desgracia, nota que el camino aún seguía.

-¡QUEEEEEEEE! ¡ESTA MONTAÑA NO TIENE FIN!- grita Blu fuertemente provocando un fuerte eco a los alrededores.

-¡hay no ahora tendré que escalar esto también!- dice Blu mientras miraba hacia arriba, y notaba que al parecer el resto de la montaña tenía una ligera curvatura, a diferencia de lo que acabo de escalar hace poco que parecía mas una estaca.

-hey niño- se escucha, Blu voltea y ve a Roz recargado contra una pared.

-¡¿que acaso esta montaña no tiene fin?!- dice Blu.

-esta cosa no es una montaña- dice Roz con seriedad mientras se dirigía al borde del acantilado y miraba la tormenta de energía roja que recubría la montaña.

-¿vez eso?- dice Roz con inexpresividad, y Blu por curioso se asoma- eso es lo que nos mantiene a salvo de los hermanos de sangre, y otros más, esa tormenta te juzga, y decide si pasas o no-

-y… ¿Qué pasa si no te acepta?- dice Blu con algo de temor.

-caes al vacío- dice Roz con inexpresividad-sígueme niño-

-¡sí!…. Em ¿Cuánto falta?- dice Blu.

-muy poco- dice Roz.

-creo que moriré antes de llegar a la sima- dice Blu sin evitar sacar unas lágrimas de frustración.

-aja…. Bueno…. el camino continúa por aquí, dice Roz señalando un túnel por el cual brotaba una fuerte ventisca.

\- hay no…- dice Blu.

-te espero en la sima- dice Roz mientras entra al túnel.

-¡espera!- dice Blu entrando tras él, pero casi de inmediato una poderosa ventisca lo golpea y lo expulsa del túnel.

-¿POR QUÉ NO TE TRANSFORMAS EN LOBO? ¡SI LO HUBIERAS ECHO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HUBIESE SIDO MUCHO MÁS FÁCIL PARA TI ESCALAR! Idiota- se escucha desde el túnel.

Blu la verdad, dado a todo lo que ha pasado recientemente, se mostraba bastante re aseo a transformarse en lobo, dado a que él consideraba esta parte de él, como algo que nunca más debería salir, al pensar en transformarse el lobo, el no dejaba de pensar en su lado bestial y fuera de control, aquel lado que estuvo a punto de matar a su madre y acecino a docenas de inocentes.

-¡no! ¡Yo puedo solo! ¡Sin transformarme!- dice Blu con cólera mientras corría hasta el túnel de nuevo, y tal y como entro, salió expulsado y estuvo a punto de caer del barranco.

-suerte con eso entonces- se escucha ya en un tono de voz poco audible dado a la distancia.

Blu lo intenta barias veces más, en una ocasión alcanzo a recorrer varios metros, pero pronto tropezaría y saldría del túnel nuevamente. Es entonces que más por impulso de rabia que por decisión propia, que Blu se transforma en el lobo azul y corre hasta el túnel, es entonces que pese a que le costó algo de trabajo finalmente logra escalar el túnel, siendo que en 10 minutos hizo lo que no hizo en una hora de varios intentos sin éxito.

Es entonces que Blu finalmente llega al final del túnel, este se mostraba bastante furioso, pero luego de unos instantes finalmente se calma, retomando su forma poni y mostrándose bastante confundido y extrañado al encontrarse en una especie de templo. Blu mira a su alrededor, notando que se trataba de un gran salón redondo, en el cual se encontraban 7 túneles más, muy similares al que de donde salió, y en el centro del gran salón se divisaba unas inmensas escaleras en espiral, echas de roca tallada con algunas decoraciones de oro y unas estatuillas de lobo. Blu camina lentamente hasta las escaleras y lentamente sabe por estas, ya cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sima, un inmenso lobo azul claro arremete contra él, tumbándolo de las escaleras y cayendo en el centro del salón, este mira a Blu con seriedad y empieza a gruñirle ferozmente, mientras lo tenía contra el suelo.

-ho... hola... tranquilo... soy... soy...- dice Blu un tanto nervioso, es entonces que el lobo arremete contra él, pero para sorpresa y alivio de Blu en lugar de arrancarle la cabeza, esta empieza a lamerle la cara, bañando a Blu en un mar de baba.

-¡Basta, basta! Jeje ¡me hace cosquillas….! Aj…. ¡ENTRO EN MI BOCA!- dice Blu mientras intentaba quitarse el lobo de encima.

-jeje, perdón- se escucha mientras el lobo se quita de encima de Blu y lentamente se transforma en una yegua azul claro de crin azul y mechones blancos, Blu se queda bastante sorprendido al ver semejante yegua, tan hermosa frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No reconoces a tu propia hermana?- dice la yegua quien no era ninguna otra más que Ara.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice Blu-más vale que controles esas hormonas pequeño idiota- escucha la voz de Roz en su mente. Es entonces que Ara abrasa a Blu con fuerza.

-¡no sabes cuánto te extrañe!- dice Ara mientras una lagrima brotaba por su mejilla.

-¡Night…. Oh… pero cuanto has crecido- se escucha, Blu voltea en dirección a las escaleras y por esta ve entrar a un unicornio blanco azul, acompañado de una yegua la cual para sorpresa de Blu esta era una alicornio café claro de una larga crin castaña con mechones amarillos y unos resaltantes ojos dorados.

El unicornio no era ningún otro más que Shining Armor, el cual no lo pudo resistir y al igual que Ara se abalanza contra Blu y lo abraza con tal fuerza que deja sin aliento a Blu.

-¡no sabes cuánto nos hacías falta! Creímos que….- dice Shining mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar, dado a que por fin, luego de años de estar lejos, por fin están juntos.

-no… no puedo respirar…- Dice Blu con dificultad.

-em… padre…. Creo que necesita respirar- dice Ara con inexpresividad mientras miraba sus cascos y los pulía con un trapo.

-¡oh cierto! Ejem… perdona hijo- dice Shining.

Blu se deja caer al suelo y empieza a toser frenéticamente- no… no importa….- dice Blu con timidez y un poco de incomodidad, mientras se levantaba, y Shining lo ayuda a levantarse, mientras tanto tras de ellos bajando por las escaleras se encontraba Roz, bajando junto a un unicornio negro de crin amarillo rojiza.

-hijo cuando terminen llévalos ante el salón, el herrero quiere conocer al muchacho- dice Roz mientras se daba la media vuelta y se iba.

-si padre- dice el otro unicornio.

-ha pasado tanto…. – dice Shining mientras intentaba todo lo posible por contener su yanto.

-cariño, puedes soltarlo- dice la alicornio café claro que estaba junto a Shining- nadie dirá nada si lloras- dice ella y en eso Blu nota que el lomo de la yegua se encontraba un pequeño potrillo de no más de dos años durmiendo en su lomo, un pequeño, delicado y tierno niño, de color blanco azulado y crin amarilla rojiza. Blu se muestra un tanto serio al recordar que su madre estaba muerta y que ahora supiera que su padre tenía otra pareja lo hacía sentir algo extraño e incómodo, en especial por el hecho de que nunca antes él había visto a esta yegua, y el hecho de que sea una alicornio no hacían más que una vaga idea pasara por su mente de que su padre dejo atrás el recuerdo de su madre, por algo mucho mejor en todos los sentidos.

-no hay nada que pueda hacer, y mi objeción no tiene valor, se ve que tienen mucho tiempo- piensa Blu mientras ve al potrillo dormir.

-¿te pasa algo?- dice Shining algo inquieto.

-no… no es nada… em… disculpa… em… no se tu nombre- dice Blu refiriéndose a la alicornio.

-oh sí.. Jeje, perdona, llámame 13- dice la yegua.

-¿13?- dice Blu extrañado.

-aj, es una larga historia familiar, que empieza con que yo soy la treceava hija de mis padres- suspira ella- ahora todos me llaman 13-

-¿y supongo que si tienes otro hermano le pondrán 14?- murmura Blu.

-de echo… mi madre murió cuando nací- dice 13 con inexpresividad, provocando un ligero silencio incomodo entre el grupo.

-ejem…. Bueno… em… supongo que este niño es mi nuevo hermanito- dice Blu.

-jeje, eso quisiera pero Shining no quiere tener hijos- dice 13 algo deprimida.

-cariño ya te dije porque…- dice Shining con un nudo en la garganta.

-espere…. Si no es mi hermano… ¿de quién es?- dice Blu confundido.

-¡hay Night! ¿Cómo es que no lo notas? Este pequeñín es mi hijo- dice Ara mientras toma al potrillo en cascos y lo abrasaba.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!- dice Blu exaltado- ¡momento! ¡Se supone que yo soy el mayor! ¡¿NO DEBERÍAS SER UNA NIÑA DE A LO MUCHO 13 AÑOS?!- dice muy alterado y sintiendo que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle- ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOLO HABÍAN PASADO 11 AÑOS! ¿o no?-

-em… bueno... en realidad ya tengo 24- dice Ara algo incomoda.

-hijo cálmate.. em… sé que hay mucho que explicar- dice Shining.

-¡¿PERO CÓMO ES QUE UNA NIÑA DE UN AÑO SE CONVIERTE EN UNA YEGUA MADURA CON HIJOS EN SOLO 11 AÑOS?!- dice Blu exaltado.

-ejem, yo puedo explicarlo, lo que pasa es que los tiempos dimensionales son diferentes, siendo que aquí el tiempo pasa a casi el doble que en tu mundo según veo, los tiempos transcurren a diferente velocidad, dado a la diferencia de rotación y ubicación de las dimensiones en un balance cósmico de espacio tiempo, y es por eso que ahora Ara tiene 24 mientras tu sigues siendo un adolecente- explica 13.

-¿aja? ¡"Ahora todo queda más claro"!- dice Blu con ironía y aun mostrándose bastante inquieto.

\- en tu mundo solo pasaron 11 años y en el nuestro poco más de 22- dice Shining suspirando.

-en resumen ya no eres el mayor- dice Ara.

-¿y por qué o qué?- dice Blu aun confundido.

-creo que aunque te explique con peras y manzanas no entenderías- piensa Ara.

-¡Ara! No es bueno que pienses de esa forma de tu hermano- murmura Shining.

-demonios pensé en voz alta- piensa ella.

-te escuche- piensa Shining.

-bueno… creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa, se ve que estas muy cansado y hambriento- dice 13.

-creo que me va a explotar la cabeza- dice Blu mientras colocaba su casco contra su rostro.

-disculpen, em, es momento de que regresemos al palacio- dice el unicornio negro de crin amarilla con mechones rojizos.

-jeje, claro cariño- dice Ara con una sonrisa.

-me permites a mi hijo- dice el unicornio extendiendo sus cascos.

-claro- dice Ara entregándole al potrillo aun dormido.

-¿él es su esposo?- dice Blu bastante perplejo, no tanto por el hecho de que otro poni que no conoce es la pareja de su supuesta hermana menor-mayor, si no por el hecho de que se perdió de toda una vida aquí.

-ven hijo por aquí- dice Shining mientras ayuda a Blu a subir las escaleras al notar lo desorientado que este se movía.

Al llegar a la sima Blu queda boquiabierto al ver semejante reino que se encontraba frente a él, un reino de edificaciones barrocas y grandes plazas, encontradas en una vasta colina, rodeada de montañas inmensas y también un lago de proporciones indefinidas a simple vista, y en el fondo se podían divisar tanto lobos como ponis caminando entre las plazas, mientras hasta el fondo, tras las montañas llegaba el atardecer.

-bienvenido al reino de Arcadia- dice Shining.

-¡no puede ser!- dice Blu bastante sorprendido al ver semejante reino de gran tamaño y belleza, que yacía frente a él. Blu baja las escaleras de la colina donde se encontraba lentamente, este mira tras de el y ve como la cueva de donde salieron tenía la forma de una gigantesca boca de lobo, y también algo más que no noto al principio eran dos hileras de lobos de gran tamaño los cuales protegían la entrada a la cueva, la razón por la que Blu no los había notado en un inicio, era porque estos lobos no se movieron ni un centímetro.

-Night no los mires a los ojos- dice 13 en voz baja mientras toma al joven unicornio.

-pero…- dice Blu.

-no son lobos normales… fueron creados para resguardar esa entrada- dice 13, mientras intentaba que Blu no mirase atrás.

-¿eh?- dice Blu un tanto inquieto.

-no mires o tendremos que vendarte los ojos- dice Ara.

Todos llevan a Blu hasta un inmenso palacio, casi tan grande como el de Canterlot, en el cual nuevamente se encuentran con gigantescos lobos negros resguardando la entrada al castillo, esta vez, Ara venda los ojos de Blu y lo guían por el castillo hasta un gran salón, donde se encontraría el comedor, tallado en mármol y con docenas de pilares rodeándolo y un gran tragaluz en el techo que iluminaba toda la habitación.

-siéntate aquí hijo- dice Shining mientras le acerca una silla a Blu.

-no veía actuar a papa así desde que tenía 8 meses de embarazo- piensa Ara- bueno, creo entender por qué actúa así, jeje, yo también lo extrañe-

Conforme pasa el tiempo llegan 5 alicornios más, de postura dura y severa, los cuales se sientan justamente al frente de la mesa, dejando un espacio, posteriormente llegarían barios meseros que servirían los alimentos en la mesa, un inmenso bufet, digno de reyes, con carnes y vegetales de todo tipo a lo largo y ancho de la inmensa mesa.

-come… estoy seguro que tienes hambre- dice Shining.

-si… gracias...- dice Blu mientras mira el banquete, y por más que se sentía tentado a atracarse contra la comida, se sentía algo intimidado ante la presencia de todos estos alicornios que se mostraban bastante serios en su mayoría, otros sin embargo, solo se mostraban indiferentes ante la presencia de Blu.

-veo que trajiste a otro 13- dice el alicornio más grande del grupo con bastante inexpresividad, un poni de pelaje negro como la noche y crin gris claro con mechones cafés, el cual tenía una larga cicatriz a lo largo de todo su rostro, la cual sumado al carácter del poni intimidaban mucho a Blu.

-si hermano- dice 13.

-bueno, me temo que no hay habitaciones, tendrá que quedarse en uno de los alberges que nuestro padre fundo- dice el mientras se servía algo de comida.

-no será necesario, el dormirá con nosotros- dice Shining.

-bueno como quieras- dice el alicornio con inexpresividad.

-jeje, disculpen la tardanza, pero la torre norte fue demolida, necesita una remodelación, trabaje en los planos toda la tarde- dice un sexto alicornio marrón con crin negra que apenas va llegando.

-jeje, no te preocupes, papá todavía no ha llegado- dice 13.

-supongo que aún está durmiendo- dice el alicornio más grande con inexpresividad.

-uf, tuve que hacer más cálculos de los que creí, pero ahora habrá una torre dedicada completamente a la biblioteca que tanto querías, será 5 veces más grande que la original- dice el alicornio marrón.

-jeje gracias hermano- dice 13- eres un encanto Grif-

-por demoler la torre norte ahora hay una nube de polvo tras mi ventana- dice uno de los alicornios con inexpresividad.

-tranquilo, si le damos prisa, estará lista en dos meces- dice Grif con despreocupación.

-¿13 ya revisaste el cargamento de plantas medicinales que traje?- dice otro más de los alicornios, uno gris oscuro con crin naranja, y al igual que el negro presentaba cicatrices en los hombros y sus cascos.

-gracias Nasul Fin- dice 13- las revisare mañana temprano.

-bien- dice Nasul Fin con inexpresividad.

De repente se escuchan un ligero estremecer, seguido de unos pasos aproximándose con ellos.

-creo que ya despertó- dice Grif con una ligera sonrisa.

De repente, lo que Blu creía era una pared se abren, mostrando que se trataban de dos puertas, rebelando un lobo negro del tamaño de una casa, con dos gigantescas alas a su espalda y un cuerno roto en su frente, también mostraba bastantes cicatrices aún más que la de los dos hijos mayores a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, y en especial en el rostro, al punto de que ni siquiera tenía ojos, pues estos se le habían sido arrancados años atrás.

-¡padre!- dicen todos los alicornios, incluyendo a 13 inclinándose ante la llegada del gran lobo negro, seguidos de ellos les siguen Shining, Ara y su esposo, los cuales toman a Blu y lo obligan a inclinarse, este ultimo ante este acto impacta contra un plato con sopa, bañándose la cara.

El lobo se sienta junto a la mesa, dando marcadas respiraciones, las cuales se denotaban, le costaba bastante trabajo también.

-siéntense- se escucha con una vos firme, y en eso todos se sientan y empiezan nuevamente a comer.

-es… ¿es él?- dice Blu bastante sorprendido mientras se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta, sin dejar de ver al gigantesco lobo.

-si… él es el herrero… Night Light por favor no mires sus cicatrices- dice Ara con seriedad.

-si… disculpa…. Pero… ¿él puede verme?- dice Blu extrañado.

-no pero yo si- escucha Blu en su mente y este rápidamente voltea y ve al alicornio negro que lo miraba con severidad.

-tranquilo Scut Sabie- se escucha, no había duda de que fue el lobo.

-si padre- dice Scut con sumisión.

-ahora… Blu… veo que acabas de llegar- se escucha la vos de herrero y el lobo voltea en dirección con Blu, pese a no tener ojos.

-disculpe… su nombre es Night Light- dice Shining algo intimidado.

-je, sí, pero, así no es como le dicen otros- se escucha, el Lobo mira a Blu, el cual se sentía bastante intimidado ante la mirada sin ojos del herrero- ¿cierto?-

-em... em... yo...- dice Blu con un tono de voz poco audible.

-eres un buen chico, tranquilo, estarás bien aquí, no hace falta que te juzgue, además si no merecieras estar aquí, la niebla roja no te habría permitido pasar- dice el lobo.

-Grif, cuando termines con la biblioteca construye una habitación extra para el chico- dice el lobo.

-si padre- dice Grif reverenciándose.

-todavía espero mis nietos hija- dice el lobo mientras se levanta de la mesa y se va, cerrándose la puerta tras él.

-si… padre- dice 13 algo apenada.

-¿no comió nada?- susurra Blu.

-nunca come con nosotros, solo se sienta a la hora de la cena por unos instantes y luego regresa a su mazmorra- dice Ara.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del comedor, usando una armadura negra del tipo de guardia real, pero con un estilo más agresivo, se encontraba Roz mirando al grupo comer- solo espero que esta vez no lo eches a perder niño-


	27. Chapter 27

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 27. La noche del aullido.

Era de tarde en el imperio de los grifos, Lúthien se encontraba en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba con sumo cuidado y delicadeza su vientre, el cual ya era un tanto notorio, sin embargo aún estaba algo pequeño, pues apenas acababa sobrepasar el primer trimestre de embarazo.

A un lado de su cama, se encontraba un papel arrugado, perteneciente a una carta de su madre, en donde le informaba que no podrían venir este mes de visita, dado a una serie de acontecimientos que sucedieron en Ponyville, de los cuales fueron muy pocos detalles los que está compartió por medio de la carta, sin embargo entre las dos hojas de pergamino que le fueron enviadas Lúthien pudo procesar una palabra -Lobo- es con esto, que aun sin que su madre le halla proporcionado más información que ella pudo suponer que algo le había pasado a Blu, y era la intriga lo que la mataba, ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado al padre de sus hijos? ¿Por qué ahora todos se encuentran en Canterlot? tiene que ser algo muy grabe para que sus padres no hubiesen venido a visitarla, a sabiendas de que solo pueden verla una vez al mes.

-no me engañan- dice ella con un tono severo mientras miraba al cielo, luego de un momento esta se levanta de la cama y camina lentamente hasta su ventana, en donde esta mira el exterior del reino, mirando como poco a poco llegaba el atardecer y nuevamente la luna llena empezaba ascender en lo alto del cielo.

Lúthien coloca su casco contra su cuello, tocando el collar anti magia, que hace aproximadamente un mes atrás el rey de los grifos le había puesto, como castigo a su falta de respeto ante su persona, Lúthien lo que más deseaba era darle una lección al rey, vengarse de èl de alguna forma, pero su lado racional comprendía que si hacia alguna otra imprudencia podrí irle mucho peor. Sin embargo Lúthien no podía resistir las ganas de regresar a casa, ver que es lo que había pasado y poder ver a su familia y a Blu una vez más.

-es hora de cenar- se escucha tras de Lúthien, esta voltea y ve que se trataba de Whisper.

-iré en un momento- dice Lúthien con un tono inexpresivo.

-¿sigues molesta?- dice Whisper.

-¿eso es una pregunta retórica?- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-hable con el Rey… dijo que te quitaría el collar… si tu… te… em… te disculpas….- dice Whisper con algo de temor.

-¿disculparme por qué?- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-bueno…. Em…. Por…. Ejem… por faltarle el respeto- dice Whisper algo temeroso.

-yo nunca le falte el respeto- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-bueno… él dice…. Em… por favor… lo mejor es no discutir con el….- dice Whisper suspirando.

-él quiere que me disculpe, por decirle sus verdades- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad, pero dentro de si se manifestaba un infierno el cual estaba a punto de estallar.

-Lúthien… por favor- dice Whisper- dile que lo sientes…. Aun si no es cierto… así te quitara el collar-

-¡je este collar!... (Suspiro) es lo que me deja todo claro- dice Lúthien mientras mira el collar a través de su reflejo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Whisper.

-que no soy más que su prisionera- dice Lúthien mientras voltea a ver a Whisper a los ojos.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot. Toda la ciudad estaba bajo cuidado y resguardo de docenas de guardias reales, encabezados por Bast y Ender (esposo de Luna) para mantener la ciudad a salvo, en la plaza se encontraban docenas de ponis sobrevivientes del anterior atentado contra Ponyville, familias enteras, niños, yeguas, los ponis machos con buenas condiciones de salud y algunas yeguas que se ofrecieron se encargaban de estar al cuidado y vigilancia del resto de los refugiados.

Sin embargo dentro del castillo las cosas eran muy diferentes, la mayor parte de los guardias reales, estos últimos días se encontraban más que nada protegiendo el perímetro, y el camino a las habitaciones de Luna y los hijos de Celestia, y en lo más profundo del castillo, se encontraban 15 celdas especializadas, dentro se encontraba solo un prisionero por cada, ponis que no tuvieron suerte la anterior Luna llena, y fuero de alguna forma lastimados por aquel lobo que ataco Ponyville, ahora se encontraban aquí dentro, ponis heridos, algunos de los cuales aún estaban conectados a un respirador, se encontraban dentro de estas celdas sesudo esterilizadas para mantener la asepsia y lo que tuvieran se condiciones aún más severas no pescaran alguna infección adicional.

15 celdas, 15 ponis desafortunados, desde unos que apenas y si recibieron un rasguño, hasta ponis más agonizantes y al borde de la muerte. Y aún más profundo, debajo de estas celdas, se encontraban dos habitaciones más, altamente esterilizadas, con toda clase de herramientas medicas al alcance en caso de que se necesiten, sin embardo al mismo tiempo estas dos habitaciones se encontraban completamente selladas, para impedir que nada entre, o salga. Es aquí donde este último mes Pinkie pie y Fluttershy han estado, bajo observación y cuidado.

Desde el incidente de hace aproximadamente un mes, Pinkie Pie fue sometida a tres cirugías diferentes, entre las que se encuentran reconstrucción de tejido, trasplante de hígado y muchas trasfusiones de sangre, aun con todo esto, la poni rosada no ha despertado desde entonces, estando en estado de coma, y pese a que su condición ha mejorado (estando mucho más estable a comparación de hace algunas semanas) sigue sin despertar, y eso es lo que más preocupa a sus amigas y a las princesas.

Fluttershy fue encontrada en medio del bosque Everfree una semana después del incidente, aunque ella nunca respondía el por qué se encontraba en el interior del bosque y seguía teniendo deseos de regresar al bosque, al punto de que cuando la encontraron esta intentaba resistirse por acompañarlos, finalmente terminaron sedándola y trayéndola aquí, desde entonces la pegaso amarilla se la pasa arrinconada en una esquina sin hablar con nadie desde entonces, ni siquiera cuando el resto de sus amigas vienen de visita, ella no les dirigía ni una sola palabra. Dado a que estuvo tanto tiempo fuera, con una herida aun sangrante en el rostro, esta termino infectándosele en el tiempo que paso en el bosque, y cuando por fin la atendieron, era demasiado tarde para su ojo, el cual tuvo que ser extirpado, junto a parte de su rostro para evitar la expresión de la infección, con frecuencia se le dan calmantes para contrarrestar el dolor, sin embargo pese a que Fluttershy se la pasaba todas las noches llorando, y el que los médicos creyeran que era debido a que era por el dolor que le generaban sus heridas, la verdad era muy diferente, si bien el dolor que esta sentía era bastante intenso e insoportable, había algo que la corroía aún más desde su interior, y era el hecho de nunca más volver a ver a su querido Blu.

-es hoy la noche ¿verdad princesa?- dice Twilight quien iba llegando al salón de observación, en donde se veía por medio de cristales polarizados las habitaciones de Pinkie y Fluttershy.

-faltan 2 horas para la media noche- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¿Dónde está la princesa Luna?- dice Twilight- no la he visto en todo el día, solo sé que Starlight me dejo un recado por medio de su padre que se fue con ella-

-ella se fue, junto a su bebé y mis hijos- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¿A dónde?- dice Twilight algo intrigada.

-a un refugio no muy lejos de aquí, quise buscarte… pero estabas en la plaza con tus amigas- dice Celestia con seriedad- si quieres puedes ir con ellos, hare que un grupo de guardias te lleven a ti y tus amigas si quieres-

-o… solo quise saber que se encuentre bien- dice Twilight suspirando.

-lo están- dice Celestia con seriedad, sin dejar de ver el cristal.

-me quedare aquí con usted- dice Twilight.

-yo preferiría que no, no es seguro- dice Celestia.

-son mis amigas… las abandone cuando me necesitaban… no lo volveré hacer- dice Twilight.

-lo hiciste por tu esposo- dice Celestia.

-pero ahora sé que él está bien- dice Twilight.

-está bien- dice Celestia con seriedad.

Mientras tanto en el reino de los grifos, la princesa Lúthien se encontraba de camino al comedor, ya a punto de llegar cuando en eso está escucha una conversación entre uno de los embajadores principales y el rey grifo.

-señor es urgente- dice el embajador.

-¿no puede esperar hasta que termine de cenar?- dice este de mala gana.

-¡es urgente! Nos han llegado noticias de Canterlot- dice el embajador.

-¿noticias?- dice el Rey algo intrigado.

-¡sí! ¡¿Recuerda que hace 4 días nos ordenó que investigáramos el por qué la princesa Sparkle no vino a visitar a su hija?!- dice el embajador.

-¿sí? ¿Qué con eso?- dice el Rey ya un poco más interesado.

-descubrimos por que no vendrá…. Al principio se nos fue difícil obtener esta información, al parecer la princesa Celestia no quería que esta noticia saliera de Canterlot- dice el embajador- mis hombres descubrieron que hubo otro incidente en Ponyville-

-¡¿otro incidente?!- dice el Rey- te... ¿te refieres a...?-

-¡sí! Un lobo ataco Ponyville ¡hubo muchos muertos, y varios heridos!- dice el embajador.

-¿heridos…. cuantos?- dice el Rey mientras un frio le recorría la espalda.

-se estima que más de una docena- responde el grifo- según los reportes por el momento los tienen en observación-

\- ¡NO! ¡Una plaga de lobos! ¡DEBEN SER ERRADICADOS!- grita el Rey.

-son dominios de Celestia…. Lamento decirle que…. esto no nos concierne- dice el grifo con algo de temor ante el rey.

-¡ESTO ES ALGO QUE NOS CONCIERNE A TODOS!- dice el Rey entre dientes- ESA PLAGA DE PERROS DESTRUYO A UNO DE MIS PUEBLOS HACE 13 AÑOS, ¡ESTO ES INAUDITO!-

-¿Qué haremos?- dice el embajador.

-¡quiero que pongas un aviso de reunión! ¡EL CONSEJO DEBE REUNIRSE AHORA!- dice el rey con severidad- todos los infectados deben ser eliminados, es más, esta vez, yo quiero estar presente en cada una de las ejecuciones, no abran más perros rabiosos merodeando por ahí- dice el Rey entre dientes.

-si mi señor- dice el grifo mientras se retira de la sala.

-¡Blu!- dice Lúthien bastante exaltada mientras retrocedía una par de pasos, bastante impactada y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su vientre, es entonces que esta impacta con algo y no logra dar un leve grito ahogado, mientras se volteaba y veía frente a ella a Whisper.

-perdona… ¿te asuste?- dice el grifo apenado- fui a buscarte a tu habitación otra vez... no estabas… ¿te pasa algo?-

-¡No! Nada….- dice Lúthien exaltada mientras intentaba respirar hondo y calmarse.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Celestia y Twilight estaban completamente atentos antes las celdas de Fluttershy y Pinkie, mientras también miraban un reloj el cual poco a poco estaba por marcar la hora temida. Fuera de las celdas, había docenas de guardias protegiendo y cubriéndolas salidas del castillo, mientras todos estaban atentos a la hora esperada.

11:59:55

11:59:56

11:59:57

11:59:58

-¡TODOS PREPÁRENSE!- grita Celestia mientras sus guardias se preparaban en caso de que algo esté a punto de pasar.

11:59:59

12:00:00

De repente, la luz en todo el castillo se desvanece de repente.

-¿pero qué está pasando?-

-¡¿Por qué se fue la luz?!-

-¡NO DESPEGUEN SU MIRADA DE LAS CELDAS!- grita Celestia.

Dentro de la celda de Pinkie Pie, la alguna vez yegua en coma despierta de repente y empieza a retorcerse en la cama, mientras empezaba a gruñir.

-¡no puede ser!- dice Twilight.

-está infectada- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¡NO PINKIEEEEEE!- grita Twilight, mientras todos miraban como la poni rosada lentamente empezaba a transformarse, mientras las luces iban y venían, y un ligero resplandor brotaba de Pinkie.

-pero ¿qué es esto?- dice Twilight confundida.

-esto no paso con Shining...- murmura Celestia bastante sorprendida mientras miraba la transformación de Pinkie Pie. De golpe la yegua que estaba atada a la cama, rompe sus ataduras y cae en seco al suelo mientras lentamente una serie de colmillos empezaban a brotarle de su boca, y poco a poco esta aumentaba de tamaño, y se iba deformando, como sus costillas se expandían, sus patas se alargaban y le empezaban a brotar largas y afiladas garras, un brillo aún más intenso brota, y es entonces que finalmente la transformación se completa mostrando a una loba de pelaje rosado, sin embargo en su forma de lobo tenia algunos mechones azules oscuros, la lobo lentamente se levanta en sus cuatro patas y empieza a olfatear el ambiente.

-no… Pinkie- murmura Twilight mientras una lágrima brotaba de su mejilla, de repente la lobo rosa voltea a ver bruscamente en dirección a los ponis que estaban tras el cristal, todos se sobresaltaron ante esta acción de la loba.

-sabe que estamos aquí- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-no… ¿no se supone que no nos puede ver por medio del cristal?- dice uno de los guardias con bastante intriga e incomodidad.

-prin… princesa… ¿Qué quiere que ágamos?- dice uno de los guardias.

-¡por favor no!- dice Twilight un tanto suplicante mientras toma a Celestia por el casco.

-es una de las portadoras….- murmura Celestia mientras mira como el lobo rosado se sentaba y seguía mirando fijamente a los ponis, los cuales se mostraban bastante intimidados antes esto.

-prin… princesa….- dice Twilight, de repente se escuchan una serie de aullidos provenir de por encima de ellos, seguido de una serie de golpes que terminarían una serie estruendos, provocados por un barrotes cayendo y golpeándose.

-¡No puede ser!- dice Celestia exaltada, pues ella sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, al igual que como paso con Pinkie Pie, 3 de los 15 fueron mordidos ya ahora se estaban transformado y escapando de sus celdas para atacar a todo lo que estuviera en su paso.

-¡RÁPIDO ARRIBA!- grita Celestia y varios guardias corren a la superficie, al llegar ven todas las puertas de las celdas destrozadas, en su mayoría con sangre en su interior, pese a que solo 3 se habían transformado, estos atacaron a sus compañeros una vez que lograron soltarse de sus amarras y empezaban a atacar a todo lo que se les cruzaba enfrente.

-¡Twilight tu quédate aquí!- dice Celestia antes de salir tras de varios guardias. La princesa aunque con algo de mala gana se queda, y esta se posa frente a las celdas de Pinkie Y Fluttershy. Es entonces que esta nota como la loba rosa empezaba a inspeccionar toda la habitación, como si buscara algo de comer, pero sin presentarse algo agresivo, cosa que calmaban un poco a Twilight.

Esta se sienta mirando como la lobo rosa inspeccionaba toda la sala, olfateando la habitación, es entonces que esta se recuesta sobre su cama, inclinando esta, al punto de casi partirla dado a su exceso de peso, la lobo mira en todas direcciones, y luego se topa con su cola, la cual se estaba agitando, la poni se queda viendo su cola por unos instantes, y luego esta se levanta y empieza a correr dando círculos por toda su habitación, persiguiendo su cola sin parar, la loba empieza a ladrar de alegría mientras correteaba su cola, tal escena no pudo evitar que pese a la seriedad del asunto, Twilight no evitara dar una risita.

-Pinkie… aun sigues con nosotras ¿verdad?- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, tras subir a las celdas superiores con sus demás guardias, al llegar y ver el baño de sangre se encuentra con un guardia el cual le anuncia que los tres lobos se han esparcido por todo el castillo.

-No puede ser…. Se suponía que esas jaulas deberían resistir incluso la fuerza de un rinoceronte-

-¡pues parece que no fue suficiente!-

-¡oh por Celestia… no puedo soportar ver esto!-

-¡ahora que aremos!-

-¡no podemos permitir que las cosas continúen así!-

-¿princesa que haremos?-

-busquen a los lobos, quiero que los capturen a todos- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-si princesa…- dice uno de los guardias mientras se retira -¡MÁTENLOS SI ES NECESARIO!- grita Celestia perdiendo por unos instantes el control.

-si princesa-

Todos los guardias, o al menos la mayoría se reagrupan y obstruyen todas las salidas del castillo.

-hagan lo que hagan, no dejen que salgan del castillo- dice Ender con seriedad-¿Dónde está Bast? lo necesito al frente-

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones del castillo uno de los tres lobos estaba colgando en el techo, colgando de unas cadenas encantadas.

-uno menos… faltan 2- dice Bast con seriedad mientras mira al lobo que colgaba.

Mientras tanto en el reino de los grifos.

Whisper se encontraba en el estudio del rey, conversando con él.

-su majestad, por favor…. Tiene que quitarle ese collar ¿Qué dirá el consejo?- dice Whisper.

-son mis tierras, mis reglas- dice el rey con seriedad.

-pero…. Es una princesa…. Embarazada…. Creo que eso no se ve nada bien…- dice Whisper.

-en toda la cena, no escuche ni una sola disculpa de su parte, es evidente que no está arrepentida- dice el Rey con obstinación- incluso puede que quizás le guste estar así-

-sé que tiene sus motivos para…. ¿pero cómo piensa que ella le ayude si la tiene así?- dice Whisper.

-ella me ayudara, de una forma u otra- dice el rey con seriedad.

-si el consejo… se da cuenta de cómo la trata… ¡se la llevaran!- dice Whisper- por favor... ¡piense en su hija!- suplica el grifo.

-mi… mi hija…- dice el rey con seriedad mientras se dirige a una ventana y miraba por esta.

-¡ella ya no puede seguir así!- dice Whisper- hace un año, cuando salió del coma, ella intento suicidarse, en más de una ocasión ¡recuerde porque razón le indujimos un coma artificial!- dice Whisper.

-necesitamos de ella- dice el Rey con seriedad.

-necesitamos hacer que ella este de nuestro lado ¡por favor!- dice Whisper.

-está bien Whisper… tu ganas, ve por ella, dile que venga, le quitare el collar… y quiero hablar con ella seriamente- dice el Rey grifo con seriedad.

-¡si señor!- dice Whisper mientras rápidamente salía del salón y se dirigía a la habitación de la princesa.

-¡Lúthien!- dice el mientras iba llegando y en eso este se encuentra con la puerta abierta, Whisper entra y mira en todas direcciones, pero no encuentra a la princesa por ninguna parte.

-¡hay no!- dice Whisper.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

La casería continuaba, cuando los lobos empezaron a sentirse amenazados, estos comenzaron a usar sus poderes de ocultamiento en la sombras, lo cual hacia mucho más difícil para los soldados y todos lo que estuvieron involucrados en la búsqueda de las bestias. Pronto las bestias usarían estos poderes como una ventaja sobre los ponis para arremeter contra ellos.

-¡Bast!- dice Celestia al ver al unicornio merodear por uno de los pasillos.

-¡princesa!- dice Bast, deteniéndose.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-yo… bueno…. Estaba tras un lobo… logre acorralarlo… pero este escapo- dice Bast con seriedad.

-bueno no importa…. las cosas se están complicando demasiado, esos desgraciados han aprendido a usar sus poderes oscuros, necesito que saques a tu esposa de aquí ahora mismo- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¿Dónde está ella?- dice Bast.

-en las celdas inferiores, sácala de ahí y llévala a un lugar seguro- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¡si princesa!- dice Bast.

-oh y Bast…- dice Celestia.

-¿sí?- dice Bast.

-regresa cuando termines- dice esta, Bast se retira, dirigiéndose en busca de su esposa.

Mientras tanto en la celda de Pinkie Pie, la loba rosada se encontraba dando vueltas en el suelo, aplastando las cosas que había en su habitación y mordisqueando las patas de su cama, cuando de repente una flama roja aparece frente a ella, la loba se sienta mirando con curiosidad e intriga la flama- ¡deja de jugar cachorrita!- escucha ella de repente.

Dentro de la celda de Fluttershy, esta se encontraba sentada contra la pared, mientras escuchaba los aullidos de los lobos que merodeaban el castillo.

-todo esto es mi culpa….- dice ella con pesar mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus cascos, de repente se escucha un estruendo, la pegaso amarilla se exalta y mira al frente encontrándose con que la puerta de acero que la contenía se había abierto, y por esta entran dos ponis que ella conocía.

-¿Twilight?- dice Fluttershy al verla entrar a su celda.

-¡estás bien! ¡Estás bien!- dice Twilight mientras iba con ella y la revisaba.

-em… si…. Eso creo…- dice Fluttershy algo incomoda ante el repentina invasión de su espacio personal

-¡Twilight! No hay tiempo- dice Bast con bastante seriedad.

-¡si, lo se… ! ¡Ven, tenemos que irnos!- dice Twilight mientras la tomaba y la sacaba de la celda, es entonces que pasan junto a la de Pinkie Pie.

-¿ya se llevaron a Pinkie?- dice Fluttershy.

-¿Qué?- dice Twilight mientras volteaba a ver a la habitación de Pinkie Pie- ¡no puede ser! ¡Ella estaba aquí hace solo un segundo! ¡¿Cómo es que salió?!-

Mientras tanto, luego de una ardua pelea, por fin los ponis bajo el mandato de Celestia, empiezan a someter a los lobos, usando una serie de combinación de hechizos de Luz por parte de Celestia y magia caótica de Discord para contener a los tres lobos que estaban sueltos.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!- dice Celestia con severidad.

-ujujuje ¡todavía que vengo a ayudarte cariño, vienes y me reclamas!- dice Discord con una risita, mientras hacía aparecer una jaula de gran tamaño para los tres lobos.

-te quedaste dormido ¿verdad?- dice Celestia con inexpresividad.

-no….- dice Discord mientras se mordía los labios.

-¿Qué haremos con los lobos princesa?- dice uno de los guardias.

-serán ejecutados- dice Celestia con seriedad- no tenemos elección-

-¿y qué hay de Pinkie Pie?- pregunta Discord.

-ella está encerrada- responde Celestia.

-¿enserio?- dice Discord mientras mira tras de ellos, es entonces que Celestia voltea y ve una loba rosa sentada muy cerca de ellos, mirándolos con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Es entonces que la loba rosa da un fuerte aullido, el cual hace que los lobos enjaulados empiecen a inquietarse. Todos los guardias se ponen frente a Celestia en posición de defensa, ya listos para atacar a Pinkie la cual los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿segura que también la mataras a ella?- murmura Discord.

-cierra la boca- dice Celestia entre dientes.

-es una de las portadoras ¿tengo que recordártelo?- dice Discord con un tono burlón.

-es dócil al parecer…. intentaremos buscar una cura para ella- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¿y para ellos?- murmura Discord.

-han derramado demasiada sangre- dice Celestia entre dientes.

-¿princesa que hacemos? ¿Atacamos?- dice Ender con seriedad.

-aun no… ¿Discord, puedes encargarte de ella?- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-jeje, pan comido- dice Discord, es entonces que este se pone al frente de la loba- ¡bien ahora!... Em…- dice Discord mientras mira a los ojos a Pinkie Pie y se perdía en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas?- dice uno de los guardias un tanto impaciente y desorientado.

-em… yo…. Em…. ¿soy el único que tiene sueño?- dice Discord mientras da un largo bostezo.

-¡no!- dice Celestia mientras agitaba la cabeza- no puede ser…-

La loba rosada se les queda mirando, sin parpadear si quiera, todos quedaron inmovilizados mientras se perdían en sus ojos, luego ella inclina la cabeza un poco y todos caen de súbito, roncando completamente. Una hora después todos despiertan, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que los lobos que tenían enjaulados ya no estaban, y posteriormente que la cocina fue vaciada completamente.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del reino de Zei, Lúthien se encontraba en un callejón, ocultándose de algunos grifos que sobrevolaban la zona, buscándola.

-¡demonios! El tren parte en 20 minutos… pero si emprendo el vuelo, estoy segura que ellos me encontraran- dice esta entre dientes mientras merodeaba por los callejones, esperando que nadie la vea.

¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- se escucha de repente.

Lúthien se detiene de golpe, y siente un frio recorrerle la espina, inmediata mente voltea tras de ella, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, es tomada por tres grifos.

-shhhhhh Princesa, no queremos que los guardias del rey sepan que estas aquí ¿verdad?- dice uno de ellos mientras la sometía completamente, Lúthien intenta gritar pero uno de los grifos la amordaza, y la ata.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te defiendes?- dice uno de los grifos con un tono burlón-

-¡oh pero que tenemos aquí! jejeje- dice uno de ellos mientras acariciaba el vientre de Lúthien y luego subía lentamente hasta llegar al collar que esta usaba, el grifo da una sonrisa bastante pervertida, mientras mira a la asustada yegua a los ojos- ¿Dónde está su magia princesita?-


	28. Chapter 28

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 28. sentimientos de calidez bajo la nieve.

Luego dos semanas del incidente, una desorientada y frágil alicornio despierta, al principio todo era borroso y confuso para ella, pero poco a poco todo se fue aclarando, y antes de que pudiera ver todo con claridad, pudo saber que se encontraba en una enfermería.

-¿dónde?... ¿Dónde estoy?- murmura Lúthien mientras lentamente se levantaba de la cama, lo primero que esta noto es que ya no tenía el collar que suprimía su magia, cosa que fue un alivio para ella, eso hasta que noto barias marcas de rasguños ya cicatrizados a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, y en especial en su vientre -¡¿Qué es lo que paso?!- dice ella mientras empezaba a respirar agitadamente sin parar. La alicornio blanca cierra con fuerza los ojos, e intenta obligarse a recordar, pero el ultimo recuerdo que ella tenía en su mente era de ella escapando del castillo del rey grifo.

-tranquila…. Por favor, recuéstese- dice una grifo enfermera que va llegando con ella y la recuesta, la princesa se mostraba bastante alterada y luego de que intentara escapar de la enfermería fue sedada, obligada a dormir por las siguientes horas.

Al poco tiempo esta vuelve a despertar, sin embargo aún un poco somnolienta y mareada, producto del calmante.

-hola Lúthien- escucha ella, y antes de que pudiera ver al locutor de su saludo, ella supo quién era con solo reconocer su voz.

-¿Whisper?- la poni intenta levantarse, pero seguía algo mareada, y no logra su cometido.

-no te levantes-

-aj ¿Qué me paso?- suspira ella.

-¿no lo recuerdas?- dice Whisper extrañado.

-¿Por qué tengo estas cicatrices?- pregunta Lúthien mientras entrecerraba los ojos, e intentaba poner su mente en orden.

-tu… em… ¿enserio no lo recuerdas?- repite Whisper mostrándose bastante sorprendido y alterado, pues él no quería ser el que le diera la noticia de lo que le paso hacia tan solo dos semanas.

-¿Qué es lo que me paso? ¿Acaso me caí?- murmura ella ya con algo de temor, pues por el estado de sus marcas no le era difícil suponer lo que en realidad paso, pero algo dentro de ella no quería admitirlo, y pensar que es solo una mala jugada de su imaginación- ¿Whisper?- le dice ella al ver que este no le daba respuesta y en su lugar empezaba a palidecer.

-¡lo siento! Tengo que irme- dice el grifo de plumaje amarillo y azul mientras se levantaba de súbito y salía rápido de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo, Lúthien logro recuperar algo de movilidad, al ya pasarse el efecto del sedante, esta se levanta de su cama y se sienta en esta, mirando con bastante seriedad sus marcas, palmándolas y auto explorando su cuerpo, mientras más se exploraba, mas era un hecho para ella lo que en realidad le paso, ella no quería admitirlo, pero la dura realidad era muy evidente, ella había sido violada de nuevo.

-¡no puede ser!- murmura la yegua con un fuerte nudo estrujándole la garganta- ¡no puede ser! ¡No! ¡No puede ser posible!- la yegua se recuesta en la cama en posición fetal y de ser posible, ahora mismo caería en llanto dado a la confusión y cólera que esto le generaba en ella. Mientras seguía recostada ella intentaba forzarse a saber qué es lo que había pasado, pero por más que se esforzó, no logro nada.

Llegado el anochecer Lúthien sale de su habitación y empieza a explorar los pasillos para intentar relajarse, aún tenía mucho en la mente, pero caminar un poco la calmaba, y hacia que pudiera procesar mejor las cosas. Sin embargo, esta se mostraba un poco inquieta al ver que casi no había otras puertas por los pasillos y las ventanas tenían rejas, no pudo evitar que se le viniera a la mente la idea de que era una prisionera, pues si bien era poco lo que recordaba, si tenía en claro que intento escapar del reino, y posiblemente esto era para evitar que fuera sé a escapar otra vez. La joven princesa camina hasta una ventana, por la cual se queda sentada por unos instantes contemplando la hermosa luna que brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno, deseando una época en la que regrese con su familia, y todo esto termine, la princesa cierra los ojos mientras una helada ventisca golpeaba su rostro, y aunque ella no era capaz de sentirla del todo, podía sentir como su larga crin se meneaba y flotaba en el aire, cosa que la ayudo un poco a poner los cascos sobre la tierra, y recuperar su estabilidad emocional.

Por más que quisiera que esto no sea más que un mal sueño o solo un producto de su imaginación, la evidencia física era clara, pues al auto explorar su cuerpo noto signos de penetración y rasgaduras en sus partes más íntimas y sensibles, ella seguía sin poder recordar que es lo que había pasado, y quizás eso sea lo mejor. Lúthien mira su vientre lastimado, poniendo especial atención en los rasguños que esta tenia, palmándolos con su casco, por unos instantes ella empezó a respirar agitadamente al presentársele en la mente la idea de que esto pudiera afectar de alguna forma el desarrollo de sus bebes, si sufrirán de alguna complicación, siendo entonces una mayor preocupación por sus hijos que por lo que tuvo que acontecer y el hecho de que su persona nuevamente fue abusada, y esta vez, por alguien quien no conocía.

-¡no puede ser!- exclama ella con gran cólera, mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones para no desatar el infierno que intentaba contener dentro de ella.

Lúthien se queda frente a la ventana por unos instantes, intentando calmarse un poco, ella sabía que había sufrido un evento traumático, pero por otro lado, no lo recordaba, y aun no se podía de acuerdo si esta era algo muy bueno o muy malo. La princesa sigue mirando en dirección al cielo nocturno, cuando en eso está lo nota, al principio creyó que se trataba de su imaginación o de alguna basura en el aire, pero pronto le seguirían más y más, estos eran los primeros copos de nieve del invierno.

La princesa se quedó posada un rato más admirando la delicada y suave nevada, hasta que finalmente decide que es momento de que regrese a su habitación, nuevamente regresa por el mismo pasillo que hace poco recorrió. Es entonces que por los pasillos se encuentra con un grifo el cual hacia guardia en los pasillos y la reprendió por estar fuera de noche, diciéndole que regresara de inmediato a su habitación o la sedarían de nuevo. Lúthien sin inmutarse regresa por donde vino, pues de todos modos esa era su idea antes de encontrarse con él. Al poco tiempo llega a su cuarto, el cual solo consistía en unas cortinas que la apartaban del resto de los pacientes, o más bien paciente, pues, solo había otra cama en esta habitación, cubierta por una serie de cortinas.

Lúthien se quedó sentada en su cama, reflexionando en todo lo que había pasado, intentando procesar las cosas, su mente era un caos, pero ya se encontraba más calmada a comparación con su primera impresión al ver las cicatrices. La princesa al ver que era muy tarde se recuesta en su cama e intenta conciliar el sueño, pero los incesantes sonidos de un respirador encendido y los marcados de una serie de aparatos médicos encendidos, no le dejaban conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Todos estos ruidos ambientales impedían que ella pudiese dormir aun por más que intentase relajarse y descansar, era bastante irritante para ella, paso las siguientes horas rodando y moviéndose en la cama, tapándose con las cobijas, y aventándolas, usando la almohada para cubrir sus oídos, pero nada le daba resultado.

La princesa ya harta se levanta de la cama y se sienta en esta- supongo que de todos modos he dormido demasiado últimamente- suspira ella ya rendida. Nuevamente Lúthien se levanta de la cama y camina hasta un pequeño estante, donde se encontraban algunas revistas, buscando algo interesante que leer para pasar el rato, luego de seleccionar un par de revistas la yegua estaba a punto de regresar a su cama cuando en eso nota una pequeña abertura entre las cobijas, en donde distinguía una silueta un tanto familiar. La princesa más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, avanza hasta las cortinas y se asoma por estas, para ella fue una gran sorpresa al abrir las cortinas y ver a la hija de rey, Lúthien estaba perpleja y confundida, en especial porque aún tenía en la mente aquel incidente en el que ella encontró al rey con esta grifo en coma, y el como el Rey actuó, mostrándose bastante severo con ella. Lúthien retrocede algunos pasos, hasta toparse con su cama y dar el sentón en esta. Paso un tiempo antes de que volviera a quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Lúthien se despierta un poco tarde dado a haberse dormido bastante noche, de echo ella no despertó hasta que una enfermera le trajo el desayuno a la cama y fue un poco brusca al dejarla en la mesita, Lúthien despierta de súbito cuando la enfermera abre de golpe las cortinas para que entrara el aire y los brillantes rayos del sol.

-tu desayuno princesa- murmura la enfermera con seriedad antes de pasar a la otra cama que estaba a junto, y luego salir por la puerta sin despedirse de Lúthien.

-¿pero qué le pasa?- dice Lúthien mientras daba un largo bostezo, y en eso está mira un reloj, el cual marcaba las 12:34:05- Wow es tarde….- Lúthien se sienta y empieza a comer su ensalada. Tiempo después llega Whisper, el cual se mostraba bastante tímido y temeroso ante la yegua.

-sí, puedes pasar- exclama ella sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, más concentrada en clavar su tenedor en un pedazo de zanahoria de su ensalada, que en la llegada de su seudo-amigo.

-em…. Bueno… ¿Cómo sigues?- dice el grifo un tanto tímido.

-no lo sé ¿me dirás que es lo que me paso?-

Em… no… no creo que sea buena idea….- susurra el grifo mientras se encogía en hombros.

-bueno… no importa… igual… creo que no es un misterio después de todo-

-creo que es mejor… que…. Si no lo recuerdas…. Em…. No…. Em… no revivas esa experiencia…-

-si… yo también creo que es lo mejor… solo quiero saber una cosa-

-¿Qué Lúthien?- pregunta el grifo.

-no…. Em… ¿no les paso nada a mis bebés? ¿Verdad?- pregunta Lúthien con un fuerte nudo en la garganta mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba su vientre.

-no…. Según los exámenes…. Están bien… pero…. – dice mordiéndose el labio.

-¿pero?- pregunta algo inquieta.

-solo algunos moretones y una dislocación de casco… -

-okei- dice con inexpresividad- ¿Quién es ella?- dice apuntando a la cama de alado.

-Ella…. Bueno…. Es Eithel…. em… ella es la hija del Rey- responde Whisper con algo de pesar.

-eso me lo suponía- murmura ella- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-

-sufre de envenenamiento- dice Whisper suspirando mientras se ponía en pie, y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-necesito aire- responde Whisper.

\- te acompaño….- dice ella levantándose.

Whisper y Lúthien caminan por los pasillos, en un momento uno de los encargados les llamo la atención, pero Whisper le dijo que se haría responsable del cuidado de la princesa, por lo que los dejaron proseguir. Lúthien en el camino intento preguntarle más sobre la condición de la hija del rey, pero este no le respondía, mostrándose bastante serio.

-vamos…. ¿no me vas a decir?-

-hoy estas muy curiosa- dice Whisper de mala gana, mientras voltea a ver a Lúthien frunciendo una ceja.

-bueno… jeje- dice con una risita nerviosa- em…. es que… en cuanto la vi por primera vez…. No pude… evitar… ¿sabes que? olvídalo- dice Lúthien dándose la media vuelta y a punto de irse, pues más que toda la intriga que esto le causaba, ella en realidad sentía tanta curiosidad por que quería así olvidarse del hecho de que fue abusada nuevamente, distraer su mente y preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea su muy mala suerte, además del hecho de que si sentía algo de empatía ante la joven grifo, ya estaba a punto de alejarse pero en eso Whisper la detiene.

-espera…. Te contare…. Pero…. Promete que no le dirás a nadie- dice el con seriedad.

-lo... lo prometo….- dice ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bien- dice él y sigue caminando por el pasillo, dejando a la yegua de tres patas atrás.

-espera…. ¿no me ibas a contar?- exclama ella mientras sigue al grifo, y llega con él, poniéndose en frente suyo para detenerlo.

-si te contare… pero…. Em… creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti misma- dice Whisper con seriedad.

Lúthien aunque algo confundido decide seguirlo, caminando por los pasillos llegan hasta un punto en el que ella podía reconocer.

-¿el jardín?- exclama ella algo extrañada.

-¿sabes por qué esta serrado?- dice el con seriedad mientras abría la puerta. Ambos entran, pasando por los jardines, ahora cubierto de una ligera capa de nieve blanca y reluciente.

Ambos se adentran por el jardín pasando por la blanca nieve, cuando en eso Whisper siente un frio recorrerle el cuerpo, al ser envuelto en una ventisca helada, en eso este mira a Lúthien caminar por el jardín como si nada, y sin usar alguna prenda que la cubriese pese al frio que asechaba.

-em ¿no tienes frio?- dice el Grifo.

-em…. Oh demonios- exclama Lúthien mientras nota que olvido ponerse algo para salir- soy incapaz de sentir el frio….- responde ella suspirando.

-em… gra… gracias- dice la yegua un tanto tímida.

-¿vienes?- dice el Grifo al notar que Lúthien se quedó parada en el mismo punto, aparentemente sumida en sus pensamientos.

-está bien…- dice el grifo mientras se quita su bufanda y la usa para cubrir a Lúthien- no pasaremos mucho tiempo fuera, pero es mejor que te cubras con algo- dice el mientras acomodaba la bufanda en Lúthien y esta última se sonrojaba un poco.

Mientras Lúthien miraba una vez más este lugar y admiraba de las bellas flores que tenían, Whisper iba contándole la historia.

-Hace aproximadamente 10 años, el rey tenía una esposa y dos hijas, una de 4 años, y otra de 6, en este castillo, seguido se podía encontrar a ambas jugando por aquí y por allá, yo era un compañero de juegos de ellas, jugábamos por todo el castillo todos los días, nos divertíamos… eran buenos tiempos….-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Lúthien algo intrigada.

-llego el aniversario del Rey y su esposa, y el como regalo, ordeno crear este jardín, un sitio más para jugar a las escondidas, era lo que pensábamos en aquel momento, tomo 3 meces, pero finalmente se formó este pequeño paraísos… se movió la tierra…. Era un paraíso….- dice Whisper mientras caminaba y se detuvo al llegar contra un agujero en el suelo, uno que Lúthien reconocía-aquella estatua ¿la ves?—

-¿sí?- responde la yegua.

-el jardín se nos presentó momentos antes de que fuera terminado, aún faltaban algunos arreglos, pero nosotros ya queríamos jugar en el jardín, y nos permitieron entrar, en ocasiones mi hermano mayor nos acompañaban, cuidaba que no nos pasara nada malo, esa tarde….. era mi madre y la reina, las que cuidaban de nosotros- dice con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta ella bastante intrigada, pero consiente de que era algo muy delicado para Whisper.

-esta estatua…. Se empezó a edificar…. Una pareja de artistas la estaban preparando… pero…. Resulta… que el suelo donde se estaba construyendo era muy blando, el peso fue demasiado… y….. se abrió el agujero… no sabíamos que estaban hay dentro….- dice con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué es lo que liberaron?- dice Lúthien intrigada.

-las serpientes…. Docenas, y docenas…. quizás cientos…. De serpientes de tierra, no sabíamos que tenían una madriguera debajo del castillo… y esta era la parte más blanda…. – Whisper para por unos instantes mientras en el fondo de la cueva divisaba una piel seca de serpiente- en ese entonces, estábamos jugando… no muy lejos de aquí… antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el jardín entero estaba infestado por cientos de serpientes agresivas e irritadas, nos atacaron, mi madre…. También la reina y su hija mayor…. Murieron… victimas de dosis muy altas de veneno, por todas las mordidas…. Que recibieron…. Yo…. Escape…. Las deje…. Las deje atrás…. Pero mi hermano mayor regreso y logro sacar a mi madre y a Eithel…. La reina… fue….. – el grifo se detiene, mientras intenta suprimir sus ganas de llorar por el coraje que esto le manifestaba, al no haber hecho nada por ellas, Lúthien al escuchar la historia, ya no quiso preguntarle nada más, incluso sentía gran pena por Whisper, y el Rey, por perder a su familia, Lúthien estaba a punto de pedirle que se retiraran, pero Whisper luego de calmarse un poco continuo- mi madre murió poco después, a mi hermano y a Eithel…. Se les hicieron inmediatamente análisis de sangre para saber que serpientes los habían mordido… mi hermano se recuperó… pero Eithel…. Fue mordida por una Pain morada, se le suministro el antídoto… pero…. No fue a tiempo…. El veneno se eliminó de su sistema…. pero... El daño ya estaba hecho…. El dolor…. El dolor…..- murmura el grifo mientras iba de regreso a la salida del jardín.

-¿Qué paso con tu hermano?- pregunta Lúthien.

-el sigue con nosotros…. Je… ya lo conociste- dice Whisper con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿enserio?- dice algo incrédula y confundida.

-si… el té salvo la vida dos veces- murmura Whisper mientras le daba la espalda a Lúthien, esta estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero en eso está siente que la observaban, Lúthien se voltea y ve como a lo lejos, posado en una de las torres del castillo se encontraba un grifo amarillo con algunas plumas rojizas mirándolos con seriedad, es entonces que esta lo reconoce, pues fue el mismo que tiempo atrás la sorprendió con una flecha al matar a una serpiente.

Lúthien regresa a su habitación, esta vez sola, pues al salir del jardín Whisper se fue volando, por lo que ella regresa hasta su habitación, dentro, se encuentra al rey, posado frente a la cama de su hija, con una expresión bastante triste, cosa que no creyó ver algún día.

-hola Lúthien- dice el rey con seriedad- pasa-

-disculpe… yo me….-

-no… si no quisiera que estuvieses aquí, habría hecho que te asignaran otra habitación-

-de… de acuerdo…-

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta el Rey.

-yo… em… bueno… estaba con Whisper- al escuchar estas palabras el rey no logro reprimir una ligera sonrisa por unos instantes.

-se me informo que no estabas en la enfermería-

-estábamos por… aj… em... fuimos a tomar un poco de aire-

-entiendo... (Suspiro) Tu madre está furiosa- dice el Rey.

-¿he?- dice Lúthien algo temerosa.

-intento acecinarme, ella y tu padre- dice el Grifo volteándola a ver y en eso esta nota un marcado moretón en su ojo izquierdo- lo saben, y ahora…. Se conformó una reunión hace poco… ellos ganaron… dijeron que vendrán por ti en cuanto despertaras, dado a que a tu estado delicado, no era lo más seguro que soportaras un viaje de barias horas- explica el rey.

Lúthien se queda bastante seria, mirando al Rey con algo de desprecio, y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de alegría se manifestaba en ella al por fin estar de vuelta con su familia- ellos no están aquí... por bueno...- dice el Rey mientras tocaba su moretón, y por un momento este muestra una ligera mueca de dolor ante esto, pues la herida aún le dolía bastante.

-ya les envié la carta de que despertaste… estarán aquí en una semana más…. Pues aún tienen que atender unos asuntos en Canterlot- dice el Rey con inexpresividad.

De repente, la joven grifo que se encontraba en coma, empieza a sacudirse violentamente y empieza a apretar el pico, fuertemente.

-tranquila… tranquila… papi está aquí…- dice el Rey mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la grifo, al poco tiempo esta se calma un poco y vuelve a reposar. Lúthien no hacía más que mirar la escena con algo de lastima, por más que odiara al rey, no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, en especial luego de escuchar su historia -ella no dejaba de sentir dolor, el veneno ataco su sistema nervioso… ahora… ni los mejores calmantes le ayudan…. Luego de que intentara suicidarse…. Se le indujo un coma para evitarlo… pero sabemos que…. Aun estando en coma…. Ella sigue sintiendo dolor-

-…. Em… disculpe…. Lo lamento mucho- dice Lúthien con el más sincero pésame.

-¿quieres que te confiese algo?- dice el Rey con seriedad- cuando te traje aquí… fue por ella… creí que usando tu enfermedad… podría curarla…. Pero…. Nada sirvió, la sangre que sacábamos para tus estudios…. No nos sirvió de nada-

Lúthien no sabía cómo sentirse ante esto, sentía gran confusión, por un lado se sentía indignada y furiosa con él, por haberla usado y arruinado su vida, pero la historia de Whisper seguía en su mente, y no podía evitar sentir lastima y ganas de perdonarlo, dado a su corazón.

-hicimos pruebas…. Nada sirvió…. pero…. Se acordó que quizás… un trasplante de tu medula… pudiera contrarrestar los efectos de la toxina…. Una operación muy compleja… - dice el Rey con seriedad- trasplantarle tu enfermedad a ella... quizás eso me regrese a mi hija….- dice el Rey mostrándose bastante triste y sumiso, mostrando su vulnerabilidad y tristeza ante Lúthien.

-yo...- dice un tanto insegura y aun confundida.

-por... por favor... ayúdala... Por favor- suplica el Rey.

-¡No!- reclama Lúthien y se da la media vuelta, dejando al Rey con su hija en coma, ella podía entender lo que él quería, y estaba demasiado molesta con el como para acceder a su petición.

Una semana después.

La desgracia ha caído sobre todos, los siguientes días fueron difíciles en Canterlot, con eso de mantener a los refugiados de Ponyville, los arreglos para la resurrección del pueblo, y la cacería de los tres lobos que escaparon, mantuvieron a todos ocupados, mientras unos se encargaban del cuidado de los heridos y enfermos un grupo de guardias y voluntarios se la pasaban todo el día buscaban en la profundidad del bosque a los lobos que escaparon para erradicarlos, pero por más que buscaron no encontraron rastro de ellos, y al llegar la hora del oscurecer, todos regresaban, pues sabían que los lobos obtenían sus poderes de la oscuridad de la noche y el resplandor de la luna. Cosa que genero algo de conflicto entre algunos pobladores desesperados y alterados, quienes no paraban de insultar y culpar de todo esto a la princesa Luna, pues ella era la que traía la noche, y el poderoso astro que brindaba su poder y fuerza a estas criaturas de la oscuridad, luego de varios debates Luna decidió retirarse junto a su esposo y su bebé, a una cabaña no muy lejos de Canterlot, donde ella se quedaría hasta que pasara la alteración de las masas.

No mucho tiempo después, llegó el momento de que el invierno llegara a Equestria, un grueso y espeso manto de niebla blanca y reluciente cubrió todas las ciudades, el frio se hizo notar, pero ahora con ayuda de la organización de Twilight pudieron establecer las raciones de comida y el hospedaje de los huéspedes, esperando que pasando el invierno, los habitantes de Ponyville pudieran regresar a sus hogares.

Celestia se encontraba al pie de su balcón admirando como poco a poco caía la nieve en Equestria, y luego contemplando como en la plaza central de su ciudad filas y filas de ponis se formaban para recibir un poco de chocolate caliente, cortesía de los señores Cake y la princesa Celestia. La princesa observa este pequeño evento y una ligera sonrisa se marca en su rostro, es entonces que esta nota como poco a poco la oscuridad empieza a predominar, ella mira al cielo y nota como poco a poco la noche cae sobre Equestria y el gigantesco astro toma su lugar en lo alto del cielo.

-Luna...- suspira Celestia mientras no dejaba de sentir algo de remordimiento por lo que hacía poco sucedió, aquellas peleas que acosaban a su hermana, Celestia no quería ni imaginarse como ella debió sentirse en esos momentos.

Más tarde esa noche, en un carruaje que escalaba por la montaña de Canterlot, entra a un pequeño prado de blanca y reluciente nieve en la sima, y en el centro de todo, se encontraba la cabaña de Luna, quien se hospeda aquí, no por mandato de su hermana, si no por decisión propia.

Celestia baja de la carroza y lentamente camina hasta la cabaña, pero ya al estar muy cerca de esta, la princesa se detiene, de un pequeño costal saca unos polvos y los sopla aparentemente ante la nada, pero de repente una rejilla invisible aparece, Celestia usa los polvos para encontrar una puerta, y por esta entra, ya dirigiéndose a la cabaña y antes de llegar, Luna sale de esta.

-hermana- dice Luna mirando a Celestia llegar con una canasta- te escuche abrir la puerta, pasa por favor- ambas princesas entran a la cabaña y se sientan en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Ender?- pregunta Celestia.

-salió, fue por algo de leña para la chimenea- responde Luna mientras tomaba una manta y se cubría con esta.

-si em…. Todavía…. Pido disculpas por cómo te han tratado últimamente nuestros súbditos…-

-¡Tus súbditos!- exclama ella.

-bueno… si… perdona Luna….-

-no te disculpes (suspira ella) no es tu culpa después de todo-

-¡ellos solo están confundidos…! ¡Estoy segura que no lo hicieron apropósito!-

-lose… por favor… para… no quiero pensar en eso ahora- suspira Luna- mejor dime... ¿qué paso con Twilight y Bast?-

-esta mañana partieron, fueron por Lúthien-

-¿es verdad lo de?-

-si… ambos le dieron su merecido al Rey en su momento… pero… Lúthien… no sé cómo lo haya tomado-

-no debimos permitir que se separaran-

-lo se…. Lo sé... toda es nuestra culpa….-

-la es de todo el consejo, se suponía que nuestro deber era mantener el orden, y lo único que hicimos fue separar a una familia, les hicimos mucho daño-

-lo se Luna…. Sé que la culpa es de todos… pero ella era mi estudiante…. No puedo dejar de sentir que toda la culpa era mía- dice Celestia con cólera.

-no lo es… Celestia… no te preocupes… lo bueno es que ya regresaran-

-si pero… ¡después de que pasaran tanto! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo más! Les prometí que se reunirían pronto…. Y… ¡pasaron 4 años y una serie de tragedias tras tragedia para que esto llegara a su fin!- dice Celestia con cólera e impotencia.

-las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera hermana- dice Luna suspirando.

-por desgracia- suspira Celestia.

Es entonces que se escucha un llanto desde otra habitación- dame un momento- dice Luna suspirando y levantándose de su asiento.

-si… está bien hermana-

Luna sale de la habitación por unos instantes, mientras Celestia se acomodaba en el sofá y miraba a su alrededor, notando sobre una mesa una serie de periódicos en donde se publicaba todo el incidente de los lobos en Ponyville y también el cómo algunos le echaban la culpa de esto a Luna. Celestia levita algunos recortes con su magia y no logra evitar sentirse mal y morderse los labios al leer lo que algunos pensaba de su hermana. Al poco tiempo Luna regresa, y casi de inmediato Celestia regresa los recortes en su lugar y hace como si nada hubiese pasado, mirando en otra dirección.

-¿Qué miras?- dice Luna extrañada.

-oh…. Ejem… em… es un lindo…. Em… adorno- responde Celestia algo incomoda.

-eso es solo una grieta en la pared…..-

-em…. Bueno jeje- murmura la poni azul- ¿ya encontraron a los lobos?-

-no hay rastro de ellos, ni de ellos… ni de Pinkie Pie- suspira Celestia.

-¿Dónde podrían esconderse?- murmura Luna.

-no lo sé…. Pero…. esperamos… las cosas mejoren cuando pase el invierno-

-yo también hermana-

-te extraño hermana…. No me gusta verte así…. me… me siento mal… el que tú y tu familia… tengan que estar aquí… cuando… cuando esos lobos… ¡podrían aparecer! ¡no pueden estar aquí solos! ¡Tienes un bebe!- dice ella con gran cólera y culpa.

-los poderes de Discord protegen esta cabaña, estaremos bien- suspira Luna- solo me hubiera gustado que en lugar de crear una jaula para aves electrificada e invisible se fuera por algo más sutil-

-jeje….. Ejem…. Perdona…. pero de todos modos…. No quiero verte así- dice Celestia con gran culpa y remordimiento mientras tomaba a Luna por el casco.

-hermana por favor… dejemos ese tema de lado- suplica Luna- está bien…. Lo entiendo…. Su motivos… su miedo…. Es justificable... no te preocupes por mí, hermana-

-aun así….-

-¿Qué tienes hay?- dice Luna apuntando con su casco a la canasta que estaba junto a Celestia, como un intento de ya cambiar el tema.

-oh… jeje… les traje un poco de chocolate caliente- dice Celestia con una ligera sonrisa mientras sacaba de entre la canasta una termo de dos litros y una cajita con varios pastelillos recién orneados.

Mientras tanto en el reino de los grifos (esta vez en un carruaje real) finalmente llegan Twilight y Bast, al reino de los grifos, con el único objetivo de recoger a su hija y sacarla de este sitio.

-solo tomo 10 horas en carruaje- murmura Bast con seriedad.

-si lo sé- dice Twilight mientras miraba el castillo que se encontraba más adelante- hemos venido por ti… Lúthien- piensa ella mientras miraba el castillo.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Lúthien se encontraba de un sitio a otro, caminando en círculos, ella por u momento no podía creer, no podía procesar que por fin estaría de regreso con su familia después de tanto tiempo separadas. La princesa se dirige hasta una ventana y mira hacia el cielo nocturno, esperando ver llegar a sus padres, sin saber que ellos ya habían aterrizado a las afueras del castillo.

-¿ya llegaron por ti?- se escucha, era Whisper.

-no… creo que aún no llegan- responde la yegua un tanto seria.

-bueno…. Sé que quizás esto no te importe… pero tenerte aquí fue muy ameno para mí- dice Whisper- desde la muerte de mi madre nunca antes había interactuado con alguien que no sea el rey o mi hermano- Whisper se muestra bastante deprimido al decir estas palabras, el grifo se queda parado por unos instantes, mirando a Lúthien ver con tanto interés el cielo- bueno… solo quería despedirme- dice algo deprimido mientras se daba la media vuelta.

-yo también…. Em…. Me la pase bien con tigo- se escucha Whisper se detiene y voltea a ver a la yegua- nunca quise estar aquí, pero fue bueno tener un amigo que me acompañara- dice ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-si… amigos….- murmura Whisper.

-hiciste más amena esta experiencia, y creo que debo agradecerte por eso- dice la yegua mientras voltea a ver a el grifo con una ligera sonrisa, luego esta se retira, regresando a la enfermería, para recoger algunas cosas que había dejado, pues luego de pasar estos días en la enfermería, para así poder monitorearla con mayor facilidad, cuando se le dio de alta, esta se la paso empacando sus cosas en su habitación, pero por poco se le olvidaba que también tenía algunas cosas en el cuarto de la enfermería. Una vez terminado de empacar, esta vuelve a sentarse, dando un largo suspiro de impaciencia. Es entonces que esta mira una última vez su compañera de cuarto, la hija del Rey, aun en su cama, en estado de coma inducido, la yegua se le queda mirando los siguientes minutos, prestando atención a él como esta respiraba con algo de dificultad y también a los muchos aparatos a los que esta se encontraba conectada.

-ese desgraciado intento usarme- piensa Lúthien con cólera mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas ya para retirarse y esperar a sus padre en el gran salón- intento usarme para curar la enfermedad de su hija….-

Lúthien se queda inmóvil por unos instantes, mientras empezaba a pensar en una serie de cosas que no hacían más que confundirla aún más, al repasar todo lo acontecido, e intentar comprenderse a sí misma y al rey, es entonces que un breve recuerdo pasa por su mente.

Flashback.

Poco tiempo había pasado luego de que Lúthien por fin obtuviera su pata de palo, la potrilla estaba tan contenta de por fin recuperar la movilidad que se olvidó por completo de quien fue el responsable de esto. Luego de una tarde de juegos con Blu, la potrilla en el camino a casa recapacito y se puso a pensar en todo lo que su madre tuvo que pasar para que ella pudiera caminar, la pequeña Lúthien se sentía muy culpable ante esto, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces al llegar a casa, esta le salto enzima a su madre y la abrazo con fuerza, sorprendiéndola bastante.

-Hija….. Te…¿ te pasa algo?- dice Twilight algo exaltada y sorprendida.

-no mami…. Al contrario….- exclama la potrilla con gran alegría mientras seguía abrazando a su madre con fuerza.

-hija…-

-¡GRACIAS MAMI, MUCHAS GRACIAS!- dice Lúthien aferrándose con fuerza contra Twilight.

\- Lúthien….- dice Twilight aun sin poder entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

-gracias…. Y… lo… lo siento mucho... en verdad siento lo que te dije… no era mi intención mami…. Perdóname-

\- Lúthien- dice ella acariciando su crin con suavidad y dándole una sonrisa- no importa, eres mi niña, pero claro que te perdono-

Poco después una vez que ya se encontraban dentro de la casa, su madre le estaba leyendo un cuento para dormir, al finalizar el cuento, Lúthien aun algo insegura y con un sentimiento de culpa que la corroía, se arma de valor pregunta a su madre del por qué hizo tanto por ella, si ella desde el incidente que le hizo perder la pierna, no fue más que grosera con ella y con todos. Twilight se le quedo mirando a Lúthien con asombro, mostrándose por unos instantes algo seria, cosa que preocupo un poco a la princesa, pero luego de estar unos instantes en silencio, esta se acerca a su hija y le da un abraso mientras le decía.

-lo hice por ti, por ti mi niña-

-pe… pero… si fui grosera… nunca te di las gracias…. Ni…. Fui muy mala-

-sabía que estabas pasando por una etapa muy difícil, pero también sabía que podía hacer algo por ti-

-pero… ¿Por qué? ¡sigo sin entender!-

-por qué te amo, yo soy tu madre, y una madre, hace hasta lo imposible, por lograr el bien estar de sus hijos- dice Twilight con un tono de voz muy suave mientras cobijaba a Lúthien con suma delicadeza y cariño, hasta finalmente desearle las buenas noches y apagar las luces.

Fin del Flashback.

-Lúthien ¿Lúthien?- se escucha, la yegua voltea y ve a Whisper- tus padres te esperan-

Lúthien se dirige por una serie de pasillos acompañada del grifo, hasta finalmente llegar a él gran salón, pero momentos antes de entrar, algo la estruja con fuerza, era su madre la cual no podía evitar caer en lágrimas y llanto al ver a su hija por fin después de tanto, tenerla entre sus cascos.

-¡perdóname! ¡Perdóname!- dice Twilight mientras la abrasaba con fuerza- no te volveré a dejar sola mi niña-

-Em… mamá….- dice Lúthien algo incomoda.

-cariño por favor... suéltala, no vayas a lastimarla- murmura Bast.

-ups.. jeje… lo… lo siento mucho cariño….- dice Twilight apenada mientras bajaba la mirada y miraba el vientre de Lúthien, por un momento sintió algo de alegría ante esto, pero en eso está noto las marcas de garras a lo largo de su vientre, un frio le recorrió en la espalda a Twilight, aun cuando esta ya las había visto semanas antes.

-Madre…. ¿te pasa algo?-

-no… no es nada- suspira Twilight mientras se limpia las lágrimas con su casco.

-okei… em… madre… ¿Blu está bien?- pregunta ella con intriga, pero al decir estas palabras, sus padre se muestran bastante serios, sin responderle a su pregunta, pues ellos no sabían cómo decirle que el padre de sus hijos desapareció tras el incidente de los lobos, cosa que ella ya se venía temiendo, y al no recibir respuesta, fue más que claro para ella, Lúthien se quedó bastante callada entonces, con la mirada baja, ya bastante triste por la posible pérdida de Blu.

-hija… es hora de irnos- dice Bast con seriedad, ya rompiendo el silencio incómodo, mostrando una ligera y vaga sonrisa tranquilizadora ante su hija, pues aún se encontraba molesto, no con Lúthien si no por el rey, de hecho, si este hiciera acto de presencia, nuevamente se le dejaría ir, con todo y armas de combate.

-hasta pronto Lúthien- dice Whisper.

-adiós- dice ella con una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos se dan un abraso, y en eso Whisper hace algo que Lúthien no se esperaba, mientras estos se abrasaban, Whisper le dio un beso a Lúthien, mientras les daban la espalda a sus padres y usaba sus alas para que nos los vieran, pero Bast ya podría imaginarse por que el abraso duraba tanto, y esto lo hacía enfurecer un poco, pero no suficiente como para ir tras el grifo y castrarlo.

Lúthien se separa de él, algo sorprendida, y con la boca abierta, esta no sabía que hacer o decir, solo se quedó parada frente al grifo.

-¡Lúthien es hora de irnos!- exclama Bast con severidad.

-si…. Adiós- dice la yegua aun conmocionada.

La princesa acompañada de su familia caminan hasta el carruaje que los llevaría de regreso, mientras tanto nuevamente la princesa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-si te sientes mal en el camino, nos avisas y nos detendremos- dice Twilight, en eso estos notan que Lúthien se ha detenido- ¿hija pasa algo?-

-madre… ¿recuerdas cuando… me dijiste que una madre haría lo imposible por sus hijos?- dice Lúthien.

-em… creo… creo que si mi vida-

-no justifica los actos… no se justifican… que una madre o padre… hagan algo terrible por intentar salvar a sus hijos ¿verdad?-

-bueno cariño… no sé a qué viene esto….- murmura Twilight confundida.

-¿no se justifican verdad?- dice algo inquieta.

-cariño es hora de irnos- le susurra Bast al oído de su esposa.

-los padres siempre aran lo que crean correcto para sus hijos…. Si es algo bueno oh mal-

\- no sé qué decirte… solo sé que a los padres no les importara el castigo, con tal de que sus hijos estén a salvo – le responde Twilight, aun algo confundida por a donde iba este asunto.

-gracias madre… es todo lo que quería saber- murmura Lúthien.

-¿hija? ¿Qué te pasa?- dice Bast ya algo preocupado.

-lo siento mucho pero aún no puedo irme- dice Lúthien con tristeza.

Las palabras de Lúthien exaltaron a sus padres, y lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, los exaltaría aún más. Lúthien rápidamente regreso al castillo buscando al Rey, sus padres fueron tras ella, aun confundidos por lo que ella pensaba hacer, y cuando vieron a su hija decir que ella accedía a que se hiciera el trasplante de medula, esto tanto sorprendió como altero a sus padres, después de esto, Lúthien se negaba irse del reino de los grifos, sus padres intentaron convencerla de que esto era una locura muy grande, y que no tenía por qué hacerlo, luego de tres días de peleas entre la familia, se estableció todo para la cirugía.

La noche antes de la cirugía Lúthien se encontraba en una cámara esterilizada, pues el trasplante debía ser 100% puro y esterilizado, se le hicieron muchos exámenes a la princesa para ver que no tuviera alguna enfermedad que le pudiera traspasar a la princesa grifo (en especial pruebas de enfermedades de transmisión sexual por su ultimo incidente). Lúthien se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro, cuando en eso ve tras de un cristal a su madre.

-¡¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto?!- dice Twilight exaltada.

-ya tome mi decisión madre- dice Lúthien desde el otro lado del cristal.

-¡ni siquiera son de la misma especie!-

-no le trasplantaran mi medula tal cual, antes se procesara y se obtendrá una especie de vacuna- dice Lúthien con seriedad.

-¡hija estas embarazada!-

-la cirugía no le hará mal a mis bebes, no representa ningún riesgo para ellos-

-pero…. ¡esto es una tontería! ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¡POR QUE SOMETERTE A ESTO SOLO POR ESE HIJO DE…..!-

-tú me has enseñado a siempre hacer lo correcto, y si puedo hacer algo bueno por un padre que perdió a su familia….-

-¡hija no lo hagas, por favor!-

-estaré bien, es lo correcto, y es lo que quiero hacer-

-¡No! ¡No sabes lo que puede hacerte!-

-sé que no me matara… y que mis bebes, estarán bien-

-pero… pero…. ¡¿pero y si no funciona?!-

-tengo fe en que lo hará…. Madre… por mucho tiempo vimos mi padecimiento como una maldición… pero ahora… puedo usar esto para ayudar a alguien más-

-hija….- dice Twilight entre lágrimas mientras coloca su casco contra el cristal, y Lúthien hace lo mismo -sigo estando preocupada… y preferiría que no lo hicieras…. Pero…. No sabes lo orgullosa que me haces sentir….-

-gracias madre- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa.

La fecha llega, y la operación se efectúa, a diferencia de otros trasplantes de medula, en el que solo se obtiene un poco del líquido espinal, esta vez, para tener una dosis más pura y concentrada para el tratamiento, se le extrajo la mayor parte de la sustancia, provocándole a Lúthien un mal estar temporal, dejándola inconsciente por algunos días.

Tiempo después ella despierta, aun algo confundida y desorientada, pero lo primero que ve es a sus padres, felices de por fin verla abrir sus ojos.

-¡Hija!- dice Twilight con gran alivio.

-ma… mami….-

-descansa cariño…. Descansa- dice Bast mientras la toma por el casco.

-¿funciono?-

-si… si funciono- se escucha, Lúthien mueve la cabeza y ve al Rey Grifo, mirándola con una inusual y relajada sonrisa, y tras de él, se encontraba la cama donde aún yacía su hija durmiendo- todavía no despierta… pero… ya no siente dolor…. Sus escáneres lo confirman….. Y según los médicos pronto despertara….- dice el Rey mientras intenta aguantar las ganas de llorar- ¡gracias!-

Lúthien le da una sonrisa al rey- no fue nada-

-hija lo lograste…. Sigo sin aprobar esto…. Pero…. No podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti- dice Twilight.

-si… gracias madre… yo….- dice Lúthien quien de repente se queda completamente callada.

-hija… ¿Qué te pasa?- dice Bast preocupado.

-¿pasa algo malo Lúthien?- dice Twilight preocupada.

-mis… mis patas traseras…. No puedo…. No puedo sentirlas….- dice Lúthien conmocionada, por un momento todos creen que se trata de una broma, pero de repente Lúthien usando su magia se deshace de las sabanas que las cubrían y con sus cascos delanteros golpea y palma sus cascos traseros- no puedo... no puedo... ¡no puedo moverlas!-


	29. Chapter 29

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 29. preocupaciones y arreglos.

4 meses han pasado desde entonces, tal y como se dijo, al pasar en invierno, todos los ponis de Ponyville regresaron a sus tierras, y ahora con ayuda de los habitantes de Canterlot, la limpieza ha comenzado, siendo pocas las casas que reparar, no fue mucho el trabajo que tenían que elaborar, aparte de recuperar las cosechas perdidas por su ausencia, pues la única razón por la que los ponis no regresaban a su tierra natal, era porque aún se temía que los lobos regresaran y atacasen de nuevo, pero por más que se buscó en el bosque Everfree y sus alrededores, no se encontró rastro de los lobos, como si estos hubiesen desaparecido en los aires. La princesa Celestia no sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada ante esto, después de todo, hacia aproximadamente 17 años que fue el primer incidente en el pueblo, y al igual que ahora, las bestias responsables desaparecieron por completo, y aparecieron hasta muchos años después. La princesa Celestia tenía que mantener el orden de su reino, pues estos últimos incidentes habían hecho que muchos de sus súbditos perdieran el control, haciendo acusaciones contra su hermana y otros más como las portadoras o la misma Celestia, sin embargo no cabía duda de que quien se llevó la peor parte fue Luna.

Celestia se encontraba en su balcón contemplando el cielo estrellado de su hermana, luego de un arduo día de puros preparativos para la festividad de mañana, aunque ella no estaba del todo segura si celebrar o no este evento dado a todo lo que ha pasado, el que las cosas se hallan calmado y ya todo siga su curso con normalidad, le convencieron que hacía falta algo para que todos se olvidasen de las malas jugadas del destino en sus tierras.

-princesa ya terminamos con la decoración del gran salón- se escucha, Celestia voltea y ve a uno de los decoradores, acompañado por algunos asistentes.

-muy bien, em…. ¿las mesas ya están en su lugar?- pregunta Celestia-

-si princesa-

-¿y las invitaciones?-

-esas se enviaron hace dos semanas-

-muy bien… ¿Qué falta? ¿Ya está lista la comida?-

-em… eso no me corresponde a mi…. Pero…. Según tengo entendido no se empezara a preparar hasta mañana-

-oh si… perdone-

-no… descuide-

-bien… -

-princesa… ¿le pasa algo? -

-no… no es nada….. Em…. si ya terminaron, pueden retirarse, muchas gracias-

-de nada Princesa-

Celestia estaba por salir, cuando en eso se encuentra con un guardia el cual le anuncia la llegada de un carruaje, Celestia algo extrañada se dirige al gran salón, en donde se encuentra con la sorpresa de ver a Lúthien y Starlight, acompañadas de Spike.

-¡hola tía Celestia!- dice la pequeña Starlight mientras corría contra Celestia y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Hola!... em… ¿Qué? Ejem…. Yo las esperaba hasta mañana- dice Celestia algo sorprendida.

-¡mami dijo que podíamos venir!- exclama Starlight con alegría.

-pero… ¿Por qué?- murmura Celestia- ¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-ellos no vendrán hasta mañana- explica Lúthien.

-sí, jeje, Twilight le está dando a Bast su regalo atrasado de cumpleaños- dice Spike entre risitas, y en eso Lúthien le da un codazo.

Celestia mira a Lúthien, mirándola sentada en aquella silla de ruedas, mientras ahora cargaba consigo un inmenso vientre, pues Lúthien ahora tenía poco más de 8 meses de embarazo. Celestia no deja de sentir pena por esta yegua, y también algo de preocupación por su estado, 8 meses de embarazo y venir a una fiesta que se encontraba en otra ciudad, no le parecía lo correcto para ella.

-disculpe ¿se encuentra Tara?- dice Starlight algo emocionada- ¡ya quiero jugar con ella y sus poderes del caos! Jeje es muy divertido-

-em… si… claro cariño…. Creo que se encuentra en su habitación con su hermano- responde Celestia.

-¡Siiiii!- grita la potrilla y sale corriendo.

-¡Starlight no corras!- gritan Spike y Lúthien al unísono.

-mejor voy con ella…. Disculpe Princesa- dice Spike yendo tras la potrilla.

-si Spike…. Pasa…. em Lúthien ¿podemos hablar?-

-si... claro-

Celestia caminan hasta un balcón, Y Lúthien la acompaña usando su magia para mover la silla de ruedas donde esta se encontraba, para charlar un poco, en especial, porque Celestia quería preguntarle algunas cosas que la intrigaban.

-veo que te llevas mejor con tu hermana- dice Celestia con una ligera sonrisa.

-la verdad…. No como quisiera… si bien ya no peleamos… em… no convivimos mucho….- murmura Lúthien algo insegura y triste.

-bueno… poco a poco, estoy segura que pronto se llevaran bien, las relaciones de hermanas son complicadas, lo sé por experiencia jeje, pero lo importante es que ambas se quieran, aun cuando no lo demuestran como tal-

-bueno…. Me gustaría eso…. Aj… desde que regrese casi no hablamos como tal, de hecho en el camino, ella se la pasó leyendo un libro y no se despegó de él, hasta que llegamos…. Es entonces que ella salto y fue la primera en entrar-

-no te preocupes…. Estoy segura que se llevaran bien, solo dense algo de tiempo-

-si... gracias….- dice Lúthien mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-¿ya les llegaron tus resultados de tu columna?-

-si…. Al parecer mi medula esta mejor… de echo e recuperado un poco de sensibilidad en mis patas traseras… pero aun no soy capaz de moverlas como tal…. Es como si estuviesen adormecidas-

-oh… bueno…. No debiste haberte sometido a esa cirugía…. ¿sabías que era la primera vez que esta se llevaba a cabo?-

-si... lo savia…- suspira Lúthien.

-¿Por qué? Todavía no entiendo-

-tenía que hacer lo correcto-

Bueno… al menos Crow Wings…. Desde que tu…. Bueno, tuvimos una junta hace 2 meses, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él no actuó como un completo cretino, desde lo que hisiste por el... es más comprensivo, y menos impulsivo-

-en realidad no lo hice por el… lo hice por su hija-

-de todos modos, hiciste algo muy bueno por él, llevaste a otro nivel lo que tu madre te enseño sobre la amistad-

-si… mi madre me dijo lo mismo…. - suspira la yegua blanca- Según mis exámenes y algunas pruebas… con algo de terapia y medicación, podre volver a caminar… aunque es muy poco probable que vuelva a correr-

-bueno… pero al menos... volverás a caminar entonces...-

-si… pero la terapia no la empezare hasta después del parto…. Lo que pasa es que sería mucho más difícil y arriesgado para mí y para ellos que me someta a la terapia… son ejercicios que por el peso extra que cargo en mi vientre podrían terminar de lastimarme la columna-

-entiendo- dice Celestia algo pensativa y en eso nota el como Lúthien empezaba a mostrarse algo agitada-¿te sientes bien?, si quieres puedo hacer que te revise algún médico- dice Celestia algo preocupada.

-¡No! Ejem… no, descuide, no es nada…. Además… jeje estas últimas semanas mi madre me ha llevado a muchos doctores, por lo mismo de mi estado de salud, en lo personal, es bastante tedioso, e incómodo… -

-aja…. Entiendo….-

-Aj, mi madre no deja de mandarme a que me revisen ¡voy casi diario!- dice Lúthien con fastidio- ¡no me gusta que una serie de doctores me toquen cada 5 minutos, buscando algo que no tengo!-

-bueno… ella tiene sus motivos, solo quiere prevenir cualquier mal que pueda presentarse en ti o sus nietos-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Aj… solo quisiera que….. No se preocupara tanto por mi estado de salud- suspira Lúthien- es que ya me estoy hartando de esto- murmura ella-

-ella es tu madre…. Sabe lo que hace, solo… tenle un poco de paciencia-

-lo se…. Y eso trato… pero…. Desde que regrese a casa, no dejo de visitar al médico…-

-bueno… debes de entender que tu estado de salud no es el mejor…. En especial ahora…. Em... bueno... ¿Cuándo nacerán?-

-en tres semanas se me hará la cesaría- responde Lúthien con algo de desinterés.

-¿no estas emocionada?-

-si… ¡claro que estoy emocionada! Pero… (Suspiro) es solo que…. Bueno mis padres ya me dijeron que me darían todo su apoyo… y no lo dudo pero…. Me gustaría que Blu estuviese aquí... no sé si pueda hacer esto sola...- dice con cólera.

-tu madre… también tuvo sus dudas…. ¿sabes lo de tu padre no?-

-si… el murió mucho antes de que yo naciera-

-tu madre te cuido…. Pero en realidad nunca estuvo sola…. Ella tuvo ayuda de sus amigas…. Y también recibió algo de apoyo de nuestra parte- dice Celestia con un tono suave mientras colocaba su casco en el vientre de Lúthien y lo acariciaba un poco.

-¿crees que llegue a ser una buena madre?-

-por supuesto cariño- dice Celestia con una sonrisa.

-jeje…. Si… falta muy poco- dice Lúthien un poco emocionada mientras acaricia su vientre- me alegro de tenerlas a ustedes, siempre apoyándome-

-no es nada cariño, a nosotros también nos agrada tenerte aunque…. Bueno… no lo tomes a mal… pero…. No creí que vinieras… como ya falta muy poco…-

-por eso mismo vine- responde Lúthien.

-¿perdón?- dice Celestia extrañada.

-lo que pasa es que…. Bueno…. Mi madre tampoco quería dejarme venir…. De hecho nadie de la familia vendría pero…. (Suspiro) acordamos que después de esta fiesta, ya no saldría para nada, así que…. Es mi última noche libre jeje, hasta el nacimiento de mis bebés- explica Lúthien dando una ligera risita.

-jeje, entiendo-

-además…. Sé que mis padres querían estar asolas por lo menos una noche, el cumpleaños de mi padre fue hace un par de semanas, y estaba muy segura que querrían una noche asolas, en especial porque desde que regrese a casa, no dejaban de atender mis necesidades médicas-

-creo que ahora Bast debe estar en el paraíso- se escucha, las yeguas voltean y ven a Discord -¡HOLA PRINCESITA! Oh, ¡pero que tenemos aquí dentro!- dice Discord apareciendo un estetoscopio de la nada y colocándolo en el vientre de Lúthien.

-Discord, por favor compórtate- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-jeje, tranquila cariño, tu sabes cómo me gustan los bebés-

-¡pero no es correcto que llegues e invadas el espacio personal como si nada!-

-okei…. Ejem… perdona… supongo que me emocione de mas- dice Discord mientras hace aparecer un libro y empieza a leerlo aun con este estando de cabeza.

-bueno cariño…. Vamos… te llevare a tu habitación- dice Celestia.

-¡no hace falta! ¡Yo mismo la llevare!- dice Discord apareciendo con un traje de mayordomo- por aquí madmuasel-

-jeje okei-

\- Lúthien, en una hora más estará la cena lista-

-si… muchas gracias-

Es entonces que luego de que Discord llevara a Lúthien a la habitación donde pasaría la noche, que Celestia, igual que cada tarde, sale del castillo y se dirige por encima de la montaña, para visitar a su hermana menor y su sobrino. Los motivos de el por qué Luna ahora se encuentra sola con su esposo e hijo aquí, pese a al no muy lejano ataque a Ponyville, hacían que Celestia sintiera se un fuerte nudo en la garganta, que le pesaba mucho, aquellos recuerdos recientes la carcomían, haciéndola sentir muy culpable por lo sucedido.

Mientras Celestia se encaminaba a la cabaña de su hermana, no podía dejar de recordar aquellos incidentes. Fue poco tiempo después del último ataque de los lobos, en Canterlot, aquella hermosa luna llena que resplandecía en lo alto se convirtió en un símbolo de dolor y terror para los ponis, quienes en repetidas ocasiones no dejaban de murmurar cosas sobre la princesa de la noche, eso era lo de menos, desde antes ya se decían cosas, pero ahora que hubieron dos incidentes que devastaron tanto Ponyville como Canterlot, hicieron que algunos ponis sacaran lo peor de si, lo que al principio comenzó con comentarios y murmuraciones, poco a poco se intensificaron, convirtiéndose en incluso ataques verbales contra la propia Princesa de la noche. Aun cuando ya nada malo ha pasado desde hace meses, aun ahora se continúan algunos que siguen culpando de todo esto a Luna, pues es su astro el que hace más fuerte a los demonios oscuros, no había mucho que Celestia pudiese hacer contra ellos, al principio intento solo reprender a algunos de los manifestantes, encerrándolos en una celda por algunas noches, pero el numero aumentaba.

Pasaban los días, y Celestia le decía a su hermana que ignorara a estos ponis confundidos y asustados, pero los golpes verbales fueron cada vez más fuertes e hirientes, usando como argumentos su anterior vida como aquella yegua de oscuridad que intento imponer la noche eterna por siempre, Celestia intento hacer entender a sus súbditos el error que cometían, pero los reclamos e insultos continuaron, algunos incluso exigieron que expulsaran de nuevo a Luna, el único que de verdad tomo cascos en el asunto fue su esposo Ender, quien en más de una ocasión le dio una golpiza a uno que otro idiota, cosa que lo llevo a pasar un par de noches en el calabozo y que le quitaran el cargo de capitán, y posteriormente de guardia real, rebajándolo a un civil que debía ser observado para que no se metiera en problemas.

Luna no lo resistía más, y antes de que las cosas empeoraran, decidió dejar Canterlot, al principio quería irse lejos del reino, estaba devastada por todo lo que se decía, y también por un par de atentados menores contra ella, por lo que ella quería abandonar Equestria, pero su hermana hizo arreglos para que ella se mudara en una pequeña cabaña, que con ayuda de Discord, estuvo lista en menos de una hora, ubicada en la sima de la montaña donde se encuentra Canterlot.

Celestia no dejaba de culparse por todo lo que aconteció, ella no quería que su hermana se fuera, aun cuando esta apenas tienen un bebe de menos de un año, incluso temía revivir de nuevo su pesadilla, pues hacia 1000 años, poco antes de la aparición de Nightmare Moon, las cosas entre Luna y el reino eran incluso menos difíciles a como son ahora. El hecho de que ahora su hermana la pase aun peor que como hacía 1000 años le hacían temer que la oscuridad intente tentarla de nuevo, en especial porque desde el incidente, Luna se ha mostrado muy distante y cortante, y así es como todo comenzó, la primera vez.

Luego de pasar por la reja invisible, esta camina hasta llegar a la cabaña, Celestia se mostró bastante extrañada, pues comúnmente las luces siempre cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar, ya sea Luna o Ender salían para recibirla, en especial, porque al tener que abrir la reja esto generaba algo de ruido, esto les indicaba que alguien había entrado, y comúnmente, la mayoría de las veces era ella, siendo solo en un par de ocasiones sus hijos o las portadoras que vienen de visita.

Celestia empezó amostrarse bastante inquieta ante esto, no podía dejar de pensar en lo peor, por lo que poco a poco, dando pasos lentos se acerca hasta la puerta, y al intentar abrirla se encuentra con esta cerrada, cosa que la inquietaban aún más.

-¡oh no!- exclama Celestia bastante inquieta, estaba a punto de forzar la cerradura, pero en eso esta se dice a si misma que es demasiado apresurado, ella toca la puerta, pero nadie responde, Celestia retrocede algunos pazos y busca entre las ventanas alguna luz, es entonces que nota un leve resplandor, aparentemente de una vela, o una lámpara con luz cálida, encendida entre la oscuridad, Celestia abre sus alas y emprende el vuelo, hasta la ventana del segundo piso, al llegar y asomarse por la ventana, siente un gran alivio al ver a su hermana y su marido sentados en el suelo, al principio no entendía que es lo que pasaba, pero luego mira que en el centro de la habitación se encontraba el pequeño Gloss Green, levantándose en sus cascos y caminando entre tambaleos y ligeros tropezones contra sus padres.

-¡eso es! ¡Eso es! Mi pequeñito ya sabes caminar- exclama Luna con emoción.

-jeje, si… aunque, me sorprende que haya aprendido a volar a los 4 meses y a caminar hasta los 10- murmura Ender.

-¡tú cállate!- dice Luna entre dientes- ¡hay no le hagas caso a tu papi! ¡eso es mi pequeñito!- dice Luna con gran ternura y emoción.

Celestia observa desde la ventana la tierna escena, dando una ligera sonrisa, luego esta regresa al suelo, y espera 10 minutos para volver a tocar la puerta, esta vez, aun cuando tubo que esperar un poco Luna le abre la puerta.

-oh… perdona hermana… no te…. Em… pasa-

-si… jeje, ¿Cómo les ha ido?-

-bueno... jeje, el pequeño Gloss ya está aprendiendo a caminar, aunque aún no aprende a hablar… ni siquiera dice mamá- dice Luna un poco triste, pero sin dejar de lado su emoción por su anterior momento con su hijo.

-no te preocupes, tu no aprendiste a hablar hasta los 15 meces- murmura Celestia.

-¿enserio?- dice algo incrédula.

-jeje, si, tu primera palabra fue Celestia-

-¿creí que fue estrella? ¿O era mamá?- dice algo pensativa.

-jeje, si como quieras-

-bueno… ¿vienes a acompañarnos a cenar?-

-mmm depende… murmura Celestia-¿Qué cocinaste?-

-brócoli en su jugo y un poco de sopa de rajas-

-oh Luna… suena delicioso… pero acabo de cenar- dice Celestia con un fingido tono de lastima, pues ni había cenado, ni le apetecía comer brócoli habiendo una gran rebanada de pastel esperándola en casa-

-bueno… está bien hermana-

-entonces…. ¿ya están listos?- dice Celestia algo ansiosa.

-¿para qué?- dice Ender.

-em… ¿no recibieron las invitaciones? Mañana será la gran gala del galope-

-oh, eso… si, si las recibimos hermana-

-¿entonces?-

-me temo que no iremos-

-¿Qué? Digo…. ¿Por qué?-

-no me siento muy cómoda hermana- murmura Luna con algo de pena.

-pero…. ¡te juro que ya todos se olvidaron del incidente de los lobos! Además…. Si aparece otro idiota…. ¡te juro que lo encerrare por un mes entero!-

-muchas gracias hermana… pero no queremos ir a la gala- responde Luna mientras toma el casco de Ender.

-eres…. Una princesa…. ¡debes ir!-

-la verdad… nunca quedo estipulado, la obligación de asistir a esa gala según tengo entendido hermana-

-aj…. Pero… Luna quiero que vallas… por… por favor- suplica Celestia.

-no lo creo hermana- dice Luna con seriedad.

-pero…. Yo quería que fueras… en verdad… te quiero….- dice Celestia.

-por favor… no sigas…. No voy a ir-

-está bien tu ganas pero…. Te juro que ya puse en su lugar a esos ponis ingratos…. Ellos tienen que respetarte como la princesa que eres-

-de echo….- dice Luna con un nudo en la garganta, mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su esposo y cerraba los ojos, mostrando una expresión bastante seria y al mismo tiempo triste.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-eh pensado en abandonar mi cargo como Princesa-

-¡¿EH? Pe… pero! ¿Qué dices?- exclama Celestia exaltada.

-ya no me siento capaz de proseguir con esto hermana… Ender y yo lo hemos pensado mucho…. Hemos llegado a la decisión de que es mejor que nosotros ya no estemos aquí-

-¡No! ¡Si es por ellos no te preocupes! ¡Si quieres los encarcelo de por vida!-

-hermana, es evidente que nunca me…. Nunca se me tomara en cuenta como Princesa de Equestria…. A tu lado…. yo no soy nada- dice Luna con seriedad, y al escuchar Celestia estas mismas palabras, esta siente un frio recorrerle la espalda al recordar lo acontecido hace 1000 años, pues esas mismas palabras, solo que dichas bajo otro contexto, fueron dichas por Nightmare Moon, cuando esta la estaba atacando.

-Luna por favor….-

-queremos irnos…. vivir solos con nuestro hijo-

-Luna es una tontería….- dice Celestia con cólera- ¡¿A dónde se supone que irán?!-

-aun no lo sabemos…. Pero… no queremos estar más aquí…. En lo personal… siento que si me quedo…. Quizás un día cometa…. Una tontería muy grande- dice Luna con severidad.

-Luna…. No te vayas por favor…. ¡si quieres estar lejos de Canterlot quédate aquí! ¡Nadie te encontrara! Solamente mi familia y las portadoras saben dónde estás…. ¡no es necesario que te vayas hermana!-

-tu hogar es este…. Pero no el mío…. Ya no quiero ser una princesa…. No importara nada ahora-

-¡¿ya no quieres ser mi hermana?!-

-nunca dije eso-

-tienes un bebé…. Muy hermoso… no puedes solo… irte…. Y esperas que…..- dice Celestia ya aguantando sus ganas de llorar- ¡no te vayas!-

-hermana…. Canterlot y Ponyville…. No son lugares para mi… y a como se pusieron las cosas la última vez…. Temo por la seguridad de mi bebé…. No quiero que nada les pase…. Te amo… pero, si intentaron atentar contra mi ¿Qué les impedirá atentar contra mi hijo?-

-ese infeliz está encarcelado…. No saldrá hasta dentro de 10 años…. ¡si quieres puedo extender su condena!-

-solamente me arrojo una piedra contra el rostro…. Pero pude ver en su rostro… toda la ira que el tenia contra mí…. A ese poni…. Su esposa fue acecinada en el incidente de Ponyville… creo entender su dolor… pero…. Lo mejor es que me valla-

-¡no Luna…!- implora Celestia entre lágrimas, y en esto esté arremete contra ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo- eres mi hermanita... no te culpes por los lobos... ¡nada de esto es tu culpa!-

-pero ellos creen que si hermana….- murmura Luna algo incomoda, no sabía que más decirle a Celestia, pues no esperaba que se lo tomase así de mal, ella esperaba que se molestara en el peor de los casos, pero no que se desmoronara frente a ella, Luna estaba en un dilema, no sabía qué hacer- ¡está bien! (suspiro) mañana iré a la gala…. Pero no prometo levantarme de mí asiento ni llevar a mi hijo- murmura esta con bastante seriedad, Celestia la mira con una sonrisa, aun con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, y luego vuelve a abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡gracias!-

-her... hermana... no puedo... respirar...-

Al día siguiente, tal y como se esperaba, a la gran gala del galope asistieron ponis de todas las ciudades y reinos de Equestria, incluso la misma Cadance acompañada de sus hijos asistieron, había ponis de todo tipo, en su mayoría los más ricos e influyentes. Los fuegos artificiales se disparan en el aire, las carrozas no dejaban de llegar con más y más ponis que venían a este evento. Una hora después de que comenzara todo oficialmente Luna llega a la gala, con un vestido bastante sencillo pero elegante que tenía guardado en el armario, esta se mostraba un tanto incomoda y a la defensiva mientras caminaba entre la multitud de ponis.

-¡Luna!- se escucha, la princesa voltea y de repente aparece Celestia quien le da un fuerte abrazo- ¡qué bueno que viniste!-

-em… ejem… si…. perdona la tardanza… pero no podía venir hasta asegurarme de que mi hijo estuviese dormido…. A Ender le cuesta un poco de trabajo cuidar solo de el-

-jeje entiendo ¡ven quiero presentarte a alguien!- dice Celestia tomando por el casco a Luna y llevándola hasta con una duquesa- Luna ¡ella es la duquesa de la mansión King!-

-oh… mucho gusto…- dice Luna.

-el gusto es mío Princesa Luna- dice la duquesa con amabilidad y reverenciándose ante la princesa y luego retirándose.

-y él es el Barón Strucker- dice Celestia.

-mucho gusto Princesa- dice el Barón tomando a Luna por el casco y besándola en este

-em… gracias….- dice algo sonrojada.

-¡y él es el Barón Simmons! – dice Celestia presentándole a otro poni, y tras de él, se encontraba una fila que cada vez se hacía más y más larga de ponis que alguien organizo para que saludaran a Luna, la fila era tal, que incluso algunos ponis que no sabían ni que empezaron a formarse sin saber.

-¡¿esta es la fila del baño?! ¡¿Verdad?!- dice el Doctor Whooves algo impaciente.

-Luna te dejo…. Creo que me llaman- dice Celestia mientras se mordía el labio y no lograba impedir soltar una ligera risita.

-si…. Em... mucho gusto señor Diamond-

Mientras tanto en el gran salón Lúthien se encontraba con sus padres bebiendo un poco de ponche y charlando un poco, además de Twilight, las que vinieron al baile junto a sus familiares y uno que otro amigo que invitaron Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity , siendo que las que se ausentaron fueron Fluttershy, quien desde lo de Blu no estaba del todo motivada a asistir, y Pinkie, quien no se ha sabido nada de ella desde entonces, pero Bast junto a algunos de su guardias la siguen buscando en el bosque.

Todas estaban muy alegres, luego de semanas de pena y desdicha, por fin todas se sentían relajadas, el pueblo estaba casi del todo reconstruido, Twilight por fin se había reunido con sus hijas y pronto nacerían los bebés de Lúthien, de no ser por el hecho de que Blu y Pinkie desaparecieron, todo sería perfecto, solo ese echo era lo único que los nublaba y en momentos entristecía. Pero esta noche era para celebrar y divertirse.

-bueno…. Entonces ¿Cuándo nacerán?- pregunta Applejack.

-en 3 semanas más- responde Lúthien un poco sonrojada.

-¡valla 3 bebés…. ¡ linda que bueno que no sientes dolor- murmura Rarity.

-de echo por eso mismo se me hará una cesaría… se teme que sea incapaz de poder pujar…. Y para evitar riesgos con mí salud y mis bebés se me programo la cesaría tres días antes de la fecha esperada-

-dios…. La verdad si fuera tú, yo no sabría si elegir entre la cesaría o el parto natural- murmura Rarity.

-lo dices como si algún día fueras a tener un hijo- murmura Applejack mientras fruncía una ceja.

-todavía soy muy joven, además las cosas siempre vienen a su tiempo- dice Rarity mientras vatia con la cuchara su te.

-¿piensas acaso algún día sentar cabeza?- pregunta Twilight algo extrañada.

-tal vez… con el poni correcto-

-si… poni…- murmura Spike de mala ganan.

-quizás algún día… pero… ¡3 hijos! No, no, no, no, si tan acaso con uno, y creo que eso ya es decir mucho, yo no podría-

-es una responsabilidad muy grande- dice Rainbow Dash.

-exacto… francamente ¡¿qué estoy pensando?! Jeje, no, yo creo que nunca tendré hijos-

-Sí, yo no te imagino con hijos- murmura Twilight.

-¡yo no imagino que ella soporte el parto si quiera!-

-¡¿a qué te refieres con eso?!-

-a nada- dice Applejack mientras toma un poco de té y se lo toma.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de Canterlot.

-mucho gusto… em… mucho gusto…. Aj…. El gusto es mío- dice Luna ya algo alterada mientras saludaba a cada poni que pasaba -buenas tardes doctor Whooves- dice Luna.

-em…. Hola princesa….- dice el poni mientras apretaba las piernas pues ya no soportaba el dolor de su vejiga por contenerlo todo-disculpe... ¿sabe dónde puedo hacer mis necesidades?-

-o si... por halla- responde Luna.

\- ¡muchas gracias princesa! em... ¡mil perdones…. adiós!- dice el poni café yéndose a toda velocidad.

-hola Luna, ya regrese... perdona… pero Tara jeje- dice Celestia llegando de repente con Luna- quería que la ayudara con su hermano-

-si…. hermana…. ¡salgamos de aquí antes de que venga otro grupo!- murmura Luna mientras se llevaba a Celestia consigo.

-bueno…. ¿quieres bailar?- dice Celestia.

Luna da un largo suspiro- te dije que Ender no vendría, él está cuidando de nuestro hijo-

-¡eso no significa que no puedas bailar!- dice Celestia tomándola por los hombros y llevándola a la pista de baile por parejas, en donde se encontraban en la etapa del vals en el que cada 5 minutos cambiaban de pareja, por lo que Celestia solo tuvo que empujar a Luna a la pista, y al poco tiempo se encontraba bailando con un duque del montón.

-valla fiesta- se escucha, y tras Celestia aparece Discord.

-si…. Pase lo que pase, esta debe ser la mejor noche para Luna, así que…. Has lo necesario para que ella entienda que todos la quieren- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¡déjamelo a mi cariño!-

-bien, y si todo resulta, te espera una sorpresa muy agradable en la cama- le murmura Celestia al oído de Discord con un tono muy seductor, para lo que este se sonroja y rápidamente hace chasquear los dedos, y usando sus poderes manipula a todos los ponis de la pista para que sean caballerosos y educados con Luna.

Mientras tanto, Lúthien aburrida y ya bastante avergonzada de los temas que empezaron a tratar su madre y sus amigas al charlar, esta las abandona en su silla de ruedas, y pasea por los jardines de Canterlot.

-¡valla! La tía Fluttershy tenía razón, ¡todas las flores de los jardines de Canterlot florecen esta noche tan especial!- exclama Lúthien con encanto y admiración ante tan bellas floras de todas las formas y colores.

Mientras tanto, sin que Lúthien se diese cuenta, estaba siendo observada por docenas de serpientes negras de ojos dorados, todas guiadas bajo un mismo amo, el cual les susurraba cosas en la mente.

-perfecto, la princesa se encuentra sola, ahora es nuestra oportunidad, más de 8 meses de embarazo ha cumplido jeje, esperen a que se adentre más, solo un poco más, donde nadie pueda verla- escuchan las serpientes negras en su mente, mientras seguían con cautela a la alicornio en silla de ruedas, completamente indefensa e inconsciente a lo que la estaba asechando, e iba tras de ella y sus hijos que aún no nacían siquiera.

Mientras tanto Lúthien seguía paseando por el jardín, admirando las flores y los animalitos que Vivian por aquí-

-que lastima que mi tía Fluttershy no quiso venir… esto le habría encantado- murmura Lúthien con algo de tristeza.

Mientras tanto, detrás de los arbustos y los árboles, las serpientes negras estaban empezando a rodear a la yegua poco a poco, preparándose para un movimiento rápido y silencioso. Lúthien se acerca a oler las flores, las serpientes ya estaban a punto de saltar sobre ella, cuando de repente.

-¿no crees que no puedes estar aquí sola?- se escucha de repente una dulce y suave voz femenina, Lúthien voltea algo exaltada y se encuentra frente a ella a lo que ella creyó era una unicornio amarillo claro (con un ligero tono naranja) con una crin tan larga y sedosa que le llegaba hasta los cascos, y de un rojo tan intenso como el fuego, y todo esto acompañado de un hermoso y delicado rostro con un par de hermosos y relucientes ojos dorados.

-hola princesa Lúthien- dice la yegua reverenciándose.

-hola…. Em….- dice Lúthien mientras miraba el hermoso vestido que traía la yegua puesto, este era tan hermoso y delicado, un largo vestido de gala, rojo intenso como su cabello y con varios encajes y decoraciones de oro, en sus cascos poseía zapatillas de oro y diamante y sobre su lomo una capa escarlata, el vestido era tan hermoso, que Lúthien por unos instantes pensó- si mi tía Rarity llegara a ver este vestido le da un infarto-

-¿te pasa algo cariño?-

-no… es solo que… em… me gusta mucho tu vestido-

-jeje gracias-

-em… disculpe… ¿puedo saber su nombre?-

-mi nombre…. Eso no es algo muy importante cariño… pero creo que este no es el mejor lugar para ti mi cielo-

-em… si…. Solo que…. Quería ver las flores… em… son muy hermosas-

-si lo son, muy lindas…- dice la yegua mientras contempla las flores que estaban a su alrededor- pero insisto (suspiro) es mejor que regreses con tu familia, no creo que a tu madre le guste que estés aquí sola-

-Es… está bien…- suspira Lúthien.

-si quieres te ayudo… se lo difícil que es mover una silla de ruedas por el césped- dice la yegua con amabilidad mientras con su magia empujaba la silla de Lúthien.

-em…. gracias….- murmura Lúthien un poco confundida.

-jeje, veo que nacerán pronto- dice la yegua.

-em si…. Solo faltan tres semanas-

-quizás un poco menos-

-¿eh? Oh si…. Em… se me hará una cesaría muy pronto-

-¿y ya escogiste los nombres?-

-Em… no…-

-jeje, si fuera tú, yo elegiría dos nombres para niñas y uno para un baroncito- dice la yegua con una ligera risita.

-em…. Si….-

Luego de una corta caminata, finalmente regresan al castillo- bien llegamos-

-em... muchas gracias- dice Lúthien.

-cuida bien de tus pequeñines- le susurra la yegua al oído. Y cuando Lúthien se voltea la yegua había desaparecido.

-¿a dónde se…?- exclama la princesa algo intrigada.

-¡Lúthien! ¿Por qué te fuiste?- se escucha, Lúthien voltea y ve a su madre- ¿Dónde estabas hija?-

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el jardín, la misma yegua caminando por estos jardines con toda calma, y aun ocultos sobre los arbustos se encontraban las serpientes negras, las cuales no se habían ido, no por que quisieran estar ahí, sino porque, por alguna razón que ellas no comprendían, estaban completamente paralizadas.

-las piezas están desacomodadas, y has invadido parte de mi tablero- murmura la yegua mientras se quitaba la capa rebelando que se trataba de una alicornio -creo que es mi turno de tirar-

La yegua desaparece en la oscuridad, pero las serpientes continúan paralizadas, y una esfera de fuego aparece en el centro del jardín, la cual se expande desintegrando a todas las serpientes de Carnage y luego explotando convirtiéndose en nuevos juegos artificiales que iluminarían el cielo y encantarían a todos los ponis de la gala.


	30. Chapter 30

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 30. La sonrisa asesina.

En el imperio de cristal Cadance se encontraba recostada en su cama, mostrándose bastante preocupada y pensativa, ella sentía algo de preocupación por su amado, quien desde la celebración de la gala del galope se ha mostrado bastante preocupado e inquieto, ella sabe muy bien que algo le pasaba, pero este no le quería responder.

-no lo entenderías, ¡nunca lo entenderías!- eran las únicas palabras que Carnage le dijo a Cadance sobre lo que lo inquietaba, y ella no podía sacarse de la mente estas palabras, ella sabía muy bien que algo muy serio lo preocupaba, y por más que intento, sigue sin querer responderle.

-Carnage….- murmura Cadance, en eso su puerta se habré y por esta se asoma su hijo de 10 años, el pequeño Wes.

-mami….- murmura el potrillo con timidez.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-

-es que... yo... em... tu... tuve otra pesadilla…. Pu…. ¿puedo dormir con tigo esta noche?- pregunta el potrillo con timidez y ocultando su rostro entre la puerta.

-pero claro cariño….- responde Cadance con una ligera sonrisa y haciendo espacio en la cama, el potrillo corre hasta la cama y de un salto cae sobre esta y se tapa con las cobijas, haciéndose volita, es entonces que Cadance lo siente.

-¡no puede ser! Hijo…. Ti… ¡tienes mucha fiebre!-

-no es nada….- murmura el portillo.

-¡como que no es nada! ¡Tengo que llevarte al médico!- dice Cadance alterada mientras levantaba entre sus cascos a su hijo y se lo llevaba rápidamente de ahí.

Mientras tanto, en la sima de la torre más alta del castillo de cristal, un malhumorado y alterado Carnage se encontraba posado en la punta del castillo, enrollado igual que una serpiente en un árbol, al asecho esperando su presa acercarse lo suficiente.

-¡no puede ser! ¡No! ¡Por que ella!- piensa Carnage con bastante cólera- ¡quien sea menos ella, no puede ser, de todos los vigilantes ella es la que tenía que venir NOOOO! ¡Si me encuentra me exterminara, de eso no hay duda alguna!-

Carnage se queda posado por algunas horas, bastante malhumorado, siguiendo pensando en cómo deshacerse de aquella yegua que vio en la gala, pero cada vez que lo analizaba más y más, más inseguro estada de hacer algo contra ella, Carnage se encontraba en un completo caos mental, mostrándose por primera vez alterado, no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de aquella hermosa yegua, y sentir un fuerte frio recorriéndole la espina al solo pensar en lo que esta era capaz de hacer si se lo proponía.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grita Carnage con gran cólera, es entonces que por unos instantes una serie de relámpagos azotan con fuerza los alrededores, pero al poco tiempo la tormenta se desvanece.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Estoy temblando!- exclama Carnage conmocionada al verse a sí mismo titilar por la inquietud que lo recorría- ¡estoy temblando! ¡YO! ¡El poderoso Carnage está temblando del miedo! ¡No puede ser, no puede ser!- dice Carnage con cólera.

-¡porque tú tenías que venir!- exclama Carnage mientras se sentaba en el techo de una de las torres del castillo y se tapaba el rostro con sus cascos, quedándose así por bastante rato, hasta llegado el amanecer. Carnage mira con repulsión como lentamente la luna descendía y poco a poco el sol se elevaba, dando paso al amanecer, lo cual más que recordarle que Celestia está haciendo sus tareas, el ascender de ese gigantesco astro le recordaba bastante a lo que aquella alicornio de cabellera ardiente le recordaba, Carnage se levanta en sus cuatro cascos con decisión y mira el amanecer con gran desprecio.

-ella es el único ser al que en verdad le temo, no me había dado cuenta de esto hasta ahora, no importa que es lo que está haciendo aquí, si solo viene de visita o…. viene a eliminarme…. No puedo enfrentar esto yo solo…. No contra ella- dice Carnage con seriedad- no puedo creer que diré esto… pero necesitare ayuda de "ella"-

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería del imperio de Cristal.

-¡Doctor! ¡Que tiene mi hijo!- exclama Cadance con gran preocupación.

-le hicimos barias pruebas…. No sabemos qué es lo que le pasa…. Sus resultados solo muestran un grado de desnutrición… pero… no me parece que eso sea lo que le cause la fiebre, solamente los mareos, tememos que pesco una enfermedad dado a la falta de defensas, pero aún no sabemos que es- explica el médico.

-¡oh por todos los cielos!-

-disculpe… le daremos muchos carbohidratos y sueros para ver si así se recupera, esperemos que solo sea eso- dice el medico mientras revisaba los resultados del potrillo un tanto extrañado, pues estos resultados no parecían ser los de un niño de 10 años, si no (de no ser que hacía tiempo estudio un poco de veterinaria, no los reconocería) que parecen más los resultados de un oso que sufre de inanición por los niveles de encimas y glucosa en la sangre.

Cadance entra a la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo, este se mostraba bastante cansado y somnoliento-

-mi niño...- susurra Cadance con preocupación mientras acariciaba la crin del pequeño Wes con delicadeza.

-mami...- susurra el potrillo, entre abriendo los ojos y mirando a su madre, el potrillo intenta levantarse de la cama pero se encontraba muy débil.

-¡hijo!- exclama Cadance mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo enfermo.

-mami…. No quiero….- murmura el potrillo con algo de dificultad, pues se estaba durmiendo.

-¿Qué hijo?- pregunta Cadance algo exaltada y preocupada.

-no... yo no quiero... no quiero matar para vivir….- murmura el potrillo antes de quedarse dormido.

Más tarde esa noche, Carnage se encontraba merodeando por las catacumbas del imperio de Cristal, completamente solo en las sombras, el ser llega hasta los salones inundados de lava, ya petrificadas, se encontraba un gran salón, el cual nunca fue afectado por la inundación, este salón era completamente inmenso, sin aparentemente nada dentro más que oscuridad y nada más, pero en el suelo, se encontraba una insignia de estrella tallada a lo largo de todo el suelo, y en el centro se encontraba una pequeña tarima, en donde alguna vez, estuvo el espejo blanco.

-más de 17 años han pasado, el espejo que se encontraba aquí era el único acceso de mi mundo con el de ella- murmura Carnage mientras se hincaba y revisaba el suelo donde alguna vez se encontraba el espejo.

-es sorprendente…. Han pasado 17 años… y la esencia de su poder aún permanece- dice Carnage con seriedad- quizás pueda comunicarme… aun sin tener que usar el espejo o la gema sangrienta-

El unicornio sin piel se sienta en el centro de la estrella e intenta concentrar todo su poder para lograr su cometido, este cierra los ojos y empieza a meditar, es entonces que una esfera de energía roja lo envuelve y el símbolo que se encontraba marcado a lo largo de la habitación empieza a emitir un brillo rojizo intenso, se escucha un intenso rugido, y Carnage tiene la sensación como si todo temblara, por más que sentía como algo lo golpeaba con fuerza, siguió manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, es entonces que todo cesa, aparentemente en calma, Carnage decide abrir los ojos, ahora no se encontraba en Canterlot, si no en un lugar completamente diferente, el cual para su desgracia él reconocía.

Carnage mira su cuerpo y nota como ahora no poseía la figura de un alicornio, sino un cuerpo bípedo, muy similar al de otros seres inteligentes, pertenecientes a otro mundo, la criatura se mostraba bastante sorprendida mientras miraba lo que ahora eran sus manos, con largas garras en la punta de sus dedos.

-no creí…. Tener que regresar- exclama Carnage bastante intimidado, este se pone de pie en solo dos patas y camina por lo que al principio parecía un reino de oscuridad eterna, no tardó mucho en encontrarse con un castillo de proporciones colosales, Carnage mira al cielo, una serie de nubes de tormenta recubrían los aires, el aire era caliente y seco, y mientras más se acercaba a al castillo y posteriormente se adentraba entre sus amplios y tétricos pasillos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- se escucha una voz femenina, Carnage mira en todas direcciones, pero no ve nada más que oscuridad. De repente todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de Carnage se convierte en humo, el cual envuelve a Carnage. Este aparece en lo que parecía más el espacio infinito, sobre un asteroide. Carnage mira con asombro a su alrededor, y en eso este mira tras de él, y en eso, el nota como se podía divisar una luz, la cual resultaría en una especie de puerta, abierta la cual de repente se cierra de puro golpe, y desaparece, dejándolo aparentemente atrapado.

-pero cuanto has crecido- se escucha una vos femenina con un tono de voz muy seductor y al mismo tiempo divertido, las luces de las estrellas que se encontraban a los alrededores se apagan dejando a Carnage en completa oscuridad, luego aparecen a su alrededor una serie de velas encendidas con una especie de fuego oscuro, pero apenas y si lograban alumbrar un poco el infinito de oscuridad. La bestia por unos instantes siente un frio recorrerle la espalda mientras lentamente se volteaba y miraba frente a él, un trono echo de cráneos de múltiples especies de criaturas y oscuridad, y sentado sobre de este, se encontraba una mujer tan hermosa como una rosa, de cabellera negra como alas de cuervo y dos ojos dorados como el mismo sol, esta mujer era tan hermosa, cuya belleza era comparable con la de un ángel, un ángel que se dejó dominar por la oscuridad, la mujer traía puesto un vestido negro con encajes y algunas decoraciones rojas oscuros, el cual le cubría su torso y sus piernas, estando un tanto ajustado para así resaltar sus delicada y bella figura -jeje hola Carnage- dice ella con un tono divertido.

Carnage muestra completa seriedad ante la presencia de "ella"-¿tienes miedo? Aun no temes lo suficiente- se escucha una vos siniestra tras de Carnage, este rápidamente reacciona y ver a una mujer, de cabello negro, con algunos mechones morados, esta a su vez vestía un vestido negro con encajes morados, bastante sencillo, y sobre este una armadura negra que le cubría todo el torso, también usaba unos guantes blancos con encajes negros que le cubrían casi todo el brazo, y lo más intimidaba de ella, eran sus penetrantes y llenos de furia contenía, ojos rojos como la misma sangre.

-¡YO NO TENGO MIEDO!- exclama Carnage con severidad.

-jeje, tranquila Clow, el solo vino de visita ¿verdad?-

-¡disculpe!- dice Carnage reverenciándose ante la mujer, la cual no hacía más que mirarlo con una expresión divertida, manteniendo una ligera sonrisa- eh venido ah...-

-jeje, no te molestes, lo sé- interrumpe "ella"- tú quieres que me deshaga de ella ¿cierto?-

-si mi señora- dice Carnage con seriedad.

-me temo, que no lo hare-

-pero…. Ella- dice Carnage entre dientes- por favor, ella está en otro nivel-

-creo que mis motivos son muy claros ¿o no?-

-¡sé que ella es un fragmento purificado de su espíritu, pero no se compara en nada a usted mi señora!- exclama Carnage- pero… está interfiriendo con mis planes, y no creo tener el poder ni los recursos necesarios, para hacerle frente yo mismo por el momento-

-jeje, no te preocupes, ella, está aún muerta- dice la mujer que se encontraba sentada en el trono, mostrándose bastante aburrida.

\- Pero si ella aún está muerta... ¿Cómo es que esta en mi mundo?- pregunta Carnage algo confundido.

-ella es especial, al igual que yo- dice ella con una sonrisa- jeje, no te preocupes, ella, no te hará nada, si recuperas la gema que perdiste-

-¡yo no la perdí!-exclama Carnage- ¡ESA ESTÚPIDA DEJO QUE CELESTIA SE LA LLEVARA!- grita con rabia, la mujer de armadura y ojos rojos estaba a punto de hacer algo contra Carnage, pero la reina de las tinieblas la detiene.

-si recuperas la gema, ella no tendrá el poder suficiente para hacerte daño, está muerta y un espíritu en el mundo de los vivos tiene muchas limitaciones sin importar que tan poderoso haya sido en vida- explica la reina de las tinieblas.

-entiendo pero… la gema esta resguardada, por una familia seres que puede alterar la realidad con solo un chasquido-

-jeje ¿eso es acaso un problema?-

-no… no lo es- murmura Carnage mientras empezaba a sisear como una serpiente agresiva- es solo que no quería ir tras ella aun- murmura con seriedad.

-si tanto miedo tienes de un alma en pena enviare a alguien que te ayude-

-¡no le tengo miedo!- exclama Carnage mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza- si está muerta ¡yo puedo solo!-

-pero (suspiro) francamente estoy muy decepcionada Carnage, temo que aun si recuperas la gema, esta solo te servirá como protección contra ella, pero nunca lograras usar todo el potencial que esta tiene-

\- ¿Cómo podría usarla? – Dice Carnage con seriedad- creí que solo tenía que alimentarla-

-hay mucho que no sabes- murmura la mujer de armadura.

-¿en verdad quieres saberlo? jeje- dice ella con una sonrisa y sus ojos empiezan a brillar, una ventiscas empieza a envolver a Carnage- ¡si en verdad quieres usar todo el poder de la gema, lo único que tienes que hacer es!... despertar- escucha Carnage mientras caía en un vacío eterno.

De repente este despierta de súbito, encontrándose nuevamente en el gran salón, teniendo la misma postura que uso para concentrarse.

-creo... que solo mi mente viajo- suspira Carnage.

Carnage regresa a las habitaciones del castillo, en donde se encuentra a una alterada y preocupada Cadance, la cual no más al verlo empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido con Wes.

-¿enfermo?- pregunta Carnage algo extrañado.

-¡sí! ¡No sé qué le pasa!- exclama Cadance con gran preocupación, esta comienza a llorar en el pecho de Carnage, y este ultimo la abrasa para consolarla.

-tranquila, se repondrá-

-¡lleva así todo el día! ¡Tiene más de 40 grados temperatura!-

-déjame verlo-

-Si….-

Cadance lleva a Carnage hasta la habitación del potrillo enfermo, al llegar, Carnage mira con inexpresividad al potrillo recostado sobre su cama, mostrándose bastante pálido y decaído.

-déjame solo con el- dice Carnage con seriedad.

-pero….-

-confía en mi cariño- dice Carnage con una ligera sonrisa.

-de… de acuerdo….- dice Cadance mientras serraba la puerta tras ellos.

-así que ¿enfermo?- exclama Carnage con seriedad mientras mira a su decadente hijo, mirándolo con bastante decepción, el potrillo abre los ojos y mira a su padre con algo de miedo-¿dejaste de beber leche verdad?-

El potrillo mira a Carnage con algo de miedo y asiente con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su padre.

-¡eso era lo único que te nutria! ¿por qué?- exclama Carnage.

\- no me dijiste que ellas morirían si continuaba alimentándome de su leche- responde el potrillo con algo de miedo ante su padre.

-jeje, no era necesario que lo supieras, ni que te importara- exclama con una ligera risita.

\- yo no… no quiero-

-en ese caso morirás- exclama Carnage con indiferencia- sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¡no eres un poni, eres algo más grande!-

-¡no quiero!- exclama el potrillo con cólera.

-de no ser por tu madre- suspira Carnage mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y en eso un manto de energía envuelve al potrillo, haciendo que este se sintiera un poco mejor- ¡haz lo que quieras, pero si continuas así, nunca llegaras a alcanzar tu verdadero ser¡- exclama Carnage con severidad y decepción mientras se levantaba y se iba de la habitación, encontrándose con Cadance quien los estaba esperando.

-se pondrá bien, solo déjalo descansar un par de días- dice Carnage con desinterés mientras pasaba a un lado de Cadance.

-em... gra... gracias cariño- exclama ella con alivio.

A la mañana siguiente Penny se levanta temprano de su cama y corre rápidamente hasta la salida del castillo.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- dice Cadance al ver a su hija muy apurada- la escuela no es hasta dentro de dos horas-

-¡el otro día a vi una gata embarazada, y si mis cálculos no me fallan esta mañana dio a luz!- exclama la potrilla impaciente y emocionada.

-bueno, podrás verlos después de clases-

-¡no mami, no quiero esperar! ¡Ándale por favor!- suplica la potrilla.

-em… bueno…. No lo sé, es muy temprano hija-

-¡por favor! ¡Me gustan más cuando son recién nacidos!-

-bueno… em… está bien pero… ¿no desayunaras?-

-¡no hace falta!- exclama la potrilla mientras salía del castillo a toda prisa, mientras tanto, sin que ella o Cadance se percataran, alguien más estaba observándolos.

-jeje, pero que sorpresa me eh encontrado- exclama la poni con una risita.

Más tarde no muy lejos de ahí, en un callejón desolado, se encontraba la pequeña Penny, caminando con toda calma por este, mientras levitaba con su magia una caja de cartón. La potrilla se adentra hasta el callejón, y al llegar a un punto bastante alejado, se recuesta y coloca la caja contra el suelo, está la habré, rebelando que contenía alrededor de docenas de gatitos bebes que hace poco nacieron y encontró no muy lejos de aquí.

-¡hola! ¡Hay pero que tiernos son!- dice Penny con ternura mientras tomaba una lata de atún y se la entregaba a los gatitos, las crías maúllan con alegría mientras veían como Penny abría la lata de atún y la introducía en la caja para que los gatitos comieran.

-¡son tan suavecitos y tiernitos!- dice Penny mientras acariciaba el lomo de uno de los gatitos- jeje, me gustan mucho los bebés-

La potrilla se aleja un poco de los gatitos, y de entre un basurero saca una caja que tenía oculta, dentro esta saca un plato de porcelana, un salero, y una botella con una sustancia extraña, la potrilla toma la botella y rocía su contenido, bañando a los gatitos con este, los cuales poco les importaba, pues aún estaban disfrutando de su atún.

-vamos a cocinar- dice Penny con una sonrisa mientras prendía un fosforo y lo arrojaba contra la caja, en segundos la caja estaba completamente en llamas, y los pobres gatitos chillaban sin parar mientras el fuego los consumía poco a poco, retorciéndose y chillando, sin poder hacer nada para impedir su dolorosa y lenta muerte, mientras la pequeña poni rosa de crin rojo con negro los miraba con bastante inexpresión en su rostro, el como el fuego carbonizaba a los gatitos. Cuando las llamas se extinguieron, la mayor parte de los gatitos ya habían muerto carbonizados, pero todavía quedaban algunos que aún se retorcían, con la piel completamente expuesta y dando gemidos muy poco audibles.

-¡pero que rico huele!- dice la potrilla mientras toma a uno de los cuerpos que aún se retorcía y lo colocaba sobre su plato- me gusta cuando aún se retuercen- dice ella mientras le echaba un poco de sal al cuerpo del gatito, y posteriormente pasa a devorarlo, con todo y cubiertos.

-¡PERO QUE SABROSO! ¡Creo que eh mejorado mucho como cocinera!-

La potrilla devora con toda calma cada uno de los cuerpos aun tiernitos y asados de los pobres gatitos, como si se tratara de un simple almuerzo para ella, esta se toma su tiempo, e incluso al terminar guardas los huesos en un bote de basura y uno una de las costillas para sacarse un pedazo de carne que tenía atorado entre sus dientes.

-jeje adoro los recién nacidos- dice la potrilla entre risitas y salía del callejón, y tras una serie de cajas, se encontraba su mochila con sus otiles escolares ocultos- ya he comido, perro, gatitos, incluso ratas jeje, son muy sabrosos los recién nacidos de casi cualquier especie, excepto los pajaritos, saben mejor maduros- piensa la potrilla mientras caminaba por el callejón y aun se saboreaba los sabrosos gatitos asados que acabo de desayunar.

-me pregunto a que sabrán los ponis recién nacidos- se pregunta la potrilla- todavía no pruebo la carne de Poni, pero mamá ¿será sabrosa?-

La potrilla camina por la plaza del imperio, dirigiéndose a su escuela con toda alegre mientras cantaba.

-¡HORA DE IR A LA ESCUELITA! ¡SIIIII! ¡ES HORA DE IR A LA ESCUELA! ¡A LA MADURO, A LA MADURO QUE SE VOLTEE LA MAESTRA MIEDOSA!- cantaba la potrilla con gran alegría mientras agitaba su mochila, golpeándola contra el suelo, y la azotaba de un lado a otro, en el camino la potrilla era saludada por algunos de los habitantes del imperio, y esta desde luego con una sonrisa les devolvía el saludo mientras caminaba hasta su escuela.

Es entonces que la potrilla choca con una yegua, esta cae de súbito.

-¡hey!- exclama la potrilla.

-¡oh disculpa! ¡Discúlpame!- dice una unicornio azul claro de crin amarilla y ojos verdes- discúlpame cariño- dice mientras la ayudaba levantarse y le sacudía el polvo- ¡¿estás bien?! ¡lo lamento tanto!-

-no…. No es nada- dice la potrilla algo incomoda y extrañada por lo exagerado que esta actuaba- me recuerdas a Fluttershy ¿eres su pariente?- pregunta la potrilla con curiosidad.

-¿Quién?-

-no… nadie- murmura Penny mientras olfateaba el aire- que raro… su aroma…. No tiene aroma….-

-¿te pasa algo cariño? ¡¿Te duele algo?!-

-no… no es nada- murmura Penny mientras mira como el resto de los ponis que estaban a su alrededor las miraban.

-¡discúlpame! ¡No quería! ¡Perdóname por favor princesa!- dice la yegua apenada mientras se reverenciaba frente a Penny.

-em… jeje, ¡no tienes que hacer eso! Jeje- exclama la potrilla con alegría mientras daba una risita.

-¿Cómo no? ¡Eres una princesa! Lamento mucho lo que te hice, ¡oh ya se!- dice la yegua mientras sacaba algo de una bolsa -mi trabajo es ser una experta en el entretenimiento para verdaderas diosas, y déjame darte…. – dice mientras buscaba algo entre su bolsa.

-em…. Se me hace tarde para la escuela- murmura Penny mientras daba un par de pasos para atrás.

-¡lo encontré! Jeje, toma cariño- dice la yegua mientras le entrega a la potrilla lo que a primera vista parecía ser una pelota echa de cristal.

-¡Wow!- exclama la potrilla encantada por tan lindo juguete- ¿Qué es eso? ¿una pelota?-

-jeje, es más que una pelota cariño- dice la yegua mientras le daba vueltas a unos anillos de oro que tenía la pelota, y en eso está empieza a despedir luces de colores y brinca del casco de la yegua y empieza a rebotar a su alrededor.

-¡WOW! JEJE-

-toma cariño, es todo tuyo- exclama ella mientras atrapa la pelota con su magia, desactivándola y entregándosela a la potrilla.

-¡WOW! Jijiji, ¡GRACIAS!- dice la potrilla- ¡demonios se me hace tarde ahora sí!

Penny se va corriendo rápidamente, mientras la yegua la miraba irse, y esta le compartía una sonrisa- ¡adiós cariño! ¡Diviértete!-

Mientras tanto, en el castillo del imperio. Cadance se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo, el cual por su anterior estado, decidió que era mejor que se quedara en casa a descansar.

-veamos… 37 –suspira Cadance de alivio mientras revisaba el termómetro de su hijo-jeje tu temperatura ha bajado mucho mi cielo, pero lo mejor será que descanses-

-si mami…. Gracias- suspira el potrillo mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.

-bueno… si necesitas algo hay esta la campanita, vendré enseguida cariño- Dice Cadance mientras salía de la habitación, esta entra a su habitación y se encuentra con Carnage, el cual se seguía mostrando bastante serio.

-no sé lo que hiciste, pero gracias- dice Cadance mientras se recostaba en la cama y abrasaba a Carnage, obligándolo a recostarse.

-no es nada cariño- suspira Carnage- son nuestros hijos después de todo-

-ya dime, ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?- pregunta Cadance bastante intrigada.

-ya te dije… no es nada cariño.

-bueno… pero…-

-en serio, no es nada-

-hay Carny…. Jeje, me gustaría decir que soy tu esposa… pero…. Creo que ya me estoy hartando de que seas mi novio secreto- murmura Cadance algo disgustada.

-cuando tú seas la reina de Equestria, no será necesario que sigamos escondiéndonos- exclama Carnage con un tono seductor.

-¿pero cuando?-

-pronto cariño, muy pronto- dice Carnage con un tono suave mientras le daba un largo y apasionado beso.

Mientras tanto en la escuela.

Se encontraba la pequeña Penny respondiendo todos sus ejercicios, siendo la primera en terminar, dejando a varios de sus compañeros asombrados, y muchos más envidiosos.

-¡muy bien Penny! ¡Como siempre!- dice la maestra.

-jeje gracias-

-hoye…. Em ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

-oh si, él está enfermo, pero creo que mañana vendrá-

-okei… ahí me le mandas saludos de mi parte-

-aja-

-bueno…. Todavía falta una hora para el receso, mmmmmm si quieres puedes jugar o dibujar en tu asiento, ejem, en silencio-

-¡GRACIAS MAESTRA!- grita Penny con gran alegría, lo cual dejo por unos instantes a su maestra aturdida.

La potrilla regresa a su asiento, en eso recuerda el juguete que le fue regalado, para lo que esta lo saca de su mochila, y empieza a inspeccionarlo, jugando con sus anillos y botones que tenía escondidos. Penny jira uno de los anillos, y una serie de luces de colores empiezan a parpadear en un orden musical.

-jijiji ¿Qué más puedes hacer?- exclama la potrilla mientras seguía experimentando con su juguete nuevo.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Penny ¿Qué traes hay?-

-¡uh, me gusta mucho, es muy vomita tu pelota!-

Decían algunos de los potrillos, cuyo juguete de Penny había captado completamente su atención, mientras tanto la potrilla seguía apretándole a los botones, no se percataba de que muchos de sus compañeros se estaban distrayendo, e incluso algunos se levantaron de sus asientos para ver mejor el juguete de Penny.

-ejem, niños regresen a sus asientos- exclama la maestra- Penny mejor guarda esa pelota-

Pero Penny no le hizo caso, pues esta estaba muy concentrada en su juguete- creo que no es una pelota… es un rompecabezas- murmura la potrilla mientras giraba de los brazaletes, buscando un punto en el que todos encajen y las luces coincidan en uno solo. Con cada movimiento que la potrilla daba, la pelota despedía luces de colores cada vez más intensas- parece una especie de cubo rubik, jeje, como me gustan esos juguetes, mami siempre me los daba para que me quedara sentada, siempre que iba al doctor- pensaba la potrilla mientras seguía dándole vueltas al juguete.

-¡NIÑOS REGRESEN A SUS LUGARES! ¡Penny guarda eso o tendré que confiscártelo!- exclama la maestra con severidad.

-¡CREO QUE LO RESOLVÍ!- grita la potrilla con alegría, el cubo empieza a brillar intensamente, mostrando varios colores.

De repente un estruendo se siente por todo el imperio de Cristal, los gritos de pánico y exaltación no dejaban de escucharse.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, por una ventana se encontraba Cadance, mirando una columna de humo negro.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Proviene de la escuela!- exclama Cadance mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, Carnage se asoma por la misma ventana y mira la columna de humo a lo lejos- ¡PENNY!- grita ella con desespero mientras salía del castillo y volaba hasta la columna de humo.

-ese humo no fue provocado por un incendio….- murmura Carnage con bastante seriedad- ¡no puede ser! ¡LA BÓVEDA!- exclama el mientras rápidamente corría, y bajaba por las catacumbas del imperio de Cristal.

Cadance vuela rápidamente hasta la escuela, confirmando su mayor temor, una especie de explosión fue provocada en este edificio, la mayor parte de la estructura estaba derribada, muchos potrillos salían bastante heridos entre los escombros, implorando por ayuda, es entonces que algunos de los habitantes que se encontraban cerca, rápidamente se adentraron entre los escombros buscando para ayudar a los potrillos y maestros que habían sobrevivido.

-¡¿Qué Es Lo Que Paso Aquí?!- grita Cadance bastante alterada.

-¡no lo sabemos princesa!-

-yo vi… ¡vi unas luces provenir de uno de los salones! ¡luego… luego!-

Le comentan algunos de los ponis, mostrándose bastante alterados, todos estaban confundidos con lo que había pasado, y lo único que tenían en claro es que tenían que apresurarse para rescatar al mayor número de potrillos posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¡ayúdenme!-

-¡MAMÁ, QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!

-¡mi hermano! ¡MI HERMANITO NO RESPIRA!-

-¡mis piernas! ¡NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS!-

-¡me duele! ¡ME DUELE!-

-¡MAMÁ! ¡AYÚDENME!-

-¡ayúdennos, estamos atrapados!-

Era lo que gritaban muchos de los potrillos que aún estaban atrapados entre los escombros, y mientras algunos ponis de cristal intentaban rescatar a sus potrillos, Cadance únicamente sobrevolaba, sin importarle los muchos potrillos que salieron afectados, ella solamente quería encontrar a su hija, es entonces, que ella divisa algo entre los escombros, al principio ella no creyó que se tratase de su hija, pero pronto la verdad la golpearía muy duro, Cadance aterriza justamente en el centro del radio de la explosión, donde se encontraban docenas de pequeños cuerpos carbonizados, ya sin vida, y justamente en medio de todo esto, se encontraba otro pequeño cuerpo, pero este era diferente a los demás, este era el único que poseía alas y cuerno.

-¡No! NO… Mi bebe no…. - dice Cadance con gran cólera mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y tomaba el pequeño cuerpo carbonizado- ¡NO! ¡AHHHHH NOOOOOOO! ¡PENNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- grita ella con gran cólera, la devastación que Cadance sentía al tener los restos del cuerpo de su hija era tan grande que una nueva calamidad se presenta en el imperio de Cristal, de repente un poderoso terremoto empieza a manifestarse con gran fuerza, devastando aún más la ya dañada ciudad, provocando que algunas de las calles se habrán y que lo que quedaba del edificio de la escuela, terminara de derrumbarse aplastando a muchos ponis más, entre ellos algunos de los que intentaban ayudar a los niños.

El temblor era tan fuerte que incluso se podía sentir bajo tierra, en las catacumbas del imperio. Es en estas mismas, en lo más profundo de todo, donde se encontraba una bóveda de roca sólida, abierta, dentro de esta bóveda, no se encontraba un tesoro si no una celda, echa de puro concreto y el metal más duro y pesado de toda Equestria, en donde se contenía únicamente a un solo prisionero.

Es entonces que una poni encapuchada entra a esta celda, poniéndose enfrente del prisionero, el cual dado a la oscuridad, solo se podía distinguir de él una figura echa de metal, con muchos picos y cadenas que aún lo sometían por completo. La yegua traía con sigo un manojo de llaves, y poco a poco esta se acerca al prisionero, riendo mientras lo hacía.

-¿qué cuentas?- dice la figura encapuchada entre risas mientras agitaba las llaves como si fueran unas maracas, mientras tanto el prisionero únicamente miraba a la encapuchada acercándosele a él, sin mucho interés por lo que esta tenga pensado hacerle- ¿Por qué tan serio si te voy a soltar?-

-¡no si yo no te lo permito!- se escucha. De repente Carnage aparece y de un movimiento le arrebata las llaves y casi de inmediato dispara un rayo contra la figura encapuchada, la cual se estrella con fuerza contra la pared. Carnage arremete contra la encapuchada y coloca un casco con fuerza contra su cuello, impidiéndole respirar.

-no sé cómo lograste burlar a mis allegados, pero te matare yo mismo- exclama Carnage con severidad.

-¿matarme? Jajajajajajajajaja ¿Cómo si pudieras?- dice la encapuchada entre risas y carcajadas, es entonces que Carnage reconoce la voz y la suelta- veo que te llegó mi carta de presentación jeje, creo que debes enseñarle a tus hijos a no aceptar obsequios de extraños jeje-

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿PORQUE ESTÁS AQUÍ?!-

-¡oh, me alaga que todavía me recuerdes! ¡Después de tanto!-

-RESPONDE- grita Carnage mientras toma a la yegua del cuello y la estrellaba contra la pared, revelando que se trataba de una yegua con una muy característica mascara sonriente de porcelana y una cabellera larga y despeinada.

\- Jeje, "ella" me envió a ayudarte jeje, pero… creo que estas muy bien si mi jeje-

-¿Por qué tú?- murmura Carnage mientras soltaba a la yegua, dejándola caer al suelo con fuerza - Death Smiles-


	31. Chapter 31

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 31. La resurrección sangrienta.

La explosión en la escuela primaria del imperio de cristal fue completamente una noticia que lamentar, cerca de 32 estudiantes murieron en esta explosión y muchos más resultaron heridos, también murieron dos profesores y muchos de los que intentaron ayudar a los niños en cuando se dio la explosión resultaron heridos tras el derrumbe de parte de la estructura, por el temblor provocado por el cólera de Cadance. No habían pasado más de 8 horas desde el incidente, el hospital del imperio de Cristal estaba abarrotado, pero la zona de la escuela ahora era casi un cementerio, todavía había algunos ponis buscando entre los escombros, pero ya era solo para sacar cuerpos sin vida alguna de entre los restos.

Llega el oscurecer al imperio de Cristal, una noche de tristeza para muchos padres que perdieron a sus hijos en este incidente, niños de apenas entre 6 a 10 años de edad, la cólera y el dolor que se sentía era muy grande para todos. Toda la ciudad guardaba silencio por la atroz muerte de estos inocentes, y solo cabía preguntar ¿Quién o qué seria capas de introducir una bomba en una escuela primaria? Interrogante que aun si se llegase a resolver, esto para nada traería de regreso a los niños.

Cadance se encontraba en la cima de su balcón, mirando como algunas yeguas empezaban a llevar velas a los restos de la escuela, como una ofrenda para los niños que murieron en este sitio hace poco, entre ellas se encontraban barias de las madres, de aquellos niños desafortunados, el resto de los padres de familia se encontraban en la abarrotada sala de espera, rezando por que sus hijos heridos salieran con bien.

-Cariño…. – se escucha, Cadance no voltea, pero algo la toma, esta no hace caso de esto, manteniendo su mirada al frente con bastante inexpresividad y frialdad.

-Wes ha mejorado mucho….- se escucha luego de un largo silencio, este era Carnage en su forma de alicornio.

-lo sé- murmura Cadance con inexpresividad mientras Carnage la abrazaba, pero esta última lo toma por los cascos y se desenvuelve de ellos.

-¿no quieres verlo?-

-no, sé que está mejor, además… quiero estar sola- responde Cadance con frialdad.

-¿estas segura?-

-si…- Responde Cadance.

-cariño… antes de irme... quisiera saber ¿Qué es lo que le harías al responsable?-

¿Qué es lo que aria?-

-si ¿lo encarcelarías? ¿Harías que enfrentase un juicio? ¿oh?-

-no, no haría tal cosa- murmura Cadance.

-¿entonces Cariño?-

-si tuviera frente a frente al responsable yo…. ¡YO MISMA DESOLLARÍA AL INFELIZ!- grita ella con gran cólera, -¡YO MISMA ME ENCARGARÍA DE QUE ESE DESGRACIADO SINTIERA EL INFIERNO EN CARNE PROPIA, ARIA QUE ME SUPLICASE QUE LO MATASE PARA TERMINAR CON SU DOLOR, PERO YO SEGUIRÍA MANTENIÉNDOLE CON VIDA HASTA QUE AL FINAL EL DESGRACIADO MUERA POR SU DESANGRAMIENTO!- al escuchar estas palabras Carnage muestra una ligera sonrisa.

\- en ese caso, iré a buscar a ese infeliz- dice Carnage mientras salía de la habitación, Cadance mira atrás antes de que este serrase la puerta tras él.

-encuentra a ese desgraciado... por favor cariño- murmura ella mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Ambos seres se encontraban sentados en una mesa, Carnage miraba a la yegua con una mirada asesina, mientras que esta se encontraba cortando un polvo blanco en una mesa, dejándola en fila, y luego con una pajilla aspirarla toda de un solo golpe.

-¡OH SÍ! ¡SÍ! AJ ¡ESO ES! ¡SI ASÍ ES COMO SE HACE!- exclama la yegua mientras aparentemente estaba pasando por una especie de experiencia bastante estimulante y excitada- ¡¿no quieres un poco?! Jeje, las drogas comunes no me hacen efecto, esto es algo mucho más potente, ¡yo misma lo invente! ¿Sabes? Jeje- comenta ella muy conversaba, pero Carnage no hacía más que mirarla con la misma mirada- jeje tome de base las cenizas de un infectado de la plaga rage mesclada con un poquitín de veneno de un dragón oscure y como ingrediente final, extracto de los pétalos de la Black Beauty, entre otras plantas venenosas más, pero, esa es la principal, jeje lo llamo, ¡el aliento del demonio! Puede ser muy fuerte para algunos ¿eh? Jeje ¡oh sí! Es tan potente que incluso lo rebajo con leche en polvo, en su estado más puro esta cosa me vuelve LOCA jajaja,¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡Yo! ¡Que soy inmune a casi cualquier toxina! ¡Tengo que rebajar con leche en polvo esta cosa para que no me dé un ataque cardiaco! Jajajajaja oh si… todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo ingerí -

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- interrumpe Carnage, mientras no dejaba de despegar los ojos de la yegua, dejando pasar todo lo que esta le platicaba sobre su pequeña adicción.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-si lo que querías era llamar mi atención no veía necesario que armaras este escándalo afuera- murmura Carnage con seriedad- ¡EN ESPECIAL CON ELLA AQUÍ! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE TENÍAS QUE AYUDARME A EVITAR QUE ELLA ME ENCONTRASE, NO CANTARLE EN DONDE ME ENCUENTRO!-

Death Smiles no hacía más servirse un poco de té, de una tetera que tenia cerca de ellos, esta se le queda mirando un rato, con bastante aburrimiento y luego bebe un poco- mmm ¿no tienes un poco de azúcar?-

-¡Azúcar! ¡te daría cianuro!-

-no gracias, el cianuro es muy acido para mí, me conformo con un poquito de azúcar-

-¿para ti todo es un juego verdad?- exclama Carnage.

-jeje, no, la verdad no, yo estaba ahí, caminando en la calle, buscándote, cuando en eso vi a tu hija, y me dije a mi misma, ¡oh miren esa niña me recuerda mucho a alguien! Es entonces que solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió- murmura Death Smiles mientras tomo un poco más de su te- ¿enserio no tienes azúcar?-

-una bomba… ¡UNA BOMBA EN UNA PRIMARIA!-

-con lo activa que era la niña pensé que se fugaría de clase y lo activaría en el parque o en el cine, no hice más que ayudarte- murmura Death Smiles con desinteresa- ¡por favor! Quiero azúcar-

-no tienes remedio- murmura Carnage- supongamos, que te creo, el que tu bienes a ayudarme ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ESTO ME AYUDARA?!-

-tu rival es alguien muy calculador, metódico, y sumamente maternal. Te has metido en una batalla de intelecto, sin que te dieras cuenta, en la cual perderás sin remedio, no importa que tan inteligente seas, ella descifrara tus planes y tarde o temprano te derrotara- explica la yegua con un tono bastante serio y atemorizante- ¿lo sabias no? Por eso mismo fuiste a pedirle ayuda a "ella", sabes que no tienes oportunidad, pero no lo admites-

Carnage se queda bastante pensativo, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir, en su mente él sabía que esto era demasiado para él.

-¡lo que hice fue darle un giro completo al asunto! Ella espera, que cada una de tus acciones, tenga una razón de ser, ella espera derrotarte en tu propio juego, le gusta eso, pero, si actúas de otra forma ¡si eres menos predecible! ¡Más impulsivo! ¡Ella no sabrá que pistas seguir! ¡Así de simple!-

-estás loca ¿lo sabes?- murmura Carnage con inexpresividad.

-todos estamos locos cariño- dice ella mientras se terminaba de un sorbo todo él te- pero lo que yo te digo es verdad, lo que hacías hasta ahora, era ser demasiado cuidadoso, metódico, te tomabas mucho tiempo para hacer una jugada, pero ella es una experta en ese campo, necesitas actuar más rápido que ella-

-¿de qué me servirá?... Actuar sin pensar-

-no digo que no pienses en tus actos, digo que pienses rápido- exclama ella con una sonrisa- cuando encontré a tu hija, me tomo solo 3 segundos en pensar en una bomba, pero no actué hasta de que pensé en que me serviría-

-¿dices que esto lo hiciste por algún motivo?- exclama Carnage bastante confundido.

-¡pero claro! Jijijiji-

-aja ¿y qué es lo que tenías en mente? ¿de qué me sirve esto?-

-jajajaja ¡oh Carnage deja de ser tan cuadrado y PIENSA EN LAS POSIBILIDADES!- exclama Death Smiles con gran emoción- -¡NO ENTIENDES QUE LAS POSIBILIDADES PUEDEN SER INFINITAS! JAJAJA- ¡piensa! ¡¿tú crees que ella te está buscando?! ¿no? ¡Si ella te está buscando, ella empezará en lugares tranquilos, pero estratégicos donde puedas actuar! ¡si hay tanto caos en tu hogar, ella vendrá, investigara un poquito y luego se ira, haciendo de este lugar, EL REFUGIO PERFECTO, PUES ELLA NO CREERÁ QUE SEAS TAN TONTO COMO PARA CAUSAR CALAMIDADES LLAMATIVAS EN EL LUGAR DONDE TE ESCONDES!- dice ella con excitación- ¡es casi poético!-

-porque tenías que venir tu- murmura Carnage mientras se tapaba el rostro con su casco en señal de que no tienes remedio- me estás diciendo a que solo viniste a revolver las piezas de mi tablero-

-¡pero claro! ¡Vengo a alterarlo totalmente! ¡Para evitar que ella te haga jaque mate!-

-¡BIEN! Como digas, pero, si lo que dices es cierto, significa que no podemos mantener patrones, lo que indica que incluso tu jugada no servirá por mucho, no tardara en descifrar y adaptarse a tu juego-

-oh Carnage, aun no entiendes verdad, ¡no me quedare mucho tiempo! Nop, tengo a una supe héroe que molestar, y es muy divertido jeje… ¡Nop! esto que hago, es solo para evitar, que ella sepa antes de tiempo de nuestro verdadero plan- susurra Death Smiles con un tono juguetón.

-¿nuestro plan? Je ¿y cuál es?-

-la gema sangrienta, la tienes que recuperar- exclama Death Smiles- ¡AHORA! jajajajaja-

Carnage se pone a pensar en todo lo que le dijo Death Smiles, y aun ahora seguía creyendo que todo esto era una completa locura, pero hasta cierto punto tiene sentido para él.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- dice Carnage algo interesado.

-¡YOOOOOO!- exclama ella con sorpresa- la verdad nada, más bien ¿Cuál era tu plan? ¿Por qué esperar tanto?-

-quería tener todo en orden antes de obtenerla- murmura Carnage.

-¿pero tenías un plan por lo menos?-

-¡CLARO QUE LO TENÍA! ¡¿Con quién crees que hablas?!-

-jeje cuéntame entonces, yo solo vine a asesorar tu plan, y sugerirte que hacer para que ella ya no sea un problema-

-¿tu bienes a asesorar ¡a mí!?-

-sip-

-de acuerdo, pequeña basura, te lo diré, pero antes quiero que me digas (suspiro) le encuentro, un poco ¡SOLO UN POCO! De sentido a lo que hiciste en esa primaria, pero, aun hay un detalle, que no me queda muy claro- murmura Carnage con seriedad.

-¿dime? ¡Soy toda oídos!-

-¡PORQUE A MI HIJA! ¡Ella era la única carta decente que tenía después de Kira!- exclama Carnage con severidad.

-porque es momento de dejar de lado los juegos de niños, eh ir directo a las ligas mayores- explica Death Smiles con un tono sádico mesclado con un tono de grandeza.

Mientras tanto en el hospital del imperio de Cristal. Todo era un caos en las salas de urgencias, consulta y espera, estando completamente abarrotados, con potrillos que había desde una pata rota, hasta niños con severos problemas, con síndrome de aplastamientos, quemaduras de primer y tercer grado, huesos pulverizados, y hemorragias internas que intentaban contra sus vidas. No había sufrientes médicos ni enfermeras para atenderlos a todos, el tiempo estaba en su contra, luego de 12 horas del incidentes, de solo un alrededor de 30 niños que murieron en el incidente, ahora se le sumaban barios más que no recibieron atención médica a tiempo o que no sobrevivieron a las cirugías que se les sometió, los médicos estaban a contrarreloj, cada segundo perdían más vidas, y no podían permitir esto.

Mientras tanto en la morgue, se tenían los cuerpos de muchos niños, en su mayoría quemados, de los cuales cada determinado tiempo se seleccionaba un cuerpo y se llamaba a una pareja o familia para que intentaran reconocer el cuerpo, las expresiones de los padres de familia al ver los restos de un potrillo carbonizado no era nada agradable para ellos aun cuando no se tratase de su hijo, la mayoría de las familias caían en llanto ante esto, unos poco sentían ganas de vomitar ante tan visara escena, como sea el caso, era demasiado para ellos.

Luego de barias horas, todo se normaliza un poco para los forenses, al ya reconocer la mayor parte de los cadáveres, y ahora tenían que dejar su cargo para por fin descansar, luego de horas, dejando a todos los cuerpos dentro de congeladores, que por el momento conservarían los cuerpos hasta los arreglos fúnebres. Dentro de uno de estos congeladores se encontraba el pequeño cuerpo de Penny, el cual una vez que el ultimo poni sale de la morgue, una capa de magia rojiza envuelve la camilla y abre el congelador, rebelando una bolsa de cuero negro donde yacía el cuerpo, es entonces que el cierre que lo sellaba se abre lentamente escuchándose un respirar bastante dificultoso, mientras la bolsa comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

En la parte superior del hospital se encontraban la mayor parte de los ponis, concentrados en su mayoría en la sala de espera y el quirófano, nadie era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Más adelante, en una habitación esterilizada se encontraban dos enfermeras recubriendo con un tipo de vendaje especial a uno de los pocos potrillos que apenas sobrevivió a la explosión y recibió barias quemaduras en el 70% de su cuerpo.

-pobre criaturita- dice una de ellas con bastante lastima y dolor de solo verlo así -solo tiene 8 años apenas….-

-lo se…. Ayúdame con esto…. Tenemos que terminar con él y empezar con el otro-

-necesitamos más personal….-

De repente se empiezan a escuchar unos llantos, no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡creo que provienen de la sala de pediatría!- dice una de las enfermeras algo preocupada.

-¡espera! ¡No me dejes con esto! ¡Aun no terminamos!-

-pero… -

-¡son recién nacidos! lloran casi todo el tiempo, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ¡rápido que este potrillo no resistirá mucho con su piel expuesta!-

-de… de acuerdo- dice la otra enfermera con sumisión mientras regresaba a hacer su tarea, luego de unos minutos estas finalmente terminan.

-vez… si trabajamos juntas terminamos más rápido-

-aja- dice la otra algo inquieta. De repente se escucha una alarma.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-

-¡ES LA ALARMA DE INCENDIOS!- dice la otra mientras salía corriendo en dirección al salón donde tenían a los recién nacidos, antes de llegar el humo empieza a cegarla, cosa que no le importó y continuo adelante, llegando al quirófano, el cual era el que se estaba incendiando.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grita ella mientras escuchaba los gritos de los bebes retorciéndose en el fuego ahogados por el sonido de la alarma de incendios. La enfermera corre hasta un extintor, y estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando.

-siempre quise probar la carne de un poni recién nacido- se escucha una voz siniestra e infantil tras de la enfermera, esta voltea y antes de que pudiera ver lo que estaba tras de ella, unas largas garras la atraviesan y la parten en dos.

No mucho tiempo después llegan más ponis, los cuales se mostraron bastante exaltados y alterados al ver a docenas de bebes incendiándose, rápidamente toman los extintores y corren hasta las cunas, empezando a apagar las que se encontraban en la entrada de una por una.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!-

-¡RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!-

-¡¿Por qué los rociadores no se encendieron?!-

-¡¿Dónde hay más extintores?!-

-¡DEPRISA, SALVEN A LOS BEBÉS!-

Los ponis rápidamente intentan apagar el incendio, pero de repente uno de los ponis que estaba a punto de apagar una más de las cunas es atravesado por lo que al principio parecía ser una lanza roja, el poni cae y sobre de él se posa una pequeña criatura roja, los ponis se exaltan ante esta criatura, una bestia delgada, no más grande que un poni, con largas garras como cuchillos de carnicero, una larga cola de serpiente que terminaba en un aguijón tipo punta de flecha, y en su cabeza se mostraban un pequeño cuerno deforme de unicornio, dos ojos negros y lo que más resaltaba era una larga boca repleta de cientos y cientos de dientes curveados y afilados.

-¡POR QUE INTERRUMPEN MI COMIDA!- grita la criatura con un tono de voz bastante severo, luego dio un imponente y agudo rugido, el cual ensordecería a los ponis, que incluso les llego a sangrar los oídos, y antes de que los ponis hicieran algo, la bestia arremete contra ellos y empieza a abrirles el estómago y decapitarlos usando sus largas garras y cola con aguijón, los ponis dan fuertes gritos mientras la bestia los despedazaba uno a uno, una vez que termino con todos, la bestia regresa a las cunas y toma uno de los cuerpos carbonizados de los bebés y empieza a comérselo a puras mordidas como si este fuera un sandwich, mientras el bebé aun sin cabeza seguía retorciéndose un poco, y seguía con los demás- no sé por qué… pero ahora si tengo mucha abre- murmura mientras ve el resto de los bebes agonizantes en llamas y una espesa marea de baba se genera en su boca.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un grupo de ponis bastante asustados, los cuales no sabían si entrar o no al pasillo en llamas.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no entran a apagar el incendio?!- exclama un guardia que va llegando.

-cre… creemos que hay algún animal hay dentro…- murmura uno de los ponis con miedo.

-¡malditos cobardes! ¡No podemos dejar las cosas así!- dice el guardia con rabia mientras este se adentraba al pasillo en llamas junto a su grupo de guardias, al llegar ven varios cuerpos de ponis destazados, pero para sus sorpresa, ningún cuerpo de bebe en las cunas, solo sangre y nada más entre las sabanas.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!-

-uf, jeje, ya estoy satisfecha ¿quieren jugar con migo?- se escucha una voz inocente tras de ellos, estos voltean y no ven nada, de repente algo toma a uno de ellos y lo arrastra por los ductos de ventilación.

-¡todos! ¡Fórmense!- ordena el oficial de mayor rango entre el grupo.

-¡¿pero que se supone que haremos contra esa cosa?!- pregunta uno de los ponis ya bastante exaltado y asustado, de repente algo aparece de entre el techo y solo con sus garras decapita al poni. Todos los guardias disparan contra la criatura, esta recibe algunos impactos, pero rápidamente se trepa en el techo y empieza a arremeter contra todos los ponis, entre los ataques de la bestia y los disparos de los guardias barios cayeron rápidamente, pero también lograban acertarle varios golpes letales a la criatura, uno incluso logro arrancarle un brazo a la bestia, y otro más su cola de un solo disparo con su potente rayo.

-¡DEPRISA! ¡TENEMOS QUE DERRIBARLA! ¡MATEN A ESA COSA!-

Todos los ponis disparan contra la criatura despedazándola con cada disparo, al final mueren la mayor parte de los guardias reales, pero aún quedaban algunos cuando terminaron de despedazar a la criatura, dejándola solamente una parte del torso, y la cabeza, respirando con dificultad. Los guardias rodean lo que queda de la aparentemente agonizante criatura y la rodean para darle el golpe final.

-no sabemos lo que eres ¡pero ahora morirás abominación del demonio!-

La criatura sonríe macabramente mostrando sus largos dientes y dice con algo de dificultad- ¡No! ¡Ustedes serán los que morirán!-

De repente algo atraviesa a uno de los guardias, era la cola de la criatura que hacía poco fue arrancada, todos quedan conmocionados y antes de que pudieran reaccionar una garra atraviesa a otro y una serie de trozos de carne empiezan a caer sobre el resto, introduciéndose en sus cuerpos y despedazándolos por dentro, dándoles una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Una vez que todos estaban muertos, la criatura se arrastra por el pasillo tras de ella la siguen sus trozos de carne, los cuales poco a poco se incorporan en su cuerpo, permitiéndole reconstruirse, y luego de un periodo muy corto estar completa, la criatura se encoje y lentamente retoma su forma de potrilla, la cual se mostraba bastante alegre ante lo acontecido.

-¿Penny?- se escucha.

-¡Papi!- dice la potrilla con gran alegría mientras volteaba y veía a Carnage acompañado por Death Smiles. La poni rosada corre y brinca en los brazos de su padre, Carnage se mostraba bastante impactado ante lo acontecido, al ver el incendio y sobretodo la cantidad de cadáveres que solo su hija fue capaz de efectuar ella sola.

-como te dije, es momento de dejar los juegos de niños- dice Death Smiles con una sonrisa- ¿no es verdad? Penny-


	32. Chapter 32

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 32. Bebé en camino.

Era de tarde en Ponyville, Twilight se encontraba como es de costumbre, estudiando en un balcón de su castillo, más como un ligero y sano pasatiempo que por la necesidad de encontrar alguna información en específico, Twilight se encontraba bastante relajada, ya hacia tanto que no se sentía así, tanto estrés en su vida le habían hecho que se olvidase de aquellos pequeños placeres que ella gozaba desde que era una niña. Todo parecía perfecto, estaban a mediados de primavera, las aves cantaban, y faltaría poco para que llegase el atardecer, el cual tenía la intención de apreciarlo cuando llegase el momento.

De repente Twilight siente algo de nauseas, por un momento esta pensaba en dejarlo pasar, pero de repente esta sintió ganas de vomitar, para lo que rápidamente corre al baño más cercano y vomita dentro del retrete.

-¡Por Celestia! ¿Pero que fue eso?- murmura ella algo agitada y asqueada. Twilight se queda posada junto al retrete algo pensativa por un rato- mmmmm ¿acaso estoy...? ¡No! Jeje no, quizás comí algo en mal estado…. Pero…. ¿Qué me habrá hecho daño?- piensa ella con bastante seriedad, luego de estar un rato más junto al retrete, esta decide levantarse y regresar al balcón para ver el atardecer.

-jeje, no fue nada, me tomare una pastilla para las náuseas, y me sentiré mejor- se decía ella a si misma mientras estaba a punto de llegar al balcón

Pero de repente esta regresa corriendo al baño es entonces que vuelve a vomitar repetidamente, y se queda pegada en el retrete por un largo rato, una vez que ella cree que se le pasaron las náuseas, esta algo asombrada y exaltada corre por su bolso y se dirige rápidamente a la salida, pero antes de llegar, entran su esposo Bast junto a su hija menor Starlight y Spike.

-¡¿Por qué tanta prisa Twilight?!- Exclama Spike, pues cuando estaban a punto de chocar, ella estaba a punto de caer encima del dragón, pero por suerte para este, Twilight logro detenerse.

-¿Twilight? ¿Qué te pasa mi vida?- pregunta Bast algo extrañado por lo exaltada que se veía la yegua.

-¿mami te pasa algo?- pregunta Starlight algo confusa.

-¡No! Em… se me olvido comprar algo…- explica ella algo nerviosa.

-¿no puedes comprarlo mañana temprano? Ya es de noche mi vida-

-¡jeje, no se preocupen, la farmacia no cierra hasta las 10:00!- exclama Twilight mientras estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

-¿Lúthien está bien? Si quieres yo puedo ir a comprarlo- dice Bast algo preocupado.

-¡no es para Lúthien, es para mí!- exclama Twilight mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad del castillo dejando atrás a su confundida familia.

-está bien…. Pero…. – murmura Bast mientras la veía alejarse- ¡¿Qué?!- exclama algo exaltado al por fin creer entender lo que estaba pasando.

-papi… ¿Qué le pasa a mami?- murmura Starlight algo preocupada.

-eh… no…. No estoy muy seguro cariño….- murmura Bast algo pensativo- pero si es lo que creo, parece que todo está bien….-piensa el con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, la película que fuimos a ver estuvo muy buena jeje- dice Spike.

-¡Sí! ¡Fue lo más épico que vi en mi vida!- exclama Starlight emocionada.

-¡no me espere ese final! Estuvo ¡WOW!-

-¡casi llore cuando estuvieron a punto de matarla, pero de repente llega esa cosa y la salva!-

-¡la mejor parte es cuando ambos pelean juntos para derrotar a ese demonio!-

-¡Siiiiii!-

-¡Épico!-

Exclaman ambos aun emocionados por la película que recién acabaron de ver.

-¡era tan hermosa! ¡Todo en esta película fue tan hermoso!- murmura Spike entre lágrimas.

-si fue buena- murmura Bast, quien no se mostraba tan emocionado por la cinta que vieron, y en eso ambos lo miran con desprecio y con cara de ¿Cómo que solo buena? Antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo contra Bast, Spike escupe una llamarada y aparece una carta de Celestia.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Starlight algo curiosa.

-no lo sé….- dice Spike ya a punto de leer el pergamino, pero de repente se escuchan las tripas de Starlight.

-oh jeje ¿Qué hay de comer?- pregunta ella un poco apenada.

-Bueno pues yo iba a cocinar…. ¡demonios! ¡con todo esto de la película se me olvido! Se hace tarde para preparar la cena- Exclama Spike y sale corriendo directo a la cocina.

Bast toma el pergamino y lo lee- no… no puede ser….- murmura el algo impactado.

-¿Qué es papi?- pregunta su hija con curiosidad y algo de intriga.

-¡No! No es nada…. Em… ¡es privado para tu madre!- explica Bast algo nervioso.

-pero….- dice Starlight.

-¡Starlight ¿no quieres ayudarme con la cena?! ¡Necesito un par de cascos extras!- se escucha la vos de Spike desde la cocina.

-¡en un momento!- exclama ella- ¿Qué dice la carta?-

-em bueno…- murmura Bast nervioso, sintiéndose acorralado por su hija.

-¡si me ayudas dejare que lamas la cuchara del molde!-

-¡AHÍ VOY!- exclama Starlight mientras salía corriendo a la cocina a toda velocidad.

Bast da un largo suspiro, y rápidamente sube a su habitación en donde esconde el pergamino de Spike, con la intención de mostrárselo a Twilight cuando Starlight se halla dormido.

-no puede ser... ¡los reportes que me entregaron en la tarde!- exclama el unicornio mientras corría a su oficina.

Al poco tiempo llega Twilight, entrando a la casa un tanto sigilosa, cargando consigo una bolsa en donde únicamente contenía una cajita muy especial- bien parece que no están por aquí….- murmura ella mientras estaba a punto de salir corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Twilight!- se escucha y la princesa se exalta.

-¿QUÉ?- exclama ella algo alterada mientras ocultaba la bolsa detrás de ella.

-em…. Solo te iba a decir…. Que…. La cena estará lista en media hora más….- murmura Spike algo sorprendido.

-oh… ejem…. Está bien Spike… no importa….- responde ella algo nerviosa.

-está bien…..- exclama Spike algo intrigado y confuso mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Twilight corre rápidamente subiendo las escaleras, entrando a su habitación y luego entrando al pequeño baño privado que se encontraba dentro de este.

-¡Muy bien!- exclama ella bastante agitada mientras sacaba la cajita, revelando que se trataba de una prueba de embarazo casero, está la abre y saca las instrucciones, empezando a leerla- uj…. Tengo que orinar sobre….- exclama ella con algo de repulsión. Sigue leyendo las instrucciones, mientras al mismo tiempo se desidia si usarlo ahora o no, pues en cualquier momento la llamarían para ir a cenar, y esta se encontraba bastante emocionada por esto.

-no…. No…. No…. Creo que tengo que esperar un poco…. Además… no podre simular mi expresión en caso de que de…. – piensa ella algo apenada y ansiosa, esta mira la caja, pensando si usarlo ahora o no por un largo rato.

-¡al diablo! ¡Creo que la cena no estará lista hasta dentro de una hora jeje!- dice ella mientras estaba a punto de usarlo cuando.

-cariño ¿estas dentro?- se escucha, era Bast.

Twilight se exalta al escuchar su voz y rápidamente esconde la caja y el aparato dentro del gabinete de medicamentos, para asegurarse de que Bast no lo vea por casualidad, lo guarda dentro de su caja semi- vacía de pañuelos, junto al instructivo, y la caja al no caber dentro, la aplasta y la esconde entre los papeles del cesto de basura.

-¿Cariño?-

-¡un momento! ¡¿NO PUEDE UNO HACER SUS NECESIDADES EN PAZ SIN QUE ALGUIEN LA MOLESTE?!- exclama Twilight con algo de rabia y repulsión mientras guardaba las cosas.

-per… perdona.. es solo que quería hablar de algo importante… quería hablarlo después de la cena.. pero pensándolo mejor creo que es mejor que te diga ahora- dice Bast un tanto serio.

-¿lo que sea no puede esperar un poco?- suspira Twilight mientras se lavaba los cascos obsesivamente, pues había metido sus cascos en el cesto de papeles sucios, y no podía dejar de sacarse la idea de que ahora estaba contaminada por heces fecales.

-bueno…. Quizás pero…. – dice Bast algo preocupado.

-dame un minuto….- exclama Twilight con seriedad.

-es… está bien…- suspira Bast, es entonces que entra Spike a la habitación.

-oh disculpen… em… la cena esta lista- dice el dragón.

-si está bien….- responde Bast suspirando,

-quería ver si me ayudabas con lo de...-

-oh sí, claro Spike, solo danos un momento- responde Bast, es entonces que Spike se va, y Bast se queda bastante serio- sabes que…. Mejor te lo cuento después de la cena…. Te espero abajo-

-si está bien- responde Twilight desde el baño con bastante seriedad.

Twilight sale poco tiempo después del baño, y mientras se dirigía al comedor, esta intentaba contener su emoción- tranquila… ni si quiera sabes aun si estas embarazada ¡pero pronto lo sabré! ¡No! ¡No! Debes mantenerla compostura, actúa normal ¡hay pero no puedo!... tranquila… tranquila, actúa normal, solo actúa normal- pensaba Twilight mientras caminaba hasta el gran comedor, donde esperaba encontrar a su familia comiendo.

-hola… em… ¿Dónde están Bast y Spike?- dice Twilight al solo encontrarse con su hija menor.

-fueron a ayudarle a Lúthien a bajar- murmura Starlight mientras no despegaba su mirada de los pastelillos que ellos mismos habían preparados- ¡huelen deliciosos! ¡ya no aguanto más!- pensaba ella mientras miraba los pastelillos con deseo y una marea de baba brotándole de su boca.

\- creo que iré a ayudarlos….- dice Twilight mientras salía de la cocina y regresaba a las escaleras que daban con la habitación de Lúthien, encontrándose con Bast y Spike ya a punto de llegar.

-oh…. Perdonen… estaba a punto de…- dice Twilight algo apenada al ver a estos dos exhaustos.

-no… no es nada- dice Spike muy agitado.

-la verdad… no tenían que hacer esto…- murmura Lúthien muy apenada- yo pude haber bajado sola-

-¿en tu silla de ruedas y embarazada? No, no, no, no, cariño, pero claro que no- dice Twilight.

-si me dejan usar mi magia yo puedo fácilmente levitar con todo y mi silla y bajar con mayor facilidad- reclama Lúthien.

-eso lo harás cuando no cargues en tu vientre a 3 bebes que nacerán dentro de poco- dice Twilight con severidad.

-madre… yo puedo… no soy tan inútil- suspira Lúthien.

-lo se… pero… entiende…. Dentro de solo un par de días más se te someterá a la cesaría… en cualquier momento se te puede romper la fuente… es muy peligroso para ti y para ellos que intentes cosas peligrosas como esta- explica Twilight con un tono más suave y comprensivo.

-está bien madre- suspira Lúthien-pudieron llevarme la cena a la cama… igual que el desayuno-

-¡somos familia! ¡Todos cenaremos juntos todas las noches!- responde Twilight.

-es… está bien madre… como digas- suspira la princesa.

-ven vamos a cenar- dice Twilight mientras tomaba la silla de ruedas y se llevaba a su hija.

-¡ustedes vallan! ¡Nosotros!- dice Bast mientras él y Spike caían de puro sentón en las escaleras y reposaban.

-¿Por qué no construyeron la rampa sobre las escaleras?- murmura Spike.

-por qué una rampa de ese tamaño y con esa inclinación sería más perjudicial que otra cosa, en especial por que ahora tendremos otra vez a niños jugando de un lado para otro- explica Bast.

-¿y qué hay del ascensor?-

-estaba a punto de construirse, pero Twilight noto que había muchos elementos peligrosos para los niños…. Así que se retiró todo

-Lúthien no puede seguir así-

-lo sé...-

-¿Por qué no esperamos a Twilight para que nos ayudara?-

-ella está muy… como decirlo….-

-¿irritable?-

-iba a decir voluble, como sea, cambia de actitud muy de repente-

-lo eh notado ¿acaso será?-

-no lo creo… pero me temo que esto apenas comienza- dice Bast- no podemos molestarla cuando esta así de irritable ¿lo sabes no?-

-¡lo sé! Pero… ¡Nosotros no podemos seguir así!- exclama Spike- tener que bajar y subir a Lúthien cuando ella no está… o se encuentra de malas… ¿Qué pasara si tiene que ir de nuevo a Canterlot y nos deja solos?-

-me temo que…-

-¡no me digas que esa carta era una especie de llamado!- exclama Spike nervioso.

-probablemente-

-¡No! Aj… ¿no podemos dejar a Lúthy encerrada en su habitación hasta que?-

-¡No!- responde Bast de forma severa.

-¡era solo una idea! Em… pero ¿no puedes hacer tu el hechizo de levitación?-

-Twilight me lo tiene absolutamente prohibido, dice que no tengo la misma estabilidad que ella tiene-

-creo que ella exagera… tú también eres talentoso con la magia- murmura Spike.

-lo se… pero aj…. No se puede discutir con ella…. No te preocupes…. ya está por terminarse la construcción de la otra habitación en la planta de abajo donde Lúthien dormirá junto a sus bebes-

-¿y cuánto le falta?-

-como un mes más… Twilight también quiere que se decore la habitación y que se aseguren de que cada detalle sea seguro para Lúthien y los bebes-

-si Twilight regresa a Canterlot o el imperio de Cristal creo que moriré antes-

-¡yo también!- exclama Bast mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Spike y Bast se quedan recostados un rato, cuando en eso la joven Starlight se pone frente a ellos mirándolos con una expresión de extrañeza.

-ejem… mamá dijo que no podemos empezar a comer si no vienen- murmura ella de mala gana.

-oh… jeje, hay vamos- dice Bast con una ligera sonrisa.

Bast y Spike, aun adoloridos se levantan y encaminan hasta el comedor, donde ya se encontraba Twilight y Lúthien sentadas.

-disculpen la tardanza… em…. Solamente estábamos….- dice Bast pensativo.

\- revisando las escaleras jeje- termina de decir Spike con una risita nerviosa.

-si jeje-

-ya vamos a cenar entonces- suspira Twilight.

Luego de la cena, llegaba el momento de ayudar a Lúthien a subir las escaleras nuevamente, pero esta vez Twilight les ayudaría, ella usando su magia envuelve la silla de su hija y la levita poco a poco, y así únicamente Spike y Bast solamente tenían que direccionara la silla, caminando con sumo cuidado, movían la silla por las escaleras.

-¡cuidado!- exclama Twilight de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?- exclama Bast.

-¡no ven que se están inclinando dos milímetros! ¡Si siguen así podrían impactar contra el barandal y caer!- explica Twilight muy alterada.

-em…. ¿No crees que?- murmura Spike.

-ejem…. Sigamos Spike- murmura Bast y continúan subiendo a Lúthien por las escaleras, hasta que nuevamente.

-¡cuidado, cuidado!-

-¡¿ahora qué?!-

-¡Spike tus pies están demasiado juntos, podrás tropezar y llevarte con tigo a Lúthien!-

-em…. –

-¡ENDEREZA ESAS PATAS!- grita Twilight.

-madre…. Creo que exageras un poquito…- murmura Lúthien- estoy bien… no necesito que seas….-

-oh mi cielo, no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos a tu habitación- dice Twilight con toda calma, y de repente- ¡Bast sujétala bien! ¡Spike mira al frente! ¡Bast ten cuidado con ese escalón casi tropiezas! ¡Spike endereza tus piernas pero no las mires, mira al frente! ¡Cuidado, cuidado!-

Y así se estuvo todo el trayecto antes de que por fin llegaran a él piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Lúthien. Bast y Spike la bajan con sumo cuidado, y una vez que la silla de ruedas está en el suelo- ¡gracias!- exclama Twilight mientras empujaba la silla de su hija y la llevaba a su habitación y Bast y Spike se le quedan mirando.

-y es por eso que preferí que nosotros bajáramos solos la silla de ruedas- murmura Bast mientras mira como Twilight se llevaba a su hija muy contenta hasta su habitación.

-aja… ahora entiendo perfectamente- murmura Spike mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja, sin que ellos se percataran, se encontraba la pequeña Starlight mirando como Twilight llevaba a Lúthien hasta su habitación, con ojos envidiosos y tristes.

Twilight entra con su hija a su habitación, la cual desde que ella está en silla de ruedas se amplió para que la princesa pudiera moverse dentro sin tanto problema, aunque Twilight siempre ha preferido que esta se quedase acostada.

-muy bien ahora…. Déjame….- dice Twilight mientras colocaba la silla junto a la cama y estaba a punto de cargar a su hija hasta el colchón.

-madre por favor… yo puedo sola….- reclama Lúthien.

-lo sé pero…. Preferiría hacerlo yo….-

-¿Por qué madre?- reclama algo fastidiada.

-por favor entiende hija... estuviste lejos de mi mucho tiempo cariño…- murmura Twilight con tristeza- no estuve hay con tigo cuando me necesitabas….-

-madre…. Ya no soy una niña…-

-¡pero sigues siendo muy delicada!-

-bueno… pero…. Sé que yo puedo valerme por mi misma-

-sé que quieres independencia pero… mírate… ¡solo mírate!-

-aun así… no significa que no pueda…. Madre… sé que te preocupas mucho por mi… pero tengo 18 años… soy ya una yegua adulta…. No puedes seguirme tratando con un bebé-

-para mí siempre serás mi bebé- murmura Twilight con algo de tristeza.

-si… soy tú hija… siempre lo seré… pero debes dejarme….-

-¡No! ¡Estuve lejos de ti por 3 años! ¡No quiero que…. !-

Madre… ¡Mamá! Por favor…. Cálmate… no… no es para tanto…. – dice Lúthien al notar como su madre estaba a un paso de llorar- madre…. No quiero pelear…. Te amo-

-yo también… mi niña….- dice Twilight mientras le daba un largo abrazo a su hija, y de paso ayudándola a recostarse en la cama, acomodándola con cuidado, luego esta se separa y se queda mirando el vientre de Lúthien.

-adelante…. Sé que quieres hacerlo- murmura Lúthien, y en eso Twilight coloca con cuidado su casco sobre el inmenso vientre de su hija, acariciándolo con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, es entonces que esta siente algunas pataditas.

-las… ¿las sentiste?- exclama Twilight algo emocionada.

-siempre….- responde Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa mientras esta colocaba su casco sobre el casco de Twilight que acariciaba su vientre- nunca eh podido sentir dolor…. Son muy pocas las cosas que logro sentir o detectar de mi cuerpo…. Y esto… esto es algo que no puedo describir, sentir que hay algo vivo dentro de mí…. Tres criaturitas que poco a poco crecen… el sentir sus pataditas... me hacen sentir impaciencia por ya querer verlos entre mis cascos… mis hijos, mis bebés-

-si… te entiendo hija…- dice Twilight mientras ella misma acariciaba su vientre- y espero que lo que creo sea real y no una simple pero alegre ilusión- piensa ella con bastante ilusión y alegría.

-falta muy poco….- exclama Lúthien.

-si jeje…. Muy poco hija-

-no se… me siento… emocionada… pero también muy… nerviosa…-

-es natural hija mía, es muy normal no te preocupes, sé que ahora tienes algunas dudas, pero cuando ellos nazcan, y estén en tus cascos… sé que sabrás que hacer- explica Twilight con un tono suave y sincero mientras acariciaba la crin de su hija.

-gracias madre…-

-¿Por qué?-

-no… em… por nada….-

-je… bueno… mañana descansa cariño, mañana te llevare al hospital, recuerda que en tres días más será tu cesaría-

-¿tengo que ir? ¿No pueden mejor llevarme el día de la cesaría?- exclama Lúthien algo incómoda, quien no quería pasarse el restos de sus días de espera encerrada en una habitación de hospital.

-hija, ya hablamos de esto, de hecho, ya te deje descansar mucho en casa, ahora tienes que ir al hospital-

-pero… ¿Por qué?-

-tienen que hacerte exámenes y estudios, quien sabe que es lo que pase, no queremos arriesgarnos…. Hija, por favor, no discutas más, entiende que es por tu bien y el de tus bebés-

-si… lo se…. Entiendo madre…. Está bien- suspira Lúthien.

-bueno...- dice Twilight mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hija- descansa mi cielo-

-buenas noche mamá- murmura suavemente Lúthien mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas.

Twilight sale de la habitación y estaba a punto de apagar la luz, pero en eso está da un último vistazo a su hija- buenas noches hija- dice mientras apagaba las luces y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Luego de esto, Twilight da un último vistazo en la habitación de su hija menor, la cual ya se encontraba recostada en la cama, con las luces apagadas, para lo que Twilight asumió que está ya se encontraba dormida, pero la verdad era muy diferente, pues la potrilla aún se encontraba despierta, con una expresión bastante inexpresiva intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar, pues ella no podía soportar el que su madre este tanto tiempo con Lúthien, y aunque ya no han vuelto a pelear, esto es más porque Starlight no quería hacer sufrir a su madre aún más de lo que ya ha sufrido estos años, sentía cierto resentimiento hacia su hermana, pero su amor por su madre la hacían pensarlo dos veces antes de intentar algo. Ahora no podía más que dejar las cosas como están, su madre es feliz así, pero ella no, ella se siente sola, ni la amistad de todos los potrillos de Ponyville compensa el cariño que ella anhelaba sentir por parte de su madre. Starlight cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Finalmente Twilight entra a su habitación, Bast estaba a punto de charlar con ella, pero Twilight rápidamente se metió al baño dejando al unicornio solo con la boca abierta al no poder ni siquiera articular una sola palabra.

Rápidamente Twilight saca de entre su caja de pañuelos la prueba de embarazo y las instrucciones, está nuevamente revisa el instructivo, para asegurarse de no equivocarse en nada, se encontraba muy nerviosa, y también muy ansiosa por esto, luego de seguir cada paso al pie de la letra, solo tenía que esperar a que la prueba hiciera efecto. Cada segundo era eterno para ella, no podía contener la gran emoción que sentía, pero sabía que tenía que mantener la compostura, pasan 4 minutos, y para Twilight esto fueron horas, era tal su impaciencia que empezó a releer las instrucciones una y otra vez.

-tardara 5 minutos en dar el resultado- dice ella muy pensativa- había uno que decía que solo le tomaría un minuto, pero me dijeron que es más probable que dé resultados equivocados- murmura ella algo impaciente.

-¿cariño te sientes bien? ¿Acaso te enfermaste del estómago otra vez?- se escucha era Bast.

-¡No entres! ¡No!-

-cariño… jeje, no tienes nada que no haya visto-

-¡NO ENTRES O HARE QUE TU SOLO AYUDES A LÚTHIEN A SUBIR Y BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS!-

Es entonces que Bast deja de molestarla, Twilight mira su prueba y no nota ningún cambio- pero… ya pasaron más de 5 minutos- murmura ella algo decepcionada y triste -bueno…. Supongo que será en otro momento…. Después de todo… no falta mucho para que sea abuela- suspira ella mientras se levantaba y tomaba su cepillo de dientes y un poco de pasta dental.

-que lastima... hubiese sido lindo... pero bueno... pronto vendrán los hijos de mi niña jeje-

Una vez ella termino de lavarse los dientes, estaba a punto de salir, pero en eso recuerda de que dejo la prueba sobre el asiento del baño, por lo que regresa y lo toma ya para tirarlo en la basura, pero en eso está lo nota, dos líneas rojas estaban marcadas en el recuadro, rápidamente toma las instrucciones - ¡si aparece una línea roja significa que el resultado es negativo, pero si aparecen dos líneas, EL RESULTADO ES POSITIVO! ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA, ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- piensa ella con gran emoción ya apunto de gritar de la emoción, pero en eso esta misma se tapa la boca con sus cascos.

-¡no, no, no! ¿Pero que estoy haciendo?- se dice a sí misma- ¿les digo ahora, o después? los bebés de mi hija nacerán en tres días... Creo que esperare jeje….. ¡Sí! ¡Después del nacimiento se los hare saber! ¡SE SORPRENDERÁN MUCHO!- piensa ella con gran emoción-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-

Esta era la primera vez que Twilight se emocionaba tanto tras la noticia de un embarazo, siendo que su primer y segundo embarazo ella los consideraba errores (sobretodo el primero) aunque nunca tuvo el valor de contárselo a alguien, pues se avergonzaba a si misma de pensar eso, pues ella amaba a sus dos hijas, aun cuando nunca planeo tenerlas, este embarazo era el primero que ella en verdad deseaba que los resultados dieran positivo, el primero por el que ella estaba más que ansiosa desde el primer segundo de ser mamá, pues cuando nació Lúthien le tomo algunos días después del nacimiento de su hija el aceptarla como su hija y desarrollar cariño por ella. Con Starlight fue un poco más rápido el que ella aceptara y sintiera cariño por el bebé que se desarrollaba en su vientre, pero aun así, su primera impresión al enterarse era de negación y vergüenza, al repetir el mismo error por segunda vez en un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto, y aún más porque por aquellos entonces seguía tratando a su hija mayor como una bebé delicada (actualmente la trata así, pero es más por su estado bastante delicado al encontrarse embarazada y con las piernas paralizadas) que no se sentía lista para ser madre por segunda vez. Ahora las cosas eran un poco más diferentes, pese a que ha pasado por tanto últimamente, el que sus dos hijas regresaran a ella, y el hecho de que ahora tiene mucha más seguridad de sí misma a comparación a la que tenía cuando nació su primera hija la hacían desear aún más aquella sensación de tener una pequeña criaturita creciendo dentro de ella.

-¡Cálmate Twilight! ¡Cálmate! Uf… tranquila jeje, no querrás que todos se enteren ahora- piensa ella, Twilight se toma algunos minutos para poder calmar sus emociones, y ya cuando creer estar lista, sale del baño, llegando con su esposo el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama, con una expresión muy seria, rodeado de varios reportes que se encontraban a lo largo de la cama.

-¿Bast? ¿Te pasa algo cariño?- pregunta ella algo preocupada e inquieta.

-no hace mucho llego una carta de la princesa Celestia... - dice Bast mostrándosela a su esposa, Twilight la toma y la lee.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- exclama ella con inquietud y preocupación.

-en la tarde fui por unos documentos que se me fueron entregados… pero no los revise hasta ahora por que se me hacía tarde para acompañar a Starlight al cine… en los documentos también se anuncia el ataque del imperio de Cristal-

-¿cuantos murieron?- pregunta Twilight bastante intrigada y exaltada.

-según reportes…. Más de 40 niños murieron en la explosión y hay muchos más heridos… pero…. Aun no me llegan los reportes de los muertos en el incendio…. Pero tomando en cuenta donde se originó el incendio, supongo que no importara realmente cuantos fueron afectados… nada superara lo que se dio en el epicentro del desastre-

-¿Qué fue?-

-fue la sala de maternidad…. Murieron decenas de bebés recién nacidos- murmura Bast con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-¡no puede ser!-

-lo que se me entrego es confidencial… solamente yo lo sé por qué soy uno de los generales más importantes… por eso se me envió la información… pero es probable que las cosas hubiesen sido mucho peores.

-¡no puede ser! ¿y qué haremos?-

-de ser necesario obligare a que cada guardia de Ponyville proteja a Lúthien las 24 horas, no se sabe aún si el incendio y la explosión están conectados… pero… si es así… temo por nuestra hija y nuestros nietos, ambos atentados involucraron niños- exclama Bast con preocupación.

-entonces… ¿pondrás a cada guardia de Ponyville a cuidar de nuestra hija?- pregunta Twilight.

-también de ustedes- dice Bast con seriedad mientras le daba un beso en la boca a su esposa- no las perderé-

-Bast…. Sé que no me lo estás diciendo todo… hay algo que me estas ocultando ¿verdad?-

-se me convoco en el imperio, para que fuera a investigar ambos atentados- dice Bast con seriedad.

-entonces…- dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

-no te preocupes… no iré, no las dejare solas- exclama Bast con seriedad.

-pero…. Es un llamado de la princesa Celestia…. ¿no?-

-no me importa si se me quita el cargo… de echo… creo que sería mejor, así podría estar con ustedes-

-Bast….- murmura Twilight mientras se recargaba contra su pecho y este la abrasa.

-ustedes son mi mayor tesoro, tienen que estar seguras-

-lo se… pero en la carta de Celestia también dice que nos ofrece acilo en Canterlot-

-esa decisión, te la dejare a ti mi vida, ¿Dónde crees que Lúthien y ustedes estén mejor y a salvo?-

-no lo sé… pero…-

-yo iré a donde ustedes vallan- dice Bast con un tono suave pero al mismo tiempo que expresaba gran seguridad y confianza en Twilight.

Mientras tanto, adentrándose entre los pasillos del castillo se encontraba una yegua con intenciones nada buenas.

-jeje, no importa si aquí hay un lobo cerca, nadie es capaz de detectarme siempre y cuando guarde silencio, ni siquiera la misma Arwen Star jeje- murmura la yegua que poco a poco caminaba a paso lento pero seguro por los pasillos del castillo de la armonía, aun con los poderes sagrados de la luz presentes, a ella no le hacían ni cosquillas.

-¡es aquí! – piensa la yegua mientras mira una de las habitaciones del castillo, revelando entre su capucha su característico rostro de porcelana, esta no era ninguna otra más que Death Smiles, la yegua abre la puerta asomándose dentro de esta, y encontrando a su dueño durmiendo pacíficamente- como detesto hacer tareas muy simples y patéticas como esta, pero si soy yo la única que ella no puede detectar con facilidad jeje- murmura ella mientras hacía brillar su cuerno con un resplandor verde y disparaba un rayo sobre el propietario de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, sin que se percatasen del intruso, se encontraban Twilight y Bast recostados en su cama, con Twilight usando de almohada el pecho de Bast y este último acariciando su crin con cariño y delicadeza.

-pronto tendremos a tres bebés recorriendo estos pasillos ¿te imaginas?- murmura Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-si... lo sé, jeje, no creí que tendría que volver a cambiar pañales, pero…. Jeje, está bien, tu sabes lo mucho que me gustan los niños-

-si es así, tal vez después de que nazcan, nosotros podemos intentar tener otro bebé ¿no crees cariño?-

-je, todavía recuerdo lo que me dijiste aquel día… cuando me encerraron ejem…. Que tu querías tener otro hijo-

-aja-

-¿era verdad?- pregunta Bast algo inquieto.

-quizás- dice Twilight con un tono seductor mientras besaba con gran pasión a Bast y empezaba a acariciar su pecho.

-cuidar de 4 bebés… wow… ¿no se te hace mucho?-

-ya cuidaremos de 3, ¿Qué es un cuarto?- dice Twilight mientras sigue besando a Bast con gran pasión.

-cariño…. Starlight… está a solo dos puertas- murmura Bast algo inquieto mientras se separaba a su esposa de él.

-si…. perdona es solo que jeje- murmura Twilight un poco traviesa.

De repente se escucha un fuerte y desgarrador grito que helo la sangre de ambos.

-¡Lúthien!- exclaman ambos mientras saltaban de la cama y salían corriendo a toda prisa hasta la habitación de su hija mayor.

-¡Lúthien!- grita Bast mientras el junto a Twilight entran de golpe en la habitación de la joven princesa, al entrar notan que Lúthien se encontraba bastante agitada en su cama.

-¡cariño ¿qué paso?!- exclama Twilight con preocupación. Pero Lúthien no responde y en lugar de eso, esta se voltea en la cama e intenta caminar hasta la ventana, pero una de sus patas aún estaba adormecida por lo que esta tropieza y cae fuertemente, pero siguió arrastrándose hasta llegar a su ventana.

-¡Lúthien!- exclaman ambos padres mientras corrían contra ella e intentaban detenerla.

-¡Lúthien pero que haces! ¡el que ya sientas las piernas no significa que ya puedas caminar, no se te ha dado la terapia y además con tu embarazo estas arriesgándote a que tu columna se lastime a un más!- exclama Twilight con cólera- ¡¿no lo entiendes?! ¡Podrías Nunca Llegar A Caminar O Incluso Peor!-

-¡MADRE!- exclama Lúthien mientras colocaba sus cascos contras su vientre con fuerza y no dejaba de respirar agitadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡¿Se le rompió la fuente?!- pregunta Bast bastante exaltado.

-no… no lo creo… si se le hubiese roto la fuente no se habría dado cuenta si es que estaba dormida… no hay un charco…. No es eso… solo esta….- murmura Twilight mientras mira a su hija con preocupación- ¡Lúthien, Lúthien! ¡Cálmate! Shhh escúchame, tranquila, respira hondo, tranquila- le dice Twilight con un tono suave y tranquilizador al notar lo exaltada y agitada que se encontraba su hija, y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- pregunta Bast bastante preocupado.

-no estoy muy segura…-

-¿crees que debamos llevarla al medico?-

-yo creo que si mi cielo...-

-¡NO! ¡madre! ¡POR FAVOR!- exclama Lúthien alterada.

-shhhh, tranquila, tranquila, ya paso, tranquila, respira, respira, cálmate mi cielo, mami y papi están aquí con tigo- murmura Twilight, Lúthien le hace caso y respira hondo para tranquilizarse. Una vez que la noto más calmada Twilight le pregunta- ¿Qué es lo que paso?- es entonces que Lúthien rápidamente voltea a ver por la ventana, divisando Canterlot a lo lejos- hija… cálmate… todo está bien-

-¡No! ¡No está bien! ¡Tenemos que advertirles!- exclama Lúthien mientras no dejaba de colocar su casco contra su vientre.

-¡¿a quienes?! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-¡creo que tuve una visión! ¡También la tuve antes del incidente del lobo en Ponyville!- exclama Lúthien muy alterada.

-¿Qué viste?- dicen sus padres.

-vi… vi… una roca ¡una roca hecha de sangre! Y también…. ¡Vi a Canterlot…!- exclama Lúthien aun algo agitada, la princesa intenta tranquilizarse nuevamente, traba un poco de saliva y dice- estaba en llamas….-


	33. Chapter 33

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 33. Decisiones y familia.

Lúthien se encontraba muy alterada, fue muy difícil para sus padres poder calmarla, esta no dejaba de murmurar cosas sobre una piedra echa de sangre y también sobre la vida de la princesa Celestia en peligro así como de todos los que habitan el castillo. Lúthien se encontraba sentada sobre el sofá, mas por la fuerza, pues ella quería volar directo a Canterlot y contar todo lo que había visto.

Spike entra con una taza con te- muchas gracias Spike- dice Bast recibiendo la charola.

-hija por favor… bebe esto, te calmara- murmura Twilight con algo de preocupación mientras le entregaba a su hija una taza de té- tranquila, solo bébelo-

-¿no me creen verdad?- murmura Lúthien con pena y conmoción.

-hija… todo lo que nos cuentas… es muy probable que sea una pesadilla- dice Bast con seriedad.

-¡se lo que vi!- exclama la princesa embarazada, ya apunto de levantarse, pero sus padres se lo impiden y la obligan a sentarse.

-¡hija por favor quédate sentada! Por favor… toda esta conmoción no hace más que hacerles daño a tus bebés- murmura Twilight con gran preocupación.

-¡yo estoy bien! ¡Tenemos que ir a Canterlot ahora y advertirles!-

-hija por favor….- dice Twilight con preocupación mientras colocaba su casco en el vientre de su hija- estas muy alterada…. Por favor… cálmate-

-¡no lo hare hasta que me escuchen!-

-hija por favor, es obvio que tuviste una pesadilla- murmura Bast.

-¡NO FUE UN SUEÑO!- exclama Lúthien con gran cólera mientras dejaba caer la taza de te, y empezaba nuevamente a respirar agitadamente. Twilight no hacía más que mirar el vientre de su hija con gran temor y preocupación, al notar como este se perturbaba con la respiración acelerada y cólera de Lúthien.

-¡hija por favor cálmate un poco!- murmura Twilight con gran miedo.

-es que…. ¡¿Por qué no me creen?! Dicen que solo es un sueño…. Esa noche…. Supe que a Blu le pasaba algo…. ¡el rey no me creyó! ¡y cuando regrese a casa! Me…. Me entero de que…. Blu…. – exclama ella y termina murmurando con gran cólera y tristeza, y de ser posible habria entrado en llanto ante tanta cólera y agitación que ella experimentaba, pero sin embargo sus ojos siguieron completamente secos sin una sola lagrima presente.

-Spike …. Quiero que le escribas una carta a la princesa Celestia… cuéntale lo que Lúthien vio- dice Twilight con seriedad, para lo que Bast y Lúthien se muestran bastantes sorprendidos- dile también que el tesoro rojo está en peligro- le susurra ella al bebe dragón en el oído.

-¡Sí!- responde Spike y rápidamente toma un pergamino y comenzó a escribir el mensaje sobre el sueño de Lúthien -¡está listo!- exclama Spike.

-muy bien… envíala- suspira Twilight.

Spike escupe su fuego mágico sobre el pergamino y este prende en llamas, pero pasa algo que nadie se esperó, el pergamino en lugar de desintegrarse para luego reaparecer en presencia de la princesa Celestia para leerlo, el pergamino simplemente cayó al suelo, envuelto en llamas.

-¡Spike!-

-¡ya voy ya voy! ¡perdonen! no sé qué...- exclama este mientras pisoteaba el papel incendiándose una y otra vez hasta que finalmente el pequeño incendio se apagó- no estoy seguro de que es lo que paso…. –

-¡vuelve a intentarlo!- exclama Lúthien, quien estaba bastante ansiosa por que la noticia llegue a Celestia.

-¡Spike escribe otro pergamino rápido!- exclama Twilight. Spike escribe otra carta, pero esta vez intenta enviarla fuera del castillo, pero lastimosamente ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, lo intento varias veces más, pero el pergamino solo se prendía en llamas frente a ellos, pero no se enviaba.

-¡Spike inténtalo otra vez!- exclama Twilight ya bastante desesperada, cosa que empezó a preocupar bastante a Bast, pues ella parecía estar mucho más alterada que su hija, quien fue la que tuvo la pesadilla.

-¡no sé qué es lo que me pasa! ¡No puedo enviar las cartas!- Exclama Spike confundido y un poco nervioso.

-¡no puede ser!-

-quizá podamos enviarla usando la estación de correo normal- comenta Bast.

-¡no es lo suficientemente rápido y el tiempo corre!- exclama Twilight ya bastante alterada. Ante esto Bast se muestra más serio y preocupado, no por su hijastra, si no por su esposa, pues sabía que había algo que ella no le contaba.

-Spike…. ¿puedes vigilar a Lúthien? – pregunta Bast algo serio.

-si… claro- responde él.

-Twilight, ven con migo- dice Bast mientras se llevaba a su esposa, entrando a su habitación para hablar en privado.

-esto no está bien… me preocupa mucho- murmura Bast con preocupación.

-LO SE… ¡tenemos que hacer algo pronto!- exclama Twilight con exaltación.

-me refiero a ti ¿Qué te pasa cariño? Hacia tanto que no te veía así de…. Me preocupas-

-oh Bast... jeje no sé de qué me hablas- exclama Twilight algo nerviosa, pero su esposo no hacía más que mirarla con una mirada severa- ¡es que….¡ (Suspiro) quizás debí haberte lo contado hace mucho- murmura ella con inseguridad y miedo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-es…. es complicado… no sé si me entiendas… es… es….-

-cariño... todo lo que salga de tus hermosos labios, yo lo creeré, no importa que tan retorcido suene, siempre que tú lo digas con seguridad de ti misma- dice Bast con un tono sincero y seguro que tranquilizo un poco a Twilight.

-está bien- suspira Twilight- te lo contare…. normalmente…. Todo lo que ella conto me parecería absurdo…. No hay forma de que pueda saber lo que pasara en el futuro, con excepción de un pequeño incidente cuando ella era niña… este poder parecía solo una fantasía de ella cuando era potrilla- divaga Twilight.

-¿pero?-

-pero…. Describió perfectamente a la gema sangrienta-

-la…. ¿la gema sangrienta?- pregunta Bast.

-hace 18 años, precisamente cuando nació mi niña…. Las princesas Celestia y Luna encontraron una piedra tras el incidente del imperio de cristal, la cual se alimentaba de la sangre de todos los seres vivos que eran mutilados frente a ella…. Esa gema era la causa de todo… sus poderes oscuros eran enormes, y aparentemente crecían conforme adsorbía más sangre…. Ahora esa gema, se encuentra resguardada en Canterlot-

-pero… si esa jema o lo que sea… era el producto de tanto mal… ¿Por qué no intentaron destruirla?- pregunta Bast algo intrigado.

-lo intentamos…. Es… es por eso que… tuve esas recaídas…. Es por eso que Lúthien nació semanas antes, es por eso que ellos me secuestraron… la gema… aparentemente….. Fueron por mí... para de algún modo ligar la gema con mi vida, y así asegurar su existencia… ósea... si la gema es destruida…. Yo moriré-

-¡no puede ser! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Twilight! ¡Soy tu esposo! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?-

-la gema era demasiado peligrosa para que se revelara su existencia, hasta donde se… ni siquiera los del consejo saben de ella…. Creímos… que cuando Discord inundo las catacumbas del imperio… nadie más buscaría la gema pero…. Si Lúthien… tiene razón–

-¡Twilight!- exclama Bast mientras la miraba con preocupación a los ojos y tomaba su casco.

-Lúthien… ella era solo un bebé recién nacida cuando encontramos y ocultamos la gema… no había forma de que supiese de ella… no sé cómo…. Pero…. Nunca la vi tan segura de algo-

-sig.… significa que….-

-esa piedra debió destruirse hace muchos años-

-¡No! ¡No digas eso!-

-se buscaron otros métodos… pero… la gema no puede ser destruida… sin que esto signifique mi muerte-

-¡No!-

-¡no digas tonterías! ¡tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida! ¡De joven…. Nunca…..!- exclama Bast con cólera.

-ahora eso no importa ya… lo que importa es que la princesa Celestia sepa de esto…. Pero sin el fuego mágico de Spike…. ¡estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Tenemos que enviar a alguien a avisarle!-

-yo iré entonces- exclama Bast con seriedad.

-Bast… no... po... podemos enviar a cualquiera…. Tu eres un unicornio…. No puedes….-

-iré con dos de mis mejores guardias pegasos…. Esta información… no podemos confiársela a cualquiera… ¡no cuando es tu vida la que está en juego!- exclama Bast con cólera mientras mira a su esposa con seriedad, y lentamente este junta sus labios contra los de ella, ambos se besan apasionadamente- te amo Twilight, intentaste salvarme la vida una vez, es momento de que yo te corresponda el favor-

-¡Bast por favor no!-

-tengo que hacerlo por ti cariño- dice el mientras acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza y suavidad.

-pe... Pero... Bast tu… -

-por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo- murmura el con un tono romántico y sincero-por ti iría hasta el mismo infierno a rescatarte-

Bast se retira, dirigiéndose a la estación de los guardias, donde seleccionaría a los que lo llevarían a Canterlot. No tardó mucho en que Bast reuniera a dos de sus guardias más rápidos y partieran de prisa a Canterlot, Bast estaba a punto de abordar la carroza cuando en eso este ve a Twilight corriendo hasta con él.

-¡no vallas, no me importa, envía a alguien más!- exclama ella muy alterada.

-cariño... ya te dije por que no puedo enviar a alguien más-

-¡pero no puedes ir! ¡Casi te perdí una vez! ¡No quiero que te arriesgues de nuevo!-

-cariño… solo yo puedo ir, no podemos enviar a Spike o Lúthien-

-¡estoy embarazada! ¡Por favor no me dejes!-

-cariño… si eso es verdad…- murmura Bast con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡es verdad! ¡Quédate con migo!-

-si es verdad... Significa que... me acabas de dar otro motivo para ir yo mismo- dice Bast con un tono serio pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

-¡Bast!- exclama Twilight pero este la calla dándole un largo y apasionado beso.

-regresare pronto, lo prometo cariño- dice Bast con un tono tranquilizador, el cual hizo que por lo menos por unos instantes Twilight le creyera.

-si... está bien Bast si... si me... Prometes que vas a regresar- dice Twilight algo conmocionada.

-te lo prometo-

-si…. Regresa mi cielo.. Por... por nosotros- murmura ella.

-por ti- termina de decir Bast mientras se dirigía a la carroza y Twilight lo miraba como este se subía a carruaje y es entonces que este partía, Twilight se queda posada mirando como poco a poco el carruaje donde se encontraba su amado esposo se perdía en el cielo. Y aun cuando este ya no era visible, ella se quedó posada por un largo rato, suspirando y sin despegar su mirada de la gran ciudad capital a la que se encaminaba Bast.

En todo el camino Bast no despego su mirada del reino al que se dirigía, buscando alguna anomalía o factor que indique que algo estaba a punto de pasar, los detalles que Lúthien desvelo sobre su sueño fueron muy pocos, solo sabían que algo muy serio estaba a punto de pasar.

Luego de un par de horas de vuelo, Bast baja rápidamente de la carroza y corre directo hasta el gran salón donde se encontraba Celestia, entrando de súbito ante ella que estaba sentada en su trono, la primera impresión de Celestia fue de confusión y sorpresa, pero después de que este le contara todo lo sucedido, al principio esta dudo de lo que le contaba el unicornio con tanta exaltación, pero luego de que este le diera más detalles en donde se mencionaba que probablemente vendrán en busca de la gema que ella resguardaba Celestia le creyó totalmente, e incluso se inquietó bastante ante esto.

Celestia empezó a organizar sus fuerzas rápidamente, y mientras estos tomaban sus puestos, ella rápidamente fue por sus hijos y acompañada de Discord que la escoltaba, viajaron en carroza hasta la cabaña de Luna.

-¡madre que es lo que está pasando!- exclama Tara mientras bajaban de la carroza.

-se quedaran con su tía Luna, mami y papi estamos muy ocupados- explica Celestia.

-¡es algo muy malo verdad!- exclama Luck con miedo.

-no… no se preocupen, nos encargaremos de esto rápido- dice Celestia con un tono suave mientras abrazaba a sus hijos- ¡Discord fortalece el escudo lo más que puedas!-

-sí, no hay problema- responde Discord con seriedad.

Celestia se dirige a la casa y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando en eso esta nota que se encontraba abierta.

-¿Luna?- murmura ella mientras entraba en la cabaña, las luces estaban apagadas, y muchas cosas que antes decoraban la cabaña como libros y fotografías ya no se encontraban- ¡no puede ser!- exclama Celestia mientras entra a la sala, esta grita el nombre de su hermana pero nadie responde, entra a la habitación del bebé, pero no había nada, ni siquiera la cuna.

Celestia regresa a la sala bastante alterada y se encuentra con sus hijos, y nota que el pequeño Luck sostenía entre sus cascos un pedazo de papel.

-esto…. Estaba detrás de la puerta- murmura el potrillo mientras le entregaba la nota a su madre. Celestia empieza a leerla.

-hermana, lo siento, pero no podemos continuar aquí, hemos decidido que lo mejor para nosotros es irnos, y buscar nuestro lugar en otra parte, espero que lo entiendas y me perdones.

Lo siento mucho, antes de partir quería verte una vez más, pero por desgracia la única razón por la que no me despido correctamente de ti es porque sé que tú nunca me dejaras ir, y no quiero pelear por esto hermana, espero que no me odies por esto, pero no podía soportar más, sé que lo que paso en la gala fue completamente preparado por ti y Discord, ningún poni fue sincero esa noche sé que aún me culpan por las calamidades de los lobos, y no lo resisto más.

Quizás algún día regresemos, cuando Ender sea un anciano y mi hijo un semental, el tiempo es cruel, y sé que siempre estarás con migo en mi corazón, nuestro lazo es muy fuerte, y nunca se romperá, y espero que entiendas eso hermana.

Espero que no me odies y tampoco te culpes por esto, porque no es tu culpa, nunca lo fue. Si he de sentir la necesidad de decirte algo antes de partir, es gracias, gracias por siempre darme tu apoyo y amor… te amo.

Siempre tú hermanita, Luna.

-¡Luna!- murmura Celestia entre lágrimas.

-madre…. ¿A dónde fue la tía Luna?- pregunta Luck con inocencia y confusión.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Discord ¿Qué haremos?!- exclama Celestia alterada.

-¿quieres que valla a buscarla?-

-¡no hay tiempo! ¡Quédate con los niños!-

-¡No! ¡Tú quédate con ellos!- exclama Discord- yo soy más poderoso-

-¡Discord entiende tengo que regresar a comandar las tropas!-

-¡los niños no se pueden quedar solos!-

-ni siquiera sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos….-

-por eso tengo que ir yo, soy más poderoso y más carismático que tu mi vida-

-¡Discord esto no es un juego!-

-si las cosas son tan peligrosas como dices… no quiero que te pase nada cariño-

-¡tengo que comandar a las tropas, lo sabes muy bien!-

-lo se… pero también me necesitas y los niños no pueden quedarse solos aquí-

-si podemos- exclama Tara- yo cuidare de Luck- dice la princesa con seriedad, si bien no sabía que es lo que pasaba, entendía que era algo igual o más serio que lo del incidente de los lobos y que sus padres se preocupaban de su seguridad.

-solo tienes 10 años- comenta Discord.

-¡tengo 12!-exclama ella- ejem... sé que aun soy muy joven… pero también sé cuándo algo serio está pasando…. Sé que les preocupa nuestra seguridad…. Estaremos bien si nos quedamos aquí, yo cuidare de Luck no se preocupen-

Ambos padres se quedan viendo muy pensativos por un largo rato- Discord... puedes...-

-si tu regresas a Canterlot yo iré con tigo- murmura Discord.

-está bien… si prometen no salir de aquí, el escudo de su padre los protegerá de cualquier cosa- exclama Celestia.

-mi niña… desde muy pequeña siempre supe que eras muy especial, has madurado mucho- piensa Discord.

-tengan cuidado- dice Tara mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-no se preocupen por nosotros- murmura Celestia mientras salían de la cabaña. Ambos dejan a sus hijos, esperando que estén a salvo aquí y regresan inmediatamente a Canterlot, al llegar se encuentran con Bast mirándolos con seriedad e impaciencia.

-Discord quiero que crees un escudo sobre la ciudad, que sea lo más fuerte que puedas- exclama Celestia mientras bajaba de la carroza.

-un escudo sobre la ciudad… será un poco difícil, no lograre que sea tan poderoso como el que protege a nuestros hijos, es muy diferente crear un escudo sobre una pequeña cabaña, que sobre una ciudad entera- murmura Discord.

-solo inténtalo cariño- exclama Celestia algo inquieta.

-no dije que no lo haría- responde Discord mientras sacaba un pequeño recipiente con burbujas, y es entonces que este toma un montón de aire y sopla una inmensa burbuja que poco a poco cubre todo el reino. Discord desaparece y Celestia va con Bast.

-¿pasa algo soldado?- pregunta Celestia.

-le informo que mientras usted no se encontraba, todo se mantuvo en orden princesa- exclama Bast cual militar.

-muy bien- suspira Celestia.

-también vengo a avisarle que me retiro-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclama Celestia, cosa que sobresalto un poco al unicornio.

-em… tengo que regresar a casa mi princesa, le prometí a mi esposa que regresaría lo antes posible-

-¡No puedes irte, perdí a mi general, tú eres lo único que tengo para comandar mis tropas del perímetro!-

-mil disculpes, pero mi labor era solo informarle, y ahora tengo que regresar a casa- responde Bast- quizás es momento de ascender alguno de sus mejores soldados ¿no cree?-

-¡no! ¡Ninguno de ellos es como tú! Te necesito soldado-

-lo lamento mucho, en verdad, pero ya me quede demasiado tiempo aquí- dice Bast con un tono calmado pero firme ante su decisión.

-¡yo te ordeno que te quedes! ¡Como tu princesa, tú te quedaras a comandar a mis tropas del perímetro!-

-¡No!- exclama Bast.

-¿acabas de decirme que no?-

-no princesa, no me quedare más tiempo, ya espere demasiado-

-¡yo soy tu princesa, y no puedes irte a menos que yo lo concientice!-

-lo siento mucho, pero mi esposa también es una princesa, y ella tiene mayor control sobre mí- responde Bast con una ligera sonrisa.

-si te vas…. ¡se te quitaran tu rango. YA NUNCA SERVIRÁS A LA GUARDIA REAL! – exclama Celestia desesperada, pues sabia lo importante que era Bast para ella como general.

-por mi está bien- exclama con desinterés dándole la espalda a Celestia y caminaba lentamente de vuelta a su carruaje- si me disculpa tengo una esposa preocupada esperándome en casa-

-¡Espera! Yo te necesito…. Sin Ender… no puedo comandar a las tropas yo sola-

-lo siento-

-¡piensa en tu esposa! sabes... ¡sabes el secreto de la gema!- dice ella con una ligera sonrisa- ¡Tú sabes lo que pasara si es destruida!- exclama ella y Bast se detiene y voltea a verla con una mirada seria que intentaba ocultar su preocupación-yo no quería… pero si las cosas empeoran, lo mejor será destruirla-

-¡No lo haría!- exclama Bast con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-si no hay opción tendré que hacerlo, no sabes lo peligrosa que es-

Bast se queda callado, completamente impactado ante esas palabras de Celestia, este la mira con incredulidad y sorpresa- ¡pero es su estudiante!... Ella…. Ella ¡Es mi esposa!-

-lo siento mucho, pero esa cosa debió ser destruida hace muchos años-

-¡No!-

-¡el deber de un gobernante es hacer lo correcto por su pueblo, no sacrificar vidas por salvar una sola! esto debió terminar, hace 18 años- exclama Celestia con severidad.

-¡No! ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Nunca jugaría así con su vida! ¡Ella es una de las portadoras, SIN ELLA LOS ELEMENTOS DEJARAN DE FUNCIONAR!-

-los elementos de la armonía pueden cambiar de portador, así como antes mi hermana y yo éramos las portadoras, puede volver a pasar con Twilight- exclama Celestia con inexpresividad.

-¡no! –

-en estos 3 años que Starlight estuvo con nosotras, sus estudios y preparación fueron para convertirla en la sucesora de Twilight, estoy segura que de ser necesario, ella tomaría el elemento de la magia y formaría un nuevo grupo de portadores- dice Celestia con un tono cortante para Bast- lo siento mucho, pero tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para mi reino- murmura ella con un tono severo mientras ella se daba la media vuelta y estaba a punto de dejar a Bast.

-¡ESPERE!- grita Bast, Celestia se detiene aun dándole la espalda, pero intentando simular su sonrisa- usted gana… me quedare aquí ¡pero debe prometer la seguridad de mi esposa, no importa que tan mal estén las cosas, no se destruirá!-

-es un trato, ¡VE A LOS MUROS EXTERIORES, comanda a mis tropas! yo me quedare dentro, resguardando la bóveda- exclama Celestia sin siquiera mirar a Bast a los ojos, y luego entrando de nuevo al castillo dejándolo solo.

-¡bien!- murmura Bast mientras aguantaba su rabia contenida.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

Lúthien se encontraba recostada en la enfermería, muy pensativa y preocupada mientras una enfermera le hacía un pequeño examen con una máquina de ultrasonido para verificar que todo esté bien con los bebes de la joven princesa.

-perfecto, jeje, parece estar todo en orden aquí adentro- exclama la enfermera con algo de alegría y ternura al ver a los bebés de Lúthien por medio del monitor.

-¿escuchaste Lúthien?- pregunta Twilight al notar a su hija algo distraída.

-eh… em…. si…. Claro…- murmura la princesa un poco distraída mientras inconscientemente acariciaba su vientre con delicadeza, siendo esta (desde hace tan solo unos meces) una pequeña costumbre y acto involuntario que esta hace cada vez que se muestra muy preocupada, sirviéndole para calmarse y relajarse.

-¿entonces todo está bien?- pregunta Twilight algo temerosa.

-según puedo ver si, jeje, pero tendré que consultarlo con su médico- responde la enfermera- si me disculpan, iré por el-

-pase- dice Twilight con amabilidad, la enfermera sale de la habitación dejándolas a estas -bueno… ya estamos aquí cariño- murmura Twilight.

-si- suspira Lúthien.

-¿sabes que esto es solo hasta que ellos nazcan verdad?-

-si lo se madre…. Pero eso ya no me importa- murmura con seriedad.

-aun estás pensando en lo que soñaste ¿verdad?-

-¡no fue solo un sueño!- exclama ella con cólera.

-si... perdona, perdona, entiendo que estas muy preocupada, yo también lo estoy, pero no puedes darte este lujo, no cuando estas a muy poco de dar a Luz- dice Twilight con un tono suave y coloca su casco sobre el vientre de su hija.

-lo se… es solo que….-

-si algo pasara, tú no te preocupes, deja que nosotras nos encarguemos-

-¡pero madre… fue demasiado real….! Sé que no me creen pero…-

-hija si te creo- exclama Twilight con preocupación.

-sé que no debería estar esperando a que algo malo pase, pero dentro de mi espero que todo sea solamente un sueño- murmura Lúthien con preocupación y algo de miedo.

-yo también lo espero- piensa Twilight- tu padre a esta hora ya debería estar en Canterlot-

-lo se…. Ya lo sé madre-

-él les contara todo a las princesas y luego regresara- explica Twilight- él lo prometió- murmura ella con algo de preocupación. Es entonces que Lúthien, sin permiso de una enfermera o médico, enciende la máquina de ultrasonido para mirar una vez más a sus bebés. Twilight y Lúthien miran como los bebes dentro de ella se movían un poco, meneando ligeramente las cabecitas, o dando de pataditas con sus cascos.

-son hermosos- murmura Lúthien con ternura.

-dentro de poco ya no tendrás que mirarlos por medio de un monitor, pronto los tendrás entre tus cascos- murmura Twilight con una ligera sonrisa, mientras miraba el monitor, y es entonces que un pequeño pero hermoso recuerdo se le vino a la mente, uno de aquella época en que estaba embarazada de Lúthien, recuerda como fue la primera vez que se le hizo uno de estos exámenes y tuvo oportunidad de ver a su bebé antes de que este naciera. En aquella época Twilight estaba casi segura de mandar en adopción a su bebé en cuanto naciera, ella se sentía sola y confundida, con la muerte del padre y la serie de desgracias que le pre siguieron, ella negaba su embarazo, viéndolo como un completo error y un castigo para ella, no fue hasta aquel día, en el que por motivos de salud se le hizo este examen para asegurar el bienestar del bebé y ella. Twilight al ver por medio de un monitor, el ver como este ligeramente se movía dentro de ella y luego daba una ligera patadita la cual ella sentiría, aria que ella por fin entendiera el verdadero significado de un embarazo, ahora no lo veía como un error o castigo que ella tenía que enfrentar, ahora era claro para ella, ahora ella lo entendía, es vida, vida que crecía dentro de ella, vida de un pequeño ser que pronto vería este mundo por primera vez. Fue precisamente este pequeño acontecimiento el que plantarían en ella una pequeña semilla de duda, duda por entregar a su hija al nacer, duda sobre qué era lo correcto y qué es lo que ella en verdad quería hacer. Si bien en aquel entonces Twilight no tomo una decisión definitiva hasta después del nacimiento de su niña, de no ser por esto, quizás ella habría cometido un acto de el que se arrepentiría.

-¿madre? ¿te pasa algo?- pregunta Lúthien algo inquieta mientras miraba con confusión y extrañeza a Twilight, quien desde hace un rato se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras no despegaba sus ojos del monitor.

-No…. Todo está bien…- murmura ella mientras rápidamente pasaba su casco por su mejilla para limpiarse una lagrima que estaba por brotarle. Twilight mira a su hija recostada sobre la camilla, y por unos instantes le pareció ver a aquella bebita, pequeña e inocente sonreírle desde su cuna.

-ma… ¿madre?- exclama Lúthien algo incomoda.

-disculpa… no me hagas caso, lo siento cariño- murmura Twilight con una ligera sonrisa- mi dulce niñita- dice ella mientras le daba un abraso a su hija.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, sin que ellas se percataran se encontraba Starlight, la cual las estaba observando con una mescla de celos y tristeza, la joven potrilla no lo resiste más y sale corriendo lejos de ellas.

-¿Starlight?- exclama Spike al verla pasar junto a él a toda prisa.

La pequeña Starlight seguía corriendo, casi chocando con algunos de los enfermos y enfermeras, pero aun así siguiendo adelante sin detenerse e intentando aguantar sus ganas de caer en llanto. Muchos ponis le reclamaron y regañaron diciéndole que tuviera se cuidado o llamándole la atención, pero a Starlight no le importaba, ella siguió corriendo. La potrilla salió del hospital y corrió hasta llegar al campo, donde se ocultaría tras un árbol y se pondría a llorar desconsoladamente.

-mamá… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- murmuraba ella entre sollozos, mientras poco a poco su cólera crecía más y más- te odio… Lúthien ¡te odio!- exclama ella con gran cólera mientras no dejaba de llorar- porque… ¿Por qué no haces más que quitarme a mis padres? Siempre fuiste la favorita…. ¡maldita poni pata de palo! ¡Te odio! Mamá... papá…. ¿Por qué? -

-¿Starlight?- se escucha, la potrilla se sobresalta un poco y ve a Spike frente a ella.

-¡Spike!- exclama ella algo apenada y avergonzada- me… ¿me escuchaste?- murmura ella con vergüenza y Spike no hace más que asentir con la cabeza- ¿Cuánto?-

-lo suficiente como para entender- responde Spike con seriedad.

-¡No! Nunca entenderías- murmura ella con cólera.

-¿ah no? Je, ustedes dos, aunque no lo admitan, la verdad es que son idénticas-

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡No somos iguales!-

-yo diría que son más parecidas de lo que parecen- murmura Spike- ¿puedo sentarme?-

-si- exclama ella de mala gana.

-se por lo que estás pasando- dice Spike con calma.

-no lo sabes-

-oh si lo sé… veraz…. Hac años, tuve esta misma conversación con Lúthien, creo que debí tenerla con tigo también, pero aun eras muy pequeña y creí que no me entenderías, pero ahora-

-ya suéltalo Spike- exclama Starlight algo irritada.

-ustedes dos son hermanas, les gusta competir, es parte de… la naturaleza de las hermanas jeje-

-aja-

-mira Starlight, quiero que entiendas que el que Twilight, Bast y abecés yo, le prestemos más atención a otras cosas y dejemos de ponerte atención a ti o a tu hermana mayor, no significa que no las amemos, de echo las amamos a ambas por igual- explica Spike con un tono directo pero suave.

-si lo que digas ¿puedes dejarme sola?-

-no Starlight-

-en ese caso yo me iré- dice ella mientras se levantaba pero Spike la detiene.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-a casa-

-entonces iré con tigo- dice Spike mientras también se levanta e iba con ella.

-Spike por favor quiero estar sola-

-necesitamos hablar, y no te dejare en paz, hasta que hablemos-

-habla si quieres, pero no prometo ponerte atención- murmura ella con desinterés y disgusto.

-Starlight, desde que eras una niña, siempre has sido muy caprichosa y envidiosa, y aunque admito que has madurado estos años, todavía eres una niña, y no comprendes algunas cosas- le dice Spike con seriedad, pero Starlight no hacía más que mirar al frente mientras se encaminaban a casa -cuando eras niña, eras consentida, por el simple hecho de ser la menor, Lúthien empezó a sentirse justo como tú te sientes ahora-

-¿y cómo me siento?- murmura ella, cosa que sorprendió y animo un poco a Spike pues era señal de que ella si lo estaba escuchando.

-excluida- responde el dragón con seriedad, para lo que Starlight lo mira con sorpresa y algo de inquietud- sé que te sientes aislada de nosotros, desde que Lúthien regreso-

-¡no hacen más que estar con ella y cumplir sus caprichos!- exclama ella con rabia.

-no, no lo hacemos, solo la cuidamos porque…-

-¡ella ya tiene 18! ¡Que se cuide sola!- interrumpe Starlight.

-Starlight, por favor entiende, el lugar de tu madre…. Ella estuvo lejos de ustedes por 3 años, y a ambas las extraño por igual, no había un día en el que ella no pensara en ustedes… incluso…. Falto poco para que sus padres se divorciaran- dice Spike con pesar, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Starlight.

-por… por…- murmura ella.

-Twilight estaba muy dispersa, casi todas las noches lloraba, y en ocasiones, atacaba verbalmente a tu padre, le gritaba, lo insultaba, Bast incluso callo en llanto en más de una ocasión y también estuvo fuera de Ponyville por un tiempo, tu madre no hacía más que pensar en ustedes dos, yo pude escuchar como ella algunas noches que caía en llanto, se encerraba en su cuarto y murmuraba que las quería de vuelta y también, que ella misma se culpaba por todo esto-

-es… esto que me dices… ¿enserio es verdad?-

-estoy omitiendo muchas cosas, pero si, tus padres estuvieron a punto de separarse en estos tres años que ustedes dos estuvieron lejos de ellos- dice Spike con pesar.

Starlight se muestra bastante pensativa y confundida, no podía evitar sentir algo de culpa ante esto, un frio empezaba a recorrerle la espalda y un fuerte nudo en la garganta y el estómago empezaban a sofocarla.

-sé que últimamente no han peleado ya, pero, no veo nada de hermandad entre ustedes, solo eh notado como Lúthien a intentado conectar con tigo, pero tú siempre la evades, y ella en su silla de ruedas, no puede seguirte a todas partes- dice Spike con seriedad mientras mira como Starlight bajaba la mirada- entiende, Lúthien está mal, siempre lo ha estado, ella ha sufrido mucho, mucho más de lo que te imaginas… ¡y ahora que está embarazada de 9 meses y paralitica…! ¡Es obvio que tu madre se preocupa más por ella! pero su amor por ti no cambiara nunca-

Ambos continúan caminando en su regreso a casa, para cuando ya están por llegar a su castillo, el sol empezará a descender, estando a punto de oscurecer y abrirse paso a la noche. Ambos miran como poco a poco el atardecer estaba llegando, mientras se encontraban al pie de la entrada de su castillo, hasta que ya todo oscurece por completo, con la luna y las estrellas en el lugar del sol.

-es mi culpa- murmura Starlight.

-¿perdona?-

-ahora lo entiendo….todo es mi culpa…. Mi inmadurez… yo….- exclama ella mientras estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡No! No digas eso Starlight, no es culpa de nadie-

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Por mi culpa nos separaron, por mi culpa Lúthien nunca regreso a casa hasta que un desgraciado abuzo de ella!-

-¡Starlight basta!- exclama Spike con seriedad- nada de esto es tu culpa, ni tuya, ni de nadie, son solo cosas que pasan-

-¡entonces por que han pasado tantas cosas malas!-

-no es tu culpa cariño, la vida nos depara sorpresas inesperadas, pero lo que importa es saber sobrellevarlas y enfrentarlas, para poder seguir adelante con nuestros seres queridos- se escucha, todos voltean y ven a Twilight.

-¡mami!- exclama Starlight mientras corría contra ella y la abrasaba- ¡perdóname!-

-no te preocupes mi vida, te entiendo, siempre estaremos juntas... todos nosotros- decía Twilight con un tono suave mientras abrazaba a su hija y acariciaba su crin.

Sin embargo, sin que ellos se percataran, no muy lejos de ellos, en lo alto del cielo sobre el bosque Everfree, una serie de nubes de tormenta se dirigían lentamente hacia Canterlot.


	34. Chapter 34

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 34. La penumbra de la tormenta y el destello de la muerte.

En el imperio de Cristal, en el lugar donde se encontraban los restos de aquella escuela que fue destruida por una explosión en la que murieron docenas de niños inocentes, se encontraba una yegua solitaria, merodeando por los alrededores.

-no entiendo… ¿Qué ganaría con esto?- murmura la yegua con algo de pena y tristeza- no… no puede ser… no le veo sentido… ¿Por qué haría esto?-

La yegua sigue caminando hasta llegar a un altar dedicado a todos los niños que murieron aquel trágico día, la yegua mira las fotografías, y entre más las veía, más pena y dolor sentía, niños de todas las edades, potrillos que en su mayoría ni siquiera habían obtenido sus marcas, todos murieron aquí, y no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer para salvarlos.

-eran tan jóvenes…. ¿Por qué? El no ganaba nada con hacer esto….- dice ella con cólera- tengo que apresurarme… quizás ese infeliz no se oculte lejos-

Mientras tanto la noche ha llegado en Canterlot, todo se encuentra en calma por los alrededores, nada fuera de lo ordinario, ningún signo de peligro aparente, sin embargo aun así los guardias se encontraban atentos ante cualquier posible amenaza, con regularidad había patrullas merodeando por los alrededores, buscando algún posible peligro. Bast se encontraba posado en el muro norte del castillo, observando los alrededores mientras organizaba y vigilaba las tropas de Celestia. Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, el unicornio presto su atención a su pueblo que se encontraba a lo lejos, siendo este solo un punto distante, que deseaba alcanzar, aquel lugar que él deseaba estar pronto, bajo esa porte de militar, completamente serio y atento a lo que sea que pueda sorprenderlos o atacarlos, se ocultaban sus verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos, un padre y esposo preocupado y asustado por lo que pueda pasar, un semental que solo deseaba regresar con su familia lo antes posible, ver a sus nietos al nacer y estar con su esposa.

-señor, revisamos el perímetro, no hay nada extraño por el momento- exclama un guardia que viene a reportar su anterior tarea que le mando Bast.

-por el momento- recalca Bast con seriedad.

-¿a qué se refiere mi señor? ¿Quiere que demos otra revisada al perímetro?- pregunta el guardia algo intrigado y preocupado.

-quizás después, por el momento quiero que envié a su equipo a patrullar las calles de la ciudad- responde Bast cual general en guerra.

-si mi señor- responde el guardia con todo respeto y se retira.

Mientras tanto Bast sigue mirando a lo lejos aquel punto lejano que representaba el castillo donde ahora mismo, debería estar durmiendo su esposa plácidamente, tan cerca y tan lejano para él, era imaginarla ahora misma recostada en su cama, esperando su regresar, mientras el por el momento impotente, no podía hacer más que contemplar el castillo a lo lejos y esperar a que el momento de regresar llegue- buenas noches Twilight, que tengas dulces sueños mi amor-

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Celestia observando a Bast y notando la tristeza que lo dominaba.

-nunca quise amenazarte con usar a Twilight, pero eres el mejor elemento que tengo-murmura Celestia mientras miraba a Bast, esta se sentía un poco mal por las palabras que uso para hacer que este se quedara, la verdad es que ella no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a Twilight, pero al verse desesperada un lado de ella emergió- todos tenemos un lado oscuro, esas palabras que dije…. Nunca lo haría… pero cuando dije que sacrificaría la vida de Twilight para asegurar la seguridad de mi reino… por un momento yo… creí en todo lo que dije…. Se suponía que solo estaba alardeando… pero cuando se lo dije a Bast…. Incluso yo misma creí que en verdad sería capaz- murmura Celestia.

-supongo que es por eso que él también te creyó- se escucha y tras de Celestia aparece Discord, el cual empieza a masajearle los hombros con suma delicadeza y suavidad- estas muy tensa cariño, creo que es mejor que te recuestes-

-no estoy de humor cariño….-murmura Celestia mientras cerraba las cortinas- muchas cosas han pasado…. Y temo por lo que pueda pasar-

-hasta donde sé, todo esto se ocasiono por un simple sueño de una de las hijas de Twilight- murmura Discord con seriedad- ¿Por qué tanto royo por esto? ¡Que le den un somnífero y que vuelva a dormirse!-

-Discord, tengo motivos muy claros para preocuparme, y tú sabes algunos de ellos, además, el que enviaran a Bast y que ni siquiera yo sea capaz de enviarle cartas a mi estudiante significa algo-

-¿a ti también se te prenden en llamas?-

-no…las cartas que envió desaparecen y al poco tiempo reaparecen frente a mí, algo muy extraño está pasando, algo no quería que Twilight y yo nos comunicáramos- murmura Celestia con seriedad y preocupación.

-¿enserio?-

-hasta donde sé, la única forma de que mis cartas no lleguen es porque algo le haya pasado a Spike, pero Bast dice que Spike está a salvo…. Eso es lo raro…-

-mmmmm, que raro- murmura Discord algo pensativo.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- pregunta Celestia algo preocupada e intrigada.

-no sabría decirte cariño… es la primera vez que escucho de algo así-

-están pasando muchas cosas extrañas… igual que la última vez…- murmura Celestia con seriedad.

-bueno…em….ya pasa de la una de la noche ¿estas segura que algo malo pase? Jeje, ni siquiera siento alguna perturbación mágica o alguna presencia fuera de lo inusual-

-quizás lo que nos asecha no tiene poderes mágicos-murmura Celestia con seriedad.

-si es así, entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte, nada atravesara mi escudo-

-tú dijiste que este no era tan fuerte como el que protege a nuestros hijos-

-aja, mira cariño yo no tengo mucha experiencia creando escudos protectores, comúnmente yo soy el que intenta destruirlos, además de que este es mi primer escudo protector que abarca una montaña entera- divaga Discord mientras jugaba con algunas donas, arrojándolas como bumerangs y atrapándolas con la cola o la boca-además ¿de qué te preocupas tanto? Mi escudo burbuja es mucho más poderoso que el que solía crear ese unicornio blanco ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Shining Amor? Soy el único que cree que ese nombre suena un poco...-

-su nombre era Shining Armor-

-como sea, no hay mucha diferencia- murmura Discord con desinterés mientras comía otra dona.

-era un buen soldado- suspira Celestia.

-bueno, yo pienso que era un patán y un creído ¿sabías que más de una vez ese poni me reto? Pero que irrespetuoso, se tomaba su cargo de capitán y príncipe muy enserio, nunca me agrado, Bast al menos es más sumiso y sabe quién manda jeje-

-Discord, no está bien que hables así de los ponis, se lo poderoso que eres, y francamente me alegra que estés de nuestro lado, pero abecés las cosas de mayor valor, son aquellas acciones echas por gente sencilla, los pequeños actos de amor y compasión son la verdadera fuerza de este mundo, nuestra fuerza, y lo que nos permite seguir adelante pese a las adversidades-exclama Celestia con seriedad.

-bueno, quizás hace 18 años no te creería nada, de echo puede que me burlara de tu forma de pensar, pero ahora- murmura Discord con un tono suave y romántico- creo que entiendo todo- dice este mientras le daba un beso a Celestia, esta al principio intenta apartarlo, pues aún se sentía demasiado estresada y preocupada como para dejarse llevar, pero pronto esta dejo que Discord la besara y se dejara llevar por el momento.

Mientras tanto, bajo las catacumbas de cristal de Canterlot, un grupo de seres se adentraban por el laberinto de Cristal, todos estaban vestidos con una larga capucha que les cubría todo el cuerpo, pero se descartaban por en su mayoría ser mucho más altos de los ponis, incluso había uno que era mucho más grande que Celestia. El grupo arrastraba con figo una carretilla echa de acero y un metal negro del que los ponis no tenían conocimientos, un metal muy duro y pesado, y dentro de esta se encontraba una figura de metal que se asemejaba a una tortuga, por aquel inmenso caparazón que este cargaba en la espalda, un ser aparentemente echo de metal, completamente encadenado y arrastrado por tres de los del grupo.

-falta muy poco-se escucha una voz femenina más adelante, está a diferencia de los demás, era claramente una poni- deprisa, llegamos al escudo protector- dice la yegua entre risas mientras se posaba frente al escudo de Discord, el cual también los protegía por debajo de la tierra.

-¿Cómo se supone que atravesaremos esa cosa?-

-jeje, no hay problema, déjenme a mi jeje, ahora, pasen- exclama la yegua mientras hacía brillar su cuerno con energía verde. Todos los entes miran el escudo con algo de desconfianza, en especial por que no se había presentado ningún cambio en este pese a lo que decía la yegua -¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡No tenemos toda la noche!-exclama ella, incitándolos a intentar cruzar, es entonces que uno de ellos se acerca, y casi de inmediato una onda expansiva lo golpea haciendo que este se estrelle con fuerza contra un muro de cristal, la yegua empieza a reírse a carcajadas ante esto.

-¡YA BASTA DE JUEGOS DEATH SMILES!-

-¡se supone que nos acompañaste porque nos ayudarías a entrar y posicionarnos, no a burlarte de nosotras!- exclama una de ellos con rabia.

-ejem… también hay muchos barones en este equipo, de echo si descontamos a esa poni loca solamente serían ustedes dos-

-¡y eso que! ¡Ustedes no son más que musculo!-dice una de ella con desinterés.

-será mejor que cierre la boca o tendré que sellártela- murmura la otra chica con disgusto.

-¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ATRAVESAREMOS ESA COSA?-

-jeje, cierto, cierto jeje perdonen- exclama Death Smiles mientras lentamente caminaba hasta la burbuja y es entonces que esta la toca con sus dos cascos delanteros, en un principio una onda expansiva la golpea, pero esta sigue pegada al muro, de repente un aura de energía rojiza con destellos dorados la envuelven por completo, es entonces que un gran agujero se abre en el escudo, por el cual todos entran, y una vez que paso la carretilla de acero, que sería lo último en pasar, Death Smiles separa sus cascos del escudo y es entonces que la puerta que había abierto se cierra de golpe.

-jeje, ahora, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Rápido chicos y chicas, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que la fiesta comience!- exclama Death Smiles con diversión y emoción.

Mientras tanto de lejos Equestria en el imperio de los grifos, se encontraba el rey resolviendo una serie de asuntos, este se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando las rutas de comercio, cuando en eso entran sus consejeros.

-¡solo espero que vengan a traerme buenas noticias!- exclama el rey con severidad mucho antes de que estos llegaran con él, para lo que sus consejeros se quedan mudos, parados frente a él un tanto nerviosos- ¡ya díganlo!

-bueno... pues…. Em…. mi señor el cargamento de verduras y pasteles de Equestria se retrasara, probablemente no llegue hasta dentro de una semana más-

-¡¿QUE HAN DICHO?! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué esos estúpidos caballos enanos no nos enviaran sus sucias verduras?!- grita el Rey con rabia.

-bueno…. Es que….-

-lo que pasa es que aparentemente hay un problema en Canterlot y las vías comerciales se suspenderán por un tiempo-

-¡y eso a mí que me importa! ¡PAGAMOS POR ESAS VERDURAS!- exclama el rey con cólera.

-mil disculpes señor…. Ya estamos contactando al reino de los perros diamante y Maretonia para que nos apoyen con algo de alimento- murmura uno de sus consejeros con temor.

-la verdad es que desde que las serpientes desaparecieron de nuestras tierras nos ha sido difícil mantener la demanda de comida, los roedores se comen todas nuestras cosechas, y hay muchos de nuestros pueblos que sufren hambre-

-lo se… aj, ¡quien creería que después de todo esas malditas víboras eran importantes para nuestras tierras!- exclama el rey con repulsión- hasta hace 4 meses creí que solo eran una fuente más de carne- murmura este con disgusto.

-aún no sabemos por qué todas las serpientes de nuestras tierras nos abandonaron, nuestros investigadores asumen que es debido a un cambio atmosférico o una enfermedad, pero recientes investigaciones desechan esa teoría-

-¡no me importa saber por qué las serpientes dejaron estas tierras! ¡Solo el conseguir suficiente comida para mi pueblo!-

-bueno señor…. Em…. Desde que las serpientes abandonaron nuestras tierras…. Ha habido un aumento en ratas y ratones, las cuales devoran todas nuestras cosechas pero….-

-¿Qué insinúas?- exclama el Rey con seriedad.

-bueno… hace milenios nuestros ancestros se alimentaban de ratas- murmura uno.

-también de caballos y ganados, eso hasta que los ponis nos atacaron y casi nos exterminan- exclama otro consejero- ¡fue precisamente por esas guerras que perdimos muchas tierras! ¡Vienen en todos los libros de historia!-

-que tiempos, antes éramos los máximos depredadores y la sociedad más avanzada y dominante en este mundo- murmura el Rey- pero esos ahora no son más que cuentos y relatos de más de 10,000 años de antigüedad-

-no me refería a eso…. Me refiero a que…. Antes en nuestro menú se encontraban los roedores y aves de todo tipo… podríamos-

-¡¿dices que para sobrevivir tenemos que alimentarnos de ratas?!- exclama uno de los consejeros un poco asqueado.

-¡las ratas traen muchas enfermedades! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal cosa?-

-perdonen, pero ahora que las serpientes desaparecieron, las ratas son la fuente de carne más abundante ¡y además esas alimañas son las que provocan nuestra hambruna! ¡Aun sin las serpientes podríamos subsistir de nuestras cosechas! ¡Pero ellas terminan con todo!-

-no lo sé… las pestes que esas cosas traen son…. Aj, hay una razón por la que nuestros ancestros dejaron de comer ratas-

-¿pues qué otra opción sugieren? ¡No podemos fiarnos del comercio mundial! ¡Gastamos más en transporte y traslado que en alimento, si continuamos así nuestras tierras quedaran en bancarrota en menos de un año-

-yo soy el mejor contador de estas tierras y sé que eso no es posible siempre y cuando cuidemos bien nuestros tesoros, además aun están las ganancias de nuestros artesanos y aún tenemos tierras que no hemos explotado-

-¿te refieres al bosque negro? ¡Ese lugar es una tumba! ¡Hemos perdido a cientos de nuestros obreros hay dentro!-

-¡SILENCIO!- Exclama el Rey con fuerza y todos los grifos se quedan callados y un tanto intimidados -no nos queda más opción, recurriremos a las ratas como fuente alterna de alimento, háganlo saber a los reinos, pero implemente normas de asepsia, toda rata debe ser bañada y cocinada antes de que sea ingerida, en los tiempos medievales nuestros ancestros las comían crudas, seguro por eso se generaron las pestes, si esto funciona posteriormente implementaremos crianza de ratas sanas para el consumo general-

-¡si mi señor!- exclaman la mayor parte de los consejeros.

-¡¿señor está seguro de esto?! Sé que estamos en una situación desesperada pero…..-

-para tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas- murmura el Rey con seriedad.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Pasaron algunas horas y todo parece estar tranquilo, por un momento un alivio empezó a llegar en todos al creer que se trataba de una falsa alarma, ya incluso algunos guardias que no resistían el sueño abandonaron sus puestos una vez que Bast se descuidaba, era de tarde y la mayor parte de los guardias estaban exhaustos, solo querían ir a sus habitaciones y dormir un poco, otros más que si bien no abandonaron sus puestos en ningún momento al ya no resistir la fatiga se quedaron dormidos en sus puestos, recargados contra la pared o de plano tendidos sobre los suelos del castillo. El único que no parecía estar exhausto era Bast, quien en todo momento se mantuvo despierto y atento ante cualquier cosa, al principio como era de esperarse le llamo la atención a muchos de los guardias reales por quedarse dormidos en el trabajo, pero luego de horas y de que la mayor parte de las tropas no resistieran el sueño, Bast se dio por vencido y dejo que a los que ya se encontraban dormidos en paz.

Ahora era Bast junto a unos pocos guardias que permanecían despiertos (dado a estar acostumbrados al turno nocturno) los que aun patrullaban el reino, en caso de emergencia Bast cargaba consigo una trompeta para despertarlos en caso de que pase algo, luego de dar una última revisión al castillo Bast regresa a una de las torres donde decidiría descansar un poco- todo estaba en calma y faltaban solo un par de horas a lo mucho para que Celestia levantara el sol.

Es entonces que de repente Bast divisa una tormenta a lo lejos, la cual en un principio le pareció ser una tormenta común que provenía del bosque Everfree, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la tormenta se desplazaba hacia ellos y no solo eso, si no que aparentemente había una especie de resplandor rojizo oculto entre las nubes.

-¡no puede ser….!- exclama Bast y rápidamente toma la trompeta y baja de la torre mientras la tocaba fuertemente despertando de súbito a la mayor parte de los guardias que se quedaron dormidos.

-¡todos! ¡Deprisa! ¡Todos despierten ahora!- exclama Bast mientras tocaba la trompeta con fuerza.

Es entonces que el unicornio vuelve a organizar las tropas, quedándose todas al frente y preparados.

-¡todos listos! ¡Todos listos!- Exclama Bast con autoridad- ¡los muros exteriores, rápido, necesito más soldados de ese lado del muro!-

-¡señor donde está el enemigo!- exclama uno de los guardias confundidos.

-¡no lo ves! ¡Mira al cielo!- exclama Bast con seriedad.

Poco a poco las nubes de tormenta empiezan a rodear al reino, pero sin embargo aún no hacia contacto con el escudo de Discord, cosa que sorprendió y confundió a varios.

-¡¿Dónde está Discord?!- exclama Bast, y para su desgracia en los aposentos de Celestia se encontraban ambos dormidos muy abrasados y contentos.

Poco a poco las nubes oscuras con destellos rojos rodean el escudo de Canterlot, y una vez que este está completamente rodeado, un silencio domina la ciudad y los corazones de los ponis, inseguros y temerosos a lo que va a pasar ahora.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Shhhhh- exclama Bast, de repente el anillo de nubes se comprime abrazando el escudo de Discord, una serie de relámpagos empiezan a brotar del escudo y antes de que alguien pudiera anticipar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, el escudo de Discord se desintegra por completo, y un manto de partículas rojizas cae sobre toda la ciudad.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta uno de los guardias un tanto confundido.

-esto…. Es….- murmura Bast mientras con su casco atrapa algunas de las partículas y las olfatea- ¡es sangre!-

-aj... ¿qué es lo que me pasa?-

-¿qué? ¿Qué es esta cosa roja?-

-¡no puede ser! no... No puedo usar mi...-

-¡porque de repente me siento tan cansado!-

Bast mira a su alrededor y en eso nota como muchos otros empiezan a decir lo mismo, no tardó mucho en que Bast también se sintiera algo cansado-¡no puede ser! ¡Creo que esta neblina de sangre! ¡Debilita a los unicornios!-

Todos miran al cielo, y un grupo de guardias pegasos vuelan hasta las nubes de tormenta, ya a punto de atacarla, pero en eso estos notan que fuera de la neblina de sangre, esta tormenta no contenía nada más que algunos relámpagos.

-¡no hay nadie dentro de las nubes!- dicen algunos de los guardias pegaso que fueron a investigar.

-¡RETIREN ESA COSA ANTES DE QUE CADA UNICORNIO DE CANTERLOT SEA INCAPAZ DE USAR MAGIA!- exclama Bast a los pegasos.

-¡si señor!- exclaman los pegasos mientras iban a hacer su tarea, pero es entonces que una serie de relámpagos golpean y repelen a los pegasos que estaban a punto de retirar las nubes.

-¡¿pero qué es lo que les pasa a estas nubes?!-

-¡por Celestia! ¡No son nubes de tormenta comunes!-

-¡no podemos quitarlas si no nos permiten tocarlas si quiera!-

De repente se escucha un gruñido como un huracán que venia del noroeste, los arboles de la montaña crujían con el viento caliente y seco, todos los ponis miran confundidos hacia el noroeste, mientras un siniestro retomar se siente.

-no puede ser... ¡pronto! ¡Alerten a toda la guardia!- Exclama Bast atemorizado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunta uno de los guardias confundidos.

-un dragón- exclama Bast mientras corría hasta un balcón y gritaba- ¡DRAGON!-

Un potente y ensordecedor rugido se escucha y antes de que los ponis pudieran entender lo que pasaba una marea de fuego incinera a varios de los guardias que vigilaban el muro norte.

-¡todos repliéguense! ¡Cúbranse detrás de los muros y ataquen!- exclama Bast- ¡Arqueros, rápido Arqueros!-

Todos los ponis corrían despavoridos mientras Bast intentaba mantener el orden entre su gente, un grupo de guardias empiezan a disparar ante la criatura, pero esta era muy rápida, y las pocas flechas que le daban no podían penetrar la dura coraza que este poseía, el dragona remete contra una de las torres, tomando con sus patas traseras a algunos de los arqueros y arrojándolos al vacío, cayendo directo hasta su muerte.

-¿Por qué no lo derriban?- exclama Bast.

-¡señor es muy rápido y su coraza es muy dura!-

-¡disparen a los ojos y las alas!- exclama Bast con desespero.

-los… ¿los ojos?-

De repente una nueva llamarada estaba a punto de bañarlos, pero Bast rápidamente toma un arco y dispara una flecha contra la bestia, la cual no la mata, pero si evita que esta les dé con su fuego, al hacer que esta lo hiciera perder por unos instantes el control de su vuelo al darle en una de sus alas, pero no fue suficiente para derribarlo, en cambio esto enfureció bastante al dragón el cual, rápidamente emprende el vuelo con la intención de arremeter contra ellos al aterrizar en picada, Bast toma algunas flechas y las dispara contra el dragón sin éxito alguno. Una flecha tras otra era disparada por el unicornio, pero no lograba darle en el blanco.

-¡señor quítese! ¡ESA COSA ESTA A PUNTO DE!- exclama uno de los guardias al ver como el enfurecido dragón estaba a punto de envestir a Bast desde los aires- ¡si no se quita el golpe de impacto podría partirlo en dos! ¡QUÍTESE!-

-respira hondo, tranquilo... respira- murmura Bast con algo de calma y concentración, mientras mantenía en su arco su última flecha, y ya cuando faltaba muy poco que el dragón arremetiera contra él, Bast suelta la flecha y esta es disparada, apenas rosando la nariz del dragón y cruzando a toda velocidad la imponente ventisca la flecha logra dar directo al ojo izquierdo del dragón y atravesar su cráneo completamente, el dragón, cae directo hasta Bast, y este apenas logra quitarse de enfrente, antes de que el dragón de 10 metros de largo se estrellarla contra el balcón y derribara parte de la construcción. El dragón sigue cayendo, perdiéndose en la inmensa oscuridad del acantilado.

-¡señor! ¡SEÑOR!-

-¡ayúdenme!- se escucha desde el borde del acantilado, dos de los guardias corren y ven a Bast apenas sujeto a las rocas. Rápidamente los guardias ayudan a su general a subir.

-¡bien echo señor! ¡Lo aniquilo!- exclama uno de los ponis.

-no…. Este no fue el que destruyó el muro norte- murmura Bast con seriedad.

-¿a qué se refiere?-

-el que incendio el muro norte era mucho más grande…. Me equivoque… hay muchos más- exclama Bast con seriedad.

Es entonces que en efecto, varios dragones de gran tamaño empezaban a verse sobrevolando Canterlot, entre los que se destacaba una inmensa figura de un dragón de proporciones indefinidas, el cual era el más grande de todos.

-¡TODOS, RÁPIDO TRAS LOS MUROS! ¡DISPAREN EN LAS ALAS Y LOS OJOS, DERRÍBENLOS!- exclama Bast con severidad.

Mientras tanto, dado al escándalo, finalmente despertaron Celestia y Discord, los cuales miran por la ventana un tanto incrédulos.

-¡no puede ser!- exclama Celestia atónita al ver los grandes incendios- ¡la bóveda!-

Mientras tanto los dragones seguían sobrevolando Canterlot, arremetiendo contra todos los pobres guardias y civiles que se encontraban expuestos en las calles, es entonces que uno de los dragones más grandes arremete contra el castillo, atravesando uno de los muros, y rápidamente se arrastra por los pasillos, derribando puertas y muros hasta llegar a la bóveda secreta donde se encontraba la gema sangrienta, la criatura estaba a punto de abrir la bóveda mientras disparaba una bocanada de fuego contra la puerta para derretirla por completo, esta poco a poco estaba cediendo, el metal que recibirá la bóveda estaba fundiéndose, pero de repente de la nada aparece un extintor gigante, el cual al principio apaga la llamarada que protegía la bóveda y luego este se desvía y rocía directo a la gigantesca boca del dragón, apagando su fuego y ahogando a este con la espuma del extintor.

-jejeje, no te enojes, después de todo te hacía falta un buen enjuague bucal- se escucha. El dragón voltea un tanto exaltado y ve frente a èl a Discord, el cual suave un uniforme de beisbol.

-¡FORT!- exclama Discord mientras hacía aparecer un bate de la nada y le daba un poderoso golpe al dragón en la cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el dragón salió por donde vino, siendo expulsado del castillo- ¡TOUCHDOWN!-

-em… eso no se dice cuando….- murmura Celestia.

-oh como sea jeje, el punto es que lo expulse- dice Discord mientras desaparecía su uniforme.

-¡Discord no hay tiempo! ¡Crea otro escudo que expulse a esas lagartijas!- exclama Celestia con algo de desespero.

-sí, sí, sí, no hay problema- dice Discord con desinterés.

-¡AHORA!- grita Celestia quien ya no resistía ver a sus ponis caer ante las llamas.

-¿ahora? ¡Nunca me habías salido tan enojona después de que tú y yo ejem, pasamos tiempo de calidad juntos!- murmura Discord.

-¡en primer lugar tú me sedujiste! ¡En segundo yo no quería! ¡Y EN TERCERO CREA OTRO ESCUDO SOBRE MI REINO ANTES DE QUE TE ARRANQUE LAS PELOTAS!- grita Celestia con desesperación.

-okei… jeje- murmura Discord intimidado mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Celestia mira con exaltación por una ventana y nota como los dragones seguían atacando a sus ponis.

-¡Discord deja de jugar! ¡Y CREA OTRO ESCUDO AHORA!-

-¡lo intento!- exclama Discord mientras sacaba nuevamente su recipiente con burbujas y soplaba otra burbuja que rápidamente se expande por todo el interior del castillo, pero al llegar afuera la burbuja revienta.

-aou…. Creo que no puedo…. Crear otro escudo jeje- exclama Discord algo nervioso.

-¡COMO QUE NO PUEDES!-

-es extraño…. Pero hay algo que debilita mis poderes mágicos…. Lo que se me hace más raro es que no siento ninguna perturbación mágica- murmura Discord algo pensativo- sospecho que sea lo que sea que suprime mis poderes es más orgánico o químico, quizás alguna toxina en el aire que no me deja usar todos mis poderes al máximo- dice Discord mientras aparecía con una bata de laboratorio y unas probetas.

-¡que dijiste!- exclama Celestia atónita.

-tranquila, esto solo limita mis poderes de control del entorno, pero aun soy muy fuerte- exclama Discord muy orgulloso mientras hacía conejo con los brazos, pero estos se desinflan igual que un globo- ups….- dice el mientras de la nada saca una válvula e infla sus músculos- ¡lo ves soy muy!...- exclama el pero en eso se da cuenta de que se encontraba completamente solo, dado a que Celestia lo había abandonado, pues ya no soportaba los juegos de su esposo y sus ponis tenían serios problemas.

-todos dentro, ¡RÁPIDO!- exclama Celestia ante la mayor parte de sus tropas que aún se encontraban fuera, intentando proteger a los civiles mientras también intentaban derribar a uno que otro dragón-¡RÁPIDO, TODOS ENTREN AL CASTILLO! ¡AYUDEN A LOS CIVILES, QUIERO A TODOS DENTRO, FUERA DE LAS CALLES!-

-¡Ya La Escucharon!- exclama Bast quien estaba defendiendo a un grupo de civiles con un escudo y una serie de flechas, es entonces que todos empiezan a correr hasta el castillo, pero es entonces que no tardan en llegar tres dragones, los cuales estaban a punto de escupir su infierno sobre los civiles.

-¡TODOS AL SUELO!- Grita Celestia al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Los civiles gritan del pánico, las familias se abrazan los valientes lloran, los miedosos se imponen ante los dragones, siendo este momento de alta tensión y terror al borde de la muerte en el que la verdadera identidad de los ponis aflora, lo mejor y lo peor de todos, el final estaba cerca y ya nada importaba ya, todos sierran los ojos esperando ser envueltos en el mismo infierno cuando de repente, el fuego es repelido, y antes de que los ponis comprendieran que es lo que estaba pasando, tres de los dragones se encontraban encadenados contra el suelo.

-pero….- exclama Celestia algo sorprendida.

-perdona, supongo que aun soy un niño de corazón- murmura Discord apenado mientras se ponía frente a Celestia.

-¡Discord aún hay muchos dragones! ¡CREA UN ESCUDO QUE PROTEJA EL INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO! –Exclama Celestia- ¡quizás no podamos proteger la ciudad pero si el interior del castillo!-

-no será necesario- dice Discord con seriedad mientras aplaudía fuertemente y es entonces que todos los dragones salen de la zona de Canterlot, pero estos no tardan en intentar regresar.

-llevare este conflicto a otra parte, no podre encargarme de todos ellos aquí, esa niebla roja suprime mis poderes- murmura Discord mientras besaba a Celestia.

-ten cuidado….- murmura Celestia algo preocupada, Discord le sonríe y rápidamente se transporta hasta los dragones y rápidamente hace aparecer una gigantesca red de mariposas con la cual atrapa a todos los dragones y se los lleva lejos.

-¡muy bien lagartijas! ¡Acabemos con esto en otro lado!- exclama Discord mientras se llevaba a los dragones consigo.

Celestia mira desde su lugar como poco a poco Discord se alejaba de ellos, sintiendo algo de orgullo y cariño ante él, deseando que pronto termine con esto- Discord…. Suerte cariño…-

-se fueron…. Todos… se fueron…. –

-¡los dragones se fueron!-

-¡estamos a salvo!-

Todos los ponis dan gritos de alegría y gozo ante esto, ya que por fin, luego de pasar una pesadilla, aparentemente ya estaban a salvo y seguros.

-¡no es momento de celebrar! ¡RÁPIDO TENEMOS QUE APAGAR LOS INCENDIOS DE LA CIUDAD ANTES DE QUE SE EXTIENDAN!- exclama Bast haciendo que todos entren en sí y rápidamente salgan del castillo para apagar los incendios de las casas.

Mientras tanto, detrás de una de las ventanas del castillo se encontraba Death Smiles observándolo todo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-jeje, el todo poderoso salió del tablero, justo como lo planee - murmura ella con un tono siniestro- ¿y Carnage dijo que era demasiado? Jijiji en realidad, apenas estamos comenzando-

Mientras todos los ponis se encontraban fuera apagando los incendios y atendiendo a los heridos en el interior del castillo se encontraba un grupo de seres encapuchados intentando abrir la bóveda donde se tenía la gema sangrienta, y justo cuando estaban a punto de tocar la puerta, una onda expansiva los golpea, Death Smiles dispara un hechizo sobre la bóveda y los encapuchados continúan intentando abrir la puerta, pero algo estaba mal.

-¿de quién fue la idea de usar dragones para esto? ¡LA PUERTA DE LA BÓVEDA SE FUNDIÓ! ¡sin mencionar que dentro de poco tiempo el escudo protector volverá a activarse, si no nos apresuramos, cuando por fin abramos esta cosa, seremos carbonizados!- exclama uno de los encapuchados con coraje.

-¡Death Smiles, deja de estar parada en ese lugar y ayúdanos!- exclama uno de los encapuchados con voz femenina.

-mil disculpes, pero Carnage estableció que solo los ayudaría a atravesar el escudo y a encontrar un camino seguro a través del castillo hasta la bóveda- murmura la yegua con desinterés— ya les ayude demasiado, además, no se dijo nada de usar mi magia o algún otro de mis servicios, excepto uno, pero aun no es momento, aj ya suspendí el escudo protector, ya les ayude mucho-

-¡y que se supone que nosotros aremos si no podemos usar magia!-

-yo no sé, ustedes resuélvanlo, no me pagan para hacerles las cosas fáciles- murmura ella mientras usaba una lima para tallar sus cascos y darle brillo- de echo… ni siquiera me pagan- exclama ella.

-¿Cómo abriremos una bóveda hechizada y cuyo cerrojo esta derretido?-

\- ¡saben que, ya me aburrí, me voy a ver que veo! ¡Adiós!- exclama Death Smiles mientras dejaba atrás al equipo de 5 encapuchados.

-es insoportable- exclama una de las encapuchadas.

-sí, tienen tanto en común- exclama la otra.

-¡esto no funciona, y el tiempo se nos acaba!

-quizás podamos…. Usar….- murmura uno mientras voltea y mira a la estructura de metal que venían cargando desde que llegaron.

-es hora de soltarlo-

-no lo sé...- murmura con algo de inseguridad.

-tenemos poco tiempo-

-está bien... pero... solo soltare sus garras para que nos ayude, no le quitare el caparazón-

En la ciudad, rápidamente se organizaron equipos de rescate, comandados por Bast y organizados por Celestia para rescatar a los ponis atrapados en el incendio, mientras otro grupo conformado en su mayoría por civiles se ocupaban de apagar los grandes incendios que provocaron los dragones.

-¡deprisa! ¡Tenemos que terminar rápido!- exclama Celestia.

Un grupo de ponis estaba ayudando a una familia de panaderos salir de su negocio el cual estaba en llamas, pero antes de que todos pudieran salir.

-¡cuidado! ¡La panadería esta por derrumbarse!-

-¡todos apártense!-

De repente la estructura se rompe y se derrumba sobre los ponis, pero en eso algo detiene el derrumbe, todos voltean y ven que se trata de Bast quien uso su magia para detener la estructura, todos quedan atónitos ante esto, pues hace 5 minutos ninguno era capaz de usar su magia o al menos no eran capases de hacer mucho con ella.

-¡salgan! ¡Rápido!- exclama Bast con algo de trabajo, pues la estructura pesaba mucho para él, todos los ponis salen y Bast suelta la estructura.

-pero… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunta Celestia algo atónita.

-mire al cielo- suspira Bast, Celestia mira hacia arriba y nota que las nubes de tormenta han desaparecido- hace apenas un par de minutos las nubes desaparecieron-

-¿Por qué?- exclama Celestia.

-no lo sé…. Pero…. aún estoy algo cansado, pero siento como poco a poco recupero mi magia- suspira Bast- princesa…. ¿esto es algo bueno verdad?-

-eso espero….- murmura Celestia. De repente Celestia siente algo, un frio recorrerle la espina, esta se queda atónita ante esto y casi de inmediato exclama- ¡no puede ser!-

-princesa… ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Bast algo intrigado, es entonces que Celestia se da la media vuelta y corre de vuelta al castillo.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Alguien está intentando abrir la bóveda!- exclama ella mientras corría de regreso al castillo- ¡TODOS LOS GUARDIAS DISPONIBLES, VENGAN CON MIGO! ¡ALGUIEN INTENTA VIOLAR LA BÓVEDA ESTE!-

Celestia corre por los pasillos, y tras de ella una docena de guardias reales la seguían- ¡no puede ser! ¡Cuando creamos los escudos protectores de la bóveda yo misma ligue estos a mí, así en caso de que alguien intentara desafiarlos, yo sería la primera en darme cuenta! ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no ha acabado!-

Mientras tanto en la bóveda.

La gruesa puerta de la bóveda había sido arrancada completamente, estando ya frente a frente ante la gema sangrienta, la cual estaba rodeada por una serie de escudos mágicos, y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un pedestal en el que se encontraba la gema, dentro de una esfera de diamante encantado para así contener sus malévolos poderes.

-bien hecho, hiciste un buen trabajo- exclama una de las encapuchadas con cariño mientras acariciaba la espalda de una especie de figura de metal que se encontraba arrodillada aun con barias cadenas alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

-si pero aún falta burlar todos esos escudos- exclama uno de los encapuchados con desinterés.

De repente una serie de flechas es disparada contra ellos, es entonces que la figura de metal se levanta y se impone ante la encapuchada que estaba a un lado de él, protegiéndola de las flechas, las cuales impactan contra el caparazón.

-¡alto hay o los mataremos a todos!- se escucha y frente a la bóveda se empezaron a formar docenas de guardias reales.

-¡esos disparos fueron solo de advertencia! ¡Salgan ahora y nos los mataremos a todos!- exclama Celestia con autoridad, para sorpresa de ella, todos los encapuchados salen de la bóveda con las garras arriba poniéndose frente a la bóveda.

-esos no son dragones….- murmura Celestia- ¡quítense las capuchas ahora!- exclama Celestia, es entonces que todos obedecen y se quitan los gorros, rebelando para sorpresa de todos los presentes que no eran dragones, ni mucho menos ponis, si no grifos, y lo que dejo a Celestia perpleja es que reconocía a uno de ellos, el más alto del grupo no era ningún otro más que Claws Killer, el mismo grifo que intento acecinarla años atrás.

-jeje hola princesa ¿me recuerda?- dice Claws Killer con una sonrisa sicótica.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí?!- exclama Celestia con cólera.

-oh bueno, jeje ¿no es obvio? Jeje me enviaron a recoger algo que tu reclamaste como tuyo, pero mi señor no le parece justo que tú lo tengas-

-¡a quien te refieres! ¡¿Hablas del Rey Crow Wings?!- exclama Celestia.

-jeje, quizás- murmura Claws Killer con una sonrisa- ¡AHORA!- grita el y todos los grifos menos uno emprenden el vuelo y empiezan a arremeter contra los ponis.

Los grifos y los ponis entran en un pequeño combate, en el que los grifos más que intentar matar a sus oponente, solo intentaban distraerlos del verdadero objetivo, pues una grifo color amarillo con naranja se escabullo hasta la figura de metal y de entre su capucha saca unas llaves, estando a punto de abrir una serie de candados, pero esta se queda muy pensativa e insegura.

\- ¡APRESÚRATE, QUÍTALE LA CORAZA!-

-pe… pero…- exclama la grifo naranja.

-¡por eso lo trajimos!-

-de.. de acuerdo...- murmura ella con sumisión mientras se cubría tras la figura de metal y comienza a abrir una serie de candados.

-¡ESPEREN! ¡Hay una detrás de esa cosa de metal! ¡Dispárenle!- exclama Celestia, es entonces que algunos de sus arqueros empiezan a disparar contra la estructura de metal, es entonces que se escucha un gran estruendo, todos dejan de disparar y miran como de esa especie de coraza de metal que se asemejaba a un caparazón de tortura se cae junto a algunas otras pesas, y se pone de pie una grifo con armadura negra y algunas gemas ubicadas en el centro de la frente, brasos, pecho y cinturón, este nuevo grifo media dos metros de alto, siendo solo un poco más bajo que Claws Killer (el cual era el más alto de todos los grifos) se comienza a escuchar una respiración mecánica provenir del grifo de armadura, y este se arrodilla frente a la grifo naranja, la cual se le acerca y le susurra al oído- ahora mátalos a todos- de golpe un destello dorado brota de una especie de cristal donde se encontraban los ojos de la bestia de metal.


	35. Chapter 35

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 35. Baño de sangre.

No muy lejos de Canterlot, detrás de una serie de montañas rocosas donde no había ni un alma, Discord cargaba consigo una inmensa red de mariposas, la cual rápidamente arroja contra un acantilado, pero esta al poco tiempo se incendia momentos antes de impactar al suelo y por esta surgen docenas de dragones enfurecidos.

-jeje, hola como les va- exclama Discord con un tono burlón -¿no les gusto el viaje?- menciona este mientras hacía aparecer una tetera y bebía un poco de té. Los dragones empiezan a gruñirle a Discord, y este muestra muy poco interés e impacto ante esto.

-¿no gustan un poco de te? ¡Es de hierbabuena! jeje, es bueno para la salud- exclama Discord mientras aparecía frente a él una mesa de te con varias sillitas flotantes a su alrededor- ¡también tengo bocadillos!- exclama el mientras sostenía una charola con muchas galletas y bocadillos. Los dragones se miran los unos a los otros con algo de incredulidad y confusión -bueno, si no quieren- murmura él mientras toma una galletita y la avienta al cielo, este abre la boca para intentar atraparla cuando esta caía, pero la galleta se pierde. Es entonces que todos los dragones arremeten contra Discord pero es entonces que este rápidamente toma el mantel lo usa para torear a los primeros dragones que iban contra él, cual torero en un estadio, sin embargo al retirar el mantel todos los objetos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar.

Rápidamente uno de los dragones más grandes escupe una gran bocanada de fuego contra Discord, pero este toma la tetera y la arroja contra el lagarto, es entonces que de la pequeña tetera surge un maremoto de té caliente de hierbabuena, el cual se lleva a la mayor parte de los dragones, estrellándolos contra una montaña, pero aun había más dragones , los cuales lo rodean e intentan morderlo o incinerarlo, pero en eso Discord toma la charola con galletas y toma cada una de estas y las arroja contra los dragones como si fueran proyectiles, explotando al entrar en contacto con los dragones, derribando al resto de los lagartos voladores, haciendo que estos cayeran como moscas hasta el acantilado, quedándolo al final solo uno de los dragones más grandes de pie.

-jeje, ¿se te acabaron las galletas?- exclama el dragón con una voz demoniaca.

-mmmmm nop- exclama Discord con la voz de Big Mac, y en esto esté apunta con su dedo hacia arriba, incrédulamente el dragón mira hacia el cielo es entonces que divisa una sombra en el cielo, la cual poco a poco se hacía más grande y antes de que el lagarto pudiera entender que es lo que estaba a punto de pasar una galleta de un kilómetro de radio aplasta al gigantesco dragón, cayendo por encima de todos los demás dragones que se encontraban por debajo. Un poderoso temblor se siente por toda Equestria mientras una nube de harina y azúcar se extendía por varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿se rinden?- exclama Discord sin importancia mientras mira como los adoloridos dragones surgían de entre los escombros de roca y galleta. Al poco tiempo los dragones despiertan dentro de una jaula echa de energía suspendida sobre un agujero negro.

-muy bien, ¡vamos a jugar un jueguito ¿SIIIIIIII?! – exclama Discord con un tono alegre- y este se llama ¡respondan mis preguntas y no se perderán en el vacío eterno!- exclama Discord con un tono siniestro.

-¡jajaja estar loco si crees que una simple amenaza tuya nos hará hablar!- exclama uno de los dragones desde la jaula.

-aja- murmura Discord mientras jugaba con un cubo Rubik- aj como le hacen para arreglar esta cosa sin usar magia o pintar los recuadros de otro color.

Los dragones se le quedan mirando a Discord con algo de sorpresa, no sabían si tomarse en serio todo lo que este decía, o si incluso el mismo se tomaba enserio las cosas.

-¡de verdad no entiendo! ¡aj! ¡Oh creo que ya resolví un color! Jeje, el blanco está completo, veamos los demás…..- exclama Discord con algo de emoción pero al ver que el resto del cubo estaba completamente revuelto esta da un fuerte grito de disgusto y cólera, es entonces que para desquitar su frustración convierte al cubo en una bomba apestosa la cual arroja contra los dragones, estos rápidamente empiezan a chillar y a toser por la fetidez.

-¡ahhhh pero qué asco!-

-¡NOOOO POR FAVOR AHHHHH!-

-¡No puede ser! ¡POR FAVOR PARA ESTO!-

-AHHHHHH-

-oh perdónenme- Murmura Discord mientras chasqueaba los dedos y hace aparecer un ventilador gigantesco el cual dispara una poderosa ventisca contra los dragones, los cuales se impactan contra la parte trasera de la jaula.

-ahora, ejem, ¿me van a responder mis preguntas sí o SI?- dice Discord con un tono sereno.

-¡NO LO HAREMOS!-

-¡crees ser el ser más poderoso del universo, pero le tienes miedo a un montón de piedras de colores que disparan arcoíris!-

-je, no tengo por qué tenerles miedo- dice Discord.

-¡CLARO QUE LES TIENES MIEDO! ¡Solo mírate! ¡La máxima entidad del caos es ahora un sirviente de Celestia y esas patéticas ponis!-

-¡Discord el señor del caos! ¡¿Qué es lo que paso con eso?!-

-si en verdad fueras tan poderoso como dices tú serias el único soberano de esta tierra-

-ejem soy el único que tiene una sensación de deja vu- murmura Discord y es entonces que este empieza a carcajearse frente a los dragones enjaulados.

-¡JAJA NO SABEN LO GRACIOSOS QUE SON!, jejeje, bromean ¿cierto? Jajaja, ¡nunca creí que los dragones tuvieran tan buen sentido del humor jajaja!-

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- exclama uno de los dragones.

-¿enserio lo preguntan? Jejej primero, intentan hacerme elegir entre mi familia y mis poderes del caos, luego me dicen débil, pero también dicen que tengo mucho potencial esto es…. Es… jajaja, es tan gracioso que me parto ¡solo faltaba que ustedes me pidieran que me uniera a su causa jajaja!- exclama Discord con alegría- jeje en primera, yo ya tengo todo lo que deseo, y en segunda- exclama Discord mientras chasqueaba los dedos nuevamente, y es entonces de un momento a otro la colosal jaula que encerraba a los dragones se encoge al tamaño de una canica, con ellos dentro, la cual Discord toma con sus dedos- es evidente quien es superior aquí y quien es el que está en serios problemas- exclama con un tono siniestro y todos los dragones tragan saliva con bastante temor.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

En la sala donde se encontraba la bóveda, un pequeño ejército de guardias reales se encontraban rodeando a únicamente 6 grifos, de entre los cuales uno se destacaba de los demás al llevar puesta consigo una gruesa armadura de metal oscuro, este grifo de armadura metálica estaba completamente arrodillado ante una joven grifo de color naranja con rojo, la cual se le acerca al oído y dice con un tono suave- ahora mátalos a todos-

Es entonces que al escuchar estas palabras que el grifo de armadura se pone de pie y se da la media vuelta en dirección a los guardias reales, dando pasos lentos que estremecían la tierra, el grifo se pone de pie en sus dos patas traseras, y camina erguida mente hacia los ponis lentamente.

-¡lanzas al frente!- ordena Celestia y sus guardias se ponen en posición de defensa, mientras el grifo de armadura daba pasos muy lentos en dirección hacia ellos.

-dejemos que Kira se encargue, nosotros aún tenemos trabajo- ordena Claws Killer al resto de los grifos.

-¡no! ¡van por la gema!- piensa Celestia- ¡TODOS DISPAREN AHORA!- grita ella y todos sus guardias estaban a punto de disparar una combinación de flechas y rayos, pero en eso el grifo de metal que hasta hace poco se movía a paso tortuga aparece frente a ellos de repente, con sus alas completamente extendidas, es entonces que este las agita únicamente una vez, y provoca una poderosa ventisca, la cual arremete contra todos los ponis, haciendo que todos vuelen y se estrellen contra el final del pasillo, todos se golpean unos contra otros mientras intentaban levantarse rápidamente y ponerse nuevamente en posición de defensa, pero el grifo de armadura aparece frente a ellos, uno de los guardias que tenía más cerca, intenta atravesarlo con una lanza, pero el grifo toma la lanza y de un movimiento la rompe y patea al poni fuertemente en las costillas, este cae en seco al cuello y esta vez no se vuelve a levantar, murió incluso antes de caer al suelo, pese a que este golpe pareció ser muy leve la verdad es que en su interior le destrozo las costillas, aplasto sus pulmones y perforo su vaso, aun si hubiera sobrevivido al golpe, este hubiese muerto poco tiempo después, de una manera muy agonizante, ahogándose con sus propios fluidos hasta la inminente muerte.

-uno menos- murmura el grifo de metal que ahora conocemos como Kira.

Todos los guardias inconscientes de la muerte de su compañero, se levantan e intentan atacar a Kira, pero este rápidamente esquiva el ataque de uno de los guardias que lo iba a atravesar con una lanza dando un largo salto, el movimiento fue tan rápido y tan cerca que el poni no logro detenerse y no pudo evitar atravesar a uno de sus compañeros en el estómago. Kira nuevamente se posiciona frente a todos los ponis, incitándolos a que lo ataquen, y tal como el esperaba, todos los guardias empiezan a atacar al grifo, y Kira por el momento no hace nada por aniquilarlos, si no que en lugar de atacar este usa sus patas delanteras para cubrirse, usándolas como escudo, es entonces que Celestia nota algo en las patas delanteras del grifo, este tenía las garras completamente cubiertas con una especie de caja de metal, haciendo parecer sus brazos como dos martillos.

-¡esperen!- exclama Celestia pero era demasiado tarde, uno de los rayos más fuertes de sus guardias es disparado y la caja de metal que contenía uno de los brazos del grifo se abre, liberando una pata de águila con largas garras, las cuales usa para atravesar a uno de los guardias, luego este abre las alas y se eleva por encima del techo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad que le brindaba el techo y su armadura completamente negra. Todos los guardias toman sus lanzas y se preparan para atacar, mientras el grifo no aparecía, pero sabían que aún estaba arriba, pues ellos podían escuchar claramente como una especie de rasguños metálicos en lo alto.

-¡dispárenle!- exclama Celestia y todos los guardias disparan sus rayos y lanzas contra el grifo, las luces que proporcionaron los primeros rayos fueron más que suficiente para que los ponis pudieran ubicar al grifo el cual estaba sentado en una cornisa intentando quitarse algo, todos disparan de lleno contra el ser de armadura, pero este rápidamente da un salto y se posa en otro lado del muro, los ponis lo siguen y le siguen atacando sin parar, el grifo vuelve a saltar a otro lado del muro, en una especie de juego del gato y el ratón, hasta que de repente se escucha un clic, el grifo logra zafarse de la otra caja de metal que cubría sus garras y antes de que los ponis o Celestia comprendieran lo que acabo de pasar, el grifo arroja con fuerza la caja de metal contra los ponis, dándole a uno de los guardias que estaba a solo centímetros de Celestia, el impacto fue tan fuerte que le destrozo la cabeza al poni, todo fue en cámara lenta para Celestia mientras se veía bañada por las entrañas y sangre del guardia que caía sobre ella y la empujaba.

Es entonces que entre la confusión Kira de un salto baja y cae frente a todos los ponis, parado en sus dos patas delanteras, imponiéndose completamente frente a todos los ponis mientras se escuchaban una serie de tronidos, eran sus dedos que el movía y tronaba repetidamente, cada uno con largas garras de águila tan largas y afiladas como cuchillas.

-perdonen la interrupción, ahora podremos jugar adecuadamente- exclama Kira con una sonrisa oculta por debajo de aquel casco tan imponente que aun tenia puesto. Todos los guardias estaban a punto de atacar al mismo tiempo al grifo, pero mucho antes de que el primero de ellos intentara dar un golpe, un gran chorro de sangre surge y baña a muchos de los guardias, seguido de dos más, era Kira quien con solo un leve rozón de sus garras contra el cuerpo de algún poni era capaz de propinarles heridas tan severas y profundas con las cuales derribaba a cada uno de los ponis contra el que el arremetía, siendo así imparable y letal. Ahora ni siquiera los guardias eran capases de darle un solo golpe, la criatura fácilmente los evadía y en su lugar los atravesaba o rasgaba con sus largas garras.

-¡15! ¡16! ¡17!- exclamaba Kira mientras atacaba, era el recuento de cada uno de los ponis que moría en sus garras, un amplio baño de sangre se genera, mientras rápidamente uno a uno caía muerto, bañando el suelo con su sangre. Celestia estaba atónita, incluso había perdido el aliento y olvidado que tenía que dirigir a sus guardias ante tal masacre. No importaba si de repente llegaban más guardias a ayudar, Kira era despiadado y certero, no falto mucho para que todos los guardias que vinieron en compañía de Celestia murieran de la forma más despiadada y rápida posible.

\- 27- suspira Kira mientras lentamente se erguía en sus dos patas y caminaba lentamente hacia Celestia- ¿quieres ser el número 28 de esta noche princesa?- murmura mientras le mostraba a Celestia sus garras recubiertas con la sangre fresca de todos los guardias que la acompañaron solo para morir.

De repente un poderoso rayo le da de lleno a Kira haciendo que se estrelle y atraviese un muro por completo, Celestia se encontraba paralizada, pero en eso un poni la toma y la sacude para que reaccione- ¡princesa, Princesa Celestia despierte! ¡por favor reaccione princesa!- exclama el unicornio con severidad.

-¡Bast!- exclama Celestia entrando en sí.

-¿esta herida?- pregunta Bast con preocupación y un nudo en la garganta.

-no... pero... pero mis... mis ponis...- murmura Celestia mientras mira a su alrededor, mostrándose bastante conmocionada ante tal baño de sangre y cadáveres a su alrededor.

-¡lamento en verdad no haberla seguido cuando nos lo pidió, no creí que se tratara de algo grave, y aun había muchos civiles en peligro!- exclama Bast muy apenado e impactado ante la cantidad de muertos en tan poco tiempo- ¡tengo que sacarla de aquí!-

-¡No! ¡la gema!- exclama ella mientras mira por el pasillo, donde hasta el fondo de este se encontraba la bóveda donde aún se encontraban los grifos, intentando obtenerla. Es entonces que de entre los escombros surge Kira, el cual mira con bastante seriedad a Bast y Celestia.

-veo que no eres como los otros ponis- murmura Kira- son pocos los que logran darme un golpe así- más sin embargo la máscara que este tenía puesta no podía decirle a Bast si este se encontraba molesto o alegre ante lo que este acabo de hacer. Kira se para frente a ellos, mirándolos con seriedad, atento ante cualquier movimiento de ambos- jeje eres diferente ¿no?-

-princesa… vallase- murmura Bast.

-¿Qué dices?- exclama Celestia.

-usted solo me estorba aquí, ¡ese tipo nos matara a ambos si intento protegerla, usted puede escapar, yo lo entretendré!-

-no de ninguna manera… además…! tenemos que evitar que se lleven la gema!- exclama Celestia.

-en ese caso valla a evitarlo, yo me encargare de este sujeto- murmura Bast con seriedad, Celestia queda atónita y muy confusa ante esto ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer? Era evidente que Bast por más fuerte que sea no podrá con él, pero tampoco pueden hacer mucho contra un sujeto que es tan velos como un relámpago- si no se apresura se llevaran la gema- murmura Bast.

-¿estás seguro de esto?- murmura Celestia- ¡tú no podrás solo!-

-puedo entretenerlo lo suficiente para que lleguen más tropas, princesa… lo que píense hacer hágalo rápido-

-pero… Bast…-

-si no regreso… dile a Twilight y a mis hijas... que... que las amo- murmura Bast con un nudo en la garganta mientras una lagrima brotaba de su meguilla- ¡CORRA AHORA!-Celestia corre rápidamente, y el grifo va tras ella, pero de repente una serie de rocas levitan y golpean a Kira, haciéndolo retroceder- esto es solo entre tú y yo- exclama Bast.

-jeje, como quieras, será divertido- murmura Kira mientras se levantaba en sus patas delanteras y caminaba en círculos y Bast hacia lo mismo, ambos manteniendo distancia el uno del otro, mirándose fijamente y esperando por quien comienza el combate. De repente sin previo aviso ambos arremeten contra si, Bast le dispara un poderoso rayo contra Kira en el pecho mientras este último intento atravesarlo con sus garras, pero Bast logra quitarse de enfrente y usa su magia para levitar algunas rocas y golpear al grifo de armadura negra, este último usa sus garras para cubrirse y ya enfurecido empieza a dar puñetazos contra las rocas destrozándolas por completo, este logra acabar con todas las piedras, pero Bast ya no se encontraba frente a él, es entonces que otro rayo le da por la espalda derribándolo y poniéndolo de rodillas, es entonces que Bast usa su magia para levitar unas cortinas y envolver a Kira en estas.

-¿ES TODO?- exclama Kira.

-no- responde Bast mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y disparaba una bola de fuego la cual explota y envuelve por completo a Kira incinerándolo, calentando el metal de su armadura, Kira empieza a gritar del dolor fuertemente, mientras Bast disparaba barios rayos de relámpagos contra él, provocando una fuerte explosión que estremece el castillo.

Un gigantesco cráter se forma frente a Bast, así como una inmensa columna de humo que lentamente se disipa.

-jeje, necesitaras mucho más que esto para lograr matarme ¿sabes?- se escucha de entre el humo y es entonces que de este surge Kira el cual arremete contra Bast, el cual apenas y si logra esquivar su envestida, sin antes recibir un corte en su muslo.

-aj… ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!- grita Bast mientras colocaba su casco contra su muslo para parar la hemorragia de su herida, un intenso ardor este empezó a sentir provenir de su corte, y no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de morderse los labios con fuerza.

-¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE POR PEQUEÑECES Y CONTINUEMOS!- grita Kira muy ansioso mientras nuevamente arremetía contra Bast, y entre ambos empiezan un pequeño combate en el cual ambos se tiraban de patadas y golpes por los cascos y garras, los cuales en su mayoría ambos esquivaban sin problemas, sin embargo poco a poco Bast se estaba cansando, sin mencionar que era muy poco el daño que Kira recibía con cada uno de sus ataques, en cambio el con cada rasguño el unicornio amarillo perdió más y más sangre, Bast solo podía ser más rápido que su oponente e intentar buscar un punto vulnerable mientras esquivaba todos sus ataques, sin embardo si continuaban así no faltaría mucho para que él irremediablemente perdiera.

Mientras tanto Celestia corría hasta la bóveda, donde aún se encontraban los grifos intentando obtener la gema sangrienta, al entrar Celestia, los grifos se colocan en posición de defensa y estaban a punto de arremeter contra ella, Celestia al darse cuenta de que estaba ella sola contra 5 grifos hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esta situación. Rápidamente dispara una onda expansiva la cual golpea a todos los grifos presentes, haciendo que se impactasen contra la pared con fuerza, sin embargo al hacer esto, también tumbo la esfera de diamante que contenía la gema, la cual para sorpresa de ella esta se agrieta, cosa que no podía ser.

-¿pero por qué?- exclama Celestia confundida.

-aj…. Tuviste esa cosa encerrada en esa esfera por casi 20 años, más que contener su poder, lo acumulabas, jeje, aun si no hubiéramos venido, la esfera de diamante explotaría dentro de algunos años más- murmura uno de los grifos con una sonrisa.

-¡no importara! ¡Luego me encargare de buscar un contenedor más poderoso! ¡EN CUANTO A USTEDES!- exclama Celestia mientras hacía brillar su cuerno- ¡incineraron mi ciudad!- exclama ella con cólera, es entonces que con su magia saca a todos los grifos de la bóveda y los estrella contra la pared.

-¡están en mi jurisdicción, y yo poseo todo el derecho a hacer con ustedes lo que me plazca!- exclama Celestia con cólera, mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, y provocaba que los grifos se hundieran en la pared así quedando completamente inmovilizados, sin embargo la esfera que estaba tras de ella rueda y su grieta crese un poco más hasta que de repente se abre un pequeño agujero por el que sale un poco del aura de la gema, se escucha un sonido aturdidor, Celestia voltea y nota como la gema roja empieza a emitir un poderoso resplandor escarlata.

-¡no puede ser!- exclama ella con miedo, luego mira más adelante, en dirección a los cuerpos de sus guardias caídos, y nota como la sangre empieza a fluir en dirección hacia con ellos- no… ¡No!-

De repente la esfera de diamante explota, un poderoso resplandor se extiende, se escucha un palpitar, y antes de que Celestia pudiera entender que es lo que estaba pasando, un mar de sangre arremete contra ella, era toda la sangre de todos sus guardias caídos, toda siendo llamada por la gema, bañándola y siendo adsorbida por la gema sangrienta, un poderoso estremecer se siente aun con más fuerza, un grito se escucha provenir de la gema mientras esta levitaba y toda la sangre derramada flotaba rápidamente a su alrededor e igual que un hoyo negro esta era succionada por la gema.

-¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!- exclama Celestia al ver el inmenso poder que la gema emanaba mientras se alimentaba con cada gota de sangre derramada, un frio le recorre la espalda a Celestia, sus cascos no paraban de temblar, ella sentía un terror indescriptible, ante el verdadero poder de esta gema- ¡¿Cómo es que algo tan pequeño es capaz de tener tanto poder?!- exclama ella con un fuerte nudo en su garganta y gran temor, por unos instantes ella se sintió como una potrilla indefensa ante el poder de este objeto que ni siquiera tenía mente o razonamiento.

El temblor era tal que todo el castillo empieza a estremecerse por completo, los ponis que se encontraban en la ciudad empiezan a gritar del pánico ante esto, muchos otros estaban a punto de correr al bosque para buscar estar seguros del caos, y algunos guardias que se encontraban fuera ayudando a los civiles rápidamente corren al castillo para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

-no muy lejos del epicentro del temblor se encontraba Bast aun combatiendo contra Kira, este último hasta hace poco tenía la ventaja sobre Bast, pero cuando el temblor empezó, Bast aprovecho la distracción para levantarse y poder darle una serie de ataques sin parar a Kira, empezando con levitar un muro de rocas el cual aplastaría al grifo, pero este rápidamente logra zafarse dando un largo salto en los aires, rápidamente Kira se posiciona en los aires y estaba a punto de arremeter contra Bast, pero este rápidamente hace brillar su cuerno, no para atacar, si no esta vez para tele transportarse tras de Kira y disparándole un potente relámpago en la espalda, pero Kira rápidamente se recupera y vuelve a arremeter contra Bast, pero este vuelve a tele transportarse en otro sitio, Kira lo busca y vuelve a arremeter contra él, pero Bast vuelve a cambiar de sitio, y Kira rápidamente se voltea e intenta atraparlo, pero Bast vuelve a desaparecer.

-¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE Y ENFRÉNTAME!- grita Kira con cólera.

-¡concedido!- exclama Bast mientras aparecía a solo centímetros de Kira, y rápidamente hacía brillar su cuerno y creaba una gigantesca bola de energía que arremete contra Kira directamente y luego esta estalla, provocando una poderosa explosión que derriba parte del muro y el piso donde Bast y Kira se encontraban. Cuando el humo por fin se disipa, solo se encontraba un exhausto Bast, recostado en lo que quedaba del pasillo donde pelearon y un inmenso agujero que daba contra el exterior.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en la bóveda.

Celestia estaba muerta del miedo, el poder de la gema era mayor al que ella creía, y la peor parte de todo era que ella sabía muy bien que la gema no estaba completa, no quería ni imaginar el poder que esta tendría, si la gema llegase a completarse, era más que evidente que esta cosa no podía seguir existiendo.

-jeje, no importa lo que hagas, nunca podrás contener el poder de la gema sangrienta- exclama Claws Killer con una sonrisa.

-¡cierra la boca!- grita Celestia bastante exaltada, intentando aparentar fuerza cuando claramente estaba muerta del miedo.

-¿si tanto le temes a su poder por qué no dejar que alguien más se encargue de ella? Jeje, estoy seguro que mi señor sabrá cómo usarla- murmura Claws Killer.

-¡ni loca le entregare este objeto tan peligroso a Crow Wings!- exclama Celestia, y el grifo muestra una ligera sonrisa.

-si es tan peligrosa ¿Por qué no la destruyes?- murmura la grifo naranja.

-por qué….- dice Celestia pero en eso se queda callada, y en eso esta se pone a pensar en una serie de cosas, empieza a pensar en su estudiante, como paso los primeros años criándola como su hija, hasta el día en que dejo Canterlot para convertirse en la portadora de la armonía, esta revive todos aquellos momentos que paso con Twilight, aquella inocente y pequeña potrilla ansiosa por aprender, su mejor estudiante, su mejor amiga la cual en su momento llego a considerar su hija, aunque ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de decirle. Celestia recordaba aquellos momentos en los que ella se sentaba junto a Twilight para explicarle las cosas que esta no entendía sobre sus estudios cuando era solo una potrilla, luego piensa en como esta ha crecido tanto y como ahora esta tenía una familia que la apreciaban.

-Twilight….- murmura Celestia mientras una lágrima brotaba de su mejilla.

Celestia mira la gema con bastante seriedad, flotando frente a ella, sintiendo su gran poder, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de inundarse de lágrimas.

-¡No! no puedo...- murmura ella entre lágrimas, es entonces que algo pasa, la gema despide un resplandor muy potente y Celestia por unos instante siente como es adsorbida por la gema, esta abre los ojos y ve que se encuentra en lo que parecía ser el imperio de Cristal, solo que ahora estaba echo de cristales rojo sangre, esta mira a su alrededor y encuentra toda la ciudad destrozada, cientos de huesos a su alrededor, y al frente se encontraba el corazón de Cristal pero había algo en su centro, era la gema sangrienta, despidiendo un brillo más fuerte que nunca, rodeada por un lago de sangre que seguía alimentándola.

-¿Qué te parece Celestia? Jeje contémplalo, porque no vivirás para verlo en carne propia- escucha una voz femenina muy conocida para ella, cosa que la helo por completo, Celestia mira tras de ella, es entonces que esta voltea tras de sí y ve a una figura imponente, parecía una alicornio a simple vista, pero no era una alicornio, en lugar de un cuerno, tenía dos cuernos de toro, tan grandes como espadas, y en lugar de tener un par de alas, tenía dos grandes pares, un par de alas de pegaso, y el segundo eran de murciélago.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tú no!- exclama Celestia al ver la figura caer en una risa sicótica, mientras una espesa nube de humo la envolvía y arremetía contra Celestia, calendo en la oscuridad eterna-¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Celestia abre de golpe los ojos, encontrándose de regreso, aparentemente todo esto fue solo una especie de visión.

-¿Qué decides?- escucha ella en su mente, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ver.

-¡lo siento mucho Twilight!- murmura Celestia con tristeza mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y hacía brillar su cuerno y creaba una esfera de luz, la cual poco a poco esta concentraba más y más poder, para así destruir por completo la gema sangrienta que se encontraba frente a ella- ¡AHORA ACABARE CON ESTE MAL PARA SIEMPRE!- exclama ella mientras se prepara para ya disparar lo que podría ser el ataque más poderoso que ella hubiese creado en su vida, siendo mucho más que seguro que no quedaría ni rastro de la gema al terminar.

Pero de repente algo atraviesa de lado a lado a Celestia, era una lanza. Celestia mira incrédula su herida, y luego nota como sus fuerzas se iban y la esfera de energía que había creado se desvanece frente a ella, Celestia cae de rodillas, vomitando sangre a montón y al levantar la mirada y ver a su atacante, esta queda bastante incrédula y conmocionada al ver quien fue el que la había atacado.

-¡lo siento mucho! ¡En verdad! ¡Pero…. ! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Tú lo prometiste! ¡ES MI ESPOSA!- exclama Bast con remordimiento y culpa mientras iba a auxiliar a Celestia, la cual estaba perdiendo mucha sangre- ¡PROMETISTE QUE MI ESPOSA ESTARÍA A SALVO!-

-Bas… Bast…- dice Celestia bastante impactada.

-lo siento… lo siento mucho….- exclama Bast mientras le quitaba la lanza a Celestia e intentaba hacer un torniquete en su herida, pero esto de poco serviría, pues la herida de Celestia era muy grande- ¡perdóneme! ¡Yo no quería!-

-Bast…. Bast…. Cuidado….- exclama Celestia con dificultad.

Bast voltea tras de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues unas largas garras lo atraviesan de lado a lado, Bast aun incrédulo y conmocionado vomita sangre, mientras lentamente algo lo levantaba, encontrándose cara a cara con Kira.

-nunca te atrevas... a darme la espalda- exclama Kira mientras sostenía al unicornio, el cual se estaba desangrando por su herida, dejando tras de sí un largo y grueso charco de sangre, mientras lo arrastraba hasta el pasillo, es entonces que Kira levanta el cuerpo de Bast, y lo mira por última vez a los ojos-que tengas un buen viaje- exclama este mientras tomaba el cuerpo del aun incrédulo Bast y lo arroja contra una ventana con fuerza, atravesándola por completo y arrojándolo contra el acantilado, cayendo ante una segura e inminente muerte, mientras unas últimas palabras brotaban de sus labios- Twilight… perdóname-


	36. Chapter 36

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 36. Veneno.

Celestia se encontraba en el suelo desangrándose y agonizando, mientras a su alrededor Kira estaba liberando al resto de sus compañeros que solo momentos antes Celestia aprisiono en los muros del castillo, aun con las pocas energías que esta aun tenia, sabía que no podía hacer nada más que esperar su inminente muerte.

-¡muchas gracias!- exclama la grifo naranja mientras abrazaba a Kira- hiciste un muy buen trabajo, ahora puedes descansar-

-francamente esto me da asco ¿Cómo el más fuerte de nosotros puede ser tratado así? ¡Es patético y estúpido!- exclama Claws Killer con repulsión.

-¿quieres que te recuerde como eran las cosas antes de que ella llegara? Ese chico casi te acecina a ti y a Carnage en más de una ocasión- murmura una grifo azul claro- ella es la única que puede domar y manipular a la bestia que es Kira-

-aj…. lo se…. Solo por eso no le toco un pelo a ella- exclama Claws Killer.

-bien hecho, bien hecho, ahora puedes descansar, cierra los ojos cariño- murmura la grifo naranja con un tono muy suave y enternecedor- cierra los ojos, duerme mi cielo-

-aj, si bien echo niño- murmura Claws Killer con desinterés mientras pasaba a un lado de ellos- estás loca si crees que lo cargare en el camino de regreso.

-sabes lo arriesgado que es para ustedes llevarlo despierto y sin cadenas- murmura la grifo naranja con cólera mientras acariciaba las orejitas de Kira- tranquilo, descansa- murmura ella y Kira emite un gemido de tristeza y sumisión, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-sí, pero mientras estés tu cerca, asumo que no habrá mucho problema- exclama Claws Killer.

-si lo que digas-

-ahora… ¿Cómo nos llevaremos la gema? Su recipiente se rompió y si la tocamos esa cosa nos succionara la vida- exclama la grifo azul claro con bastante fastidio.

-eso si es un problema- exclama Claws Killer- ¿Cómo llevarnos algo que no podemos tocar?-

De repente Kira se acerca a la gema flotante, mirándola con bastante seriedad.

-¡Kira aléjate de esa cosa cariño!- exclama la grifo naranja, pero de repente Kira levanta su garra y toma la gema, -¡KIRA NO LO HAGAS!- grita la grifo con gran exaltación y miedo mientras el grifo apretaba la gema con sus garras, la cual casi al instante despide un poderoso brillo rojizo, y una onda expansiva que los golpea a todos, pero Kira seguía de pie, aun apretando la gema entre sus garras.

-¡KIRAAAAAA!-

-¡No puede ser!- exclaman los grifos.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Cualquiera habría muerto al instante!- exclama la grifo azul con asombro.

De repente el brillo de la gema cesa y esta se apaga, Kira abre sus garras mostrando la gema en un estado inactivo, el intenso y aterrador poder que esta poseía había sido desactivado. Kira toma un trozo de metal y con este envuelve a la gema, doblando el pedazo de metal y creando un recipiente improvisado pero efectivo que contendría la abrumadora habilidad de acecinar a todo aquel que lo toque. Kira le arroja el recipiente a Claws Killer y luego camina fuera de la bóveda, mostrándose bastante inexpresivo y desinteresado ante esto.

-no puede ser….no puedo creerlo….- exclama Claws Killer bastante impactado.

-¡Kira no vuelvas a asustarme así!- exclama la grifo naranja.

-lo siento pero tenemos que irnos pronto- murmura Kira con un tono inocente.

-¿Cómo es que sabias que eso pasaría cuando la tocaras? – pregunta bastante sorprendida.

-en realidad… no lo sé… solo sentí que algo pasaría si la tocaba- murmura Kira.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido como eso cariño!- exclama con cólera.

-lo siento- murmura Kira muy apenado.

-tranquilo… descansa… cierra los ojos- murmura ella mientras abrazaba a Kira y al poco tiempo este se quedaba dormido en sus brazos.

-bueno el niño ya se durmió ¡es hora de irnos! ¡Ya tenemos la gema!- exclama la grifo azul con imponencia, cosa que dejo a Claws Killer un tanto fastidiado.

-¿y esta quien se cree?- murmura el grifo con repulsión.

Todos los grifos estaban por salir, cuando en eso se encuentran ante un pequeño batallón de Guardias reales que no hace mucho habían llegado.

-no puede ser- murmura la grifo naranja entre dientes, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Kira el cual seguía dormido.

-jeje parece que esto aún no termina ¿o no Kira?- exclama Claws Killer con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!- exclama la grifo naranja con rabia mientras ocultaba el rostro de Kira entre su pecho, cual madre protegiendo a su hijo.

-sabes lo que insinuó- murmura Claws Killer con una sonrisa.

-¡No!- exclama ella.

-¡DISPAREN!- se escucha y de repente una ráfaga de flechas es disparada contra todos los grifos, los cuales rápidamente entran a la bóveda.

-¡podemos salir de esta!- exclama la grifo naranja.

-jeje, no lo creo, si Kira sale otra vez estoy seguro que podremos escapar sin problemas, todos los ponis estarán muy ocupados con él, y la misión terminara pronto- murmura Claws Killer.

-¡ustedes saben lo que pasa cuando se le sube la sangre al cerebro por tanto pelear!- exclama ella.

-¿y eso que?-

-es mucho más difícil para mí… poder….- murmura ella mientras seguía abrasando a Kira con fuerza.

-eres patética- murmura Claws Killer.

De repente un poderoso rayo hecho con la combinación de los poderes de todos los unicornios es disparado contra la bóveda haciéndola estallar, haciendo que se derrumbe sobre todos los grifos.

-bien hecho, terminamos con todos ellos- exclaman los guardias con satisfacción.

-¡princesa Celestia!- exclaman algunos de los guardias y corren a auxiliarla.

-estaré bien….- dice Celestia con algo de dificultad mientras vomitaba sangre.

-¡pronto llévenla a un médico!- un par de guardias estaban a punto de llevarse a Celestia, cuando de repente se escucha un movimiento entre las rocas, es entonces que de entre los escombros surge Kira, sosteniendo entre sus garras a una muy lastimada grifo naranja, pero aun consiente.

-estoy bien… te… tenemos que irnos- exclama ella, pero es entonces que docenas de guardias reales empiezan a rodearlos, y poco después de entre los escombros surgen el resto de los grifos, bastante lastimados, pero aun en condiciones estables.

-Kira, tenemos que salir de aquí, pero no podremos con esos estorbos- murmura Claws Killer -si quieres que ella salga completamente a salvo tienes que ayudarnos a deshacernos de esos ponis-

-¡no lo escuches!-

-¡Disparen! ¡MÁTENLOS A TODOS!- gritan los ponis y una ráfaga de flechas y rayos son disparados contra los grifos, estos se tiran al suelo ocultándose tras los escombros de la bóveda, Kira por otro lado se impone ante la grifo naranja, recibiendo gran parte de los rayos y flechas los cuales apenas lograban marcar algunos rasguños en su armadura.

-¿estas lastimada?- pregunta Kira con un tono sumiso y preocupado mientras mira una herida que esta tenía en un brazo y un moretón en el rostro.

-¿esto? No es nada- exclama la grifo naranja, es entonces que Kira mira tras de él y ve el gran número de ponis listos para disparar otro rayo combinando todos sus poderes-¿Kira?-

-terminare con esto- murmura el grifo de armadura mientras se daba la media vuelta, en dirección a los guardias reales, es entonces que este abre sus alas y solo con agitarlas una vez crea una ventisca que hace retroceder a todos los guardias reales, Kira da un largo brinco y arremete contra ellos, atravesando a un primer poni con sus garras mientras decía- 28- luego este da una patada en la cabeza a otro y exclama ya mostrándose algo agitado- ¡29!-

-¡Kira!-

-es hora de irnos- dice la grifo azul mientras tomaba a la naranja contra su voluntad y salían de escena.

Mientras tanto Kira se queda masacrando a todos los guardias que se encontraban, algunos incluso al ver la brutalidad y fuerza con la que este acecinaba a sus compañeros decidieron huir de la escena.

-¡33! ¡34! ¡35! ¡36!- exclamaba el mientras atravesaba a los ponis con sus garras y toda su sangre era derramada en la alfombra del castillo.

Kira era brutal y letal, con solo un golpe de su parte era suficiente para herir de muerte a los ponis que poco podían hacer para defenderse de él. Sus zarpazos con sus garras eran fuertes que incluso algunos de los ponis eran partidos en dos con la sola fuerza con la que este desempeñaba el golpe contra ellos, y de echo con forme el tiempo avanzaba y el acecinaba a más y más ponis, sus golpes se volvían cada vez más letales y brutales, al punto de que ya a los últimos guardias que quedaron de pie ante este monstruo, fueron pulverizados con un solo golpe en el estómago o la cabeza, esparciendo todas sus entrañas a lo largo de las paredes.

Al pasar solo un par de minutos todos los guardias reales habían sido destazados por sus garras, Kira se queda parado en medio de todos los cadáveres, mirándolos con indiferencia- 72- murmura el mientras caminaba entre los cadáveres con poco interés, mientras al mismo tiempo este respiraba hondo repetidamente.

-¿estas contento con esto?- se escucha, Kira se voltea y ve a Celestia intentando pararse con bastante dificultad y con uno de sus cascos contra su herida aun sangrante, le era muy difícil poder mantenerse en pie por lo que esta se apoya contra un la pared y grita- ¡LOS MATASTE A TODOS!-

-me asegure que sus muertes fueran rápidas- murmura Kira con desinterés mientras caminaba contra Celestia lentamente.

-¿estas contento con esto? ¡LOS ACECINASTE! ¡SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA!-

Kira no hace más que mirar a Celestia con bastante inexpresividad.

-¡no entiendo nada! ¡Pude escucharlo todo! Se ve que esa grifo es algo especial para ti pero…. Como ¡¿Cómo alguien así de sumiso puede ser un verdadero monstruo?!-

De repente Kira toma a Celestia por el cuello, elevándola y estrellándola contra la pared.

-entiendo tu punto, pero lamento decirte que solo sirvo para una cosa- exclama Kira con un tono sádico mientras apuntaba sus garras contra Celestia- ¡tú serás el número 73 de esta noche!- exclama el grifo de armadura mientras estaba a punto de cercenarle un golpe directo en su cara, pero de repente sin aparente razón alguna, este se detiene en seco, cosa que confundió y exalto a Celestia quien creía que este ya sería su fin, es entonces que Kira la suelta y la deja caer al suelo, Celestia toce y respira agitadamente ante la conmoción y es entonces que esta nota algo que la dejaría helada.

-¡no! ¿porque estás aquí?-exclama Celestia. Justamente al final del pasillo pasando por la pila de cadáveres se encontraba el pequeño Luck mirándolos con una expresión sin emoción alguna.

-¡Luck ¿Qué haces aquí?!- exclama Celestia mientras colocaba su casco contra su herida, Luck nota esto y ve toda la sangre que su madre estaba perdiendo.

-lastimaste…. – murmura el potrillo con inexpresividad- te atreviste….- ese entonces que todo comienza a temblar y un aura amarilla empieza a envolver al pequeño potrillo- ¡TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMAR A MI MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita el potrillo mientras todo se estremecía y de repente igual que un proyectil se lanza contra Kira, el cual no logra esquivar al niño y recibe un poderoso cabezazo el cual fue capaz de provocar una larga grieta en su armadura y también mandar a Kira a estrellarse con fuerza contra la pared, atravesando por completo varios muros.

-¡Luck!- exclama Celestia muy alterada y a la vez sorprendida ante lo que acabo de ver, intenta levantarse, pero su herida no se lo permitía.

-mami….- murmura el potrillo con tristeza y siente un gran nudo en la garganta al ver la gravedad de la herida de su madre.

-¡Luck! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¿Dónde está tu hermana?- exclama Celestia mientras se mordía con fuerza los labios.

-¡perdona, perdona, él no me hizo caso!- exclama Tara apareciendo de repente frente a ellos- ¡no puede ser!- exclama ella exaltada al ver el tamaño de la herida de su madre.

-¡no tienen que estar aquí! ¡Prometieron que se quedarían en la cabaña!- grita Celestia con cólera, es entonces que esta da un fuerte gemido de dolor.

-¡madre! Por favor… no te esfuerces, descansa- dice Tara muy preocupada mientras con su magia hacia aparecer un vendaje sobre la herida de Celestia, haciendo en segundos un procedimiento que tomaría horas- no puedo curarla del todo… pero al menos tu herida ya no sangrara siempre y cuando no te muevas mucho- murmura Tara algo cansada, pues necesito de mucha concentración para atender la herida de su madre.

-¡no tienen que estar aquí! ¡Es muy peligroso!- exclama Celestia mientras se mordía con fuerza los labios- ¡váyanse ahora!-

-pe… pero… si no hubiéramos venido ahora mismo estarías…..- murmura el pequeño Luck con algo de tristeza- ¡por qué te enojas con migo, yo solo quería ayudarte!- llora el potrillo.

-¡hijo! Por favor…. No… no llores….-

-¡no quiero que mueras!- exclama el potrillo con cólera.

-no… gracias… pero…. Este no es momento de...- dice Celestia mientras intenta hacer que sus hijos se vallan junto con ella.

-¡madre se supone que no puedes caminar! ¡te abrirás las puntadas que te hice y sangraras de nuevo!- exclama Tara.

-¡estaré bien, pero vámonos ya!- exclama Celestia.

De repente se escucha como los escombros empiezan a moverse, como si algo intentara surgir de estos.

-¡hay no! ¡Corran!- exclama Celestia mientras colocaba a Luck en su lomo y ella corría junto a Tara, pero de repente frente a ellos algo surge del suelo y golpea a Tara haciendo que esta se estrelle con fuerza contra la pared, y toma a Celestia por el cuello ahorcándola con sus garras.

-como decía- dice Kira con un tono sádico mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Celestia, esta no podía respirar y al poco tiempo esta serró los ojos y quedo inconsciente. De repente una bola de fuego lo golpea con fuerza obligándolo a soltar a Celestia, era Tara quien al ver que Kira se apartó de su madre a una distancia considerable, esta hace brillar su cuerno y dispara una poderosa ráfaga de fuego, la cual envuelve a Kira, este último intenta escapar, pero se encuentra con la sorpresa de que sus pies estaban enterrados en el suelo.

-¡mataste a muchos! ¡Eh intentaste matar a nuestra madre! ¡AHORA YO TE ELIMINARE!- grita la potrilla mientras sus rayos de fuego era cada vez más potentes, Kira empieza a chillar de dolor, mientras su armadura comenzaba a fundirse con el dentro. Parecía que él no pudiera salir de esta, pero de repente este golpea con fuerza el suelo y provoca una ruptura del suelo, la cual hace que Tara pierda el equilibrio, de repente Kira toma una roca de gran tamaño y la arroja contra la joven yegua, la cual apenas logra crear un escudo para protegerse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, pues recibe el golpe de lleno, aunque logra evitar que este sea mortal para ella, al lograr al menos disminuir la velocidad del proyectil, pero aun así, esta callo inconsciente y quedo enterrada entre los escombros.

-¡hermana! ¡NOOOOO!- grita Luck mientras sus ojos brillaban nuevamente, todo se estremece, y es entonces que Kira es elevado del suelo, incapaz de moverse.

-¡yo mismo te matare!- exclama el potrillo mientras con sus poderes hacia que la armadura de Kira se comprimiera, aplastando a Kira igual que una lata- ¡MORIRAS!- grita el potrillo mientras comprimía el traje, y es entonces que por primera vez, se ve a Kira sangrar, una gota de sangre empieza a rodar por su armadura y cae al suelo de súbito, al impactar contra el suelo, derrite una pequeña parte del suelo, creando un pequeño agujero. Kira empieza a gritar del dolor, no lo resistía más, lentamente era aplastado por la armadura que hasta hace poco lo protegía.

-¡eso es, grita! ¡Esto es lo menos que te mereces por lo que te atreviste hacer a mi familia!- exclama el potrillo con cólera, de echo por unos instantes pareció disfrutar de esto, ver sufrir al que se atrevió a lastimar a sus seres queridos. Kira sigue gritando del dolor, hasta que de repente este se detiene, por unos instantes Luck cree que lo había matado, pero en eso nota como este empezaba a respirar hondo.

-¡ni creas que te soltare!- exclama Luck- ¡te aplastare igual que el insecto que eres!-

Kira sigue respirando hondo, manteniéndose bastante tranquilo ante la tortura del potrillo, es entonces que este implemente más fuerza, pero de Kira apenas salen algunos gemidos leves, es entonces que Kira toma mucho aire y lo contiene por unos instantes, cosa que extraño un poco a Luck, pero de repente este exhala, y para sorpresa del potrillo una especie de humo rojo empieza a salir de la máscara de Kira el cual hace que este caiga de súbito al suelo.

-¡¿pero qué demonios?!- exclama el potrillo exaltado pues él no lo había soltado, es entonces que nota como Kira se levanta lentamente en sus dos patas traseras y camina lentamente hacia el potrillo- ¡no tan rápido!- exclama este mientras fruncía el ceño e intentaba algo- ¡¿pero qué?! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué mis poderes no te hacen nada?!- exclama el potrillo ya mostrándose bastante asustado.

-¡CREO QUE YA ES MI TURNO!- grita Kira mientras arremetía contra el potrillo tan rápido que este no logro hacer nada para esquivarlo. Kira toma al niño del cuello y luego lo estrella contra la pared, pero no fue suficiente para este, ya que estaba furioso por la tortura que este niño le hizo pasar, así que lo toma por uno de sus cascos y lo azota repetidamente contra el suelo. El pequeño Luck se encontraba bastante mal herido, con varios huesos rotos en su interior pero aun consiente.

-¡eres un maldito! ¡Te atreviste a lastimarme enserio!- exclama Kira con cólera mientras elevaba al potrillo y con su otra pata empezaba a apuntarla contra su corazón para darle el golpe final.

-lastimaste a mi mami…. También a mi hermana… mataste a muchos ponis….- murmura el potrillo con dificultad-solo... solo quería proteger a los que amo...-

-proteger a... ¿tu madre?- murmura Kira mientras mira atrás y nota no muy a lo lejos a Celestia, la cual estaba aparentemente inconsciente por su último ataque.

-lastimaste a las personas que más amo…- murmura el potrillo mientras cerraba los ojos, ya aceptando su muerte a manos de Kira.

Kira sigue sosteniendo al niño en lo alto mirándolo con seriedad, es entonces que este nota como el potrillo ya no soporto más el castigo y quedo inconsciente ante los huesos rotos y hemorragias internas que tenía dentro de sí. Kira lo baja lentamente, y estaba a punto de dejarlo en el suelo, cuando de repente un potente rayo lo golpea con fuerza, este rápidamente se repone y nota a un poni encapuchado frente a él.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- exclama Kira con rabia.

-he venido a eliminarte- exclama el encapuchado, este no era ningún otro más que Galben Nevinovat.

-jeje ¿enserio? ¡¿Crees que tu solo podrás con migo?!- exclama Kira.

-¿Quién dijo que vine solo?- dice Galben y de repente tras de Kira apresen dos ponis más, los cuales eran el hermano de Garben, Roz y también un pegaso color naranja claro de crin azul alborotada, este último mira a Kira con bastante repulsión y desagrado a diferencia de los otros dos que no mostraban más que una porte firme y seria ante Kira, cada uno de ellos portaban trajes negros que le cubrían casi todo el cuerpo, rápidamente los tres Wampira arremeten contra Kira empezando un pequeño combate casco a casco.

Ahora los movimientos de Kira eran demasiado lentos, pues su anterior combate con el hijo de Discord había provocado que su armadura se atascase, haciendo que le fuera muy difícil ahora moverse, sin embargo, aun con esta limitante en su cuerpo a los tres unicornios les era muy difícil lograr someterlo, si bien Kira ya no era tan veloz, seguía siendo muy fuerte y resistente.

-¡DEMONIOS POR QUE NO TE MUERES!- grita el pegaso naranja con rabia mientras creaba un poderoso rayo de energía el cual hizo que Kira se estrellara con fuerza contra una serie de muros, pero en eso Roz aparece tras de Kira y lo patea con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este regrese, pero llega Galben y dispara un poderoso rayo contra el grifo, este apenas logra evadirlo con bastante dificultad.

-¡Flash ve por detrás de él!- exclama Galben con seriedad. El pegaso naranja corre y rápidamente alcanza a Kira y le da una fuerte patada por la espalda derribándolo. Kira se encontraba en el suelo, pero no tarda en volver a levantarse con algo de dificultad. Los tres ponis se imponen ante Kira, acorralándolo por completo.

-¿te rindes?- exclama Galben.

-¿rendirme? ¿Hablas enserio? ¡Si apenas se están poniendo las cosas interesantes!- exclama Kira mientras se ponía en pose de defensa ante los ponis.

-este cabron está loco, solo quiere que lo torturemos- murmura el pegaso con seriedad- es un masoquista-

-jeje, ¿en verdad creen poder derrotarme? Ni siquiera saben a lo que se están enfrentando- murmura Kira con un tono siniestro- ¡oh sí! ¡Puedo sentir como mi sangre empieza a hervir! Pronto será mi turno de sodomizarlos-

-¡CÁLLATE!- grita con fuerza mientras disparaba una onda expansiva la cual empuja a Kira y hace que caía por una ventana, pero pese a que este tenía alas en la espalda, el que su armadura estuviera atascada causo que este no pudiera volar y callera varios metros contra el suelo, impactándose fuertemente en medio de la plaza donde se encontraban la mayor parte de los heridos y supervivientes de anterior ataque de los dragones. El impacto de Kira fue tan fuerte que pareció un proyectil estrellándose, al tocar el suelo este creo un cráter y termino enterrado entre los escombros de las rocas.

-¿lo mate?- pregunta Flash.

Mientras tanto todos los ponis que se encontraban abajo se acercan al cráter un tanto curiosos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?-

-no lo sé… creí ver a alguien caer….-

-seguramente tiene que ver con las explosiones que hace poco escuchamos….-

Todos los ponis miran arriba, y los tres unicornios se esconden para no ser vistos por los civiles.

-si ya está muerto no podemos permanecer aquí- murmura Roz.

-si… estoy de acuerdo- dice Flash.

-está bien- murmura Galben con seriedad.

De repente de entre los escombros surge una garra de grifo la cual toma a uno de los civiles curiosos por su pata delantera, este último da un grito de pánico mientras veía surgir de entre los escombros a un grifo de metal. El poni intento soltarse pero el grifo era muy fuerte y empezaba a lastimar su casco, pues Kira estaba usando a este como apoyo para poder salir más fácil de los escombros

-aj ¡ya cállate!- exclama Kira irritado mientras le daba una bofetada al poni, haciendo que este sea estrellado contra otro grupo de ponis cercanos, los cuales se mostraban muy asustados ante este grifo de metal.

-aj ¡ya cállense!- exclama Kira con cólera, pues no soportaba los gritos de todas las yeguas y uno que otro semental que no paraban de gritar.

-demonios, sigue vivo- exclama Galben.

-je buen trabajo niño- murmura Roz con un tono severo.

-¡tenemos que alejarlo de los civiles!- exclama Galben mientras saltaba de la cornisa cayendo directo frente al grifo de metal, quedando ambos frente a frente.

-no hemos terminado con tigo- exclama Galben con seriedad.

-¡No! Yo tampoco- exclama Kira con una sonrisa bajo su armadura.

De repente aparecen tras del grifo Roz y Flash los cuales toman por la espalda al grifo.

-¡Galben ahora!- grita Roz y en eso el unicornio encapuchado corre ante ellos y rápidamente arremete contra Kira, es entonces que Roz hace brillar su cuerno y crea un portal por debajo de ellos, en el cual los tres ponis y el grifo caen siendo transportados a otro sitio.

Mientras tanto en la sima del castillo, levantándose bastante herida y agotada Celestia, la cual no moverse mucho por sus heridas, pero aun así esta intento hacer el esfuerzo, pues ella sabía que sus hijos podrían estar lastimados, y si iba a morir desangrada, al menos estaría con ellos, pues dado al último ataque de Kira, su herida ahora estaba más abierta que nunca, las puntadas se le abrieron, y nuevamente se estaba desangrando, ella decide continuar dejando tras de sí un largo rastro de sangre.

-¡niños!- exclama Celestia mientras se tambaleaba entre los escombros, es entonces que esta encuentra al final del pasillo una poni medio enterrada entre una serie de rocas, Celestia usando todas sus fuerzas intenta correr hasta la poni, pero tropieza con fuerza, pero aun continuo arrastrándose , hasta llegar con su hija Tara la cual estaba aparentemente inconsciente, Celestia rápidamente intenta retirar los escombros que estaban sobre su hija, pero aún se encontraba muy débil como para levantarlos con sus cascos o usar magia siquiera. Luego de un esfuerzo por parte de Celestia apenas logra retirar los escombros y coloca a su hija entre sus cascos, abrasándola.

-¡Tara! ¡No! ¡Tara! Por favor…. por favor cariño- exclama Celestia con cólera, en esto esta nota como su hija empieza a respirar, cosa que la calma un poco, pero aún estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su niña.

No muy lejos de ellos, una yegua con malas intenciones se encontraba merodeando, y al encontrarse con la familia esta no hace más que dar una sonrisa macabra.

-no encontré a Luna por ninguna parte pero jeje, pero que tierna escena- piensa Death Smiles, la cual aún no había sido vista por Celestia, quien aún creía que se encontraban solos. Death Smiles se queda parada no muy lejos de ellos, entre las sombras para no ser vista, observando como poco a poco la niña empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento – que lindo jeje pero…. ¿Dónde está el otro niño?- piensa la yegua mientras se adentraba entre los escombros, y caminaba lentamente por los alrededores, hasta finalmente no muy lejos encontrar al otro potrillo completamente inconsciente.

-¡oh miren el niñito está durmiendo!- exclama Death Smiles con un tono divertido, es entonces que esta saca de entre su capucha una pequeña bolsita con polvos blancos.

-¿me disculpas? ¡Necesito una dosis!- exclama la yegua mientras aspiraba un poco de los polvos frente al potrillo inconsciente- ¡oh sí! ¡aj! ¡si, si, jejeje!-

De regreso con Celestia. Esta se encontraba con su hija inconsciente, poco a poco la potrilla empieza a reaccionar y entrar en sí.

-¡si, esa es mi niña! ¡Tara por favor! ¡Despierta mi vida!- exclama Celestia alterada pero al mismo tiempo con algo de felicidad al ver a su hija por fin reaccionar.

-ma… mami….- murmura Tara entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Si esa es mi niña! ¡Esa es mi niña!- exclama Celestia mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hija y no aguantaba las ganas de caer en llanto.

-mami…. Es…. Estas sangrando otra vez…..- murmura Tara con algo de preocupación y exaltación al encontrarse con el charco de sangre de Celestia.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- pregunta Celestia muy preocupada.

-mami… estas ¡estas sangrando!- exclama Tara.

-¡¿Dónde está tu hermano?!- exclama Celestia.

-creo… creo… creo que esta por halla- murmura Tara.

-¡iré por tu hermano! ¿Puedes caminar?- pregunta Celestia muy seria.

-creo… creo que… ¡ahhhhh!- exclama la potrilla quien al principio no sentía nada de dolor, pero cuando intento levantarse un intenso ardor empezó a recorrerle por toda su pierna izquierda, la cual estaba fracturada, y de no ser por la combinación de reacciones químicas de su cerebro hubiese sentido el dolor mucho antes.

-¡hay no! ¡Tu… tu patita creo que esta…!- exclama Celestia con un fuerte nudo en la garganta al ver a su hija herida.

-mami… es… estoy bien… pero tengo que cerrarte esa herida otra vez…- exclama Tara mientras se mordía con fuerza los labios. Celestia coloca su casco contra la frente de su hija y siente algo de temperatura.

-¿bromeas verdad? Estas muy agotada y quieres usar tus poderes en curarme- murmura Celestia con seriedad- vi lo mucho que te costó la primera vez, y ahora en tu estado no estoy muy segura de lo que pueda hacerte a ti, si intentas esforzarte de nuevo- exclama Celestia.

-¡madre estás perdiendo mucha sangre!- exclama Tara.

-yo estoy bien, tengo que ir a buscar a tu hermano, quédate aquí y descansa, regresare pronto- dice Celestia con seriedad.

De regreso con Death Smiles, la yegua se encontraba sentada junto al potrillo inconsciente, aun experimentando el placer que le proporcionaba su droga.

-ajajaja es genial, creo que cada vez tolero dosis mayores y más puras- exclama la yegua con placer, esta rápidamente se levanta y mira al potrillo- no te vez nada bien niño jeje ¿quizás deberías tomar un poco?, hará que ya no sientas mas el dolor, y te hará reaccionar- exclama la yegua mientras sacaba un poco de su polvo blanco y lo soplaba sobre la cara del potrillo, el cual inconsciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasarle, succiona la droga mientras respiraba agitadamente. Casi de inmediato Luck despierta y comienza a convulsionarse fuertemente, Death Smiles abandona al potrillo mientras dejaba tras de sí una sonrisa bien marcada que poco a poco desaparecía en la oscuridad. Entre la convulsión de Luck este inconscientemente disparaba barios rayos y hacia estremecer el suelo, cosa que rápidamente le indico a Celestia donde se encontraba, la cual rápidamente, dejando aun tras de sí un charco de sangre corre apresuradamente. No le toma mucho tiempo en llegar hasta donde se encontraba su hija, al cual encuentra sacudiéndose violentamente en el suelo mientras seguía estremeciendo la tierra con fuerza, hasta que de repente, todo cesa, el potrillo deja de convulsionarse, así como la tierra deja de estremecerse.

-¡Luck!- exclama Celestia mientras corría hasta su hijo, olvidándose por completo de su herida, corre hasta él y lo abrasa- ¡no puede ser!- exclama Celestia con gran alteración y preocupación mientras colocaba su oído contra el pecho de su hijo- ¡NO! ¡NO RESPIRA! ¡SU CORAZÓN SE DETUVO!-exclama con gran cólera- ¡Luck!-

Celestia rápidamente le da de respiración de boca a boca al potrillo e intentaba hacer que su corazón latiera de nuevo. Celestia hace de todo, desesperada por que su hijo continúe con vida, pero parecía que no importara lo que esta hiciera, su hijo ya no despertaría.

Mientras tanto en lo más lejano del bosque Everfree, sobre una montaña de gran tamaño un portal rosa se abre y por este surgen Kira y los tres unicornios que lo atacaron.

-¡aquí podremos eliminarte sin poner vidas en peligro!- exclama Galben con seriedad.

-ya veo, proteger a los civiles, jeje, para ser monstruos son muy compasivos- exclama Kira con un tono divertido.

-¡nosotros nos encargaremos de eliminarte!- exclama Flash.

-jeje, ya veo, pero creo que así no es justo, tres contra uno y además ahora que la armadura está rota no podre pelear como se debe, esta cosa me estorba- murmura Kira.

-¡no estás en posición de pedir favores!- exclama Roz.

-jeje, pero esto no me tomara ni un minuto, gracias a ese niño, ahora la armadura está muy floja y debilitada, no me será muy difícil quitármela- exclama Kira y es entonces que un brillo escarlata brota de la armadura de Kira, esta comienza a calentarse y luego Kira abre las alas y nuevamente las agita una vez, esta vez, no solo provoco una ventisca que haría retroceder a los unicornios, sino que también la armadura que contenía a Kira es destrozada aún más, facilitándole a este quitársela por completo.

Todos los ponis quedan asombrados al ver a Kira sin la armadura, pues en primer lugar era un grifo bastante pequeño, casi del tamaño de un poni, cosa que no concordaba con el tamaño que anteriormente tenia, lo que daba a entender que la armadura era mucho más gruesa de lo que aparentaba.

Kira era un grifo blanco con algunas plumas rojas y ojos dorados. Sin embargo su inusual tamaño no era lo que exalto a los ponis si no que a lo largo de su cuerpo tenia docenas de tatuajes que aparentaban ser serpientes y también tenía puesta una armadura ligera, echa con un metal rojo oxido que consistía de brazaletes a lo largo de sus piernas y cascos, un collar y una diadema en la cabeza, cada uno de estos artefactos poseía un diamante rojo el cual despedía un brillo muy intenso que contrastaba con sus tatuajes. Sin duda lo más insólito y sorprendente, que incluso llegaron a intimidar a los tres ponis era que los tatuajes tenia a lo largo de su puesto, pues esto despedía una especie de escarlata tan intenso y siniestro que incluso creaba la ilusión de que estos se movían por si solos, como si tuvieran vida propia. Fueron sus tatuajes lo que no solo les confirmo a los presentes de que es un ser sobrenatural, si no que uno de los tres unicornios reconoció los tatuajes, sabiendo casi de inmediato lo que era Kira.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Esos tatuajes! ¡Este no es un grifo ordinario! ¡Y tampoco una simple criatura sobrenatural!- piensa Roz ahora con un frio recorriéndole la espalda, estaba completamente aterrado al saber ahora lo que era Kira- ¡no puede ser! ¡No puede ser posible!- exclama el con terror mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, cosa que extraño mucho a Galben pues nunca antes lo había visto así.

-¿sabes lo que es?- pregunta Galben bastante intrigado.

-¡no puede ser posible! ¡Esos tatuajes solo pueden significar una cosa!- balbucea Roz- es un... Asimilador.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en Canterlot.

-¡LUCK!- exclama Celestia y da un fuerte grito colérico que se escuchó en todo el reino mientras colocaba su hijo contra su pecho y caía en llanto fuertemente, aparentemente se había rendido, pero en eso un pequeño recuerdo le vienen a la mente, el recuerdo de su nacimiento, recordar cómo era el día en que ella lo tuvo en sus cascos por primera vez, recordar a toda su familia reunida admirando a su nuevo bebé y como este reía y les sonreía a todos despertaron un sentimiento de rabia en Celestia- ¡No! ¡No puedo rendirme ahora!- exclama ella, y vuelve a intentar hacer que su hijo despierte dándole nuevamente respiración de boca a boca, Celestia estaba desesperada, el corazón del niño se había detenido, pero ella se negaba a aceptar la muerte de su hijo menor, por lo que haría lo que fuerce por reanimara su niño.

-¡Luck por favor no me dejes!-suplica Celestia desesperada- ¡despierta! ¡Abre tus ojitos hijo mío!- ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que el niño dejó de respirar, Celestia sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara, menos probable era que este despertara, sin importar lo que hiciera, Celestia empieza a caer en llanto, aun intentando hacer que su niño despertara.

-Luck- murmura ella entre lágrimas.

Finalmente, luego de tantos esfuerzos que parecerían ya no tener sentido, Celestia tras un último intento de respiración boca a boca contra su hijo, el niño de repente toce fuertemente, volviendo a respirar, así como su corazón volviendo a latir.

-¡Luck! ¡Luck!- exclama Celestia entre lágrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo- ¡Luck! Mi niño…. ¡qué bueno que no me dejaste!-

Celestia abraza con más fuerza a su hijo, sin lograr poder calmar sus ansias de llorar por la alegría y la emoción que esto significaba para ella, el que su hijo volverse a respirar- ¡gracias al cielo! Mi niño, mi niño- murmura ella aún muy emocionada y feliz mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo, el cual aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero este respiraba y su corazón volvió a latir, cosa que por el momento era lo único que le importaba a Celestia- Luck- murmura ella mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo y una lagrima brotaba de su mejilla.

Mientras tanto el potrillo que estaba entre sus cascos, abrazando con tanto cariño y alegría abre de golpe los ojos, pero estos ya no demostraban pupila alguna, en lugar de eso eran completamente negros, y una lágrima de sangre empieza a brotar de estos.


	37. Chapter 37

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 37. Rabia.

Entre los escombros de Canterlot, se encontraba la pequeña Tara, la cual estaba esperando a que su madre viniera por ella para ya salir de aquí, sin embargo la potrilla no resistía el dolor de su pata lastimada, por lo que en un gran esfuerzo de su parte intento curarse a sí misma, en un principio esta da un fuerte alarido cuando el hueso se acomodó, se escucha un fuerte tronido seguido de un grito ensordecedor de la potrilla quien no resistía el dolor que esto le generaba.

-¡aj! ¡Mala idea! ¡Mala idea!- exclama ella mientras se mordía con fuerza los labios- ¡aj! ¡Tengo que terminarlo!- exclama ella mientras se intentaba concentrar nuevamente y es entonces que esta entabla su pierna haciendo aparecer de repente dos tablas y una serie de vendajes.

-espero haberlo hecho bien….- murmura la potrilla con algo de temor, pues sabía lo que podía pasar en caso de que se equivocara con algo. Tara se sentía bastante ansiosa e inútil, está en un principio intenta ponerse de pie, pero su pierna aun le dolía bastante.

-¡aj! Como… ¿Cómo se supone que podre….?- exclama ella mientras apretaba los dientes- ¿acaso me quedare invalida igual que Lúthien?- piensa ella con algo de temor mientras no pudo evitar imaginar cómo se vería ella con una pierna de madera.

-¡AHHHHH!- exclama ella pues la sola idea la perturbaba bastante- ¡no, no! ¡yo quiero mis cuatro patitas!- exclama ella con algo de terror.

-¡tranquila Tara! Tranquila… jeje, no puedes estar pensando en el peor de los escenarios jeje como dice mi papi ¡siempre ve el lado divertido de todas las cosas!- exclama ella con una sonrisa- pero… ver el lado divertido de las cosas no me devolverán mi pierna- murmura ella mientras suspira- ¡No! Jeje ¡no tengo que pensar en eso ahora! Además… hay cosas mucho más importantes ahora como el hecho de que estoy aquí sola…. estoy... Sola…. Donde no hace mucho hubo una masacre….- murmura ella mientras sentía un frio recorriéndole la espalda, esta mira en todas direcciones y nota a lo lejos un cadáver medio sepultado entre las rocas, la potrilla da un alarido de espanto y se tapa los ojos con fuerza, por unos instantes estaba a punto de llorar, pues estaba aterrada y era la primera vez que ella tenía un contacto muy cercano con la muerte- mami… quiero a mi mami…..- murmura ella mientras caía en llanto por un largo rato.

-¡no, no, no, no, no! No tengo que pensar en esas cosas, pero pienso… mmmmmm ¿Dónde estará mi hermano? Aj espero que mami lo encuentre pronto… - murmura ella con algo de preocupación y temor, pues el estar aquí sola no le inspiraba seguridad sino todo lo contrario.

-¡creo que ya se me ocurrió algo! O bueno… espero que funcione…- murmura ella con algo de timidez- ¡muy bien! Em… ¿Cómo es que le hace papi?- se pregunta muy pensativa, es entonces que esta cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse.

-¡vamos tara! ¡Vamos!- se dice a si misma mientras serraba los ojos con fuerza para intentar enfocar su mente, luego esta abre los ojos y muestra una cara de disgusto al ver que no había funcionado lo que ella intentaba- aj ¡cómo es que le ara papi?- piensa ella mientras miraba a su alrededor, en eso esta divisa otro cadáver no muy lejos de ella- hay por todos los cielos… no quiero estar aquí….- murmura Tara con un fuerte nudo en la garganta- ¿Por qué mami no llega?- se pregunta ella con algo de temor- ¡no! ¡No pienses en cosas feas! Mami está bien, solo fue a buscar a Luck…. Pero ella estaba sangrando mucho... espero que... espero que ella... no me permitió curarla...- exclama ella con algo de temor y preocupación.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, en lo más alejado y oscuro de estas tierras, casi llegando a las montañas nubladas, se encontraba tres unicornios y un grifo. Todos los ponis se mostraban bastante inquieto y serios, en su pose de defensa, en caso de que su adversario de un ataque sorpresivo. Mientras tanto el grifo se encontraba estirándose y tronándose los huesos con toda calma.

-aj, hacia tanto que no me sentía tan ligero- exclama Kira con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba y provocaba un fuerte tronido en su espalda, es entonces que este nota los brazaletes de metal rojo que aun poseía en los brazos y el resto de su cuerpo, este mira los brazaletes con gran seriedad- oh casi….- murmura el con bastante seriedad mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estas esperando?! ¡VAS A PELEAR!- exclama Flash mientras extendía su casco, y es entonces que en este se materializa su cuchilla con cadena- ¡es hora de terminar con esto!- exclama el y es entonces que esta la arroja contra Kira, la cual estaba muy cerca de darle a Kira, pero este de repente esquiva el ataque, su movimiento fue tan rápido que ni siquiera ellos pudieron percatarse de como lo hizo, incluso por un momento creyeron que la cadena solo lo había atravesado. Flash se muestra bastante irritado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido por la rapidez del cómo este esquivo su ataque con gran facilidad, mientras tanto el grifo seguía observando sus brazaletes de metal, es entonces que este toca sus brazaletes e intenta jalarlos, pero no pasa nada, es entonces que este sonríe y mira a los ponis los cuales se mostraban bastante confusos y ansiosos.

-¿quieren que pelee con ustedes?- pregunta Kira con un tono divertido, mirando a Flas entre el grupo.

-¡antes que nada respóndenos una cosa!- exclama Galben con seriedad- quien eres y que es lo que quieres-

-¿Quién soy? esa es una buena pregunta- murmura Kira mientras empezaba a caminar, y los ponis retrocedían manteniéndose juntos y al mismo tiempo siguiendo el circulo que Kira trazaba- hace 10 años yo no era nadie de gran importancia. A lo largo de mi vida nunca lo fui en realidad, la vida es muy impredecible, quien iba a suponer que luego de años de sufrimiento encontrara algo de calidez en mi alma, pero luego, como es la vida de injusta e impredecible, todo se me fue arrebatado- murmura Kira mientras miraba al suelo- ¿Quién soy? la verdad ya ni sé que es lo que soy- exclama Kira y de repente este arremete contra los ponis, yendo directo contra Galben el cual rápidamente desaparece en las sombras y reaparece tras de Kira, disparándole un poderoso rayo en la espalda.

-jeje buenos movimientos- murmura Kira mientras lentamente se ponía de pie- está más que claro que ninguno de ustedes, es un simple y débil poni como los otros ¿o no? son mucho más que ellos, jeje pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿será suficiente?- exclama Kira y de repente este da una fuerte patada en el suelo provocando un levantamiento de rocas muy grande las cuales estaban a punto de golpear a los ponis, pero estos rápidamente abren sus alas de vampiro y emprenden el vuelo rápidamente.

-¡eres un desgraciado!- exclama Flash mientras usaba su cadena para atacar nuevamente a el grifo, y para sorpresa de todos, incluso de Flash, Kira esta vez no esquivo el ataque, y recibió de lleno el golpe de cuchilla la cual impacta con fuerza contra el collar que tenía Kira, rebotando completamente.

-¿es todo?- murmura Kira con decepción, es entonces que este se prepara para en prender el vuelo, una ventisca se genera alrededor de Kira y de repente igual que un cohete este emprende el vuelo y arremete contra los tres ponis, de los cuales Galben y Roz que eran unicornios disparan sus rayos contra Kira, los cuales les hacen retroceder por unos instantes, pero Kira resistía fácilmente el golpe, y lentamente avanza hasta los unicornios, pero en eso Flash le llega por la espalda y esta vez le da un fuerte golpe con su cuchilla en la espalda, hiriéndole de gravedad las alas. Kira estaba a punto de caer, pero en eso Flash lo apresa con su cadena.

-¡no creas que eh terminado con tigo!- exclama Flash con imponencia, es entonces que Kira sonríe mientras este lo ahorcaba con la cadena.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Luego de otro rato mas esta decide volver a intentar, Tara cierra los ojos nuevamente para lograr concentrarse-¡si papi puede yo también!- exclama ella mientras se concentraba, es entonces que esta da un suspiro, esta frunce las cejas mientras intentaba concentrarse, pero luego de estar así varios minutos esta da un suspiro de rendición- a quien engaño soy solo mitad draconequus- murmura Tara ya rendida, en eso está abre los ojos y nota que se encontraba flotando en los aires, sin necesidad de usar sus alas.

-¡estoy Flotando! ¡Siiiii!- exclama ella muy emocionada, dando un ligero sobresalto de entusiasmo, pero en eso está da un alarido de dolor al sobresaltarse y mover su pierna lastimada- hay…. Hay mi patita….- murmura ella mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla -aj… se supone que estoy flotando para no quedarme aquí varada y al mismo tiempo no mover mi piernita lastimada- murmura ella mientras se mordía los labios y sobaba su pierna lastimada.

De repente se siente un intenso temblor, el cual hace que Tara pierda el equilibrio y la concentración cayendo de súbito contra el suelo, el impacto fue tan violento que sacudió su pierna lastimada, cosa que le genero un intenso dolor, a lo que ella no pudo evitar dar un alarido de dolor ante esto- hay… hay.. Me… me duele…. Aj…- murmura ella mientras caía en llanto por el dolor por algunos minutos – creo que se me volvió a desviar el hueso- murmura ella con algo de temor y una expresión de dolor.

Nuevamente Tara una vez que se calmó un poco su dolor intenta flotar nuevamente, esto le costó un poco de trabajo aunque no tanto como la primera vez, esta se eleva en los aires apenas unos centímetros, ahora podía desplazarse sin necesidad de mover un musculo, cosa que ahora que tenía una pierna rota le serviría de mucho.

-muy bien, jeje creo que estoy comenzando a dominarlo- exclama ella con algo de emoción mientras se desplazaba lentamente, de repente se escucha un fuerte grito, el cual para su desgracia ella reconoció al instante- ¡mamá!- exclama mientras tan rápido como se le permitía, se desplazaba por los pasillos buscando a su madre.

-¡madre! ¿Madre dónde estás?!- exclama ella mientras buscaba en todas direcciones, es entonces que se vuelve a escuchar los gritos agonizantes de su madre más cerca de ella, pero al mismo tiempo más débiles, cosa que asusto mucho a Tara, pero aun así siguió adelante, hasta que finalmente la encontró. En el centro de una habitación oscura, se encontraba Celestia recargada contra una pared, con múltiples heridas de mordiscos en todo el cuerpo.

-¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita tara con todas sus fuerzas, su grito fue tal que hizo estremecer todo el castillo, es entonces que el cuerpo de Celestia cae de súbito, cayendo contra un destello de luz el cual no solo le permitió ver con mayor claridad el número de mordidas que tenía Celestia en su rostro y cuello, si no también que aún se encontraba con vida apenas, respirando con dificultad, pero aun respiraba y eso era lo que importaba.

-¡Mamá!- exclama Tara mientras se desplazaba contra ella, pero es entonces que de repente aparece frente a ella una criatura delgada y larga como una serpiente, con dos cuerpos en la cabeza, la criatura se interpone entre el camino de Tara con su madre, gruñéndole con gran rabia, Tara se queda paralizada cuando esta criatura se acerca a una fuente de luz.

-Lu… Luck- murmura ella con impacto. El pequeño e inocente potrillo ahora presentaba por primera vez desde su nacimiento su verdadera forma, la forma con la que nació, su forma de draconequus, un ser compuesto de barias partes de animales, sin embargo esto no era lo que exaltaban tanto a Tara, si no que este mismo se encontraba bañado en sangre, en especial sus garras y boca, esta última presentando trozos de carne y piel blanca aun colgándole.

Mientras tanto desde la sombras una poni divertida observaba todo esto con todo y palomitas, la cual desde el principio lo estaba observando todo, todo el baño de sangre, estuvo presentes desde el momento en que el pequeño e inocente potrillo se transformó y ataco a su madre, devorándola viva como si de una simple obra de teatro infantil se tratara. Esta poni de malos pensamientos y un sentido del humor retorcido no era ninguna otra más que Death Smiles.

-jeje oh mi preciosa droga, es muy fuerte incluso para mí, no es para todo el mundo, la mayoría mueren al instante o de una forma muy dolorosa y lenta dependiendo del poni. Solo unos pocos pueden de disfrutar de ella tanto como yo, y también hay un tercer grupo en el que mi creación se encarga de despertar la bestia interna que siempre encerramos jejeje- piensa Death Smiles mientras contemplaba el espectáculo- es un coctel que despierta la parte más divertida de todos nosotros.

-oh Luck… pero… ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- murmura Tara entre lágrimas-¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡¿Por qué actúas así?! ¡Hermano reacciona!-

El draconequus mira a Tara con unos penetrantes ojos negros, de los cuales brotaban varias lágrimas de sangre, la criatura se posa en sus cuatro patas, dando lentos pasos alrededor de su hermana dispuesto a atacarla cuando esta se distraiga.

-¡hermano por favor!- exclama Tara. De repente el draconequus arremete contra ella, pero rápidamente Tara dispara una onda expansiva que golpean a Luck y esta aprovecha para tele transportase hasta su madre, Tara al ver más de cerca las heridas de su madre siente una combinación de náuseas y terror, esta hacia un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar.

-hija….- murmura Celestia con gran dificultad- cuidado-

Tara rápidamente voltea pero era demasiado tarde, pues su hermano aparece y le da un gran mordisco en su pecho arrancándole un gran trozo de carne, Tara da un fuerte alarido de dolor ante este, y sin pensarlo dispara una onda expansiva la cual golpea con fuerza al pequeño draconequus, haciendo que este se estrelle con fuerza contra la pared, pero rápidamente este se pone de pie y brinca asta Tara nuevamente.

-perdóname….- murmura ella mientras le disparaba un rayo contra su propio hermano, esperando que así este quede inconsciente con el impacto, pero para su desgracia, su ataque le hizo poco daño, por lo mismo de que ella no quería matarlo, pero aun así ella esperaba que al menos su ataque fuera se lo suficientemente poderoso para noquearlo, sin embargo lo único que este hizo fue repelerlo, pero al ver que él se seguía levantando ella mantiene el rayo sobre la bestia enfurecida y así manteniéndola lejos de ellas.

-¡por favor reacciona! ¡Luck!- exclama Tara, pero de repente esta siente algo punzante en el cuello, era su hermano el cual la estaba mordiendo, ella deja de disparar su rayo y ve que no había nada en el lugar donde estaba su hermano, este se había tele transportado hasta con ella para atacarla por la espalda.

-¡No! ¡Luck!- exclama ella mientras era derribada por el draconequus y este seguía mordiéndola en las patas, arrancándole varios trozos grandes de carne, la potrilla intenta escapar de él, pero poco era lo que podía hacer, ni siquiera tele transportarse le servía de mucho, pues este se encontraba aferrado a ella, por lo que a donde intentara ir este aun estaría atacándola. Desesperada por su propia supervivencia Tara le dispara barios rayos a su hermano en la cara y el torso, pero estos poco daño le hacían, era como si no sintiera dolor, a diferencia de ella, que entre el dolor de su pierna rota y las mordidas que le daba le era muy difícil concentrarse, su sangre era derramada por toda la habitación, el draconequus la tenía bien sometida, es entonces que ella decide hacer lo que debió hacer desde el principio, era evidente que no podía razonar con él, y que sus ataques no letales que ella le disparaba a su hermano no hacían nada por hacer que este retrocediera o perdiera el conocimiento.

-¡LO SIENTO!- exclama ella mientras de su cuerno se creaba un pequeño sol el cual estaba a punto de disparar directamente contra su hermano, sin embargo este al ver esto desaparece y reaparece lejos de ella, aun mirándolas con deseos de devorarla.

Tara empieza a respirar agitadamente mientras intentaba encontrar a su hermano entre los muros del castillo, ella no podía verlo, pero aun sentía su presencia.

De repente nuevamente por detrás de ella aparece su hermano, pero ella logra reaccionar y rápidamente dispara un poderoso rayo contra él, sin embargo se genera una poderosa explosión y tras eso su hermano desaparece.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree.

Flash usando su cadena azota con fuerza a Kira contra las montañas una y otra vez, y luego este lo arroja con fuerza contra una colina, Kira estaba a punto de estrellarse con fuerza, pero momentos antes de que este tocara el suelo Kira da una maromenta en el aire y cae arrodillado, frenando su impacto con sus garras, dejando tras de sí un largo camino de tierra levantada.

-perfecto, ahora las cosas se ponen más interesantes, solo tengo que tentarlos un poco más- murmura Kira con una sonrisa bien marcada. Kira se pone de pie y camina lentamente mientras seguía tronándose los huesos.

-¡es todo lo que tienen! – exclama Kira con un tono divertido, incitando a los ponis a que lo siguieran atacando.

-solo está jugando con nosotros- exclama Galben.

-si lo se…. – murmura Roz con algo de temor, este dentro de sí sentía la necesidad de pedirle a sus compañeros que escaparan de Kira, pues tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este y era el único del grupo que tenía una mejor idea de lo que él era, sin embargo algo dentro de él se negaba a hacerlo, era un ligero sentimiento de confianza y orgullo, juzgando a cómo estaba la pelea, creía que ellos tres podrían con él, sin embargo algo dentro del él seguía indicándole que algo estaba mal.

-¡jeje ¿Qué esperan? Les estoy dando la oportunidad de atacarme con todo!- exclama Kira.

-¡ese desgraciado se está burlando de nosotros!- exclama Flash.

-nuestros ataques no le hacen nada…. ¿Por qué quiere que lo sigamos atacando?- se pregunta Galben con bastante seriedad- algo no está bien-

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESPERAN?- exclama Kira- oh ya se, será acaso que se han dado cuenta de que ustedes no podrán contra mí, que lastima y yo que creía que ustedes serian dignos rivales- murmura el con una sonrisa.

-tú lo pediste- exclama Flash mientras se quitaba la capucha, rebelando un traje ligero, de una tela poco usual, la cual consistía de un tejido bastante reforzado y al mismo tiempo ligero, con algunas protecciones negras que contrastaban con el color de la tela- ahora veras quien soy yo- exclama Flash mientras giraba un brazalete negro que poseía el traje, provocando que una gema que se encontraba en el pecho del traje empezara a brillar.

-sigo esperando- exclama Kira, de repente sin que él pudiera preverlo Flash aparece tras de él y le da una certera patada en el rostro, la cual lo manda volando varios metros, y antes de que este se estrellara, Flash aparece y le da un puñetazo con sus cascos, y luego este toma su cadena y con esta apresa a Kira, el cual se mostraba bastante aturdido, pero cuando por fin recupera en conocimiento, este mira a Flash con una mirada divertida- jeje esto es más de lo que esperaba de ustedes, los felicito-

-¡Cállate!- exclama Flash mientras estaba a punto de rebanar a Kira con una cuchilla, pero este rápidamente se zafa de la cadena y le da una patada en la quijada, haciendo que Flash retroceda, pero es entonces que aparecen Galben y Roz los cuales sorprenden a Kira con una combinación de patadas y puñetazos, los cuales Kira apenas logra evadir cubriéndose con sus brazos y piernas, es entonces que se escucha una serie de golpes metálicos, eran los cascos de los ponis impactando contra los brazaletes de Kira, sin embargo a este poco le importaba, de hecho no hacía mucho por atacar a los ponis, más que nada se defendía.

-algo no está bien… ¿Por qué él no nos ataca?- piensa Roz mientras atacaba consecutivamente a Kira- no hace nada por atacarnos, solo recibe nuestros golpes-

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa? No me digan que se están cansando tan pronto, si apenas esto se pone interesante- exclama Kira con un tono divertido.

-¡te demostrare quien está cansado!- exclama Flash apareciendo de repente frente a Kira, cercenándole un ataque con su cuchilla, sin embargo, más que intentar esquivar, Kira lo que hizo fue ponerse en el camino de la cuchilla para recibir todo el poder del ataque, justamente en el diamante de su diadema.

-ese ataque…. Estoy seguro que no me equivoco… acabo de ver como el mismo interpuso su cara contra la cuchilla ¡está claro! Él quiere que lo ataquemos- piensa Roz con asombro.

Galben y Flash arremeten contra Kira, el cual seguía cubriéndose con sus piernas y brazos, mientras tanto Roz observaba la pelea para confirmar su teoría, es entonces que este ve, como cada golpe que Flash y Galben le daban a Kira en su mayoría impactaban contra los brazaletes y collares que este tenía en todo su cuerpo.

-no está usando….- murmura Roz con temor- ¡él quiere que rompamos esos brazaletes!-

-¡ahora toma esto!- exclama Galben mientras le disparaba un poderoso rayo a Kira.

-¡ESPERA!- exclama Roz, pero era demasiado tarde, Kira recibió el impacto el cual lo derriba haciendo que se estrelle con fuerza contra el suelo, pero en eso llega Flash el cual rápidamente arremete contra Kira.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- exclama Galben.

-él quiere que lo ataquemos, no ha hecho nada por defenderse- exclama Roz.

-pero… estamos usando los brazaletes…-

-¡yo no tengo activado mi brazalete y aun así logro darle varios golpes! ¡él es un asimilador!-

-¿asimilador?- pregunta Galben algo pensativo, pues se le hacía familiar el termino, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que pudiera ser.

-es una de las plagas más fuertes…. Una de las tres principales- exclama Roz con seriedad.

-¿estás seguro?-

-¡ese desgraciado no está usando todo su poder, él quiere que rompamos los brazaletes que trae puestos... quizás... aj! ¡Los asimiladores no son tan débiles! Incluso los más débiles de su linaje pelearían mejor a como este desgraciado pelea, estoy muy seguro que este infeliz es al menos un definitivo de esta plaga-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-por qué… los tatuajes que él tiene en todo el cuerpo son muy característicos de los definitivos y también…. aj... los omega...-

-¿cómo estas tan seguro que él no está peleando con todo su poder?- pregunta Galben, pues pese a que era verdad que el grifo ha recibido muchos golpes de su parte, también es verdad que les ha costado mucho estar a su nivel durante todo el combate.

\- lo sé por qué... Porque aún no se ha transformado-

Flash toma a Kira por el rostro y lo azota contra el piso, arrastrándolo contra el suelo del bosque. Y luego lo toma por las patas traseras y lo arroja contra un lago, en donde él grifo se hunde desapareciendo en las profundidades del lago.

-¡no podemos continuar con esto! cuando este sujeto se aburra de jugar con nosotros nos matara- murmura Roz.

-¡de acuerdo!- exclama Galben mientras rápidamente vuela hasta con Flash y lo detiene.

-¡pero qué es lo que hacen!- exclama Flash con seriedad.

-¡es hora de irnos!- responde Galben mientras sujetaba con fuerza al pegaso, pero este seguía resistiéndose.

-¿se van tan pronto?- se escucha, los ponis miran en todas direcciones pero no ven a nadie.

-¿Dónde estás?- exclama Galben.

-no ha salido del agua….- murmura Flash, es entonces que todos miran el lago, y notan como el agua de este empezaba a hervir, al punto de que empezaron a aparecer docenas de peces muertos emergiendo del agua.

\- en definitiva es un definitivo de asimilador- exclama Roz ya bastante asustado- ¡rápido vengan con migo tenemos que escapar!- exclama este para abrir otro portal, pero antes de que siquiera hiciera brillar su cuerno de entre el agua surge Kira quien vuela a toda velocidad hasta Roz y lo toma por el cuello.

-¡no se irán!- exclama este mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago atravesándolo de lado a lado- ¿creíste que no me di cuenta que tú eras el que habría los portales?- exclama Kira mientras soltaba a Roz y lo dejaba caer, y momentos antes de que este impactara contra el suelo Galben alcanza a tomarlo y aterriza junto con este.

-¡Roz!- exclama Galben.

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!- grita Flash mientras vuela contra Kira, pero este rápidamente le da una patada con la cual lo hace retroceder.

-jajaja, eh estado encerrado por mucho tiempo en esa cueva, es la primera vez después de tanto que estoy fuera de esa jaula, ustedes no se irán a ninguna parte, hasta que yo lo diga- exclama Kira con una risa sicótica mientras sus ojos despedían un intenso brillo dorado.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Tara al no encontrar rastro de su hermano rápidamente se tele transporta, y aparece aun lado de su madre.

-¡madre!- exclama Tara mientras intentaba despertar a Celestia, pero esta había cerrado sus ojos- ¡No! ¡No madre, no cierres tus ojos! ¡No! ¡no te duermas!- exclama ella con gran desespero- ¡No! ¡No respira! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita ella con gran cólera y dolor.

Desesperada hace de todo por reanimar a su madre, dándole de respiración boca a boca- ¡Mama!- por favor... despierta... mami...- exclama ella mientras hacía de todo por intentar que su madre despertase.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, una idea le viene a la mente, sin embargo no estaba muy segura si pudiera funcionar, pues estaba muy débil como para usar sus poderes.

Tara junta sus cascos e intenta concentrarse, esta empieza a concentrarse más y más y luego talla sus cascos rápidamente, un poco de humo blanco empieza a brotar de sus cascos y luego empiezan a brotar chispas.

-¡lo logre!... ahora….- exclama ella mientras mira a su madre con seriedad- ¡por favor despierta!- exclama ella mientras colocaba sus cascos contra su pecho y de repente le daba una descarga eléctrica en el pecho, el cuerpo de Celestia se sacude, pero no reacciona.

-¡No! Mami… ¡tengo que intentarlo otra vez!- exclama ella muy decidida y vuelve a dar otra descarga, nuevamente el cuerpo de Celestia se sacude violentamente, pero no pasa nada, ella lo intenta una tercera, cuarta y quinta vez, pero no parecía funcionar -¡madre despierta por favor!- exclama Tara mientras desesperadamente le da respiración de boca a boca a su madre- ¡por favor no!- exclama ella mientras le daba de golpes en el pecho y seguía dándole respiración de boca a boca pero no parecía funcionar. Esta hace que sus cascos disparen chispas una última vez dándole una última y poderosa descarga eléctrica. Pero pese a todos los esfuerzos de Tara, nada parecía funcionar, ahora la potrilla miraba el cuerpo de su madre con bastante tristeza, Tara acaricia la crin de su madre con bastante suavidad.

-mami….- murmura Tara entre lágrimas, y en eso esta se avienta contra el cuerpo de Celestia dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras caía en llanto- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Mami…. No… mami….- exclama ella mientras un mar de lágrimas brotaban de sus mejillas y sus ojos se enrojecían ante esto- mami…. No me dejes sola…. Mami…. Te… te amo…. por favor... mami-

Es entonces que un casco empieza a acariciar la crin de la potrilla mientras esta seguía sollozando en el pecho de su madre- yo también te amo- se escucha, Tara reacciona, y mira a su madre entreabriendo los ojos- hija… no llores…- murmura Celestia con algo de dificultad mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija y limpiaba sus lágrimas con su casco.

-¡Mami! ¡MAMI!- exclama Tara entre una mescla de alegría y tristeza mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre, es entonces que Celestia da un leve quejido de dolor.

-ups… per… perdóname….- murmura Tara muy apenada.

-no… no importa hija….- murmura Celestia con un tono de voz poco audible.

-¡te llevare a un hospital!- exclama ella mientras tomaba a su madre y estaba a punto de usar las pocas energías que le quedaban para ser llevadas hasta un lugar seguro donde puedan atender a su madre.

-Luck….- murmura Celestia.

-¿eh?- murmura Tara algo confusa. Es entonces que esta divisa a su hermano ahora con su forma poni parado muy cerca de ellas, Tara rápidamente abrasa a su madre y con las pocas energías que le quedan crea un escudo mientras también preparaba un portal de tele transportación para escapar con ella en caso de que vuelvan a ser atacadas.

-¿Luck?- pregunta Tara con algo de temor. El potrillo en lugar de responderle se sienta y aparentemente comienza a llorar- ¿eres tú?-

-mami…. Mami….- murmura Luck entre sollozos.

Tara al ver esto da una ligera sonrisa de alivio y estaba a punto de quitar el escudo e ir con el potrillo, cuando en eso esta nota algo al mirar el suelo donde estaba posado su hermano.

-no tiene sombra…. ES SOLO UNA ILUSIÓN – exclama ella. El potrillo que estaba frente a ellas levanta la mirada demostrando que no tenía rostros. Es entonces que este desaparece dejando tras de sí una risita siniestra.

-¡no puede ser!-

De repente se siente un fuerte estremecer en todo el castillo como si este se moviera, es entonces que Tara escucha una fuerte respiración tras de ella, en eso está mira tras de sí con algo de miedo, y al hacerlo esta da un fuerte alarido de terror y sorpresa al verlo que parecía ser un ojo gigante mirándola a través de un agujero en la pared. Tara da un fuerte y ensordecedor grito, es entonces que por la ventana entra una gigantesca pata de oso, la cual toma el escudo tipo esfera donde se encontraban dentro Tara y su madre, saliendo del castillo y contemplando que se encontraban en las garras de una versión monumentalmente monstruosa de su hermano, casi tan grande como el mismo castillo.


	38. Chapter 38

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 38. Fuerzas incontenibles.

Canterlot era un completo desastre, en la plaza y la ciudad todos los ponis gritaban del pánico, ante la presencia de un colosal demonio que pisaba su ciudad como alfombra, y el pánico se hace aún más fuerte cuando el demonio mira en dirección al suelo y les da una siniestra y aterradora sonrisa.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Luck! ¡Cómo es que puedes hacer esto!- exclama Tara desde el escudo donde ella se encontraba con su mal herida madre, es entonces que Luck los mira con sus bestiales ojos, dándoles una sonrisa. El draconequus literalmente los tenía en la palma de su mano, este al principio los contempla bastante divertido ante su diminuto tamaño.

-Luck…- murmura Tara, es entonces que el gigantesco draconequus cierra el puño e intenta así destrozar el escudo de Tara y aplastarla -¡No! ¡Luck! ¡No por favor!- exclama Tara mientras hacía brillar su cuerno e intentaba reforzar su escudo que se estaba rompiendo. El draconequus empieza a gruñirles y en eso este genera más fuerza en su puño, logrando agrietar nuevamente el escudo de Tara, pero antes de que esto pasara, Tara provoca que una descarga eléctrica cubra su escudo que estaba a punto de ceder, provocando que Luck de un fuerte chillido de dolor y suelte el destrozado escudo, momentos antes de que fueran aplastadas. Tara y Celestia caen varios metros contra el suelo, pero momentos antes de impactar, Tara toma a su madre por la cintura y se tele transportan lejos de Canterlot, en el bosque.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad los ponis corrían despavoridos, intentando escapar de la ciudad, pero al llegar a los límites de la ciudad se encontraban con una trágica sorpresa.

Tara un tanto adolorida se pone de pie y mira en dirección a Canterlot la cual no debería estar lejos, pero para sus sorpresa, la ciudad capital no se encontraba, y en su lugar solamente un cráter estaba.

-¿pero qué es lo que paso?- exclama Tara mientras mira en todas direcciones y en eso esta nota una sombra en el centro del cráter, esta mira al cielo, y ve una pequeña isla flotante.

-¡No! Esa no puede ser Canterlot…. Canterlot es mucho más grandes… a menos que….- piensa Tara mientras observaba la isla de los cielos, y en eso está escucha gritos de cientos de ponis provenir de la ciudad de las nubes.

-¡No puede ser! ¡ENCOGIÓ LA CIUDAD ENTERA!- exclama Tara. Y estaba en lo cierto, resulta que Luck usando sus poderes hizo que la ciudad entera se encogiera al tamaño de una casa, y ahora se encontraban cientos de ponis huyendo de lo que creían era un gigante, pero en realidad la verdad era todo lo contrario.

El draconequus acorralaba a todos los habitantes de Canterlot y los devoraba de uno por uno como si de golosinas se trataran, no importaba hacia donde huyeran, no podían escapar, igual que un gato, Luck devoraba a todos los ponis como si de ratones indefensos se trataran, ni siquiera los pegasos podían escapar, pues todas las alas habían desaparecido, así como los cuernos.

Tara quien estaba en el suelo mira a su madre aun agonizante y nota que ella tampoco tenía sus alas y cuerno, estas también le fueron arrebatadas, la única que conservaba su magia y sus alas era ella, pues al ser la hermana de Luck, esta pudo salir inmune del hechizo de su hermano y escapar a tiempo, pero sin embargo, ella todavía podía escuchar los gritos de los cientos de ponis que eran devorados por su hermano. Los gritos de los ponis agonizantes eran demasiado para la potrilla la cual no tardaría mucho en armarse de valor, tomando una decisión ante el asunto.

-¡tengo que detenerlo!- exclama Tara mientras estaba a punto de abrir sus alas, pero en eso algo la detiene, esta mira al suelo y nota que era su madre la que la sostenía.

-¡No! No vallas… por favor…- exclama Celestia con bastante dificultad.

En el bosque Everfree, se escucha un fuerte estremecer, eran los impactos entre los golpes de Kira y los dos ponis, Flash y Galben, quienes mientras ellos peleaban por sus vidas contra Kira este solamente estaba jugando con ellos, sin importar cuánto daño Kira recibiera, esto no significaba nada para él. Golpe tras golpe, no importaba, Galben y Flash lo mejor que podían hacer es intentar resistir los ataques de Kira, pues un solo golpe de este ser era suficiente para dejarlos fuera del combate.

-¡esto no funcionara! ¡Tarde o temprano él nos matara!- exclama Galben con seriedad.

-¡aj lo sé!- exclama Flash con disgusto -tenemos que hacer algo más que solo resistir sus ataques-

-¡no se distraigan!- exclama Kira mientras arremetía contra ellos, los ponis apenas logran esquivarlo, pero en eso Kira agita fuertemente sus alas provocando una ventisca contra ellos, los ponis estaban a punto de estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo, pero apenas logran estabilizar su vuelo y continuar peleando.

-¡jeje eso es! Es una lástima que solo sean dos, pero que importa, no todo se puede- exclama Kira con bastante diversión.

-¡cállate maldito!- exclama Galben mientras le cercenaba un fuerte puñetazo a Kira en el rostro, el cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar al grifo, el cual cae de súbito contra el suelo.

-jeje ¡eso está mejor!- exclama Kira mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba un poco de sangre que le brotaba de su mejilla. Es entonces que este vuela rápidamente y aparece tras de Galben y le da una patada en la espalda, haciendo que este se estrelle con fuerza contra el piso. Mientras Galben intentaba recuperarse, Flash seguía peleando con Kira, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡demonios me estoy cansando! ¡y en cambio este infeliz sigue como si nada! ¡¿Qué acaso este nunca se cansa?!- piensa Flash mientras empezaba a jadear fuertemente.

-¡demonios! ¡no quiero pero tengo que transformarme! Aunque…. Ni así creo poder ganarle... no solo- piensa Galben con bastante seriedad.

-¡espera!- escucha Galben en su mente.

-Ro… Roz….- murmura Galben con algo de asombro.

Mientras Flash peleaba casco a casco contra Kira, Galben rápidamente vuela hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

-¡hermano que es lo que pasa!- exclama Galben.

-tengo una idea….- murmura Roz con algo de dificultad mientras sostenía sus casco contra su herida- creo que se cómo podemos vencerlo- Roz coloca su casco contra la tierra y toma un poco, este se la entrega a su hermano, el cual algo confundido la mira- esta tierra huele a sangre….-

-no entiendo…- dice Galben algo confuso.

\- El asimilador se vale del calor corporal para ser más rápido y fuerte… si lo enfriamos… será vulnerable- dice Roz con algo de dificultad.

\- si pero… ¿Cómo es que un puñado de tierra con olor a sangre nos ayudara?- dice Galben algo inquieto, pues si no iba a ayudar a Flas este moriría muy pronto a manos de Kira.

-su olor es muy leve… pero esta hay, aun presente…. Hace algunos años se usó el jugo de tormenta mesclado con sangre sobre esta área…. Quizás podamos usarlo….-

-¿y cómo lo haremos?- pregunta Galben.

-por suerte para nosotros… el dueño de esta sangre aún está presente- murmura Roz y en eso ambos miran en dirección a Flash.

Flash estaba siendo sodomizado por Kira, el grifo tomaba al pegaso y lo arrojaba contra las rocas solo por diversión, Flash ya se encontraba bastante mal herido y cansado, por lo que este no hacía más que intentar soportar todo el castigo por parte de Kira.

De repente un rayo es disparado contra Kira, este sin inmutarse se levanta, suelta a Flash y voltea en dirección a su atacante, este era Galben, el cual miraba a Kira con seriedad.

-jeje, creo que habías decidido esconderte- murmura Kira con una sonrisa.

-no más- exclama Galben con seriedad.

\- Flash ¡Flash!- escucha el pegaso en su mente.

-¿tu?... aj… el hermanito de mi maestro…. - murmura Flash con algo de dificultad desde el suelo.

-¿puedes levantarte?-

-creo… creo que si… pero no estoy seguro de poder seguir peleando….- piensa Flash mientras escupía sangre.

-no te preocupes…. Necesito que vayas con mi hermano ahora mismo-

-es… está bien…. Murmura Flash mientras se ponía de pie, es entonces que Kira nota esto y estaba a punto de arremeter contra Flash, pero Galben lo detiene disparándole un rayo en la cara.

-esta pelea será ahora solo entre tú y yo- exclama Galben.

-je, como quieras, de todos modos ya me aburrí de jugar con el- dice Kira con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro. Flash abre sus alas y rápidamente se aleja de ellos.

-eres sorprendente, nunca creí que alguien tuviera tanta fuerza- dice Galben con seriedad.

-jeje, gracias por el cumplido, pero eso no te salvara- murmura Kira.

-en verdad nunca creí que hubieras alguien igual de fuerte que los hermanos de sangre, en verdad te respeto por eso-

-sí, lo que tú digas-

-eh de decir que lo siento, pero aun no eh peleado con toda mi fuerza-

-jeje, ya me lo suponía, y la verdad, estaba esperando a que tu o el unicornio de crin rosa sacaran su verdadero poder, sin embargo para evitar que escaparan me tuve que apresurar con este, lo que es una verdadera lástima, me habría gustado pelear con todos ustedes, en su máximo poder-

-pues ahora veras mi verdadera fuerza entonces- exclama Galben.

-justo lo que quería ver- piensa Kira.

-la verdad nunca quise llegar a esto, pues ahora que el sol no está presente me será muy difícil controlarme a mí mismo- exclama Galben mientras serraba los ojos- es hora de salir- murmura este y de repente abre los ojos de golpe, pero ahora estos eran completamente negros, rápidamente Galben rompe su traje, y una gigantesca criatura muy semejante a un murciélago toma su lugar. La criatura da un fuerte e imponente rugido mientras miraba con una mirada acecina a Kira.

-Wow… si es impresionante eh de admitirlo, ahora no puedo oler el miedo que hasta hace poco te carcomía, jeje, y eso es lo que más me gusta, ahora ven y demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz- exclama Kira y de repente la bestia arremete contra el grifo, el cual intenta esquivarlo, pero de repente la bestia desaparece entre las sombras y reaparece tras de él, dándole un poderoso zarpazo con sus garras y haciendo que este se estrelle con fuerza contra la pared.

-Wow… en verdad me sorprendiste- exclama Kira con una sonrisa, es entonces que la bestia vuelve a arremeter contra Kira, y este usa sus cascos para cubrirse del ataque, la criatura le da un fuerte puñetazo que impacta contra los brazaletes de Kira, despidiendo un fuerte y aturdidor sonido metálico que incluso estremeció a ambos contendientes . Kira le da una patada a la bestia haciendo que esta retroceda.

Kira miraba sus brazaletes los cuales pese a todo el castigo que estos recibieron aún estaban intactos- oh que lastima, esperaba que ese puñetazo pudiera romperlos, jeje, no importa, al menos aun podre divertirme de verdad- exclama Kira con una sonrisa, la criatura se levanta y da otro rugido mientras se preparaba para volver a saltarle-PELEEMOS ENTONCES- exclama el con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

En las calles de Canterlot todos los ponis corrían, intentaban ocultarse en las casas, pero estas eran destruidas y sacados para ser devorados, el pánico y terror se cernía en todos los ponis, en todos, menos en una, pues en el centro de la plaza de Canterlot, se encontraba Death Smiles sentada en un sofá con unas palomitas y unos lentes de 3D.

-wow, nunca me imaginé que los draconequus fueran tan poderosos, y pensar que se trata de un hibrido- exclama esta con bastante asombro mientras tomaba de un refresco con hielos, es entonces que frente a ella la gigantesca pata de león del draconequus toma a una yegua que corría muy cerca de ella- wow, esta nueva tecnología es tan real, casi puedo sentir que estoy dentro de la película-

De repente el draconequus divisa a Death Smiles en el suelo, y este rápidamente la toma con su pata de águila y la acerca hasta su rostro- wow, esto sí que es real, casi puedo oler su aliento- exclama ella con asombro y de repente el draconequus introduce a Death Smiles en su boca tragándosela de un solo bocado.

La tierra se estremecía con fuerza, el viento azotaba, y una serie de ondas expansivas se generaban al colisionar los cascos del demonio murciélago en que Galben se había transformado, la bestia arremetía contra Kira, dispuesto a despedazarlo, pero por otro lado, el grifo no se veía muy preocupado por el poder de la bestia, de hecho se veía mucho más interesado y ansioso al por fin tener una pelea reñida.

-¡eso es continua! ¡No te detengas!- exclama Kira mientras la criatura intentaba arrancarle la cabeza, pero Kira logra quitarse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, pues rápidamente la bestia le da una patada a Kira en el estómago, provocando que a este se le salga el aire, es entonces que rápidamente la bestia aprovecha esto para tomarlo del cuello y arrancarle la cabeza, pero en eso Kira recobra el conocimiento y con sus patas delanteras golpea a el gigantesco murciélago en ambos oídos, haciendo que este se aturdiera, soltando a Kira, el cual rápidamente se desliza tras de Galben y se monta en este igual que un torero.

-¡arre!- exclama Kira, el murciélago al darse cuenta de esto, emprende rápidamente el vuelo y empieza a rodar en el aire, para lo que Kira únicamente se sujeta con fuerza contra la espalda de Galben. El murciélago empieza a girar violentamente en el aire como un intento de hacer que el grifo se soltase, pero este no hacía más que dar gritos de emoción. Cosa que solo irritaban al murciélago aún más, para lo que este decide hacer algo muy drástico, rápidamente el murciélago vuela directo contra una montaña, con el propósito de estrellarse contra esta y así hacer que el grifo se suelte. Kira deja de gritar de la emoción por un momento y se percata de los planes de la bestia.

-¿no lo arias?- exclama Kira, y como única respuesta el murciélago acelera el vuelo, es entonces que Kira al ver que no se trataba de una broma, rápidamente se baja de la bestia e intenta alejarse de ella, pero para su sorpresa la bestia lo toma por la cola rápidamente se da la vuelta y arroja a Kira contra la montaña con gran fuerza, clavándose y antes de que pudiera prever lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Galben concentra toda su magia y dispara un colosal rayo contra Kira, provocando una poderosa explosión.

Una vez que todo pareció haber terminado, el murciélago empieza a jadear fuertemente aun en esta forma donde es mucho más rápido, fuerte y letal, le costó bastante lograr mantenerse a la altura de Kira.

-¿ya te cansaste?- se escucha, es entonces que el murciélago mira al frente y mira como poco a poco el humo se dispersaba y aparecía Kira sobrevolando con toda calma- jeje no te preocupes yo también- murmura este un poco agitado- pero aún tengo energías para un rato más- exclama el grifo mientras chocaba sus garras, es entonces que los tatuajes que estaban alrededor de Kira empiezan a emitir un brillo aún más intenso que por unos instantes deslumbran al Wampira y rápidamente Kira vuelve a arremeter contra Galben.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de aquí, posados en una montaña se encontraban Flash y Roz, este último se encontraba en el suelo recargado en una roca mientras que con su debilitada magia trazaba un símbolo en el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- pregunta Flash algo curioso y ansioso.

-este símbolo marca el tiempo y la fuerza de los poderes ocultos, es una especie de circulo de los hechizos usados, la marca del regreso, sirve para revivir viejas fuerzas ocultas por un periodo de tiempo relativo.

-¿estás seguro que funcionara?-

-eso espero…. Solo podremos usar este hechizo una vez…. Pero para que funcione necesito de algo que le de vida y fuerza al conjuro-

-¿Cómo que cosa maestro?- pregunta Flash.

-necesitare de lo que le dio vida a la tormenta hace 10 años- responde Roz.

-el jugo… lo use todo esa noche- murmura Flash.

-no… usaste otro ingrediente, uno que aun esta con tigo- exclama Roz y en eso Flash mira su casco con seriedad al entender a lo que este se refería..

-el circulo está listo- suspira Roz mientras se recostaba en una roca.

-¿ahora qué tengo que hacer?- murmura Flash.

-toma esto… entra al círculo, justo en el centro y luego…. Asegúrate de que esta recorra todo el círculo, baña el centro, así la sangre se dispersara por toda la inscripción-

-entendido- responde Flash mientras entraba al círculo, ya listo con la daga que le entrego Roz.

-Flash…. Recuerda…. Tendrás muy poco tiempo, esta vez no lo desperdicies- murmura Roz mientras este se alejaba del pegaso, dirigiéndose a una cueva cercana para refugiarse.

Flash se corta las venas y su sangre empieza a recorrer todo el grabado en el suelo, poco a poco su sangre se deslizaba por cada símbolo rúnico tallado en el suelo y mientras esto pasaba, Roz se encontraba recitando un hechizo antiguo en un idioma incomprensible para Flash, un lenguaje antiguo, del cual ni siquiera la misma Celestia había escuchado en toda su vida.

Una vez que Roz termina de recitar el conjunto de repente todo se estremece y una poderosa luz empieza a emanar del símbolo que se encontraba en el suelo, Flash grita del dolor mientras esto pasaba y luego surge una poderosa columna de nubes de tormenta que impacta contra el cielo y poco a poco empezaba a esparcirse.

-ahora todo está en tus cascos niño- murmura Roz mientras miraba todo, oculto y refugiado en la cueva. Se escucha un imponente rugido que estremece la tierra, una fuerte ventisca fría y húmeda azota con fuerza los arboles del bosque, el cielo nocturno es ocultado tras una espesa cortina negra. Rápidamente las nubes se esparcen y cubren gran parte del bosque Everfree, y una pequeña llovizna comienza a bañar todo el bosque, dando al principio pequeños pellizquitos al impactar, pero pronto, al poco tiempo esta se convierte en una tormenta muy fuerte y devastadora que azotaba con fuerza todo lo que se encontrara en el interior de su radio, los animales corren y huyen de sus hogares para resguardarse de la poderosa y peligrosa tormenta que estaba gestándose con rapidez.

Es entonces que Tara no lo resiste más y se suelta de su madre- perdóname… pero él es mi hermano…. No soporto verlo comportarse así… además… yo soy la única que puede detenerlo- murmura Tara con una mescla de miedo y decisión.

-no hija.. No…- murmura Celestia, es entonces que Tara desaparece frente a ella- ¡NOOOOOO TARAAAAAAA!-

La potrilla aun con miedo, aparece frente a Luck, en su verdadero tamaño, ahora sin estar bajo el efecto del hechizo de su hermano esta se mostraba bastante seria. Luck detiene por unos instantes su ataque y mira a su hermana con seriedad.

-Luck…- murmura ella con algo de temor, pero rápidamente esta cambia su mirada por una de decisión- ¡LUCK DETENTE AHORA MISMO!- exclama ella con autoridad. El draconequus no hacía más que mirarla con una expresión divertida.

-¡si no te detienes! No me dejaras más opción que….- exclama ella con autoridad, pero antes de terminar la oración sus labios se congelan.

Luck da un fuerte y aturdidor rugido y arremete contra su hermana, la cual rápidamente se tele transporta tras de él y rápidamente le dispara un rayo por la espalda, haciendo que Luck caiga sobre una casa, destrozándola por completo.

-¡No! No… no puedo permitir que… - murmura Tara mientras hacía brillar su cuerno con bastante esfuerzo y creaba cientos de diminutos portales por toda la cuidad- ¡Todos! no pierdan el tiempo CORRAN A LOS PORTALES- exclama Tara.

Luck intenta arremeter contra Tara, pero en eso está rápidamente crea una onda expulsiva que golpean al draconequus, haciéndolo retrocedes. Mientras Tara intentaba alejar a su hermano de la ciudad bajo el uso de ondas expansivas para repelerlo, esta intentaba razonar con él, pero él no la escuchaba y en cambio seguía intentando atacarla.

De repente Luck desaparece ante la vista de su hermana, aparentemente dejándolos solos, pero al poco tiempo este reaparece frente a ella, sorprendiéndola totalmente y atacándola, usando sus garras de águila para rasgarle el pecho, la potrilla cae con fuerza, provocando un estremecer en la ciudad, mientras intentaba mantener los portales abiertos para que todos escaparan, poco a poco todos los ponis corrían hasta el portal más cercano y eran tele transportados hasta el bosque.

-¡RÁPIDO!- exclama la potrilla mientras se estaba desangrando en las garras de su hermano, es entonces que Luck la toma por el cabello y este le muerde el rostro arrancándole los ojos a la potrilla, Tara da un fuerte y desgarrador grito de dolor mientras esto pasaba. Es entonces que los habitantes de Canterlot se detienen por unos momentos y miran en dirección al cielo, mirando como su princesa estaba siendo devorada por su propio hermano de la manera más salvaje y cruel.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡CORRAN!- grita la princesa con gran cólera mientras intentaba quitarse a su hermano de encima, es entonces que los ponis no pierden más el tiempo y huyen de la ciudad.

Luck derriba a su hermana, y estaba a punto de comenzar a abrirle el pecho para sacarle las entrañas, cuando de repente, una poderosa onda expansiva lo golpea, era Tara, quien pese a estarse desangrando, se pone de pie, envuelta en una onda de aura dorada, la potrilla se encontraba sangrando a montón, pero aun así a esta no parecía importarle.

Luck le gruñe y arremete contra ella, pero en eso la yegua le dispara un poderoso rayo el cual saca volando a Luck fuera de la ciudad, la potrilla ciega emprende el vuelo y se eleva en los aires, esta se queda completamente callada y en silencio, prestando especial atención a su entorno, es entonces que esta escucha un gruñido y no lo piensa dos veces y dispara un colosal rayo contra lo que ella creía era su hermano, y en efecto, esta logra herir al draconequus por un brazo, cosa que a este lo enfurece. Rápidamente Tara dispara un segundo, tercer y cuarto rayo contra su propio hermano, esta vez estos rayos eran tan poderosos que incluso hacían explotar montañas con el solo impacto, Tara solo se aseguraba de no disparar en dirección a la ciudad o la colina donde se encontraba su madre y los supervivientes que eran transportados al bosque.

La potrilla inocente que no quería lastimar a su hermano había desaparecido, ahora ella solo quería matarlo, y cada uno de sus ataques cada vez más poderosos lo comprobaban. Así como el aliento del demonio (la droga de Death Smiles) despertó los verdaderos poderes de Luck, ahora Tara al encontrarse tras una experiencia traumática de vida o muerte, al ser atacada y devorada por su hermano, una parte de ella se quebró y despertó los poderes que dormían dentro de ella.

Es entonces que Luck desesperado empieza a disparar docenas de rayos en todas direcciones, y Tara al percatarse de esto, rápidamente crea una onda expansiva que se convertirá en un escudo para proteger la ciudad, resistiendo varios de los ataques de su hermano, pero al poco tiempo su escudo empieza a grietarse lentamente, es entonces que Tara espera a que el escudo termine de romperse y ya cuando este estaba a punto de ceder, Tara dispara un poderoso rayo de fuego dorado, tan caliente e intenso como el mismo sol directo contra su hermano, el cual al prever esto rápidamente se envuelve en un remolino el cual arremete contra el rayo de Tara, ambos ataques impactan con fuerza, provocando una poderosa onda expansiva que estremece todo el mundo.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Discord, dándole de vueltas a la jaula donde se encontraban los dragones que hacía poco atacaron Canterlot, es entonces que Discord detiene sus juegos con los dragones, al sentir el estremecedor poder que se gestaba en Canterlot. Este mira bastante incrédulo e impresionado en dirección a Canterlot.

-ese poder… no puede ser posible... ambas fuerzas... son muy grandes….- exclama este al sentir el poder creciente de su hijo- ¡Celestia!- exclama este mientras desaparecía.

Es entonces que todos los dragones que se encontraban apresados en la jaula empiezan a suspirar del alivio ya que por fin todo había cesado.

-¡creí que nunca terminaría!-

-¡qué bueno que paro!-

-creo que voy a vomitar-

-yo también….-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

De regreso en Canterlot, luego de este poderoso choque de energías Tara detiene su ataque al ya no sentir la presencia de su hermano, esta se queda posada en los aires, esperando alguna señal, es entonces que un rayo es disparado contra ella, para lo que esta logra sentirlo y rápidamente crea un escudo para protegerse, pero de repente algo la atraviesa de lado a lado, eran las garras de su hermano, quien al ver que no podía ganarle, decidió valerse de un truco para distraerla.

Tara escupe gran cantidad de sangre y cae en picada contra la ciudad flotante, ya derrotada y al borde de la muerte. Pero antes de estrellarse, aparece un gigantesco guante de beisbol que la atrapa.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tara!- exclama Discord con gran cólera al ver la seriedad de las heridas de su hija.

De repente aparece una gigantesca bola de fuego que estaba a punto de impactar contra ellos, pero en eso Discord, provoca que esta se desvanezca en los aires momentos antes de impactar y de la nada aparecen una serie de cadenas que apresan a Luck.

-¡Tara….!- exclama Discord con cólera mientras aparecía frente a Celestia y los supervivientes, con su hija en cascos, Discord mira el estado de su esposa, es eso este empieza a sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta ante esto.

-¡Tara!- exclama Celestia mientras (pese a la gravedad de sus heridas) corre hasta Discord.

-lo siento…- murmura Discord mientras le entregaba a su hija, Celestia rápidamente abrasa a su hija mal herida, es entonces que Discord chasquea los dedos y aparece frente a ellos un colosal portal.

-todos entren por aquí…. Estarán seguros….- exclama Discord con seriedad- Discord acaricia la crin de su hija inconsciente y murmura- este portal las llevara a el imperio de Cristal… hay estarán seguros –

-Discord….- murmura Celestia.

-perdóname… no debí abandonarlos… ahora me encargare de Luck- murmura Discord con seriedad.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban Kira y Galben aun peleando casco a casco, sin tomarle mucha importancia a la tormenta que los estaba envolviendo poco a poco, luego de mantener una pelea bastante pareja contra Kira Galben pese a estar en su forma más poderosa, se encontraba en serios problemas, pues Kira ya se estaba aburriendo de este juego y ahora empezaba a pelear más enserio, logrando lo que hasta el momento nadie más había podido, derrotarlo en su forma demoniaca de un solo golpe. Kira patea fuertemente a la bestia de Galben en la cara, provocando que este se estrellara con fuerza contra las rocas. Kira empieza a sonreír sádicamente mientras lentamente se acercaba a el mal herido Galben.

-¿creo que ya jugamos demasiado?- exclama Kira mientras levantaba sus garras y es entonces que estas despiden un poderoso brillo escarlata y cresen 5 veces más asemejándose a cuchillas mientras estaba a punto de clavar sus garras contra Galben, pero en eso un relámpago impacta directamente contra Kira haciendo que este salga volando mientras la descarga eléctrica le daba de lleno.

-pero… que… fue… eso….- exclama Kira mientras se ponía de pie, es entonces que este mira sus garras y se queda pensando- ¿acaso fueron... ?- mientras sus garras retomaban su tamaño normal. Es entonces que otro relámpago es disparado contra él, pero esta vez lo logra esquivar.

-¡pero qué demonios!- exclama este mientras saltaba, pero en eso un torbellino de agua lo golpea fuertemente y lo azota contra el suelo con fuerza- aj… ¡QUE CLASE DE TORMENTA ES ESTA!-

-será mejor que no te distraigas- se escucha la vos de Flash y de repente una poderosa ventisca golpea a Kira, haciendo que este sea arrastrado y lanzado por los aires, pero rápidamente este recobra el control.

-¡QUE ES ESTO!- exclama Kira furioso mientras sus tatuajes brillaban con mayor intensidad, pero al hacer esto empieza a emerger vapor que bañaba su cuerpo, era el agua que impactaba contra su cuerpo y se evaporaba al solo contacto. De repente un tornado aparece y estaba a punto de arremeter contra Kira, pero este rápidamente se aleja del lugar a toda velocidad, ahora dispuesto a escapar de la escena, pero de repente un poderoso rayo de luz es disparado contra él desde el suelo, provocando que este se estrelle con fuerza contra las rocas.

-no iras a ningún lado- murmura Galben con su forma bestial pero ya bajo el control de esta misma, siendo que ahora su otro yo se había dormido con el golpe que Kira le había dado en la cara hace poco.

Kira estaba por levantarse, pero de repente, toda el agua que caía a su alrededor se junta y arrastran a Kira hasta el ojo de la tormenta, donde este apenas logra salir del agua intenta escapar, pero Galben lo interceptaba y le impedía alejarse, siendo que lo atacaba por sorpresa y al poco tiempo un torbellino o un relámpago azotaban contra Kira, arrastrándolo por el bosque, golpeándolo contra las rocas y electrocutándolo.

-¡ya basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡YA BASTA!- grita Kira ahora enfurecido, y es entonces que sus tatuajes despiden tal calor que estos se prenden en llamas, una colosal nube de vapor empieza a cubrirlo todo, y es entonces que Kira abre sus alas e igual que un cohete vuela hasta las nubes de tormenta a toda velocidad.

-¡SI CREES QUE TE DEJARE ESCAPAR ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!- se escucha la voz de Flash como eco.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero escapar?- exclama Kira mientras daba una sonrisa y es entonces que este bate sus alas con tal fuerza que provoca un poderoso choque de viento caliente que al combinarse con las ventiscas heladas de Flash estas provocan un colosal tornado que comienza a dispersar las nubes de tormenta de Flash. El tornado era tan poderoso que empezó a arrasar con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, arrancando de raíz varios árboles, y la peor parte de todo es que este mismo tornado estaba dirigiéndose a Ponyville, que pese a la distancia lejana, si Flash no hacía algo pronto para detenerlo, este no tardaría en llegar al pueblo y arrasarlo todo.

-¡no puede ser!- exclama Flash mientras hacía todo lo posible por detener el tornado, pero este era demasiado poderoso, cosa que lo forzaría a usar todos sus poderes de tormenta para intentar hacer que este al menos cambiara de rumbo.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de pelea, Kira aterrizaba lentamente frente a Galben, el cual se mostraba bastante intimidado ante la apariencia de Kira, que ahora parecía estar bañado en fuego, sin embargo, esta especie de aura que cubría a Kira no era fuego como tal sino algo mucho más poderoso y devastador.

-que… ¿Qué eres?- exclama Galben con bastante impacto y miedo, es entonces que este mira los brazaletes de Kira y nota como estos despedían un poderoso brillo, es entonces que las llamas de Kira se apagan y una vez que los tatuajes vuelven a su estado normal, las gemas se también apagan.

-¿yo?- murmura Kira mientras miraba sus garras con inexpresividad- soy la perfección- exclama Kira mientras de sus garra se crea una pequeña esfera roja, la cual arroja contra Galben y antes de que este pudiera esquivarla esta se expande y golpea con fuerza al murciélago, Galben cae con fuerza contra el cuello, y con grabes heridas en el rostro y pecho, agonizando ante el impacto.

-¡demonios! malditos brazaletes- murmura Kira mientras apretaba el pico.

Rápidamente Galben aun con la gravedad de sus heridas este intenta levantarse, pero cuando lo hace este nota que Kira ha desaparecido, este mira en todas direcciones pero no logra divisar al grifo.

-¡de tras de ti!- se escucha y de repente Galben es derribado contra el suelo, mientras Kira lo tomaba por su casco contra su espalda.

-me pregunto cómo se escucha el llanto de un demonio como tú- murmura Kira con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a torcerle el brazo a Galben lentamente- vamos grita llora- exclama Kira con una risita sádica, Galben no lo resiste más y da un alarido grito de dolor - no es suficiente- exclama Kira mientras de un movimiento no solo le rompe el brazo a Galben, sino que también se lo arranca al dar un fuerte jalón. Es entonces que Galben exclama un fuerte y desgarrador grito que se escucha por todo el bosque Everfree.

-jeje, perfecto, ahora te arrancare el otro brazo- murmura Kira con una sonrisa mientras estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero de repente un relámpago es disparado contra Kira, este rápidamente es lanzado lejos de Galben, el cual estaba perdiendo sangre a gran velocidad.

-AJ… ¿A POCO TAN RÁPIDO DESINTEGRASTE ESE TORNADO?- exclama Kira con irritación.

-no exactamente- se escucha la voz de Flash emanar de las nubes de tormenta, es entonces que no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba el tornado aun activo, pero al poco tiempo este colisiona contra una monumental montaña terminando con la existencia de ambos.

-jeje, no importa, podemos crear otra ¿te parece?-

-no lo creo- exclama Flash con seriedad mientras que por el suelo surge una marea la cual apresa a Kira por las piernas- ¡TODO TERMINARA AHORA!-

De repente una serie de remolinos de agua arremeten contra Kira, este intenta volar para evadirlas pero es entonces que el agua que apresaba sus pies le impiden el poder volar, este intenta usar sus alas otra vez, pero en eso una gigantesca ola lo apresa, junto a varios remolinos que venían de todas direcciones, formando una gigantesca esfera de agua en la cual Kira estaba atrapado, por más que este intentaba emerger le era imposible, pues siempre había alguna corriente que lo arrastraba hasta el interior de la esfera de agua. Kira intenta nuevamente salir de la esfera impulsándose con sus alas, pero nuevamente falla, sin embargo esta vez logra sacar la cabeza y antes de que este fuera sumergido nuevamente el grifo exclama- ¡AHOGARME NO FUNCIONARA TE PARA ELIMINARME!-

-¿Quién dijo algo de ahogarte?- exclama Flash, es entonces que Kira lo nota, en lo alto del cielo se encontraba una acumulación de nubes de tormenta, las cuales no dejaban de despedir pequeños relámpagos, es entonces que Kira lo entiende, Flash solo lo estaba conteniendo para poder preparar su mayor ataque- debo agradecerte, cuando creaste ese tornado usando mi fuerza me diste una idea, ME HICISTE ENTENDER EL VERDADERO PODER DE LA NATURALEZA-

-no puede ser…. – piensa Kira con miedo.

-el tiempo del hechizo se me acaba, puedo sentir como empiezo a debilitarme, si no lo hago ahora… si esto no lo mata… nada lo hará- piensa Flash mientras estaba a punto de disparar su mayor ataque contra Kira- ¡prepárate a morir!- exclama Flash mientras un intenso resplandor se gesta y es disparado contra Kira, el cual pese a sus desesperados esfuerzos no pudo hacer nada por lograr soltarse, y ahora este únicamente cierra los ojos, preparado para recibir su final.

Un colosal relámpago de proporciones velicas es disparado contra Kira, el cual lo recibe totalmente de lleno, Kira es azotado contra el suelo con fuerza mientras una descarga de millones de volteos recorría todo su cuerpo, incendiándolo completamente.

-¡AHHHH! ¡No puede seeerrrr! ¡Maldición!- exclama Kira mientras se retorcía del dolor y sentía como su cuerpo estallaba- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!-

Es entonces que antes de que el cuerpo de Kira explotase, que algo sucede, un aura roja empieza a emanar del cuerpo de Kira, envolviéndolo totalmente.

-¡NO CREAS QUE ESCAPARAS DE ESTA!- grita Flash mientras daba con todo el poder de la colosal descarga, es entonces que se genera una poderosa explosión de proporciones velicas la cual se expande por varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡lo logre!- exclama Flash mientras contemplaba la explosión, sin embargo esa sonrisa pronto se borraría al ver que en el suelo, no muy lejos del origen de la explosión se encontraba Galben inconsciente-¡no!- exclama Flash mientras intenta usar los poderes que le restaban para sacar a Galben del radio de la explosión, envolviéndolo con una burbuja de agua, pero era demasiado tarde, pues no falto mucho para que la onda de la explosión lo alcanzase y envolviera completamente arrastrándolo en el infierno que se había formado.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- exclama Flash mientras mira como Galben desaparecía en la explosión. La explosión fue tan devastadora, que gracias a esta se crea un colosal cráter por el que toda el agua de la tormenta se desembocaría, formando así un nuevo e inmenso lago. Flash pierde sus poderes de tormenta nuevamente, y antes de que este pudiera hacer o decir algo, tal y como pazo la primera vez, este cae inconsciente, mientras a su alrededor la tormenta poco a poco se desvanecía.

En Canterlot, el enfurecido draconequus empieza a destrozar sus cadenas poco a poco, cuando de repente.

-Mi… mi niño…. ¡No!-se escucha una voz melancólica, el draconequus se voltea y ve a Discord sentado en una casa con un pañuelo en su pata de águila y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas-Luck… porque…. Porque a mi niño….. -

-¿pero qué te hicieron? ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!- exclama Discord entre lágrimas y cólera, no soportaba ver a su hijo así.

El draconequus se suelta de sus cadenas y crea una bola de energía y la dispara contra su padre, él se tapa los ojos con sus patas y cae en llanto, y justo cuando la bola estaba a punto de tocarla, de repente este con su cola de serpiente le da un coletazo haciendo que la bola de energía se estrelle contra una montaña, haciéndola explotar.

-¡PERO QUE TE HICIERON!- grita Discord con gran cólera, es entonces que todo se estremece, Canterlot empieza a descender lentamente y a recobrar su tamaño normal, y antes de que el draconequus intentara algo es succionado por un agujero negro.

Luck abre los ojos y se da cuenta que ahora no solo no se encontraba en Canterlot, si no que al parecer se trataba de otra dimensión, una dimensión extraña y retorcida donde se podían ver docenas de cosas insólitas, ojos enormes y flotantes mirando en todas direcciones, pequeños asteroides con flores flotando, una serie de libros con alas volando por los alrededores igual que pájaros, era una dimensión extraña y bastante confusa, el draconequus mira alterado en todas direcciones.

-no te preocupes, estamos en mi casa de soltero- se escucha.

De repente el draconequus arremete contra Discord pero este rápidamente lo esquiva, cosa que enfurece a la bestia.

-dime ¿Quién te hizo esto?- exclama Discord con cólera, la criatura lo vuelve a atacar, y Discord logra esquivarlo nuevamente desapareciendo y reapareciendo en otro lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que hare? Es mi hijo… no puedo…- piensa Discord, quien se encontraba en un completo conflicto emocional al tener que enfrentar a su propio hijo, él no quería lastimarlo, pero en cambio este se veía con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

-¡LUCK POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!- exclama Discord, es entonces que el draconequus desaparece y reaparece tras de Discord cercenándole una mordida en el cuello, este da un grito de dolor.

-¡hijo reacciona!- exclama Discord, pero Luck seguía intentando atacarle, es entonces que el draconequus crea una esfera del tamaño de la luna y la dispara contra su padre, se genera una enorme explosión que estremece la tierra de Discord, el draconequus al ver que aparentemente ya se había deseche de él intenta buscar la salida de este mundo, pero no importaba por donde se fuera, no podía encontrar la salida de este lugar.

-lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que hagas más daño… ya hiciste demasiado….- se escucha, era la voz de Discord que se escuchaba como un fuerte eco, Luck intenta ubicar la fuente y atacarla, pero no podía distinguir nada más que objetos flotando a su alrededor, para lo que el draconequus al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado, este se enfurece y expulsa todo su poder para intentar abrir un portal, pero antes de que lo hiciera aparece Discord, el cual igual que una serpiente se enrolla en el cuerpo de su hijo apresándolo.

-lo siento pero no puedo permitirte hacer eso- exclama Discord con cólera. Luck intenta morder a Discord en la cara nuevamente al tenerlo cerca, pero antes de que este pudiera darle otra mordida, Discord rápidamente desaparece y en su lugar aparecen unas cadenas que apresan a Luck, las cuales este muerde con fuerza para intentar romperlas, pero solo logra generarle un fuerte dolor de colmillos y encías.

\- perdóname….- murmura Discord con gran pena y dolor mientras veía a su hijo luchar entre las cadenas, es entonces que este dispara una onda expansiva muy poderosa la cual rompe algunas de sus cadenas, pero rápidamente aparecen más cadenas que lo apresan, este dispara rayos para romperlas pero esta vez resulta que las cadenas ahora eran mucho más resistentes que nunca, siendo que ni usando todos sus poderes Luck no podía liberarse.

-perdóname… perdóname… perdóname hijo- repetía Discord mientras no paraba de llorar y una esfera de diamante rodeaba a Luck, encerrándolo por completo ahora siendo incluso incapaz de usar sus poderes del caos.

Luck da un fuerte rugido desde su prisión mientras no dejaba de retorcerse para liberarse de su confinamiento, pero todo era inútil, el joven draconequus no podía hacer nada contra los poderes de su padre quien era por mucho superior a él. Luck estaba preso, atrapado en esta esfera creada por su padre. Discord aparece junto a él y mira el cristal con tristeza y cólera, este mira a su hijo a los ojos.

-no está…. Tus ojos…. ¿No estas hay? ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- exclama Discord mostrándose bastante alterado. Luck detrás del cristal le gruñe a su padre mientras nuevamente forcejeaba en sus cadenas, como todo un animal salvaje -¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No… no debí… ¡no debí dejarlos! Mi niño….. Mi niño….- exclama Discord con gran cólera mientras colocaba su frente contra el cristal.

Mientras tanto en las montañas ubicadas tras Canterlot, se encontraba la jaula donde aún se encontraban recluidos los dragones que Discord capturo, estos se mostraban bastante enfermo y mareados por su anterior tortura.

-¡ya termino el descanso!- se escucha y todos los dragones reaccionan y miran en dirección a la jaula, encontrándose con una poni encapuchada la cual estaba caminando lentamente hasta ellos.

-jeje las mejores cosas que suceden son las que nunca planeas, jejeje ahora sin querer eh logrado que Discord se fuera lejos de estas tierras- murmura la yegua con una sonrisa bien marcada, esta levanta la mirada, rebelando que se trataba de Death Smiles - ES HORA DE REGRESAR AL JUEGO, NUESTRO TRABAJO NO HA TERMINADO-


	39. Chapter 39

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 39. En el infierno.

En Ponyville, todos los habitantes se encontraban bastante intrigados y espantados ante lo que sus ojos veían, pues estos fueron testigos de todo aquello que devasto Canterlot, empezando con la llegada de los dragones los cuales incineraron parte de la ciudad, hasta la parte en que Canterlot aparentemente desaparece (recordemos que la ciudad entera fue encogida, y al ya no ser visible, todos creyeron que esta había desaparecido por completo) los ponis se mostraban bastante inquietos y gran parte de ellos estaban aterrados. Pronto la tormenta que se manifestó en el bosque Everfree alcanzo tanta notoriedad, que aun cuando esta no los envolvía, el estremecer de los relámpagos y la fuerza con la que la enfurecida tormenta azotaba las tierras alteraban aún más a los ponis, dificultándoles su tarea a Twilight y la alcalde.

En la plaza central se encontraban reunidos la mayor parte de los habitantes de Ponyville bastante alterados y exigiendo respuestas ante la alcaldesa y la princesa Twilight, las cuales con bastante trabajo intentaba calmar a las masas, que no hacían más que temer que pronto algo también les pasaría a ellos, luego de barias horas de inquietud, todos al mirar en dirección a la ciudad se calman al ver que esta había recobrado su lugar, siendo que aparentemente todo había regresado a la normalidad, y al poco tiempo también la tormenta que se encontraba devastando el bosque Everfree también cesaría, dándole a los ponis un poco más de calma y seguridad.

-¡ven mis ponis, todo está bien!- exclama la alcalde.

-¡seguramente la princesa Celestia ya logro recobrar el control de la ciudad!- exclama Twilight con una sonrisa un tanto falsa, pues quería reflejar seguridad a los ponis, pero esta no dejaba de pensar en su esposo que no ha regresado.

-pero… ¿Por qué aun es de noche?-

-¡es verdad, el sol debió emerger hace horas!-

-¡ESTAMOS EN TINIEBLAS!-

-¡OSCURIDAD ETERNA! ¿ESTO SERÁ OBRA DE NIGHTMARE MOON?

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

-¡tranquilos! Silencio… ¡SILENCIOOOOO!- exclama Twilight bastante molesta, su grito fue tal que todos los ponis por un momento guardan silencio y se quedan mirando a su alrededor.

-¡los desastres han parado! Y además nosotros estamos muy lejos de Canterlot, si algo grabe pazo halla, en lugar de preocuparnos por nosotros mismo tenemos que pensar en todos los ponis que enfrentaron esas calamidades, estoy segura que pronto amanecerá y también que los habitantes de Canterlot necesitaran de toda nuestra ayuda, aún no sabemos cuál sea la gravedad del asunto, pero de algo si estoy segura, y es que ellos necesitan ahora de toda nuestra ayuda que podamos ofrecer, así como ellos nos la ofrecieron a nosotros cuando estuvimos en dificultades-exclama Twilight con autoridad, todos los ponis se le quedan viendo bastante sorprendidos, nunca antes habían visto a Twilight actuar de esa manera.

-que… ¿Qué aremos ahora?- murmura uno de los ponis entre la multitud.

-bueno… em…- responde Twilight ya bajándose de su nube de autoridad al notar como la miraban todos los ponis, cosa que la empezó a incomodar un poco. Pero en eso esta nota que los ponis la miraban por el valor que esta les había infundido con sus palabras, ahora no se veían asustados, si no decididos a hacer algo al hacerlos reaccionar con sus palabras- ejem…. Por el momento intentaremos ponernos en contacto con Canterlot y así podremos organizarnos mejor, enviaremos voluntarios y provisiones, todos aquellos que quieran ayudar necesito que escriban su nombre en esta papeleta- exclama ella mientras le arrebataba a Spike su libreta de apuntes.

-un por favor no habría estado mal- murmura Spike con algo de inexpresividad mientras miraba como Twilight usaba su libreta para que todos los ponis que quisieran ayudar se apuntaran.

-bien… ahora… mientras hacen esto…. Spike, ven con migo- exclama Twilight, y en eso el dragón va tras ella.

-Pero Twilight… aun no puedo enviar cartas… no sé qué es lo que me pasa- murmura Spike.

-no es eso, pronto organizare un grupo de pegasos para que investiguen lo que paso en Canterlot- murmura Twilight- Spike necesito que hagas algo mucho más importante-

-¡Dime!- exclama Spike mostrando una pose militar.

-me temo que estaré fuera mucho tiempo, regresa al castillo y quédate con Starlight- dice Twilight con un tono preocupado e inseguro.

-oh… si… claro, jeje no hay problema- exclama Spike mientras se daba la media vuelta, pero en eso Twilight lo detiene.

-si ella pregunta… dile que todo está bien… y que regresare lo antes posible, no quiero preocuparla…. ah ¡No salgan del castillo! por favor prométemelo- murmura Twilight bastante asustada y temerosa.

-em… si… claro… no te preocupes- responde Spike algo comprensivo, Spike se va corriendo entonces de regreso al castillo, mientras Twilight lo veía alejarse, es entonces que esta al encontrarse sola, suelta una lagrima y acaricia su vientre con bastante cólera.

-Bast… espero que estén bien- murmura ella con tristeza y miedo mientras esta miraba su vientre- regresa pronto…. hazlo por nosotras…-

mientras tanto en el hospital de Ponyville, recostada sobre una camilla se encontraba Lúthien,, la cual se encontraba bajo el efecto de un sedante desde hace barias horas, siendo que cuando todo este desastre empezó en Canterlot ella se alteró bastante e intento escapar de la enfermería, las enfermeras no tuvieron más opción que anestesiarla para que no se hiciera daño a sí misma y a sus bebés, sin embargo esto preocupaba mucho a los médicos, pues no era bueno que la princesa tomara este tipo de medicamentos, pero no tenían otra opción.

Lúthien se encontraba dormida desde hace barias horas, dentro de sus sueños estos eran un tanto inestables, pero en lo que cabían bastante tranquilos a comparación del infierno que se manifestaba en Canterlot, era como si algo dentro de ella intentara excluirla de estos momentos mientras esta dormía, para así tener una noche pacifica, teniendo una combinación de emociones a lo largo de sus sueños, entre momentos alegres en donde se incluían algunos de sus recuerdos más cálidos o fantasías de ella como madre, imaginando como serían sus hijos al nacer, siendo interrumpidos en momentos por los gritos de los ponis de Canterlot.

Luego de tanta confusión y caos en sus sueños, finalmente estos se calma y ella regresa a aquellos momentos de calidez, que empezaban a relajarla finalmente.

Mientras tanto asomándose con una linterna pasa una enfermera la cual se mostraba un tanto extrañada al ver a Lúthien aun durmiendo.

-¿la princesa está bien?- pregunta la enfermera algo inquieta a una de sus compañeras.

-oh si…. Tranquila, solo esta sedada- responde la otra.

-¡sedaron a una yegua embarazada de 9 meces!-

-shhhhhh-

-perdona…-

-mira no tuvimos opción, lo que paso en Canterlot la altero mucho, y no era bueno que se presentara así-

-si pero…-

-Tranquila, el sedante que le dimos fue uno muy suave, de hecho quizás dentro de poco despierte-

-¿Cuánto le falta?-

-hasta donde sé, la cesaría se programó mañana temprano, ven, parece que ella ya está durmiendo tranquila, es mejor dejarla así-

-si…- murmura la enfermera mientras cerraba la puerta poco a poco para no hacer ningún ruido molesto para la princesa.

En el castillo de la Armonía Spike apenas iba llegando cuando en eso este ve a Starlight saliendo y corriendo hasta con él.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso en Canterlot?! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡Mami cuando regresara! ¡¿Por qué papi no ha regresado de su viaje?! – exclamaba la potrilla muy alterada mientras corría contra Spike.

¡Starlight! Em… creí que aun estabas dormida- murmura Spike algo nervioso.

-¡¿bromeas? luego de todo ese escándalo de Canterlot, la tormenta y el hecho de que esta noche ya duro más de 20 horas ¿Cómo crees que estaré dormida? !- exclama la potrilla un tanto alterada.

-tranquila... tranquila…. Ven vamos adentro- dice Spike mientras la tomaba del casco.

-Spike... ¡ya dime que está pasando!- exclama Starlight mientras se soltaba dela garra de Spike un tanto brusca.

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- dice Spike algo serio.

-¡Sí!- exclama Starlight- mami dijo que ya me lo contarían todo.

-okei… em… sube… te contare todo en tu habitación- suspira Spike mostrándose algo inseguro.

De regreso en el hospital de Ponyville, se encontraba Lúthien aun dormida, pero de repente todos estos dulces sueños se desvanecen, y son remplazados por fuego y gritos de ponis del dolor mientras eran consumidos por un intenso incendio, es entonces que esta reconoce algo que la deja sin aliento, ella al observar las calles en llamas divisa que no se trataba de Canterlot, esos edificios, la plaza que se estaba incendiando, la gran plaza central, los campos incinerados e incluso algunos de los ponis que corrían despavoridos por todas partes, ella los conocía, era Ponyville la que ahora estaba en llamas.

Rápidamente Lúthien despierta de súbito, muy agitada, inmediatamente la princesa salta de la cama y se arrastra hasta la ventana, donde divisa Canterlot desbastada a lo lejos, Lúthien se mostraba cada vez más agitada y alterada ante esto.

-¡sabía que no era un simple sueño lo que pasaría en Canterlot! Eso significa que….- exclama la yegua alterada, es entonces que esta escucha unos pasos venir hasta su habitación, Lúthien sabía lo que esto significaba, aunque los recuerdos no eran del todo claros, ella recuerda como los enfermeros y médicos la sometieron para luego sedarla.

-¡NO!- exclama ella mientras con su magia bloqueaba la puerta de su habitación obstruyéndola con una serie de muebles entre los que se incluían su cama.

-¿pero qué….?-

-¿princesa?-

-¡Princesa Lúthien! ¡Pero que está haciendo!-

-¡habrá la puerta!- exclamaban los médicos mientras intentaban abrir la puerta sin éxito alguno.

-esta vez no….- exclama Lúthien mientras se arrastraba con algo de dificultad hasta su silla de ruedas que estaba en una esquina, Lúthien usando su magia intenta subirse en esta, pero esto le costó algo de trabajo, pues la silla de ruedas estaba doblada para así no estorbar en la habitación, todo el acto de desdoblar la silla le costó algo de trabajo, en especial porque dado a la tensión y desespero que esta sentía, sus movimientos eran un tanto torpes.

-¡rápido! ¡Rápido!- exclama esta mientras intentaba acomodar la silla de ruedas, pero seguía cometiendo errores, y al escuchar como poco a poco los médicos estaban derribando la puerta, empujando todo lo que estaba encima, Lúthien entra en pánico.

-¡princesa! ¿pero qué está haciendo? ¡Usted no está bien!- exclama uno de los médicos que asoma la cabeza entre la puerta e intenta entrar, pero este se atora.

-¡lo siento pero tengo que ir con mi madre ahora mismo!- exclama Lúthien mientras al por fin acomodar la silla como se debe, esta abre sus alas y vuela hasta esta, el movimiento que ella hizo fue tan brusco y rápido, que no se dio cuenta que se lastimo el ala izquierda al golpear con la silla.

-¡Princesa espere!- exclaman los médicos, pero en eso Lúthien hace brillar su cuerno y desaparece de la habitación, los médicos entran de súbito, para intentar detenerla, pero ya era tarde.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Pronto avísenle a todos, revisen los pasillos!-

-¿está seguro que aún está aquí? –

-quizás no esté lejos… ¡rápido tenemos que encontrarla antes de que se haga daño!-

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Lúthien con su silla de ruedas, intentando ir lo más rápido posible entre los caminos empedrados, pero esto era casi imposible para ella.

-¡esto es patético! ¡No llegare con mamá a tiempo!- exclama Lúthien con cólera.

-puedes si lo intentas- escucha ella en su mente.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién dijo eso?- exclama Lúthien un tanto nerviosa, esta mira en todas direcciones, pero no ve a nadie a su alrededor, cosa que le provoca bastante intriga y miedo, es entonces que esta escucha a unos ponis venir con ella- ¡oh no son los médicos!- exclama ella mientras usa su magia para tele transportarse en otra parte, es entonces que ella desaparece y re aparece en otro sendero, no muy lejos de ahí, para lo que ella rápidamente se oculta en los arbustos.

-¡está cerca!-

-¡rápido!-

-¡no podemos dejar que la princesa Twilight se entere que su hija escapo! ¡Apresúrense en encontrar a esa yegua!-

-¡¿Qué pasara si se le rompe la fuente, Y SI DA A LUZ EN EL BOSQUE?!-

-¡No! ¡rápido!-

Los médicos empieza a merodear por los senderos cercanos a donde se encontraba Lúthien escondida -¡no puede ser! Me encontraran muy pronto- piensa Lúthien con algo de miedo mientras frotaba su vientre para calmarse un poco.

-puedes llegar con tu madre ahora mismo, si te concentras- escucha Lúthien en su mente.

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!-

-concéntrate, sé que puedes, solo piensa en estar con tu madre- escucha Lúthien en su mente.

-pe… pero… solo-

-solo hazlo, confía en mi- escucha ella en su mente. Lúthien cierra los ojos y empieza a concentrase finalmente, empezando a respirar hondo- respira, relájate, eso es, si, lo estás haciendo bien, ahora, piensa en tu madre, visualiza el estar con tu madre.

Lúthien empieza a pensar en su madre- creo que ya…-

-has brillar tu cuerno, y solo piensa en estar a su lado-

Ella obedece y en eso un manto de energía cubre a Lúthien, y de repente surge un poderoso resplandor el cual alerta a los médicos quienes rápidamente corren hasta los arbustos, pero la princesa ya no se encontraba.

Mientras tanto en la alcaldía Twilight se encontraba discutiendo una serie de asuntos con la alcalde sobre el conflicto en Canterlot, cuando de repente un resplandor morado surge frente a ellos, y Lúthien se materializa en medio de la sala, el sobresalto fue tal que Lúthien al aparecer cae de la silla de ruedas con fuerza.

-¡Lúthien!- exclama Twilight mientras corre a levantar a su hija.

-¡madre! Alcalde… ¡tengo que decirles algo muy importante!-

-¡hija que estás haciendo aquí, solo mírate! ¡Espero que la caída no halla lastimado a tus bebes!- exclama Twilight mientras levantaba a su hija y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de despegar sus ojos de su vientre.

-¡madre estoy bien! ¡SOLO ESCUCHA!- exclama Lúthien con cólera. De repente se escucha un fuete aullido, cosa que exalta bastante a las yeguas presentes.

-¡hay no!- murmura Twilight bastante exaltada, quien rápidamente se asoma por una ventana.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡No me digas que fue un aullido!- exclama la alcalde con bastante exaltación.

-madre- murmura Lúthien.

-hija quédate aquí con la alcalde- exclama Twilight mientras sale de la alcaldía, y lentamente se adentraba en la plaza, esta mira en todas direcciones, y en eso nota como algunos ponis armados con bates, palas y uno que otro guardia con sus lanzas también salían a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

-¡princesa ¿también lo escucho?!-

-creo que si- responde Twilight un tanto seria, mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, es entonces que todos los ponis hacen lo mismo, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-recuerden ponis, esta es nuestra tierra y nosotros la defenderemos- exclama Twilight.

De repente se escucha otro aullido con mayor fuerza, todos miran en dirección a una colina no muy lejos de donde se encontraban y todos se exaltan al ver en la cima a un gigantesco lobo en la cima, uno incluso mucho más grande que los que se ha visto en ataques anteriores, lo cual era algo que hizo que algunos ponis estuvieran a punto de gritar y correr del pánico.

-¡TRANQUILOS!- exclama Twilight con severidad.

El lobo da un fuerte y penetrante aullido el cual estremece a todos los ponis, es entonces que tras del gigantesco lobo aparecen al menos una docena más de lobos oscuros, los cuales miraban a los ponis con bastante seriedad.

-¡¿ya podemos entrar en pánico?!-

-¡si se supone que solo uno era más que suficiente para devastar con nuestro pueblo ¿AHORA QUE AREMOS CONTRA UNA DOCENA?!- exclama Rarity desde la ventana de su casa.

El lobo alfa da otro imponente aullido y tras de este lo siguen el resto y es entonces que una nube de humo los envuelve y desaparecen entre las sombras.

-de... de... ¿desaparecieron?-

-¡¿Dónde están?!-

-¡¿a dónde se fueron?!

-están ocultos en las sombras…- murmura Twilight con seriedad mientras se preparaba para disparar un poderoso rayo de luz para así sacar a todos los lobos de su escondite, cuando de repente esta se detiene al sentir una fuerte ventisca cálida y sofocante. Twilight y todos los ponis miran en dirección al cielo y en eso es cuando lo ven.

-¡No puede ser!- exclama Twilight.

-¡¿qué es eso?!-

-Parece una nube-

-¡no son nubes!- exclama Twilight con temor- ¡DRAGONES!-

Es entonces que antes de que los ponis pudieran reaccionar un torbellino de fuego es disparado contra ellos, pero en eso Twilight crea un escudo para protegerlos, sin embargo no es suficiente, pues un segundo torbellino disparado desde otra dirección es disparado contra una de las casas incendiándola totalmente.

-¡CORRAN!-

-¡DRAGONES, DRAGONES, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!-

-¡No esperen!- exclama Twilight mientras mira a los ponis correr en todas direcciones, y es cuando docenas de pequeños dragones bajan en picada y atrapan algunos de los ponis, los elevan en lo más alto del cielo y luego los sueltan en dirección a caída libre hasta su muerte.

-¡Noooo!- exclama Twilight mientras intenta usar su magia para atraparlos a todos, pero antes de que creara una red mágica, de entre las sombras surgen docenas de lobos negros los cuales arremeten contra los ponis que estaban cayendo en el aire, y antes de que Twilight o alguno de los guardias pudieran hacer algo para lastimar a sus atacantes, los lobos desaparecían en las sombras y los dragones se elevaban en los aires.

-Twilight estaba muy alterada, esta intento mantener el orden entre los guardias, intentando organizarlos para que defiendan el pueblo, pero además del echo de la poca experiencia que esta tenía ordenando estrategias de ataque o defensa, eran muy pocos los guardias que se encontraban en Ponyville y la mayoría de estos se encontraban bastante alterados ante el ataque de los dragones, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que hay lobos merodeando por toda la ciudad llevándose a los ponis.

De repente una llamarada de fuego es disparada contra ella, esta apenas logra preverlo para quitarse del camino y disparar un rayo el cual provoca que el dragón se estrelle con fuerza contra un edificio. Sin embargo esto no detiene al resto de los dragones, los cuales seguían arremetiendo contra el pueblo incendiando las casas, e intentando devorar a uno que otro poni, estos seguían en el pueblo sembrando el caos y el miedo por todas partes, los ponis corrían despavoridos, unos se ocultaban en sus casas, pero pronto estas mismas serian incineradas por los dragones, los cuales estaban muy contentos de ver las casas en llamas.

Twilight y algunos guardias se encontraban reunidos en la plaza central, disparando sus rayos contra todo dragón o lobo que se encontraran, pero eran demasiados para que solo ellos se encargaran de estos, además del hecho de que sus propios ataques hacían poco para lastimar a estas criaturas.

-¡princesa…..! ¡¿Que aremos?!- exclama un grupo de guardias que provenía de la base norte, los cuales se mostraban bastante intrigados y desorientados, buscando alguien que los guie en Twilight.

-los civiles... sáquenlos a todos- murmura Twilight.

-¿perdone?-

-son demasiados y nosotros muy pocos, lo mejor es escapar del pueblo lo antes posible- responde Twilight.

-¡si pe... pe... pero...! ¡No podremos!-

-¿qué hay de nuestro pueblo?-

-¿no íbamos a defenderlo hasta...?-

-ya es muy tarde... me temo que tenemos que evacuar la ciudad- murmura Twilight- lo mejor es salvar el mayor número de vidas posibles-

-¿pero cómo lo haremos? ¡Si entramos al bosque seguramente los lobos nos atraparan!- exclama uno de los guardias.

Es entonces que un grupo de dragones sobrevuelan sobre el castillo de la armonía y disparan poderosas bocanadas de fuego contra este, Twilight al ver esto, grita alterada los nombres de su hija y Spike mientras un torbellino de fuego envolvía el castillo entero, de repente las llamas cesan, y para sorpresa de todos, el castillo estaba intacto, pues su escudo de protección lo protegió del fuego de los dragones. Twilight mira incrédula pero al mismo tiempo aliviada esto, sintiéndose aliviada de que su castillo que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad estaba a salvo.

-¿princesa?-

-¿a dónde llevaremos a los civiles?-

-no pueden estar en las calles- exclama Twilight con seriedad, es entonces que esta mira tras ella, mirando a Lúthien la cual la miraba con bastante asombro y preocupación. De repente un dragón estaba a punto de incendiar la alcaldía, pero Twilight logra divisar al dragón y dispara un poderoso rayo contra este, logrando repelerlo, es entonces que a Twilight le viene una idea a la mente.

-¡reúnan a todos los ponis en la alcaldía!- exclama Twilight con seriedad mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y creaba un poderoso escudo sobre la alcaldía.

-¡TODOS LOS PONIS, REPÓRTENSE EN LA ALCALDÍA!-

-¡RÁPIDO, TODOS VENGAN A LA ALCALDÍA, AQUÍ ESTARÁN SEGUROS!-

Es entonces que todos los civiles corren hasta la alcaldía para refugiarse del incendio, el escudo de Twilight era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger toda la alcaldía, sin embargo la princesa no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para crear un escudo sobre todo el pueblo. Twilight contempla como los primeros ponis entraban desesperadamente hasta la alcaldía.

-¡TODOS CORRAN!- exclama Twilight- ¡muy bien, ahora nosotros nos quedaremos aquí en la plaza, ayudaremos a los ponis a llegar a la alcaldía, los protegeremos de los dragones y lobos!-

-¡si princesa!- dicen los guardias al unísono.

Los guardias y Twilight se ponen en formación y comienza a disparar al aire para atacar a todo dragón y lobo que se les hacer que, sin embargo algo extraño pasa, y es que desde que Twilight creo el escudo sobre la alcaldía los lobos dejaron de atacar la plaza, pero en cambio los dragones concentran su ataque en la alcaldía, cosa que le dificultaba mucho a Twilight y los pocos guardias presentes el poder defender y proteger a los sobrevivientes que aun no llegaban al escudo.

Poco a poco más y más ponis llegan a la alcaldía, mientras Twilight y los guardias protegían los alrededores, es entonces que no tardan en llegar Applejack junto a su familia.

-¡Twilight!- exclama Applejack al verla.

-Rarity está adentro- dice Twilight mientras disparaba un onda expansiva que desestabilizaba a los dragones que se encontraban en el aire- pero… no eh visto a Rainbow…-

-¡es lo que iba a decirte, ella fue por Fluttershy!- exclama Applejack.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fluttershy, la pegaso amarilla se encontraba buscando desesperadamente a su conejito Ángel por todas partes, mientras una impaciente Rainbow Dash estaba junto a ella.

-¡Ángel! ¡Sal cariño!- exclama Fluttershy alterada- ¡no lo entiendo, estaba aquí esta mañana!-

-¡no podemos seguir buscando!- exclama Rainbow ya muy desesperada.

-¡SI quieres tu vete!-

-¡pe… pero Fluttershy ¿qué te volviste loca?! ¡Es solo un conejo!- exclama Rainbow Dash- y uno muy desagradable- piensa ella.

-¡no lo dejare solo aquí!- exclama Fluttershy.

-¡Fluttershy por favor! ¡No estamos seguras aquí!- exclama Rainbow Dash.

-¡RAINBOW DASH NO!- Exclama Fluttershy - ¡tú no lo entiendes!- dice esta entre lágrimas.

-¡¿que no entiendo?! ¡Es un mimado fastidioso! ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida por ese mal agradecido?- exclama Rainbow Dash con cólera.

\- él es…. ¡Es como de la familia! ¡Y no se abandona a la familia!- exclama Fluttershy entre lágrimas- ¡Cuando todos mis animales me dejaron Ángel fue el único que se quedó con migo todo este tiempo!- exclama Fluttershy entre lágrimas.

Rainbow Dash enmudece ante esto, pues esta sabía muy bien lo mal que Fluttershy la había pasado desde que Blu desapareció y encontró a la mitad de sus animalitos descuartizados, cuando finalmente regresaron a Ponyville tras el ataque del lobo azul, Fluttershy entro en una gran depresión al ver que el resto de sus animales nunca regresaron a casa, de no ser por el desagradable y aprovechado conejo blanco Fluttershy hubiera cometido alguna tontería tarde o temprano, pues pese al apoyo que Rainbow y el resto de sus amigas le brindaron a Fluttershy, solo ángel fue capaz de devolverle una sonrisa en su cara.

-Fluttershy…- murmura Rainbow Dash ya algo apenada.

-¡NO LO ABANDONARE!- grita Fluttershy con gran cólera y dolor. De repente se escucha un fuerte rugido.

-¡hay no creo que te escucharon!- exclama Rainbow mientras toma a Fluttershy por la fuerza y la obliga a salir de la casa, pero era demasiado tarde, pues al abrir la puerta y estar a punto de salir se encontraron con un dragón el cual rápidamente les disparo su ráfaga de fuego, Rainbow apenas tuvo tiempo de empujar a Fluttershy de regreso a la casa, pero el dragón va tras ellas, entrando por la pequeña puerta, derrumbando la pared y persiguiéndolas mientras seguía disparando su fuego contra ellas. Rainbow carga a Fluttershy y busca una salida, es entonces que esta divisa una ventana, por la cual estaba a punto de salir a toda velocidad, pero el dragón dispara una ráfaga contra ella, Rainbow apenas logra ponerse detrás del sofá de Fluttershy y usarlo como escudo antes de que la bocanada de fuego las golpeara tan fuerte que las saca de la casita, Rainbow y Fluttershy caen de súbito contra el césped, bastante lastimadas.

-¡aj! Mis… mis alas… creo que se lastimaron con la caída- exclama Rainbow con dolor.

-perdóname…. Rainbow… lo siento- murmura Fluttershy con algo de dificultad, pues también se encontraba herida, con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo al por fin entender que todo esto era su culpa.

Antes de que las yeguas pudieran decir algo, estas se ven acorraladas por el gigantesco dragón, el cual las miraba con una mirada llena de sadismo.

-¡maldita lagartija! ¡¿Te crees muy valiente?!- exclama Rainbow mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad y se ponía por delante de Fluttershy.

El dragón estaba a punto de arremeter contra ambas yeguas, cuando de repente de entre las sombras aparece un monumental lobo oscuro el cual arremete contra el dragón atacándolo por sorpresa, este rápidamente se aferra fuertemente ante el cuello del dragón, este último intento soltarse de las fauces de la bestia mientras daba de chillidos, pero el lobo lo tenía bien sujeto, es entonces que el lobo se levanta en sus dos patas traseras y arroja con fuerza al dragón lejos de ellas, estrellándose directo en el bosque Everfree. Es entonces el gigantesco lobo mira en dirección a los ponis, mirándolas con una extraña sonrisa, es entonces que esta sin previo aviso arremete contra las dos yeguas y desaparecen entre las sombras.

Mientras tanto en la plaza central, Twilight se encontraba junto a sus guardias, esperando a que los ponis restantes entren a la ciudad.

-¡creemos que son todos princesa!- reporta uno de los guardias.

-no… no son todos- murmura Twilight con seriedad- Fluttershy y Rainbow no han llegado-

-princesa no podemos seguir aquí afuera… ya muchos de los nuestros terminaron heridos por mantenerse aquí afuera-

-entren ustedes si quieren, yo me quedare- murmura Twilight con seriedad.

De repente se escucha un fuerte estremecer, seguido de varios más, lentos y fuerte temblores que cava vez se sentían mucho más y más fuertes y cercas.

-¡¿pero qué es eso?!-

-más problemas….- murmura Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

De repente surge un inmenso dragón, el cual era tres veces más grande que la misma alcaldía, este da un imponente rugido, el cual paraliza por unos instantes a la princesa de la armonía.

-es momento de terminar con esto- exclama el colosal dragón mientras disparaba su ráfaga de fuego contra Twilight y la alcaldía, la princesa queda completamente paralizada ante esto, pero de repente aparece Applejack, quien rápidamente toma a Twilight y la introduce al interior del radio del escudo que los protegía.

-¡pero qué te pasa, casi te hace barbacoa!- exclama Applejack con bastante dolor, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, pues sus patas traseras fueron alcanzadas por la ráfaga apenas entraron.

-¡Applejack!- exclama Twilight.

-¡cariño!-

-¡mami!- exclama la familia de Applejack mientras corrían contra ella.

-estoy bien... Estoy bien… no… aj… no es nada- dice ella con un tono tranquilizador, pero al mismo tiempo intentando contener su dolor.

-estas quemaduras se ven grabes….- murmura Caramel con impacto.

-Mami… ¿no te duele?- pregunta Apple Tree con un nudo en la garganta.

-no… no es nada… me pondré bien- murmura Applejack mientras se mordía los labios con fuerza.

-¡perdóname!- exclama Twilight con gran culpa.

-no… no importa….- murmura Applejack- ¡mejor encárgate de eso!- exclama ella al notar como el escudo empezaba a agrietarse gracias a la poderosa ráfaga de fuego de dragón.

-¡no puede ser!- exclama Twilight mientras corría al frente del escudo, y hacia brillar su cuerno apenas momentos antes de que el escudo estallara en miles de pedazos. Twilight logra crear apenas un nuevo escudo, pero a diferencia del anterior, esta vez ella tenía que estar completamente concentrada para evitar que el escudo sucumbiera nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Starlight y Spike contemplando todo desde el balcón del castillo de la armonía, protegidos por el escudo que este emanaba por si solo.

-¡Mami!- exclama Starlight con temor.

-tranquila… estará Bien, ella estará bien- exclama Spike mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡mamá!- exclama esta mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Spike, pues ya no soportaba seguir mirando- por favor resiste-

-tranquila… estará bien… es muy fuerte, tu madre es la más poderosa de las princesas.

Mientras tanto, sin que ellos se percataran, sobrevolando el castillo se encontraba Death Smiles, montada sobre un dragón, observando todo con bastante diversión.

-oh, el fuego, es tan hermoso- exclama esta con admiración- mmmm veo que la princesa de la armonía está muy ocupada ¡perfecto! jeje- murmura Death Smiles con una sonrisa sádica mientras de entre su capucha sacaba una esfera que contenía una especie de humo rojo- ¡es momento de que haga la tarea que se me fue encomendada!- exclama esta mientras soltaba la esfera roja sobre el castillo de la armonía, es entonces que este impacta contra el escudo, el cristal se rompe y libera el humo rojo, el cual rápidamente se esparce y baña todo el escudo del castillo.

-¡¿pero qué es esto?!- exclama Starlight con confusión.

-hay no….- murmura Spike al ver como poco a poco el escudo que envolvía al castillo se desvanecía frente a ellos, de repente una fuerte ventisca los golpea, entrando el humo rojo por la ventanas y bañando a Spike y Starlight.

-coj, coj... ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa Spike?!- exclama la potrilla con gran miedo.

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí!- exclama Spike.

Es entonces que de repente estos divisan a un grupo de dragones los cuales estaban a punto de arremeter contra el castillo, los cuales disparan sus ráfagas de fuego contra ambos, Spike se interpone entre Starlight y las llamas, Spike logra resistir el calor, mas no el impacto, pues las llamaradas eran tan fuertes que estas lo golpearon e hicieron que se estrellara con contra el muro con gran fuerza, quedando inconsciente ante esto.

-¡Spike!- exclama Starlight mientras corría contra el dragón.

Los dragones se encontraban fuera del castillo rodeándolo mientras seguían disparándole su fuego para incinerar todo el castillo. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Twilight y los demás, se encontraban muy impactados al ver el castillo de la armonía en llamas ante el fuego de los dragones.

-¡NOO! ¡Spike! ¡STARLIGHT!- exclama Twilight quien estaba a punto de abandonar su puesto, pero en eso siente como el escudo se debilita lo que la obliga a mantenerse- ¡resistan! ¡RESISTAN!- grita Twilight desesperada mientras le disparaba barios rayos al dragón, pero este no se inmutaba, y en cambio disparaba ráfagas de fuego mucho más potentes y poderosos las cuales obligaban a Twilight en usar más energía para mantener el escudo sobre la alcaldía- ¡NO! YA VETE, YA VETE- exclama ella mientras empieza a llorar por la desesperación- Starlight…. Spike….- murmura entre lágrimas.

-Twilight… si abandonas el escudo…. todos moriremos- murmura Rarity con un tono sumiso. Twilight mira tras de ella y mira los rostros de todos los habitantes de Ponyville que estaban siendo protegidos por ella y su escudo, esta observa sus rostros llenos de miedo y terror, todos sabían lo que les esperaba si ella decidía abandonarlos, y en eso esta divisa a su hija mayor, la cual la miraba con conmoción, Twilight la mira a esta, sentada en su silla de ruedas y con 9 meces de embarazo - perdónenme- murmura ella mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla- Starlight… Spike… lo siento-

Twilight entierra sus cascos contra el suelo, manteniendo una postura más firme y usando todas sus energías intenta reforzar el escudo lo más que puede. Mientras tanto en la entrada de la alcaldía se encontraba Lúthien mirando a su madre con bastante preocupación, y luego mira en dirección al castillo en llamas.

-¡Madre!- exclama Lúthien, llamando la atención de Twilight- no te preocupes… yo iré por ellos-

-¡Lúthien que dices?!- exclama Twilight un tanto confundida e intrigada, pero de repente Lúthien hace brillar su cuerno y desaparece frente a todos- ¡LUTHIEEEEEEEEN!-

Rápidamente Lúthien aparece en medio de la habitación en llamas, esta mira en todas direcciones, pero no ve a Starlight por ninguna parte.

-¡STARLIGHT! ¡SPIKE!- grita Lúthien mientras mira en todas direcciones.

-¡AQUÍ! – se escucha, Lúthien con todo y silla de ruedas se esfuerza por avanzar, y llega hasta su hermana, la cual se encontraba en un rincón junto al inconsciente Spike.

-¡Starlight!-

-¡es Spike! ¡No reacciona!- exclama la potrilla, Lúthien lo revisa rápidamente.

-está bien… solo esta inconsciente- murmura Lúthien, mientras intentaba concentrarse para salir de este lugar, pero es entonces que ella se da cuenta de una cruda verdad-¡no puedo! ¡No puedo usar mi magia!-

-¡yo tampoco! ¡Esa neblina no sé qué nos hizo! ¡Pero no podemos usar magia aquí adentro!- responde Starlight con miedo. Estaban atrapadas, y si querían salir de aquí, tenían que valerse de sus habilidades físicas completamente, y debían darse prisa, pues a cada minuto el fuego se extendía, y el humo toxico se hacía cada vez más presente. Las princesas se dirigen al muro en la pared, con el propósito de usar sus alas para escapar, pero en eso un dragón aparece y escupe su fuego contra ellas, obligándolas a regresar.

-¡estamos atrapadas!- exclama Starlight.

-podemos usar las escaleras- murmura Lúthien.

-¡¿pero cómo?!- exclama Starlight- ¡la perilla de la puerta está caliente! -exclama ella mientras apuntaba a la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo y le mostraba su casco a Lúthien, lleno de quemaduras de segundo grado, que se hizo al intentar abrir la puerta ella misma- ¡Y además con tu silla de ruedas no podremos usar las escaleras!-

-es la única salida- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad mientras rodaba su silla hasta la puerta.

-¡¿Lúthien que piensas hacer?!- tan pronto como dijo eso, Lúthien coloca su casco contra la perilla y la jira abriendo la puerta- ¡Lúthien estás loca!- exclama ella mientras corre hasta con ella y la obliga a mostrarle su casco, el cual estaba mucho peor que el de ella, repleto de quemaduras muy grabes e incluso con algo de piel expuesta al ser arrancada por quedarse pegada en la perilla- Lu... Lúthien...-

-¡Trae a Spike!- exclama Lúthien con seriedad mientras quitaba su casco.

Starlight coloca a Spike inconsciente entre las piernas de su hermana y juntas caminan por los pasillos en llamas muy lento, pues el piso se estaba debilitando y probablemente si corrían este terminaría por romperse y caerían varios metros hasta un mar de llamas. De repente hay un derrumbe, y barias brasas envuelven a las princesas por unos momentos, Starlight grita del pánico, pero rápidamente Lúthien usa sus alas para envolver a su hermana.

-tranquila… estoy con tigo- dice Lúthien con un tono tranquilizador.

Las princesas siguen caminando, pronto se verían frente a una columna de humo que dejan de atravesar, el aire era intoxican te, caliente y seco. Lúthien obliga a Starlight a ocultar su rostro contra su pecho- yo te guiare, no respires el humo, solo sigue caminando-

-es... está bien...-

-vamos... tranquila... no... No mires... eso es... tranquila, no tengas miedo-

Finalmente las princesas llegan hasta las escaleras, las cuales ya cruzando estas llegarían a la salida, sin embargo se encuentran con la trágica sorpresa de que toda la planta inferior estaba en llamas, y no había forma de que la cruzaran y llegaran hasta la puerta con bien.

-¡¿ahora qué haremos?!- exclama Starlight.

-tranquila… tranquila…- murmura Lúthien mientras mira en todas direcciones, es entonces que esta divisa unas ventanas, pero el problema es que se encontraban muy alto como para acceder a ellas, es entonces que a ella se le ocurre una idea. Lúthien retrocede un poco de las escaleras y se baja de la silla de ruedas, sin embargo sus patas traseras aún estaban muy débiles, por lo que no lograron sostenerla y esta deja caer su parte trasera, arrastrando el vientre contra el suelo, pero manteniendo sus patas delanteras firmes.

-¡¿hermana que haces?!- exclama Starlight.

-la silla solo me estorba- murmura Lúthien con seriedad- ¡rápido móntate en mi espalda y sostén fuerte a Spike!-

-pe... pero… tu…-

-¡solo hazlo!- exclama Lúthien, rápidamente Starlight toma a Spike y se monta en la espalda de su hermana- ¡sujétense!-

Lúthien abre sus alas y empieza a agitarlas tan fuerte como esta puede, obligándose a elevarse en los aires, es entonces que esta luego de un rato de aparentemente no ser capaz de lograrlo, esta logra elevarse en los aires, y es entonces que esta empieza a volar sobre las llamas de la planta baja, pero en eso el techo empieza a derrumbarse sobre ellas, para lo que Lúthien en un último esfuerzo agita sus alas tan fuerte como puede y rápidamente atraviesa el cristal, llegando afuera y estrellándose con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡hermana! ¡Hermana!- exclama Starlight mientras rápidamente se baja junto a Spike de la espalda de Lúthien, dejando a Spike recargado en un árbol y posteriormente intenta ayudarla a levantarse.

-estoy bien… (Suspiro) ¿Tu cómo te sientes?- pregunta Lúthien.

-es... estoy bien…. – responde Starlight pero en eso esta nota algo en el suelo, esto era un charco de un líquido transparente, el cual provenía de Lúthien, Starlight da un sobresalto al entender lo que pasaba, mientras que la primera idea que paso por la mente de Lúthien es que se había orinado al recordar aquel vergonzoso y traumático incidente de cuando ella tenía 4 años.

-¡hermana creo que tenemos que llevarte a un hospital rápido!-

-ya te dije que estoy bien… aj… tu sabes que no puedo controlar mi vejiga- murmura Lúthien con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Hermana no lo entiendes?!- exclama Starlight alterada- creo… creo que se te rompió la fuente-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclama Lúthien incrédula.

-¡tus bebés ya vienen!- exclama Starlight con algo de exaltación pero al mismo tiempo un poco de emoción.

-¡que emoción! ¡Justo en el momento más indicado!- se escucha, las dos princesas voltean y ven a un gran dragón, en el cual se encontraba montada Death Smiles. El dragón se posa frente a ellas, gruñéndoles mientras lo hacía, Lúthien toma a su hermana y se coloca frente a ella como un intento de protegerla- jejeje ¡Por fin! ¡Llego el momento del nacimiento!- exclama la yegua mientras el dragón escupía una ráfaga de fuego contra ambas princesas.


	40. Chapter 40

El reinado de la desolación.

Capítulo 40. La encrucijada del destino.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta para Lúthien y Starlight, ambas se encontraban frente a frente ante una gigantesca llamarada que iba contra ellas, ambas por impulso intentaron hacer brillar sus cuernos para protegerse, pero aun no recuperaban su magia, la llamarada estaba ya muy cerca de ellas, Starlight cierra con fuerza los ojos, pero momentos antes de ser envueltas por el torbellino de fuego Lúthien la toma y la arroja, quitándola del camino, a solo momentos de que la llamarada envolviera por completo a Lúthien. La princesa una vez que aseguro la seguridad de su hermana esta intenta cubrirse con sus cascos y alas, mientras intentaba arrastrarse lejos de la llamarada, pero poco a poco sus alas y cascos sufrirían el efecto de ser consumidos por el fuego del dragón.

Ante esto, el único grito que se escucho fue el de Starlight, quien no soportaba ver esta barbarie, mientras Lúthien era consumida por el fuego- ¡NOOOO! ¡LUTHIEN!- gritaba ella con gran cólera, mientras Lúthien inconsciente del daño que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, dado a su insensibilidad al dolor, no hacía más que intentar cubrirse de las llamas, de forma inútil, lentamente todo el pelaje de Lúthien era desintegrado, su larga crin se prendía completamente en llamas.

-¡LÚTHIEN! ¡LÚTHIEN! ¡NOOOOOOOO!-

Starlight al verse incapaz de usar sus poderes esta toma una roca y se la arroja al dragón como un intento desesperado por hacer que este parara, pero el dragón no hizo más que tomar a Starlight con su larga cola y la azota con fuerza contra un árbol, la princesa cae de súbito al suelo, bastante adolorida y con falta de aliento dado al fuerte golpe que recibió en el estómago, que por más que esta quiso, no pudo ponerse de pie inmediatamente.

La princesa era consciente de lo que esta sufría, pese a no sentir nada de dolor, esta sabía el daño que estaba recibiendo, por lo que intenta escapar, pero al ser solo capas de caminar en solos sus dos patas delanteras, arrastrando su vientres y patas traseras, esta intenta volar pero las plumas de sus alas se había incinerado, a ella no le quedaba nada más que presenciar su horrida muerte, en las llamas del dragón, completamente indefensa e incapaz de hacer algo

¿Cómo será ser testigo de que tu propio cuerpo empieza a despedazarse poco a poco sin que sintamos el dolor? Solo estar hay presente, contemplando como poco a poco tu cuerpo empieza a despedazarse, ser presente de tu propia destrucción, ver como tu cuerpo se deforma completamente mientras tú no puedes hacer más que observar todo.

Lúthien seguía de pie mientras tanto, la princesa empezaba a mostrarse cada vez más y más desorientada, dando pasos torpes, más allá del intenso e insoportable dolor que cualquiera sentiría al pasar por este infierno, Lúthien se mostraba indiferente ante esto, no podía sentir dolor, no importara cuanto sufrimiento recibiera su cuerpo, ella no era capaz de sentir ni lo más mínimo de este castigo, sin embargo eso no la hacía del todo invulnerable, pues si bien no había forma de que ella sintiera los daños en su cuerpo, dentro de ella, su cerebro estaba hirviendo con el calor, su cuerpo perdía grandes cantidades de agua y sin mencionar el hecho de que su piel estaba desintegrándose mientras aún se presentaba consiente. El castigo era demasiado incluso para ella, su mente estaba confundida dado al intenso calor, ya ni siquiera sabía porque estaba aún de pie, es entonces que la pata de palo de Lúthien se parte al ya no soportar su peso mientras esta era consumida por las llamas, que Lúthien se desploma y cae en seco al suelo.

Aun cuando solo fueron unos segundos apenas en los que ella estuvo envuelta en las llamas. Es junto cuando esta se desploma que el dragón deja de atacar, las llamas se extinguen, mostrando un mal trecho y delicado cuerpo sin piel aun humeando en el suelo.

Starlight estaba a punto de correr contra su hermana, pero de repente el dragón arremete contra ellas y toma al carbonizado cuerpo de Lúthien y llevándosela lejos.

-¡LÚTHIEN! ¡LÚTHIEN!- exclamaba Starlight con cólera, la pequeña princesa rápidamente abre sus alas, e intenta seguir al dragón, pero rápidamente lo pierde de vista.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, aun intentando mantener el escudo de energía, se encontraba Twilight aun intentando mantener el escudo que protegía a la alcaldía y los habitantes de Ponyville, sin embargo poco a poco el escudo de Twilight empezaba a debilitarse, cosa que empezó a Inquietar a los ponis, sin embargo este cambio no se debía precisamente a que esta estuviera cansada, sino porque en estos momentos ella se encontraba dispersa y conmocionada al verse inútil con al no poder hacer nada más por poder salvar a sus hijas.

-Lúthien…. Starlight… Spike…. – murmura ella mientras una lagrima brotaba por su mejilla.

-¡Twilight!—

-¡oh no el escudo está despedazándose!-

-¡PRONTO TODOS LOS UNICORNIOS AYUDEN!-

Todos los ponis unicornios hacen brillar sus cuernos e intenta fortalecer el escudo de Twilight, sin embargo ninguno de estos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar un gran aporte al poder del escudo, siendo que solo les dieron unos minutos más antes de que el escudo empezara a quebrarse nuevamente.

-¡Twilight reacciona!- exclama Rarity al ver como Twilight estaba a punto de desplomarse- ¡reacciona! ¡Te necesitamos!- exclama la unicornio blanca un tanto desesperada, pues esta era testigo de cómo el escudo creado por todos los unicornios estaba aún golpe de despedazarse por completo. Es entonces que el cuerno de Twilight deja de brillar, cosa que exalto y asusto a todos, la princesa de la amistad empieza a retroceder lentamente, mientras los unicornios se esforzaban, Twilight mostraba una mirada inexpresiva, únicamente con el rosón de una lágrima en su mejilla.

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA!-

-mis hijas…. Mis niñas…..- murmuran Twilight con inexpresividad.

-¡POR FAVOR AYÚDANOS!-

-¡no podremos sin ti!-

-¡EL ESCUDO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE CEDER NOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡Por favor necesitamos de su ayuda!-

-¡AHORA TODOS MORIRÁN!- exclama el dragón mientras concentraba en su boca una llamarada tan grande la cual acabaría con el escudo y todos los ponis rápidamente. El dragón escupe su poderosa llamarada contra el maltrecho y debilitado escudo de los ponis, este no logra resistir toda la fuerza de la bola de fuego, por lo que igual que un cristal se rompe en miles de pedazos, todos los ponis gritaban, las familias se abrazan los valientes lloran mientras la llamarada estaba a punto de extinguirles.

-Lúthien… mis niñas…. – murmura Twilight mientras de golpe esta levanta la mirada mirando directo hasta dragón con severidad, es entonces que Twilight da un fuerte y desgarrador grito, todo se estremece fuertemente, y la llamarada se desvanece en el aire, una poderosa luz morada surge y deslumbran a todos, encontrándose con Twilight en su transformación con los elementos. Todos quedan impactados al verla a ella en esta forma.

-im… imposible… - exclama Applejack sorprendida.

-cariño….- exclama Caramel.

-ma… mami….- murmuran sus hijos con asombro, es entonces que Applejack se mira y nota que ella también entro en su transformación, esta rápidamente mira en dirección a Rarity y nota que ella también entro en su transformación.

-¿pero cómo si no estamos las seis reunidas?- murmura Rarity sorprendida.

-si estamos todas- murmura Twilight mientras se eleva en los aires, es entonces que un aura de energía morado y naranja envuelven a Applejack y Rarity y una columna de luz brota de ellas y envuelve a Twilight, de entre el bosque Everfree también brotan dos columnas de luz, pertenecientes a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, es entonces que sucede, una última columna de luz rosada aparece, sin que estas lo supieran, las seis portadoras estaban en Ponyville, incluida una de ellas de la cual hacia tanto no habían visto.

-a... acaso...…- murmura Applejack mientras miraba en la dirección donde prevenía la columna rosada.

-¡no creas que te dejare!- exclama el monumental dragón mientras disparaba su llamarada contra Twilight, pero en eso las llamas se desvían formando un remolino de fuego que pronto se desvanece.

-¡No! ¡Ustedes lo pagaran!- exclama Twilight con la voz real de Canterlot, mientras una serie de lágrimas brotaban de sus enrojecidos ojos, es entonces que un remolino de arcoíris la envuelve y de repente este se expande en una onda de arcoíris que cubre todo el pueblo, apaga todos los incendios y petrifica a todos los dragones que se encontraban en los alrededores.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, sobrevolando sobre un dragón se encontraba Death Smiles contemplando la onda de arcoíris que estaba a poco de impactar contra ella.

-jeje, Twilight, nunca dejas de sorprenderme- exclama Death Smiles entre risas, sin importarle que la onda expansiva de arcoíris estaba a punto de arremeter contra ellos, es entonces que tanto el dragón como Death Smiles son petrificados y ambos caen en picada contra el suelo, sin embargo, pese a estar petrificada Death Smiles seguía despidiendo una escalofriante y fuerte risa mientras las estatuas iban cayendo, es entonces que al impactar ambas estatuas se despedazan igual que una vasija, quedando los restos en medio del bosque Everfree. Esparcidos por las tierras se encontraban los restos de la estatua de Death Smiles, la cual pese a estar destrozada aun presentaba esa risa siniestra que se escuchaba como un eco entre el bosque, es entonces que esta para, y los restos de la estatua de Death Smiles presentan una corrosión oscura y luego se desintegran siendo esparcidas por el aire.

-nadie en este mundo puede matarme- se escucha antes de que todos los restos de Death Smiles desaparecieran por completo.

El amanecer llega finalmente, luego de una larga noche de muerte y desolación, todo aparentemente había terminado, los dragones fueron petrificados, los incendios se extinguieron, los ponis se encontraban a salvo, y no muy lejos de Ponyville, despiertan una serie de ponis que hasta hace poco se encontraban inconscientes, entre los que se destacaban Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

-pero… ¿pero que nos pasó?- murmura Fluttershy.

-lo último que recuero es a un lobo….- murmura Rainbow Dash muy confundida.

Twilight rápidamente fue a buscar a sus hijas, a lo que no tardó mucho en encontrar a Starlight y Spike, los cuales le darían la trágica noticia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aun con sus heridas y el hecho de que estaba agotada la princesa corre en busca de su otra hija.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, en lo que queda del antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas, se encontraba el cuerpo carbonizado de Lúthien, el cual aún pese a todo el castigo que ha recibido seguía con vida. Respirando con dificultad y en un estado muy decadente y delicado, la princesa aún seguía con vida, pese a todo lo acontecido. Ahora indefensa ante cualquier cosa, e inconsciente de lo que la asechaba, de entre los escombros del castillo surgen docenas de serpientes, de todas las razas, rodeado a la yegua inconsciente, dando ligeros y leves siseos, las serpientes observan a Lúthien con bastante curiosidad, con sus ojos aparentemente sin alma. Es entonces que algo pasa, de en maltrecho e inflamado vientre de Lúthien se presenta algo de movimiento, entre la carne quemada se presentaba una ligera protuberancia que luego se desvanece, eran los bebés de Lúthien que estaban listos para salir, es entonces que las serpientes reptan hasta el cuerpo de Lúthien y empiezan a enroscarse en su vientre, empezando a apretar este luego soltarlo una y otra vez, en una especie de masaje. Otro grupo de serpientes se enroscan en las patas traseras de Lúthien y la obligan a abrirlas, manteniendo expuestas sus partes íntimas. Una vez hecho esto, una serpiente de escamas azules metálico, se acerca hasta las partes de Lúthien, la serpiente olfatea el aire y luego arremete contra el cuerpo de Lúthien penetrándola, un mar de placenta brota, derramando todo el suelo.

De repente los siseos de las serpientes son callados por los llantos de un primer bebé, el cual era sacado por la serpiente azul con sumo cuidado, las serpientes le estaban practicando el parto a Lúthien, ayudándola a sacar a sus bebes de su cuerpo con sumo cuidado. Tras el primer nacimiento llegan otras serpientes que toman al primer bebé y lo alejan de la zona de partos, mientras una serpiente de escamas blancas con amarillo envolvía al bebé como si de una manta se tratara, este primer bebe era una niña, se trataba de una alicornio azul claro de crin negra y mechones amarillos, la bebe deja de llorar al sentirse envuelta entre la serpiente blanca.

Al poco tiempo se escucha otro llanto, la serpiente azul había sacado a un niño, un pequeño alicornio blanco de crin morado oscuro, y al igual que paso con la niña, este es llevado hasta la serpiente blanca la cual envuelve al pequeño, formando una especie de cuna entre el cuerpo enroscado de la serpiente.

Finalmente se escucha un tercer y último llanto, uno que provenía de una potrilla, una alicornio morado claro de crin blanca y mechones negros. Finalmente los tres bebes habían nacido, dos niñas y un niño, los tres bebes al abrir sus ojos se encuentran con las serpientes, pero no mostraban ningún miedo hacia estas, de echo las serpientes se mostraban muy pacíficas y amistosas con los bebes, empezando a jugar con ellos, los bebes empiezan a dar algunas risitas, las cuales logran despertar a Lúthien, quien lentamente abre sus ojos, la princesa aún se encontraba muy desorientada y su mente estaba confundida, difícilmente podía estar segura si lo que verían sus ojos se trataba de un sueño o de la mera realidad, Lúthien mira a sus bebes, envueltos entre las escamas de la serpiente blanca, la cual actuaba muy maternal ante ellos. Sin embargo Lúthien no le prestaba atención a las serpientes, si no a sus bebés que están frente a ellas, Lúthien no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, y para intentar comprobar si esto se trataba de un sueño esta intenta extender sus cascos, y tocar a sus niños, pero esta se encontraba muy débil, y pronto esta caería nuevamente inconsciente dado a la pérdida de sangre y daños que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, en lo que antes era el centro del bosque Everfree, ahora era un inmenso lago, donde se encontraban sobrevolando un mal herido poni encapuchado, este no era ningún otro más que Roz, quien ahora estaba desesperado por encontrar el cuerpo de su hermano Galben, luego de horas de búsqueda por todo el lago, este divisa algo entre el fango, rápidamente aterriza y se encuentra con un cuerpo deformado de un unicornio.

-hermano….- murmura Roz mientras lentamente caminaba hasta el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida, Roz toma el cuerpo y le da la vuelta, es entonces que este lo ve, justamente en el pecho destrozado del unicornio se divisaba un palpitar, era su corazón el cual aún estaba latiendo. Roz coloca su casco contra el pecho del cuerpo y en eso un escudo de energía lo golpea.

-je… francamente no me esperaba que te supieras este hechizo…- murmura Roz con una sonrisa mientras mira el corazón latir- tengo que sacarte de aquí…. Aun con este hechizo protegiendo tu corazón si no nos apresuramos podrías morir dentro de muy poco si ya no te queda sangre por bombear – murmura Roz mientras intentaba colocar el cuerpo de su hermano en su espalda, pero este aún estaba muy débil como para intentar cargarlo el solo.

-¡aj demonios!- exclama Roz con una mueca de dolor mientras se dejaba caer al suelo- ¡FLASH YA LO ENCONTRÉ!-

De repente se empieza a sentir un temblor que estremece el lago.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser posible!- exclama Roz mientras rápidamente mira en dirección al lago, donde se podía divisar una neblina que poco a poco cubría toda la superficie del lago, y en el centro se encontraban una serie de burbujas y antes de que Roz pudiera reaccionar surge un inmenso geiser, y con este un movimiento de rocas que provenían desde el centro del lago, se genera una gran ola, Roz toma el cuerpo de su hermano y lo sujeta con fuerza mientras eran golpeados con la ola fuertemente, es entonces que así como todo comenzó, todo se calma. Roz mira incrédulo e impactado en dirección al lago, notando no solo como de la nada se había creado una pequeña isla en el centro, sino más por el que se encontraba posado en el centro de esta.

-¡Kira!- exclama Roz con gran temor, no le era posible disimular el pánico que el sentían en este preciso momento.

El grifo se encontraba arrodillado en la isla, es entonces que este abre los ojos de golpe y mira en dirección a Roz con una mirada inexpresiva.

-¡no puede ser!- murmura Roz con pánico- el muy maldito... esta ileso... después de todo lo que intentamos... está completamente ileso...-

Sin embargo para sorpresa de este Kira no lo ataca, en lugar de esto se queda arrodillado, mirando los pequeños charcos de agua que se encontraban en su isla, mirando las ondas en el agua, mostrándose bastante tranquilo y sereno, es entonces que pasa algo que sorprende a Roz, los tatuajes que se encontraban a lo largo del cuerpo de Kira empiezan a pagarse, su brillo escarlata cada vez se hacía más tenue hasta llegar el punto en que estos dejan de brillar, y una vez que esto pasa los tatuajes empiezan a desvanecerse poco a poco en su piel, hasta ya dejar de existir en su plumaje blanco y puro.

Kira da un largo suspiro y en eso este se pone de pie y en lugar de mirar en dirección a Roz, mira tras de él, es entonces que de entre la neblina aparece una hermosa grifo naranja la cual mira a Kira con gran preocupación.

-¡Kira!- exclama ella mientras rápidamente va con el- ¡te busque por todas partes!-

-lo… lo siento…- murmura Kira con un tono sumiso.

-está bien… lo importante… es que no te paso nada- exclama ella con un tono dulce, es entonces que la grifo abrasa fuertemente a Kira y este último oculta su rostro contra su pecho.

-descansa, descansa mi rayo de sol- murmura ella con un tono suave mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kira, ambos se quedan parados en medio de la isla por un largo rato, mientras ella le susurraba cosas que tranquilizaban y arrullaban a Kira, hasta el punto en que este se queda completamente dormido.

-muy bien... muy bien, duerme mi niño- murmura ella mientras seguía abrasando a Kira, es entonces que pasa algo que dejaría sorprendido a Roz y a Flash que hacía poco había llegado. Kira empieza a encogerse lentamente mientras aún estaba entre los brazos de la grifo naranja, hasta el punto en que Kira se convierte en un pequeño y delicado bebe, aun durmiendo entre los cascos de su madre.

-descansa mi pequeño bebé- murmura ella mientras tomaba su capucha y la usaba para envolver al pequeño bebé en que Kira se había convertido, esta coloca el pequeño bulto contra su pecho y sin prestarle atención a los dos ponis incrédulos que los observaba abre sus alas y de repente esta despega igual que un cohete y desaparece en el cielo.

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades del bosque Everfree se encontraba Twilight, junto a Rainbow Dash (quien encontró hace poco junto a Fluttershy y otros ponis) y un pequeño grupo de guardias, los cuales estaban en busca de Lúthien.

-¿estas segura que está aquí?- pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien se encontraba caminando, pues tenía un ala lastimada por el anterior ataque.

-Starlight dijo que vio como ese dragón entro al bosque- murmura Twilight con seriedad mientras se tambaleaba un poco al caminar, pues se encontraba un tanto cansada, pero aun así ella quería seguir continuando.

-pero que pasara si…..- murmura Rainbow Dash.

-¡¿sí que?!- exclama Twilight con severidad.

-na... nada…- murmura Rainbow un tanto nerviosa.

-¡princesa encontramos algo!- exclama uno de los guardias.

Rápidamente este los guía hasta una parte del bosque donde encontrarían docenas de escombros.

-¿piedras? ¡¿y esto como nos ayudara a encontrar a Lúthien?!- exclama Rainbow Dash.

-no son simples rocas…- murmura Twilight mientras señala una roca que tenía la forma de una cabeza de dragón.

-oh….-

-¡busquen en los alrededores! ¡Todos los dragones que nos atacaron estaban en el interior de Ponyville! ¡Quizás este sea el que se la llevo!- exclama Twilight con seriedad.

Los guardias se adentran en los alrededores, buscando algún indicio de la princesa perdida. Es entonces que todos se detienen y quedan paralizados al ver frente a ellos al gigantesco lobo negro, entre las sombras de los árboles, el cual los miraba con inexpresividad, luego este mira al frente y olfatea el suelo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- exclama Twilight mientras iba con los guardias, y en eso esta se queda paralizada al ver frente a ella al gigantesco lobo negro, la cual mira a Twilight con unos penetrantes e hipnóticos ojos, Twilight queda completamente inmóvil por unos instantes, luego el lobo mira en dirección al frente y es entonces que este da un fuerte y penetrante aullido y luego corre velozmente saliendo de escena.

-¡sigámoslo!- exclama Twilight.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de las dos hermanas, se encontraba una inconsciente y agonizante Lúthien, recostada sobre un viejo mueble, con sus hijos en cascos mientras estas eran observadas por docenas de serpientes que los miraban reposar.

-jeje, pero que tierno- se escucha de repente, las serpientes rápidamente voltean y ven a Carnage acompañado por Death Smiles- buen trabajo Death Smiles, aunque creo que te pasaste un poco con Lúthien-

-jeje, perdona, sabes cómo me gustan las yeguas embarazadas y los niños- exclama Death Smiles con una sonrisa.

-ahora, ve por los bebés- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

De repente todas las serpientes empiezan a sisear de forma agresiva ante Carnage y Death Smiles, interponiéndose entre ellos y Lúthien.

-¿pero qué les pasa?- exclama Carnage bastante confundido.

-creo que no estamos solo nosotros- murmura Death Smiles mientras mira en dirección al techo, es entonces que de repente surge un resplandor rojizo con dorado y se materializa frente a ellos una alicornio amarilla de crin roja como el mismo fuego. Carnage y Death Smiles retroceden y se ponen en posición de defensa.

-no dejare que toquen a estos niños y su madre, ya han hecho demasiado daño- exclama la alicornio con severidad, mostrándose bastante imponente ante ambos seres y por unos instantes intimidando a Carnage, pero en eso Death Smiles empieza a reír a carcajadas.

-jajaja, oh si, jeje, claro, lo que digas- exclama ella con una sonrisa mientras le da aun codazo a Carnage- ahora muéstrale de lo que estas echo-

Es entonces que Carnage camina hasta la yegua y saca una esfera de metal negro la cual abre y expone la gema sangrienta, la alicornio inmediatamente empieza a sentirse débil y se deja caer al suelo, poniéndose de rodillas.

-en vida fuiste el ser más poderoso de este sector, pero ahora que estas muerta, ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN ESPÍRITU DESTERRADO QUE NO PUEDE ACCEDER NI AL CIELO NI AL INFIERNO!- exclama Carnage mientras sostenía la gema sangrienta, la cual emite un poderoso rayo el cual provoca que la yegua empiece a desvanecerse poco a poco.

-¡ESTE ES MI MUNDO, Y ES MOMENTO QUE LO ENTIENDAS!- exclama Carnage quien estaba a punto hacer que la gema le dispare otra onda a la yegua que cada vez se mostraba más y más débil, mientras tanto Death Smiles se acercaba a Lúthien y metía a los trillizos en un costal, los bebes empiezan a llorar fuertemente mientras eran introducidos en el costal, es entonces que una de las serpientes intenta atacar a Death Smiles para proteger a los bebes, pero esta sin prestarle mucha importancia le dispara un rayo para repelerla.

-no estorben- murmura Death Smiles con indiferencia mientras pateaba a las serpientes que intentaban proteger a Lúthien- dije no estorben!- exclama ella mientras disparaba una onda expansiva que repele a todas las serpientes, los bebes empiezan a llorar fuertemente pero Lúthien no despertaba dado a su estado tan decadente.

-¡No!- exclama la yegua mientras intenta ir tras de Death Smiles, pero en eso está cae- ¡detente! ¡Déjalos!- suplica la alicornio- ¡Noooo!-

-jeje, que pasa ¿te recordé algo?- le dice Carnage a la yegua con un tono sádico, la yegua mira un tanto incrédula- oh si, lo sé, se lo que le paso a tus gemelos, jeje, ahora la historia se repite ¡NO PUDISTE PROTEGER A TUS PROPIOS HIJOS! ¡Y TAMPOCO PODRÁS PROTEGERLOS A ELLOS!-

-aj… tú no eres nada, solo carne putrefacta- dice la yegua entre dientes.

-jeje, no te preocupes, pronto este cuerpo mal trecho que tengo será solo un recuerdo al igual que tu- exclama Carnage con una sonrisa.

De repente aparece un gigantesco lobo negro el cual entra de súbito y se interpone entre Carnage y la yegua.

Carnage y Death Smiles retroceden lentamente del lobo, es entonces que de entre las sombras surgen barios lobos negros más. Rápidamente Carnage toma a Death Smiles quien sostenía el saco con los bebes, aferrándose fuertemente a ella, es entonces que dé la espalda de Carnage brotan un par de alas de murciélago echas de membrana y huesos.

-ERES UN COBARDE- exclama la yegua.

-¡tal vez! ¡Pero los cobardes sobreviven!- exclama Death Smiles entre risas.

-cierra la boca- murmura Carnage mientras rápidamente emprende el vuelo, los lobos intentan atraparlos, pero Carnage logra salir por una ventana.

-¡no dejen que escapen!- exclama la yegua con algo de dificultad. Es entonces que rápidamente todos los lobos corren persiguiendo a Carnage y Death Smiles, dejando nuevamente a Lúthien sola.

Al poco tiempo llega Twilight junto a sus guardias, quienes hasta hace poco estaban siguiendo a uno de los lobos, pero al encontrar a Lúthien estos decidieron no seguir. Twilight estaba destrozada al ver el estado de su pobre hija, los sentimientos que esta sentía por aquellos momentos en que observaba el cuerpo calcinado de su hija eran completamente indescriptibles, el dolor y la pena que ella debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Pero el hecho de que aun estuviera con vida le dio un aire de esperanza. Twilight rápidamente ordeno que los guardias fueran por algún equipo de médicos para el traslado de su hija, esta se encontraba tan delicada que Twilight no quería moverla, temiendo que al hacerlo termine haciéndola más daño de el que está sufriendo su hija.

Al poco tiempo un equipo de ponis preparados llega para el traslado de la princesa. Es entonces que mientras esto pasaba, en lo alto de una se las torres se encontraba la alicornio de ojos dorados los observaba con inexpresividad.

Es entonces que tras ella de entre las sombras aparece un gigantesco lobo oscuro, con algunas partes de su pelaje color rosado intenso, la cual la mira con una expresión de tristeza.

-escaparon ¿verdad?- murmura la yegua con inexpresividad, y el lobo asiente con la cabeza-se llevaron a los bebes... se los llevaron...- murmura esta con cólera

El lobo empieza a emitir un gemido de tristeza mientras bajaba las orejas y se recostaba en el suelo.

-Es mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa... nunca espere que actuaran tan pronto… nunca creí que le perdería ayuda a Death Smiles… aj…. Tantas cosas pasaron esta noche simultáneamente que no supe cómo actuar cuando solo los tengo a ustedes... esa desgraciada lo sabía, y actuó ante mi debilidad-

-mi tiempo en este mundo está por terminarse… con la gema sangrienta en los cascos de Carnage….cada vez me será mas difícil acceder a este mundo... no hay mucho que pueda hacer… no sin un cuerpo terrenal…. Después de mi muerte creí que era completamente libre al poder estar donde yo quisiera, y sin atenerme a reglas que me sujeten, sin restricción pero ahora me doy cuenta que estoy más limitada que nunca, mis poderes son muy limitados a comparación de cuando estaba en vida…. en este estado no puedo hacer nada por los vivos-

La lobo empieza a emitir un gemido de tristeza ante esto, esta camina hasta la yegua y se posa frente a ella.

-Mientras Carnage posea la gema…. Me temo que no podre encontrar a los niños, una de las cualidades de la gema es que es indetectable a distancia… Ahora soy una inútil ahora…- murmura la yegua con bastante tristeza mientras mira en dirección al oriente-necesito recuperar mi cuerpo-

La yegua suspira y mira a la loba negra con una sonrisa - mientras tanto ella estará sola… vigílala por mí-

La loba asiente con la cabeza y es entonces que un brillo rosado empieza a emanar de la loba hasta tomar la forma de una pequeña poni -¡Pinkie promesa! ¡Con cerrojo y sin errojo un pastelito a mi ojo!- exclama la poni con alegría.

La yegua la mira con una sonrisa y antes de desaparecer dice las siguientes palabras- mucha suerte Pinkie Pie-

* * *

**FIN DEL TERCER LIBRO**

**Espero les haya gustado esta historia, gracias a los que me acompañaron y siguieron esta historia desde el principio.**

**Esta historia continuara próximamente en el fanfic  El despertar del demonio**


End file.
